Reue I - Dem Bösen ausgeliefert
by Toronris
Summary: Zeitreise-Fanfiction, in der Hermine aus Versehen im Jahr 1944, zur Schulzeit von Voldemort, landet. Zusammen mit dem damals jungen Dumbledore arbeitet sie daran, wieder in die Zukunft zurückkehren zu können - und lernt nebenbei interessante Dinge über Menschen, die sie für Monster gehalten hat.
1. I 1 - Prolog

_**Autor-Notiz:** Willkommen zu meiner neuen Fanfiction! Dies wird mein erster Versuch, eine Zeitreise-Fanfiction zu schreiben, ich bin ebenso gespannt wie ihr, wie gut mir das gelingen wird. Ebenfalls versuche ich mich erstmals an dem Paar Hermine Granger / Tom Riddle. Ich bin gespannt, wie euch meine Interpretation von Tom gefällt. Sobald "Never say never" abgeschlossen ist, wird diese Fanfiction den Mittwochs-Platz in meinem Upload-Plan einnehmen. In etwa zwei bis drei Wochen erhaltet ihr hier also das nächste Kapitel. Dies ist nur ein Vorgeschmack, den ich bereits auf Facebook als Leseprobe veröffentlicht hatte. Ich hoffe sehr, ihr gebt mir die Chance, meine neue Geschichte zu erzählen! Ich warne euch direkt vor: Diese Geschichte wird ähnlich epische Ausmaße annehmen wie "Never say never"._

* * *

**~ { I.1 } ~**

**~ Prolog ~**

"Ron, nicht so schnell! Ich will hier unten nicht verloren gehen, warte bitte!"

Außer Atem versuchte Hermine, mit den schnellen Schritten ihres besten Freundes mitzuhalten. Das Gewirr aus unterirdischen Gängen, die teilweise halb eingestürzt waren, behagte ihr nicht, und noch weniger die Vorstellung, Ron könnte sie in seiner Hektik aus Versehen abhängen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war er schon einmal hier unten gewesen, vor vielen Jahren, als er zusammen mit Harry seine kleine Schwester Ginny aus der Kammer des Schreckens hatte retten wollen. Der Gedanke, dem toten Basilisken in eben jener Kammer einen Zahn zu rauben, um mit dessen Gift weitere Horcruxe zerstören zu können, war eine Eingebung des Himmels gewesen. Und Rons Fähigkeit, die Worte zum Öffnen der Kammer nachzuahmen, noch mehr.

Nachdem sich Harry von ihnen getrennt hatte, hatten es beide nicht ausgehalten, gar nichts zu tun. Um sie herum tobte eine Schlacht um Hogwarts, Todesser und Voldemort selbst trieben sich auf dem Gelände des Schlosses herum. Die Tatsache, dass es mit dem Finden der Horcruxe alleine nicht getan war, hatte schließlich in dem Einfall gemündet, der sie nun tief unter das Schloss geführt hatte.

Keuchend bemerkte Hermine, dass Ron vor ihr stehen geblieben war und stirnrunzelnd ein rundes Tor betrachtete, das mehrere Schlangen zeigte.

"Ich erinnere mich an das Tor, man muss es auch mit Parsel aufmachen", erklärte er schnell, "Ich weiß nur nicht mehr, ob Harry dasselbe zu dieser Tür gesagt hat ... hoffen wir's!"

Gebannt beobachtete Hermine, wie ihr Freund erneut die seltsamen Zischlaute ausstieß, die schon oben in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte das Waschbecken dazu bewegt hatte, den Eingang zum Gewölbe frei zu geben. Zu ihrer Erleichterung bewegten sich die Schlangen, das Tor schwang auf. Dahinter kam eine riesige Halle zum Vorschein, düster, aber von einem unheimlichen, grünen Schimmer erfüllt, der ausreichte, um riesige Statuen zu enthüllen. Am anderen Ende der Halle lag in einer Wasserlache der tote Basilisk. Ohne zu zögern rannte Ron los, doch Hermine, die zum ersten Mal hier war, folgte langsamer.

Fasziniert wanderte ihr Blick über die steinernen Schlangenköpfe, suchte an der Decke und den Wänden nach dem Ursprung des unheimlichen Lichtes - und blieb schließlich an einem Gegenstand hängen, der in diesem feuchten, düsteren Kellergewölbe völlig deplatziert wirkte: ein Gemälde in einem angegriffenen Bilderrahmen aus Gold. Neugierig näherte Hermine sich dem Bild, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Ron keinen Unfug mit dem Zahn anstellen würde.

Als Hermine dem Gemälde, das etwa auf Kopfhöhe an einer der Statuen hing, näher kam, erkannte sie, dass es sich um ein Portrait handeln musste. Wenige Schritte vor dem Bild blieb sie stehen, erstarrt vor Entsetzen. Aus dem Bilderrahmen lächelte sie sich selbst entgegen. Ihre braunen Locken waren in einem eleganten Knoten gebändigt, wie sie ihn noch nie getragen hatte, und sie trug eine Slytherin-Uniform. Unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und verständnislos trat sie einen weiteren Schritt darauf zu, um mit den Fingern über ihr eigenes, gemaltes Gesicht zu fahren. In jenem Moment, da sie das Bild berührte, fing der Zeitumkehrer, den sie um ihren Hals trug, an, sich immer schneller und schneller zu drehen. Entsetzt starrte Hermine auf das kleine goldene Ding hinab, das sie im Büro der Schulleiterin auf dem Schreibtisch liegen sehen und aus einer Laune heraus mitgenommen hatte.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit drehte sich die Sanduhr, während Hermine mit offenem Mund stumm darauf hinab starrte. Ein leises Klicken verriet ihr, dass es schließlich stehen geblieben war, doch zu ihrem noch größeren Entsetzen begann plötzlich der Raum um sie herum zu verschwimmen. Ein letzter Blick wanderte zu dem Gemälde ihres Selbst, das ihr fröhlich zuwinkte und in einer ermutigenden Geste beide Daumen hochreckte. Dann verblasste auch dies, Hermine wurde in einen Wirbel der Zeit gesogen und musste kämpfen, nicht die Besinnung zu verlieren.

Ein scharfer Schmerz auf ihrer Brust - und ihr eigener Schrei, den sie ob der Schmerzen nicht unterdrücken konnte - riss sie aus ihrem heftigen Schwindel. Benommen bemerkte sie, dass sie auf einem kühlen Steinboden lag, der jedoch definitiv nicht der nasse, raue Stein der Kammer des Schreckens war. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, schaute sich um - und stellte fest, dass sie sich in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte befand.

"Miss?", erscholl von der Tür her eine männliche Stimme, "Ist alles in Ordnung da drin?"

Die tiefe Stimme kam Hermine bekannt vor, und doch war sie sich sicher, dass sie sie noch nie gehört hatte. Und sowieso - was sollte diese ruhige Frage, während um sie herum eine Schlacht tobte. Egal, wo man sich aufhielt, nirgends war irgendetwas in Ordnung.

"Natürlich nicht!", schrie sie zurück, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum, dem unbekannten Mann weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Nervös betastete sie ihre Brust um herauszufinden, was den Schmerz verursacht hatte. Wieder stieß sie einen Schrei aus, diesmal jedoch weniger vor Schmerz als vor Schock: Der Zeitumkehrer war geschmolzen und hatte sich in das empfindliche Fleisch zwischen ihren Brüsten gebrannt.

"Miss, ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen, darf ich herein kommen?", erklang erneut die Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen ob der überflüssigen Höflichkeit, doch ihre Angst und Verwirrung waren so groß, dass sie über jede Hilfe glücklich war: "Ja!"

Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet und Hermine, die noch immer auf dem Boden saß, sah zuerst einen Schuh, der unter einem langen Zaubererumhang hervorschaute. Ihr Blick wanderte hoch, registrierte einen langen braunen Bart - und sprang dann direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes.

Vor ihr stand Dumbledore. So, wie er vermutlich vor über fünfzig Jahren einmal ausgesehen hatte. Dumbledore, der vor einem Jahr von Snape ermordet worden war.

Als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt, eine junge Frau in Jeanshosen und roter Bluse statt der üblichen Uniform am Boden einer unbenutzten Mädchentoilette liegen zu sehen, schritt er auf sie zu und kniete sich nieder. Seine Augen hatten den Grund ihrer Schreie schnell erfasst, doch statt ihr direkt zu helfen, schnellte sein Blick empor und bohrte sich fragend in ihre Augen: "Ist das das, von dem ich annehme, dass es das mal war?"

Hilflos nickte Hermine. Das Metall auf ihrer Brust schickte rasenden Schmerz durch ihren Körper, sie war nicht an dem Ort, an dem sie sein sollte - und vor ihr stand ihr geliebter Professor, der eigentlich tot sein müsste.

"Welches Jahr haben wir Ihres Wissens nach?", fragte er mit leiser, einfühlsamer Stimme. Die Tatsache, dass er dasselbe vermutete wie sie, bestätigte sie in ihrer aufkeimenden Panik: "1997"

Sie sah, wie seine Augen überrascht aufleuchteten und dann sofort noch mehr Mitleid zeigten: "Es tut mir leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir tatsächlich gerade das Jahr 1944 haben."

oOoOoOo

Zitternd saß Hermine auf dem Stuhl, klammerte sich Trost suchend an den großen Becher mit heißem Tee, und versuchte, sich nicht von der Panik beherrschen zu lassen, die an ihrem Hinterkopf nagte. Dumbledore hatte das, was vom Zeitumkehrer übrig geblieben war, von ihrer Haut gelöst und sie geheilt, der geschmolzene Haufen Gold lag nun vor ihnen auf seinem Schreibtisch.

"Das Gemälde von Ihnen hat also den Zeitumkehrer aktiviert", sinnierte Professor Dumbledore vor sich hin, sein Blick zum Fenster und nicht auf Hermine gerichtet. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht anschaute, nickte Hermine. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Warum hatte in der Kammer des Schreckens ein Gemälde von ihr gehangen? Warum hatte sie auf dem Bild eine Slytherin-Uniform getragen? Wieso hatte der Zeitumkehrer sie von alleine in die Vergangenheit geschickt? War es überhaupt möglich, mit diesem Ding mehr als fünfzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu reisen? Jede Frage, die sich ihr stellte, warf neue Fragen auf, und wieder musste Hermine kämpfen, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Ich muss zurück", flüsterte sie, "es ist Krieg, sie brauchen mich. Ich muss zurück."

Schweigen breitete sich in dem Raum aus, während Dumbledore in Gedanken versunken war. Hermine konnte sehen, wie ernst er die Sache nahm, denn seine sonst funkelnden Augen waren nachdenklich auf einen Punkt in weiter Ferne gerichtet. Irgendwo in ihr bemerkte eine kleine Stimme, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, denn sie saß Dumbledore gegenüber, Dumbledore wusste um ihr Problem, Dumbledore würde ihr helfen.

Dumbledore war tot.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, doch sie verbot sich, diese offen zu zeigen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen war, doch ihre Vernunft sagte ihr, dass sie diesem Mann nichts über die Zukunft erzählen durfte, was zu einer Veränderung der Zeitlinie führen konnte. Sie durfte ihm nicht sagen, dass er sterben würde. Sie durfte ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie seinen Tod miterlebt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder ihr zugewandt hatte, "Ich bin zwar selbst im Besitz eines Zeitumkehrers, doch wie das Wort schon sagt - mit diesem Gegenstand kann man die Zeit umkehren, sie zurückdrehen, jedoch nicht vorwärts. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit ist möglich, aber keine in die Zukunft."

Hermine sank in sich zusammen. Natürlich hatte sie das gewusst. Als Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall ihr damals im dritten Schuljahr den Zeitumkehrer gegeben hatte, damit sie all ihre Schulfächer besuchen konnte, hatten sie ihr diese grundlegenden Dinge über den Zeitumkehrer erklärt.

Sie saß fest.

„Das Problem ist größer."

Der Ernst, der in der Stimme Dumbledores lag, ließ Hermine aufhorchen. Nicht, dass sie ihre eigene Situation nicht ernst gefunden hätte, doch da war mehr in dem Tonfall. Fragend legte sie den Kopf schräg.

„Zeitreisen sind eine ernste Sache. Schon die bloße Existenz eines Menschen in der falschen Zeit kann Auswirkungen auf alles haben. Sie wissen sicher, dass der Zeitumkehrer normalerweise nur für einige Stunden oder höchstens ein paar wenige Tage eingesetzt wird."

Hermine nickte, gespannt bis zum Äußersten. Worauf wollte ihr früherer – oder zukünftiger? – Schulleiter hinaus?

„Der normale Weg, wieder in die richtige Zeit zu gelangen, ist, einfach an exakt den Punkt zurückzukehren, von dem man gekommen ist."

Wieder nickte Hermine – sie erinnerte sich an diverse Unterrichtsstunden, nach denen sie sich abgehetzt hatte, dort hinzulaufen, wo sie war, als sie den Zeitumkehrer genutzt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie mit Harry zusammen durch das Schloss gejagt war, um pünktlich exakt wieder im Krankenflügel zu sein, wo Dumbledore sie mit Instruktionen zurück gelassen hatte. Sie hatte stets ihre eigene Zeitschiene verlassen, eine oder mehr Stunden in der Vergangenheit verbracht und dann in der geänderten Zeitschiene ihr Leben fortgesetzt.

„Das ist einer der Gründe, warum niemand bisher allzu weit in die Vergangenheit gereist ist – zumindest niemand, von dem man weiß oder der lebend davon berichten könnte. Wenn man zu weit zurück reist, kann man nicht mehr an den Ausgangspunkt zurückkehren, ohne dass man sich soweit verändert hat, dass es der Umgebung auffällt. Selbst wenn Sie jetzt fünfzig Jahre hier leben und warten, bis der Zeitpunkt, von dem aus Sie her gekommen sind, wieder da ist, werden Sie eine alte Frau sein und kein Schulmädchen mehr. Sie könnten unmöglich die neue Zeitschiene so fortsetzen, wie es vorgesehen wäre."

Das war Hermine nur zu bewusst, doch sie verstand noch immer nicht, warum die Stimme ihres Professors so unfassbar ernst klang. Ihr war zum Heulen zu Mute so, wie die Dinge sich ihr präsentierten, aber sein Verhalten ließ den Verdacht in ihr aufkeimen, dass es noch schlimmer war, als sie bisher dachte.

„Zeit ist nicht einfach ein lineares Gebilde, das sich von Punkt A nach Punkt B erstreckt, Miss Granger", erklärte Dumbledore schließlich, „Zeit ist mehr. Vielleicht gibt es mehr als eine Gegenwart. Vielleicht war irgendwann die Zukunft vor der Vergangenheit wie Sie sie kennen. Sicher ist nur eines – trotz mächtigster Magie und intensivster Forschung ist es nie gelungen, freies Reisen vorwärts und rückwärts durch die Zeit zu ermöglichen. Zeitumkehrer sind seltene, mächtige Artefakte, die bei übermäßigem Gebrauch offenbar beschädigt oder zerstört werden können – wie Sie selbst erfahren haben. Es scheint, als ob die Zeit selbst sich dagegen wehrt, dass mit ihr gespielt und sie verändert wird. Die Zeit selbst duldet keine Zeitreisen."

Ein kalter Klumpen bildete sich in Hermines Magen.

„Für einige Stunden oder Tage ist eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit in Ordnung. Der Aufenthalt in einer falschen Zeitschiene ist kurz genug, um geduldet zu werden. Doch längere Aufenthalte, das lässt die Zeit nicht zu. Es wurde in der Vergangenheit einmal versucht, die Aufzeichnungen über diesen Test waren nicht positiv."

„Jetzt sagen Sie mir doch endlich, worauf das Ganze hinaus läuft!", presste Hermine angespannt zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Die Panik, die sie anfangs mühsam unter Kontrolle gehalten hatte, kehrte mit neuer Macht zurück, gefüttert aus einer gänzlich anderen Quelle.

„Die Testperson ist zwei Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist. Zuerst schien alles gut zu gehen, er konnte einen Vertrauten in der Zeit finden und ihn einweihen, ohne die Zeitschiene zu sehr zu stören. Doch dann … die Zeit duldet keine Eindringlinge. Die Vergangenheit duldet nicht, dass ein Reisender aus der Zukunft allzu lange bleibt. Wer nicht zurück zu seiner Zeitschiene kehrt … stirbt."

Hermine lief kalkweiß an, während sie fassungslos auf den bärtigen Mann vor ihr starrte.

„Ein Jahr. Vielleicht nicht mal das. Länger werden Sie hier in der Vergangenheit nicht leben können, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie bis dahin keinen Weg zurück in die Zukunft gefunden haben, werden Sie sterben."


	2. I 2 - Prolog

**~ { I.2 } ~**

**~ Prolog ~**

Wie betäubt lag Hermine auf dem kleinen Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie würde sterben, alleine, ohne ihre Freunde, nicht wegen des Krieges, sondern weit entfernt davon. Sie würde keinem helfen können und keiner würde ihr helfen. Sie war gefangen in der Vergangenheit, jede Chance, beim Sieg über Voldemort zu helfen war auf immer vertan.

Professor Dumbledore hatte nach seiner Eröffnung traurig drein geschaut, sich dann aber schnell gesammelt und ihr vorgeschlagen, vorläufig in einem der Gästezimmer der Schule zu schlafen. Es waren gerade noch Sommerferien, die Schule würde erst in zwei Tagen wieder losgehen, und außer ihm und dem Schulleiter waren weder andere Lehrer noch Schüler zugegen. Er würde ihr helfen, hatte er versprochen, würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um zu erkunden, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit der Zeitreise vorwärts gab. Bis auf weiteres würden sie niemanden in ihre wahre Herkunft einweihen, dem Schulleiter hatte Dumbledore nur kurz erklärt, er habe Besuch. Das Vertrauen von Professor Dippet in den künftigen Schulleiter war groß genug, dass er keine weiteren Fragen stellte.

Genervt von sich selbst setzte Hermine sich auf. Sie war nicht der Typ dafür, untätig dazuliegen und sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben. Wenn Professor Dumbledore nach einer Lösung suchte, konnte sie ihm wenigstens dabei helfen. Entschlossen zog Hermine ihre Sachen aus und schlüpfte in den für sie bereit gelegten Schlafanzug. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Schlaf finden würde nach diesem Tag, doch sie wusste, sie musste sich ausruhen. Und morgen würde sie voller Energie anfangen, einen Weg zurück in die Zukunft zu suchen.

oOoOoOo

„Sie waren nicht in Slytherin zu Ihrer Schulzeit?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht. Vor ihm saß Hermine, mit vor Aufregung gerötetem Gesicht, und nippte an ihrem heißen Tee. Er hatte sie zum Frühstück zu sich ins Büro geladen und sofort gespürt, dass sie ihm etwas mitzuteilen hatte.

„Nein, eben nicht. Ich war in Gryffindor!", betonte sie, „Verstehen Sie? Das Gemälde hat mich in einer Slytherin-Uniform gezeigt! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass niemals so ein Bild von mir angefertigt wurde."

Nachdenklich fuhr Dumbledore mit seinen Fingern über den Rand seiner Teetasse. Seufzend stellte er sie schließlich weg und erwiderte: „So, wie Sie das Bild beschreiben, klingt es nach dem für unsere Galerie."

„Galerie, Sir? Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Gibt es das in Ihrer Zeit etwa nicht mehr? Die Galerie der besten des Jahrgangs. Kommen Sie mit, sie befindet sich gleich im Gang um die Ecke."

Verwundert, was ihr künftiger Schulleiter meinen könnte, setzte Hermine ihre eigene Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und folgte ihm aus dem Büro in einen nahe gelegenen Gang. Dort erstreckte sich über die ganze Länge eine schier endlose Zahl von Gemälden, in der Machart alle gleich, doch mit Portraits unterschiedlichster junger Menschen.

„Hier hängen seit Ewigkeiten jene zwei Absolventen eines Jahrgangs, die mit den besten Noten abgeschlossen haben. Sie werden nach der Zeugnisübergabe gemalt und dann zu ihren Vorgängern gehängt, damit sich alle Schüler auf ewig an diese Vorbilder erinnern können. Sie stellen den Stolz unserer Schule dar, ein jeder von ihnen hat danach eine wundervolle Karriere hingelegt oder wichtige Beiträge zur magischen Forschung geliefert."

Unfähig zu einer Erwiderung starrte Hermine die Bilder an. Gewiss, als ihr am Morgen beim Aufwachen aufgegangen war, dass das Gemälde von ihr eine Slytherin-Uniform zeigte, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass das möglicherweise wichtig sein könnte. Doch zu sehen, dass ihr Bild sich exakt einreihen würde in diese Gruppe von Gemälden, dass der goldene Bilderrahmen diesen hier auf das Haar glich und ihr Portrait im selben Stil gehalten war wie all jene anderen – das war mehr, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Was bedeutet das, Professor? Wieso existiert von mir ein Bild, das in diese Galerie zu gehören scheint?"

„Vielleicht gehört es hierher?", kam die schlichte Antwort. In Gedanken versunken kehrten beide zu ihrem Frühstück zurück.

„Heißt das, ich war schon einmal hier?", fragte Hermine schließlich. Der Mann vor ihr ließ sein Brötchen sinken und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Diese Möglichkeit ist nicht auszuschließen, ja. Ich halte es für die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung."

„Aber … warum hing das Bild in der Kammer des Schreckens? Wie kam es dahin? Und warum bin ich wieder hier?"

„Nicht wieder, Miss Granger. Sie waren noch nie hier. Nicht in dieser Zeitschiene."

Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Das verstehe ich nicht! Was meinen Sie damit? Bitte … sagen Sie mir, was Sie denken."

„Es sieht so aus", murmelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich als zu ihr, „als wären Sie schon einmal in die Vergangenheit gereist. Und haben dafür gesorgt, dass Sie es wieder tun würden. Das Gemälde und der Zeitumkehrer waren offensichtlich so präpariert, dass sie interagieren würden. Das Gemälde hat sicherlich nicht von alleine den Zeitumkehrer aktiviert."

„Ich war das? Ich habe mich selbst in die Vergangenheit geschickt?", wiederholte Hermine verblüfft. Die Erklärung ihres Professors überraschte sie so sehr, dass sie nicht einmal in der Lage war, Schock oder Wut zu verspüren. Sie war einfach nur überrascht und versuchte, die Erkenntnisse zu verdauen und einen Sinn zu erkennen.

„Nur Sie und ich wissen … wussten, dass Sie hier waren … sind. Es sei denn, wir werden es noch anderen erzählen, was ich jedoch bezweifle, weil jeder Mitwisser die Gefahr einer Änderung der Zukunft vergrößert. Wenn also nur wir beide eingeweiht waren, kann auch nur einer von uns beiden diese Vorkehrung getroffen haben. Denn außer uns konnte niemand wissen, dass Sie an jenem Tag im Jahre 1997 mit dem Zeitumkehrer um den Hals die Kammer des Schreckens betreten würden."

Hermine konnte spüren, dass die Worte ihres Professors logisch waren, doch selbst war sie noch nicht in der Lage, vollständig zu verstehen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, während sie sich mühte, Sinn in das Konzept der Zeitreise zu bringen.

„Aber … wenn ich es war … warum? Warum habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass ich wieder in die Vergangenheit reise! Und noch dazu in jenem Moment! Wir haben Krieg, ich bin wichtig, ich muss helfen, jede Hand, die einen Zauberstab halten kann, ist wichtig!"

Die Augen von Dumbledore funkelten vor Neugierde: „Sie erwähnten diesen Krieg gestern bereits. Kämpfen die Zauberer untereinander?"

Scharf sog Hermine die Luft ein. Sie durfte ihm nichts sagen, sie durfte nicht riskieren, dass Dumbledore die Zukunft änderte durch das Wissen darüber, was geschehen würde. Selbst wenn dies Dumbledore war, der immer allwissend und vorausschauend wirkte, selbst er würde nicht verhindern können, dass das verbotene Wissen sein Handeln lenken würde.

„Sir, ich darf Ihnen nichts über die Zukunft erzählen. Ja, es wird Krieg geben unter den Zauberern, aber mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, so gerne ich auch wollte."

Kurz meinte sie, Unwille hinter den Brillengläsern aufblitzen zu sehen, doch wenn diese Emotion wirklich da gewesen war, verschwand sie schnell wieder. Stattdessen nahm Dumbledore einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, ehe er einen nächsten Gedanken äußerte: „Der Krieg ist Ihnen offensichtlich wichtig, es scheint um etwas zu gehen. Ihr anderes Ich, das Sie vermutlich hier her geschickt hat, wird aus derselben Situation gekommen sein. Es wird einen Grund gehabt haben, Sie von dort zu entfernen, obwohl Sie so sehr gebraucht zu werden scheinen. Können Sie sich einen Grund vorstellen?"

Verwirrt blinzelte Hermine. Es war weniger die Frage selbst, die sie störte, als vielmehr sein Tonfall. Es klang, als habe er selbst bereits eine Antwort darauf und wollte sie anleiten, die Lösung selbst zu finden – wie es ein guter Lehrer bei seinen Schülern tat. Sie begann plötzlich zu begreifen, warum Harry in den letzten Monaten seiner Zusammenarbeit mit Dumbledore manchmal wütend auf seinen väterlichen Mentor gewesen war – wenn dies seine übliche Weise war, in äußerst ernsten Situationen zu handeln und zu reden, würde sie das nicht lange ruhig mitmachen können.

„Vielleicht ist hier etwas passiert", sagte sie langsam, ehe der Gedanke ihr plötzlich viel größer erschien als zuvor: „Natürlich! Ich habe hier etwas getan, was die Zukunft ändert."

Rasch dachte Hermine nach – was wusste sie über Voldemort? Wann hatte er seinen Abschluss gemacht? War es möglich, dass er im Jahr 1944 die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht hatte? Sie hätte Dumbledore einfach fragen können, ob Tom Riddle noch oder schon hier zur Schule ging – denn dass er ihn als Schüler unterrichtet hatte, wusste sie. Doch die Frage zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt würde dieser jüngeren Version von Dumbledore vermutlich zu viel verraten. Angestrengt kramte Hermine in ihrem Gedächtnis. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, hatte sie gelesen, dass Riddle 1945 seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Er würde also jetzt, im September 1944, sein siebtes Schuljahr antreten und war vermutlich 17 Jahre alt.

Morgen. Morgen würde der Junge, der sich eines Tages in ein Monster verwandeln würde, der sie zwingen würde, ihren Eltern jede Erinnerung an sie zu nehmen, der Harrys Eltern töten würde, der all diese schrecklichen Dinge ins Rollen bringen würde – dieser Junge würde morgen hier durch die Tore der Schule schreiten. Und hier war sie. Noch war er nicht so mächtig, wie er einst werden würde. Hatte sie die Kraft, ihn zu töten? Es zu beenden, ehe es beginnen würde?

„Wenn …", setzte Hermine an, musste sich jedoch räuspern, ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, „wenn derjenige, der für den Krieg verantwortlich ist, in dieser Vergangenheit stirbt …"

„Miss Granger!", unterbrach Dumbledore sie heftig, „Unabhängig davon, was ich darüber denke, was Sie gerade angedeutet haben – das ist keine Lösung! Wenn Sie ihn hier töten, wird es in der Zukunft niemals die Notwendigkeit für Sie geben, hier her zu kommen, um ihn zu töten, weswegen Sie es nicht tun werden und er doch wieder den Krieg auslösen wird. Was auch immer Sie hier in der Vergangenheit getan haben, es hat nichts daran geändert, dass der Krieg ausgebrochen ist!"

Enttäuscht ließ Hermine sich wieder in ihren Stuhl zurück sinken. Natürlich, Dumbledore hatte Recht. Sie konnte nichts tun, was die Notwendigkeit, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, zu Nichte machen würde. Und doch war sie sicher, dass sie wegen Voldemort hier war. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass sie ausgerechnet in seinem letzten Schuljahr hier auftauchen würde. Sie wusste von Harry, dass Voldemort im fünften Schuljahr die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte. Vermutlich gab es bereits eine Schar treuer Anhänger um ihn herum, denen er im letzten Jahr bewiesen hatte, dass er der Erbe Slytherins war. Hatte sie vielleicht jetzt die Chance, irgendetwas zu tun, während er seine künftigen Todesser rekrutierte, das ihn schwächen würde in der Zukunft? Das musste der Grund sein, warum sie hier war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich kann hier etwas tun, um den Ausgang des Krieges in der Zukunft zu entscheiden, Sir!", sagte sie fest, „Hier, direkt in der Schule. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, noch weiß ich, ob ich jemals lebend in meine Zeit zurückkehren können werde, um das Ergebnis zu sehen, aber ich bin hier und ich will es versuchen. Wenn ich mein Leben dafür gebe, dass alle, die ich liebe, gerettet werden können, dass die Welt vor der Dunkelheit bewahrt werden kann, dann sei es so."

Diesmal war sie sich sicher, dass sie die kurzen Emotionen, die über Dumbledores Gesicht huschten, richtig erkannt hatte: zufriedenes, aber kaltes Kalkül – und Stolz. Hatte nicht auch Harry zuletzt immer stärker gegen das Gefühl ankämpfen müssen, von Dumbledore nur benutzt worden zu sein? Von ihm nur als Schachfigur in einem riesigen Spiel betrachtet worden zu sein? Sah Dumbledore in ihr auch nur eine Schachfigur, eine interessante, neue, möglicherweise mächtige, aber am Ende eben doch nur eine Figur?

Sie zuckte innerlich die Schultern. Es spielte keine Rolle, denn sie wusste mehr als er, sie kannte die Zukunft, es würde ihm unmöglich sein, sie zu benutzen.

„Sie wollen also hier zur Schule gehen", setzte Dumbledore das Gespräch fort, „in welchem Jahrgang waren Sie bei sich in der Zukunft?"

„Ich hätte dieses Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen, wenn nicht der Krieg gewesen wäre. Mir fehlt also das siebte Jahr, obwohl ich bereits achtzehn bin."

„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie hier aufgenommen werden können. Sie waren in Gryffindor, richtig?"

Hermine wollte bereits nicken, da fiel ihr etwas ein: „In meiner Zeit war ich in Gryffindor, aber das Gemälde hat mich in einer Slytherin-Robe gezeigt! Ich sollte nach Slytherin gehen!"

Abwesend nickte Dumbledore, während er offensichtlich über ein anderes Problem nachdachte. Geduldig wartete Hermine, bis er seine Gedanken mit ihr teilen würde.

„Es ist unüblich, dass ein Schüler während seiner Schullaufbahn die Schule wechselt. Sie brauchen eine Hintergrundgeschichte, die wasserdicht ist, denn es gibt hier leider zu viele neugierige, intelligente Schüler, die Fragen stellen könnten."

Hermine hatte einen Verdacht, auf wen diese Aussage gemünzt sein könnte, doch sie sagte nichts. Ihr zukünftiger Schulleiter hatte Recht – sie brauchte eine Geschichte.

„Könnten Sie nicht sagen, ich wäre Ihre Nichte, die Tochter Ihres Bruders Aberforth Dumbledore?", fragte sie schließlich. Sich als eine Verwandte von Dumbledore auszugeben, erschien ihr die einfachste Lösung für das Problem ihrer Identität. Wenn dieser überrascht war, dass sie von seinem Bruder wusste, so ließ er sich doch nichts anmerken: „Mein Bruder hat leider keine Frau an seiner Seite und ich wüsste auch nicht, dass da jemals eine war."

„Ich könnte das Kind einer flüchtigen Liebesbeziehung sein, die er vor Jahren hatte. Niemand wird beweisen können, dass er nie eine Frau hatte. Und … und sie könnte gestorben sein … und mich mit einem Brief von ihr zu ihm geschickt haben. Eine Amerikanerin. Ich war bisher dort in der Schule, aber jetzt soll mein Vater sich um mich kümmern, deswegen bin ich hier."

„Das ist eine sehr dünne Geschichte", widersprach Dumbledore, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Gerade weil sie so schlicht ist, ist sie gut. Und für den Anfang reicht es, falls mehr gebraucht wird, können wir später immer noch mehr hinzu dichten."

„Na schön", willigte er schließlich ein, „ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie bei allem Tatendrang zwei Dinge nicht vergessen. Erstens müssen wir gemeinsam einen Weg finden, die Verbindung zwischen Gemälde und Zeitumkehrer wieder herzustellen, die Sie überhaupt erst hergebracht hat. Und zweitens sollten wir uns bemühen, einen Weg zu finden, wie Sie vielleicht doch in Ihre Zeit zurückkehren könnten."


	3. II 1 - Verloren in der Zeit

**~ { II.1 } ~**

**~ Verloren in der Zeit ~**

Ehe Hermine sich versah, neigte der letzte Tag vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres sich dem Ende zu. Nach dem langen Gespräch am Frühstückstisch waren sie und Dumbledore nicht untätig gewesen. Gemeinsam hatte sie Professor Dippet besucht, um sie als neue Schülerin anzumelden. Er hatte ihre Geschichte ohne Fragen gekauft und auch keine Einwände dagegen gehabt, sie ohne den Sprechenden Hut dem Hause Slytherin zuzuordnen – sie war sowieso nur für dieses eine letzte Jahr hier, da würde eine Hauszugehörigkeit keine ernsthafte Rolle spielen.

Während die Lehrer im Laufe des Tages eintrafen, saß Hermine in der Bibliothek und vertiefte sich in Bücher über reinblütige Magier. Nach einer Bemerkung von Dippet über Slytherin und dass sie als reinblütige Hexe vermutlich genauso gut dort wie in jedes andere Haus passte, hatte sie die Angst gepackt. Natürlich war sie nicht reinblütig, ganz im Gegenteil, und als Tochter von Aberforth hatte sie zwar mindestens zur Hälfte reines Blut, doch wie stand es um ihre angebliche Mutter? Was, wenn die Namen aller großen Zaubererfamilien dieser Zeit bekannt waren und es unmöglich wäre, sich als Tochter einer Hexe auszugeben? Sie wusste, dass es die Heiligen 28 gab, jene achtundzwanzig reinblütigen Familien, die sich noch nie mit mugglestämmigem Blut gemischt hatten. Waren darüber hinaus noch die Namen aller anderen mehr oder minder reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer bekannt?

Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen eine Mugglemutter gehabt hätte, doch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass es in Slytherin nicht sicher war, wenn man nicht reinen Blutstatus vorweisen konnte. Von Nervosität getrieben wälzte sie alle Bücher, die sie zu diesem Thema finden konnte, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass irgendwo die Namen aller Zauberer und Hexen verzeichnet standen.

Die verbleibenden Stunden vor dem Abendessen widmete Hermine einer Lektüre gänzlich anderer Art: den Benimmbüchern. In ihrer Zeit hatte sie nur hin und wieder aus amüsiertem Interesse in eines dieser alten Bücher geschaut, doch jetzt, so ging ihr auf, würde sie sich an die Gepflogenheiten der vierziger Jahre gewöhnen müssen. Sie wusste, obwohl sie eine recht konservative Erziehung genossen hatte, war ihr Sprachgebrauch und ihr ganzes Verhalten doch wesentlich freier als das der Menschen in dieser Zeit. Sicher, etwaige Ausrutscher würde sie auf ihre Kindheit in Amerika schieben können, doch sie wollte so wenig wie möglich auffallen.

Außerdem half ihr das Lesen zu vergessen. Zu vergessen, dass sie hier festsaß, während ihre Freunde möglicherweise starben, dass sie selbst sehr wahrscheinlich vor Ablauf eines Jahres sterben würde. Und vor allem zu vergessen, dass sie morgen vor dem Abendessen der versammelten Schule vorgestellt werden würde und anschließend einen Tisch mit dem zukünftigen Lord Voldemort würde teilen müssen.

oOoOoOo

„Wir haben dieses Jahr neben den Erstklässlern noch einen weiteren Zugang zu begrüßen!", verkündete die Stimme von Schulleiter Dippet, nachdem der letzte neue Schüler sich an seine Haustafel gesetzt hatte und der Sprechende Hut wieder sicher verstaut worden war: „Die Nichte unseres werten Kollegen Professor Dumbledore wird ihr letztes Schuljahr mit uns verbringen. Hermine Dumbledore hat in diesem Sommer ihre Mutter verloren und so hat ihr Vater, der werte Aberforth Dumbledore, Bruder eures hoch geschätzten Lehrers, sich ihrer angenommen. Sie gehört dem Hause Slytherin an. Miss Dumbledore, bitte fühlen Sie sich im Namen der gesamten Schule herzlich willkommen geheißen."

Leises Gemurmel erhob sich, ehe zögernder Applaus vom Tisch der Slytherins aufbrandete. Hermine hatte nicht mit einem herzlichen Empfang gerechnet, dennoch kostete es sie all ihre Willenskraft, äußerlich ungerührt zu ihrem neuen Haustisch hinüber zu gehen und sich auf einen freien Platz an dem Ende, wo die Siebtklässler saßen, zu setzen.

„Miss Dumbledore", wurde sie angesprochen, kaum dass sie saß, „ich heiße Sie im Namen unseres Hauses ebenfalls willkommen. Falls Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, ich bin mir sicher, jeder hier wird Ihnen bereitwillig helfen."

Entsetzt starrte Hermine den Sprecher an. Ein kleines Emblem über seiner rechten Brust wies ihn als Schulsprecher aus – und natürlich wusste sie, dass Voldemort in seinen letzten beiden Jahren in Hogwarts Schulsprecher gewesen war. Er sah gut aus mit seinem dunklen, vollen Haar, dem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht und den dunklen, blau schimmernden Augen, genau wie Harry es ihr immer erzählt hatte. Das freundliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wirkte ehrlich und das zustimmende Nicken der anderen Schüler bestätigte, dass dies ein normales Verhalten des künftigen Dunklen Lords zu seiner Schulzeit war. Er war tatsächlich beliebt, die Schüler blickten zu ihm auf, nicht weil sie ihn fürchteten, sondern weil sie ihn bewunderten, wurde ihr mit einem Schaudern klar.

„Mein Name ist Tom Riddle, ich bin der Schulsprecher von Hogwarts", stellte er sich schließlich vor, wobei er sich leicht von der Bank erhob und ihr seine Hand über den Tisch hinweg ausstreckte. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie die Hand ergreifen und die Vorstellung erwidern musste, doch der Gedanke, irgendein Körperteil dieses Monsters zu berühren, ließ sie erschaudern.

Ein leises Hüsteln neben ihr riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Tisches war auf sie gerichtet und aus den fragenden Blicken konnte sie lesen, dass niemand verstand, weswegen sie die ihr hingestreckte Hand nicht ergriff. Noch immer von Hass und Ekel gepackt, aber nun auch wütend mit sich selbst ob ihrer Dummheit, nahm sie schließlich seine Hand und erwiderte: „Hermine Gr … Dumbledore. Danke für die warmen Worte."

Kurz nur huschten ihre Augen zu denen von Tom Riddle, während sie seine Hand schüttelte, doch ihr entging nicht der überraschte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Während sich nun einige der anderen Schüler, die nahe bei ihnen saßen, vorstellten, fragte Hermine sich, ob Tom Riddle je zuvor in seinem Leben in Hogwarts erlebt hatte, dass man seinen Gesten nicht sofort Folge leistete.

Abwesend registrierte sie, dass die beiden Männer, zwischen denen sie saß, Lestrange und Malfoy mit Nachnamen hießen. Es war kein Wunder, dass es auch im Jahr 1944 Schüler aus den Familien der Heiligen 28 in Hogwarts gab, aber dass ausgerechnet diese zwei in ihrem Jahrgang sein mussten, verunsicherte Hermine nur noch mehr. Je länger sie hier saß und die Gruppe um Tom Riddle beobachtete, umso stärker wurde ihr bewusst, dass so ziemlich jeder Schüler im näheren Umkreis an diesem Tisch ein zukünftiger Todesser war. Der Gedanke, sie würde dieses siebte Jahr ohne Probleme bestehen können, während sie gleichzeitig herausfand, was sie tun musste, um die Zukunft zu ändern, und einen Weg fand, die Zeit zu manipulieren, erschien ihr plötzlich lachhaft.

oOoOoOo

Stumm starrte Tom Riddle an diesem Abend in die Flammen des großen Kamins im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war überrascht über den Neuzugang gewesen, hatte sogar kurzzeitig so etwas wie Triumph verspürt. Die Tatsache, dass seine eigene Nichte in Slytherin, nicht in Gryffindor war, musste Dumbledore ordentlich ärgern, hatte er gedacht. Doch die Hexe hatte seine freundliche Begrüßung nicht so erwidert, wie er es erwartet hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit seine Hand angestarrt hatte, als wäre es eine giftige Schlange. Nein, selbst als sie schließlich den Händedruck erwidert hatte, hatte der kurze Blick in ihre Augen gereicht, um ihm abgrundtiefen Hass zu zeigen.

Was war das für Hass? War er gegen ihn persönlich gerichtet? Und wenn ja – wieso? Bis zu diesem Tag hatte sie ihn nicht gekannt, woher also die Abneigung? Oder hatte Dumbledore sie gewarnt, hatte ihr all seine finsteren Gedanken, seinen Verdacht gegen ihn dargelegt? Er verstand nicht, woher das Misstrauen des Mannes kam, immerhin war er ein tadelloser Schüler und so ziemlich jeder in der Schule blickte zu ihm auf – selbst Schüler aus anderen Häusern respektierten ihn. Er hatte eine absolut weiße Weste – nach außen hin.

Morgen würde der Unterricht beginnen. Er würde die Chance nutzen und versuchen, dem Neuzugang ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Viele Menschen gaben mehr von sich preis als sie wollten, wenn man sie nur genug in eine Ecke drängte. Und vielleicht war sie auch empfänglich für seinen männlichen Charme.

oOoOoOo

Er hatte Abraxas gebeten, den Platz in der ersten Reihe neben ihm zu räumen, damit der weibliche Neuzugang sich dorthin setzen konnte. Geschichte der Zauberei war zwar ein interessantes Fach, doch der Lehrer, Professor Binns, gestaltete seine Unterrichtsstunden nie derart, dass man wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Es war die ideale Stunde, um sich ein wenig mit Miss Dumbledore zu unterhalten, hatte Tom an diesem Morgen beschlossen. In ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Stunde, Zaubertränke, hatte das braunhaarige Mädchen bewiesen, dass sie sehr intelligent war, sogar soweit, dass Tom vermutete, dass sie demnächst eine Einladung in den erlesenen Club von Professor Slughorn erhalten würde.

Nun saß er als einer der ersten im Klassenraum für Geschichte und wartete darauf, dass Miss Dumbledore erschien. Er würde sie auffordern, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen, sobald er sie sah. Er war sich sicher, dass auch dieses Mädchen seinem Charme nicht lange würde widerstehen können. Egal, was Dumbledore seiner Nichte erzählt hatte, wenn er sich ihr von seiner besten Seite präsentierte, würde sie ihm über kurz oder lang verfallen. Und wer wusste schon, ob es sich nicht in der Zukunft als nützlich erweisen würde, eine nahe Verwandte von Dumbledore um sich zu haben?

Kaum dass er aus den Augenwinkeln die brünette Gestalt bemerkte, die sich zögernd durch die Reihen des Klassenraums bewegte, stand er auf und rückte den Stuhl neben sich vom Tisch: "Miss Dumbledore, möchten Sie vielleicht neben mir sitzen?"

Beinahe hätte er es amüsant gefunden, wie die neue Schülerin in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte und ihm einen entsetzten Blick zuwarf, doch die Abscheu, die aus ihrem Blick sprach, wurmte ihn. Er hatte ihr nichts getan und langsam bezweifelte er, dass etwas, was Dumbledore zu seiner Nichte gesagt hatte, diese heftigen Gefühle in ihr auslösen könnte. Woher kam ihr Hass?

"Wollen Sie wirklich so eine Einladung von Tom Riddle ablehnen?", hörte er da die Stimme einer Klassenkameradin, die neben der neuen Schülerin aufgetaucht war und ihr diese Worte gerade laut genug ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, dass er selbst es auch noch hören konnte. Wie sie so war sich auch Tom selbst bewusst, dass so ziemlich jedes andere Mädchen der Aufforderung mit Kusshand nachgekommen wäre.

"Ich sehe nicht ein, wieso mir so eine Sonderbehandlung zukommt", erwiderte Dumbledores Nichte schließlich, "offensichtlich würde diese junge Dame gerne neben Ihnen sitzen, Mr. Riddle, warum fragen Sie nicht ... wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Beatrix Parkinson", kam die kühle Antwort. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie Hermine eine Augenbraue hob und das andere Mädchen von Kopf bis Fuß musterte.

"Miss Dumbledore", mischte er sich wieder ein, "ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an, mich in Ihren ersten Tagen hier um Sie zu kümmern. Bitte, seien Sie nicht so kalt, nehmen Sie meine Einladung an."

Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn sie erneut abgelehnt hätte, doch zu seiner Verwunderung nickte sie schließlich langsam und steuerte auf den bereit gestellten Stuhl neben ihm zu. Gleichzeitig mit ihr setzte er sich wieder hin, wartete jedoch stumm ab, bis sie ihre Bücher und Schreibutensilien aus der Tasche geholt hatte, ehe er erneut das Wort ergriff: „Nun, Miss Dumbledore, wie ist Ihr erster Eindruck von Hogwarts?"

Er konnte sehen, wie es hinter der Stirn seiner neuen Mitschülerin arbeitete, und als sie schließlich antwortete, bemerkte er deutlich, dass sie jedes Wort sorgfältig wählte: „Das Schloss ist überwältigend, es ist, als ob jeder Stein hier vor Magie vibriert. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Mauern selbst eines Tages lebendig würden, falls irgendjemand auf die wahnsinnige Idee käme, Hogwarts anzugreifen."

Sie hatte geradeaus zur Tafel geschaut, während sie ihm geantwortet hatte, doch bei den letzten Worten wandte sie ihren Blick zu ihm und schaute ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. Das Gefühl, dass mehr an dieser neuen Schülerin war als im ersten Moment bemerkbar, verstärkte sich. Äußerlich ruhig erwiderte er: „Ja, die Mauern hier führen definitiv ein Eigenleben. Und der Unterricht? Sie haben mich in Zaubertränke beeindruckt und, falls Sie mir gestatten, dies zu sagen, Professor Slughorn wirkte nicht weniger erfreut."

Wieder dauerte es eine unpassend lange Zeit, ehe Tom eine Antwort erhielt, und wieder fiel sie nicht so aus, wie er es erwartet hätte: „Ehrlich gesagt, ist Zaubertränke eines meiner schwächeren Fächer. Falls Professor Slughorn erwartet, in mir eine interessierte Schülerin zu finden, wird er enttäuscht werden."

Genervt stellte Tom fest, dass die Antworten, die Hermine Dumbledore ihm gab, ausführlich und höflich waren, aber keinerlei Anknüpfungspunkte für ein weiteres Gespräch ergaben. Wenn er sich nicht auf ein unangenehmes Frage-Antwort-Spiel einlassen wollte, würde er für den Augenblick eine Niederlage einstecken und schweigen müssen. Es geschah selten, dass jemand sich ihm verweigerte, und noch seltener, dass diese Person sich so geschickt aus der Affäre zog.

Zu Toms Erleichterung betraten in diesem Augenblick Abraxas Malfoy und Rufus Lestrange den Raum. Er witterte eine neue Chance, sich der brünetten Schülerin zu nähern.

„Ah, Miss Dumbledore, darf ich Sie mit zwei meiner Freunde näher bekannt machen?", fragte er, ohne jedoch ernsthaft an einer Erwiderung interessiert zu sein. Er erhob sich und legte Malfoy eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Abraxas Malfoy, er saß gestern Abend an Ihrer linken Seite. Falls Sie jemals eine Frage über irgendein altes Zauberergeschlecht hier in England haben sollten, wenden Sie sich an ihn."

Zu seiner Verwunderung und nicht geringen Missbilligung erhob sich Hermine ebenfalls und lächelte seinen blonden Freund an: „Es waren gestern ein paar viele Namen und Gesichter, die auf mich eingestürmt sind. Schön, dass ich Sie nun nochmals in Ruhe kennen lernen darf."

Abraxas erwiderte das Lächeln, sagte jedoch nichts. Mit steigender Frustration wandte sich Tom nun zu seinen anderen Freund, um diesen ebenfalls erneut vorzustellen: „Dies ist Rufus Lestrange. Er ist der Anführer unserer Quidditch-Mannschaft und einer der besten Duellanten, die wir in unserem Haus haben. Sehen Sie sich also vor, wenn Sie ihm in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegenüber stehen."

Das Lächeln verschwand von Hermines Lippen, als ihr Blick über das Gesicht von Lestrange wanderte. Als habe sie plötzlich einen Geist gesehen, wurde sie kreidebleich, packte ihren linken Unterarm und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Abraxas, sag mir bitte, dass du das Verhalten unserer neuen Mitschülerin ebenso merkwürdig findest wie ich!", zischte Tom Riddle, nachdem Hermine außer Sichtweite war. Sein zuvor freundlicher Blick war hart und berechnend geworden, während er in Gedanken versuchte zu verstehen, was mit diesem Mädchen los war.

„Dass sie dich nicht mag, ist in der Tat etwas Neues."


	4. II 2 - Verloren in der Zeit

_**Autor-Notiz:** Ich freue mich, dass meine neue Geschichte bisher auch ganz gut ankommt. Da ich auf uneingeloggte Reviews nicht direkt antworten kann, will ich dies kurz hier tun: Dass der Eindruck entstand, dass Hermine einfach so Abraxas Malfoy mag, war nicht geplant. Eine Erklärung für ihre geringere Abneigung ihm gegenüber findet sich in diesem Kapitel - hoffentlich ausreichend? Fortsetzungen zu meinen gerade beendeten Fanfictions sind nicht geplant, aber ich schließe nicht aus, dass ich nicht den ein oder anderen Oneshot schreibe, um bestimmte Charaktere noch einmal genauer zu beleuchten!_

* * *

**~ { II.2 } ~**

**~ Verloren in der Zeit ~**

Schwer atmend klammerte Hermine sich an das Waschbecken in der nächstgelegenen Mädchentoilette. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie unfassbar dumm sie war. Als der Name Lestrange gefallen war, hatte sie sich unwillkürlich an Bellatrix Lestrange erinnern müssen, auch wenn diese ursprünglich zur Familie Black gehörte. Und mit dem Gesicht dieser verrückten Frau war die Erinnerung an einen gewissen Vorfall im Anwesen der Malfoys zurückgekehrt. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn irgendeiner ihrer neuen Hauskameraden die vernarbten Buchstaben auf ihrem Unterarm zu sehen bekam, die deutlich das Wort Schlammblut bildeten. Sie galt hier als Reinblut und so eine Narbe war schwer zu erklären.

Mit zitternden Händen griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab, rief sich in Gedanken zur Ordnung und legte einen Zauber über ihren Arm, der die Narbe verbergen würde. Bis zu dem Moment, da sie aus dem Klassenraum gestürzt war, hatte sie sich ganz gut geschlagen, wie sie selbst befand. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich Tom Riddle gegenüber höflich zu verhalten, obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie, ihn einfach mit einem gezielten Fluch ins Jenseits zu befördern. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass dies nicht das war, was ihr anderes Selbst zuvor in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, doch der Drang war stark. Ihn im Zaum gehalten und sogar eine richtige Unterhaltung mit ihm geführt zu haben, war für ihre Verhältnisse schon eine große Leistung.

Mit raschen Schritten kehrte sie in das Klassenzimmer zurück. Sie traf gleichzeitig mit Professor Binns ein und war gespannt, ob diese jüngere, noch lebende Form ihres eigenen Professors ebenso langweilig und unaufgeregt daher kommen würde wie zu ihrer Zeit. Die Blicke, die die drei Männer, mit denen sie sich zuvor unterhalten hatte, ihr zuwarfen, waren voller Misstrauen und Neugier, doch sie beschloss, sie einfach zu ignorieren und an ihren Platz zwischen Tom Riddle und Rufus Lestrange zurück zu kehren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Dumbledore?", kam es leise von Riddle, kaum dass sie Platz genommen hatte. Innerlich stöhnend flüsterte sie zurück: „Danke der Nachfrage, es besteht für Sie kein Grund zur Besorgnis."

Anschließend, nach einem kurzen inneren Kampf, wandte sie sich zu dem Mann rechts von ihr und sagte leise: „Verzeihen Sie mein unmögliches Benehmen vorhin. Es war nicht Ihr Anblick, der zu meinem überstürzten Abgang führte, seien Sie sich dessen sicher."

Sie hatte nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, doch der rothaarige Mann neben ihr erwiderte mit gesenkter Stimme: „Ich akzeptiere Ihre Entschuldigung mit Freuden. Aber Sie müssen mir auch die Frage gestatten, warum sind Sie dann so eilig verschwunden?"

„Ich…", setzte Hermine an, ehe ihr aufging, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Krampfhaft dachte sie nach, doch egal, welche Entschuldigung sie in Betracht zog, alle klangen in ihren eigenen Ohren schon nach lahmen Ausreden. Eine kalte Hand legte sich mit einem Mal auf ihr linkes Knie, als Tom Riddle sich zu ihrem Tischnachbarn beugte und zischte: „Es ist unhöflich, eine Dame so in Bedrängnis zu bringen, Lestrange. Vielleicht gab es einen sehr intimen Grund für ihr Verschwinden, zwinge sie nicht dazu, dich und sich selbst durch eine Lüge beschämen zu müssen."

Entsetzt über die plötzliche körperliche Nähe zum künftigen Dunklen Lord fuhr Hermine rum, so dass sie die Reaktion ihres Tischnachbarn nicht mitbekam. Mit mühsam unterdrückter Abscheu verlangte sie leise: „Mr. Riddle, Sie überschreiten gerade eine Grenze. Nehmen Sie Ihre Hand bitte zurück."

Tatsächlich zog der dunkelhaarige Mann sich sofort wieder zurück, doch er bedachte Hermine dabei mit einem so skeptischen Blick, dass sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob die gewöhnliche Reaktion aller anderen Schülerinnen auf seine Berührungen in hoffnungslosen Schwärmereien bestand. _Tom Riddle ist nicht nur der zukünftige Voldemort, sondern offensichtlich in seiner Jugend bei Frauen sehr beliebt gewesen_, dachte sich Hermine, während sie angestrengt nach vorne zu Professor Binns starrte, _Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es lange aushalten werde, von diesem Monster belagert zu werden._

oOoOoOo

Müde rieb sich Hermine die Augen. Der Tag war lang gewesen und obwohl sie in allen anderen Fächern nicht hatte neben Tom Riddle sitzen müssen, war sie sich seiner Anwesenheit doch stets nur zu bewusst gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass sie in jeder Minute auf ihr Verhalten zu achten hatte, sich den veralteten Höflichkeitsregeln dieser Zeit beugen musste und gleichzeitig nicht wie eine Gryffindor erscheinen durfte, zerrte an ihren Nerven. Dieser Tag hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie, solange sie im Jahre 1944 gefangen war, niemals sie selbst würde sein können. Und sie war bereits jetzt so ausgelaugt davon, dass sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie das durchhalten würde.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte sie sich entsprechend rasch in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen. Nicht nur war dies der einzige Ort im Schloss, an dem sie sich heimisch fühlen konnte und gleichzeitig in ihrer Rolle als Slytherin keinen Verdacht erregen würde. Darüber hinaus hatte sie gehofft, dass es wie zu ihrer Zeit sein würde: Nach dem Abendessen hatten sich nie sonderlich viele Schüler in der Bibliothek aufgehalten, man konnte dort tatsächlich einige Momente des Alleinseins genießen. Tatsächlich hatte sie auch jetzt eine stille, abgeschiedene Ecke gefunden, sich das nächst beste Buch geschnappt und versucht, ihre negativen, wandernden Gedanken zu stoppen.

„Ganz alleine?"

Die dunkle Stimme ließ Hermine aufschrecken. Sie hatte nicht wirklich in dem Buch gelesen, denn ihre Gedanken waren doch von alleine auf Wanderschaft gegangen, und so hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass sich ihr jemand genähert hatte. Langsam blickte sie auf und fand sich der großen Gestalt von Abraxas Malfoy gegenüber. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer schloss sie das Buch. Obwohl sie mit der Familie Malfoy in ihrer Zeit keine gute Erfahrung gemacht hatte, so hatte doch zumindest Draco bewiesen, dass nicht jeder Malfoy darauf brannte, Voldemort zu gefallen. Es hatte überrascht, dass er sie, Harry und Ron damals nicht verraten hatte, als sie in der Villa der Malfoys gefangen gehalten worden waren. Ganz sicher hatte er sie erkannt, selbst Harry, den sie so verunstaltet hatte. Trotzdem hatte er eine schwammige Aussage getroffen. In seiner Situation, wo seine Familie eh bereits in Ungnade gefallen war, hatte ihn das gewiss unheimlichen Mut gekostet. Und nun stand sie vor seinem Großvater, der stolz und auf Ehre bedacht erschien, aber dabei eine aufrichtige Freundlichkeit besaß, die ihr Herz wärmte.

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte sie schließlich, schenkte dem blonden Mann jedoch ein einladendes Lächeln, da sie nicht vorhatte, ihn sofort zu vertreiben, falls er mit ihr reden wollte.

„Ist Ihre Lektüre wichtig, oder darf ich Sie auf eine Tasse Tee einladen?", erkundigte sich Abraxas Malfoy mit vollendeter Höflichkeit und der Andeutung einer Verbeugung. Verunsichert flackerten ihre Augen zwischen dem leeren Raum hinter ihrem Gesprächspartner und dessen Gesicht hin und her – war er geschickt worden, um sie in eine Falle zu locken?

_Sei nicht dumm!_, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, _Es gibt noch für niemanden hier irgendeinen Grund, dir eine Falle zu stellen. Wenn du dich weiterhin so abweisend verhältst, wirst du nur immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf dich lenken!_

Mit einem weiteren Lächeln stand sie von dem Tisch auf, stellte das Buch ins Regal zurück und erwiderte dann so ruhig wie möglich: „Es war eher zur Ablenkung und weniger zur Bildung gedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Abraxas hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermine erkannte, dass sie sich unterhaken sollte. Mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht kam sie der auffordernden Geste nach, um dann mit ihrem Begleiter in Richtung der Kerker zu gehen.

„Ich hoffe, der erste Tag hier war nicht zu anstrengend für Sie?", begann der hochgewachsene Mann nach wenigen Schritten eine lockere Konversation.

„Nicht mehr oder weniger anstrengend als ich es gewohnt bin", erwiderte Hermine im selben Plauderton, „ich lerne gerne, entsprechend kann Schule für mich eigentlich nie zu anstrengend sein."

„Oh, da haben Sie etwas mit dem guten Tom gemein. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so darauf brennt, Neues zu lernen."

Unschlüssig, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, und unwillig, sich über Voldemort zu unterhalten, wechselte Hermine das Thema: „Was ist mit Ihnen, haben Sie keine Freude am Lernen?"

Das tiefe Lachen, das sie mit dieser Frage ihrem Begleiter entlockte, überraschte Hermine, klang es doch so anders als das oftmals gehässige Lachen, dass sie von Draco zu Schulzeiten gehört hatte.

„Ich wäre kein Slytherin, wenn nicht auch ich ein gewisses Maß an Wissbegier hätte. Aber ich interessiere mich eher für einige wenige Fächer als für alles."

Während sie sich weiter über Lieblingsfächer und Talente unterhielten, kamen sie schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin an. Zu Hermines Überraschung führte Abraxas sie jedoch nicht zu einem der Sofas in diesem Raum, sondern steuerte auf eine unscheinbare Tür an der Wand neben dem Kamin zu. Er öffnete sie, spähte in den Raum dahinter und, als er ihn leer vorfand, bat Hermine hinein. Zögernd trat sie durch die Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie ein kleineres Zimmer vor, in welchem ein Tisch mit zwei kleinen, aber sehr edel wirkenden Sesseln und einem langen Sofa stand, dahinter eine große Bücherwand und an der rechten Seite eine Art Fenster, das Ausblick auf die Tiefen des Großen Sees gab.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass so ein Raum existiert!"

„Dies ist der Aufenthaltsraum für uns Siebtklässler. In dem Bücherregal dort finden Sie alle Lehrbücher für unseren Jahrgang und dank dem kontinuierlichen Eifer vieler Generationen zusätzliche nützliche Nachschlagewerke. Außerdem haben wir hier die Möglichkeit, direkt Hauselfen aus der Küche zu rufen und uns so mit Essen und Trinken zu versorgen."

Mit einem verkrampften Lächeln ließ sich Hermine auf einem der beiden Sessel nieder, während Abraxas den anderen wählte. Mit einem Schnipsen ließ er einen Hauself erscheinen, der sich tief vor dem Slytherin verbeugte und seine Befehle abwartete.

„Welchen Tee wollen wir trinken?", fragte Abraxas sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ganz klassisch einen Earl Grey?", schlug Hermine vor. Während sie beobachtete, wie Abraxas den Wunsch an die kleine Kreatur weiter gab, wurde sie sich bewusst, wie bizarr das Ganze war. Hier saß sie, vermutlich nur durch wenige Mauern von dem künftigen Dunklen Lord getrennt, machte höfliche Konversation mit einem jener Männer, die wahrscheinlich zu seinen ersten Anhängern gehören würden – oder gar schon gehörten? –, gefangen in einer vergangenen Zeit ohne große Hoffnungen, jemals in ihre eigene zurückzukehren und entsprechend mit der Aussicht auf ihren baldigen Tod, und bestellte in aller Seelenruhe Tee. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, mit Dumbledore zu reden, einfach um diese merkwürdigen Gefühle, die sich im Laufe des Tages aufgebaut hatten, loszuwerden, sich von der Seele zu reden, wie verzweifelt und einsam sie sich fühlte. Doch der Professor hatte ihr am Sonntagabend bereits mitgeteilt, dass die erste Schulwoche stets so turbulent für alle Lehrkräfte war, dass er beim besten Willen keine Zeit für sie haben würde, egal wie verzwickt ihre Situation auch war.

„Miss Dumbledore?"

Erschrocken schaute Hermine auf. Während sie ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, hatte ihr Gesprächspartner offenbar eine Frage gestellt, die sie nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, meine Gedanken sind gerade woanders hin gewandert. Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Sie müssen sich für nichts entschuldigen", gab Abraxas mit vollendeter Höflichkeit zurück, „ich verstehe nur zu gut, wenn Sie im Moment Besseres im Kopf haben als locker mit mir zu plaudern. Andererseits hatte ich gedacht, dass ein gutes Gespräch Sie vielleicht aufmuntern könnte, deswegen habe ich Sie eingeladen."

„Aufmuntern?"

„Sie wirkten den Tag über niedergeschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, was Tom und Rufus über Ihr Verhalten heute Vormittag denken, aber für mich sah es so aus, als seien Sie gerade in einer Situation, die Sie überfordert, als könnten Sie Hilfe gebrauchen – oder einfach nur ein offenes Ohr. Ich mag nicht der Schulsprecher sein, aber ich nehme mich gerne neuer Schüler und ihrer Sorgen an. Wenn ich also irgendetwas für Sie tun kann – nur heraus damit, keine falsche Scheu."

Hermine musste sich anstrengen, nicht mit offenem Mund zu starren. Die Worte, die sie da von Abraxas hörte, waren das letzte, was sie von einem Slytherin erwartet hätte, zumal einem wie Malfoy. _Andererseits, sagt der Sprechende Hut nicht immer, dass Slytherin das Haus ist, in dem man wirklich treue Freunde finden kann?_

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Anteilnahme, wirklich. Es bedeutet mir viel zu wissen, dass hier jemand ist, der sich ehrlich um seine Mitmenschen kümmert!", erwiderte sie schließlich ernst, wobei sie ihm fest in die Augen sah, „Ich möchte nicht über meine Vergangenheit reden, das ist noch zu schmerzhaft für mich. Aber wenn Sie mir einfach ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten so wie jetzt, hilft mir das schon ungemein, mich nicht ganz so einsam hier zu fühlen."

Es freute Hermine, dass Abraxas ihren Blick offen erwiderte. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, ausgerechnet in einem jungen Mann, der Tom Riddle so nahe stand, jemanden zu finden, der so offen und ehrlich war. Noch wusste sie nicht, wie Abraxas wirklich zu Voldemort stand, noch wusste sie auch nicht, ob Tom Riddle zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits bei seinen engsten Vertrauten als Voldemort bekannt war – Harry hätte ihr diese Frage vielleicht beantworten können, doch sie wusste es nicht. Sie konnte es nur vermuten und musste zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit das Schlimmste annehmen, entsprechend war auch im Umgang mit diesem charmanten Jungen höchste Vorsicht geboten. Dennoch, seine herzliche Art wärmte ihr Herz.

Inzwischen war der Hauself wieder erschienen und hatte ihnen eine Kanne mit Earl Grey, eine Schale mit Würfelzucker sowie ein Kännchen mit Milch für den Tee gebracht. Nachdem er alles auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und wieder verschwunden war, übernahm Abraxas es, beide Tassen zu füllen. Hermine lehnte Milch und Zucker ab, griff nach ihrer Tasse und trank genüsslich den ersten Schluck. Während die heiße Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle runter rann, sinnierte Hermine darüber, wie tröstend ein guter heißer Tee doch sein konnte.

„Ich fürchte fast, Sie können Gedanken lesen. Dieser Tee ist genau das, was ich gebraucht habe", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens spielerisch, „wie konnten Sie das wissen?"

Erneut ertönte das tiefe Lachen, das ihr so angenehm in den Ohren klang: „Oh, wissen konnte ich das nicht. Aber wenn mich einmal Trübsal überkommt, hilft mir stets eine gute Tasse Tee darüber hinweg. Es war einen Versuch wert."

Zufrieden schlürfte Hermine weiter an ihrem Tee. Vielleicht würde sie heute Nacht besser schlafen können als zuvor. Falls der morgige Tag weniger anstrengend würde, könnte sie vielleicht anfangen, nach dem zu suchen, weswegen sie hier war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie etwas tun musste oder einen besonderen Gegenstand finden sollte oder vielleicht eine Zauberformel. Doch was es auch war, vom Abwarten würde sie es nicht finden. Ihr erster Schritt am nächsten Tag würde sein, in der Bibliothek Bücher über Zeitreisen zu finden. Sie würde damit bis nach dem Abendessen warten, damit niemand mitbekam, welchem Thema ihr Interesse galt.

„Miss Dumbledore", riss sie da wieder die Stimme ihres Begleiters aus ihren Gedanken, „ich … ich würde Sie gerne bei Ihrem Vornamen anreden dürfen, wenn Sie es erlauben."

Lächelnd stellte Hermine ihre Tasse wieder auf den Tisch zurück und widmete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem blonden Mann: „Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Ich bin Hermine."

Das Lächeln wurde von Abraxas erwidert, während er ihre Hand ergriff und seinerseits sagte: „Und ich bin Abraxas."

„Vermutlich bin ich sowieso die einzige, die hier gesiezt wird und alle anderen mit Sie anspricht, oder?"

„Oh nein!", sagte Abraxas kopfschüttelnd, während er beiden eine zweite Tasse einschenkte, „Unterschätze nicht, wie wichtig für die meisten hier die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln sind. Tatsächlich rufen sich nur jene hier beim Vornamen, die Freunde sind."

„Sind wir denn Freunde?"

„Wenn du so direkt fragst – nein, vermutlich noch nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir uns besser kennen, werden wir Freunde sein."

_Befreundet mit einem Todesser – wer hätte das gedacht?_, wunderte Hermine sich innerlich, doch sie bewahrte das freundliche Lächeln auf ihrem Lippen. _Noch ist er kein Todesser, noch gibt es keine Todesser! Vielleicht ist er schon ein Anhänger Voldemorts, aber vermutlich weiß er noch nicht, worauf genau er sich da eingelassen hat. Noch sind alle hier junge, unschuldige Menschen, für die die Unterdrückung der Muggel und der Hass auf Muggelgeborene nur ein Spiel darstellen. Noch ist keiner hier ein grausames Monster. Außer Riddle selbst._

Als sie schließlich die Müdigkeit übermannte, verabschiedete sich Hermine freundlich von Abraxas und suchte den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie hatte erfreut festgestellt, dass die Siebtklässlerinnen sich jeweils zu zweit ein Zimmer teilten und da es in ihrem Jahrgang bisher sechs Mädchen gegeben hatte, hatte sie nun zufällig eines für sich alleine. _Vielleicht_, dachte sie, _werde ich mich irgendwann in diesem Raum heimisch fühlen._

Sie hatte die Tür am Ende des Ganges, der von der rechten Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes aus zu der Treppe hinunter in den Korridor mit den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, fast erreicht, als ihr ein dunkelhaariger Mann in den Weg trat. Wie erstarrt blieb sie stehen und blickte in das Gesicht von Tom Riddle hinauf.

Er sah nicht freundlich aus.


	5. II 3 - Verloren in der Zeit

_**Autor-Notiz: **Da ich in einem Review danach gefragt wurde, gibt es hier eine Antwort: Ich kann derzeit nicht sagen, wie viele Kapitel diese Geschichte haben wird, nur, dass es sehr, sehr viele werden. Es sind derzeit 15 Kapitel fertig und die Geschichte geht gerade erst los. Es ist nicht so leicht, Tom Riddles Charakter authentisch darzustellen, dazu braucht es viel Zeit, ebenso wie sich das Zeitreise-Problem nicht mal so eben lösen lässt. Ich hoffe sehr, ihr stört euch nicht an einer weiteren, epischen Geschichte von mir ... :x_

* * *

**~ { II.3 } ~**

**~ Verloren in der Zeit ~**

„Miss Dumbledore", begrüßte Riddle Hermine mit einem knappen Nicken, „Sie sind recht spät unterwegs."

„Ich hatte noch einen Tee zu mir genommen. Abraxas war so freundlich, mir das kleine Studierzimmer zu zeigen, welches den Siebtklässlern zur Verfügung steht", erklärte sie. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr, der offensichtlich Todessehnsucht hatte, ließ sie dann noch hinzufügen: „Eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, dass der Schulsprecher mir etwas so Wichtiges wie dies zeigen würde."

Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, hätte Hermine sich am liebsten selbst getreten. Sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und sie wollte sich eigentlich auch nicht den künftigen Lord Voldemort zum Feind machen. Und doch, jener kleine Teil von ihr, der sie die Worte hatte sagen lassen, verlangte danach, diesen jungen Mann zu schlagen und zu demütigen – und sei es auch nur verbal.

"Sie sind eine interessante junge Frau, Miss Dumbledore", sagte Riddle im Plauderton, "und Sie geben mir viele Rätsel auf. Ein Beispiel: Warum provozieren Sie mich, ohne dass ich Sie zuvor provoziert hätte?", er trat näher an Hermine heran, während er weiter sprach. "Ein anderes Beispiel: Warum sprechen Sie reinstes Englisch, obwohl Sie angeblich ihre Kindheit in Amerika verbracht haben?"

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand sie aufgrund ihrer Sprache verdächtigen würde. Gewiss, sie sprach wie eine Engländerin, doch ihr Wortwahl war trotz aller Mühen so ungewöhnlich, dass sie sicher gewesen war, dass man sie ohne Probleme für eine Amerikanerin halten würde. Sie schluckte und erwiderte mühsam: "Meine Eltern sind beide Engländer und meine Mutter hat stets wert auf korrektes Englisch gelegt. Nicht, dass es Sie etwas angehen würde, Mr. Riddle."

Sie sah, wie sein Mundwinkel zuckte, als sie seinen Namen voller Verachtung ausspie, doch ansonsten blieb er ruhig: "Ich gebe zu, ihre Wortwahl ist ungewöhnlich, doch niemand, der Ihnen zuhört, würde sie jemals für eine Amerikanerin halten."

"Schön für Sie, dass Sie so ein feines Ohr haben", spottete Hermine, darauf bedacht, das Thema zu wechseln und ihn nicht weiter über ihre undichte Geschichte nachdenken zu lassen, "haben Sie vor, Sprachwissenschaftler zu werden?"

„Ihre Feindseligkeit mir gegenüber überrascht mich", kam es langsam von Riddle, „Sie kennen mich nicht und dennoch scheinen Sie mich nicht zu mögen. Habe ich Ihnen etwas getan, ohne es zu wissen?"

Wütend ballte Hermine die Fäuste: „Ist es Ihnen noch nie untergekommen, dass man sich einfach nicht mag? Manche Menschen passen eben einfach nicht zusammen, das ist normal, und dann geht man sich einfach aus dem Weg. Ist das so schwer?"

Mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht trat Tom Riddle näher an Hermine heran. Unwillkürlich wich sie zurück, bis sie mit ihrem Rücken an die steinerne Wand des Ganges stieß. Sie war alleine mit ihm, es war spät genug, dass sie davon ausgehen konnte, dass kein anderer Schüler hier zufällig vorbei kommen würde – und sowieso befand sie sich in dem Flur, der nur zur Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Selbst wenn eine Schülerin hier vorbei käme, sie würde gewiss eher Tom Riddle und nicht ihr Hilfe leisten. Nervös tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab in den Tiefen ihres langen Rockes.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mit solch einer Frechheit behandelt zu werden, Miss Dumbledore!", zischte er ihr kalt zu, „Und ich werde das auch nicht tolerieren. Mag sein, dass Höflichkeit in Amerika unwichtig ist, hier aber verlange ich, dass Sie sich entsprechend unserer Regeln verhalten."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich unhöflich bin", presste Hermine zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor, während ihre Hand sich fest um ihren Zauberstab schloss, „ich habe lediglich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass ich Sie nicht mag und es deswegen vorziehe, Ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sollte Ihnen das nicht gelegen kommen? Warum wollen Sie die Gesellschaft eines Menschen, der die Ihre nicht schätzt?"

„Es reicht jetzt", stieß Riddle hervor, ehe er sie mit seinem rechten Unterarm fest gegen die Wand drückte. Bevor er jedoch mehr sagen konnte, hatte Hermine ihren Stab gezückt und presste diesen gegen seine Kehle. Sie sah Überraschung in seinen Augen aufblitzen, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie abschätzig.

„Sie sind schnell mit dem Stab, Miss Dumbledore, schneller als ich es von einer Frau erwartet hätte", gestand er schließlich, „doch damit haben Sie endgültig eine Grenze überschritten. Kein Schüler bedroht einen anderen mit Magie in diesem Schloss. Ich werde Sie nicht melden, um Ihnen eine Chance zu geben, sich zu entschuldigen und zu erkennen, dass ich Ihren Hass nicht verdient habe. Sollten Sie sich aber künftig erneut auf diese Weise präsentieren, werde ich nicht umhin kommen, Sie als Bedrohung des Schulfriedens dem Direktor zu melden."

Bebend vor Wut ließ Hermine ihren Zauberstab sinken. Sie wusste nicht, wen sie gerade mehr hasste, sich selbst für ihr dummes Verhalten oder ihn, doch sie sah ein, dass es für den Augenblick besser war, sich geschlagen zu geben. Mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die sie aufbringen konnte, sagte sie schließlich: „Es tut mir leid, es war nicht richtig, zum Zauberstab zu greifen. Dennoch – Sie haben ebenfalls eine Grenze überschritten und mit körperlicher Gewalt gedroht. Ich verlange dafür genauso eine Entschuldigung."

Der ausdruckslose Blick, der ihr begegnete, ließ Hermine daran zweifeln, dass Tom Riddle ihren Worten irgendeine Beachtung schenken würde, doch zu ihrem maßlosen Erstaunen kräuselten sich seine Lippen schließlich zu einem Grinsen: „Ganz recht, das war nicht angemessen. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte dafür. Es ist etwas an Ihnen, was mich meine Beherrschung hat verlieren lassen – ich bin normalerweise der letzte, der Frauen gegenüber gewalttätig wird. Seien Sie künftig brav, dann werde ich Sie mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln."

Für einen langen Moment schaut er ihr direkt in die Augen, bis er schließlich eine Verbeugung andeutete und verschwand. Mit klopfendem Herzen schaute Hermine ihm nach. So groß ihre Wut auf sich selbst auch war – _Du wolltest seine Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden! Du wolltest unter dem Radar fliegen, bis du weißt, was du tun musst!_ – die Tatsache, dass der künftige Dunkle Lord gerade von einer Sekunde zur nächsten von drohend und angsteinflößend zu freundlich und flirtend gewechselt hatte, verwirrte sie zutiefst. Die Aussicht, eventuell öfter von Lord Voldemort angeflirtet zu werden, bereitete ihr schon jetzt Übelkeit.

_Ich will nach Hause._

oOoOoOo

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine am Dienstagmorgen beim Frühstück ihren Stundenplan. Sie war überrascht gewesen festzustellen, dass sich das System der Schulfächer im Laufe der Jahrzehnte tatsächlich verändert hatte. Während sie in ihrer Zeit im siebten Schuljahr in all jenen Fächern ihren UTZ-Grad automatisch hätte erwerben können, in denen sie im fünften Jahr ihre ZAGs erreicht hatte, so konnten Siebtklässler früher offensichtlich wählen. Zwar musste man immer noch sehr gute Noten in den ZAGs ablegen, um zu den UTZ-Kursen zugelassen zu werden, doch konnte man auch jene Fächer weiter belegen, in denen man es nicht geschafft hatte. Auch war es nicht zwingend, UTZ-Kurse in allen Fächern zu belegen, in denen man ZAGs geschafft hatte. Stattdessen konnte man sich mindestens vier UTZ-Kurse aussuchen, die man dann zwei Mal die Woche hatte, und die übrigen Fächer einfach so belegen. Hermine hatte zuerst vorgehabt, in all ihren ZAG-Fächern auch ihren UTZ zu machen, doch Dumbledore hatte sie zurecht ermahnt – ihre würde dann die Zeit fehlen, sich um ihr eigentliches Anliegen zu kümmern. Und so hatte sie Wahrsagen und Muggelkunde gar nicht gewählt und in Alchemie, Astronomie und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nur den Grundkurs belegt. Damit war ihr Stundenplan immer noch voller als der ihrer meisten Mitschüler mit Ausnahme vielleicht von einigen Ravenclaw-Schülern.

Heute würde sie als erstes Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben. Ihr graute bei dem Gedanken daran, zusammen mit Tom Riddle in einem Raum zu sein, wenn es um Dunkle Künste ging. Darüber hinaus hatte Harry ihr erzählt, dass die jetzige Professorin, Galatea Merrythought, nach Riddles letztem Schuljahr vorzeitig in den Ruhestand gegangen war und dass dies vermutlich mit der geöffneten Kammer des Schreckens in seinem fünften Jahr im Zusammenhang stand. Wusste diese Frau etwas? Oder hatte Riddle ihr bereits etwas angetan?

„Du hast dir ja ziemlich viel vorgenommen", wurde sie von Abraxas begrüßt, der sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung neben sie setzte. Hermine meinte, einen fragenden Blick von Tom Riddle, der ihr gegenüber am Tisch saß, zu spüren, doch da Abraxas ihn ignorierte, beschloss sie, dasselbe zu tun.

„Ich dachte, du hättest gestern schon festgestellt, dass ich der neugierigste Mensch der Welt bin?", gab sie spielerisch zurück. Das Lachen, das sie ihm mit dieser Frage entlockte, klang warm in ihren Ohren: „In der Tat. Aber ehrlich, werte Hermine, ich glaube, außer Tom hat niemand sonst acht UTZ-Kurse. Bist du sicher, dass du das alles schaffst?"

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich ihm unterlegen bin?"

„Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass dem nicht so ist?", mischte sich da eben jener ein. Missmutig wandte Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Abraxas zu Riddle und erwiderte: „Möglich."

Abraxas, der die aufkommende Spannung zwischen seinem Freund und der neuen Schülerin instinktiv spürte, ging sofort dazwischen: „Niemand ist so gut wie Tom, Hermine. Es ist keine Schande, gegen ihn zu verlieren."

_Es würde nur den Untergang der Welt, wie ich sie liebe, bedeuten, wenn er gewinnt!_, schrie sie innerlich, doch sie versuchte, äußerlich eine unbeteiligte Miene zu machen: „Ich wiederhole: Möglich. Wir haben erst einen Schultag hinter uns, das ist schwerlich ausreichend, um uns vergleichen zu können. Und ob ich es als Schande empfinde, gegen jemanden zu verlieren, will doch lieber ich selbst entscheiden."

„Haben Sie unser Gespräch über Nacht vergessen?", fragte Riddle mit finsterer Miene. Hermine ignorierte den besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von Abraxas und erwiderte: „Nein, wie kommen Sie auf die Idee?"

„Tun Sie nicht so unschuldig. Was habe ich gestern über braves Verhalten gesagt?", zischte er ihr leise über den Tisch entgegen, so dass ihre Mitschüler, die inzwischen neugierig zu ihnen rüber schauten, ihrer Unterhaltung nicht mehr folgen konnten.

„Sie sagten, Sie würden mir mit mehr Respekt begegnen, wenn ich brav wäre", wiederholte Hermine wahrheitsgetreu, „doch ich habe zu keinem Zeitpunkt gesagt, dass ich das vorhabe."

Ehe Riddle darauf etwas sagen konnte, erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Platz, griff ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Sie war kaum aus der Großen Halle getreten, da hatte Abraxas sie eingeholt.

„Ich war mir gestern nicht sicher, aber euer Gespräch gerade … Hermine, magst du Tom nicht?", erkundigte sich der blonde Slytherin, während sein Gesicht noch immer besorgt drein schaute.

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte sie ungerührt, „ich kann dir nicht sagen, was es ist, aber er hat etwas an sich, was mich wütend macht."

Sie wusste, dass sie schlecht sagen konnte, dass sie in Tom Riddle nur den künftigen Massenmörder Lord Voldemort sehen konnte, doch mit ihrer Aussage war sie nahe genug bei der Wahrheit geblieben.

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht", entgegnete Abraxas, „und ich finde es nicht richtig, einen Menschen nach dem ersten Eindruck zu beurteilen."

„Normalerweise würde ich dir recht geben, aber Riddle … weißt du, dass er mir gestern nach unserem Teetrinken aufgelauert hat? Er hat mich gewaltsam gegen eine Wand gestoßen und bedroht. Und erst, als ich meinen Zauberstab gezückt habe, hat er von mir gelassen. Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich ihm dafür Sympathien entgegenbringe?"

„Das hat er getan?", hauchte Abraxas. Hermine hob zur Antwort nur eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Riddle bereits mehrere Morde begangen hatte . Hatte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt seinen Freunden gegenüber wirklich noch nie seine dunkle Seite gezeigt? Oder war Abraxas einfach nur naiv?

„Ich weiß, dass Tom manchmal wirklich angsteinflößend sein kann", fuhr ihr Begleiter nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „er ist ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer … er kann Dinge tun, die nicht einmal erwachsene Zauberer können. Aber ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er ohne Grund einen Hauskameraden angegriffen hat. Geschweige denn eine Frau."

„Vielleicht", setzte Hermine an, ehe sie inne hielt und Luft holte. Ihr bot sich die einmalige Chance, Zweifel zu säen, doch sie hatte Angst, sich zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen. Sie wusste einfach zu wenig über Riddle und seine Anhänger zu Schulzeiten. Vorsichtig fuhr sie fort: „Vielleicht liegt das einfach daran, dass ihm keiner widerspricht. Er hat davon gesprochen, dass ich ihm zu frech bin. Vielleicht gefällt ihm das nicht und deswegen reagiert er empfindlich auf mich. Vielleicht kann er einfach mit Widerspruch nicht umgehen."

Bei dem letzten Satz hatte Hermine sich umgedreht und Abraxas fest in die Augen gesehen. Sie war nicht überrascht, dass er ihrem Blick auswich und kleinlaut zugab: „Bisher hat ihm nie jemand widersprochen, das stimmt wohl. Aber warum auch? Er ist klug und er ist Schulsprecher. Er ist gut darin, Streit zu schlichten und anderen zu helfen. Er weist nie jemanden ab, der zum Beispiel Hilfe bei Hausaufgaben braucht. Die Lehrer mögen ihn, aber anstatt das für sich auszunutzen, setzt er sich für uns ein. Jeder einzelne Schüler von Slytherin kann darauf vertrauen, dass Tom ihm helfen wird."

Hermine nickte langsam. Sie hatte von Harry gehört, dass Riddle gut darin gewesen ist, mit seinem Aussehen, seinem Charme und seiner Intelligenz die Lehrer zu bezirzen. Offensichtlich galt dasselbe auch für seine Mitschüler.

„Es ist vermutlich nicht klug, meine Abneigung offen zu zeigen, oder?", fragte sie schließlich, „Vermutlich mache ich mir da in Slytherin viele Feinde?"

„Darauf kannst du vertrauen. Die Mädchen werden sich vermutlich freuen, dass du keine neue Rivalin bist", sinnierte Abraxas, „du machst dir keine Vorstellung, wie beliebt er bei Frauen ist. Ein freundliches Lächeln von ihm und das Mädchen glaubt, er macht ihr den Hof. Aber wenn du ihn beleidigst, wirst du eine Armee von fanatischen Anhängern gegen dich finden."

Bei den Worten „fanatische Anhänger" zuckte Hermine zusammen, doch vermutlich hatte Abraxas damit nur unterstreichen wollen, wie extrem die Schwärmerei der Schülerinnen für Riddle war. Einen Seitenhieb konnte sie sich jedoch nicht verkneifen: „Und so ein Frauenheld ist dein Freund? Müsstest du nicht eifersüchtig sein, dass er dir und allen anderen Jungs die Mädchen ausspannt?"

„Ausspannt? Das ist aber ein äußerst unfeines Wort, liebe Hermine", erwiderte Abraxas mit erhobener Augenbraue, ehe er auf ihre Frage einging: „Und nein, Tom ist kein Frauenheld. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat er noch nie wirklich einem Mädchen den Hof gemacht. Vielleicht interessiert er sich nicht für das schöne Geschlecht. Oder er hat einfach noch nicht die richtige getroffen. Oder seine Studien sind ihm wichtiger. Fest steht, das Mädchen, dem er irgendwann den Hof machen wird, wird seinem Charme nicht lange widerstehen können."

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete Hermine die Tür zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, trat ein und suchte sich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe, ohne auf Abraxas zu achten. Selbst wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, wer Tom Riddle eines Tages werden würde, wäre sie ihm nicht so blind verfallen wie es bei dem blonden Slytherin und so ziemlich allen anderen in dieser Schule offensichtlich der Fall war. In ihrer Zeit, da war sich Hermine sicher, folgten die meisten Lord Voldemort nur aus Angst. Sicher, es gab verwirrte Geister wie Bellatrix Lestrange, aber ehemals loyale Anhänger wie die Malfoys schienen nicht aus Treue, sondern aus Mangel an anderen Möglichkeiten zu ihrem Lord zurück gekehrt zu sein. Der Tom Riddle, den sie hier kennen lernte, schien jedoch auf geheimnisvolle Art und Weise so charmant und überzeugend zu sein, dass die künftigen Todesser ihm wirklich aus Loyalität und Vertrauen folgen würden.

Sie lächelte Abraxas zu, als dieser sich neben sie setzte. Dieser junge, blonde Mann wirkte nicht so, als ob er ein schlechter Mensch war. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was sie in dieser Zeit getan hatte. Offensichtlich war es nichts, was die Zeitschiene, die sie kannte, geändert hatte. Dieser Junge würde früher oder später zu einem der ersten Todesser, würde die Ideale des Dunklen Lords unterstützen und ihm im Ersten Zaubererkrieg helfen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte Abraxas davon abhalten, ihn davor bewahren, seine Seele an den Teufel zu verkaufen. Obwohl sie ihn im Grunde genommen nicht kannte, spürte sie instinktiv, dass er ein ehrlicher Mensch war, mit dem sie unter anderen Umständen eine Freundschaft hätte haben können.

_Ich muss rausfinden, warum ich hier bin. Der Zeitkumkehrer und alles andere kann warten. Ich muss die Zukunft retten!_


	6. II 4 - Verloren in der Zeit

_**Autor-Notiz: **Hey ihr Lieben! Zeit für ein neues Kapitel! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass es euch nicht verschreckt, dass diese Geschichte wieder etwas epischer wird. Ich garantiere euch auch: Tom Riddle ist nicht freundlich. Er mag charmant und zuvorkommend auftreten können, aber er ist es nicht aus seinem Herzen heraus. Entsprechend ist es sehr unklug von Hermine, wie wenig sie ihre Emotionen verdeckt. Aber so sind sie eben, die Gryffindors: Sie tragen ihr Herz am rechten Fleck - und auf der Zunge..._

* * *

**~ { II.4 } ~**

**~ Verloren in der Zeit ~**

Nervös beobachtete Hermine die anderen Studenten. Niemand schien überrascht, dass Professor Merrythought die Tische und Stühle mit Magie zur Seite gerückt und dann eine Duellbühne in der Mitte des Raumes erschaffen hatte. Mit fragendem Blick wandte sie sich an Abraxas, der neben ihr stand.

„Ab dem fünften Jahr macht sie das immer. Ein kleiner Test am Anfang des Schuljahres, um die Stärke ihrer Schüler im Duell herauszufinden", erklärte er, „wir werden vermutlich wieder in dieselben Paare wie letztes Jahr eingeteilt und je nach dem, ob wir immer noch gleichstark sind, werden wir wieder für den Rest des Jahres in diesen Paaren zusammen arbeiten."

„Und was ist mit mir?", hakte sie nach. Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken, vor allen und insbesondere vor Tom Riddle ihre Duellierkünste zeigen zu müssen. Ihr war nur zu bewusst, dass sie durch ihre Erfahrungen im Krieg und durch das, was Harry ihnen in ihren heimlichen Lehrstunden im fünften Jahr beigebracht hatte, deutlich mächtiger war als es eine normale Schülerin sein sollte. Der Gedanke, dass sie damit erneut Riddles Aufmerksamkeit wecken könnte, behagte ihr nicht.

„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Warten wir es einfach ab", flüsterte Abraxas leise, als Professor Merrythought die Bühne betrat.

„Meine Lieben, Sie wissen ja alle, was nun folgt!", begann sie eine Ansprache, „Bitte stellen Sie sich in den Paaren zusammen, in denen Sie im letzten Jahr auch zusammen gearbeitet haben. Sie werden sich wieder duellieren und wenn Ihre Stärke noch immer etwa gleich groß ist, werden Sie weiterhin zusammen arbeiten."

Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte Hermine, wie Tom Riddle die Hand hob. Nach einem auffordernden Nicken sagte er: „Professor, ich habe im letzten Jahr mit Abraxas und Rufus zusammen gearbeitet, weil wir eine ungerade Anzahl von Schülern hatten. Mit Miss Dumbledore hier hat sich das nun geändert. Ich würde ihr gerne persönlich die Chance geben, sich zu beweisen, und, falls wir uns ebenbürtig sind, mit ihr zusammenarbeiten."

Bei diesen Worten wurde Hermine schlagartig kalkweiß. Der Blick, den Riddle ihr zuwarf, sprach Bände: Er hatte ihre Aussage am Frühstückstisch, dass sie sich nicht für unterlegen hielt, nicht vergessen und wollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um sie in die Schranken zu weisen. Sicher würde er doch keine verbotenen Zaubersprüche gegen sie anwenden?

„Ein sehr guter Gedanke, Mr. Riddle, aber Ihre Dreiergruppe war die stärkste im letzten Jahr, vielleicht findet sich ein passenderer Partner für Miss Dumbledore?"

„Oh, ich denke, ich bin völlig angemessen", widersprach jener, „Miss Dumbledore hat in den übrigen Schulstunden bisher recht viel Talent bewiesen, ich bin sicher, sie wird nicht vollkommen untergehen."

Zweifelnd schaute die Professorin Hermine an, doch da sie keine weitere Verzögerung wünschte, nickte sie schließlich. Ein Zittern erfasste diese. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie stark Voldemort in seiner Schulzeit gewesen war – sicherlich aber war er stärker als alle anderen hier. _Soll ich all mein Können zeigen? Falls Voldemort auffällt, dass ich besser bin als üblich, wird er mich dann nicht nur noch mehr belästigen? Ist es nicht besser, wenn er mich unterschätzt?_

Doch noch während Hermine diesen Gedanken hatte, spürte sie innerlich schon, wie ihr Ehrgeiz dagegen protestierte. Sie war zu stolz, um jemals zuzulassen, dass sie nicht alles gab, sich nicht bis zum letzten anstrengte. Es widerstrebte einfach ihrer Natur. Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen: _Schön. Vielleicht erleben wir ja heute alle eine Überraschung. Vielleicht ist Tom Riddle ja noch gar nicht so stark. Mit Voldemort kann ich es nicht aufnehmen, aber Riddle ist nur ein siebzehnjähriger Junge. Ich bin achtzehn. Ich habe einen Krieg hinter mir. Ich weiß, was es heißt, auf Leben und Tod zu kämpfen – und das habe ich ihm voraus!_

„Hermine?"

Das Flüstern von Abraxas an ihrer Seite riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Bitte?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich besorgt, „Du bist eben ganz weiß geworden, als Tom seinen Vorschlag gemacht hat. Und jetzt lächelst du, dass einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren könnte."

„Ich danke dir für deine Sorge", erwiderte sie warm, „aber mir geht es gut. Ich habe lediglich nicht vor, Tom Riddle für seine überheblichen Worte am Frühstückstisch so leicht davon kommen zu lassen. Er nimmt mich nicht ernst. Und ich werde ihm zeigen, dass er das tun sollte."

Zweifelnd schaute Abraxas sie an, doch er sagte nicht mehr dazu. Ein Blick auf seinen Freund zeigte ihm, dass auch Tom sich offensichtlich auf das Kräftemessen freute. Er gab es nur ungerne zu, doch als er im fünften Jahr gegen Tom gekämpft hatte, war er ihm unterlegen gewesen. Und all seine Anstrengungen, dies im Laufe des Schuljahres aufzuholen, hatten sich zu Beginn des sechsten Jahres als fruchtlos erwiesen: Wenn überhaupt, hatte Tom ihn nur noch schneller besiegt. Abraxas bezweifelte, dass irgendein Schüler sich mit Tom messen konnte, geschweige denn ein Mädchen. Nicht, dass er Hermine für dumm hielt, aber Frauen waren einfach nicht so hart im Nehmen wie Männer – und nur darauf kam es im Duell an.

Gelangweilt beobachtete Hermine, wie sich Paar um Paar auf der Bühne einfand und duellierte. Bei den ersten Duellen hatte sie noch interessiert hingeschaut, doch schnell war ihr aufgegangen, dass diese Kinder ihr tatsächlich alle unterlegen waren. _Wenn wir nicht mit einem auferstandenen Voldemort zu tun gehabt hätten, wäre ich vermutlich auch nicht besser als die alle hier. Für Harry, Ron und mich war es einfach überlebenswichtig, dass wir starke Kämpfer waren. Es gibt für keinen der Schüler hier eine akute Bedrohung. Man spürt es förmlich an jedem Fluch, an jeder Abwehr, dass sie sich immer die Zeit lassen, darüber nachzudenken, was gerade angemessen ist, was stilvoll wirkt, wie die Bewegungen auszusehen haben. _

Als sich die Stunde schließlich dem Ende näherte es und endlich sie dran war, meinte Hermine, vor nervöser Energie zu vibrieren. Sie würde jetzt dem künftigen Dunklen Lord gegenüber treten, würde seine Stärke kennen lernen und einschätzen können, ob sie ihm gewachsen war. Eine leise Stimme in ihr bezichtigte sie erneut der Todessehnsucht, doch der viel größere Teil schrie in Triumph auf, diesem eingebildeten Jungen zeigen zu können, dass sie, die eigentlich ein Schlammblut war, deutlich besser als normal war.

„Auf mein Zeichen!", rief Professor Merrythought zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal in dieser Stunde, dann ließ sie Funken aus ihrem Zauberstab sprühen. Ohne einen Wimpernschlag abzuwarten, sandte Hermine einen Tarantallegra gegen ihren Gegner. Offensichtlich überrascht von ihrer Schnelligkeit blieb Riddle keine Zeit auszuweichen, so dass der Spruch traf und seine Beine unkontrolliert anfingen zu tanzen. Unter höchster Konzentration befreite er sich von dem Zauberspruch, ehe er ihr einen finsteren Blick zu warf.

„Ich habe Ihre Schnelligkeit mit dem Zauberstab erneut unterschätzt, Miss Dumbledore", zischte er, „das wird mir kein drittes Mal passieren."

Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er ihr einen lautlosen Spruch entgegen. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu analysieren, was es sein könnte, stattdessen baute sie ein einfaches Schild auf und blockte ihn ab. _Lautlose Flüche also, mh? Das kann ich auch!_, dachte sie grimmig. Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen und peitschendem Stab schickte sie einen Stupor und einen weiteren Tarantallegra los. Sie hörte deutlich das schockierte Gemurmel, als die Klasse um sie herum feststellte, dass auch sie in der Lage war, lautlose Zaubersprüche auszuführen. Breitbeinig, ihren linken Arm zur besseren Balance in die Luft gestreckt, führte sie Schlag um Schlag gegen Riddle, ohne sich viel zu bewegen. Er wiederum blieb ebenso regungslos, auch bei ihm bewegte sich nur der Arm mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, doch Hermine konnte sehen, dass er mit jedem verpassten Spruch genervter wurde.

Immer schneller wurden die Bewegungen seiner Hand und langsam spürte Hermine, dass sie an ihre Grenzen kam. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr da alles entgegen schleuderte, doch die Angst, dass etwas wirklich Böses dabei sein könnte, trieb sie zu gleicher Geschwindigkeit an. Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, doch Hermine scherte sich nicht darum, dass sie vermutlich inzwischen nicht mehr damenhaft aussah. Alles in ihr schrie danach, den Jungen vor ihr zu besiegen.

Plötzlich brannte ihr linkes Auge, und ehe Hermine registrieren konnte, dass es kein Fluch war, der getroffen hatte, sondern ihr eigener Schweiß, hatte sie schon reflexartig beide Augen zusammen gekniffen. Das nächste, was sie spürte, war das vertraute Gefühl eines der ersten Duellzauber, die sie je gelernt hatte: Ein überaus mächtiger Everte Statum traf sie mitten gegen die Brust, riss sie von den Füßen und schleuderte sie von der Bühne.

Stöhnend öffnete Hermine die Augen wieder, nur um in das finstere Lächeln von Tom Riddle zu schauen: „Sie sind mir nicht gewachsen, Miss Dumbledore. Und ich rate Ihnen, dass Sie das in Zukunft niemals vergessen werden."

Er hatte ihr diese Worte so leise ins Ohr geflüstert, dass von den Umstehenden keiner etwas mitbekommen hatte. Ehe sie zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, reichte er ihr die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine zurück.

„Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich Ihnen so zugesetzt habe, Miss Dumbledore!", sagte er laut in seinem unschuldigsten Tonfall, „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie diesen Zauber nicht abblocken würden."

Zitternd vor Wut riss Hermine ihre Hand aus der seinen, doch anstatt all die Beleidigungen, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, heraus zu lassen, nickte sie nur und drehte sich zu Abraxas um.

„Das war wirklich beeindruckend, Mr. Riddle, Miss Dumbledore!", kam es da lobend von Professor Merrythought, „Wahrlich, so ein schönes Duell habe ich in Hogwarts noch nie gesehen. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin! Und Sie hatten ganz Recht, Mr. Riddle, unsere neue Schülerin scheint wirklich von ganz außergewöhnlichem Talent zu sein. Sie werden ein gutes Paar abgeben dieses Jahr!"

Schaudernd griff Hermine nach dem Arm ihres blonden Freundes und hakte sich unter. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, Riddle zu besiegen. Schon jetzt war sie ihm nicht gewachsen. Und zu allem Überfluss würde sie nun noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen müssen. Fürsorglich hob Abraxas Hermines Tasche vom Boden, um sie für seine neue Freundin zu tragen.

Der kalte, kalkulierende Blick, mit dem Tom Riddle Hermine beim Verlassen des Klassenraumes bedachte, entging beiden.

oOoOoOo

Bis zum Mittagessen hatten sich die Geschehnisse der Unterrichtsstunde unter allen Slytherinschülern verbreitet, und so kam es, dass Hermine, als sie zusammen mit Abraxas und Rufus Lestrange am Tisch in der Großen Halle Platz nahm, sofort von einigen jüngeren Schülern belagert wurde.

„Stimmt es, dass Sie Tom zum Tanzen gezwungen haben?", erkundigte sich ein Fünftklässler, dessen krauses schwarzes Haar Hermine sehr an Harrys Patenonkel erinnerte.

„Er hat meinen Tarantallegra nicht abgewehrt, ja", erwiderte sie. Die großen Augen um sie herum weiteten sich noch mehr vor Respekt.

„Es ist unhöflich, eine Dame anzusprechen, ohne sich zuerst vorzustellen, Orion!", wies Abraxas ihn zurecht. Errötend ließ der so Angesprochene den Kopf hängen: „Tut mir leid. Ich bin Orion Black."

Hermine nickte ihm freundlich zu, während sie den jungen Slytherin genauer musterte. Es war schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass dieser schüchtern wirkende Junge eines Tages seinen eigenen Sohn aus der Familie ausstoßen würde, weil dieser seine Ansichten über Reinblütigkeit nicht teilte. Auch, dass er der Onkel von Bellatrix Lestrange sein würde, schien ihr zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt beinahe undenkbar, denn in seinen Augen konnte sie keine Spur von dem Wahnsinn dieser Frau entdecken. Schmunzelnd überlegte sie sich, dass es auch für Orion gewiss ein Schock wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass sie ein Schlammblut war.

„Am Ende war sie mir aber nicht gewachsen!", stellte Riddle sachlich fest, der gerade ebenfalls an den Tisch heran getreten war. Sofort löste sich die Traube der Schüler auf, insbesondere die jüngeren rückten wieder vom Ende der Tafel ab, damit der Schulsprecher und all seine Freunde aus dem siebten Jahrgang genug Platz hatten. Schnaubend registrierte Hermine den Respekt, den die jüngeren den älteren Jahrgängen entgegen brachten. Sie fragte sich, ob das eine Slytherin-Sache sei, oder ob in dieser Zeit auch in Gryffindor noch anders über Jahrgangszugehörigkeit gedacht wurde.

„Bisher waren Sie in jedem Fach herausragend, Miss Dumbledore!", wandte sich Beatrix Parkinson an sie, „Wie steht es um Ihr Können in jenen heute Nachmittag, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst?"

„Ehrlich gesagt ist Verwandlung mein Lieblingsfach … von Alte Runen und Arithmantik vielleicht abgesehen", gab Hermine errötend zu, „ich glaube auch, dass es mein bestes Fach ist. Und Zauberkunst gefällt mir auch sehr gut."

„Himmel, Hermine", kommentierte Abraxas lachend, „wenn das, was wir bisher von dir gesehen haben, noch nicht deine besten Fächer waren, dann wird mir wirklich langsam Angst und Bange."

„In der Tat", mischte sich ein blonder Junge in das Gespräch ein, den Hermine bisher zwar häufiger im Unterricht wahrgenommen hatte, an den sie sich aber sonst nicht weiter erinnern konnte: „Avery ist mein Name, wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen, glaube ich, Miss Dumbledore. Ich gebe zu, es fiel mir schwer zu akzeptieren, dass unser guter Tom hier so begabt ist, aber dass nun auch noch eine Frau auftaucht, die uns alle alt aussehen lässt …"

Eine Gänsehaut lief Hermine über den Rücken. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass unter jenen Todessern, mit denen sie sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung in ihrem fünften Schuljahr einen Kampf geliefert hatte, auch ein Avery gewesen war. Dies musste sein Vater sein – und er hinterließ bei ihr dasselbe schlechte Gefühl wie sein Sohn. In Zaubertränke am Vortag hatte er ein außergewöhnliches Lob von Slughorn erhalten und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er auch Mitglied in dessen Club war. Jeder Schüler, den sie neu kennen lernte, schien ein weiterer, eingeschworener Todesser zu sein. Und mit jeder neuen Bekanntschaft ging ihr auf, dass sie wirklich vollständig von Feinden umgeben war.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass man eine Antwort von ihr erwartete. Sie schluckte den Klumpen, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter und meinte: „Die Schule ist gerade gestern gestartet, Sie sollten alle nicht so voreilige Schlüsse ziehen. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach nur Glück, dass die Dinge, die wir jetzt am Anfang behandeln, in meiner alten Schule schon abgehandelt worden sind. Ich jedenfalls glaube nicht, dass ich so gut bin, wie Sie alle zu denken scheinen."

„So bescheiden, Miss Dumbledore?", spottete Tom Riddle mit erhobener Augenbraue, „Wie außergewöhnlich gryffindor von Ihnen. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie im richtigen Haus sind?"

Zitternd versenkte Hermine ihre Hände in ihrem Rock. Er hatte Recht, sie verhielt sich zu sehr wie eine Gryffindor – _Wie ich eben bin!_, schrie sie in ihrem Innersten. Sie musste aufpassen, dass die anderen nicht anfingen, misstrauisch auf sie zu schauen, denn als Verwandte von Dumbledore war sie am Vortag ohnehin schon nicht sonderlich freudig begrüßt worden.

„Ich kann Sie nur an Ihre eigenen Worte erinnern, Mr. Riddle", gab Hermine mit so viel Herablassung, wie sie aufbringen konnte, zurück: „Machen Sie nicht den Fehler, mich ein drittes Mal zu unterschätzen."

Stille senkte sich über die Gruppe der Siebtklässler, während alle ihre neue Mitschülerin mit aufgerissenem Mund anstarrten. Nur jener, an den diese Worte gerichtet gewesen waren, presste seine Lippen genervt zusammen. Bemüht, nach außen hin ungerührt zu wirken und die Spannung in der Luft zu ignorieren, griff Hermine nach ihrer Gabel, um betont gelassen ihren Salat zu essen. Sie würde vor Riddle niemals in den Staub kriechen.


	7. II 5 - Verloren in der Zeit

**~ { II.5 } ~**

**~ Verloren in der Zeit ~**

Zum zweiten Mal fand Tom Riddle sich auch an diesem Abend in nachdenklicher Stimmung. Er hatte sich früh auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen – ein Einzelzimmer, in Anerkennung seines Status als Schulsprecher – um in Ruhe die Ereignisse des Tages Revue passieren lassen zu können. Seine anfängliche Verwunderung über das Verhalten seiner neuen Mitschülerin hatte inzwischen heißer Wut Platz gemacht. Sie provozierte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit, tat aber stets so, als habe er ein großes Unrecht begangen. Sie widersetzte sich ihm auf eine Art und Weise, wie es noch nie zuvor jemand getan hatte, nicht, seit er sich seinen engsten Freunden gegenüber als Erbe von Slytherin zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Seit er als Beweis dafür vor zwei Jahren die Kammer geöffnet hatte, brachten ihnen jene Sprösslinge der Heiligen 28, die er zu seinen Freunden zählten, so ungeheuren Respekt entgegen, dass auch die übrigen Schüler aus Slytherin angefangen hatten, ihn als Anführer, dem man nicht widerspricht, zu akzeptieren.

Und nun war da Hermine Dumbledore. Sie tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, brachte ihm unbegründeten Hass entgegen – und war eine außergewöhnlich begabte Hexe. Er hatte Professor Merrythought nicht umsonst darum gebeten, selbst gegen die neue Schülerin antreten zu dürfen, hatte er doch damit gerechnet, ihr so eine Lektion erteilen zu können. Gewiss, er hatte gesiegt, doch sie war ihm beinahe ebenbürtig gewesen. Eine Frau. Niemand war ihm ebenbürtig, niemand war so mächtig wie er, so zielstrebig, so wissbegierig. Doch sie schien ihm nahe zu kommen, was er bisher im Unterricht gesehen hatte, was ihr voller Stundenplan zeigte, so hatte er es hier mit einer lernwilligen Hexe zu tun.

Die Wut, die sie in ihm auslöste, war ihm beinahe unerklärlich. Seit er das Waisenhaus verlassen hatte, hatte er diese Wut nicht mehr gespürt. Damals war er immer ausgelacht worden, war der Außenseiter, wurde als niedere Lebensform betrachtet, obwohl in Wirklichkeit er weit über allen anderen stand. Er hatte es schon immer gespürt und ihre Missachtung für das, was er war, was ihm zustand, hatte ihn wütend gemacht. Er hatte sie gehasst, die Kinder, die Betreuer, alle. In Hogwarts war das anders, da war er unter gleichen, die seine Fähigkeiten erkannten und sich ihm bereitwillig unterordneten. Das Prinzip des Stärkeren galt hier unwidersprochen – und er war der Stärkere. Hermine Dumbledore jedoch war anders. Sie schaute ihn genauso an, wie er im Waisenhaus angeschaut worden war: Eine abstoßende Mischung aus Verachtung, Hass und Angst.

_Angst._

Nachdenklich rieb Tom sich das Kinn. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, so war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn definitiv mit Angst ansah. Sie gab sich stark und ablehnend, manchmal auch spöttisch oder herablassend, aber wenn er es auf ein Gefühl zurückführen musste, war da definitiv immer Angst.

_Mit Angst kann ich arbeiten. Angst macht gefügig._

oOoOoOo

Ärgerlich über sich selbst beschleunigte Hermine ihre Schritte. Es gab keinen Grund, Angst zu haben. Die Astronomie-Lehrstunden waren schon immer nachts gewesen, auch wenn sie sich erst daran gewöhnen musste, dass sie in dieser Zeit mittwochs stattfanden. Und sie war in ihrer Zeit schon häufig als letzte den Turm wieder hinuntergestiegen, war durch die dunklen Gänge geschritten und hatte sich nie gefürchtet. Warum sollte sie jetzt Angst haben? Es gab keinen Grund.

Zitternd blieb sie stehen. Natürlich gab es einen Grund, das wusste sie. Die kalten Blicke, die Tom Riddle ihr den ganzen Tag über zugeworfen hatte, sein eisernes Schweigen, sein eiskaltes Lächeln, als er als Vorletzter die Plattform des Astronomieturmes verlassen hatte – all das waren mehr als gute Gründe, sich alleine in der Dunkelheit zu fürchten. Dass die Schlafgemächer der Slytherins tief im Kerker lagen, machte ihre Lage nicht besser.

„Angst, Miss Dumbledore?"

Entsetzt machte Hermine einen Schritt rückwärts. Wie aus dem Nichts trat Tom Riddle auf sie zu, sein Gesicht von dem unwirklichen Licht eines Lumos erhellt. Das kalte Grinsen hatte sein Gesicht anscheinend nicht verlassen.

„Sicher nicht!", gab sie zurück, doch sie hörte selbst, dass ihre Stimme alles andere als fest klang. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab in ihrer Schultasche, doch schneller, als sie es ihm zugetraut hatte, hatte Riddle ihr Handgelenk gepackt und den Arm weggezogen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie Ihren Zauberstab brauchen werden. Hatte ich nicht deutlich gemacht, dass ich es nicht tolerieren werden, wenn Sie erneut mit Magie gegen einen Schüler drohen?", sagte er kalt, während seine andere Hand, die seinen Zauberstab hielt, ihren zweiten Arm packte. Panisch stolperte Hermine einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts, doch da war nur die Wand.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Dumbledore, womit habe ich Ihren Hass verdient? Und kommen Sie mir bitte nicht wieder mit der Geschichte, man könne ja nicht jeden mögen. Sie hassen mich und dazu gibt es keinen Grund."

Der lockere Plauderton, mit dem Tom diese Worte sagte, machte Hermine noch mehr Angst. Sie war ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert, unfähig, nach ihrem Stab zu greifen, unfähig, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und wegzulaufen. Und hier unten, weit vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt, aber schon viele Stufen unter der Erde, würde auch niemand ihre Schreie hören.

„Immer provozieren Sie mich", fuhr er munter fort, „stellen mich vor meinen Freunden bloß, sagen Dinge, die schon fast Beleidigungen sind, und wenn ich unfreundlich darauf reagiere, tun Sie so, als sei ich ein Verbrecher. Denken Sie nicht, dass es nur verständlich ist, wenn das einen Mann über kurz oder lang so richtig wütend macht?"

Zitternd schaute Hermine in die dunklen, nur leicht blau schimmernden Augen vor ihr auf. Sie konnte den Hass darin sehen, aber auch noch etwas anderes, das ihr deutlich machte, dass er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht gewachsen war. Und das machte ihr erst Recht Angst.

„Du bist ein Monster!", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt, mich zu duzen?", herrschte er sie an, während er seine Gesicht dem ihren bis auf wenige Fingerbreit näherte und ihre Hände hart gegen die Wand hinter ihr drückte.

„Denkst du, ich sieze dich in so einer Situation?", spie sie, doch ihr verzweifelter Versuch, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Eine seiner Hände ließ ihren Arm los, doch ehe sie eine Chance hatte, sich zu befreien, hatte sie sich eng um ihren Hals gelegt und drückte leicht zu. Panik kroch in Hermine hoch.

„Was soll das?", keuchte sie.

„Hast du Angst?"

Schwer atmend starrte Hermine in das blasse Gesicht vor ihr. Die Hand an ihrer Kehle ließ ihr gerade so viel Raum, dass sie nicht erstickte, doch genug Luft bekam sie trotzdem nicht. Das Grinsen war inzwischen verschwunden, stattdessen zeigte er ihr vermutlich zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft sein wahres Gesicht: hasserfüllt und voller Verachtung. Wenn er ein Raubtier gewesen wäre, hätte er ihre Angst sicher gerochen, so sehr schwitzte sie inzwischen. _Gib ihm, was er will!_ _Er will, dass du vor ihm in den Staub kriechst! Tu das! Er wird dich über kurz oder lang töten, wenn du es nicht tust!_

„Riddle …", flüsterte sie, unwillig, ihrer inneren Stimme nachzugeben. Sie wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben, wollte nicht vor ihm das Haupt senken. Nach Luft ringend suchte sie in seinen Augen nach irgendetwas, doch sie fand nur Hass und Verachtung.

„Ja", stöhnte sie schließlich, als sich seine Hand noch fester um ihren Hals schloss. Schmerz durchzuckte sie, als sich Fingernägel in ihre empfindliche Haut gruben, ein erstickter Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Weißt du, _Hermine_", flüsterte er leise, sein Mund genau an ihrem Ohr, „wenn ich dich so sehe, zitternd, mit offenem Mund, die Augen groß vor Angst… du weckst ungekannte Gefühle in mir."

Ehe Hermine verarbeiten konnte, was sie gerade gehört hatte, spürte sie seine kalten Lippen an ihrem Hals, und seine Zunge, die über jene Stelle leckte, an der seine Fingernägel zuvor blutige Kratzer hinterlassen hatten. Entsetzt wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen, doch als habe er ihre Bewegung vorhergesehen, trat Tom Riddle noch näher an sie, presste sie mit seinem ganzen Körper an die Wand, und ließ auch seine Hand an ihrer Kehle nicht locker.

„Perverses Schwein!", presste sie raus, „Lass mich los!"

„Wenn du jetzt auf der Stelle versprichst, in Zukunft brav zu sein, lasse ich dich gehen", raunte er ihr zu, nachdem er endlich von ihrem Hals abgelassen hatte. Tränen der Wut und der Angst stiegen in Hermine hoch, sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie leise anfing zu schluchzen. Sie sollte gar nicht hier sein, sie sollte in der Zukunft sein und an Harrys Seite gegen diesen Mann hier, gegen sein zukünftiges Selbst, kämpfen, ihn vernichten.

„Du legst es darauf an, mich zu verführen, mh, _Hermine_?", fragte er mit beinahe samtweicher Stimme, das kalte Grinsen zurück auf den Lippen, „Deine Tränen sind wirklich … verführerisch."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los. Haltlos brach Hermine auf dem Boden zusammen, die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen, und zitterte vor Kälte, Angst und Wut. Sie musste nicht zu ihm hinauf sehen, um zu wissen, dass er triumphierend und verachtend zugleich auf sie herab starrte. Erst, als sie seine Hand in ihren Haaren spürte und ihr Kopf gewaltsam nach oben gerissen wurde, blickte sie ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein!", zischte er ihr zu, „Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so freundlich sein."

Dann ließ er endgültig von ihr ab, kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Schluchzend und vollkommen verängstigt verharrte Hermine einige Minuten, ehe sie ihren letzten Mut zusammen raffte und sich ebenfalls in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes aufmachte. Dankbar erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie die erste Doppelstunde am nächsten Tag frei haben würde. So konnte sie ausschlafen und versuchen, das gerade Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

oOoOoOo

Erregt lag Tom auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Der Tag war gut gelaufen und sein Plan, Hermine Dumbledore in die Knie zu zwingen, was bestens gelaufen. Noch immer beherrschte das Hochgefühl seinen Körper, das ihn ergriffen hatte, als er in ihre angsterfüllten Augen geschaut hatte. Ihre Tränen, ihr Zittern, ihr Stöhnen, all das hinterließ einen süßen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Er war der Stärkere. Er war mächtig. Wer ihn nicht respektierte und als Anführer anerkannte, würde wie sie die Angst kennen lernen.

_Angst. Angst ist etwas Wundervolles. _

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so lebendig, so erregt gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Schon damals, als er den Basilisken befreit hatte, hatte er in der Angst seiner Mitschüler gebadet, doch diese Angst war diffus gewesen, da niemand wusste, wovor er sich fürchtete. Hermines Angst kam durch ihn. Er hatte sie geweckt. Ehe er es verhindern konnte, erfüllte sein dunkles Lachen den Raum.

Nachlässig, ohne, dass er es richtig bemerkte, wanderte seine rechte Hand runter in seine Hose. Umschloss sein steifes Glied, spielte wie nebenbei damit. Wieder tauchte das Bild des tränenüberströmten Gesichts von Hermine vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Die Macht, solche Angst in ihr hervorzurufen, erregte ihn. Sie war eine kluge, mächtige Hexe, aber zuletzt war auch sie vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen. Die Bewegungen seiner Hand wurden schneller, während die Erinnerung an den Geschmack ihres Blutes zurückkehrte. Ihr angsterfülltes Keuchen, ihr verzweifeltes Stöhnen, der leise Schmerzensschrei.

Hastig öffnete er mit der linken Hand seine Hose, um Platz für seinen eingeengten Schwanz zu machen. Ein anderes Bild, diesmal vollkommen seiner Fantasie entsprungen, tauchte auf. Hermine, immer noch schluchzend, wie er sein Glied zwischen ihre Lippen drängte, sich tief in der feuchten Höhle ihres Mundes versenkte, wie sie wie zuvor schmerzerfüllt aufschrie, verzweifelt nach Luft rang, während er sich unerbittlich mit ihr vergnügt.

Die Bewegung seiner Hand war noch schneller, noch härter geworden, bis er mit einem lauten Röcheln kam. Angewidert blickte er auf den klebrigen Fleck, den er auf seinem Bettlaken hinterlassen hatte, ehe er ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden ließ.

Er fluchte.

Er kannte die Bedürfnisse seines Körpers, er wusste, dass er wie jeder andere Mensch auch Nöte hatte. Doch noch nie hatte ihn ein Mensch so erregt, dass er sich mit Fantasiebildern zu ihr selbst befriedigt hatte. Doch die Erregung, die die Macht über Hermine in ihm ausgelöst hatte, war größer gewesen als alles, was er bisher gekannt hatte. Ihre Angst, ihre Schwäche, obwohl sie sich für stark hielt, waren herrlich mitanzusehen.

Trotzdem befahl er sich, nie wieder auf diese Art über sie oder sonst irgendeinen Menschen nachzudenken. Er brauchte keine Bilder von realen Personen, um seinen Nöten gerecht zu werden, fleischliche Lust war etwas für Schwächlinge und wenn er erst aus der Phase der Pubertät hinaus war, würde er seinen Körper endgültig beherrschen können und dem nie wieder nachgeben.

oOoOoOo

Mit langsamen Schritten durchquerte Hermine die Große Halle auf dem Weg zu Slytherin-Haustisch. Sie hatte sich Zeit gelassen an diesem Morgen in der Hoffnung, Tom Riddle würde nicht mehr da sein, wenn sie spät zum Frühstück erschien, doch das Glück war nicht mit ihr. Gut gelaunt saß er zwischen seinen Freunden, plauderte, machte höfliche Konversation. Als sein Blick auf sie fiel, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem überheblichen Lächeln, das sich nur noch vertiefte, als sie rasch zum Boden sah, um ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ah, Miss Dumbledore, Sie sind spät heute Morgen!", begrüßte er sie fröhlich, doch Hermine hörte deutlich den herausfordernden, fast schon spöttischen Tonfall.

„Ich habe die erste Doppelstunde frei", erklärte sie trotzig, ehe sie sich auf den einzig freien Platz – ihm gegenüber, zwischen Abraxas und Beatrix Parkinson – sinken ließ.

„Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte sich Abraxas leise. Sie seufzte innerlich – die schlaflose Nacht war ihr offensichtlich anzusehen.

„Meine Nacht war nicht so schön, in der Tat", erwiderte sie ebenso leise, doch sie wusste, Tom Riddle würde sie hören oder zumindest erraten, worum ihr Gespräch ging, „danke deiner Nachfrage, aber mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen."

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen? Keine Alpträume?"

Bleich schaute Hermine den jungen Mann ihr gegenüber an. Er genoss den kleinen Sieg, den er gestern über sie errungen hatte, eindeutig zu sehr. Er hatte sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, hatte ihr bewiesen, dass er schon als Schüler ebenso furchteinflößend sein konnte wie als Lord Voldemort – und er ergötzt sich an ihrer Angst. Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht zulassen durfte. Sie musste verhindern, dass er mit ihr spielte. Dass sie fortan vor lauter Angst nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, sich um ihr eigentliches Anliegen hier zu kümmern. Sie musste das, was gestern Nacht geschehen war, rückgängig machen. Sie durfte ihn nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen?

Ihre Angst vor ihm war nur zu real.


	8. II 6 - Verloren in der Zeit

_**Autor-Notiz:** Hey ihr Lieben! Ich mache sowas normalerweise nicht, aber weil in den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel eine kleine Diskussion aufkam, mische ich mich nun doch mal in die Interpretation meiner eigenen Geschichte ein. Richtig ist, dass ich meine persönlichen (sexuellen) Vorlieben in nicht nur eine Fanfiction einfließen lasse. Entsprechend kann man als aufmerksamer Leser schon eine "Handschrift" entdecken. In diesem speziellen Fall jedoch haben wir in Tom Riddle einen Mann mit psychischen Störungen, der ganz anders tickt als bspw. Lucius Malfoy. Insofern kann man die angesprochenen Szenen nicht mit einander vergleichen, obwohl sie trotzdem beide deutlich meine Handschrift tragen!_

* * *

**~ { II.6 } ~**

**~ Verloren in der Zeit ~**

Mit hastigen Schritten folgte Hermine Beatrix Parkinson. Die ersten Tage hatten bei ihr den Eindruck hinterlassen, dass ihre Mitschülerin sie nicht mochte, doch nach dem längeren Frühstück am Morgen hatte sich Parkinson angeboten, sie auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern zu begleiten, damit sie auf dem großen Schulgelände nicht verloren ginge. Dankbar hatte Hermine das akzeptiert, denn erst da war ihr aufgegangen, dass es merkwürdig gewirkt hätte, wenn sie ihren Weg ganz selbstverständlich alleine gefunden hätte. Dennoch beschlich sie das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Parkinson nicht vollständig aus Gutherzigkeit handelte.

„Wie gefällt es Ihnen bisher hier in Hogwarts?", erkundigte diese sich, während sie aus dem Schloss traten. Innerlich fragte sich Hermine, wie oft sie diese Frage wohl noch beantworten musste. Ihr war klar, dass jeder das nur fragte, um ein Gespräch anzufangen oder sie gar über ihre Vergangenheit auszufragen. So freundlich wie möglich erwiderte sie: „Sehr gut. Die Lehrer scheinen alle sehr kompetent, ich habe das Gefühl, wirklich etwas zu lernen. Das gefällt mir."

Ein helles Lachen ertönte, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass es aufgesetzt war: „Sie sind wirklich eine einzigartige Person! Wer würde denn auf so eine Frage mit einem Loblied auf Lehrer reagieren?"

Irritiert schaute Hermine das größere Mädchen an: „Aber die Lehrer sind es doch, die über die Qualität der Schule entscheiden. Wenn die Lehrer unbrauchbar sind, ist es die Schule auch."

„Mich interessiert nicht, was Sie über die Qualität unserer Schule denken. Hogwarts ist eine gute Schule, das weiß jeder", gab Parkinson voller Missachtung zurück, „ich wollte natürlich herausfinden, wie Sie über Ihre Mitschüler denken."

Hermine musste aufpassen, vor Überraschung nicht zu starren. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, so eine direkte Frage aus dem Mund einer Slytherin zu hören, insbesondere nicht in dieser Zeit. Doch sofort ging ihr auf, worum es eigentlich in diesem Gespräch ging – und warum Beatrix Parkinson sie überhaupt erst eingeladen hatte, mit ihr zum Kräuterkundeunterricht zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, entsprechend antwortete sie wage: „Oh, bisher waren alle sehr zuvorkommend. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen."

„Es freut mich, dass Sie sich hier so wohl fühlen!", gab Parkinson zurück, doch Hermine hörte genau, dass sie das Gegenteil meinte. Dachte dieses dumme Mädchen wirklich, dass mit ihr eine neue Rivalin um die Gunst von Tom Riddle auf den Plan getreten war? Dachte irgendjemand ernsthaft, sie habe Interesse an ihm? Es schüttelte sie innerlich.

„Ja, Abraxas bemüht sich wirklich, dass ich mich schnell eingewöhne", antwortete sie entsprechend mit äußerster Freundlichkeit. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand sie mit Riddle in Verbindung brachte, geschweige denn, dass eine Tratschtante, wie sie dieses Mädchen vermutlich war, ihn auf falsche Gedanken brachte.

„Auch unser Schulsprecher scheint ganz außergewöhnlich bemüht um Sie zu sein", fügte ihre Mitschülerin so nachlässig hinzu, dass sich Hermine endgültig sicher war, dass Tom Riddle von Anfang an der Mittelpunkt dieses Gespräches gewesen war. Wie war nur der Eindruck entstanden, dass etwas anderes als Hass zwischen ihnen beiden war? Unsicher musterte sie Beatrix von der Seite – was sollte sie darauf sagen? Sie wollte keine Beleidigung riskieren, denn das würde sicher Riddles Ohr erreichen. Aber noch weniger wollte sie ihn lobend erwähnen oder gar zeigen, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Entsprechend versuchte sie es erneut mit einer unbestimmten Antwort: „Tom Riddle kommt seinen Aufgaben als Schulsprecher wirklich gewissenhaft nach. Er stellt sicher, dass alle Schüler sich an die Regeln halten, das würde nicht jeder so konsequent tun."

Ein abfälliges Schnauben ertönte von dem Mädchen an ihrer Seite, das Hermine zeigte, dass sie ihr kein Wort glaubte. _Soll sie doch!_, dachte sie trotzig. Für das, was sie hier zu tun hatte, brauchte sie weder Freunde noch war es wichtig, dass irgendjemand sie mochte. Sie musste nur die Schwachstelle von Voldemort finden, dafür waren zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen völlig überflüssig. Solange die anderen sie in Ruhe ließen, war es genug. Sie hatte Freunde in der Zukunft, die sie genau so mochten, wie sie war.

Als sie bei den Gewächshäusern ankamen, stellte Hermine überrascht fest, dass es nur zwei davon gab und ein drittes Gebäude offensichtlich nicht für Pflanzen gedacht war. Da Beatrix Parkinson zielstrebig auf dieses kleine Holzhaus zusteuerte, ging Hermine davon aus, dass zu dieser Zeit Kräuterkunde im theoretischen Teil in einem Klassenzimmer außerhalb der Gewächshäuser unterrichtet wurde.

Tatsächlich befand sich in dem Gebäude ein schlichter Klassenraum, wie sie auch im Schloss zu finden waren. Fragend wandte Hermine sich an ihre Begleiterin: „Haben wir immer hier Unterricht? Oder gehen wir auch in die Gewächshäuser?"

„Die erste Stunde im Jahr findet immer hier statt, danach gibt uns Professor Beery einen Plan, wann wir in welchem Gewächshaus Unterricht haben", erklärte diese bereitwillig. Hermine nickte langsam, während sie ein Buch aus ihrer Schultasche holte. Zu ihrer Zeit hatten sie in Kräuterkunde selten in die Lehrbücher geschaut, doch hier schien das anders zu sein und das freute sie. Die Aussicht, endlich auch theoretisches Wissen über magische Pflanzen zu erlernen, war vielversprechend, obwohl sie ahnte, dass sie viel würde nacharbeiten müssen.

„Darf ich einen Blick auf Ihren Stundenplan werfen?", fragte Parkinson plötzlich, „Ich habe zufällig mitbekommen, dass Sie viele UTZ-Kurse haben und da interessiert mich, wie voll Ihr Plan im Gegensatz zu meinem ist."

Misstrauisch musterte Hermine die Slytherin, doch da sie nichts dabei finden konnte, wenn das Mädchen ihre gewählten Fächer kannte, zuckte sie nur mit der Schulter und kramte ihn aus ihrer Tasche. Der prüfende Blick von Parkinson wandelte sich in einen verächtlichen, als sie den Plan an Hermine zurückgab: „Sie haben dieselben UTZ-Kurze wie Tom. Nicht nur dieselbe Zahl, sondern auch dieselben Kurse. Und Sie haben wie er weder Muggelkunde noch Wahrsagen belegt."

„Oh, tatsächlich?", erklang da die Stimme von eben jenem hinter den beiden Mädchen. Beatrix drehte sich sofort zu dem gutaussehenden Jungen um, doch Hermine blickte stur geradeaus und packte den Stundenplan zurück in ihre Tasche. Sie würde nicht mit Tom Riddle reden, bis ihr eine Idee gekommen war, wie sie ihr schiefes Machtverhältnis wieder grade rücken konnte.

„Man könnte meinen, Sie stellen mir nach", warf Riddle lachend in den Raum, doch während er sich auf den Platz neben Hermine sinken ließ, flüsterte er ihr so leise, dass kein anderer es hören konnte, zu: „Sind wir ein wenig masochistisch veranlagt, Hermine?"

Hilfesuchend blickte sie sich nach Abraxas um, doch zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass er offensichtlich Kräuterkunde nicht als UTZ-Kurs belegte. Außer ihr waren aus Slytherin nur die sechs Mädchen, Riddle und Avery anwesend – alle hatten in den vergangenen Tagen deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihr nicht wohlgesonnen waren. Nervös faltete Hermine ihre Hände im Schoß zusammen, ehe sie sich zu einem ebenso leisen „Lass mich in Ruhe!" aufraffen konnte. Das kalte Lachen neben ihr jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, doch um nichts in der Welt war sie bereit, ihm jemals wieder ihre Angst zu zeigen.

oOoOoOo

„Miss Dumbledore, warum haben Sie es so eilig?"

Fluchend blickte Hermine sich um. Tom Riddle kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu, holte sie schließlich ein und hakte sich unter. Am liebsten hätte sie sich losgerissen und wäre schreiend davon gelaufen, doch ihr Stolz verbat ihr das. Sie hatte extra pünktlich mit dem Ende der Stunde ihre Tasche gepackt, den Raum so schnell wie möglich verlassen und sich von der großen Gruppe der übrigen Schüler abgesetzt, um eben nicht in die Gefahr zu geraten, mit Riddle sprechen zu müssen. Doch er hatte offensichtlich andere Pläne.

„Sie haben mich erneut beeindruckt, das muss ich gestehen", begann er eine lockere Plauderei, „obwohl Sie offensichtlich nur die Grundlagen der Kräuterkunde-Theorien beherrschen, waren Sie erstaunlich bewandert in der Kunst der Zauberstab-Erschaffung. Und das ist immerhin so theoretisch, wie Kräuterkunde nur werden kann. Woher kommt Ihr Wissen?"

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen beschleunigte Hermine ihre Schritte. Sie hätte ahnen sollen, dass die Zurschaustellung ihres Wissens auf diesem Gebiet nicht klug war. Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung von theoretischen Grundlagen, aber da das Thema für die ersten Wochen die Inhaltsstoffe von Zauberstäben war, stellte das kein Problem dar. In diesem Bereich kannte sie sich notgedrungen doch gut aus, immerhin hatte sie – obwohl sie das Harry und Ron gegenüber niemals zugeben würde – sich intensiv mit allem, was sie über den Elderstab erfahren konnte, auseinander gesetzt. Und dazu gehörte eben auch die Theorie der Zauberstab-Erschaffung. Wenn ihr einfältiges Gehirn ihr nicht zugeflüstert hätte, dass das der ideale Zeitpunkt war, um einen guten Eindruck beim Professor zu hinterlassen und eventuelle zukünftige Wissenslücken mit guten Noten zu Beginn auszugleichen, hätte sie sich vermutlich mehr zurückgehalten. Doch nun war der Schaden angerichtet und die Neugier von Tom Riddle abermals geweckt.

Plötzlich legte sich die zweite Hand von Riddle hart auf ihren Unterarm. Erschrocken blickte Hermine auf, geradewegs in diese dunklen, blauen Augen, die sie erneut mit so viel Verachtung musterten: „Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir nicht antwortet. Hast du nicht gelernt, dass es besser für deine Gesundheit ist, wenn du mich nicht provozierst?"

„Nur, weil man eine Schlacht gewinnt, heißt das nicht, dass man auch den Krieg gewinnt!", zischte Hermine ihm wütend zu, ehe ihr aufging, wie gut ihre Worte auch auf die Zukunft passten. Sie würde niemals zulassen, dass Voldemort den Krieg gewinnt, egal, aus wie vielen Schlachten er siegreich hervorgehen würde. Tief atmete sie ein, während sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, dass sie hier war, um den Sieg in der Zukunft vorzubereiten.

„Mächtige Worte aus dem Mund einer zierlichen Frau", entgegnete Riddle und wenn es nicht unmöglich gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine beinahe angenommen, dass er amüsiert geklungen hatte. Schaudernd klammerte sie sich mit ihrer freien Hand in ihren Umhang. Die Nähe zu diesem Monster machte sie wahnsinnig.

oOoOoOo

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene musterte Tom Riddle an diesem Abend seine Hauskameraden. Die meisten der jüngeren waren schon zu Bett gegangen, aber aus seinem Jahrgang waren noch alle im Gemeinschaftsraum anwesend und auch einige aus dem fünften oder sechsten Jahrgang saßen vor dem Feuer und unterhielten sich leise. Die einzige, die fehlte, war Hermine Dumbledore, die offensichtlich die Abgeschiedenheit ihres Zimmers der Gesellschaft vorzog. Selbst Abraxas hatte sie nicht überreden können, an diesem Abend länger als nötig zu bleiben.

Entschlossen schob er den Gedanken an die neue Schülerin mit dem widerspenstigen Haar beiseite. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Sein letztes Schuljahr war angebrochen und er spürte, wie ihm die Zeit davon lief. Er musste Kontakte knüpfen, Gefährten finden, ein Netzwerk aufbauen. Er hatte Großes vor und dafür brauchte er loyale Gefolgsleute, die seine Ansichten teilten, seine Ziele verfolgten, ihm halfen, ihn unterstützten. Eines Tages würde er als erster Zauberer dieser Welt Unsterblichkeit erlangen, er würde ewig leben, als Herrscher über eine Welt voller sterblicher Zauberer. Und vielleicht ausgewählter Muggel, die ihm und seinen treuen Kameraden als Sklaven dienen durften.

Doch bis dahin war es ein weiter Weg. In der Zaubererwelt war er noch ebenso ein Niemand wie in der Welt der Muggel. Nur hier in der Schule hatte sein Name Gewicht, doch außerhalb kannte man ihn noch nicht. Er hatte kein Geld, keine einflussreichen Eltern – und vor allem war er nicht reinblütig. Es würde dauern, bis alle Zauberer und Hexen die Tatsache akzeptierten, dass er wahrhaft der Erbe Slytherins war, und ihm den entsprechenden Respekt erwiesen. Bis dahin brauchte er Männer, die an seiner Seite standen, ihn finanzierten, ihm ihren Namen und Ruf liehen.

Sicher, er hatte Malfoy und Avery und Lestrange und wie sie alle hießen. Und sie alle respektierten ihn, obwohl zumindest Malfoy und Lestrange wussten, dass er nicht reinblütig war. Sie hatten gesehen, wie er die Kammer geöffnet hatte. Hatten gesehen, wie er dem Basilisken seinen Willen aufgezwungen hatte. Er war sich bewusst, dass sich seitdem ein wenig Angst in ihren Respekt mischte und dass ihre Freundschaft nicht mehr so offen war wie zuvor. Wäre er ein normaler Mensch gewesen, hätte ihn das vermutlich gestört, aber er war Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort hat keine Freunde, er hat Untergebene, Diener, Anhänger, Gefolgsleute. Angst machte Menschen lenkbar und das galt insbesondere für Untergebene.

Leider wussten sie alle noch nicht, dass sie ihm zu dienen hatten. Das musste er ändern. Er musste sie einweihen in seine Pläne, musste eine kleine Schar vertrauenswürdiger Männer sammeln, die seine Ansichten teilten und die seine Zukunftsvision verstehen würden. Und wenn sie erst für seine Ideale, für seine glänzende Zukunft brannten, dann musste er ihnen deutlich machen, dass er der Herr war, der Anführer, derjenige, dem alle zu gehorchen hatten. Der Respekt und die Gefolgschaft, die sie ihm bereits jetzt entgegen brachten, war nicht mehr als das Spiel von Kindern, die bereit waren, dem stärksten Kerl auf dem Schulhof zu folgen. Er brauchte mehr. Echte Treue, Loyalität. Oder, was wahrscheinlicher war und leichter funktionierte, Angst.

Das Problem war, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Neben Professor Dumbledore, der ihn von seinem ersten Schultag an beobachtet hatte, war mit dessen Nichte nun eine weitere Person auf den Plan getreten, die seinem üblichen Charme nicht verfiel. Obwohl er inzwischen sicher war, dass sie kein geschickt von ihm platzierter Spion war – sie wäre nach dem Vorfall in der vorigen Nacht definitiv zu ihrem Onkel gelaufen und hätte gepetzt –, durfte er sich doch keine Blöße geben. Er kannte sie erst wenige Tage, doch bereits jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie intelligenter war, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Wenn er die falschen Personen in seine Pläne einweihte, könnte sie etwas mitbekommen. Und sie würde seine Ziele sicherlich nicht teilen, schon weil es _seine_ Ziele waren.

„Abraxas", flüsterte an den neben ihn sitzenden Jungen, „ich würde gerne demnächst mal wieder in engerem Kreis etwas … unternehmen. Wie vor zwei Jahren, falls du verstehst."

Beinahe hätte er gegrinst, als er sah, wie sein blonder Gefährte merklich blass wurde. Er hatte sofort verstanden, worauf er anspielte, doch er war klug genug, seine Furcht nicht in Worte zu fassen. Stattdessen erwiderte er ebenso leise: „An wen hast du gedacht?"

„Avery und Lestrange für den Anfang, es sei denn, du kannst mir noch andere nennen, die verschwiegen und zielstrebig sind."

„Ich denke, du solltest Peter nicht unterschätzen, er denkt ganz ähnlich wie du"

„Nott?", fragte Tom mit erhobener Augenbraue, „Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass er viel für andere Menschen übrig hat."

„Du doch auch nicht, Tom", gab Abraxas ruhig zurück, „auf jeden Fall kannst du davon ausgehen, dass er nichts verraten wird, selbst wenn ihm nicht gefällt, was er sieht."

Nachdenklich rieb Riddle sich das Kinn, während seine Augen berechnend auf dem hochgewachsenen Jungen am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes lagen. Peter Nott war einer der besten Schüler in seinem Jahrgang, aber schweigsam und zurückgezogen, so dass er ihn nicht richtig einschätzen konnte. Allerdings teilte er die Ansicht von Abraxas, dass er unter keinen Umständen reden würde. Und wenn er sich ihnen anschloss, konnten sie von seinem Verstand nur profitieren. Er nickte langsam.

_Zu schade, dass Miss Dumbledore ist, wie sie ist. Einen Verstand wie den ihren würde ich gerne nutzen_, dachte er bei sich, _auch, wenn sie eine Frau ist, sie hat bewiesen, dass sie mit ihrer Magie jedem hier gewachsen ist. Wirklich, ein Jammer, dass sie mich nicht mag._


	9. II 7 - Verloren in der Zeit

_**Autor-Notiz: **Ich habe ganz viele Fragen in einem Review erhalten, yay! Das liebe ich! Und deswegen habe ich vor, sie hier soweit ich kann zu beantworten - nicht alles ist möglich, immerhin wären da sonst Spoiler drin. Die Beziehungsverhältnisse aller Personen zu Riddle (bspw. Abraxas oder Beatrix) haben sich im Laufe von 6 Jahren entwickelt, weswegen mehr als sein jetziges Auftreten für etwaige Zuneigung verantwortlich ist. Einiges mag da derzeit unklar sein, aber das wird in zukünftigen Kapitel noch aufgegriffen. Hermine wiederum hat derzeit alle Hände voll zu tun, ihr Verhältnis zu Riddle halbwegs akzeptabel zu halten (es gelingt ihr schlecht!). Sie kann übrigens nicht einfach zu Dumbledore, weil er zu beschäftigt ist - das hatte ich in einem der vorigen Kapitel im Text am Rande erwähnt. Da nun aber das Wochenende bevorsteht, wird da noch was kommen, seid also gespannt. Tom Riddle selbst wiederum, das darf man nie vergessen, ist ein siebzehnjähriger Junge. So intelligent und gefährlich er auch ist, nicht jede seiner Taten ist immer vollständig überlegt und kalkuliert - insbesondere im Bezug auf Hermine. Da sie aber nach ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen ist, fürchtet er nicht, dass sie sein Verhalten jemals an Dumbledore weiter tragen wird. Was die übrigen Dinge angeht (Was war vor 2 Jahren? Warum mag er keine Muggelgeborenen?), so muss auch das noch warten, da es in späteren Kapitel aufgegriffen wird. Achso, und ja, einige der Blacks gingen damals auch zur Schule, bspw. Orion Black, ein Fünftklässler, den Hermine in Kapitel II.4 am Esstisch kennengelernt hat! Ich hoffe, ich habe keine Frage übersehen ... wenn doch, schreibt mir! Und nun zurück zur Geschichte, viel Spaß!_

* * *

**~ { II.7 } ~**

**~ Verloren in der Zeit ~**

Angespannt saß Hermine an ihrem Platz, der Blick stur auf das Buch gerichtet, in der einen Hand ihre Feder, die andere als Faust in den Falten ihres Rockes verborgen. Das Kapitel über Unverzeihliche Flüche hatte sie schon mehrfach durchgelesen, dennoch war sie dankbar für alles, was ihr eine Entschuldigung gab, nicht mit Tom Riddle reden zu müssen. Als sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit im sechsten Jahr die Unverzeihlichen durchgenommen hatten, hatte sie sich gewundert, dass diese so früh auf dem Lehrplan standen. In dieser alten Zeit hatte man es offenbar für besser befunden, dass ein Großteil der Schüler bereits volljährig wäre, ehe sie damit in Berührung kamen – und Hermine stimmte dieser Entscheidung von ganzem Herzen zu. Dennoch hätte sie es vorgezogen, nicht zusammen mit dem künftigen Lord Voldemort den Avada Kedavra Fluch behandeln zu müssen. Oder den Cruciatus. Oder den Imperius.

Immerhin war heute Freitag, der letzte Tag der Woche. Morgen würde sie als allererstes zu Dumbledore gehen, um mit ihm alles, was bisher geschehen war, zu besprechen und vielleicht gemeinsam neue Pläne zu erarbeiten. Zwei volle Tage, an denen sie allen Grund hatte, nicht in der Nähe von Tom Riddle zu sein. Sie würde diesen letzten Tag der Schulwoche hinter sich bringen, ohne ihn zu ermorden – oder selbst ermordet zu werden – dann würde alles besser werden.

„Sie sind durch, Miss Dumbledore?", sprach eben jener sie von der Seite an. Er hatte das Kapitel offensichtlich selbst bereits gelesen – _Natürlich hat er das, er hat ja bereits Morde begangen!_ – und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass auch sie fertig würde. Natürlich kannte sie den Inhalt selbst zu Genüge, denn das Lehrbuch hatte sich nicht weiter verändert, doch sie hatte keine Lust, sich bereits jetzt einer Unterhaltung mit ihm zu stellen: „Nein!", war entsprechend alles, was er zu hören bekam.

„Haben Sie noch nie etwas von diesen Zaubersprüchen gehört?", hakte er nach und zwang sie so, die Feder doch beiseite zu legen und ihn anzuschauen. Sie holte tief Luft – _Ich will nicht mit Voldemort über Unverzeihliche reden!_ –, ehe sie sich zu einer Antwort motivieren konnte: „Eine völlig überflüssige Frage, natürlich habe ich von ihnen gehört. Jeder hat das."

„Und warum lesen Sie dann so interessiert?"

Genervt seufzte sie: „Weil es das Eine ist, einen Zauberspruch zu kennen, und etwas ganz anderes zu verstehen, wie er funktioniert, wo er herkommt, was er anrichten kann. Die Feinheiten. Der Todesfluch mag ja in der Theorie simpel sein – man sagt die Worte und der Gegner ist tot – aber die Realität sieht anders aus. Genauso mit dem Cruciatus. Man kann nicht einfach mit dem Stab auf jemanden zeigen, die Worte sagen und hoffen, dass er Schmerzen leidet. So funktioniert das eben leider nicht. Oder", fügte sie mit einem finsteren Ausdruck hinzu, „ich sollte eher sagen: Zum Glück. Also, lassen Sie mich bitte lesen."

„Wir sollen als Partner zusammen das Kapitel durcharbeiten. Wir sollen uns gemeinsam für einen der Flüche entscheiden, um ihn dann an Insekten auszuprobieren. Ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Stunde auf Sie zu warten. Ich kann Ihnen genauso gut erzählen, was in dem Buch steht, während wir uns auf einen Fluch einigen."

Sie brauchte keine Demonstration des Todesfluches oder vom Cruciatus durch Tom Riddle, sie hatte bereits genug davon gehört, wie er diese Sprüche gegen Feinde und Verbündete gleichermaßen anwendete. Und der Imperius … _Ob er wohl schon jetzt plant, das Ministerium mit diesem Fluch zu unterwandern?_

„Schön", presste sie schließlich hervor, „dann eben nicht. An meiner Schule haben wir diese Zaubersprüche sowieso schon im sechsten Jahr durchgenommen."

Seine kalte Hand legte sich über ihren Arm, als er sich näher zu ihr beugte: „Sie können die Flüche also sprechen?"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen riss sie ihren Arm weg: „Fass mich nicht an, Riddle! Und nein, natürlich kann ich das nicht. Wir haben sie durchgenommen, unser Lehrer hat sie vorgeführt, aber natürlich hat keiner von uns sie jemals ausprobiert! Es ist verboten, sie anzuwenden! Darum heißen sie unverzeihlich!"

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte er langsam, während er sich wieder ein Stück zurückzog. Dann umspielte plötzlich ein hinterhältiges Lächeln seine Lippen: „Hast du Angst, ich würde einen davon an dir ausprobieren?"

Hermine meinte, ihr Herz müsse vor Schock stehen bleiben. Drohte er ihr oder war das nur ein Spiel? Zitternd wischte sie ihre schwitzigen Handflächen an ihrem Rock ab: „Darüber scherzt man nicht!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich scherze?"

Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte Hermine den jungen Mann vor ihr an. Tom Riddle war so attraktiv, so intelligent, so zuvorkommend, das Lächeln, das gerade seine Lippen zierte, brachte jedes Frauenherz zum Schmelzen. Doch Hermine konnte den Mann dahinter sehen, den Wahnsinnigen, der nur von Hass und Wut getrieben wurde, der sich um alles in der Welt beweisen wollte und keinerlei Mitleid für irgendeinen anderen Menschen übrig hatte. Da saß er, beide Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt, den Kopf ihr zugedreht, lächelte sie an, als würde er Gottes Engel auf Erden sehen. Und sprach darüber, einen Unverzeihlichen gegen sie zu sprechen. Sie schluckte hart.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fuhr er sie plötzlich an, das Lächeln war verschwunden, stattdessen stand nur noch ausdruckslose Härte in seinen Augen: „Warum schaust du mich an, als ob du Angst hättest, dass ich das wirklich tue? _Denkst_ du, ich würde es wirklich tun?"

Augenblicklich setzte Hermines Atmung wieder ein, doch diesmal doppelt so schnell wie zuvor. Natürlich hatte er gescherzt, natürlich hatte er es nicht ernst gemeint. Jeder wusste, dass die Unverzeihlichen nichts waren, was man leichtfertig ausprobierte. Selbst ein berechnender Junge wie Tom Riddle wäre nicht so wahnsinnig. Dass sie es ihm überhaupt zugetraut hatte, lag einzig und allein daran, dass sie an sein zukünftiges Selbst dachte, an Lord Voldemort, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sogar ein Baby getötet hätte. Hektisch blickte sie nach vorne, hob die Hand, um Professor Merrythought auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und entschuldigte sich dann schnell. Sie musste hier raus.

Mit eiligen Schritten durchquerte sie den Klassenraum, vorbei an den fragenden Gesichtern ihrer Mitschüler, hinaus durch die Tür, in den kühlen Gang. Erst, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blieb sie stehen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und atmete langsam aus. Sie durfte Tom Riddle nicht wie Lord Voldemort behandeln. Schon jetzt erregte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit, aber wenn sie ihm noch deutlicher zu verstehen gab, dass sie das kaltblütige Monster in ihm sehen konnte, würde er misstrauisch werden.

Das leise Rascheln eines Umhangs ließ sie alarmiert aufhorchen – Riddle war ihr offensichtlich gefolgt.

„Man könnte meinen, du hast den Teufel gesehen, so, wie du da gerade rausmarschiert bist", meinte er locker, doch sein Augen flackerten vor Wut, „also sag mir jetzt, Hermine, was soll das Ganze?"

Nervös wanderte ihr Blick zu der geschlossenen Klassenzimmertür. Man würde gewiss hören, wenn sie schrie, oder? Er wäre sicherlich nicht wahnsinnig genug, ihr hier etwas anzutun. _Reiß dich zusammen! Er ist Tom Riddle, nicht Voldemort! Du darfst ihm nicht zeigen, dass du Voldemort kennst!_

Rasend schnell überlegte sie, was sie ihm für eine Lüge auftischen konnte, damit er zumindest für den Augenblick zufrieden gestellt war. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die leichteste Ausrede, die ihr in dem Moment einfiel. Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft, dann ließ sie die Schultern sinken, richtete den Blick zum Boden, und erwiderte: „Meine Eltern wurden durch die Unverzeihlichen getötet. Ein Verrückter hat meinen Vater mit einem Avada Kedavra augenblicklich umgebracht und dann meine Mutter mit einem Cruciatus gefoltert, bis sie den Verstand verlor. Und ich musste zusehen."

Minutenlang kam keine Antwort von dem Jungen vor ihr, bis Hermine schließlich ungeduldig wurde und hoch schaute. Sie konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht lesen, doch ihre Bewegung schien ihn endlich aus einer momentanen Starre gerissen zu haben.

„Du hast zu viel von mir gesehen, als dass du mir glauben würdest, wenn ich dir jetzt mein Beileid ausspreche, oder?", flüsterte er. Ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfuhr ihr, doch Riddle schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Keine Angst, ich habe kein Mitleid mit dir und ich hatte auch nicht vor, irgendwie so etwas zu sagen. Andere hätten mir das vermutlich abgenommen, aber du nicht. Du nicht."

Schon wollte Hermine ihm zu seiner Erkenntnis gratulieren, da rammte er seine beiden Hände links und rechts von ihr gegen die Wand. Eine ungute Erinnerung an eine sehr ähnliche Position nur wenige Abende zuvor kroch in ihr hoch.

„Meinetwegen akzeptiere ich, dass die Unverzeihlichen Flüche ein problematisches Thema für dich sind", sagte er leise. „aber das erklärt nicht, wieso du mich angeschaut hast, als ob du mir ernsthaft zutrauen würdest, sie gegen dich – oder gegen irgendeinen sonst – anzuwenden."

Angsterfüllt blickte Hermine in die blauen Augen von Tom Riddle. Er hatte ihr die Geschichte zwar geglaubt, aber als Erklärung für ihr Verhalten ließ er sie nicht gelten. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Sie war sich sicher, dass er wusste, wie angsteinflößend diese Situation für sie sein musste, wie nervös er sie machte, wie viel Disziplin es sie kostete, nicht erneut weinend zusammen zu brechen. Die Erinnerung, wie sehr er ihre Angst zuvor genossen hatte, wie er es genossen hatte, sie seine Macht spüren zu lassen, war noch sehr frisch. _Seine Macht …_

Überrascht öffnete Hermine den Mund, doch die Gedanken, die ihr plötzlich kamen, flogen so wild durcheinander, dass sie nichts sagen konnte. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, sammelte sich, sammelte all ihren Mut, dann blickte sie ihn fest an und erwiderte: „Du würdest es tun, Riddle. Du liebst die Macht. Du liebst es, andere zu quälen, ihre Angst zu spüren – wie du es bei mir getan hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dein Wille ist stark genug, um einen Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden. Du liebst deine Macht über die Ängste anderer Menschen so sehr, es würde dir die Fähigkeit geben, die Flüche zu wirken."

Sie hatte beobachtet, wie sein Mund aufgeklappt war, während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte seine Verwunderung gesehen, echte, ungestellte Überraschung, die erste Emotion jenseits von Hass und Wut, die er wirklich zeigte. Und das war es, was ihr bewies, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Lord Voldemort war nicht einfach nur ein grausames Monster, das die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte. Er war ein Mann, der Macht liebte, der sich in der Angst seiner Mitmenschen sonnte. Sie hatte es am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, doch die Erkenntnis jetzt nahm dem Ganzen paradoxerweise den Schrecken. Er quälte nicht aus Berechnung und kaltem Kalkül, sondern aus Leidenschaft. So abstoßend der Gedanke, dass ein Mensch sich an dem Leid eines anderen erfreuen konnte, auch war, so erleichternd war es doch, dass hinter Lord Voldemorts Taten tatsächlich Gefühle standen und nicht bloß kalter Verstand.

Übermütig ob ihrer Entdeckung ließ Hermine zu, dass der Seitenhieb, den ihr Gehirn gegen Riddle formuliert hatte, ausgesprochen wurde: „Erregt dich das? Macht es dich an, andere weinen zu sehen?"

Sie hatte diese Worte ganz leise gesagt, hatte ihr fiesestes Lächeln dazu aufgesetzt, und obwohl sie ihn absichtlich hatte provozieren wollen, war sie von der Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion überrascht. Blitzschnell hatte er sie gepackt, herumgewirbelt und mit ihrer Brust voran gegen die Wand gedrückt. Sein ganzer Körper drängte sie gegen den kalten Stein, während eine Hand ihr Haar packte und die andere ihren linken Arm davon abhielt, nach ihm zu schlagen.

„Ganz schön mutig, solche Worte. Wenn ich, wie du sagst, tatsächlich Freude daran habe, andere zu quälen, meinst du, dass es da gut ist, mich so zu provozieren?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Gegen ihren Willen befiel ein leichtes Zittern ihren Körper. Obwohl ihr Geist einen Sieg über Riddle errungen hatte, bebte ihr Körper immer noch vor Angst bei der Erinnerung an das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Ein leises Lachen ertönte, als Tom Riddle ihre Furcht bemerkte: „Siehst du, du hast Angst vor mir. Du wirst immer Angst vor mir haben, egal, was für große Töne du von dir gibst."

Sie konnte seinen heftigen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren, fühlte, wie sein Herz schnell gegen seine Brust klopfte, wie diese sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte. Der sonst so ruhige Schulsprecher war völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, von ihr, einem Mädchen, das er kaum kannte. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er mit Widerspruch nicht umgehen konnte, dass es ihn rasend machte, wenn man ihn ohne Grund ablehnte oder gar verachtete.

„Angst kann ein kluger Begleiter sein, wenn sie einen davor bewahrt, Dummheiten zu begehen", erwiderte sie ruhig. Sie war sich bewusst, dass auch Tom wusste, dass mit einem Schrei von ihr sofort jemand aus dem Klassenzimmer kommen würde, und so hatte er keine echte Macht über sie, unabhängig davon, ob sie sich ängstigte oder nicht.

„Angst ist etwas für Schwächling!", gab Riddle heftig zurück, doch er ließ von ihr ab. Betont langsam richtete Hermine ihre Schuluniform, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Kurz schauten sie sich schweigend an, doch Hermine sah, dass er nicht mehr zu sagen hatte, und so kehrte sie in den Klassenraum zurück, den künftigen Dunklen Lord direkt auf ihren Fersen.

„Jeder hat vor irgendetwas Angst, auch du, Riddle!", sagte sie leise, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und geschwind zurück zu ihrem Platz ging.

oOoOoOo

Genervt lief Tom Riddle in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Was heute während der Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geschehen war, hatte ihn derart aufgewühlt, dass er für den Rest des Tages kaum dem Unterricht hatte folgen können. Hermine Dumbledore war ein Problem, in jeder Hinsicht. Ihre Nähe zu seinem verhassten Professor war problematisch. Ihr wacher Verstand war problematisch. Dass sie dachte, nein, _wusste_, dass er die Unverzeihlichen Flüche anwenden könnte und würde, war problematisch. Am schlimmsten aber war, dass sie ihn innerhalb von einer Woche besser kannte als all jene, die sich seit Jahren seine Freunde nannten. Sie hat ihm gar nicht die Chance gegeben, seine freundliche Fassade aufzubauen, sondern war von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, dass er es nicht gut mit ihr meinte.

_Es gelingt mir immer wieder, sie in eine Ecke zu drängen und ihr Angst zu machen. Aber am Ende ist sie klüger, am Ende ist immer sie es, die noch ein Stückchen mehr über mich erfährt!_, dachte er erbost. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er sie nicht ernst genommen, hatte sie als Spielzeug gesehen, das zwar widerspenstig war, aber eben nicht mehr. Doch das hatte sich nun geändert. _Ich war nachlässig_, überlegte er, während er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ, _sie weiß zu viel._ Er wusste, wo das alles früher oder später hinführen würde. Wenn Hermine Dumbledore sich weiterhin so benahm und er selbst weiterhin so unkontrolliert in ihrer Nähe war, würde sie eher früher als später auf die eine oder andere Weise mundtot gemacht werden müssen.


	10. II 8 - Verloren in der Zeit

_**Autor-Notiz:** Mit diesem Kapitel ist der zweite Teil meiner Geschichte beendet. Das folgende Gespräch mit Dumbledore wird Hermine helfen, sich endgültig im Jahre 1944 zurecht zu finden - und sich mit voller Kraft ihrer Aufgabe zu widmen. Entsprechend beginnt nächste Woche ein neuer Abschnitt für uns alle!_

* * *

**~ { II.8 } ~**

**~ Verloren in der Zeit ~**

Sorgsam strich Hermine sich über ihren Rock, während sie darauf wartete, dass ihr Klopfen beantwortet wurde. Sie hatte die ganze Woche daraufhin gefiebert, endlich wieder mit Dumbledore reden zu können.

„Ah, meine liebe Nichte!", rief er erfreut aus, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Mit einer einladenden Geste geleitete er sie zu einem Sessel gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch, ehe er sich selbst in seinem nieder ließ: „Und, wie ist es Ihnen diese Woche ergangen, Miss Granger? Haben Sie sich einleben können in Slytherin?"

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine ihre Hände. Sie brauchte jemanden, mit dem sie über Riddle sprechen konnte, dem sie ihre Ängste erzählen konnte. Wie viel Schaden würde sie anrichten, wenn sie Dumbledore erzählte, dass sie wegen Tom Riddle hier war? Sie beschloss, sich vorsichtig ranzutasten.

„Abraxas Malfoy war sehr aufmerksam", begann sie langsam, „dank ihm habe ich zumindest einen Freund gefunden. Aber das Problem liegt gänzlich woanders."

Dumbledore nickte, als wüsste er, wovon sie sprach. Immer noch zögernd fuhr sie fort: „Ich würde Ihnen so gerne alles erzählen, aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht möglich ist. Trotzdem. Ich hatte ja ganz am Anfang gefragt, was passieren würde, wenn ich die Person, wegen der ich hier bin, einfach töte", sagte sie. Sie bemerkte, wie sofort wieder der missbilligende Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht erschien, entsprechend beeilte sie sich anzufügen: „Ich will das gar nicht erneut vorschlagen, keine Sorge. Ich dachte nur … ich habe diesen Satz gesagt, ich kann das nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Sie werden sicher daraus geschlossen haben, dass ich wegen einer Person hier bin. Und … ich wüsste gerne, ob Sie eine Vermutung haben, wer es ist."

Dumbledores Miene hellte sich merklich auf, während seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sich nachdenklich anlächelte. Schließlich sagte er: „Wie viel wissen Sie über mich, Miss Granger?"

Sie lief rot an, als sie leise erwiderte: „Ich glaube, ich weiß ziemlich viel. Zumindest über Ihre Taten."

Schmunzelnd fuhr er sich über den Bart: „Nicht so schüchtern, meine Liebe. Es ist nur natürlich, dass ein Mensch aus der Zukunft viel weiß. Und wenn Sie viel über mich wissen, heißt das ja, dass ich innerhalb der nächsten fünfzig Jahre nicht einfach in Vergessenheit gerate, das ist ein schöner Gedanke. Aber", fuhr er ernster fort und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch zu ihr vor, „meine Frage zielte auf etwas Bestimmtes. Ich vermute, Sie wissen von Grindelwald?"

Erschrocken riss Hermine die Augen auf. Natürlich, der Magier, der in einem berühmten Duell von Dumbledore besieht worden war, trieb in diesem Jahr noch sein Unwesen. Und wenn die Geschichten stimmten, war Dumbledore nicht ganz unschuldig an den Ideologien dieses Mannes. Sie nickte langsam.

„Mein erster Verdacht war, dass Sie wegen ihm hier sind", erklärte Dumbledore. In seiner Stimme klang ein trauriger Unterton und Hermine fragte sich plötzlich, ob ihr Professor noch freundschaftliche Gefühle für den schwarzen Magier hegte. Stumm, aber aufmerksam blickte sie ihn an, während er fortfuhr: „Aber diese Idee habe ich verworfen. Die Idee, dass Sie in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen sind, als Sie das letzte Mal hier waren, deutet darauf hin, dass Sie wegen einer Person im Schloss hier sind."

Sie nickte bestätigend, immer noch unsicher, ob es wirklich in Ordnung war, Dumbledore auf Riddle aufmerksam zu machen. Gewiss würde es nicht viel ändern, immerhin hatte er doch bereits jetzt ein Auge auf diesen mysteriösen Schüler? Nervös klammerte sie sich an ihrer Stuhllehne fest.

„Ich vertraue allen meinen Kollegen", dachte Dumbledore weiter laut nach, den Blick nun aus dem Fenster gerichtet, eine Hand strich noch immer abwesend über seinen Bart, „und die meisten wären vermutlich eh zu alt, um in fünfzig Jahren noch wirklich viel Schaden anrichten zu können. Es ist für einen Lehrer schwierig, in seinen Schülern Schlechtes zu sehen, doch gerade weil sie junge Menschen sind, können sie alle sich noch stark verändern. Ein weiteres Indiz ist natürlich, dass Sie eigentlich nach Gryffindor gehören, hier aber in Slytherin waren. Oder sind. Also handelt es sich wohl um einen Schüler aus diesem Haus. Und da…"

Er brach ab. Hermine zitterte inzwischen vor Nervosität. Sie war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore die korrekten Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hatte. Hatte sie das Recht, den Verdacht zu bestätigen? Oder würde sie bleibenden Schaden anrichten? Ehe sie länger darüber nachdenken konnte, drehte Dumbledore sich wieder zu ihr um und schaute sie aufmerksam und sehr ernst an: „Der Schüler, den ich im Verdacht habe, ist mir schon seit Jahren aufgefallen. Vom ersten Tag an, um genau zu sein. Er hatte etwas an sich, das in mir große Sorge hervorrief. Leider hat sich das nicht geändert. Ganz unabhängig davon, ob Sie aufgetaucht wären oder nicht, ich hätte seinen Lebensweg im Auge behalten. Und da ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht einmischen darf, werde ich auch in Zukunft nichts anderes tun, als ihn zu beobachten. Also, Miss Granger", beendete er schließlich seine Gedanken, „sagen Sie mir: Sind Sie wegen Tom Riddle hier?"

„Ja."

Sie hatte die Worte nur als leisen Hauch herausgebracht, doch mehr war auch nicht nötig. Schweigen senkte sich über beide, während Hermine damit beschäftigt war, ihre Angst zu bekämpfen. Dumbledore war weit klüger als sie, wenn es falsch gewesen wäre, diese Information zu erlangen, hätte er sicher nicht danach gefragt. Zumindest hoffte sie das, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass auch Dumbledore eine Seite an sich hatte, die nach Wissen strebte und dabei manchmal zu weit ging. Dennoch, für den Augenblick konnte sie einfach nur Erleichterung verspüren darüber, dass es endlich ausgesprochen war.

„Haben Sie sich mit Tom angefreundet?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich. Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf: „Nein! Das … das könnte ich niemals. Im Gegenteil. Es scheint, als habe er meine … meine Ablehnung sofort bemerkt. Sein freundliches Auftreten fällt ziemlich schnell in sich zusammen, wenn man mit ihm alleine ist."

„Hat er Ihnen etwas angetan?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore, seine sonst funkelnden Augen blickten besorgt und ernst drein.

„Nicht direkt. Er hat mich mehrfach gewaltsam fest gehalten und fiese Drohungen ausgesprochen, aber direkt gewalttätig ist er bisher nicht geworden. Was sich aber ändern kann …"

„Miss Granger", erwiderte Dumbledore und er klang enttäuscht bei seinen nächsten Worten, „Sie wissen, dass Sie wegen ihm her sind und anstatt sich ruhig zu verhalten, provozieren Sie ihn? Meinen Sie, dass es gut ist, wenn er anfängt, sich für Sie zu interessieren?"

Verletzt ballte Hermine ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Erneut musste sie an Harry denken, der frustriert darüber klagte, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht verstand, dass er zu viel verlangte, dass es ihm an Verständnis für menschliche Schwäche fehlte. Hier saß sie, bangte um ihr Leben, weil sie nicht wusste, ob sie jemals in die Zukunft würde zurückkehren können, und weil die Möglichkeit, dass Riddle ihr Mordgedanken entgegenbrachte, mit jedem Tag stieg – und das war alles, was er ihr zu sagen hatte?

„Ich habe das nicht mit Absicht gemacht, Sir", verteidigte sie sich leise, „aber was erwarten Sie von mir? Ich weiß, was er in der Zukunft tun wird. Er ist ein Monster, ich kann ihn nicht anders sehen. Und alleine die Tatsache, dass ich nicht von seinem Charme eingenommen bin, erweckt seine Neugier."

„Ich bin der Letzte, der Tom verteidigen will, dennoch rate ich Ihnen, zwischen Tom jetzt und Tom in der Zukunft zu unterscheiden. Was auch immer er in Ihrer Zukunft getan hat, er hat es jetzt noch nicht getan. Er hat eine verwirrte Persönlichkeit und ist gefährlich, aber noch ist er kein Monster."

„Natürlich ist er das! Er hat bereits…", schrie Hermine aufgebracht, doch sie hielt inne. Wenn Dumbledore nicht wusste, dass Tom Riddle bereits Morde begangen hatte und dass er hinter der Kammer des Schreckens steckte, hatte sie kein Recht, ihm das mitzuteilen. Wieder sah sie das neugierige Funkeln in seinen Augen und die Enttäuschung, als sie stoppte. Sie konnte es Dumbledore nicht verübeln: Da hatte er das Wissen um künftige Geschehnisse direkt vor sich, aber er wusste, dass es ihm nicht zustand. Einem mächtigen, weisen Mann wie ihm musste das wie Folter erscheinen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie denken, dass ich Sie nicht verstehe!", fuhr Dumbledore schließlich mit einem Seufzen fort, „Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal etwas übertreibe, wenn es darum geht, ein Ziel zu erreichen. Ich neige dazu, natürlichste menschliche Gefühle zu übersehen und andere für Fehler zu verurteilen. Aber bedenken Sie: Ihr anderes Ich hat hier ihren Abschluss gemacht. Sie hat also bis zum Schuljahrsende überlebt, nicht nur das, sie hatte die Gelegenheit, einen der besten Abschlüsse abzulegen. Was also Ihr anderes Ich definitiv vermieden hat, war, von Tom getötet zu werden. Wir wissen beide, dass er dazu fähig ist, und ich rate Ihnen in Ihrem eigenen Interesse und mit Blick auf Ihre künftige Aufgabe, Sie sollten versuchen, sich zurück zu halten."

Ein trockenes Lachen entfuhr Hermine: „Ich habe gewiss nicht vor, ihn soweit zu provozieren, dass er mich tötet."

Eine lange Pause entstand, ehe Hermine sich dazu entschließen konnte, ihre verwirrten Gefühle und Ängste offen zu legen: "Ich bin einfach überfordert. Ich kenne die Zukunft, nicht nur über Riddle, sondern auch über viele andere Schüler hier. Ich weiß, was aus ihnen wird, ich weiß, wer Nachkommen haben wird. Insbesondere jene aus Slytherin haben mir zu meiner Schulzeit Probleme bereitet. Obwohl ich weiß, was aus ihnen allen wird, kann ich doch nicht anders, als einige zu mögen. Himmel, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht erklären, wie ich mich fühle, weil ich Ihnen nicht sagen kann, was alles passieren wird. Ich fühle mich einfach so alleine. Ich kann mich niemandem öffnen, selbst Ihnen nicht. Wir wissen im Moment noch nicht, ob ich jemals in meine Zeit zurückkehren kann, entsprechend weiß ich nicht, ob ich nach diesem Schuljahr noch leben werde. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur Angst, während ich hier braves Schulmädchen spiele ..."

Tränen stiegen in Hermine hoch und ein heftiges Schluchzen unterbrach ihren Redestrom. Es war kaum eine Woche vergangen, doch sie fühlte sich bereits völlig ausgelaugt und unfähig, auch nur einen weiteren Tag in der Nähe von Tom Riddle zu überstehen. Verzweifelt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

"Miss Granger", kam es sehr sanft von Dumbledore, nachdem er sie einige Minuten hatte weinen lassen, "verzweifeln Sie nicht. Sie sind nicht alleine. Selbst wenn Sie mir nicht all Ihr Wissen anvertrauen können, ich bin trotzdem für Sie da. Vielleicht war ich zu voreilig. Zu lange schon habe ich gespürt, dass von Tom eine ungreifbare Gefahr ausgeht und dann erscheinen Sie und bestätigen diesen Verdacht. Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war die Möglichkeit, ihn wenn nicht jetzt, dann in der Zukunft unschädlich zu machen. Ich wollte Sie nicht zusätzlich belasten."

Dankbar nahm Hermine das Taschentuch, das er ihr über den Schreibtisch reichte, an und schnäuzte sich. Sie war verzweifelt, ja, sie hatte Angst und war überfordert von ihrem eigenen Wissen über die Zukunft, doch sie weigerte sich, der Verzweiflung nachzugeben. Während sie ihre Tränen vom Gesicht wischte, ihre Uniform richtete und Gedanken fokussierte, atmete sie mehrmals tief ein. _Betrachte es als Mission!_, befahl sie sich selbst. _Du hast Horcruxe durch ganz England gejagt, bist bei Gringotts eingebrochen und hast auch die Folter von Bellatrix überstanden. Du kannst eh nichts daran ändern, dass du jetzt hier bist, also fang endlich an, das zu akzeptieren und konzentriere dich auf das Ziel! Du bist hier nicht verloren, sondern genau am richtigen Ort, um die Zukunft zu retten!_

Entschlossen blickte sie Dumbledore in die Augen: "Ich werde wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen, um mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass für die nächsten Monate mein Platz hier ist, aber ich werde alles daran setzen, die Zukunft zu retten."

"Es freut mich, das zu hören!", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Lächeln, "Und falls Sie wieder von Ängsten geplagt werden oder einfach nur ein freundliches Gesicht brauchen, um sich hier nicht so verloren zu fühlen, sind Sie jederzeit willkommen."

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln und zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft hier hatte sie das Gefühl, wirklich dem weisen, gütigen, mitfühlenden Dumbledore gegenüber zu stehen, den sie aus ihrer Zeit kannte. Dumbledore wiederum wartete erneut einige Minuten, um Hermine die Zeit zu geben, über ihre neu gewonnene Entschlussfreudigkeit nachzudenken, dann er weiter sprach: "Ich habe die letzte Woche über viel über Sie und die Zukunft nachgedacht, auch wenn mir nicht die Zeit blieb, meine Gedanken direkt mit Ihnen zu teilen. Ich bin zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass Sie hier kein Wissen erforschen werden können, das Ihnen in der Zukunft helfen wird."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, all ihr Blut würde plötzlich gefrieren: "Bitte?", fragte sie überfordert. Hatte er sie nicht gerade aufbauen wollen? Sie hatte vor wenigen Minuten erst endlich wieder ihren Verstand über ihre Angst siegen lassen können - und nun sagte er so etwas?

"Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Ihre Anwesenheit hier überflüssig ist", fuhr Dumbledore ernst fort, "aber als ich darüber nachgedacht habe, wie Sie hier in der Vergangenheit an Wissen kommen könnten über jenen Menschen, wegen dem Sie hier sind – Tom, wie ich jetzt sicher weiß – ging mir auf, wie unsinnig das ist. Sie werden hier nichts über ihn erfahren. Abgesehen von dem Wissen, das Tom selbst mit Ihnen teilt."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht. Und dann noch einmal, vollkommen unfähig, die gesagten Worte zu verarbeiten. Während Dumbledore mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln darauf wartete, dass sie begriff, was er sagte, konnte sie einfach nur mit offenem Mund starren. Schließlich schluckte sie hart, blinzelte ein weiteres Mal, dann stieß sie hervor: "Ich soll Riddle dazu bringen, mir etwas über ihn zu verraten, was ich in der Zukunft gegen ihn verwenden kann?"

Der alte Mann nickte: "Exakt das war mein Gedankengang. Wenn Sie darüber nachdenken, wird es Ihnen selbst als lächerlich erscheinen anzunehmen, Sie könnten etwas von solchem Ausmaß über Tom herausfinden nur durch das Studium von Büchern oder vielleicht dem Befragen seiner Freunde. Nein, ich bin mir sicher, Sie sind hier, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und eine Schwäche an ihm zu entdecken. Oder eine Schwäche in seinem zukünftigen Plan."

"Aber es gab eine Schwäche!", rief Hermine wütend aus, "Es gab eine Schwäche in seinem Plan und das hat nichts genützt. Er hatte etwas übersehen oder nicht verstanden oder wie auch immer, jedenfalls gab es das! Und trotzdem konnte er seine Macht wieder herstellen!"

"Dann war es vielleicht nicht die richtige Schwäche?", hakte Dumbledore nach, offensichtlich interessiert an näheren Fakten über die zukünftigen Geschehnisse. Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, ehe sie genauer erklären konnte, dass Voldemort den Schutz der Mutterliebe nicht in seine Rechnung mit aufgenommen hatte, als er seinen Stab gegen Harry gerichtet hatte.

"Nicht die richtige!", empörte sie sich, "Was meinen Sie denn, wie viele Schwächen ein Mann wie er hat? Er ist mächtiger als jeder andere Zauberer, vielleicht sogar mächtiger als Sie selbst. Er kennt keine Freundschaft, er kennt nur Hass. Er wird niemals irgendjemandem vertrauen!"

"Miss Granger, ich kann Ihnen nur raten, auch zu Ihrem eigenen Wohl - vermischen Sie nicht Tom Riddle mit dem Mann, den Sie in der Zukunft kennen. Ja, Tom ist ein Junge, der trotz seines makellosen Äußeren und seines charmanten Auftretens innerlich kalt und grausam ist. Aber er ist eben doch nur ein Junge. Er ist noch zu jung, um sich mit echter Einsamkeit abgefunden zu haben. Vielleicht öffnet er sich, wenn er einen anderen Menschen trifft, den er für genial und allen anderen überlegen hält. Vielleicht wird er dann nachlässig und gibt Dinge preis, die für Sie nützlich sein könnten. Sie dürfen niemals vergessen, egal wie intelligent und berechnend er wirkt: Er ist ein Junge von siebzehn Jahren, der vermutlich noch nicht gelernt hat, all seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Stolz, der Drang, sich vor anderen zu beweisen, insbesondere vor jemandem, den er vielleicht sogar als ebenbürtig einschätzt, könnten seine Zunge lockern."

Hermine verstummte. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte, sie hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass Riddle tatsächlich Gefühle hatte und sich manchmal von diesen beherrschen ließ. Sie hatte sich auch selbst schon oft genug gesagt, dass sie Tom Riddle von Voldemort unterscheiden sollte. Dennoch, was ihr Professor da vorschlug, hieß im Grunde genommen nichts anderes, als dass sie sich auf Riddle einlassen sollte, dass sie sich seinem Charme öffnen musste, ihn an sicher heran lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie an sich heran ließ. Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken, eine Freundschaft, und wenn auch nur eine gespielte, mit diesem Menschen anzufangen.

„Sie tragen Ihre Gefühle sehr offen mit sich, Miss Granger", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd: „Ich kann deutlich lesen, wie wenig Ihnen dieser Gedanke behagt. Ich versichere Ihnen jedoch, sollten Sie wirklich Erfolg haben und näher an Riddle heran kommen, dann werden Sie auf jeden Fall einen Beitrag für die Zukunft leisten. Sie können den Unterschied machen."

Er wusste einfach zu gut, mit welchen Worten er die Menschen um sich herum manipulieren konnte. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass der Gedanke schmeichelhaft war, dass ein Sieg in der Zukunft ihr Verdienst war. Vielleicht war die Prophezeiung rund um Harry und Voldemort ja doch weniger bedeutend als gedacht. Sicher, Voldemort hatte Harry als seinen Erzfeind gezeichnet, hatte durch ihn seine erste Niederlage erfahren müssen, hatte ein merkwürdiges Band zwischen ihren Zauberstäben erschaffen. Doch bedeutete das wirklich, dass Harry die ganze Verantwortung alleine tragen musste? Er war das Symbol der Hoffnung und des Widerstandes, er konnte die Menschen vereinen. Aber das bedeutete gewiss nicht, dass nicht vielleicht auch sie, Hermine Granger, etwas Wertvolles beizutragen hatte. Offensichtlich war es ihr von vorneherein bestimmt gewesen, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und was auch immer sie hier angestellt hatte, es musste erfolgreich gewesen sein, sonst hätte sie nicht eigenhändig dafür gesorgt, dass sie es erneut tun würde. Es war nicht so, dass sie vielleicht einen Unterschied machen könnte. Sie hatte einen Unterschied gemacht und sie würde es erneut tun.

Mit einem Lächeln schaute sie Dumbledore an: „Sie haben Recht. Vielleicht kann ich Riddles Schwächen herausfinden, vielleicht weiht er mich sogar irgendwann in seine Pläne ein. Sie können auf mich zählen. Ich werde dafür kämpfen."

Ihr Lächeln wurde herzlich erwidert. Für einen Moment noch blieb Hermine sitzen, genoss die Ruhe in dem Büro, genoss den Gedanken, dass, was immer sie tun würde, schon gut gehen würde, weil sie es schon einmal getan hatte. Dann erhob sie sich, verneigte sich leicht und verließ das Büro.

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins dachte sie über die nächsten Tage nach. Es wäre zu auffällig, wenn sie von jetzt auf gleich freundlich zu Tom Riddle wäre. Sie konnte vermutlich davon ausgehen, dass er von sich aus erneut auf sie zukommen würde. Wenn sie es schaffte, sich bei einem nächsten Gespräch nicht mehr ganz so widerspenstig zu geben, wäre der erste Schritt getan. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn wie durch Zufall mitbekommen lassen, dass sie sich für ein Thema interessierte, das auch ihn interessierte. _Ich muss in die Bibliothek_, dachte sie sich: _Ich bin eine Slytherin, Interesse für die dunkle Seite der Magie sollte nicht zu merkwürdig wirken. Und vielleicht kann ich mich damit auf eine Art und Weise interessant machen, die ihn vergessen lässt, dass wir uns hassen._


	11. III 1 - Auf Messers Schneide

**~ { III.1 } ~**

**~ Auf Messers Schneide ~**

„Miss Dumbledore, auf ein Wort, bitte!"

Mühsam unterdrückte Hermine ein genervtes Stöhnen. Sie hatte bereits geahnt, dass Slughorn sie zu seinem Club einladen würde, und dass er sie nun nach der Stunde noch sprechen wollte, bestätigte diesen Verdacht. Sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, flüsterte Abraxas ein leises „Geh ruhig schon einmal vor" zu und wandte sich dann zu ihrem Professor um.

Strahlend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen kam Slughorn auf sie zu: „Ich gebe zu, ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Dumbledore. Selten habe ich eine Frau gesehen, die in meinem Fach so brillant ist. Wirklich, Sie sehen mich sprachlos vor Begeisterung."

„Danke, Professor", erwiderte Hermine schlicht. Sie warf sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung ihre Schultasche über die Schulter und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll und auch ein wenig ungeduldig an. Wenn er noch mehr zu sagen hatte – wovon sie ausging – sollte er es rasch tun.

„Ich gebe diesen Samstag eine kleine Feier für meine fleißigen Schüler", fuhr er fort, offensichtlich unbeeindruckt von ihrer wenig enthusiastischen Erwiderung: „Ich gebe zu, bisher hatte ich nie das Vergnügen, eine Schülerin dazu einladen zu können, denn offenbar interessieren sich Mädchen in Ihrem Alter nicht sonderlich für Zaubertränke. Sie hingegen scheinen ganz außergewöhnlich gebildet zu sein und es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie unseren kleinen Kreis mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken könnten. Und sorgen Sie sich nicht", fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Sie werden gewiss nicht die einzige Schülerin sein, die anwesend ist, da jeder meiner Gäste herzlich eingeladen ist, eine Begleitung mitzubringen. Das gilt selbstverständlich auch für Sie."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Professor", antwortete Hermine mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. Sie hatte schon in ihrer Zeit wenig von dieser Versammlung gehalten, doch jetzt, da sie Tom Riddle nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen wollte, bot der Slug-Club ihr eine hervorragende Möglichkeit, ihm privat näher zu kommen. Das einschmeichelnde Gehabe ihres Professors war ihr noch immer zuwider, doch die Gelegenheit war gut und sie hatte nicht vor, abzulehnen: „Ich werde selbstverständlich anwesend sein."

„Großartig!", rief er aus und klatschte in die Hände: „Ich werde Ihnen im Laufe der Woche eine förmliche Einladung mit allen weiteren Details zukommen lassen. Wahrlich, ich freue mich. Sie werden die Zierde der Tafel sein!"

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung, die Hermine nicht von dem wohlbeleibten Mann erwartet hätte, griff er nach ihrer Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Sie kam nicht umhin, ob dieser ungewohnten Geste zu erröten, doch offenbar fühlte sich ihr Professor davon nur noch mehr bestätigt. Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu, deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, und entließ sie dann aus dem Gespräch. Unsicher schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, während sie auf den Ausgang zusteuerte. Dies hier waren wirklich die vierziger Jahre – in ihrer Zeit hätte so eine Geste beinahe lächerlich gewirkt, doch hier war, so war sie sich bewusst, waren solcherlei Respektbekundigungen durchaus üblich.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass der gute Slughorn eines Tages tatsächlich eine Frau einladen würde?"

Sie erstarrte. Natürlich hatte Riddle außerhalb des Klassenraums auf sie gewartet. Sie hatte ihn das ganze Wochenende über kaum gesehen – tatsächlich hatte sie auch Abraxas und einige andere aus ihrem Jahrgang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen – doch selbstverständlich hatte er nicht einfach so innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage das Interesse an ihr verloren. Gut. Sie konnte sich genauso gut damit arrangieren und versuchen, ihren neuen Plan in die Realität umzusetzen.

Mit einem kalten Blick gab sie zurück: „Hast du auf mich gewartet, Riddle?"

„Offensichtlich", entgegnete er knapp. Irgendetwas in der Art, wie er sie von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, ließ Hermine erschaudernd. Woher kam nur der Eindruck, dass sie ein Hase war, der sich aus Versehen in die Gegenwart eines Fuchses verirrt hatte? Unwillig schüttelte sie das ungute Gefühl ab, setzte ein ironisches Lächeln auf und erwiderte: „Wie aufmerksam. Danke."

„Du wirst also hingehen?"

„Wenn mir ein Professor so ein Kompliment macht, kann ich schwerlich ablehnen."

Wieder wanderte sein Blick prüfend über sie, doch was auch immer er denken mochte, Hermine wurde nicht schlau daraus. Sie spürte deutlich, dass er ihr nicht wohlgesonnen war, seine Augen waren kalt und berechnend, so locker und unschuldig seine Worte auch klangen. Entsprechend überrascht war sie, als er schließlich sagte: „Professor Slughorn hat dir gewiss gesagt, dass wir eine Begleitung mitbringen dürfen. Ich bin bisher stets alleine gegangen, da ich nicht vorhatte, eine Schülerin, die nicht persönlich geladen ist, zu so einem Treffen mitzunehmen. Und wie er dir sicher gesagt hat, bist du die erste, die er je eingeladen hat."

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Hermines Haut aus, als ihr klar wurde, worauf seine Worte hinaus liefen. Irgendwo in ihr schrillten Alarmglocken. Warum sollte Tom Riddle ein Interesse daran haben, sie als Begleitung auszuwählen? Sie glaubte ihm, dass er nicht mit in seinen Augen Unwürdigen erscheinen wollte, doch nichts hinderte ihn daran, erneut alleine zu gehen. Hatte er genau wie sie selbst beschlossen, dass er mehr über sie herausfinden wollte? Und wenn ja, war das gut oder schlecht? War sie ein zukünftiges Opfer, dessen Schwächen er jetzt auskundschaften wollte? Denn dass er aus freundlichen Motiven an ihrer Gesellschaft interessiert war, bezweifelte sie.

Mit so viel Beherrschung, wie sie aufbringen konnte, erwiderte sie: „Und das erzählst du mir, weil …?"

Ein genervtes Schnauben ertönte: „Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man sich dumm stellt. Ich erwarte selbstverständlich, dass du mich begleitest. Die intelligenteste Hexe der Schule sollte mit niemand anderem als dem intelligentesten Zauberer zu so einer Feier gehen."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie ihn an: „Wir sind gar nicht von uns eingenommen, was? Glaub ja nicht, dass ich einem Befehl von dir Folge leisten werde, nur weil du mir so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Kompliment gemacht hast."

Inzwischen waren sie vor dem Klassenraum für Geschichte angekommen und der Gang hatte sich mit anderen Schülern gefüllt. Riddle blieb stehen, beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und senkte die Stimme, so dass keiner der Umstehenden hören konnte, was er sagte: „Du bist widerspenstig, _Hermine_. Das gefällt mir nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich gebe dir hier und jetzt eine letzte Chance. Ergreife sie. Deiner Gesundheit zuliebe. Wie du schon richtig festgestellt hast, bin ich durchaus auch zu anderen Mitteln in der Lage und bereit. Begleite mich zu Slughorns Feier."

Hermine schluckte und ihr Mund fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an. Also hatte sie ihn richtig eingeschätzt: Er wollte sie auf die Probe stellen, wollte irgendetwas über sie herausfinden, und wenn sie nicht Folge leistete, hatte sie vermutlich ihr Leben verspielt. _Großartig. Ich habe nur eine Woche gebraucht, damit Voldemort mich so bedrohlich findet, dass er mich lieber tot sehen will. Herzlichen Glückwunsch._

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich das nicht tun werde, _Tom_!", entgegnete sie so kühl wie möglich. Innerlich zitterte sie vor Angst, doch sie war entschlossen, ihm das nicht zu zeigen: „Ich sagte lediglich, dass ich keinem Befehl von dir Folge leisten werde. Bitte mich höflich, dann sage ich vielleicht zu."

Für einen Moment wurde sein Blick noch eisiger und Hermine befürchtete, dass sie sich doch zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, dann jedoch verschwand der hasserfüllte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und machte seinem charmantesten Lächeln Platz. Elegant trat er einen Schritt zurück, streckte die Hand aus und fragte für alle hörbar: „Miss Dumbledore, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mich zu der Feier von Professor Slughorn zu begleiten?"

Ein allgemeines Keuchen war zu hören, als jene Schüler, die den Klassenraum noch nicht betreten hatten, mitbekamen, was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihr hoch geschätzter Schulsprecher Tom Riddle einem Mädchen so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt oder sie gar zum Slug-Club eingeladen! Hermine war sich nur zu bewusst, dass sie mit offenem Mund angestarrt wurde, doch das stellte für den Moment das viel kleinere Problem dar. Sie wurde nicht schlau aus Riddles Verhalten und das war nicht gut.

„Es wäre _mir_ eine Ehre, Mr. Riddle!", antwortete sie mit ihrer süßesten Stimme, während sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn warm anlächelte. Wenn er irgendein Spiel spielen wollte, dann konnte er das haben. Sie würde nicht klein beigeben. Ihre selbstbewusste Reaktion warf ihn für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus der Bahn, doch sofort war sein Lächeln wieder da, er führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen, platzierte einen angedeuteten Kuss darauf und drehte sich dann zum Klassenraum, um zu seinem Tisch zu gehen, als sei nichts geschehen.

Hermine fühlte sich schwindelig. Sein freundliches Verhalten war ihr unangenehmer als sein kaltes, feindliches Auftreten, denn letzteres war zumindest ehrlich. Sie war froh, als sie in der Menge den blonden Schopf von Abraxas erblickte, denn aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie einige gar nicht freundlich dreinschauende Mitschülerinnen gesichtet.

„Tom hat dich zu Slughorn eingeladen?", erkundigte Abraxas sich, kaum dass er an ihrer Seite war. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Klassenraum, doch Hermine blieb stehen, ehe sie an ihrem Platz neben Riddle angekommen war: „So sieht es aus."

„Tom hat noch nie ein Mädchen dahin mitgenommen. Er meinte immer, es sei unter seiner Würde, mit ungeladenen Gästen zu erscheinen", gab Abraxas mit erhobener Augenbraue zurück. Hermine schaute ihn böse an: „Zufällig bin ich aber geladen. Professor Slughorn hat mich eben nach der Stunde eingeladen. Oder warum, denkst du, hat er mich nach der Stunde vorhin aufgehalten?"

Entschuldigend hob er die Hände: „Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Hermine, wahrlich nicht. Ich bin lediglich überrascht. Insbesondere wenn ich daran denke, wie wenig du Tom magst. Und umgekehrt scheint es ja nicht anders auszusehen."

„Er meinte, es stünde nur dem intelligentesten Zauberer zu, die intelligenteste Hexe an seiner Seite zu haben", erklärte sie mit einer Grimasse. Wieder blickte Abraxas überrascht drein: „Das ist aber schon ein starkes Kompliment von Tom."

„Irgendwie hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass er es wirklich positiv meinte", murmelte Hermine, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit war woanders. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Riddle sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte und ihr leises, vertrauliches Gespräch mit Abraxas offenbar missbilligte. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, dennoch war Hermine sich sicher, dass er innerlich kochte vor Wut. Warum?

„Hermine", flüsterte Abraxas beinahe unhörbar: „Du musst vor mir nicht so tun, als ob du Tom hasst. Ehrlich nicht. Ich würde es schätzen und als Zeichen deines Vertrauens ansehen, wenn du offen zu mir bist. Du musst dich für deine Gefühle nicht schämen. Jedes Mädchen an dieser Schule ist ihm verfallen, und nachdem er dich nun offiziell um Begleitung gebeten hat, hast du mehr Grund dazu als alle anderen."

„Ich bin ehrlich zu dir", gab sie entrüstet zurück, doch der verletzte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte Hermine, dass er ihr nicht glaubte: „Was willst du hören? Riddle hat mich vor aller Augen gefragt, es war unmöglich für mich, nein zu sagen."

Ehe er darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erschien Professor Binns und zwang sie, sich auf ihre Plätze zu begeben. Dankbar nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass Riddle offensichtlich beschlossen hatte, sie für den Rest der Stunde zu ignorieren.

oOoOoOo

„Du hast also unseren Neuzugang als Begleitperson eingeladen?"

Abraxas erstarrte, als er die Worte von Humphrey hörte. Sie klangen abfällig, kalt, verächtlich – ein Tonfall, den schon lange niemand mehr an den Tag gelegt hatte, der mit Tom sprach. Und gerade Humphrey Avery hätte mit am besten wissen sollen, dass man Tom Riddle nicht so respektlos anredete. Trotzdem war er seinem Mitschüler dankbar, denn auch er brannte darauf zu erfahren, wie es dazu gekommen war.

„Höre ich da Missbilligung, Avery?", gab Tom kühl zurück. Abraxas erschauderte, doch Humphrey war offensichtlich unbeeindruckt – oder schlicht zu einfältig, um zu erkennen, auf welch dünnem Eis er sich bewegte: „Ja, tust du."

Interessiert hob Tom eine Augenbraue. Spätestens jetzt hätte Abraxas das Thema fallen lassen, denn er kannte diesen Ausdruck: Es war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass Tom keinerlei Verständnis für das, was der andere sagte, hatte. Bis vor kurzem war es lediglich sein Unwille gewesen, Streit zu haben, der verhindert hatte, dass er sich gegen Tom stellte. Doch was er am Wochenende bei ihrer kleinen Zusammenkunft im engsten Kreis gesehen und gehört hatte, hatte ihn gelehrt, Tom nicht nur zu respektieren, sondern auch zu fürchten.

„Du hast am Sonntagabend davon geredet, dass du unsere Hilfe brauchst!", fuhr Avery mit erhitzter Stimme fort, inzwischen aber so leise, dass es nur für die drei vor dem Kamin sitzenden Slytherin hörbar war: „Und du hast gesagt, wenn wir dir helfen wollen, dass wir uns nicht ablenken lassen dürfen. Keine Frauengeschichten, das waren deine Worte. Entweder ganz oder gar nicht. Und jetzt lässt du dich auf ein Mädchen ein? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet auf die Nichte von Dumbledore?"

„Ah, ich sehe, woher deine Verwirrung kommt, Humphrey", sagte Tom mit gesenkter Stimme. Er klang liebenswürdig wie immer, doch Abraxas zweifelte inzwischen daran, dass das aufrichtig war: „Du denkst, ich hätte romantisches Interesse an Miss Dumbledore. Da liegst du falsch. Wenn irgendjemand seine Aufmerksamkeit wandern lässt, dann ist es unser guter Abraxas hier."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Tom seine Hand schwer auf die Schulter von Abraxas fallen. Diesem fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Tom lächelte noch immer, doch seine Hand lag hart und beinahe schmerzhaft auf ihm. Warf Tom ihm gerade wirklich vor, zu viel Interesse an Hermine zu haben?

„Unser lieber Freund ist ganz hingebungsvoll darum bemüht, dass Miss Dumbledore sich wohl fühlt", fuhr Tom immer noch lächelnd fort: „Auch ohne meine Worte vom Sonntag wäre es mir niemals in den Sinn gekommen, einem Mädchen nachzustellen, das bereits das Interesse meines besten Freundes geweckt hat."

Abraxas fing an zu schwitzen, als er den kalten Blick von Avery auf sich spürte. Toms Hand lag noch immer auf ihm, während er weiter süßlich lächelte und an Avery gewandt fortfuhr: „Wie du siehst, musst du dir um mich keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe Miss Dumbledore lediglich aufgefordert, da sie als erste Schülerin von Professor Slughorn eingeladen wurde. Ich dachte, es wäre nur richtig, wenn ein Mädchen, das von unserem werten Professor anerkannt wird, mit mir und keinem sonst erscheint."

„Und was willst du von ihr?", grunzte Humphrey mit finsterem Blick. Abraxas erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Hermine mehrfach gesagt hatte, dass Tom sie nicht mochte, sie sogar bedroht hatte. Er hatte ihr das nie wirklich geglaubt, hatte gedacht, dass sie übertreibt. Doch nach dem, was er am Wochenende von seinem besten Freund – oder war Tom überhaupt sein Freund? – gesehen hatte, war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Was, wenn wirklich Hass die Beziehung der beiden prägte? Hatte er sich unwissentlich in eine gefährliche Lage gebracht, weil er sich mit Hermine angefreundet hatte?

„Gar nichts", erwiderte er, während er sich bemühte, trotz der Hand auf seiner Schulter eine selbstbewusste Haltung einzunehmen. Er war ein Malfoy, und Tom war trotz seiner magischen Fähigkeiten in dieser Welt ein Niemand. Ein Malfoy musste keinem Rede und Antwort stehen: „Sie erschien mir als intelligente, gebildete Mitschülerin und sie hat mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt, dass sie das ist. Es ist niemals verwerflich, mit mächtigen Magiern gut zu stehen, oder was meinst du?"

Kurz musterte Avery ihn skeptisch, doch dann nickte er: „Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Und vielleicht ist es ja auch nicht verkehrt, mit einer Verwandten von Dumbledore befreundet zu sein. Der Kerl ist mir zuwider. Dass so ein verrückter Mann überhaupt unterrichten darf, ist mir ein Rätsel."

Im Gegensatz zu Avery war Tom offensichtlich nicht bereit, das Thema so einfach fallen zu lassen. Noch immer lag seine Hand auf der Schulter von Abraxas und er musterte ihn mit einem eindringlichen, aber undurchschaubaren Ausdruck. Schließlich sagte er so leise, dass selbst Avery es nicht mehr hören konnte: „Hermine Dumbledore ist nicht einfach irgendein Mädchen, Abraxas. Du weißt, was ich vorhabe. Ich habe dich ins Vertrauen gezogen, weil du zu meinen engsten Freunden gehörst. Ich schätze wenige andere Menschen so sehr wie dich. Trotzdem werde ich meinen Plan, meine Zukunft, nicht riskieren, nur weil du mit dem falschen Teil deines Körpers denkst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand sich mir in den Weg stellt."

Wieder musste Abraxas schlucken, doch er bemühte sich, die innere Unruhe nicht nach außen zu lassen: „Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir das sagst."

„Miss Dumbledore könnte sich als Hindernis herausstellen. Und wenn du nicht vollkommen hinter mir stehst, wirst du es auch sein."


	12. III 2 - Auf Messers Schneide

_**Review-Antwort:** Einige Spekulationen über den Fortgang der Geschichte kamen auf, und auch, wenn ich natürlich nichts verraten werde, will ich hier doch kurz darauf eingehen. Ein Tipp, den ich definitiv geben kann: Hermine wird in der Vergangenheit nichts ändern, was dazu führen könnte, dass die Zukunft, wie sie sie kennt, verändert wird. Das kann sie gar nicht, weil sie ja dafür sorgen muss, dass sie während der Schlacht wieder in die Vergangenheit reist, weswegen bis zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Reise alles exakt so wieder passieren muss, ansonsten kann sie sich nicht selbst in die Vergangenheit schicken. Das betrifft auch die Loyalitäten aller beteiligten Todesser ..._

* * *

**~ { III.2 } ~**

**~ Auf Messers Schneide ~**

Nervös stand Hermine vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer und zupfte an ihrer Frisur. Der heutige Abend würde über die Zukunft ihrer Beziehung zu Tom Riddle entscheiden, zumindest hatte sie fest vor, ihn dafür zu nutzen. Zunächst musste sie einen Weg finden, ihm zu zeigen, dass es keinen Grund gab, sie heimlich still und leise verschwinden zu lassen. Das war nach den vergangenen Ereignissen schon Herausforderung genug. Doch wenn sie sich geschickt anstellte, konnte sie vielleicht auch den Grundstein für eine positivere, vielleicht irgendwann sogar freundschaftliche Beziehung legen. Wobei Freundschaft im Zusammenhang mit Riddle definitiv das falsche Wort war - vielleicht sollte sie lieber Verbündete sagen? Oder gar Unterstützerin? Wie auch immer, sie musste ihm deutlich machen, dass sie eigentlich nicht seine Feindin war.

Zum wiederholten Male ließ Hermine ihren Blick über ihr Spiegelbild gleiten. Sie musste zugeben, sie liebte die Mode der vierziger Jahre. Diese weiblichen Kleider, die eine schmale Taille betonten und dann in einem weiten, schwingenden Rock bis über die Knie fielen, waren ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. So sehr sie für den Alltag ein schlichtes Shirt mit Jeans bevorzugte, so sehr schlug ihr Herz jetzt höher, da sie sich so ausnehmend weiblich vorkam. Sogar ihre Frisur hatte sie nach vielen missglückten Anläufen in die typischen, sanften Wellen dieser Zeit zwingen können. Die smaragdgrüne Farbe ihres Kleides stand ihr überraschend gut und sie bereute, in ihrer Zeit so stark auf die Hausfarben von Gryffindor gesetzt zu haben.

Ein Blick auf die magische Uhr sagte ihr, dass es an der Zeit war, sich dem Feind zu stellen. Sie holte tief Luft, griff nach ihrer kleinen Handtasche, und begab sich durch den langen Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wusste, dass um diese Zeit viele Mitschüler anwesend sein würden, und so nutzte sie den Weg dorthin, um eine unnahbare, überlegene Ausstrahlung aufzubauen, damit sie ohne zu erröten in die Menge treten konnte. Es war irrelevant, was andere über sie und ihr Aussehen denken mochten, wichtig war nur, dass sie Riddle an diesem Abend den Gefallen tat und sich gut an seinem Arm machte.

Kurz blieb sie stehen, starrte die große, schwere Holztür vor sich an, und musste darum kämpfen, wirklich den Mut zu finden, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten. Sobald sie durch diese Tür ging, musste sie vollkommen in ihrer Rolle als Hermine Dumbledore, der Slytherin-Schülerin, aufgehen, da waren Unsicherheit oder Zurückhaltung fehl am Platze. Zu ihrer Verwirrung bemerkte sie, dass sie hoffte, dass Riddle bereits da war. Es war ein komisches, paradoxes Gefühl, dass sie tatsächlich lieber an seiner Seite als vollkommen alleine sein wollte. Ein weiteres Mal atmete sie tief ein, reckte ihr Kinn störrisch vor und trat durch die Tür.

Der Raum war tatsächlich voll, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung stand Riddle mit Abraxas bereits in der Nähe des Ausgangs und wartete offenbar auf sie. Ohne sich um die missgünstigen Blicke der anderen Schülerinnen zu kümmern, schritt sie mit erhobenem Haupt durch die Menge auf die beiden jungen Männer zu. Abraxas hatte sie sofort bemerkt, doch statt ihr wie erwartet ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen, war eine merkwürdige Unsicherheit über sein Gesicht geflackert, ehe er Riddle auf sie aufmerksam gemacht und sich dann weggedreht hatte. Schon die letzten Tage war ihr aufgefallen, dass Abraxas auffällig zurückhaltend, teilweise sogar ablehnend ihr gegenüber gewesen war, und dieses Verhalten jetzt setzte dem Ganzen eine Krone auf. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass Riddle irgendetwas zu seinem Freund gesagt hatte. Darum bemüht, ihre Verunsicherung darüber zu verbergen, trat sie zu den beiden Männern hinzu.

"Miss Dumbledore! Sie sind heute Abend eine wahre Zierde! Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass eine Frau wie Sie sich dazu herabgelassen hat, mich zu dieser kleinen Feier zu begleiten!", begrüßte Riddle sie, während er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln ihre Hand ergriff und sie mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung an seine Lippen führte. Ungeduldig richtete Hermine sich noch ein wenig stolzer auf: "Es freut mich, dass Sie das so sehen."

Endlich drehte sich auch Abraxas zu ihr um: "Hermine", sagte er so knapp, dass es kaum als höfliche Begrüßung durchgehen konnte, doch sie wollte ihn nicht in Gegenwart von Riddle in Verlegenheit bringen, und so erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Kopfnicken nur: "Abraxas."

Mit einer weiteren, leichten Verbeugung hielt Riddle ihr den Arm hin: "Wollen wir aufbrechen? Ich bin stets ein wenig früher da, um schon einige Worte mit Professor Slughorn wechseln zu können, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr abgelenkt wird."

"Sehr gerne", stimmte Hermine zu, während sie der Aufforderung nachkam und sich bei ihm unterhakte. Abraxas jedoch schüttelte den Kopf: "Geht ihr nur schon voraus, ich werde auf die anderen warten."

"Ganz wie du willst", erwiderte Riddle und ehe Hermine protestieren konnte, führte er sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl ihr das Alleinsein mit Riddle stets unheimlich war, so war sie an diesem speziellen Abend doch froh, nicht mehr in voller Sicht der anderen Schüler sein zu müssen. Sie hatte das offensichtliche Starren aller Anwesenden nur zu deutlich gespürt. War es wirklich so bedeutend, dass Riddle sie als Begleitung auserkoren hatte?

Kaum waren sie außer Hörreichweite, erkundigte Riddle sich kalt: "Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, mich heute Abend zu blamieren?"

Überrascht hob Hermine eine Augenbraue: "Warum sollte ich?"

"Du warst die ganze Woche über auffällig unauffällig und zurückhaltend", antwortete er ernst: "Das passt nicht zu dem, was ich bisher von dir gesehen habe. Die einzig logische Erklärung dafür ist, dass du etwas planst."

Sie rümpfte die Nase: "Schließ nicht von dir auf andere, Riddle. Wenn du es genau wissen willst ... ich habe kein Interesse daran, mich ständig von dir bedrohen zu lassen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Verhalten dich so stark provozieren würde. Wo ich herkomme, ist sowas eher unbedeutend. Die Lektion habe ich gelernt. Ich werde künftig besser aufpassen."

"Du nimmst hoffentlich nicht wirklich an, dass ich dir einfach so glaube, dass du mich plötzlich magst, oder?"

"Das habe ich auch nie gesagt", erwiderte Hermine genervt: "Du hast dich mir gegenüber bisher noch nicht sympathisch präsentiert. Ich habe nur einfach keine Lust auf unbedeutende kleine Feindschaften mit Mitschülern. Sowas lenkt nur ab und ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Zeit dafür."

Sie konnte sehen, wie er bei den Worten unbedeutend und klein zusammenzuckte. Gut. Es war ihr nur Recht, wenn er den Eindruck bekam, dass sie ihm keine Bedeutung zumaß. Mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen schritt Hermine neben ihm her. Riddle war ebenfalls verstummt, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufnahm: "Es stimmt nicht, was du sagst. Ich war freundlich und höflich zu dir, ich habe dir meine Hilfe angeboten und immer wieder versucht, Konversation mit dir zu betreiben. Du warst diejenige, die von Anfang an abgeblockt hat."

"Du hast deine Freundlichkeit nie ernst gemeint. Ich misstraue Menschen, die mit solcher Leichtigkeit eine Maske aufsetzen können und sich charmant geben."

Sie konnte spüren, wie sich Riddle neben ihr verkrampfte, doch obwohl seine nächsten Worte nicht freundlich waren, behielt er einen lockeren Plauderton bei: "Du solltest froh sein, dass ich mich charmant gebe - gerade du. Immerhin kennst du auch die andere Seite von mir und ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie dir gefallen hat. Oder täusche ich mich da? Gefällt dir sowas am Ende?"

Ein Schauer lief Hermine über den Rücken, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte, sie zu demütigen: "Gewiss nicht."

"Zu schade", murmelte er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, doch ehe sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hatten sie den kleinen Saal, in dem Slughorn seine Feier abhalten wollte, erreicht. Riddle trat vor und klopfte an.

"Ah, Tom!", wurde er freudig begrüßt, kaum dass die Tür sich geöffnet hatte: "Und was sehe ich? Miss Dumbledore! Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Sie haben tatsächlich endlich die Vorzüge des anderen Geschlechts erkannt und sich eine Begleitung gesucht? Ich freue mich außerordentlich, Sie zu sehen, meine Liebe. Wirklich, ganz außerordentlich."

Lächelnd reichte Hermine ihrem Professor die Hand, während Riddle freundlich erwiderte: "Es war ganz allein Ihr Verdienst, Professor. Wenn Sie das Talent von Miss Dumbledore anerkennen, wer wäre ich, dass ich es Ihnen nicht gleich täte? Eine intelligente Frau an meiner Seite weiß sogar ich zu schätzen."

Hermine konnte sehen, dass das Kompliment bei Slughorn auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel. Dem Professor gefiel es offensichtlich schon in jüngeren Jahren, wenn man seine sozialen Talente erwähnte und lobte. Ebenfalls fiel ihr erneut auf, wie flüssig Riddle diese charmanten Kleinigkeiten kamen und wie natürlich sie sich aus seinem Mund anhörten. Wenn er nicht so ein Scheusal gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn dafür bewundert.

„Mr. Riddle!", warf sie gespielt irritiert ein: „Sie sollten mir nicht so schmeicheln, am Ende werde ich eingebildet!"

„Ah, ihr jungen Hüpfer!", rief Slughorn erfreut aus: „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie sich so gut verstehen. Insbesondere", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Hermine hinzu: „Insbesondere wenn man bedenkt, wie abgeneigt er weiblicher Gesellschaft bisher war. Sie müssen wissen, Miss Dumbledore, unser guter Tom hier hat es bisher stets abgelehnt, zu meiner Feier mit einer Begleitung zu erscheinen. Und er ist immerhin seit drei Jahren Stammgast hier!"

„Vielleicht habe ich nur stets auf die richtige Frau gewartet?", gab Tom mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln zurück.

„Vielleicht hat er einfach nie einem Mädchen die Chance gegeben, ihren Verstand unter Beweis zu stellen!", widersprach Hermine, während sie ein ebenso unverbindliches Lächeln aufsetzt.

„Oh, meine Liebe", sagte Slughorn kopfschüttelnd, ehe er beide einlud, mit ihm in der kleinen Sofaecke am anderen Ende des Raumes Platz zu nehmen: „Da muss ich mich leider auf die Seite von Tom stellen, so schwer es mir auch fällt, einer so schönen Frau wie Ihnen zu widersprechen. Ich unterrichte nicht erst seit gestern und vor Ihnen habe ich leider nie eine Schülerin gehabt, die in meinem Fach herausragend gewesen wäre."

„Aber finden Sie nicht, Professor", entgegnete Hermine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, „dass es etwas hart wäre, die Intelligenz einer Schülerin lediglich an einem Schulfach fest zu machen, so bedeutend es auch sein mag?"

„Oho!", kam es überrascht von Slughorn: „Nicht nur schön und intelligent, sondern auch scharfzüngig! Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich nicht zu viel zugemutet haben, Tom? Miss Dumbledore scheint Ihnen auf allen Gebieten ebenbürtig."

Ein fröhliches Lachen erfüllte den Raum nach dieser Bemerkung, doch Hermine spürte, wie sich Tom auf dem Sofa neben ihr verspannte. Offensichtlich gefiel es ihm nicht, wie begeistert Slughorn sich von ihr zeigt, und Hermine wollte nicht riskieren, dass er ohne ihr Zutun weitere Wut gegen sie entwickelte.

„Sie schmeicheln mir, Professor!", sagte sie rasch: „Sie sollten eine Schülerin nicht so mit Komplimenten überschütten, nur um der Komplimente Willen. Wenn Sie ganz ehrlich sind, würden Sie mich nicht auf dieselbe Stufe stellen wie Mr. Riddle. Wir wissen doch, dass er uns allen überlegen ist."

„Das ist das erste Kompliment, dass ich von Ihnen zu hören bekomme", kommentierte Tom, ehe Slughorn etwas erwidern konnte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht lesbar, noch immer klebte das falsche Lächeln darauf, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass er verwirrt war und versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie ihre Aussage ernst meinte oder ihn nur wieder hinterrücks provozieren wollte.

„Ah, Sie kennen mich nach so wenigen Tagen schon so gut, Miss Dumbledore?", lachte Slughorn und rieb sich den Hinterkopf: „Sie haben wohl Recht, im Überschwang des Komplimentes habe ich Tom Unrecht getan. Der steckt uns alle in die Tasche."

Ehe das Gespräch fortgeführt werden konnte, ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür und Slughorn sprang auf: „Ich fürchte, die übrigen Gäste treffen gerade ein. Wir werden mehr Zeit für unsere interessante Unterhaltung haben, sobald alle zu Tisch sitzen. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte bis dahin."

Tom und Hermine erhoben sich ebenfalls, während Slughorn mit raschen Schritten zur Tür eilte.

„Was planst du?", flüsterte Tom ihr zu, während beide beobachteten, wie Slughorn die Gäste begrüßte.

„Ich plane gar nichts", wiederholte Hermine ernst, „ich hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass dir nicht gefiel, wie sehr mich Slughorn gelobt hat. Also habe ich ihn dazu gezwungen, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Natürlich!", entgegnete sie ungeduldig und drehte sich vollständig zu ihm um: „Denkst du ernsthaft, Slughorn wertet mich genauso hoch wie dich? Nicht nur, dass er mich erst seit wenigen Tagen kennt, nein, du bist einfach sein Lieblingsschüler, der wieder und wieder bewiesen hat, dass er herausragende schulische Leistungen bringt. Natürlich waren seine Worte an mich nur als Komplimente gedacht. Es waren Worte, wie sie ein charmanter, höflicher Gentleman einer Dame eben sagt. Gerade du solltest das doch wissen."

„Schön."

Schweigend hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin, den sie annahm, um sich von ihm zu ihren Plätzen an der großen, runden Tafel zu führen, an der das Abendessen eingenommen werden würde. Sie wartete, bis er ihr den Stuhl zurecht gerückt hatte, dann ließ sie sich so elegant es ihr möglich war wieder.

„Fakt bleibt jedoch, dass du dich bisher nicht viel darum gekümmert hast, mich zu besänftigen. Warum jetzt plötzlich?", griff Tom den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf, solange die übrigen Gäste noch mit dem üblichen Smalltalk beschäftigt waren.

„Fällt es dir so schwer zu glauben, dass ich einfach besseres zu tun habe, als ständig mit dir aneinander zu geraten?", antwortete Hermine mit einer Gegenfrage: „Denkst du wirklich, ich schätze unsere kleine Fehde?"

Tom reagierte mit einem langen, abschätzenden Blick, dann endlich erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das Hermine als sehr selbstgefällig einschätzte.

„Du bist also zur Vernunft gekommen? Du hast eingesehen, dass du gegen mich nicht gewinnen kannst?"

„Denk, was du willst", zischte Hermine, die sich nicht zu unterwürfig zeigen wollte: „Ich werde bestimmt kein Speichellecker. Ich schätze nur einfach Ruhe mehr als … Krieg."

„Speichellecker?", wiederholte Riddle mit erhobener Augenbraue: „Wahrlich, _Miss Dumbledore_, du überraschst mich immer wieder mit äußerst unpassendem Vokabular. Spricht man in Amerika so?"

Errötend blickte Hermine auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte selbst stets Wert auf einen guten Umgangston gelegt, dennoch fiel es ihr schwer, sich der polierten Sprache dieser Zeit stets und ständig anzupassen.

„Nein", erwiderte sie schließlich, „das ist wohl eher meinem Umfeld geschuldet."

Ehe Tom eine weitere, spöttische Bemerkung machen konnte, gesellten sich die übrigen Gäste an den Tisch. Zu Hermines Bedauern nahm Slughorn neben ihr Platz, während Abraxas sich neben Tom setzte. Die Runde war größer als zu ihrer Zeit, doch im Gegensatz zu ihren vorigen Erfahrungen wirkte diese Gesellschaft weniger angespannt. Oder vielleicht erschien es ihr auch nur so, weil höfliches, zurückhaltendes Tischgeplauder zu dieser Zeit üblicher war und entsprechend von allen beherrscht wurde, wohingegen in ihrer Zeit die meisten Schüler vollkommen überfordert davon waren.

Hermine zog es vor, den Gesprächen soweit es ging nur zu lauschen und sich nicht selbst einzubringen. Sie wollte beobachten, wie diese Schüler mit Riddle interagierten, wie er sich selbst gab – und vor allem wollte sie keine unbedachten Äußerungen tätigen. Doch der Abend verlief so harmlos und vor allem belanglos, dass sie bald schon anfing, sich zu langweilen.

Als Slughorn die Tafel schließlich aufhob, beschloss Hermine kurzer Hand, noch einen Augenblick länger zu verweilen. Ihr war eine Idee gekommen, doch sie hatte nicht genug Ahnung von den Standards dieser Zeit. Ein weltgewandter Professor wie Slughorn würde ihr da sicher helfen können.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Tom mit vollendeter Höflichkeit, doch Hermine schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: „Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Worte mit Professor Slughorn wechseln. Privat. Geh nur voraus, ich finde den Weg."

Misstrauisch musterte er sie von Kopf bis Fuß, doch da er selbst oft genug nach den abendlichen Geselligkeiten noch zurück geblieben war, zuckte er schließlich mit den Schultern und verabschiedete sich.

„Ah, Miss Dumbledore!", rief Slughorn überrascht aus, nachdem er die Tür hinter Riddle geschlossen hatte: „Sie sind noch hier? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„In der Tat, das können Sie, Professor!", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln: „Wissen Sie, Mr. Riddle ist rührend darum bemüht, mich in die Slytherin-Hausgemeinschaft zu integrieren, doch ich will meinen eigenen Teil dazu beitragen."

Langsam schritt sie um den großen, runden Tisch herum, ehe sie stehen blieb und Slughorn mit aufgesetzter Schüchternheit anschaute: „Denken Sie, Professor, dass es merkwürdig wäre, wenn ich eine kleine Salon-Runde aufmachen würde? Bei uns in Amerika ist es durchaus üblich, dass Damen regelmäßig eine kleine Gesellschaft geben, eine Art Zusammentreffen, ganz, wie Sie es hier geben."

Slughorns zuvor verwirrte Miene hellte sich auf: „Oh, gewiss wäre das nicht merkwürdig, Miss Dumbledore! Die Zeiten der Salons mögen vorbei sein, aber ich würde alles darum geben, wenn sie zurückkehren würden. Hier in England hat man diese Kultur nie genug gepflegt, an diesem einen Punkt hätten wir uns wahrlich stärker an den Franzosen orientieren können! Tun Sie das nur! Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Sie Tom einladen, werden auch viele andere ihrer Einladung folgen. Und ich schätze, falls Sie mir diese Bemerkung erlauben", sagte Slughorn mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern, „ich schätze, Tom wird sich gerne ihrer Gesellschaft anschließen. Er scheint Ihnen Recht zugetan."

Hermine erlaubte sich ein kokettes Kichern ob dieser Bemerkung, ehe sie bescheiden erwiderte: „Professor, Sie sollten mich nicht so aufziehen."

„Ich hoffe, Ihnen hat der Abend gefallen?", wechselte Slughorn das Thema, der plötzlich selbst ein wenig rot geworden war.

„Oh, sehr, Professor. Ich war noch zu schüchtern, um mich an der allgemeinen Konversation zu beteiligen, aber es war sehr interessant. Sie sind ein meisterhafter Gastgeber!", lobte Hermine. Sie meinte dieses Kompliment tatsächlich ernst, denn so viel man Slughorn auch vorwerfen konnte, auf diesem Gebiet war er herausragend.

„Ah, Sie schmeicheln mir zu sehr, meine Liebe!", entgegnete Slughorn, ohne sie direkt anzusehen. „Sehen Sie nur, wie spät es schon ist. Eine junge Frau sollte um diese Zeit nicht alleine in den Gemächern eines Mannes sein. Ab ins Bett mit Ihnen!"

Freundlich nickte Hermine ihm zu, reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand und bedankte sich erneut wärmstens für seine Einladung und seinen Rat. Als er ihr die Tür öffnete, stellten sie beide fest, dass Riddle offensichtlich auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Ah, Tom!", rief Slughorn überrascht aus, während er hektisch darum bemüht war, ein gelassenes Gesicht aufzusetzen. „Sie haben auf Miss Dumbledore gewartet, wie ehrenhaft von Ihnen! Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie heil im Gemeinschaftsraum ankommen!"

„Das werde ich garantiert!", erwiderte Tom, doch da hatte Slughorn die Tür bereits wieder geschlossen. Fragend drehte er sich zu Hermine um.

„Frag mich nicht", wehrte diese mit erhobenen Händen ab, „wir haben uns nur unterhalten, da wurde er plötzlich rot und hatte es eilig, mich loszuwerden."

Offensichtlich unwillig, sich weiter mit diesem Thema auseinander zu setzen, wandte sich Riddle zum Gehen und Hermine folgte widerspruchslos. Ihr Weg in den Kerker war schweigend, doch zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft hatte Hermine nicht das Gefühl, dass eine akute Bedrohung von Riddle ausging. Er schien in Gedanken versunken und ihr war die Stille nur Recht. Sie war noch nicht bereit, wirklich freundlich ihm gegenüber zu werden, egal, wie wichtig es für die Zukunft vielleicht sein mochte.


	13. III 3 - Auf Messers Schneide

_**Review-Antworten:** Ich habe diesmal einige Anmerkungen / Fragen erhalten, auf die ich hier eingehen will. Zum einen ist da der Sprachunterschied, der zwischen Amerika &amp; England herrscht, und der Hermine verdächtig machen sollte - es gibt dazu eine Konfrontation mit Riddle in Kapitel 5 (II.3), einfach nochmal zurück gehen und nachlesen! Außerdem ist einem aufmerksamen Leser aufgefallen, dass Hermine in der Not Riddle erzählt hat, dass sowohl ihr Vater als auch ihre Mutter ermordet wurden - was nicht damit zusammen passt, dass angeblich Aberforth ihr Vater ist. Hierzu sage ich nur: Hermines "Vergangenheit" wird noch eine Rolle zu spielen haben. Und zum Schluss die Frage, warum Slughorn Angst vor Riddle zu haben scheint: Vergesst nicht, wir befinden uns im siebten Jahr, ergo hat Riddle bereits mit Slughorn über die Horcruxe geredet. Slughorn hat nicht direkt Angst vor Tom, aber ihm ist aufgegangen, dass er ihn vielleicht nicht ganz so nah an sich heran lassen sollte, denn kein anständiger Mensch erkundigt sich nach Horcruxen. Natürlich bleibt sein Interesse an ihm bestehen, da er nach wie vor sicher ist, dass Tom eine große Zukunft vor sich hat, aber es ist nicht mehr von derselben Wärme erfüllt..._

* * *

**~ III.3 ~**

**~ Auf Messers Schneide ~**

Verschlafen trat Hermine am Sonntagmorgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Sie hatte die Nacht noch lange wach gelegen, in Überlegungen darüber versunken, wie sie es am besten angehen sollte, einen Salon zu eröffnen. Das Nebenzimmer vom Gemeinschaftsraum, das nur Siebtklässlern zur Verfügung stand, würde sich ideal eignen, doch sie fragte sich, ob man ihr erlauben würde, es regelmäßig für eine exklusive Runde zu nutzen. Und so hatte sie beschlossen, Slughorn erneut um Hilfe zu bitten und sich zu erkundigen, ob wohl ein ungenutztes Klassenzimmer für ihre Zwecke umdekoriert werden könnte.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Dumbledore", wurde sie von Beatrix Parkinson begrüßt, die sie so freundlich anlächelte, dass Hermine sofort misstrauisch wurde.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie knapp, doch offensichtlich wollte Beatrix sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln, denn sie trat direkt auf sie zu: „Wollen wir gemeinsam unser Frühstück im Nebenraum einnehmen? Viele Siebtklässler tun das am Wochenende, was meinen Sie?"

Erstaunt über diese Tatsache, aber nicht unwillig, stimmte Hermine zu. Sie ließ sich von Beatrix in den kleinen Raum führen, wo auch alle anderen Schülerinnen anwesend waren. Die Sessel waren nirgends zu sehen, dafür stand ein kleiner Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen in der Mitte, gedeckt mit allem, was man zum Frühstück begehren könnte. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ Hermine sich auf einem der Stühle nieder, griff nach der Teekanne und schenkte sich eine Tasse ein.

„Nun, Miss Dumbledore, Sie wissen gewiss, dass wir alle darauf brennen, von Ihnen zu erfahren, wie der gestrige Abend war!", begann Beatrix schließlich das Gespräch, nachdem auch sie sich mit Tee versorgt hatte. „Immerhin wurde keinem von uns zuvor die Ehre zuteil, von Tom eingeladen zu werden."

„Oh", wehrte Hermine direkt ab, „aber ich wurde gar nicht von ihm eingeladen. Tatsächlich hatte ich eine eigene Einladung von Professor Slughorn. Und das war auch der einzige Grund, warum Mr. Riddle mich als Begleitperson gewählt hatte."

Ihre Worte hatten leider nicht den Effekt, den Hermine sich erhofft hatte, im Gegenteil – die Mienen der anwesenden Frauen wurden noch missgünstiger, außer die von Beatrix, die ein strahlendes Lächeln trug: „Das ist aber schön für Sie! Wie außergewöhnlich! Professor Slughorn hat noch nie zuvor eine Frau eingeladen. Sie müssen ihn sehr beeindruckt haben."

Irritiert stellte Hermine ihre Tasse auf die Untertasse zurück. Sie hatte den Unterton von Beatrix genau gehört und der Blick der übrigen Mädchen sprach Bände – wurde ihr gerade tatsächlich unterstellt, mit anderen als ihren intellektuellen Eigenschaften bei Slughorn gepunktet zu haben? Mit einem ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck griff sie nach einer Scheibe Toast, um sie sich dick mit Orangenmarmelade zu bestreichen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wenn eine von Ihnen sich dazu entschieden hätte, einen UTZ-Kurs in Zaubertränke zu belegen, hätten Sie ihn ebenfalls mit Leichtigkeit beeindruckt", sagte Hermine gelassen und tat so, als habe sie die Anspielung nicht verstanden. „Ich war überrascht zu sehen, dass ich die einzige Schülerin in Zaubertränke bin. Woran liegt das?"

Wieder tauschten die anderen Mädchen Blicke aus, als wäre Hermine nicht recht bei Sinnen. Was nur entging ihr? Wieso waren die anderen so feindselig? Lag es wirklich nur an Riddle?

„Wir belegen Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Astronomie", erklärte Beatrix schließlich mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, das Hermine ihr am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte. „Für Dinge wie Zaubertränke hat eine Frau doch gar keine Verwendung."

„Wieso nicht?", hakte Hermine ehrlich überrascht nach.

Ein allgemeines Kichern brach aus, ehe sich Beatrix erneut dazu herab ließ, ihr diesen Umstand zu erklären: „Sie können diese Frage schwerlich ernst meinen, Miss Dumbledore. Was wollen Sie in einer Ehe mit Zaubertränke anfangen? Oder mit Alte Runen? Oder Arithmantik? Ihr Stundenplan ist außergewöhnlich voll für eine Schülerin, das hatte ich bereits festgestellt."

Langsam dämmerte Hermine, woher der Wind wehte. Natürlich, dies war ein Zeitalter, in dem die Emanzipation der Frau noch nicht sonderlich weit voran geschritten war – in der Muggelwelt ebenso wie offensichtlich in der Zaubererwelt. Sie schluckte. Vermutlich wirkte sie wirklich wie ein Fremdkörper zwischen diesen Menschen.

„Wo ich herkomme, ist nicht immer sicher, dass eine Frau eine vielversprechende Ehe eingehen kann", sagte sie langsam, „deswegen hat man mir von klein an beigebracht, dass ich so viel Bildung mitnehmen sollte, wie ich bekommen kann, damit ich mich zur Not auch selbst versorgen kann."

Lautes, gehässiges Gelächter brach am Tisch aus: „Wenn es in Ihrer Heimat nicht üblich ist, dass eine Frau eine anständige Ehe eingeht, wundert mich gar nichts mehr!", kicherte Beatrix.

Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen. Natürlich hatten die anderen Mädchen sie absichtlich falsch verstanden. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass die meisten hier gerade erst siebzehn Jahre alt waren, während sie selbst nächste Woche neunzehn wurde. Und sie hatte im Gegensatz zu diesen oberflächlichen Frauen einen Krieg erlebt.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen", unterbrach da die wohlklingende Stimme von Riddle das Gelächter, „so fröhlich zu dieser frühen Stunde?"

„Oh, ja!", erwiderte Beatrix fröhlich und winkte ihn zu sich heran. „Du musst hören, was uns Miss Dumbledore gerade erzählt hat! Seien Sie doch so freundlich und wiederholen Sie Ihre Worte."

Unbeeindruckt biss Hermine in ihren Toast und starrte Beatrix herausfordernd an. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich auf diese Provokation einzulassen, genauso wie sie sicher war, dass irgendeines der Mädchen so oder so wortgetreu wiedergeben würde, was sie zuvor gesagt hatte. Wie diese Hühner so vertraut und flirtend mit einem so eiskalten Jungen wie Tom Riddle sein konnten, verstand sie nicht, doch vermutlich hatte er sich ihnen gegenüber stets charmant gezeigt.

„Miss Dumbledore erzählt Witze? Das ist ja was ganz Neues!", grinste Tom amüsiert, offensichtlich mehr als willig, sich diesem belanglosen Gespräch anzuschließen. „Kommen Sie, Miss Dumbledore, erzählen Sie mir auch einen Witz."

„Sie schämt sich bestimmt, das vor dir zuzugeben!", krähte Beatrix fröhlich. „Sie hat uns nämlich erzählt, dass da, wo sie herkommt, Frauen nicht immer anständige Ehen eingehen und manchmal gar nicht heiraten! Stell dir das nur mal vor!"

„Das ist ja nicht die Möglichkeit", gab sich Riddle überrascht, aber Hermine meinte, einen sarkastischen Unterton herauszuhören. So wenig ihr es auch gefiel, sie musste zugeben, dass es erstaunlich war, wie schnell Tom die Situation erfasst hatte. Er hatte offensichtlich sofort bemerkt, dass die anderen Mädchen sich über sie lustig machten, genauso wie er wenig Interesse für den Inhalt des Witzes aufbringen konnte.

„Der Satz wurde höchst kunstvoll aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, Mr. Riddle", versicherte sie ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Doch da ich meinen neuen Freundinnen die Unterhaltung nicht vermiesen möchte, werde ich zu dem Thema schweigen, auf dass alle sich ihre eigenen Gedanken über die Bedeutung und Wichtigkeit dieses Umstandes machen können. Nichts ist schließlich amüsanter, als Urteile auf Grundlage verdrehter Fakten zu fällen, nicht wahr?"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich von dem Tisch, nickte allen in der Runde höflich zu und verließ den Raum. Nur zu gerne überließ sie Tom Riddle diesen unausstehlichen Mädchen, doch er tat ihr diesen Gefallen leider nicht, sondern folgte ihr.

„Was soll das?", verlangte sie zu wissen, als er nach ihr durch die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums hinaus in die Kerker trat.

„Du bist schon wieder unhöflich!", gab Tom mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.

„Weil du mir mein Leben schwer machst!", fauchte Hermine. Sie wollte seine Gesellschaft nicht, zumindest nicht gerade jetzt, wo sie den Sonnenschein, der durch die tiefen des Sees an die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums gedrungen war, nutzen wollte, um alleine einen Spaziergang zu machen und den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

„Ich habe heute kaum drei Worte mit dir gewechselt, trotzdem verhältst du dich unangebracht. Das gefällt mir nicht. Hast du nicht gestern noch gesagt, du hast keine Lust auf … Krieg mit mir?", hakte Riddle nach, während er wie selbstverständlich an ihrer Seite den kühlen Gang entlang schritt.

„Bist du dir eigentlich bewusst, dass die ganzen Mädchen da drinnen romantisches Interesse an dir haben?", erwiderte Hermine seine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. „Und kannst du dir vorstellen, dass deine Aufmerksamkeit für mich mir das Leben schwer macht, weil diese Hühner sich zusammenschließen, um mich zu ärgern?"

Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch: „Tatsächlich?"

„Tu nicht so unschuldig, Riddle!", schnappte sie ungeduldig. „Du weißt ganz genau, wie du auf Mädchen wirkst. Seit du mich öffentlich zu Slughorns Feier als Begleitperson eingeladen hast, begegne ich von Seiten der weiblichen Bevölkerung in Hogwarts nur noch Abneigung und Missgunst. Das hast du großartig angestellt."

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, aber ich gebe zu, dieser Effekt amüsiert mich", erwiderte Riddle ruhig. Schnaubend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Ja, das kann ich mir denken. Kannst du mich nun bitte alleine lassen?"

„Nein."

Frustriert blieb Hermine stehen. Was wollte Tom Riddle von ihr? Plante er etwas? Wollte er sehen, ob er sie an einen abgeschiedenen Ort locken konnte, um sie dort loszuwerden? Mürrisch blickte sie ihn an.

„Du magst mich immer noch nicht", sagte er. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Missbilligend schüttelte er den Kopf: „Ich lasse dir jede nur erdenkliche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen und trotzdem bist du entschlossen, mich zu hassen."

Hermines Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten, doch sie zwang sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen als sie antwortete: „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich habe nur gelernt, Freundlichkeit zu misstrauen. Und dann hast du dein Übriges dazu beigetragen, dass ich … nunja, dich nicht mögen kann."

Langsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis, die ganze Zeit den Kopf zu schütteln, so absurd war dieses Gespräch für sie. Sie hatte eine Woche zuvor beschlossen, sich nicht mehr so abweisend gegenüber Tom Riddle zu zeigen, um vielleicht ganz langsam auf seine gute Seite zu kommen. Er schien ihr nach wie vor nicht recht zu trauen, doch dass sie hier stand – oder besser ging – und mit ihm darüber sprach, wie ihre Beziehung zueinander war, war einfach nur absurd. Er war ihr Todfeind, selbst wenn er das nicht wusste. Da gab es gar nichts zu diskutieren.

„Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch."

_Ja, sicher!_, dachte Hermine hämisch, doch sie zwang sich, weiterhin einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten.

„Du scheinst zu glauben, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin", versuchte Riddle es erneut und diesmal erhielt er eine Reaktion: „Du hast mir allen Anlass dazu gegeben, das zu glauben! Du hast mich bedroht, schon vergessen? Du hast mich zum Weinen gebracht und es ganz offensichtlich genossen! Wie viel mehr gehört dazu, ein schlechter Mensch zu sein?"

„So bin ich nicht. Ehrlich", sagte Tom mit leiser, belegter Stimme, „ich bin kein schlechter Mensch. Ich komme nur einfach mit Ablehnung nicht gut zurecht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da mit mir passiert ist."

Wieder blieb Hermine stehen und starrte ihn endlose Sekunden lang an. Was sollte diese Masche nun? Erwartete er ernsthaft, dass sie ihm die Reue abnahm?

„Du beleidigst mich", antwortete sie schlicht.

„Ich beleidige dich?"

„Du hast doch selbst schon erkannt, dass ich dir niemals glauben werde, dass du ein mitfühlender Mensch bist. Du hast es selbst zugegeben. Tom", sagte Hermine ernst, als ihr plötzlich aufging, auf welchen Umweg sie vielleicht an ihn heran kommen könnte, „ich kenne dich noch nicht lange, aber ich kenne diese Seite an dir, die du sonst so gut verbirgst. Es besteht kein Anlass, das vor mir zu verbergen. Ich habe das gesehen und ich kann damit leben."

Gespannt schaute Hermine ihm direkt in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war ebenso ausdruckslos, wie sie hoffte, dass ihres war, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es in ihm arbeitete. Hatte er verstanden, was sie ihm sagen wollte?

„Ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck, dass du sonderlich begeistert von meiner weniger charmanten Seite wärst", sagte er schließlich und diesmal war er es, der den Weg fortsetzte und die Stufen hoch Richtung Erdgeschoss ansteuerte.

„Weil du mich bedroht hast. Es ist mir völlig egal, wie du andere Menschen behandelst", erklärte Hermine so kaltschnäuzig, wie es ihr möglich war, „solange sich deine uncharmante Art nicht gegen mich richtet, kann ich damit gut leben."

„Warum hast du mich dann von Anfang an provoziert? Du hast ja förmlich darum gebettelt, dass ich dich ans Ende der Welt hexe."

Sein Tonfall war für sie nicht deutbar und das bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen, doch sie zwang sich, weiterhin gleichgültig und unberührt zu wirken: „Ich fühlte mich von dir provoziert. Wo ich herkomme, da ist man meistens ziemlich offen miteinander. Freundlichkeit gibt es nicht geschenkt. Ich habe zu viele Leute gesehen, die auf Freundlichkeit herein gefallen sind und getäuscht wurden. Interessierte Neugier hätte ich dir abgenommen, auch Höflichkeit, weil du der Schulsprecher bist. Aber die Art, wie du mich angelächelt hast, wie ich dich auch mit anderen Schülern habe reden sehen und hören – es erinnerte mich an jene Freundlichkeit, vor der ich mich zu Hause habe hüten gelernt", erklärte sie. Hermine war selbst überrascht, wie überzeugend und wenig stockend ihre Geschichte aus ihrem Mund kam, denn Lügen hatte bisher nicht zu ihren Stärken gehört, aber diesmal hatte sie den Eindruck, es recht gut zu machen. Ernst fuhr sie fort: „Und kaum habe ich deine Freundlichkeit nicht mit Dankbarkeit angenommen, bröselte sie weg. Da sah ich mich bestätigt in meiner Annahme, dass sie falsch ist. Wieso sollte ich jemandem trauen, der sich mir und allen anderen mit einer Maske zeigt?"

„Du bist zu klug für deine eigene Gesundheit", murmelte Riddle, während er ihr die Tür zur Großen Halle aufhielt. „Es ist beachtlich, wie schnell du andere Menschen durchschauen kannst – auch Beatrix und ihre Mädchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gut finden kann."

Beide hatten unwillkürlich ein fröhliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, als sie sich der Öffentlichkeit der Großen Halle ausgesetzt hatten, und so schlenderten sie nach außen hin vergnügt plaudernd an den frühstückenden Schülern vorbei, ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken, augenscheinlich in ein interessantes Gespräch vertieft.

„Du drohst mir schon wieder, Riddle."

„Du wolltest keine Maske, also bekommst du Offenheit."

„Ich schätze es sehr, wenn man ehrlich zu mir ist. Ich frage mich nur, warum du dich genötigt fühlst, mir zu drohen."

„Es schien bisher recht effektiv, um dich zum Schweigen zu bringen."

Freudlos lachte Hermine auf: "Darum geht es also? Mich zum Schweigen zu bringen?"

Am anderen Ende der Halle angekommen hielt er ihr die Tür auf, wartete bis sie hindurch getreten war und schloss sie dann hinter ihnen. Augenblicklich ließen beide ihr Lächeln fallen und kehrten zu demselben desinteressierten, undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Während sie nebeneinander den kleinen Pfad Richtung See einschlugen, griff Hermine mit einem scherzhaften Tonfall, aber durchaus ernstem Interesse das Gespräch wieder auf: "Gut, wann und wo willst du mich ... zum Schweigen bringen?"

"Jetzt wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit, meinst du nicht?", schoss Riddle ebenso scherzend zurück. "Niemand außer uns beiden ist hier, wenn wir noch einige Schritte weitergehen, verbergen die Bäume den Blick vom Schloss aus auf uns."

"Du hast das ja sehr gut geplant", erwiderte Hermine amüsiert, doch innerlich geriet sie in Panik. Was, wenn er das doch ernst meinte? Hatte er sie deswegen absichtlich vom Frühstückstisch hinaus begleitet? Hatte er gehofft, sie irgendwo alleine in eine Falle locken zu können?

"Ich plane alles gut."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, während Hermine sich mehrfach nervös vergewisserte, dass ihr Zauberstab in Griffreichweite war. Sie traute Tom Riddle durchaus zu, dass er sich so von ihr bedroht fühlte, dass er diese Gelegenheit ausnutzen würde. Immer wieder musterte sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, hielt Ausschau nach einem Hinweis auf einen Angriff, doch Riddle schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und blickte beim Gehen starr auf den Boden, als nehme er sie gar nicht wahr. Hatte sie zu viel interpretiert? Wenn sie es recht bedachte, war Tom Riddle trotz allem nur ein siebzehnjähriger Junge. Gewiss, er hatte bereits einen Mord begangen, doch, falls das irgendeine Entschuldigung sein konnte, das war etwas persönliches gewesen. Es war kein kaltblütiger Mord, wie er sie später begehen würde. Hatte dieser Tom Riddle eventuell noch so etwas wie Skrupel? Rational betrachtet hatte sie ihm zwar bisher Kontra gegeben, aber keine Bedrohung dargestellt.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie gemeinsam setzten und der ohne Ereignisse geschah, entspannte Hermine sich mehr. Zu viele Leute hatten sie gemeinsam aus dem Schloss gehen sehen, er würde es nicht wagen, sie anzugreifen. Und solange Tom Riddle schwieg, war er ein ebenso angenehmer Zeitgenosse wie jeder andere.


	14. III 4 - Auf Messers Schneide

_**Review-Antworten:** Hey ihr Lieben, heute gibt es zwei kleine Anmerkungen von mir! Zum ersten: Nur, weil der 1. Juli auf einen Mittwoch fällt, heißt das nicht, dass ich zwischen meinen beiden laufenden Geschichten entscheiden muss! Ihr kriegt natürlich von beiden Fanficitions ein Kapitel! Zum anderen: Die Zeitreise-Hinweise von Rowling sind ziemlich interessant. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie das mal so explizit ausformuliert hatte, ich hatte mir das nur selbst so zusammen gereimt und meine Zeitreise funktioniert ebenfalls exakt so. Hermine verändert mit ihrer Zeitreise die Vergangenheit, allerdings in exakt der Art und Weise, wie die Vergangenheit schon immer verändert worden war, weswegen alle Ereignisse bis in Hermines Zeit exakt so verlaufen wie in den Büchern dargestellt. Es muss diese Änderung der Vergangenheit sogar geben, weil sich die Zeitschiene sonst ändern würde. Auf die Untiefen der Frage, was mit der ursprünglichen, ersten Vergangenheit geschehen ist, in der noch keine Zeitreise stattgefunden hat, lasse ich mich lieber nicht ein, denn genau da entsteht das Paradox des Zeitreisens und dafür ist mein kleiner Kopf nicht gemacht ..._

* * *

**~ { III.4 } ~**

**~ Auf Messers Schneide ~**

Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Miss Dumbledore an diesem Montagmorgen in Zaubertränke neben ihm saß. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, was er von diesem merkwürdigen Mädchen halten sollte. Sie hatte ihn am Sonntag beeindruckt durch die ruhige Gelassenheit, mit der sie den nicht freundlichen gemeinten Sticheleien der anderen Schülerinnen begegnet war. Auch die Art, wie sie sich gegenüber Professor Slughorn gezeigt hatte, bestätigte, dass sie eine intelligente, selbstbewusste Hexe war, die durchaus zu höflicher Konversation und angemessener Etikette fähig war. Warum also verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber so anders?

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm seine charmante Art niemals glauben würde. Egal, was er tat oder sagte, sie schien stets sofort nach einem niederen Motiv zu suchen. Auch heute Morgen, als er ihr freundlich den Platz neben sich freigehalten hatte, war sie ihm nur mit einem düsteren Blick begegnet und hatte sich offensichtlich äußerst widerwillig neben ihm niedergelassen. Warum?

Sollte er ihr die Geschichte glauben, dass sie einfach besser darin war als andere, falsche Freundlichkeit zu entdecken, und dass sie aus Gewohnheit misstrauisch war, wenn ihr jemand mit aufgesetzter Maske begegnete? Sie hatte überzeugend geklungen, als sie das erzählt hatte, ebenso wie er ihr beinahe glauben konnte, dass sie kein Interesse an Streit mit ihm hatte. Niemand hatte das, selbst eine begabte Hexe wie sie nicht, dafür hatte er selbst gesorgt.

Und doch. Es gab zu viele Kleinigkeiten, die nicht zusammen passten. Sie begegnete ihn mit einem Maß an Ablehnung, das über normales Misstrauen hinausging. Es mischte sich auch zu oft echte Angst in diese Ablehnung, Angst, die durch keine seiner Taten hervorgerufen werden konnte - zumindest nicht, bevor er ihr einen wirklichen Grund gegeben hatte, ihn zu fürchten. Und dann waren da wieder diese Momente, in denen sie merkwürdig provokant, ja beinahe trotzig war. Ihr Streit war für Hermine Dumbledore klein und unbedeutend? Er wusste, sie hatte diese Worte absichtlich gewählt, um ihn zu reizen. Was ging in ihr vor, dass sie mal in unbegründete Panik verfiel, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, und ihn mal ohne Anlass provozierte und sich über die Maßen selbstbewusst gab?

Mit halben Ohr folgte er den Ausführungen von Professor Slughorn, der ihnen gerade die Anweisungen für den Trank, den sie in den nächsten Wochen brauen sollten, an die Tafel schrieb. Es sollte eine Partnerarbeit werden, da der Zaubertrank offensichtlich anspruchsvoll war und die Zutaten teilweise nur abends während der Dunkelheit aus den Gewächshäusern zu holen waren. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Hermine sich bei den Erklärungen verkrampfte. Offensichtlich missfiel es ihr, dass sie heute neben ihm saß und entsprechend gezwungen war, die nächsten Wochen mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten.

„Tom, mein Lieber", riss ihn da Slughorn aus seinen Betrachtungen, „kommen Sie doch bitte kurz vor."

Mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und begab sich zu seinem Professor. Es entging ihm nicht, dass Hermine, die auf ihrem Platz zurückblieb, erleichtert aufatmete. Warum nur war sie in seiner Gegenwart stets so angespannt?

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?"

„Sehen Sie, Tom", begann Slughorn und mit einem Mal bemerkte er, dass sein sonst so selbstsicher wirkender Professor etwas zögerte. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, um ihn zum weiter reden zu animieren. Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte, dann sagte Slughorn etwas zu schnell: „Miss Dumbledore ist die einzige Frau in dieser Klasse. Sie arbeiten zusammen mit ihr an diesem Trank und müssen dafür auch abends im Dunkeln hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern. Ich weiß, Sie sind ein anständiger junger Mann, Tom, dennoch ist es meine Pflicht, Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass Sie diese Zweisamkeit mit einer Dame nicht ausnutzen sollten."

Beinahe wäre ihm ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfahren, doch sofort riss Tom sich wieder zusammen. Natürlich, der gute alte Slughorn war ein Beschützer aller unberührten Jungfrauen und schien sich sehr um Anstand zu kümmern. Er zwang einen sehr ernsten, nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, als er erwiderte: „Sie haben vollkommen Recht, Professor. Ihre Bedenken sind verständlich, doch seien Sie versichert, ich wäre der letzte Mann, der so eine Situation ausnutzen würde. Und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Miss Dumbledore besser als jedes andere Mädchen in der Lage ist, sich gegen einen Schuft, der solche Versuche wagen würde, zu verteidigen."

„Ich weiß ja, Tom", beeilte Slughorn sich zu versichern, „Sie sind ein anständiger Bursche. Aber als Ihr Lehrer muss ich Sie trotzdem darauf hinweisen. Sie sehen das hoffentlich nicht als übertriebene Einmischung?"

„Aber nein", erwiderte er mit seinem offensten Lächeln, „Ihre Sorge ehrt Sie und zeigt nur, was für ein verantwortungsbewusster Lehrer Sie sind. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Worte und Ihr Vertrauen."

Als er schließlich zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte, bemerkte er, dass Hermine bereits sämtliche Anweisungen von der Tafel abgeschrieben hatte und sogar schon damit begonnen hatte zu notieren, wo die einzelnen Zutaten zu finden waren. Neben einigen auf ihrer Liste entdeckte Tom darüber hinaus kryptische Kürzel aus Buchstaben und Zahlen.

„Was wollte Slughorn von dir?", erkundigte sie sich, nachdem er wieder neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, blickte ihn dabei jedoch nicht an. Er beschloss, diesen Mangel an Anstand für den Augenblick zu ignorieren, und erwiderte trocken: „Er wollte sicherstellen, dass ich dich nicht des Nachts überfalle, wenn wir gemeinsam draußen im Gewächshaus sind."

Nun schaute sie doch von ihrem Pergament auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Tom, so etwas wie Belustigung in ihren Augen zu sehen, doch sofort kehrte das bekannte, ausdruckslose Gesicht zurück: „Das ist aber freundlich von ihm. Hattest du vor, die Situation auszunutzen?"

Skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue: „Ich habe es nicht nötig, Frauen zu überfallen. Zufällig gibt es genug, die sich mir freiwillig hingeben würden."

Ein humorloses Lachen erklang, während Hermine ihn weiter aufmerksam musterte: „Ich dachte eher daran, dass sich kaum eine bessere Gelegenheit bieten würde, mich verschwinden zu lassen."

Gegen seinen Willen starrte er sie an. Was ging nur in diesem Mädchen vor? Hatten sie nicht erst am Wochenende darüber gesprochen, dass sie nicht mehr streiten wollten? Wieso provozierte sie ihn nun schon wieder? Oder meinte sie die Frage ernst? Fürchtete sie wirklich, dass er ihr etwas antun wollte? War sie deswegen so angespannt gewesen, als Slughorn das Projekt erklärt hatte? Wieso traute sie ihm so etwas zu? Sicher, er hatte vor dem Wochenende ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, aber das konnte sie unmöglich wissen. Seine Gedanken rasten, während er angestrengt nach einer passenden Antwort suchte. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, dass ihn ein anderer Mensch sprachlos machte, noch dazu eine Frau.

„Meine Frage war offensichtlich als Scherz gemeint", fuhr Hermine da fort, ihr Gesicht immer noch verschlossen, „doch dein entsetztes Starren verrät mir, dass mein Schuss ins Blaue wohl tatsächlich mitten ins Schwarze getroffen hat."

Unter Aufbringung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung entspannte Tom seine Fäuste, die er unwillkürlich geballt hatte, und blickte sie ebenso ausdruckslos an: „Du suchst bei jeder Gelegenheit den Krieg mit mir. Waren deine Worte am Wochenende nicht ernst gemeint?"

„Kannst du es mir verübeln, dass ich nach allem, was ich bisher von dir gesehen habe, tatsächlich unsicher bin, wie freundlich oder feindlich du mir gesonnen bist?", zischte Hermine ihm leise zu, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Pergament senkte. „Ich habe kein Interesse an einem Kleinkrieg mit dir, ja. Aber kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass du wirklich darauf eingehst? Ich bin einfach nur vorsichtig, Tom Riddle. Und kannst du wirklich mit reinem Gewissen behaupten, dass es nicht Momente gab, wo du mich am liebsten ins Jenseits gehext hättest?"

Als wäre damit die Unterhaltung beendet, fuhr sie fort, Notizen zu allen Zutaten zu machen. Er nervte ihn maßlos, wie unbeeindruckt sie von ihm war. Gegen seinen Willen jedoch musste er zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Es war immer besser, vorsichtig zu sein, und er wäre enttäuscht von ihr gewesen, wenn sie ihm plötzlich vertraut hätte. Konnte er sie dazu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen? Sie wusste, dass er nicht der charmante Junge war, für den ihn alle hielten. Konnte er sie trotzdem davon überzeugen, dass er ihr nichts Böses wollte? Wäre es möglich, nach diesem verqueren Start ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Sie war nicht ihr Onkel, sie war nur ein junges Mädchen, einfacher zu beeinflussen und zu manipulieren.

Es wäre ein interessantes Spiel.

"Was bedeuten die Kürzel hinter den Zutaten?", erkundigte er sich, nachdem er beschlossen hatte, zumindest für den Augenblick auszuprobieren, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er seine Verachtung verbarg. Er war es gewohnt, seine echten Gedanken und Gefühle zu verstecken und wenn er es nur lange genug aushielt, dies auch ihr gegenüber zu tun, wer wusste, ob sie ihm dann nicht irgendwann glaubte. Wer wusste, wozu es nützlich sein könnte, eine intelligente Hexe, die mit Dumbledore verwandt war, manipulieren zu können?

"Das sind die Abkürzungen für Buchtitel und Seitenzahlen, unter denen man Details zu den Zutaten findet", erläuterte Hermine, ohne zu ihm aufzublicken. "Ich habe relativ gut im Kopf, welche Bücher Informationen zu welchen Zutaten bereit halten und habe dort jeweils schnell nachgeschlagen, welche Seitenzahlen sich genau damit beschäftigen. Für einen guten Trank reicht es nicht aus, einfach nur die Zutaten in der korrekten Reihenfolge hinzuzugeben", fuhr sie fort, während sie ein anderes Buch von dem Stapel vor sich griff, "das habe ich im sechsten Schuljahr schmerzhaft gelernt."

Nur unwillig erinnerte sich Hermine daran, wie oft Harry einen perfekten Trank gebraut hatte, weil er den Anweisungen aus dem Buch des Halbblutprinzen gefolgt war. Als sich schließlich herausgestellt hatte, dass Snape hinter diesem Namen steckte, wunderte sie nichts mehr. Offensichtlich hatte Snape sich schon zu Schulzeiten die Mühe gemacht, mehr über jede Zutat herauszufinden und so die beste Art, wie man sie für verschiedene Tränke zubereiten sollte, herausgefunden. Sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt.

Ungeduldig bemerkte sie, dass Riddle sie einfach nur ausdruckslos von der Seite anstarrte. Mit einem Seufzen drehte sie sich zu ihm um: "Was?"

"Charmant wie eh und je, werte Hermine", kommentierte er spöttisch, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Wo hast du nur diesen Umgangston gelernt?"

"Entschuldige, dass ich auf unhöfiches Starren nicht mit Charme reagiere", gab Hermine bissig zurück, dann fügte sie an: "Du könntest mir zur Hand gehen und die Absätze über die Zutaten, zu denen ich schon Bücher rausgesucht habe, exzerpieren. Oder ist das hier doch keine Gruppenarbeit?"

"Unterstellst du mir, dass ich mich auf deiner Arbeit ausruhen will?"

Warum klang Tom Riddle so amüsiert? Amüsiert war definitiv nicht der Tonfall, der zu ihm passte, zumindest nicht im Umgang mit ihr. Es machte sie nervös, dass er ihr plötzlich eine andere Seite zeigte, ohne dass sie erkennen konnte, dass er sich verstellte. Und gewiss verstellte er sich, wenn er ohne Verachtung und Drohung mit ihr sprach, oder? Unsicher verteidigte sie sich: "Ich bin es gewohnt, für andere Schüler mitzuarbeiten."

"Ich ebenso", kam es immer noch freundlich von Riddle, "normalerweise bin ich derjenige, der andere auffordern muss, sich in die Gruppenarbeit einzubringen. Es ist ungewohnt. Insbesondere von einem Mädchen."

Mit einem verzerrten Lächeln blickte Hermine ihn an. Harry und Ron hatten sich nie sonderlich für die Schule interessiert und irgendwie endete es immer damit, dass sie ihnen half. Sie mussten manchmal nicht mal bitten, weil sie nicht anders konnte, als ihnen zu helfen. Dass ausgerechnet Voldemort zu Schulzeiten genauso hilfsbereit und aufopferungsvoll gewesen war wie sie, wollte ihr nicht in den Kopf.

"Das hat überhaupt nichts mit dem Geschlecht zu tun", schoss sie genervt zurück, "und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich keinerlei Hintergedanken, wenn ich anderen helfe. Ich tue es, damit die Gruppenarbeit gelingt oder wenn ich jemanden mag. Ich erwarte keine Gegenleistung."

Langsam beugte Riddle sich vor und ergriff das erste Buch, das auf ihrer Liste stand. Während er die Seite aufschlug, fragte er leise: "Was veranlasst dich dazu, mir Hintergedanken zu unterstellen?"

Gerade wollte Hermine ihm _Du bist ein Slytherin!_ an den Kopf werfen, da fiel ihr ein, dass sie nach außen hin ebenso in dieses Haus gehörte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte sie: "Deine Freundlichkeit ist aufgesetzt, also ist es vermutlich deine Hilfsbereitschaft auch."

Zu ihrem Entsetzen grinste Riddle sie an: "Niemand hilft anderen Menschen ohne Hintergedanken. Selbst die ach so edlen Gryffindors nicht. Mindestens erwartet man Dankbarkeit. Der Unterschied ist lediglich, dass wir Slytherins keinen Hehl daraus machen, dass wir Gegenleistungen erwarten. Warum also benimmst du dich wie ein Gryffindor und tust so, als ob du aus reiner Menschenliebe hilfst?"

Verbissen ignorierte Hermine seine verächtliche Bemerkung über ihr früheres Haus und erwiderte: "Du hörst nicht zu. Ich helfe Freunden ohne Gegenleistung, weil sie Freunde sind. Das nennt sich Loyalität. Und ich bringe mich in Gruppenarbeit ein, weil ich eine gute Note will. Wenn jemand anderes von mir Hilfe will, erwarte ich natürlich etwas dafür."

"Natürlich", schnaubte Riddle spöttisch, doch Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gespräch und ignorierte ihn. Sie musste nur noch die letzten drei Zutaten aus den Büchern heraussuchen, dann war sie mit ihrer Liste fertig. Das sollte in den verbleibenden zehn Minuten der Stunde zu schaffen sein. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf die letzte Zutat: Entgeisterte Egel. Sie hatte bisher nur mit normalen Egeln für die Herstellung des Vielsafttrankes gearbeitet, fragte sich jedoch, warum diese spezielle Sorte jetzt für die Herstellung von Dr. Ubblys Unbeirrter Ölung nötig waren.

Und dann fragte sie sich, warum sie sich überhaupt so ernsthaft mit diesen Schulaufgaben beschäftigte. Sie hatte definitiv Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich im Jahr 1944 um ihre Noten zu kümmern, egal, ob ihr voriges Ich hier Jahrgangsbeste war oder nicht.

Doch sie kannte die Antwort darauf selber. Sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als sich anzustrengen, es gehörte einfach zu ihrer Natur. Egal, wie irrelevant ihre schulischen Leistungen hier waren, sie konnte nicht anders, als sich anzustrengen und zu lernen. Und wenn es eh ihre Aufgabe war, Tom Riddles Vertrauen und vielleicht sogar Freundschaft zu gewinnen, konnte sie es genauso gut über ihre einzige Gemeinsamkeit versuchen: Freude an Wissen.

"Was sehe ich hier?", riss sie da die Stimme von Professor Slughorn aus der Konzentration. "Meine beiden besten Schüler sind die einzigen, die noch nicht mit dem Brauen angefangen haben?"

Am liebsten hätte Hermine mit den Augen gerollt, doch sie riss sich zusammen und erwiderte lächelnd: "Wir wollen uns gut vorbereiten, immerhin ist der Trank anspruchsvoll und für die Krankenstation nützlich zugleich. Wenn wir ein einwandfreies Ergebnis abliefern, kann er eventuell im Krankenflügel genutzt werden."

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln trat auf Slughorns Gesicht: "Sehr löblich, wirklich, sehr löblich. Aber haben Sie keine Angst, nicht innerhalb der festgelegten Zeit fertig zu werden?"

Nun mischte sich auch Riddle ein, der, wie Hermine zu erkennen meinte, ebenso wenig begeistert über die Belehrung war: "Aber Professor Slughorn, die Tränke müssen doch so oder so zwischen den Stunden magisch eingefroren werden, weil die Brühzeit nicht so lange ist wie die angesetzte Projektzeit. Ob wir nun heute oder erst nächste Stunde damit beginnen, ist also doch unbedeutend."

"Ich sehe, Sie haben alles bedacht", erwiderte Slughorn freudestrahlend und klopfte Tom auf die Schultern, "und ich sehe, Sie beide arbeiten prächtig zusammen. Das freut mich wirklich ganz außerordentlich. Und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Ihre Sachen zusammen packen und in die Pause kommen."

Rasch stopfte Hermine ihre Bücher in die Tasche, schnappte sich ihr vollgeschriebenes Pergament und eilte zum Ausgang. Sie hatte gesehen, dass Abraxas bereits im Gehen begriffen war und sie wollte endlich mit ihm reden. Sie konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass ihre aufkeimende Freundschaft durch irgendetwas, was Tom Riddle vielleicht gesagt hatte, erstickt wurde. Ohne diesen noch einmal anzublicken, schloss sie zu Abraxas auf.

"Abraxas, warte bitte!"

Zu ihrer Erleichterung drehte der blonde Junge sich um, auch wenn er dabei zögernd und unschlüssig wirkte. Sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass sein Blick kurz zu Riddle wanderte, doch da dieser selbst noch mit Packen beschäftigt war, widmete er ihr schließlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit: "Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Ungeduldig zog Hermine eine Augenbraue hoch: "Ich bitte dich. Warum bist du so steif und förmlich zu mir? Ja, wir haben uns gerade erst kennen gelernt, aber du verhältst dich, als ob du kein weiteres Interesse an mir hast. Warum?"

Offensichtlich sprachlos starrte Abraxas sie nur an. Da Hermine jedoch nicht willig war, das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen, verschränkte sie nur erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust, während sie gemeinsam die Stufen hochstiegen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie schließlich eine sehr lahme Antwort erhielt: "Ich hab dich nicht absichtlich gemieden, falls du das denkst. Es ergab sich nur so."

"Es ergab sich nur so", schnaubte Hermine, "genau. Abraxas, was ist los?"

Als habe sie einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen, blieb er mitten auf der Treppe stehen und drehte sich wütend zu ihr um: "Warum bist du in Slytherin, Hermine? Dein ganzes Verhalten schreit danach, dass du nach Gryffindor gehörst. Die sind es, die immer unbedingt alles ehrlich und offen und direkt aussprechen müssen. Bist du nicht in der Lage, feine Untertöne zu erkennen? Kannst du Situationen und Verhalten wirklich nicht deuten? Erwartest du von mir, dass ich auf dein Nachbohren ehrlich antworte? Du bist zu neugierig!"

Verblüfft starrte Hermine ihn an. Der Eindruck, dass Tom Riddle irgendetwas zu Abrxas gesagt hatte, verstärkte sich. Hatte er seinem angeblichen Freund gedroht, dass eine engere Beziehung zu ihr nicht ratsam wäre? Frustriert presste sie die Kiefer zusammen, während sie darauf wartete, dass Abraxas noch irgendetwas zu seiner Entschuldigung sagte, doch der schaute nur genauso störrisch auf sie herab, die Arme in den Taschen seines Umhangs vergraben.

"Schön", zischte sie schließlich, "ich habe verstanden. Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie du mir unterstellst, Abraxas. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was hier vor sich geht, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Feigling bist."

Das hatte ihn getroffen, das erkannte Hermine in dem Augenblick, da die Worte ihren Mund verließen. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und zwang sie so, bis zur Wand zurückzuweichen. Ohne den Blockkontakt zu brechen, flüsterte er ihr zu: "Du verstehst gar nichts. Ich bin kein Feigling. Aber ich habe Freunde, gute Freunde. Dich kenne ich kaum. Und wenn ich zwischen zwei Freunden wählen muss, nehme ich den, den ich länger kenne."

"Niemand zwingt dich zum Wählen", gab Hermine unbeirrt zurück. Es machte ihr Angst, dass Abraxas sie auf dieselbe Art und Weise in die Ecke drängte wie Riddle, doch ihm traute sie keine ähnlichen Grausamkeiten zu. Immerhin hatte er ihr bestätigt, dass Riddle ihm nähere Freundschaft zu ihr untersagt hatte. Spannend. Und beängstigend.

"Was geht denn hier vor sich?"

_Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!_, dachte Hermine, während sie ihren Blick langsam zu Tom Riddle gleiten ließ. Abraxas seinerseits trat rasch einen Schritt zurück und schaute seinen Freund entschuldigend an: "Wir hatte nur eine kleine ... Meinungsverschiedenheit."

"Du streitest dich mit Miss Dumbledore?", fragte Tom vorgeblich überrascht. "Hast dir deine Mutter denn nicht beigebracht, dass man einer Frau nicht widerspricht?"

Der vollkommen überforderte Blick, den Abraxas seinem Freund zuwarf, sagte Hermine mehr, als beiden vermutlich lieb sein konnte. Also hatte Riddle wirklich interveniert. Und offensichtlich bestand zwischen beiden kein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, sondern eher ein - ja, was war das eigentlich? Hatte Riddle bereits seine Macht bewiesen und aus einstigen Freunden Untergebene gemacht, die jede Sekunde darum bemüht waren, ihm zu gefallen? War Abraxas deswegen so überfordert, weil er nicht wusste, ob er sich nun höflich oder ablehnend ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte? Wenn es dabei nicht um ihre Sicherheit gegangen wäre, hätte Hermine gelacht über die Absurdität dieses Verhaltens. Die beiden waren gerade siebzehn Jahre alt und bereits jetzt benahmen sie sich wie eine eingeschworene Mafiafamilie.

"Sei nett zu Miss Dumbledore, Abraxas!", wies Tom ihn zurecht, während er sich wie selbstverständlich bei Hermine unterhakte, um mit ihr den Weg nach oben fortzusetzen. "Sie ist neu hier und sie kann jeden Freund gebrauchen. Ihr habt euch doch bisher auch so gut verstanden."

Hermine war sich nur zu bewusst, dass Abraxas vollkommen durcheinander und überfordert wirkte, doch sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Was für ein Spiel spielte Riddle? Wenn er Abraxas erst angewiesen hatte, sich von ihr fernzuhalten - aus welchem Grund auch immer! - und nun öffentlich eine gegenteilige Aufforderung traf, dann nur, weil er etwas plante. Woher kam der plötzliche Umschwung in seinem Verhalten? Doch gewiss nicht nur, weil sie sich am Samstag bei Slughorns Feier versöhnlich gezeigt hatte? Das war zu schnell, zu unglaubwürdig. Und es machte ihr Angst.


	15. III 5 - Auf Messers Schneide

_**Autor-Notiz:** Ich bin seit etwa einem Jahr sehr großer Lovecraft-Fan. Das Horror-Universum, dass dieser begnadete Autor erschaffen hat, hat sich seit seiner Zeit beinahe verselbstständigt und einige Elemente sind in die Popkultur gewandert, wo aus seinen Geschichten eine eigene Legende wurde. Am bekanntesten ist wohl der Cthulhu-Mythos, der diverse (Rollen-)Spiele nach sich gezogen hat. Falls der ein oder andere schonmal was von Lovecraft gelesen hat, dürfte mein neues Kapitel ihm eventuell ein kleines Schmunzeln entlocken ..._

* * *

**~ { III.5 } ~**

**~ Auf Messers Schneide ~**

Nachdenklich rieb sich Abraxas das Kinn, während er Tom und Hermine beobachtete, die auffällig einvernehmlich im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und an ihrem Zaubertränke-Projekt arbeiteten. Irgendetwas an dem Verhalten seines einstigen besten Freundes bereitete ihm Unbehagen, löste Angst in ihm aus - aber nicht um sich selbst, sondern um Hermine.

Tom Riddle hatte ihnen in kleiner, vertrauter Runde von seiner Zukunftsvision erzählt. Von einer Welt, in der die Zauberer sich nicht mehr vor den Muggeln verstecken müssen, sondern im Gegenteil ihre überlegene Stärke in Recht umwandelten und die Welt beherrschten. Eine Welt, in der reinblütige Zauberer an der Spitze standen und alle anderen sich ihnen zu beugen hatten, wie es vor so vielen hunderten von Jahren schon einmal gewesen war. Sie wussten, dass er der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin war, sie wussten, dass er überragende magische Fähigkeiten hatte, und er hatte ihnen bei diesem Treffen darüber hinaus bewiesen, dass er vollkommen skrupellos war. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte er ihnen demonstriert, dass er den Cruciatus-Fluch beherrschte. Und dass er dabei war, sich selbst zu einem Legilimens zu bilden. Er hatte sie um Unterstützung gebeten, ihnen deutlich gemacht, dass trotz seiner Blutlinie sein Name nichts zählt und er deswegen ihre Namen braucht, Malfoy, Lestrange, Black.

Er hätte sich beleidigt fühlen sollen dadurch, dass ein unbedeutender Zauberer von ihm Gefolgschaft verlangt hatte, doch er konnte nicht. Es war etwas in der Art, wie Tom sprach, wie er sich präsentierte, wie er seine Argumente darlegte, es war etwas in seinem Wesen, dass er freudige Aufregung und Stolz verspürte, zu seinem engsten Kreis zu gehören, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass sie nun nicht mehr als gleichberechtigte Freunde nebeinander standen, sondern als Anführer und Gefolgsmann. Tom war mächtig und intelligent. Wenn es irgendjemand schaffen konnte, eine Welt aufzubauen, in der die Zauberer herrschten, dann er.

Wenn nur die Sache mit Hermine Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre. Er kannte sie kaum zwei Wochen, doch in dieser Zeit hatte er ein Mädchen kennen gelernt, das überraschend anders war. Intelligent, selbstbewusst und ohne jeden Sinn für Anstand. Er hatte sich nicht gewundert, dass auch Tom sich für sie interessiert hatte, gerade weil sie die Nichte von Dumbledore war, mit dem er, wie jeder wusste, nicht gut stand. Doch dass tatsächlich Abneigung ihr gegenseitiges Verhältnis prägte, war ihm unbegreiflich. Er hatte Toms Warnung verstanden, auch wenn er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, woher sein Hass kam. Und er hatte beschlossen, dass es ein ihm beinahe unbekanntes Mädchen nicht wert war, seinen Platz an Toms Seite zu verlieren. Er hätte einfach aus einiger Distanz beobachtet, wie es zwischen beiden weiter ging, und versucht, so unauffällig wie möglich zu intervenieren, wenn Tom ihm das Gefühl gab, Hermines Gesundheit ernsthaft zu gefährden.

Woher kam nur der plötzliche Umschwung? Nicht nur, dass Hermine sich zivilisierter benahm - das war keine große Verwunderung - nein, auch Tom hatte sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er sich um ihr Wohlergehen und ihre Zufriedenheit kümmern wollte. Warum? Abraxas konnte nicht anders, als große Sorge zu verspüren, dass Tom etwas sehr, sehr Finsteres plante. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn beide sich aus dem Weg gegangen wären.

oOoOoOo

Ungläubig starrte Hermine das Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es hier einfach so offen herum stand. Natürlich nicht vollständig offen, da außer den Siebtklässlern jeder Schüler eine Erlaubnis durch einen Lehrer brauchte, um diese Abteilung zu betreten, aber dennoch. Einem Schüler wie Tom Riddle stand das Buch offen. _Geheimnisse der dunkelsten Kunst_. Sie hatte dieses Buch schon einmal in den Händen gehalten, vor etwa einem Jahr, als sie im Büro von Dumbledore danach gesucht hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er es irgendwann aus der Schulbibliothek entfernt und in seinen privaten Bestand aufgenommen. Es war das einzige Buch, das detaillierte Hinweise zu Horcruxen gab. Das Buch, das Tom Riddle vermutlich gelesen hatte, bevor er mit Slughorn darüber gesprochen hatte. Kannte er es bereits? Hatte er bereits mit Slughorn gesprochen? Er hatte doch bereits Horcruxe erschaffen, immerhin hatte der Mord an Myrte und an seinem Vater jeweils eines kreiert. Also wusste er bereits Bescheid, richtig?

Schwer atmend zog Hermine das Buch aus dem Regal. Sie hatte geplant, Riddles Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, indem sie Bücher über die Dunklen Künste las, doch dieses Buch war eine vollkommen andere Kategorie. Zu ihrer Zeit war das einzige Buch, dass überhaupt das Wort Horcrux enthielt, _Gar böse Zauberey_, und auch darin wurde es nur erwähnt und als so dunkle Magie abgetan, dass sie nicht behandelt werden würde. Sie hatte Angst, noch einmal darin zu lesen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was Professor Dumbledore einst über Dunkle Künste erzählt hatte. Wie sie einen Menschen verändern konnte, wie aus gelehrtem Interesse Faszination und irgendwann Verfallenheit werden konnte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Hermine zu einem der Lesesessel in dieser Abteilung und ließ sich hinein sinken. Sie hatte damals nur den einen Abschnitt über Horcruxe gelesen und festgestellt, dass die Erschaffung selbst nicht vollständig behandelt wurde. Was sonst hatte in diesem Kapitel gestanden? Mit zitternden Fingern schlug sie das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf.

"Na, was lesen wir hier so heimlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung?"

Entsetzt schlug Hermine das Buch zu und presste es an ihre Brust. Warum musste Riddle ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen? Ja, gewiss, es war ihr Plan, von ihm beim Lesen von Büchern über die Dunklen Künste gesehen zu werden, aber nicht so schnell. Und nicht mit diesem Buch.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an!", zischte sie defensiv, während sie versuchte, das Buch vor seinen Blicken zu verstecken.

"Oh, es ist also ein Geheimnis?", fragte er spöttisch. "Was kann denn so furchtbar sein, dass du es vor dem Schulsprecher verbergen musst, mh, liebste Hermine?"

Rasch sprang sie auf, um sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, das Buch hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt, doch er ließ sie nicht so leicht entkommen. Immer noch das spöttische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trat er ihr in den Weg und packte den Arm, der ihr Buch hielt: "Na komm, wie sind doch Kameraden aus Slytherin. Keine Not für Geheimnisse!"

"Du tust mir weh!", schnappte Hermine, während Tom versuchte, ihren Arm hinter dem Rücken hervorzuziehen. "Lass mich los. Es geht dich gar nichts an, was ich in meiner Freizeit lese."

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und bekam einen sadistischen Ausdruck: "Hast du nicht selbst erkannt, dass es mir gefällt, dir weh zu tun? Damit wirst du mich nicht los. Also, zeig her."

Unfähig, sich seiner Kraft zu widersetzen, kapitulierte Hermine und zeigte ihm das Buch. Als sein Blick auf den Titel fiel, verschwand sein Grinsen augenblicklich. Ausdruckslos, aber mit eisiger Kälte in der Stimme fragte er: "Was willst du damit?"

"Ich...", setzte Hermine an, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. _Ich interessiere mich für Horcruxe! Das würde ihm bestimmt gefallen!_, dachte sie bei sich. _Und er würde bestimmt gar nicht misstrauisch werden._

"Weiß dein hoch geschätzter Onkel, für was für ... Abgründe du dich interessierst?", hakte Riddle nach und Hermine hörte deutlich die Boshaftigkeit heraus. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Natürlich nicht."

"Ist dir klar, was das hier für ein Buch ist?", erkundigte Tom sich weiter, ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Hermine holte tief Luft, dann erwiderte sie so gelassen und selbstverständlich wie möglich: "Es ist das gefährlichste Buch gleich nach dem Necronomicon. Dass es hier einfach in der Schulbibliothek herumsteht, hat mich gewundert, deswegen habe ich danach gegriffen. Ich war neugierig."

Sie sah, wie Überraschung in seinen Augen aufblitzte, als sie das Necronomicon erwähnte, doch sie zog es vor, nicht weiter darüber zu reden, woher sie von dem Buch des verrückten Arabers wusste.

"Du warst ... neugierig", wiederholte Riddle trocken, "so neugierig, dass du dich der dunkelsten Seite der verbotenen Künste hingibst?"

Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine lachen. Dass ausgerechnet Riddle meinte, ihr einen Vortrag über schwarze Magie halten zu müssen, war einfach absurd. Abfällig gab sie zurück: "Die Dunklen Künste sind nicht verboten. Die Gesellschaft mag schlecht über die Dunklen Künste denken, aber außer den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen ist die Magie nicht verboten. Und ich gebe mich ihnen gewiss nicht hin."

Lange erwiderte Riddle ihren Blick, ohne dass sich seine Miene verzog. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es gerade in ihm arbeitete, dass er überrumpelt davon war, dass sie, die Nichte von Dumbledore, so selbstverständlich über Dunkle Magie sprach. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, dass er sie ausgerechnet mit diesem Buch erwischt hatte. Er schien keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen, dass sie es wegen ihm oder wegen der Horcruxe las - _Woher sollte dieser Verdacht auch kommen? _\- und die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die er daraus ziehen konnte, war, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht so sehr eine Gryffindor war, wie er ihr zuvor unterstellt hatte. Übermütig lies sie ein verächtliches Grinsen auf ihren Lippen erscheinen: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Mann, der so gerne Drohungen ausstößt, so ängstlich wird im Angesicht von ein bisschen dunkler Magie."

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als er näher an sie herantrat und wie zufällig seine freie Hand auf ihre Schulter gleiten ließ: "Ängstlich?", fragte er leise und ließ seinen Daumen über ihr Schlüsselbein gleiten. "Ist das der Eindruck, den ich mache? Du liebst es, mich zu provozieren, nicht wahr?", hauchte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Hermine über den Rücken, während sie sich verzweifelt darum bemühte, ihre selbstbewusste Haltung zu bewahren. Seine Stimme wurde noch leiser, als er fortfuhr: "Die Dunklen Künste haben ihren ganz eigenen Reiz. Es ist wie eine Verführung. Die Schriften flüstern von Macht, sie versprechen dir Erkenntnis und Wissen jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft. Je mehr du dich mit ihnen beschäftigst, umso mehr erliegst du der Verführung. Sie bringen deine dunkelsten Seiten zum Vorschein - und deine besten. Sie zeigen dir, wozu du fähig bist, zeigen dir, wie viel mächtiger als alle anderen du sein kannst, wenn du nur den Mut findest, die Macht zu ergreifen. Sag mir, Hermine", raunte er mit merkwürdig dunkler Stimme, während seine Hand sich langsam um ihre Kehle schloss, "sag mir - bist du der Verführung erlegen?"

Sie zitterte. Diese leisen Worte, die er ihr zugeflüstert hatte, der Tonfall, in dem er mit ihr gesprochen hatte - es war, als würde die Verführung, von der er sprach, mit jedem Wort lebendig werden. Sie merkte selbst, wie ihr Herz raste und wie ihr Atem schneller ging, und sie spürte, dass es nicht nur Angst war, die sie in diesen erregten Zustand versetzte. Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen.

"Ich hatte schon immer eine Begabung dafür, anderen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen", fuhr Tom dort, als sie ihm keine Antwort gab. "Aber es brauchte das Studium der Dunklen Künste, damit ich wahre Freude darin finden konnte. Und du, Hermine? Erregt es dich, mich zu provozieren, solange, bis ich nicht anders kann, als dich zu quälen, dich zu erniedrigen, dir Schmerzen zuzufügen? Ist es das, was die Dunklen Künste in dir geweckt haben?"

Die Hand um ihren Hals schloss sich geringfügig fester, nicht genug, um ihr wirklich weh zu tun, aber gerade ausreichend, um ihre Luftzufuhr zu beschränken und leichte Panik aufsteigen zu lassen. Tom Riddle war ein Sadist. Seine geweiteten Pupillen, sein schwerer Atem, der glänzende Blick, der immer wieder zu ihrer Kehle wanderte - all das zeigte ihr nur zu deutlich, dass er seine kleine Machtdemonstration nicht nur genoss, sondern dass es ihn erregte. Sie musste hier weg, sie musste sich befreien aus dieser Situation. Unsicher tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab.

"Na, na, Hermine, was habe ich über den Gebrauch von Magie gegen andere Schüler gesagt?", kam es spielerisch von Tom, der ihre Bewegung sofort erkannt und unterbunden hatte, indem er seine Hand noch fester um ihren Hals schloss

"Wenn du mich bedrohst, wehre ich mich!", fauchte Hermine frustriert. Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass sie erneut in beinahe exakt derselben Situation gelandet war, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder Schwäche vor Tom Riddle zu zeigen. Er durfte sich seiner überlegenen Macht nicht so sicher sein!

"Aber ich bedrohe dich doch gar nicht", flüsterte er ihr leise zu, "im Gegenteil, ich bin fasziniert."

Für einen langen Moment hielt er ihren Blick mit seinen dunklen Augen gefangen, während seine Hand sich immer fester um ihre Kehle schloss und sein ganzer Körper sich an ihren schmiegte. Dann ließ er sie los, trat zurück und lächelte sein typisches, arrogantes Lächeln: „Falls du Hilfe brauchst, ich stelle mich dir gerne zur Verfügung."

Kopfschüttelnd schnaubte Hermine. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Tom Riddle ihr nur zu gerne dabei behilflich sein wollte, der Verführung der Dunklen Künste zu erliegen. Sie wusste, wie gefährlich es tatsächlich war. Sollte sie wirklich versuchen, über die Dunklen Künste an ihn heran zu kommen, wäre das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, eine Stimme, die ihr immer wieder zuflüsterte, sich der schwarzen Magie hinzugeben. Es würde sie ihren Verstand kosten, wie es offenbar auch bei Riddle geschehen war.

„Danke", erwiderte sie verächtlich, „aber ich denke, ich bin ganz gut in der Lage, das alleine zu bewältigen."

„Ich denke nicht", widersprach Tom, während er ihr fest in die Augen schaute. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie weit du schon vorgedrungen bist, aber ab einem bestimmten Punkt kommt man alleine nicht weiter. Du wirst Hilfe brauchen."

„Ach", kam es zweifelnd von Hermine. Sie nahm ihm das Buch wieder ab und ging zurück zu dem Sessel, auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte, ohne sich jedoch sofort wieder zu setzen. Kurz ließ sie einen Blick über ihre Umgebung gleiten, um sicherzustellen, dass außer den endlosen Reihen von Bücherregalen niemand anwesend war, dann flüsterte sie: „Wenn niemand alleine tiefer in die Dunklen Künste einsteigen kann, wie kommt es dann, dass du dich hier aufspielst, als wärst du bewandert auf dem Gebiet? Wer ist dein Meister?"

„Ich brauche keinen Meister", erklärte Tom und sie erkannte, dass er seine Worte vollkommen ernst meinte und wirklich glaubte, was er da sagte. „Ich bin anders. Mächtiger. In meinen Adern fließt altes Blut. Es gibt mir die Kraft, die verborgenen Pfade alleine zu erkunden."

„Altes Blut", schnaubte Hermine höhnisch, die nur zu genau wusste, worauf er anspielte. Absichtlich verächtlich fügte sie an: „Kaum eine Zaubererfamilie ist so alt und trägt so reines Blut in sich wie die Malfoys. Und so sehr ich Abraxas auch schätze, er mag intelligenter sein als der Durchschnitt, aber nicht ungewöhnlich. Wie groß kann die Rolle deines _Blutes_ schon sein, wenn selbst die Malfoys keine herausragend mächtigen Magier hervorbringen?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich in den Sessel sinken, schlug das Buch wieder auf und blätterte so nachlässig darin, dass Riddle automatisch wissen würde, dass sie sich nicht ernsthaft für den Inhalt interessierte, sondern ihm das Gefühl geben wollte, ignoriert zu werden. Sie wusste nicht, woher es kam, doch obwohl sie noch immer Angst in seiner Nähe verspürte, gab ihr dieser spezielle Machtkampf ein gutes Gefühl. Als könne sie ihm auf Augenhöhe begegnen, endlich, zum ersten Mal.

"Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst", sagte Tom schließlich, der auffallend lange gebraucht hatte, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen. Sein Tonfall war wieder, wie Hermine ihn kannte: kühl, herablassend, mit einem deutlichen Hinweis, dass er seine wahren Emotionen verbergen wollte: "Aber wie könntest du auch? Es gibt nur eine Handvoll Menschen, die wissen, wovon _ich _spreche."

Hermine ließ sich dazu herab, von ihrem Buch aufzublicken, um Tom direkt anzuschauen. Also hatte er sich bereits als Salazars Erbe zu erkennen gegeben, wenn auch noch nicht vor allen. Das war eine äußerst interessante Information. Würde er sich ihr auch offiziell vorstellen? Es wäre ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens. Mit erhobener Augenbraue gab sie spöttisch zurück: "Eine von dir selektierte Gruppe erleuchteter Zauberer. Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen, Riddle. Haltet ihr auch geheime Treffen ab? Kleidet ihr euch in schwarzen Kutten und opfert zu Vollmond dem Teufel eine Jungfrau, auf dass er euren Geist erleuchte und euch Wissen schenke?"

Noch bevor sie ihren Satz richtig beendet hatte, war Riddle in einer flüssigen Bewegung auf sie zugetreten und hatte sich zu ihr herunter gebeugt, die Hände auf die Sessellehnen zu ihren beiden Seiten gestützt: "Ich wiederhole: Du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst. Unwissende sollten besser schweigen, insbesondere wenn sie spotten wollen über etwas, was ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten übersteigt."

Verkrampft klammerte sich Hermine an dem Buch fest und mühte sich, gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, es schützend an ihre Brust zu drücken. Sie wollte auf einer Augenhöhe mit Tom Riddle stehen, also durfte sie nicht beim ersten Anzeichen seiner Wut den Schwanz einziehen. Störrisch reckte sie das Kinn vor: "Wenn du Spott nicht erträgst, erhelle mich. Wie soll ich etwas anderes als Spott für dich übrig haben, wenn alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass du eine _Handvoll Menschen_ hast, die ein von dir geteiltes _geheimes Wissen_ erlangt haben? Merkst du nicht selbst, wie lächerlich das aus dem Mund eines siebzehnjährigen _Jungen _klingt?"

"Ich dulde keinen Spott!", zischte Tom, während seine Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten. Hermine glaubte ihm das sofort. Für einen narzisstischen Menschen wie Tom Riddle waren Spott und Lächerlichkeit das schlimmste, was man ihm antun konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihn rasend machte. Mit einem sadistischen Lächeln, das ihrem Gegenüber alle Ehre gemacht hätte, erwiderte Hermine: "Und ich dulde es nicht, wenn man mir mit Arroganz und Hochmut begegnet, ohne dass ich auch nur einen Beweis für echte Überlegenheit gesehen hätte. Sag mir, _Tom_, was weißt du, dass du meinst, andere _erleuchten _zu können? Was ist so besonders an dir, dass ich deiner Herablassung mit etwas anderem als Spott begegnen sollte?"

Innerlich entsetzt über ihre forschen Worte beobachtete Hermine, wie sich eine Hand von Tom löste und spielerisch auf ihrer Kehle zum liegen kam. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er beinahe selbstvergessen mit dem Daumen über ihren Hals strich, genau dort, wo die Schlagader gerade schneller als gewöhnlich pulsierte. Er beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr herab: "Es ist seltsam, Hermine. Du löst in mir immer wieder das Verlangen aus, dir _wehzutun_. Und weißt du, was noch merkwürdiger ist? Ich habe das Gefühl, du weißt das und provozierst dieses Verlangen absichtlich. _Möchtest _du, dass ich dir wehtue? Ist es wirklich das, was die Dunklen Künste in dir geweckt haben?"

Sie waren also wieder bei dieser Frage angekommen. Warum wollte Riddle ständig von ihr wissen, ob sie masochistisch war? Zitternd flüsterte sie: "Hör auf, mir ständig diese ungehörige Frage zu stellen. Und außerdem bist du zu nahe!"

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam er ihrer Aufforderung direkt nach. Als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben, richtete er sich wieder zu voller Größe auf, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah auf sie herab: "Du bist ein Rätsel, Hermine. Aber eines von der Art, die ich mag. Ich glaube, wir werden dieses Jahr noch viel Spaß miteinander haben. Mal sehen, wie viel von deiner eigenen Arroganz noch übrig sein wird, wenn du erst einsiehst, dass du ein Rätsel bist, das ich mit Leichtigkeit lösen kann."

Abfällig schnaubte Hermine. Am Ende des Tages war Riddle wirklich noch ein Junge. Dieses kindische Betonen seiner Überlegenheit war einfach lächerlich. Mit einem gefauchten "Dann viel Erfolg dabei!", erhob sie sich aus ihrem Sessel, griff all ihre Habseligkeiten und marschierte aus der Bibliothek.

Tom Riddle verharrte noch einen Moment länger vor dem Regal. Hermine Dumbledore gab ihm wirklich Rätsel auf in ihrer Widersprüchlichkeit, doch im Gegensatz zu zuvor war er davon nicht mehr genervt. Sie stellte keine Gefahr für ihn dar, ganz gewiss nicht. Im Gegenteil. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte Hermine selbst genug zu verbergen - vor den Lehrern, vor ihrem Onkel, vor all jenen, die man gemeinhin als Gryffindor bezeichnen würde. Sie war ganz gewiss nicht so heilig, wie es Professor Dumbledore vermutlich gerne gesehen hätte. Niemand stellte Nachforschung über diese Gebiete der Dunklen Magie an, der nicht ganz konkrete Pläne hatte. Und Pläne, die die Dunkle Magie betrafen - nun, ihr Onkel wäre gewiss nicht erfreut.

Nachdenklich rieb er sich das Kinn, während er auf den Sessel starrte, auf dem sie noch vor kurzem gesessen hatte. _Vielleicht habe ich mich diesmal in meiner ersten Einschätzung geirrt. Vielleicht kann ich sie doch nutzen. Vielleicht ist sie doch Material für meine Pläne._


	16. III 6 - Auf Messers Schneide

_**Autor-Notiz:** Böser Riddle. Er hat mir in diesem Kapitel einfach das Zepter aus der Hand genommen und sich selbstständig gemacht. Ob er es leid war, diese Seite unterdrücken zu müssen? Ich jedenfalls habe ihm die Freiheit gegönnt und hoffe sehr, dass ihr nicht allzu angewidert seid von ihm..._

* * *

**~ { III.6 } ~**

**~ { Auf Messers Schneide } ~**

Konnte er ihr Glauben schenken? Der Umschwung in ihrem Verhalten war zu schnell gekommen und noch immer hatte sie ihm keine Gründe dafür genannt, warum sie ihn so hasste. Zumindest keine, die er ihr abnahm. Misstrauen und schlechte Erfahrungen in allen Ehren, das erklärte noch lange nicht ihren Hass.

Nachlässig blätterte Tom in seinem Zaubertränkebuch. Er las nicht wirklich darin, doch der Anschein war stets geeignet, ihm ein wenig Ruhe zu verschaffen, während er im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Hermine ihrerseits ohne größeres Interesse in dem Lehrbuch las. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie häufig er seit Beginn des Schuljahres über sie nachgedacht hatte, doch mit jeder Begegnung mit ihr bestätigte sich nur immer wieder, dass er Recht daran Tat, sie im Auge zu behalten. Zuvor hatte er sich nur über Dumbledore Gedanken machen müssen, da die übrigen Lehrer und die Schüler sowieso ihm nichts Böses zutrauen. Es störte ihn, dass er sich nicht mehr mit voller Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Pläne konzentrieren konnte.

Warum interessierte Hermine Dumbledore sich für die Dunklen Künste? Sie hatte überraschend selbstbewusst geklungen, als sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie nichts Verbotenes tat, doch als er auf die Versuchung und Verführung dieser Magie zusprechen gekommen war, hatte er eindeutig Unbehagen entdeckt. Dachte sie wirklich, sie könnte die Dunklen Künste studieren, ohne zumindest ein wenig davon beeinflusst und verändert zu werden? War sie so naiv? Konnte ein Mensch, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vom Necronomicon sprach, überhaupt naiv sein? Noch am Abend zuvor, direkt nach dem Gespräch in der Bibliothek, hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich ihr zu nähern, doch nachdem eine Nacht vergangen war, waren die alten Zweifel zurückgekommen. Ihr Verhalten zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft war zu extrem gewesen. Ebenso konnte er nicht einfach vergessen, wie häufig sie sich wie eine typische Gryffindor-Schülerin benommen hatte, egal, ob sie sich für die Dunklen Künste interessierte oder nicht.

Ungeduldig richtete er sich in seinem Stuhl auf. Wieso war Hermine so voller Widersprüche? Wie viel würde er wirklich riskieren, wenn er sich ihr näherte, sie eventuell sogar einweihte? Und wie viel würde er gewinnen, falls sie sich als Verbündete erwies? Tom mochte es nicht, wenn er Gewinn und Risiko nicht abschätzen konnte, und noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen, eine Variable zu berechnen, wie jetzt mit Hermine Dumbledore.

"Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?"

Irritiert blickte Tom über den Tisch zu Hermine hinüber: "Wie bitte?"

"Sie starren mich seit geraumer Zeit an, Mr. Riddle, und die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die ich daraus ziehen kann, ist, dass Ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches an mir aufgefallen ist", erklärte Hermine trocken.

Ihm entging nicht, wie Beatrix, die ebenfalls an diesem Tisch saß, neugierig ihre Ohren spitzte, um der Unterhaltung besser folgen zu können. Genervt davon, dass er anscheinend zu offensichtlich gestarrt hatte, beugte er sich zu Hermine vor und erwiderte kühl: "Ich versuchte lediglich zu ergründen, warum meine geschätzte Mitschülerin so tut, als würde sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen, obwohl so augenscheinlich ist, dass ihre Gedanken ganz woanders sind."

Anstatt wie erwartet ertappt dreinzuschauen, breitete sich ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht aus: "Die Frage könnte ich direkt an Sie zurück geben, denn Sie tun alles, nur nicht in Ihrem Buch lesen. Was aber auch kein Wunder ist, das Kapitel über den Wolfsbann-Trank haben Sie ja, wie ich von Professor Slughorn weiß, bereits letztes Jahr behandelt. Da müssen Sie sich ja zwangsläufig langweilen..."

Verärgert blickte Tom auf sein Buch hinunter. Er hatte sich so wenig darauf konzentriert, was er da eigentlich las, dass ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen war, dass er tatsächlich ein bereits behandeltes Kapitel aufgeschlagen hatte. So nachlässig war er eigentlich nie und dass Hermine bemerkt hatte, was er las, ohne dass ihm aufgefallen wäre, dass sie ihn beobachtete, irritierte ihn unendlich. Und es mache ihn wütend.

"Haben Sie gesteigertes Interesse an mir oder warum bemerken Sie solche Details?", gab er äußerlich unberührt zurück und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich musste Ihnen kaum sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken, um diese Kleinigkeiten zu bemerken", erwiderte Hermine, die sich ebenfalls alle Mühe gab, desinteressiert, aber höflich zu wirken. "Ein kurzer Blick genügte dafür. Und wollen Sie mir wirklich weiß machen, dass Sie dieses Mindestmaß an Beobachtungsgabe bemerkenswert finden? Ausgerechnet Sie?"

Amüsiert bemerkte Hermine, wie ganz kurz ein genervter Ausdruck in Riddles Augen aufblitzte, ehe wieder die übliche kalte, aber höfliche Maske zurückkehrte. Das Gespräch in der Bibliothek hatte ihr ihren Mut zurück gegeben. Nicht, dass sie es als angenehm empfunden hätte, aber die Art von Interesse, die Tom da an ihr gezeigt hatte, war nicht mehr so, dass sie fürchten musste, von jetzt auf gleich umgebracht zu werden. Entsprechend ließ sie den wagemutigen, provokanten Teil in ihr wieder etwas mehr Freiheiten.

"Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?", mischte sich da zu ihrem großen Unmut Beatrix ein, die es offenbar nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, nur stumme Zuschauerin zu sein. Hermine ließ ihr Lächeln betont noch breiter werden, als sie sich zu Ihrer Klassenkameradin umdrehte: "Sie klingen aufgebracht, dabei wollte ich unserem werten Schulsprecher nur ein Kompliment machen. Ich wollte nur ausdrücken, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit so gut ist, dass ihm selbst kleinste Details nicht entgehen. Deswegen kann er andere Menschen ja auch so gut verstehen und Konflikte lösen."

"Ein Lob für Tom aus deinem Mund ist aber auch eine Seltenheit, Hermine, das musst du zugeben", warf Abraxas ein, der am anderen Ende des Tisches mit einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung beschäftigt war. Hermine entging nicht, dass Riddle ob dieser offenen Worte kurz zusammenzuckte. Sie selbst kämpfte einen Moment lang darum, ihr Lächeln beizubehalten, ehe sie diesen Seitenhieb verdaut hatte. Was wollte Abraxas damit erreichen? Sie legte so viel Wärme und Bewunderung in ihre Stimme wie ihr möglich war, als sie schließlich erwiderte: "Du tust mir Unrecht. Ich habe vollsten Respekt für Mr. Riddle und alles, was er als Schulsprecher leistet. Es ist unfair von dir, mir öffentlich zu unterstellen, ich würde ihm Abneigung entgegen bringen."

Hermine konnte sehen, dass ihre Worte Abraxas verwirrten. Doch mindestens ebenso verwirrt war sie von seinem Verhalten. Tom hatte offensichtlich interveniert, um eine tiefere Freundschaft zwischen ihr und einem seiner wichtigsten Vertrauten zu verhindern. Zu ihrem Bedauern hatte das funktioniert, Abraxas verhielt sich kühler als zuvor. Er hatte sich, vermutlich aus Angst, dem Willen von Tom Riddle gebeugt. Warum also sprach er jetzt öffentlich etwas an, was unweigerlich zu einem Konflikt mit eben jenem Mann führen musste?

Ehe Abraxas Zeit hatte, eine angemessene Antwort zu finden, ergriff erneut Riddle das Wort: "Ich muss Miss Dumbledore hier zustimmen, du tust ihr Unrecht", sagte er mit einer Wärme in der Stimme, die so offensichtlich falsch war, dass Hermine sich erneut wunderte, warum nicht alle anderen Schüler seine Maske durchschauten. "Ich fürchte beinahe, du missverstehst die Beziehung, die wir haben. Ich bin sehrwohl in der Lage, ihre Intelligenz und Scharfsinnigkeit anzuerkennen, und umgekehrt ist sie durchaus fähig, auch in mir lobenswerte Eigenschaften zu sehen. Mir scheint, du möchtest eine Unstimmigkeit zwischen uns entdecken, wo es keine zu entdecken gibt."

Diesmal kostete es Hermine große Mühe, nicht völlig undamenhaft mit offenem Mund zu starren. Tom Riddle hatte gerade offen zugegeben, dass sie einander feindlich gesinnt waren. Wenn selbst sie diese hintergründige Bedeutung seiner Worte entziffern konnte, dürfte es den übrigen Schülern, die immerhin mit den umständlichen Floskeln dieser Zeit aufgewachsen waren, nur umso leichter fallen. Entsprechend legte sich nach seinen Worten absolute Stille über den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie konnte beinahe spüren, wie sich alle Augen auf sie richteten.

Hastig packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie musste an die frische Luft, sie musste Abstand gewinnen zu dieser Gruppe an Schülern, die sich plötzlich bewusst geworden war, dass ihr geliebter Anführer der Nichte von Professor Dumbledore nicht wohlgesonnen war.

Sie wollte gerade ihr eigenes Zimmer betreten, da wurde sie sich bewusst, dass ihr jemand gefolgt war. Natürlich. Kurz schloss sie die Augen, dann drehte sie sich zu Riddle um: "Was sollte das gerade?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst?", erwiderte Tom unschuldig, doch Hermine konnte deutlich sein hinterhältiges Grinsen sehen.

"Du hättest mich genauso gut für vogelfrei erklären können!", warf sie ihm hitzig an den Kopf. "Warum? Gestern bietest du mir noch ach so großzügig an, meine Studien zu unterstützen, heute wirfst du mir den Fehdehandschuh hin?"

"Ah, ich sehe, woher deine Verwirrung kommt", sagte er gedehnt und trat direkt vor sie: "Du dachtest nach dem Gespräch gestern, dass ich plötzlich meine Bedenken dir gegenüber aufgegeben habe. Wie naiv", zischte er, und mit einem Mal war wieder diese Kälte in seiner Stimme, die Hermine jedes Mal aufs Neue zu lähmen schien, "wie unendlich naiv von dir."

Natürlich hatte sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt gedacht, dass Riddle sie von jetzt auf gleich nicht mehr als Bedrohung ansehen würde. Doch sein Verhalten hatte sie zumindest hoffen lassen, dass er seine Mordgedanken aufgegeben hatte. War das wirklich so naiv gewesen? Ehe sie sich einen Reim auf sein Verhalten machen konnte, hatte er sie gepackt, ihre Zimmertür geöffnet und zusammen mit ihr den Raum betreten.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mein Zimmer zu betreten?", fuhr sie ihn an, doch sie spürte selbst, dass sie eher verängstigt als selbstbewusst klang. Wieso war er überhaupt in der Lage, den Korridor zu den Mädchenschlafräumen zu betreten? War das ein Vorteil, den das Schulsprecherdasein mit sich brachte?

"Ich stelle immer wieder fest, dass dir grundlegende Eigenschaften einer Schlange fehlen. Wie sonderbar", kommentierte Tom nachdenklich, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. "Du wirfst mir an den Kopf, dass ich dich gerade genauso gut für vogelfrei hätte erklären können - ohne dass es dir in den Sinn kommt, dass ich tatsächlich exakt dies getan habe."

Hermine stockte der Atem. Sie musste ihm Recht geben, sie war einfach nicht hinterhältig genug, um Absicht hinter gemeinen Taten zu erkennen. In dem Bemühen, ein Stück Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen, legte sie ihre Tasche und Bücher auf ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch ab und richtete dann mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen ihren Blick auf ihn: "Ich habe es tatsächlich noch nie für nötig befunden, mich auf andere zu verlassen in einer Angelegenheit, die nur mich etwas angeht."

Ein Kichern, das beinahe amüsiert wirkte, erklang: "Und genau das ist dein Fehler: Es ist immer ratsam, wenn man weiß, dass andere hinter einem stehen. Und wenn man weiß, dass alle hinter einem stehen, hat man echte Macht."

Sie schluckte ob seiner kalten Worte: "Also hast du über Nacht beschlossen, dass du mich nicht selbst aus dem Weg räumst, sondern deine ... deine Speichellecker auf mich hetzt?"

"Und wieder bleibst du an der Oberfläche, meine Liebe", schnurrte Tom. Mit langsamen, aber absichtsvollen Schritten trat er auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam und eine ihrer Hände ergriff: "Du bildest dir viel auf deine Intelligenz ein, aber mehr als Bildung und Wissen steckt da nicht hinter. Dir fehlt die Fähigkeit, Dinge zueinander in Verbindung zu setzen, über den Horizont zu schauen - oder hinter den Vorhang des Offensichtlichen. Deine Erfahrung mag dich gelehrt haben, meine Freundlichkeit zu hinterfragen, aber weiter reichen deine Fähigkeiten nicht", flüsterte er ihr zu, während er ihre Hand an seine Lippen führte und einen einen sanften Kuss darauf platzierte. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter, als sie sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass sie gerade tatsächlich mit Tom Riddle alleine in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Wie ein Kaninchen im Angesicht der Schlange stand sie paralysiert vor ihm, als er weitersprach: "Solange ich dich mit Höflichkeit behandele, werden meine Freunde dasselbe tun. Wenn ich jedoch irgendwann einmal Anlass finden sollte, mein Verhalten dir gegenüber zu ändern ..."

Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern packte ihr Handgelenk plötzlich schmerzhaft fest. Doch er musste es auch nicht aussprechen, Hermine hatte die Botschaft verstanden. Entweder, sie fügte sich seinem Willen, oder er würde dafür sorgen, dass das gesamte Haus Slytherin sie schikanieren würde. _Erinnere dich!_, rief sie sich innerlich zur Ordnung. _Erinnere dich daran, dass du auf seine gute Seite kommen wolltest! Zeig ihm, dass seine Drohung wirkt._

Entschlossen zwang sich Hermine dazu, den Blick zu senken. Zumindest für den Augenblick war es vermutlich tatsächlich klüger, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass er gewonnen hatte. Mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, das sie gar nicht aufsetzen musste, flüsterte sie: "Ich habe dich sehr gut verstanden. Jetzt lass mich bitte los."

Ganz langsam ließ Tom die Hand, die noch immer ihr Handgelenk umklammerte, sinken. Gerade wollte Hermine einen erleichterten Schritt von ihm zurücktreten, da fühlte sie mit einem Mal seine kühlen Finger unter ihrem Kinn. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. Ein beinahe bösartiges Funkeln war in seine Augen getreten und ihr entging nicht, wie er für einen Moment absichtlich und unverhohlen seinen Blick zu ihrem Bett wandern ließ, ehe er mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen meinte: "Ich würde ja nur zu gerne herausfinden, ob dein bisheriger Lebensstil wirklich so frivol war, wie Beatrix angedeutet hatte."

Entsetzt riss Hermine sich los und brachte einen sicheren Abstand zwischen ihn und sich: "Das _kann _nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Wer weiß", erwiderte Riddle und plötzlich war ein so intensiver Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, ein Blick, als könne durch ihre Kleidung hindurch schauen, der sehr langsam und voller Absicht ihren Körper hinunter und wieder herauf wanderte. Unwillkürlich schlang Hermine ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper, als müsse sie sich vor seinen Blicken schützen. Seine Stimme klang anders als sonst, als er anfügte: "Du hast deine ganz eigene Anziehungskraft auf einen Mann wie mich. Wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt."

Und dann war er in einer fließenden Bewegung an der Tür, hindurch und fort. Zitternd ließ Hermine sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Eiskalte Übelkeit machte sich in ihr breit, während sie über die Implikationen seiner Worte nachdachte. Sie wusste, dass er kein ernsthaftes Interesse an ihr hatte. Aber er hatte ihr deutlich gezeigt, dass er nur zu genau begriff, dass kaum etwas so viel Macht über einen anderen Menschen verlieh wie Sex. Und er hatte mehr als deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, sie damit in die Knie zu zwingen. Hier ging es nicht um Lust oder Liebe, sondern um Macht.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie nun endgültig niemanden mehr, der auf ihrer Seite stand. Tränen kämpften sich gegen ihren Willen in ihr hoch. Sie konnte akzeptieren, dass sie hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte, und sie hatte für Harry schon oft genug ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, freiwillig und in vollem Wissen, worauf sie sich einließ. Das hier hingegen nahm mehr und mehr Dimensionen an, die sie überforderten. Weinend kuschelte sie sich in ihr Bett, zog die Decke über den Kopf und blendete alles aus. Sie war alleine, vollkommen alleine, und irgendwo dort draußen im Gemeinschaftsraum lief ein Mann rum, der sie vergewaltigen würde, nur um seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren.


	17. III 7 - Auf Messers Schneide

_**Autor-Notiz: **Heute gibt es einen kleinen Einblick in Tom Riddles Ideologie. Bei allen unvorstellbaren Grausamkeiten, die später durch Todesser begangen werden, darf man niemals vergessen, dass sie alle zu Anfang tatsächlich aus freien Stücken und voller Enthusiasmus seinen Idealen gefolgt sind. Und das muss ja irgendwoher kommen... _

* * *

**~ { III.7 } ~**

**~ { Auf Messers Schneide } ~**

Missmutig blickte Hermine auf das Pergament vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Sie hatte sich nie sonderlich darum bemüht, eine schöne Handschrift zu entwickeln, ihr war es immer nur darum gegangen, so effizient und schnell wie möglich die Seiten zu füllen. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass sie irgendwann einmal im Jahr 1944 landen würde und diese Fähigkeit dringend brauchen könnte? Seufzend blickte sie zu Professor Slughorn auf: "Ich kann mich bemühen, wie ich will, meine Schrift wird niemals angemessen für eine formale Einladung sein, Sir. Was soll ich tun?"

Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln trat der Professor hinter sie und schaute auf ihre geschriebenen Zeilen. Es war ein ruhiger Samstagnachmittag und da er keine weiteren Verpflichtungen hatte, war er nur zu gerne bereit gewesen, Hermine dabei zu helfen, ordentliche Einladungen für ihre erste Salon-Runde zu verfassen. Diese jedoch zweifelte allmählich daran, dass sie irgendetwas zustande bringen konnte, was dieser Zeit angemessen war.

"Sie sind zu streng mit sich selbst, Miss Dumbledore", schmunzelte Slughorn. "Ihre Schrift ist ebenmäßig und leserlich, niemand erwartet, dass Sie wie einige Ihrer Mitschülerinnen eine Ausbildung in Schönschrift haben."

"Denken Sie wirklich?", hakte Hermine unsicher nach. "Es wird so schon schwer genug werden für mich, irgendjemanden zum Kommen zu überreden, wenn da nicht einmal die Einladung angemessen wirkt, wird es nur noch mehr abschrecken."

Es war wichtig, dass ihr Salon ein Erfolg wurde. Mehr denn je. Hier ging es nicht mehr nur darum, ihre gesellschaftliche Stellung im Hause Slytherin zu heben. Ihr Leben hing davon ab. Oder zumindest ihre körperliche Unversehrtheit. Sie musste einfach all jene Schüler, die nicht zu Riddles engstem Kreis gehörten, dazu bringen, ihr zumindest so viel Respekt entgegen zu bringen, dass sie nicht jedem Fingerzeig des Schulsprechers sofort Folge leisten würden. Tom hatte Recht gehabt: Es war gut, wenn man einen Gegner alleine besiegen konnte, aber wirklich intelligente Menschen wussten immer Verbündete hinter sich. Sie war alleine hier und im Moment standen alle auf der Seite von Tom. Es war nicht ihr Ziel, sie gegen ihn aufzubringen, das war gewiss unmöglich. Aber sie musste einfach dafür sorgen, dass nicht alle ihr feindlich gesinnt waren. Sie musste seine alles beherrschende Macht durchbrechen.

"Auch mir liegt viel daran, dass Ihre Runde ein Erfolg wird", erwiderte Slughorn nach einer längeren Pause, "es wäre wirklich schön, wenn sich ein wenig von den alten Sitten der feinen Gesellschaft hier wieder etablieren würde. Junge Menschen legen einfach viel zu wenig Wert auf gesitteten Umgang. Was meinen Sie, Miss Dumbledore", sagte er plötzlich in einem begeisterten Tonfall, während er sich seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart kratzte: "würden sich Ihre Mitschüler vielleicht eher für diese Runde interessieren, wenn Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers anwesend wären? Ihr Onkel würde Sie bestimmt unterstützen und ich selbst verbringe, wie Sie wissen, ebenfalls sehr gerne Zeit mit meinen Schülern außerhalb des Unterrichts."

Ein erfreutes Lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Lippen. Als sie am Mittag zu ihrem Professor ins Büro gekommen war, hatte sie insgeheim auf genau so ein Angebot gehofft. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass diverse Slytherin-Schüler sich übergangen fühlten, nicht von Slughorn zu seinem Club eingeladen worden zu sein, und entsprechend sicher war sie sich, dass sie eine andere Möglichkeit, ihn privat näher kennen zu lernen, sofort ergreifen würden. Sorgfältig darauf bedacht, überrascht und bescheiden zu wirken, entgegnete sie: "Das würden Sie für mich tun, Sir?"

Mit für seine Figur erstaunlich eleganten Schritten ging Slughorn um seinen Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich in seinen großen, sesselartigen Stuhl sinken: "Sie sind noch nicht lange genug in Hogwarts, um das zu wissen, meine Liebe, aber es gibt fast nichts, was ich meinen Schülern abschlagen würde. Und meinen Lieblingsschülern schon gar nicht."

Diesmal musste Hermine sich nicht verstellen, um ein dankbares Lächeln zu zeigen. Die Tatsache, dass er noch nicht hatte miterleben müssen, wie sein Lieblingsschüler, den er stets gefördert hatte, zum grausamsten Zauberer überhaupt mutiert war, machte aus ihrem alten Professor einen jungen, motivierten, herzlichen und aufrichtigen Lehrer. Sie bedauerte, dass der Slughorn aus ihrer Zeit häufig so angespannt und aufgesetzt fröhlich gewirkt hatte. Dieser junge Professor vor ihr war ihr definitiv sympathischer. Voller Wärme dankte sie ihm: "Sie sind ein einzigartiger Professor, Sir, Hogwarts kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass jemand wie Sie sich um die Schüler kümmert. Und ich bin froh, dass Sie mein Hauslehrer sind."

Hermine sah deutlich, wie sehr ihrem Professor das Kompliment gefiel, doch er erhob nur mit gespielter Strenge den Zeigefinger: "Versuchen Sie nicht, mich um Ihren kleinen Finger zu wickeln, Miss Dumbledore, ich kenne meine Schlangen nur zu gut. Je mehr sie einem schmeicheln, umso größer ist der Gefallen, den man ihnen später erweisen soll."

"Ganz im Vertrauen", gab Hermine in verschwörerischem Tonfall zurück: "Es hat seine Gründe, dass ich in Ihrem Haus gelandet bin. Aber meine Aufrichtigkeit ist sicher keiner davon. Wenn ich Komplimente mache, dann meine ich sie so, alles andere ist mir zuwider."

Mit diesen Worten richtete Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Pergament vor sich. Sie fügte noch rasch einen Satz hinzu, in dem sie auf Professor Slughorn und Professor Dumbledore als Ehrengäste hinwies - ihr angeblicher Onkel würde ihr gewiss helfen, sobald sie ihm erklärte, wozu der Salon notwendig war - dann reichte sie den Text an Slughorn. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las er sich die Zeilen mehrfach durch, bis er schließlich zustimmend nickte: "Das haben Sie sehr schön formuliert. Wenn Sie mögen, kann ich Ihnen einen kleinen Zauber zeigen, mit dem Sie diese Einladung beliebig oft kopieren können, um nicht jede einzelne neu schreiben zu müssen."

Zufrieden und erleichtert nickte Hermine. Der erste Schritt war geschafft. Nun musste sie nur dafür sorgen, dass ihre Gäste auch wirklich kamen.

oOoOoOo

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene blickte Tom auf die fünf jungen Männer vor sich herab. Jeder von ihnen stand mit gesenktem Haupt da, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, den Blick wie verlangt auf den Boden gerichtet. Heute würde er neben Avery, Lestrange, Nott und Malfoy auch Orion Black in seine Pläne einweihen. Der Junge hatte ihn überrascht mit seiner Scharfsinnigkeit, die für einen Schüler des fünften Jahrgangs definitiv unüblich war. Er war sich sicher, dass Orion sofort verstehen würde, wie groß die Chance war, die sich ihm hier bot, wenn er sie annahm. Und er war sich sicher, dass er sie annehmen würde.

"Meine lieben Freunde", begann er leise, "ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie stolz mich das Bild macht, das ich hier sehe. Fünf junge Männer stehen vor mir. Fünf Männer, die mutig genug sind, die Zukunft der magischen Welt in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. Die klug genug sind zu erkennen, dass nur derjenige, der handelt und sich einmischt, die Welt verändern kann. Die stolz genug sind, dem Namen von Salazar Slytherin Ehre machen zu wollen. Als Nachfahre unseres ehrenwerten Gründers kann ich euch sagen: Ich bin stolz auf euch. Gemeinsam werden wie eine Welt erschaffen, von der Slytherin einst nur hatte träumen können."

Während er sprach, ruhte sein Blick weiterhin unbeirrt auf Orion. Der Junge bewies eine unheimliche Selbstherrschung, da er trotz all der Fragen, die er gewiss haben musste, äußerlich ruhig und unbewegt war. Toms Zuversicht wuchs. Lauter fuhr er fort: "Orion, du bist heute zum ersten Mal in dieser kleinen Runde dabei. Ich habe dich eingeladen, weil ich deinen scharfen Verstand bewundere. Was ich dir anzubieten habe, ist nicht weniger, als einen Platz an meiner Seite. Jeder einzelne von den anderen Anwesenden hat mein Angebot bereits akzeptiert. Falls du willig bist, uns vollkommene Loyalität zu schwören, werden wir dich mit Freuden als einen von uns, als einen Gleichen, aufnehmen."

Noch immer regte der Junge sich nicht. Ein Lächeln umspielte Toms Lippen: Abraxas hatte ihm offensichtlich sehr eindringlich gesagt, dass er solange seinen Blick nicht zu heben hatte, bis Tom selbst ihm dies erlaubte. Dass er sich an diese Anweisung hielt, obwohl die Neugier in ihm brennen musste, bewies ihm, dass Orion Black einen wertvollen Gefolgsmann abgeben würde.

"Wir leben in einer Welt, die von Muggeln beherrscht wird. Es sind Muggel, die gerade auf dem Kontinent einen Krieg führen, wie er sinnloser nicht sein könnte. Es sind Muggel, die mit ihrem unbändigen Forschungseifer die Ketten von jenen Geheimnissen sprengen, von denen zu wissen ihnen nicht erlaubt ist. Es sind Muggel, die unsere gesamte Welt an den Rand des Abgrundes bringen. Und was tun wir, die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer? Wir schauen zu, verstecken uns. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht der einzige, dem dies unverständlich ist, Orion, und ich bin mir sicher, du teilst mein Unverständnis", sprach Tom, während er mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten vor seinen Mitschülern auf und ab ging. Er genoss es, auf der kleinen Empore, die jedes Klassenzimmer für den Lehrertisch bereit hielt, zu stehen, während seine Freunde unter ihm standen. Er war ihnen allen überlegen und sie erkannten seine rechtmäßige Führerschaft an. Es war berauschend. Tief atmete er durch, zwang sich, seine Ekstase nicht in seiner Stimme zu zeigen: "Wenn du dich uns anschließt, wirst du Teil jener Revolution, die diesen Missstand ein für alle Mal beenden wird. Es gibt keinen Grund für uns Zauberer, dass wir uns vor den Muggeln verstecken, im Gegenteil. Unsere Macht verlangt von uns, dass wir uns zeigen, dass wir Verantwortung übernehmen für unsere Welt. Lange genug haben wir uns vor der Verantwortung gedrückt, haben zugesehen, wie die Muggel nicht nur ihre eigene Zivilisation gefährden, sondern auch anfingen, in unsere vorzudringen. Mit großer Macht kommt große Verantwortung. Warum haben wir diese Verantwortung nie übernommen? Warum haben wir zugelassen, dass die Muggel anfingen, unser reines, mächtiges Blut zu beschmutzen und uns zu schwächen?"

Jetzt war die Selbstbeherrschung des jungen Orion Black nicht mehr ausreichend. Tom konnte deutlich hören, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigt hatte, spüren, wie Aufregung und Vorfreude von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Selbstzufrieden lächelnd fuhr er fort: "Es ist an der Zeit, dass jemand diesen Prozess stoppt. Schon jetzt gibt es nur noch achtundzwanzig Familien, deren Blut niemals mit Muggelblut vermischt wurde. Jeder einzelne von euch gehört so einer Familie an. Es ist an uns, die Ausbreitung der Schlammblüter zu verhindern, ehe die magischen Fähigkeiten so weit verkommen, dass kein Zauberer mehr nennenswerte Macht besitzt. Die Muggel bringen nicht nur ihre eigene Zivilisation mit Massenvernichtungswaffen an den Rand der Vernichtung, sondern auch die Zaubererwelt. Sie beschmutzen unser Blut, produzieren mit Blutsverrätern schwache Nachkommen und sind dabei so ignorant, dass einem übel wird."

Der alt bekannte Hass stieg wieder in Tom empor. Er hasste Muggel. Aus ganzem Herzen. Sie wussten nichts und taten, als wüssten sie alles. Sie sahen Macht nicht, wenn sie vor ihnen stand, ihr Horizont ging nicht weiter als die eigene Nasenspitze. Sein eigener Vater war das beste Beispiel für so einen blinden, schwachen Narr. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seine Mitschüler: "Es wird Zeit, dass wir Zauberer den Muggeln echte Macht zeigen. Dass wir unseren rechtmäßigen Platz als Herren über die Welt einnehmen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns endlich der Verantwortung stellen und die Pflichten übernehmen, die unsere Magie uns auferlegt. Holen wir die Zauberergemeinschaft aus der Deckung, zeigen wir der Welt, dass wir uns um sie sorgen, dass wir uns um sie kümmern wollen. Und zeigen wir den Muggeln, dass es ihnen nicht zusteht zu herrschen."

Langsam trat Tom den Schritt von der Empore hinunter, direkt auf Orion zu. Bestimmt legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Orion Black, hebe deinen Blick und sieh mich an."

Vorsichtig hob der Junge seinen Kopf und was Tom in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, brachte ihm grimmige Zufriedenheit: Auch dieser Zauberer brannte für seine Vision. Leise, aber deswegen nicht weniger bestimmend, fragte er: "Orion Black. Bist du bereits, dieser Gemeinschaft Treue zu schwören? Bist du bereit, mich als deinen Meister anzuerkennen, dem du Rechenschaft schuldig bist? Bist du bereit, dich mit Herz und Verstand mir, den du künftig Lord Voldemort nennen wirst, zu verschreiben? Bist du bereit, im Namen der Zauberergemeinschaft und für eine bessere Zukunft für uns alle deine Hände zu beschmutzen in dem Fall, dass wir Strenge und Autorität walten lassen müssen?"

Ein begeistertes Feuer brannte in den Augen von Orion, als er laut und klar verkündete: "Ich bin bereit, mein Lord."

Lächelnd legte Tom ihm nun auch die andere Hand auf die Schulter: "Willkommen in unserer Gemeinschaft."

Wie auf ein Stichwort erwachten nun auch die anderen vier jungen Männer aus ihrer starren Haltung und ergriffen einer nach dem anderen die Hand von Orion, um ihn ebenfalls willkommen zu heißen. Tom seinerseits trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Zufriedenheit auf seine kleine Gruppe von Anhängern. Noch waren es nur fünf, doch es würden schon bald mehr werden. Es würden noch Jahre vergehen, ehe er sich die Öffentlichkeit als Lord Voldemort präsentieren konnte. Er wusste, es würde viel Widerstand geben von all jenen, die nicht verstanden, wie gefährlich Muggel waren. Insbesondere jene aus Gryffindor würden sich ihm widersetzen. Deswegen musste er dafür sorgen, dass er unangreifbar war, wenn er seine Pläne öffentlich machte. Sein menschlicher Körper war eine fragile Hülle. Egal, wie mächtig er war, es konnte immer passieren, dass er in eine tödliche Situation geriet. Die Zeit selbst war sein größter Feind überhaupt. Er musste sicherstellen, dass er die Zeit überdauerte. Er würde der erste Zauberer werden, der unsterblich war!

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich wieder seinen Gefolgsleuten zu. Über das Problem der Horkruxe sollte er besser in Ruhe nachdenken, wenn keiner anwesend war. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich an Orion: "Außerhalb unserer geheimen Treffen bleibe ich natürlich Tom für dich, mein guter Freund."

Orion erwiderte das Lächeln so offen und ehrlich, dass Tom sich für einen Augenblick fragte, ob dieser Junge nicht doch zu aufrichtig war, um ihm bis zum Ende zu folgen, doch seine Worte zertreuten diesen Zweifel sofort: "Ich schätze deine Freundschaft sehr, Tom, aber noch mehr schätze ich das Vertrauen, das du gerade bewiesen hast. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, niemals. Ich verstehe, was du sagen wolltest, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich mir auch die Hände schmutzig machen würde. Und ich war aufrichtig, als ich geantwortet habe, dass ich dazu bereit bin. Die Welt hat auf jemanden wie dich gewartet und ich fühle mich unendlich geehrt, dass ausgerechnet ich von dir ins Vertrauen gezogen wurde. Von heute bis ans Ende der Zeit wird die Familie Black hinter dir stehen."

_Davon gehe ich aus!_, dachte Tom im Stillen, doch er sprach seine Gedanken nicht aus. Er stand noch ganz am Anfang und da war es wichtig, dass seine Anhänger das Gefühl bekamen, dass er jeden einzelnen von ihnen brauchte, schätzte und ihm Dank entgegen brachte. Noch konnte er ihnen nicht zeigen, dass ihre Loyalität selbstverständlich für ihn war. Er wusste, dass jeder vernünftig denkende Zauberer sich seiner Sache anschließen würde, wenn er davon erzählte, ebenso wie er wusste, dass jeder vernünftig denkende Zauberer sich ihm unterwerfen würde, da seine Überlegenheit außer Frage stand. Doch die menschliche Psyche funktionierte so nicht, der Stolz stand vielen im Weg und daher war er gezwungen, sich charmant, dankbar und abhängig zu zeigen. Zumindest für den Augenblick. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis selbst die Familien der Heiligen Achtundzwanzig seine Führerschaft ohne Frage anerkannten und stolz sein würden, sich ihm zu unterwerfen.


	18. III 8 - Auf Messers Schneide

**~ { III.8 } ~**

**~ { Auf Messers Schneide } ~**

"Sie scheinen sich ja inzwischen besser mit Tom zu verstehen, wenn meine Beobachtung aus dem Verwandlungsunterricht irgendein Indikator ist?"

Hermine zog eine Grimasse. Sicher, insbesondere die letzte Woche über hatte sich zwischen ihr und Riddle so etwas wie eine professionelle Koexistenz entwickelt und Dumbledore war nicht der erste Lehrer, dem aufgefallen war, wie viel Zeit sie beide während des Unterrichts miteinander verbrachten. Gestern noch hätte sie diese Feststellung vermutlich selbst auch noch enthusiastisch bestätigt, doch nach dem, was am Abend vorgefallen war, war sich Hermine da nicht mehr so sicher. Entsprechend lange brauchte sie, ehe sie antwortete: "So scheint es. Ich fürchte jedoch, dass es seinerseits nur Maskerade ist. So wie ich selbst ja auch nur vorspiele, ihm näher kommen zu wollen."

Dumbledore schaute sie besorgt von der Seite an, während sie schweigend den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade fortsetzten. Hermine war sich seines Blickes sehr bewusst und verstand nur zu genau, dass er sie damit zum Weitersprechen auffordern wollte, doch sie konnte nicht. Was zwischen ihr und Tom Riddle war, ließ sich einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Schon gar nicht gegenüber Dumbledore. Alleine der Gedanke, ihm zu erzählen, dass Riddle sich auf eine krankhafte Weise sexuell zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, war schon absurd. Seufzend wechselte sie das Thema: "Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass Sie zu meiner Saloneröffnung erscheinen wollen. Professor Slughorn hatte mir versichert, dass Sie sich dazu bereit erklären würden, doch nachdem ich die Einladungen geschrieben hatte, kam es mir mit einem Mal sehr unhöflich vor, Sie als Gast anzukündigen, ohne dass ich Sie vorher gefragt hätte."

"Aber meine liebe Miss Granger", unterbrach Dumbledore sie lächelnd, "da müssen Sie sich doch gar keine Gedanken machen. Nicht nur bin ich offiziell Ihr Onkel und damit sowieso immer für Sie zur Stelle. Darüber hinaus weiß ich doch nur zu gut, dass all Ihre Handlungen unserer Sache dienen. Wann immer Sie Hilfe brauchen, ich bin für Sie da."

Warm lächelte Hermine ihn an. Es war trotz all der Dinge, die sie ihm nicht erzählen konnte, ein unheimlich beruhigendes Gefühl, einen mächtigen Magier wie Dumbledore uneingeschränkt hinter sich zu wissen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, während Hermine sich langsam zu fragen begann, wo genau Dumbledore eigentlich mit ihr hin wollte. Er hatte sie an diesem Sonntagnachmittag in sein Büro rufen lassen und zu einem Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade eingeladen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht einfach nur mit ihr spazieren gehen wollte, sondern ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen hatte. Als sie sich schließlich der anderen Seite des Dorfes näherten, kam Hermine ein Verdacht.

"Gehen wir in den Eberkopf?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Dumbledores Bruder bereits zu dieser Zeit Wirt jener zwielichtigen Lokalität war, doch wenn es so sein sollte, war der Zweck dieses Ausflugs plötzlich sehr offensichtlich.

Dumbledore neben ihr zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch: "Sehr richtig. Was hat Sie zu dieser Vermutung veranlasst?"

"Ich ...", setzte Hermine an, unterbrach sich jedoch sofort. Würde sie zu viel verraten, wenn sie zugab, dass Aberforth auch in fünfzig Jahren noch hier arbeiten würde? Vermutlich nicht, welche Schlussfolgerung sollte Dumbledore daraus schon ziehen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: "Ihr Bruder arbeitet dort, nicht wahr? Aberforth Dumbledore, der angeblich mein Vater ist."

Sie sah, wie erneut jene feurige Neugier in seinen Augen aufblitzte, doch Dumbledore hielt sich mit Nachfragen zurück. Stattdessen bestätigte er: "Sehr richtig, meine Liebe. Ich dachte mir, es wäre nur angemessen, wenn Sie Ihren Vater tatsächlich einmal kennen lernen würden. Er weiß von unserer kleinen Lüge, ich habe ihm einen Brief geschrieben, entsprechend ist er auf Ihre Person vorbereitet."

Angespannt biss Hermine sich auf die Zunge. Beinahe hätte sie Dumbledore gefragt, wie es kam, dass er wie selbstverständlich Briefe mit seinem Bruder austauschte, immerhin war da ja die Sache mit Ariana. Doch wenn sie zugab, auch davon zu wissen, wäre das vermutlich zu viel. Sie bezweifelte, dass Dumbledore es schätzen würde, wenn er wüsste, wie viel sie tatsächlich über ihn wusste.

Nervös folgte sie ihm in die kleine, nur schlecht beleuchtete Kneipe, die an diesem Sonntagnachmittag bis auf einige wenige Stammgäste sehr leer erschien. Der Wirt bemerkte ihr Eintreten sofort und, ohne ein Wort an sie zu wenden, deutete auf eine Tür neben der Theke, durch die er anschließend selbst verschwand. Entschuldigend wandte Dumbledore sich an Hermine: "Mein Bruder ist kein Mann vieler Worte. Denken Sie bitte nicht, dass er unhöflich ist. Er ist nur ..."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Sir", fiel Hermine ihm mit einem schrägen Grinsen ins Wort. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu genau daran, wie viel es gebraucht hatte, Aberforth damals zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Er hatte erst den Eindruck eines bösen alten Mannes gemacht, aber am Ende war Hermine sich sicher, dass er einfach nur resigniert und zynisch war und darunter ein eigentlich sehr gutes Herz verbarg. Diese jüngere Version von Aberforth schien bereits ähnlich veranlagt zu sein.

"Miss Granger", begrüßte er sie mit einem Kopfnicken, nachdem sie ihm in den kleinen Nebenraum gefolgt waren. Es schien sich dabei um einen selten genutzten zweiten Schankraum zu handeln, denn auch hier standen mehrere Tische für Gäste bereit, ob deren staubigen Zustands aber waren sie alle lange nicht gebraucht worden. Durch ein einzelnes Fenster fiel trübe das Licht der Nachmittagssonne, deutlich gedämpft durch Schmutz, der sich über Jahre angesammelt haben musste. Außer den Tischen und Stühlen gab es nichts in diesem Raum, keine Bilder, Kerzen, Lampen oder gar einen Kamin. Skeptisch betrachtete Hermine den Stuhl, den Aberforth Dumbledore ihr zurecht rückte. Sie konnte keinen Staub darauf finden, entsprechend musste er ihn kurz zuvor abgewischt haben. Sehr viel sauberer wirkte er dadurch jedoch nicht. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln setzte sie sich.

"Sie sind also meine Tochter aus Amerika", eröffnete Aberforth ohne Umschweife das Gespräch. Hermine entging nicht, dass er seinen Bruder weder begrüßt hatte noch sonst wie den Anschein erweckte, ihn wahrzunehmen. Seine direkte Art, ohne höfliche Floskeln sofort auf den Punkt des Gespräches zu kommen, machte sie nervös. Unsicher schielte sie zu ihrem Professor, doch auch dieser hatte plötzlich eine deutlich ablehnende Haltung eingenommen. Genervt zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. Wenn diese beiden Männer meinten, sie müssten sich wie kleine Jungs benehmen, so war das gewiss nicht ihr Problem. Sie wollte ihren angeblichen Vater kennenlernen.

"So kann man es sagen", erwiderte sie mit einem höflichen Lächeln: "Es war die beste Ausrede, die uns auf die Schnelle eingefallen ist."

"Und wer ist die Dame, mit der ich angeblich ein uneheliches Kind gezeugt habe?"

Überrascht lehnte Hermine sich zurück. Plötzlich ging ihr auf, dass ihre Mutter bisher gar keinen Namen gehabt hatte. Wieder schaute sie hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore, doch noch immer machte er nicht den Eindruck, an diesem Gespräch teilnehmen zu wollen. Kopfschüttelnd schaute sie zu Aberforth zurück: "Sie heißt ... Joan. Joan Brown. Sie ist Muggel. Sie haben sich zufällig im Muggellondon kennengelernt."

"Aha", brummte der Mann ihr gegenüber: "Und weil ich so ein verantwortungsloser Kerl bin, habe ich dann die schwangere Frau von mir gestoßen?"

Hermine lief rot an: "Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Sie ... meine Mutter ... hatte damals schon geplant, nach Amerika zu gehen. Und Sie ... konnten nicht mitkommen, weswegen sie sich trennen mussten. Dass sie schwanger ist, hat sie dann erst in Amerika gemerkt."

"Und anstatt mich meiner Verantwortung zu stellen, bin ich lieber in England geblieben."

Plötzlich fragte Hermine sich, ob unter diesen grummeligen, beleidigt klingenden Aussagen nicht in Wirklichkeit Belustigung steckte. Sie legte den Kopf schräg und kommentierte provozierend: "Sie waren in der Tat ein sehr schlechter Vater für mich!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine sehen, wie Dumbledore neben ihr tatsächlich eine Regung zeigte, doch sie blickte weiter konzentriert auf den anderen Bruder vor ihr. Aberforth starrte sie einen Moment lang nur ausdruckslos an, dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem verschlagenen Grinsen: „Schlagfertig ist meine Tochter, das gefällt mir."

Erleichtert erlaubte Hermine sich, eine weniger formale Position auf ihrem Stuhl einzunehmen und es sich tatsächlich ein wenig gemütlich zu machen. Ohne sich weiter an der abweisenden Ausstrahlung von Dumbledore zu stören, widmete sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Gespräch mit ihrem angenommenen Vater. Obwohl sie auch ihm gegenüber nicht über die Zukunft sprechen konnte und er im Gegensatz zu ihrem Professor äußerst kurz angebunden war, genoss sie es doch, mit einer zweiten Person sprechen zu können, vor der sie zumindest ihr normales Verhalten nicht verbergen musste.

Während draußen die Sonne langsam sank, ließ Hermine sich im Eberkopf ein Butterbier vom Wirt spendieren und feilte mit ihm an ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte. Dumbledore selbst hatte sich zwischendrin verabschiedet mit dem Hinweis, dass er für den Augenblick nicht gebraucht würde. Es war Hermine unheimlich unangenehm gewesen, wie sich ihr Professor verhalten hatte, doch Aberforth, der ihr Unwohlsein bemerkt hatte, hatte nur abgewunken, als sie schließlich alleine waren: „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Miss Granger. Albus und ich haben unsere ganz eigenen Probleme, sein Verhalten ist weder unerwartet noch verletzt es mich. Denken Sie einfach nicht darüber nach."

Traurig erwiderte sie: „Ich… ich weiß tatsächlich, was zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen ist. Professor Dumbledore weiß nicht, dass ich es weiß, ich wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie viel ich tatsächlich über ihn weiß, das könnte ihm unangenehm sein. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid und ich wünschte… ich weiß auch nicht. Sie haben beide Ihre ganze Familie verloren, das ist einfach so traurig."

Der Ausdruck auf Aberforths Gesicht wurde hart: „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Anteilnahme, aber das ist ein Thema, über das ich weder sprechen möchte, noch denke ich, dass Sie sich da einmischen sollten."

Errötend blickte Hermine auf ihre Hände. Er hatte Recht, es stand ihr nicht zu über diese Dinge zu reden, als habe sie Ahnung von dem, was wirklich geschehen war. Es war nie geklärt worden, wer den tödlichen Fluch auf Ariana gesprochen hatte, doch sowohl ihr Professor als auch sein Bruder hatten ihm sein ganzes Leben lang die Schuld daran gegeben. Darum bemüht, den Nachmittag trotzdem positiv ausklingen zu lassen, wechselte Hermine das Thema und begann, Aberforth nach Hogsmeade zu fragen, insbesondere auch um zu erfahren, was in dieser Zeit anders war als in der Zukunft.

oOoOoOo

„Wenn wir zum Abendessen zurück sein wollen, sollten wir uns langsam auf dem Weg hoch zum Schloss machen."

Tom blickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu Hestia, Catharine und Marcus. Er hatte sich bereit erklärt, die beiden Carrow-Schwestern zu einem Besuch im Dorf einzuladen, da Marcus, der sich für Hestia interessierte, selbst zu schüchtern war, ein Mädchen direkt anzusprechen. Dass Hestia im Gegensatz zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester zudem in Ravenclaw und nicht in Slytherin war, hatte dem zurückhaltenden Fünftklässler das Leben nicht einfacher gemacht.

Ursprünglich hatte er die Bitte seines Hauskameraden ablehnen wollen, da er an diesem Wochenende wahrlich kein Interesse daran gehabt hatte, schon wieder Kuppler spielen zu müssen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sowohl Flint als auch Carrow zu den Heiligen 28 gehörten und es über kurz oder lang von Vorteil sein könnte, wenn eine oder beide Familien ihm einen Gefallen schuldeten.

Zu seiner Bestürzung hatte Catharine seine Intentionen offensichtlich falsch verstanden und dachte, dieser Nachmittag wäre eine Art Doppeldate, bei dem Marcus mit Hestia und sie selbst mit Tom nähere Bekanntschaft machen würde. Und so hatte die Sechstklässlerin den ganzen Ausflug das Gespräch mit ihm am Laufen gehalten. Es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, wie viel eine junge Frau über gar nichts reden konnte.

„Ist es wirklich schon so spät?", widersprach eben jene schmollend. „Wir können doch sicher noch eine halbe Stunde länger bleiben, oder? Du willst doch bestimmt auch noch nicht gehen, liebste Schwester?"

Doch Hestia war ihrer Schwester in diesem Punkt keine Hilfe. Ihr Interesse an Marcus hatte über die wenigen gemeinsamen Stunden stark abgenommen. Im Vergleich zum Schulsprecher Tom Riddle war Marcus Flint einfach nur ein schwacher, unscheinbarer und nicht sonderlich attraktiver Mann. Entsprechend enthusiastisch stimmte sie Tom zu: „Nein, ich fürchte, wir müssen tatsächlich bereits aufbrechen. Wenn man seine Zeit unterhaltsam verbringt, vergeht sie leider stets viel zu schnell."

Mit Catharine an seinem Arm untergehakt schritt Tom voraus, hinter ihm Marcus und Hestia, die sich offenbar kaum mehr etwas zu sagen hatten. Auf der Hauptstraße angekommen, stellte er überrascht fest, dass Hermine ihrerseits alleine vom anderen Ende des Dorfes her kam. Nachdenklich blieb er stehen und wandte sich an Marcus: „Mr. Flint, wären Sie so freundlich, diese beiden Damen alleine zum Schloss hinauf zu begleiten? Ich sehe dort hinten gerade Miss Dumbledore kommen. Sie sollte nicht alleine unterwegs sein, ich werde also hier auf sie warten."

Überraschung spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht von Marcus: „Miss Dumbledore? Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie…"

Doch er sprach seinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende, als er die erhobene Augenbraue von Tom bemerkte, die, wie er inzwischen wusste, deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte, dass er gerade keine Meinungsäußerung hören wollte. Verkrampft deutete er eine Verbeugung an: „Aber sicher, Hestia, Catharine, lasst uns dann zu dritt weiter gehen."

„Oh, müssen Sie uns wirklich verlassen, Mr. Riddle?", protestierte Catharine unwillig. „Ist es wirklich so wichtig, dass Sie sich um diese unanständige Frau kümmern?"

Tom musste an sich halten, seine Genervtheit nicht offen zu zeigen. Diese jungen Mädchen bildeten sich sonst was auf ihre gute Erziehung ein, doch in Wirklichkeit lernten sie nichts anderes, als kokett aufzutreten, mit ihren Wimpern zu klimpern und junge Männer mit ihrem aggressiven Charme gefangen zu nehmen. Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächerln erklärte er: "Ein anständiger Mann benimmt sich stets anständig, selbst in Gegenwart einer unanständigen Person. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie nicht ernstlich vorschlagen wollen, dass ich meine Pflichten als Schulsprecher vernachlässigen soll?"

Während Hestia bei seinen Worten rot anlief, kannte ihre Schwester offensichtlich keinerlei Scham: "Ich sehe nicht ein, dass diese Dumbledore so viel Aufmerksamkeit von Ihnen verdient. Aber schön, Sie sind offensichtlich entschlossen, und wer wäre ich, Sie belehren zu wollen."

"Catharine!", zischte Hestia ihrer Schwester zu und packte sie am Arm. "Komm jetzt, wir wollen mit Marcus gehen."

Mit einer höflichen Verbeugung und einem weiteren Dank an Marcus verabschiedete Tom die drei. Ohne ihnen weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, drehte er sich dann um und wartete, bis Hermine bei ihm angekommen war. Sie hatte ihn offensichtlich bereits bemerkt, denn ihre zuvor neutrale Miene hatte sich verfinstert. Insgeheim musste Tom darüber lachen. Er kannte kaum einen Menschen, der so schlecht darin war, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Hermine Dumbledore war ein offenes Buch für ihn, doch leider anscheinend in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand. Denn obwohl er alles lesen konnte, was in ihr vorging, wurde er doch nicht schlau aus ihr. Er ließ ein überhebliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen, als sie ihn schließlich erreicht hatte: "Miss Dumbledore, welch ein Zufall, dass wir hier aufeinander treffen!"

"Zufall!", schnaubte Hermine äußerst undamenhaft. "Ich hatte gerade eher den Eindruck, dass Sie auf mich gewartet haben. Verfolgen Sie mich jetzt auf Schritt und Tritt?"

"Mitnichten", gab Tom grinsend zurück, während er ihren Arm ergriff, damit sie sich bei ihm unterhakte. Seite an Seite schritten sie den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. "Ich war zufällig auch in Hogsmeade, da habe ich Sie aus der Ferne erspäht. Eine junge Dame sollte nicht alleine ins Dorf gehen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Die Sonne hatte inzwischen die Baumkronen erreicht und so warf der Wald entlang des Weges lange Schatten. Es waren außer ihnen nur noch wenige Schüler im Dorf, so dass ihr Weg beinahe verlassen war. Nur in deutlicher Entfernung vor ihnen konnte man gerade noch die Gruppe von Catharine, Hestia und Marcus erahnen. Amüsiert bemerkte Tom, dass auch Hermine diesen Umstand gerade bemerkt haben musste, denn der Griff an seinem Arm verkrampfte sich deutlich. Dennoch schien sie nicht gewillt, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, entsprechend musste er die Konversation selbst am Laufen halten.

"Was haben Sie heute Schönes in Hogsmeade unternommen?", erkundigte er sich mit neutraler Miene. Einer direkten Frage würde sie nicht ausweichen können.

"Ich habe meinen Vater besucht."

Augenblicklich blieb Tom stehen. Sie hatte ihren Vater besucht? _Meine Eltern wurden durch die Unverzeihlichen getötet. Ein Verrückter hat meinen Vater mit einem Avada Kedavra augenblicklich umgebracht und dann meine Mutter mit einem Cruciatus gefoltert, bis sie den Verstand verlor. _Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau an diese leise gemurmelten Worte, an die Trauer in ihrer Stimme, als sie ihm den Grund geliefert hatte, warum sie so ungerne über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche sprechen mochte. Sie hatte ihn angelogen. Sie hatte ihn angelogen! Er spürte, wie eiskalte Wut sich in ihm breit machte. Niemand log ihn an, schon gar nicht jemand wie Hermine, die so unfähig war, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Mit einem raschen Blick zur Seite vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand in Sichtweite war.

"So, du hast also deinen _Vater _besucht", sagte er mit leiser, eisiger Stimme, während er sie vom Weg abdrängte. Er konnte sehen, dass Angst in ihr aufstieg, aber auch Verständnislosigkeit über den plötzlichen Umschwung in seinem Verhalten. Als sie schließlich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum stieß, schoss Toms Hand vor und packte ihre Kehle. Sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt flüsterte er ihr zu: "Sag mir, Hermine, wie besucht man einen Vater in Hogsmeade, der angeblich in Amerika getötet worden ist?"

Hermine, die noch eine Sekunde verwirrt über seine plötzliche Wut war, wurde leichenblass, als sie ihren Fehler erkannte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den zukünftigen Lord Voldemort vor sich an.


	19. IV 1 - Tiefer in den Abgrund

_**Autor-Notiz:** Hey ihr Lieben. Heute beginnt der dritte große Abschnitt meiner Fanfiction. Wie der Titel "Tiefer in den Abgrund" verrät, geht es für Hermine erstmal bergab. Wenn ihr dachtet, dass Riddle nicht noch gefährlicher, wahnsinniger, abstoßender werden kann... nunja, ich fürchte, dann habt ihr euch geirrt. Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**~ { IV.1 } ~**

**~ { Tiefer in den Abgrund } ~**

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Warum hatte sie damals so eine undurchdachte Lügengeschichte erzählt? Und sie war noch so stolz darauf gewesen, wie sicher und authentisch ihr die Worte gekommen waren. Sie musste Zeit gewinnen!

"Kannst du nicht normal fragen?", fuhr sie Tom an. "Musst du jedes Mal, wenn du etwas von mir wissen willst, handgreiflich werden?"

Toms Miene verfinsterte sich. Entsetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass er tatsächlich ernsthaft wütend war. Es war mehr als sonst, schlimmer als bei ihren vorigen Zusammenstößen, wo er sich unerfreut über ihre Abneigung gezeigt hatte. Er hatte sie beim Lügen erwischt und er schien so zornig darüber, dass sie ihn hatte anlügen können, dass sie froh sein sollte, dass er überhaupt erst fragte, anstatt sie sofort zu erledigen. Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen.

"Keine Spielchen mehr, Hermine", schnarrte Tom, "du wirst mir jetzt augenblicklich erzählen, wer du bist und was du hier tust! Ich habe genug von deinen Lügen! Ich habe genug von deinem anmaßenden Gehabe!", forderte er kalt. Seine Augen nahmen einen mörderischen Ausdruck an, als er hinzufügte: "Und überlege dir gut, was du sagst. Wenn mir nicht gefällt, was ich höre..."

Er musste den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, Hermine verstand die Drohung auch so. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, die Geschichte, die sie sich gerade mit Aberforth zusammen überlegt hatte, irgendwie in Einklang zu bringen mit dem, was sie Tom erzählt hatte. In einem Versuch, noch mehr Zeit zu gewinnen, erwiderte sie: "Muss das hier und jetzt sein? Können wir nicht erst zum Schloss zurückkehren?"

"Das würde dir so passen, mh?", schoss Riddle abfällig zurück. "Sicher nicht. Du wirst mir hier und jetzt alles erzählen."

Kalter Schweiß rann Hermine den Rücken runter. Sie waren alleine, die Sonne ging gerade unter und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass noch irgendein Schüler nach ihnen den Weg entlang kommen würde, war unendlich gering. Wenn nur ihr Herz aufhören würde, so wild zu hämmern! Ihr war schwindelig von dem Adrenalin, dass durch iher Adern jagte, und ihr Verstand war nicht erfreut darüber.

"Ich habe nicht gelogen!", presste sie schließlich heraus. Störrisch hielt sie den Blickkontakt mit ihm, um ihrer Lüge mehr Glaubwürdigkeit zu verleihen: "Mein Vater und meine Mutter sind tot. Glaubst du, eine Frau kann in Amerika so leicht ohne einen Mann ein Kind großziehen? Sie hat natürlich wieder geheiratet."

Ein kalkulierender Ausdruck trat in Riddles Augen, während er offenbar überlegte, ob er ihr glauben sollte oder nicht: "Und weiter?"

"Was weiter?", fauchte Hermine. "Der Mann, den ich den größten Teil meines Lebens als Vater betrachtet habe, ist tot. Genauso wie meine Mutter. Ich habe nur noch meinen leiblichen Vater hier."

"Der zufällig heute in Hogsmeade war?"

"Er ist der Wirt vom Eberkopf", erklärte Hermine, die langsam ihr Selbstbewusstsein zurückerlangte. Dieser Teil der Geschichte war wasserdicht: "Aberforth Dumbledore. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mal in seiner Lokalität warst."

Tom nickte langsam. Er war tatsächlich bereits das ein oder andere Mal im Eberkopf gewesen, aber niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Wirt mit Professor Dumbledore verwandt sein könnte. Noch war er jedoch nicht bereit, seinen Griff zu lockern: "Und deine Mutter? Wer war sie?"

Hermine schluckte. Plötzlich bereute sie, dass sie aus ihrer Mutter einen Muggel gemacht hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass es vielleicht ein Umdenken in Tom bewirken würde, wenn er wüsste, dass eine talentierte Hexe wie sie ebenfalls nicht reinblütig war. Doch in einer Situation wie dieser hier erschien es ihr plötzlich gefährlich, ihren Blutstatus zuzugeben. Erneut befeuchtete sie nervös ihre Lippen.

"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", fuhr Tom sie an und verstärkte den Griff um ihren Hals. Reflexartig fuhren Hermines Hände hoch und packten seinen Arm, doch sie war ihm körperlich nicht gewachsen. Unnachgiebig hielt er sie gefangen.

"Sie... sie war ein Muggel", gab sie schließlich atemlos zu.

"Ein Muggel!", entfuhr es Tom sichtlich überrascht. Zu Hermines Erleichterung lockerte er die Umklammerung ein wenig, so dass sie wieder normal atmen konnte. Aggressiv fauchte sie ihn an: "Ja! Problem damit?"

Der kalkulierende Ausdruck verschwand von Toms Gesicht und machte Platz für etwas, was Hermine nicht lesen konnte. Beinahe hätte sie gedacht, dass er in seinem Stolz verletzt war, doch augenblicklich trat wieder eiskalte Verachtung an die Stelle seines rätselhaften Blicks: "Und hier dachte ich, du wärst eine reinblütige Hexe."

"Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen!", entgegnete Hermine unwillig. Schon in ihrer Zeit hatte der Rassismus vieler Zauberer sie gestört, doch hier war es um Weiten schlimmer: Während im Hogwarts ihrer Zeit die alte Ideologie aufgrund der Geschehnisse rund um Voldemort in Verruf geraten war, war sie hier noch vorherrschend und allgegenwärtig. Wenn ihr Blutstatus bekannt würde, wäre auch das letzte bisschen sozialer Stellung dahin.

"Armer Abraxas", murmelte Tom mit falschem Bedauern, "was er dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Angebetete ein Schlammblut ist?"

"Und was ist mit dir?", fuhr Hermine ihn an, ehe sie an sich halten konnte. "Jeder kennt die Geschichte vom armen Tom Riddle, der in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen ist! Woher willst du wissen, dass deine Eltern Zauberer waren? Du könntest genauso ein Schlammblut sein wie ich."

"Wage es niemals!", zischte Tom aufgebracht. "Wage es niemals, dich mit mir zu vergleichen! Du weißt gar nichts über mein Blut. Jeder einzelne aus den Familien der Heiligen 28 würde sein Knie vor mir beugen, wenn sie Bescheid wüssten, egal, wie viele Muggel es in meiner Familie gegeben hat!"

Hermine verstand sofort, worauf er anspielte, auch wenn sie das natürlich nicht zugeben konnte. Und sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Wen interessierte es, ob seine Eltern Muggel gewesen waren? Er hatte das Blut Salazar Slytherins in sich, das war alles, was zählte. Provozierend gab sie zurück: "Also habe ich Recht? Deine Eltern waren Muggel?"

Zu ihrem Entsetzen erschien ein Lächeln auf Toms Lippen. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und presste ihn mit sanftem Druck gegen ihre Wange. Mit Übelkeit erregender Süße in der Stimme erkundigte er sich: "Ist dir der Brandzauber bekannt, liebste Hermine?"

Natürlich kannte sie diesen Zauber. Sie hatte ihn selbst gegen Harry gerichtet, als sie von den Greifern gefasst worden waren. Sein geschwollenes, von Brandwunden gezeichnetes Gesicht war durch ihren Fluch so verunstaltet worden, dass Bellatrix Lestrange ihn nicht sicher als Harry Potter hatte identifizieren können. Unsicher nickte sie.

"Natürlich kennst du ihn", fuhr Tom im Plauderton fort, "du übst dich schließlich in den Dunklen Künsten, nicht wahr, Liebste? Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn ich gezwungen wäre, ihn gegen dich zu richten, denkst du nicht? Dein wunderschönes Gesicht... wirklich, jammerschade."

Noch bevor Hermine realisieren konnte, was Tom da sagte, spürte sie einen brennden Schmerz dort, wo der Stab ihre Wange berührte. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Fleisch anschwoll, wie ihre Haut rau und rot wurde. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als presse ihr jemand eine Fakel direkt ins Gesicht. Entfernt registrierte sie Schuldgefühle, dass sie Harry diese Tortur angetan hatte, doch der Rest ihrer Wahrnehmung war vollkommen auf den beinahe unaussprechlichen Schmerz reduziert. Ein verzweifeltes Wimmern entfuhr ihr, während der Radius des Schmerzes immer größer wurde.

"Hör auf!", flehte sie. "Du tust mir wirklich weh! Stopp!"

Doch ihr Jammern hatte den gegenteiligen Effekt. Toms Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter. Die Hand, die bis eben auf ihrer Kehle gelegen hatte, ließ von ihr ab und er trat einen Schritt zurück, um sie vollständig im Blick haben zu können. Verzweifelt tastete Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch kaum hatte sie ihn in der Hand, schlossen sich Toms Finger fest um ihren Arm: "Oh nein, meine Liebe, das lassen wir schön sein. Du warst unartig. Und unartige Kinder müssen bestraft werden."

Zitternd sank Hermine auf die Knie. Das Adrenalin ihrer panischen Angst, der unfassbare Schmerz, ihre Hilflosigkeit, alles zerrte an ihren Kräften und saugte ihr die Energie ab, sich noch länger auf den Beinen halten zu können. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen und betete, dass Tom bald von ihr ablassen würde, dass er sich damit begnügen würde, sie zu quälen und zu erniedrigen. Dass er sie nicht töten würde.

Und dann war der Schmerz weg. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich wieder normal an, keine Spur mehr von Schwellungen oder Brandwunden.

Schweratmend richtete Hermine sich wieder auf. Es war beinahe komisch, wie sie immer mehr den Hass und das Misstrauen von Riddle auf sich zog, obwohl sie eigentlich versuchen wollte, seine Gunst zu erlangen. Dumbledore konnte sagen, was er wollte - dieser Junge war definitiv nicht von Voldemort zu unterscheiden, er war bereits jetzt ein Monster. Nervös blickte sie zu ihm auf.

Tom Riddle war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit unentschlossen. Hier stand er, im dunkler werdenden Zwielicht des Waldes, alleine mit Hermine Dumbledore, und kämpfte mit sich selbst. Er hatte sich nach seinem letzten Moment der Schwäche geschworen, nie wieder Lustgefühle für andere Menschen zuzulassen. Er war sich nur zu bewusst, wie groß das Risiko war, dass die Lust seinen Verstand verschleierte, eine Gefahr, die er unbedingt vermeiden musste. Er brauchte seinen Verstand. Und doch. Dieses äußerlich so gewöhnliche Mädchen, dieses Schlammblut, entfachte in ihm immer wieder ein Verlangen nach... mehr. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich über ihn lustig machte oder sich ihm widersetzte, schrie alles in ihm danach, ihr zu zeigen, wer der Mächtigere, wer der Stärkere war. Und wenn er dem nachgab, wenn er ihr tatsächlich Angst und Schmerzen zufügte, dann war da dieses Verlangen, dieses berauschende Gefühl der Macht. War es wirklich so riskant, wenn er sich dem hingab? Sollte er es nicht zumindest einmal testen? Er sollte sich gut genug unter Kontrolle haben, um abzubrechen, sobald er negative Auswirkungen verspürte.

Das Glitzern in den Augen ihres Gegenübers bereitete Hermine mehr Angst als alles, was zuvor geschehen war. Sie hatte keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen, doch offenbar hatte die Natur sehr funktionstüchtige Alarmglocken im Körper einer jeden Frau eingebaut - und die schrillten gerade sehr, sehr laut. Er hatte ihr genau damit gedroht und sie hatte ihm geglaubt, dass er diese Drohung wahr machen würde. Übelkeit breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, während sie erstarrt zusah, wie Riddle wieder an sie heran trat. Als stünde sie neben sich beobachtete sie, wie er ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn legte und sie zwang, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen.

"Tom", flüsterte sie, in der Hoffnung, über die ungewohnte Anrede zu ihm durchzudringen, "das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du kannst unmöglich..."

Ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte, hatte er den letzten Abstand geschlossen. Kalte Lippen pressten sich hart auf ihre. Entsetzt wollte sie sich abwenden, doch seine rechte Hand hielt ihren Kopf an Ort und Stelle, während sein linker Arm ihren Körper fester an seinen zog.

Wie war sie nur in diese Situation geraten?

Hätte sie Dumbledore doch bloß erzählt, dass Riddle ihr auf diese Weise gedroht hatte.

Wenn sie doch bloß nicht das verfluchte Gemälde in der Kammer des Schreckens berührt hätte.

Hätte sie sich doch nur mehr Mühe mit ihren Lügen gegeben.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg und kümmerten sich nicht darum, dass Hermine nicht noch mehr Schwäche vor diesem Monster zeigen wollte. Zitternd, weinend und bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren stand sie da, unfähig sich aus der harten Umklammerung zu lösen, und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei war, dass er sich mit diesem Kuss zufrieden geben würde, dass er hier draußen, mitten im Wald, nicht noch mehr versuchen würde.

Ein leises Stöhnen erklang und augenblick ließ Riddle von ihr ab. Instinktiv nutzte Hermine die Gelegenheit und trat an ihm vorbei, rannte so schnell ihre schwachen Beine sie tragen konnten davon, Richtung Schloss, Richtung Sicherheit.

Tom blieb alleine zurück, er hatte kein Interesse daran, sie aufzuhalten. Er fühlte sich gut, er fühlte sich berauscht. Das Stöhnen, dass ihm unwillkürlich entwichen war, als er das Ausmaß von Hermines Angst verspürt hatte, hatte ihn für einen kurzen Moment selbst aus der Fassung gebracht und dieser Moment hatte gereicht, dass sie ihm entkommen war. Es war besser so. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er gegangen wäre, wenn sie geblieben wäre. Doch das Gefühl blieb. Er fühlte sich lebendig wie lange nicht mehr, so gut, wie er sich zuletzt gefühlt hatte, als er seinen eigenen Vater getötet hatte. Er wollte mehr davon.

Mit langsamen Schritten bewegte er sich zum Schloss hinauf. Stellte dieses Gefühl wirklich ein Risiko dar? Geduldig wartete er darauf, dass sein Herzschlag sich beruhigt und die Lust seinen Körper verlassen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sich wieder normal fühlte. Sorgsam ging er in Gedanken seine Pläne durch, dachte über seine Mitschüler nach, über Hermine, über Dumbledore. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Die Lust, diese merkwürdige Droge, verlor ihr Wirkung, hatte über den Moment des Verlangens hinaus keine Macht über ihn. Sein Verstand nahm keinen dauerhaften Schaden. Er konnte das kontrollieren, er konnte sich kontrollieren.

Es war an der Zeit, dass er ernsthaft überprüfte, wie groß Hermines Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten war. Und es war an der Zeit, dass er ihr bei diesen Studien half. Jeder Mensch hatte geheime Wünsche, unterdrücktes Verlangen in sich, doch die von Kindheit an eingeimpften moralischen Bedenken verhinderten, dass man diese Wünsche auch nur wahrnehmen konnte. Das war die Versuchung der Dunklen Künste. Sie brachen die Siegel der Moral auf, sie ebneten den Weg hin zu dem eigenen Innersten. Gerade deswegen brauchte man einen Meister, um die Dunklen Künste erlernen zu können, sonst brach man zu schnell wieder ab, verängstigt durch das eigene Moralbewusstsein. Er selbst hatte sich schon früh gegen alles, was man eben so tat und nicht tat, gewehrt, er selbst hatte mächtiges Blut in seinen Adern, das ihm half, die Zauber zu erlernen und sich der eigentlichen Quelle seiner magischen Macht zu stellen. Er hatte keinen Meister gebraucht, war offen und begierig gewesen, seine wahren Wünsche kennenzulernen. Hermine jedoch...

Sie war gefangen in ihrer Vorstellung von Gut und Richtig, so gefangen wie es sonst nur ein Gryffindor war. Wenn es ihm gelang, sie zu brechen, ihr Gewissen auszuschalten, was würden sie wohl gemeinsam in ihrem Innersten finden? Was, wenn seine Vermutung richtig war? Was, wenn sie in ihrem Innersten danach strebte, sich vollkommen unterzuordnen, ihre Freiheit, ihr Eigentum am eigenen Körper abzugeben? Ein starker Mensch wie sie, ein intelligenter Mensch wie sie - nie war sie reizvoller für ihn als in jenen Momenten, in denen sie Schwäche zeigte.

Er kannte kaum jemanden und insbesondere keine Frau, die so sehr darum bemüht war, nicht von anderen Menschen abhängig zu sein. Konnte es sein, dass das in Wirklichkeit nur der übertriebene Schutz ihres Moralempfindens war, weil sie tatsächlich nichts lieber wollte, als abhängig zu sein?

Es wäre wahrlich eine Errungenschaft, wenn es ihm gelingen würde, diese störrische, intelligente junge Frau völlig willenlos und nach seinen Wünschen manipulierbar zu machen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie erkannte, dass sie sich in Wirklichkeit ihm hingeben wollte. Und wer wäre er, ihr diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen?


	20. IV 2 - Tiefer in den Abgrund

**~ { IV.2 } ~**

**~ { Tiefer in den Abgrund } ~**

Voldemort hatte sie geküsst.

Egal, wie attraktiv seine äußere Erscheinung gerade war, nichts konnte die Tatsache ändern, dass sie gerade zugelassen hatte, dass ein mordender Psychopath sie geküsst hatte.

Die eiskalte Übelkeit, die sie ergriffen hatte, war noch immer da. Trost suchend klammerte Hermine sich an ihr Kissen, kuschelte sich tiefer in die weiche Matratze ihres Bettes, und versuchte, nicht ihren gesamten Mageninhalt auf den grünen Teppich zu befördern. Sie hatte bereits geduscht, eine Stunde lang, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, das ekelerregende Gefühl loszuwerden, das sein Körper an ihr hinterlassen hatte, doch es war aussichtslos gewesen. Ihr war übel, sie fühlte sich schmutzig und obwohl sie wusste, wie irrational dieser Gedanke war, fühlte sie sich schuldig.

Sie wusste, dass Tom Riddle sie nicht geküsst hatte, weil er sie attraktiv fand. Hier ging es alleine um Macht. Irgendwo war sie beinahe froh, dass er sie nicht tatsächlich begehrte, denn der Gedanke, ausgerechnet Voldemort könnte tatsächliches Interesse an ihr haben, war noch furchtbarer als die Realität. Gleichzeitig war sie sich aber nur zu bewusst, dass ihre jetzige Situation dafür umso gefährlicher war. Er hatte keinerlei Sympathie für sie übrig, es ging ihm nur darum zu beweisen, dass er, wenn er wollte, sogar ihren Körper beherrschen konnte. Entsprechend gab es keinen Grund, warum er nicht morgen nachholen würde, was er heute versäumt hatte. Und sie konnte sich nicht einmal dagegen wehren. Sie hatte ihren Abschluss hier gemacht, zusammen mit Tom Riddle, daraus folgte, dass sie beide nicht von der Schule verwiesen worden waren. Sie konnte Tom wegen seiner Taten nicht melden, sie konnte nicht dafür sorgen, dass er bestraft wurde. Sie durfte die Zeitschiene nicht verändern.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Ob sie irgendwo in den wenigen Wochen, in denen sie bereits hier war, eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte und deswegen nicht dasselbe tat, was sie ursprünglich in dieser Zeit getan hatte. Oder hatte sie sich selbst in die Vergangenheit geschickt trotz des Wissens, dass sie hier von Voldemort vergewaltigt werden würde?

Würde sie sich selbst so etwas antun?

Kopfschmerzen krochen aus dem Nacken hoch. Jedes Mal, wenn sie über die Zeitreise nachdachte, landete sie in einer Sackgasse und bekam ungeheure Kopfschmerzen. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf und legte das Kissen bei Seite. Es half alles nichts. Sie musste das hier irgendwie durchstehen, sie musste an ihrem Plan festhalten, die Gunst von Riddle zumindest soweit zu gewinnen, dass er sie in einen Teil seiner Pläne einweihte. Vielleicht, wenn sie ihm keinen Anlass mehr gab, wütend auf sie zu sein, würde er sie nicht mehr anfassen.

Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Wer würde zu dieser späten Stunde an einem Sonntagabend etwas von ihr wollen? Keines der Mädchen hatte je Interesse daran gezeigt, privat Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Zögerlich öffnete sie die Tür - und erstarrte.

Tom Riddle.

"Guten Abend, Hermine", sagte er leise und lächelte sie an. Panisch wollte sie die Tür wieder schließen, doch er kam ihr zuvor, stieß die Tür weiter auf und trat ohne ihre Erlaubnis abzuwarten ein. Mit einem wissenden Grinsen blickte er auf sie herab: "Du hast Angst vor mir. Gut."

Mühsam schluckte Hermine. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an. Sie musste an ihrem Entschluss festhalten, musste verhindern, dass er erneut wütend wurde. Was auch immer er hier von ihr wollte, sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass er wieder in seine unberechenbare Stimmung verfiel: "Guten Abend, Tom", flüsterte sie leise, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet. "Was willst... kann ich dir helfen?"

Ein Lachen ertönte, es klang tatsächlich amüsiert: "Da hast du am Ende also doch gelernt, Hermine. Ich hatte die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben."

Unsicher schaute sie zu ihm hoch. Nichts erinnerte an die gefährliche Ausstrahlung, die er vor wenigen Stunden unten im Dorf gezeigt hatte. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, wer er war, er hätte wie ein ganz normaler junger Mann gewirkt. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer. Was war nur nicht richtig bei Tom, dass seine Stimmung so schnell wechseln konnte?

"Um ehrlich zu sein", fuhr er schließlich fort, während er sich ungefragt auf einem der Stühle an ihrem kleinen Tisch niederließ, "bin ich hier, um dir zu helfen."

Ehe Hermine fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, holte er ein Buch aus seiner Schultasche und legte es auf dem Tisch ab. _Gar böse Zauberey_. Eines der beiden Bücher, die in der Schulbibliothek zum Thema Dunkle Künste verfügbar waren. Das harmlosere von beiden. Mit schwachen Kien setzte sie sich auf den anderen Stuhl an ihrem Tisch: "Du willst mit mir über die Dunklen Künste reden? Jetzt?"

"Ja", erwiderte er mit einem so strahlenden Lächeln, dass Hermine eiskalter Schweiß den Rücken hinunter lief, "jetzt. Seit wir in der Bibliothek darüber gesprochen haben, ist nichts weiter geschehen, und es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn wir noch mehr unserer kostbaren Zeit verschwenden. Wir haben nur noch dieses Schuljahr und selbst ein brillanter Verstand wie deiner kann nur eine begrenzte Menge lernen in so kurzer Zeit."

Es ergab keinen Sinn. Riddles Verhalten ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Wie sollte sie angemessen auf ihn reagieren, wenn sie keinerlei Vorstellungen über seine Motive hatte? Und obwohl sich die Übelkeit langsam legte, die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen waren noch immer da. Langsam atmete sie aus: "Gut. Schön. Wie auch immer. Leg los, ich bin ganz Ohr."

Noch immer hielt sich das Lächeln penetrant auf seinem Gesicht, während Tom erneut in seine Schultasche griff und eine hölzerne Box hervorholte: "Wunderbar. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst. Ich habe schon etwas für unsere erste kleine Lektion vorbereitet. Schau. Ich habe einer jüngeren Schülerin ihren Knuddelmuff abgenommen. Die Viecher sind sehr zutraulich und laufen auch dann nicht weg, wenn man ihnen weh tut, ideal also, um Zauber an ihnen zu erproben."

Entsetzt starrte Hermine das kleine, flauschige Wesen an, das sie aus treuen Augen zurück anstarrte. Sie kannte diese Tiere, immerhin waren sie ein beliebtes Haustier für Hexen, weil sie bekannt dafür waren, niemals genug Streicheleinheiten bekommen zu können. Kaum ein Lebewesen war harmloser und unschuldiger als ein Knuddelmuff. Gepresst fragte sie nach: "Du willst... dass ich dieses Wesen... quäle?"

"Es ist nur ein Knuddelmuff, Hermine", erwiderte Tom ungerührt, während sein Lächeln einem harten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht Platz machte: "Er wird sich nicht wehren, wenn du ihm Schaden zufügst. Wie willst du dunkle Magie erlernen, wenn du nichtmal in der Lage bist, ein nichtsnutziges Tier zu verzaubern?"

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Das war ein Test. Sie spürte instinktiv, dass Riddle sie mit dieser Aufgabe testen wollte. Wenn sie ernsthaft Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten hätte, gäbe es keinerlei Skrupel, mit einem Knuddelmuff zu experimentieren. Die Übelkeit kehrte zurück. Welche Wahl hatte sie? Sie konnte unter keinen Umständen riskieren, dass Riddle noch einmal Grund dafür hätte, ihr zu misstrauen. Er hatte ihre Geschichte über Aberforth nicht in Frage gestellt, war nicht einmal weiter darauf eingegangen, dass sie nicht reinblütig war. Was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht hatte, über all ihre Fehler hinwegzusehen, sie konnte das nicht einfach so wegschmeißen, nur weil sie zu gutherzig war, einen Knuddelmuff zu quälen.

Sie tat das hier für eine gerechte Sache. Manchmal musste man Opfer bringen. Niemand würde ihr das vorwerfen.

Sie schloss die Augen, kämpfte die Übelkeit nieder, und nickte schließlich, ehe sie Tom direkt ansah: "Du hast Recht, ein dummer Gedanke von mir. Also, was soll ich tun?"

Hermine bemühte sich, den triumphierenden Ausdruck auf Toms Gesicht zu ignorieren, während sie seinen Worten lauschte: "Ich dachte, es wäre sehr passend, wenn wir mit dem Brandzauber anfangen. Du meintest ja, du kennst den Zauber, und ich denke, es ist noch leichter, einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen, den man am eigenen Leib erfahren hat. Was meinst du? Soll ich dir zeigen, was du tun musst?"

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit packte Hermine ihren Stab und richtete ihn auf das kleine Wesen. Die blauen Augen starrten sie vertrauensvoll an, doch sie befahl sich, nicht zu zögern. Magie funktionierte nur, wenn man sie mit absoluter Entschlossenheit wirkte, und für dunkle Magie galt das umso mehr. Lautlos sagte sie die Worte in ihrem Kopf, vollführte präzise die Zauberstabbewegungen - und beobachtete dann mit wachsender Übelkeit, wie das vanillefarbene Fell des Knuddelmuffs anfing, sich zu verfärben, wie kleine Beulen entstanden und er mit seiner kleinen Stimme jämmerliche Töne von sich gab. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht so sehr schrie, weil er Schmerzen hatte, sondern weil er nicht verstand, warum sie das tat, warum sie ihn betrogen hatte. Hart presste sie die Kiefer aufeinander, während sie darum kämpfte, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren.

"Beachtlich", sagte Tom langsam, während sein Blick konzentriert auf ihrem Gesicht lag, "du hast also nicht gelogen, als du gesagt hast, dass du dich für dei Dunklen Künste interessierst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich in der Lage bist, diesen Spruch anzuwenden, noch dazu lautlos."

Hermine brach den Zauber ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn: "Wie ich schon öfters sagte: Unterschätze mich nicht."

Für einen atemlosen Moment befürchtete Hermine, mit ihrer frechen Aussage wieder seinen Zorn erweckt zu haben, doch als Riddle schließlich antwortete, klang er alles andere als wütend: "Ich hatte nicht vor, dich erneut zu unterschätzen. Es ist eher, dass du ein einziger, riesiger Widerspruch bist. Da ist es schwer, dein Handeln vorherzusehen."

Der intensive Blick, mit dem Riddle sie bedachte, verwandelte die eiskalte Übelkeit in Hermines Magen in ein nervöses Zittern. Wenn dieser Blick von irgendeinem anderen Jungen gekommen wäre, hätte sie sich vermutlich großartig gefühlt, hätte sich gesonnt in dem Gefühl, mysteriös und dadurch begehrenswert zu sein. Doch von Tom Riddle? Welche Absicht verfolgte er damit, dass er ihr das Gefühl geben wollte, als habe er ernsthaftes Interesse an ihr? Dachte er, er könnte sie immer noch durch seinen Charme hörig machen? So naiv konnte er einfach nicht sein! Nervös leckte sie sich die Lippen, zwang sich dazu, dem Blick standzuhalten, und erwiderte: "Du bist selbst nicht leicht zu durchschauen."

Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen, doch seine Augen behielten denselben, gierigen Ausdruck. Entsetzt registrierte Hermine, dass er näher an sie herangerückt war, so nah, dass ihre Schenkel sich beinahe berührten. Wieder musste sie daran denken, dass diese Situation mit jedem anderen Jungen vermutlich geknistert hätte vor lauter angestauter erotischer Spannung, doch in der Gegenwart von Voldemort verspürte sie einfach nur das allumfassende Gefühl der Gefahr. Und plötzlich wurde sie sich bewusst, was Tom vorhatte.

Langsam, als wollte er sich darum bemühen, sie nicht zu verscheuchen, legte Tom eine Hand auf ihre Wange: "Wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich, wenn man mal genauer hinschaut, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Tom Riddle, der zukünftige Lord Voldemort, versuchte, sie zu verführen. Mit rasendem Herzen erwiderte Hermine seinen Blick, befahl sich selbst, nicht wegzuschauen, während sie verzweifelt überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr riskieren, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Sie musste das sinkende Schiff ihrer Mission irgendwie retten, irgendwie wieder auf Kurs bringen. Und warum auch immer er es tat, Riddle bot ihr gerade selbst die Gelegenheit dazu. Sie musste nur nachgeben, musste nur so tun, als hätten seine Annäherungsversuche Erfolg, und sie hätte zumindest für einen Augenblick eine Verschnaufpause gewonnen.

Sie schluckte, befeuchtete einmal mehr ihre Lippen, bemühte sich darum, ihrer Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen, dann antwortete sie leise: "Ja, das sind wir."

Sie hörte selbst das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, wie unsicher ihre eigenen Worte geklungen hatten, beinahe nur ein Hauch. Sie ärgerte sich über ihre Unsicherheit, aber vielleicht war es auch gut so. Vielleicht hörten sich verliebte Mädchen genau so an, wenn sie mit ihrem Schwarm redeten. Immer noch gefesselt von seinem Blick wartete Hermine auf eine Antwort. Wieder erschien dieser triumphierende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, ein wissendes Lächeln, das seinem Gesicht den Eindruck eines siegessicheren Raubtieres verlieh. Mit einer Bewegung, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, führte er ihr Gesicht noch näher an seines heran, bis er schließlich selbst den letzten Abstand schloss.

Er küsste sie. Wieder. Und diesmal konnte sie sich nicht wehren. Im Gegenteil. Sie war gezwungen, sich ihm hinzugeben, ihm den Eindruck zu vermitteln, als wollte sie das hier. Zitternd, mit kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn, erwiderte Hermine die fordernden Liebkosungen seiner Lippen, griff mit ihren eiskalten Händen nach seinem Hemd, suchte Halt, um nicht augenblicklich in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Oder sich vor seinen Füßen zu übergeben.

Minutenlang harrten sie in dieser Position aus, nichts bewegte sich außer ihre Lippen, während Tom sie dazu zwang, ihren Mund zu öffnen und seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Angewidert ließ sie es zu, die Augen fest geschlossen, und versuchte zu vergessen, wen sie hier gerade mit vorgetäuschter Bereitwilligkeit küsste.

Dann ließ er von ihr ab, lehnte sich zurück, fuhr sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen über die Lippen: "Ich glaube, wir sollten unsere Lektion für heute beenden. Ich bin zwar ein Gentleman, aber wer weiß, wozu du mich am Ende noch verführst, liebste Hermine."

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die Erleichterung auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, doch es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Mit eleganten Bewegungen erhob er sich, packte das unberührte Buch wieder ein, beförderte den bewusstlosen Knuddelmuff in die Box zurück und wandte sich dann zum Abschied noch einmal Hermine zu: "Ich hoffe, du hast eine schöne Nacht. Wir fahren morgen Abend fort, wo wir heute stehen geblieben sind."

Und noch ehe Hermine nachfragen konnte, ob er damit die Zauberei oder den Kuss meinte, war er aus dem Zimmer getreten und verschwunden. Erschlagen lehnte Hermine sich in ihren Stuhl. Was auch immer den Stimmungsumschwung in Riddle verursacht hatte, es konnte ihr nur Recht sein. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm glauben sollte, dass er plötzlich Interesse an ihr hatte, doch zumindest für den Augenblick schien er nicht mehr daran zu denken, sie töten zu wollen. Sie musste sich nur gefügig zeigen, dann würde er ihr nichts tun.

Ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihr und brach damit jeden Damm, der zuvor noch Tränen zurückgehalten hatte. Wie hatte sie sich nur in eine Situation gebracht, in der ihre einzige Überlebenschance darin bestand, sich Voldemort hinzugeben?

oOoOoOo

Zufrieden blickte Tom sich im Spiegel seines Zimmers an. Der Abend war gut gelaufen, sehr gut sogar. Hermine hatte einen zweiten Kuss zugelassen, hatte ihn sogar erwidert. Und das beste daran war, dass er genau gespürt hatte, wie sie vor Angst gezittert hatte, wie ihr Körper erstarrt und voller Ablehnung gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn nicht geküsst, weil sie es wollte, sondern weil sie es musste. Sie hatte begriffen, dass ihre einzige Chance war, alle Rechte am eigenen Körper abzugeben.

Er lachte leise. Wozu sollte man die Liebe einer Frau gewinnen, wenn man sie stattdessen mit Angst ebenso ins Bett bringen konnte? Warum versuchten andere Männer nur ständig, dass eine Frau ihnen romantische Gefühle entgegen brachte? Es war so viel reizvoller, wenn die Frau ihre Schwäche bemerkte und sich unterordnete, gerade bei einer so willensstarken Frau wie Hermine. Er konnte sich nehmen, was er wollte, sie würde ihn hassen und fluchen und weinen - und es ihm am Ende doch freiwillig geben.

So sollte die ganze Welt geschaffen sein. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Welt sehr bald genau so funktionieren würde.


	21. IV 3 - Tiefer in den Abgrund

_**Autor-Notiz:** Hey ihr Lieben. Es ist Mittwoch und es geht tatsächlich weiter. Ich bin ein bisschen stolz auf mich. Das Kapitel für nächste Woche steht auch schon, das braucht nur noch Feinschliff. Wen interessiert, was ich die letzten Wochen getrieben habe, kann im Laufe des Tages mal meine Facebook-Seite aufsuchen, ich werde ein bisschen ausführlicher dazu schreiben!_

* * *

**~ { IV.3 } ~**

**~ { Tiefer in den Abgrund } ~**

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Die ersten Unterrichtsstunden an diesem Montag waren um und obwohl Riddle in jedem ihrer Kurse saß, hatte er sie kaum beachtet. Es war nicht so, als ob er sie ignorierte, er hatte sie freundlich gegrüßt und ihr hin und wieder einen Blick zugeworfen. Doch nachdem er sie in den letzten Wochen kaum eine Stunde in Ruhe gelassen hatte, war sein jetziges Verhalten auffällig zurückhaltend. Insbesondere wenn sie daran dachte, wie zudringlich er am Sonntagabend gewesen war.

„Miss Dumbledore"

Überrascht blieb Hermine stehen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr kam mit schnellen Schritten ein Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang auf sie zu, ein Gryffindor, der, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, Prewett hieß.

„Ja?"

Sie wartete, bis er aufgeschlossen hatte, ehe sie ihren Weg zur Großen Halle fortsetzte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie einfach so anspreche", fing der hochgewachsene Schüler an: „Ich bin Ignatius Prewett, wir hatten gerade Geschichte zusammen. Sie haben Ihre Aufzeichnungen liegen lassen, hier, bitte."

Irritiert nahm Hermine ihm die Pergamentrolle ab. Die Sache mit Riddle machte ihr wirklich zu schaffen, sonst hätte sie niemals so eine Unachtsamkeit im Unterricht zugelassen. Lächelnd bedankte sie sich: „Sehr aufmerksam, Mr. Prewett. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir so ein Fehler unterlaufen ist."

„In der Tat", stimmte der braunhaarige Junge ihr zu, „Sie sind stets ein Vorbild von Ordnung und Pflichtbewusstsein. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht besser in Gryffindor aufgehoben wären?"

Hermine musste an sich halten, nicht laut zu lachen: „Seit wann sind Gryffindor bekannt dafür, Regeln zu schätzen?"

„He", protestierte Ignatius gutmütig, „ich mag Regeln!"

„Da sind Sie gewiss eine Ausnahme", gab Hermine zurück. Wenn sie an Fred und George dachte, oder auch an Ron und Bill und Charlie, die alle in Gryffindor gewesen waren, da konnte sie nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Jeder Weasley war ein Gryffindor gewesen, und bis auf Percy waren alle bekannt für ihren Hang zu Unsinn und Regelbruch.

Hermine blieb stehen.

War nicht der Mädchenname von Mrs. Weasley Prewett gewesen? Hatte sie hier etwa einen Vorfahren von Ron vor sich stehen? Unwillkürlich blickte sie zu ihrem großen Begleiter auf und versuchte, Ähnlichkeiten mit Ron zu entdecken.

„Miss Dumbledore?", riss Ignatius sie aus ihren Betrachtungen. Seine Wangen waren unter ihrer intensiven Musterung rot angelaufen und wie ertappt errötete auch Hermine: „Entschuldigen Sie mein Starren, es ist nur… Sie sind… Sie haben mich gerade an einen guten Freund erinnert."

Die Röte wich aus seinem Gesicht und machte einem schalkhaften Grinsen Platz: „Ich hoffe sehr, dass es ein guter Vergleich für mich ist?"

Mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln setzte Hermine den Weg fort: „Aber gewiss, Erinnerungen an gute Freunde sind immer gut."

Innerlich jedoch musste sie gegen aufsteigende Schmetterlinge ankämpfen. Als sie in dieser Vergangenheit angekommen war, hatten sich alle Gedanken auf die Vorfahren der Todesser ihrer Zeit gerichtet. Doch natürlich hatten auch ihre Freunde Eltern und Großeltern, die potentiell jetzt gerade in Hogwarts waren. Die Erkenntnis bereitete ihr ein Hochgefühl, wie sie es lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach versuchen, außerhalb von Slytherin nach Freunden zu suchen? Gewiss würde sie sich mit den Vorfahren von Harry, Ron, Neville oder Luna gut verstehen.

„Sie waren heute sehr gut zu mir, Mr. Prewett", sagte sie langsam, „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist es nicht selbstverständlich, dass ein Gryffindor einem Slytherin einen Gefallen tut."

Ein nervöser Seitenblick war die unmittelbare Reaktion auf diese Feststellung. Wieder erinnerte Hermine sich daran, dass ihre direkten, offenen Fragen und Aussagen in dieser Zeit vermutlich beinahe schon beleidigend aufgefasst wurden. Am liebsten hätte sie sich geschlagen für ihren Rückfall in alte Gewohnheiten, doch zum Glück sammelte dieser Mitschüler sich schnell wieder und behielt seine zuvorkommende Art bei: „Sie sind manchmal wirklich genauso, wie ich mir eine Amerikanerin vorstelle, Miss Dumbledore, selbst wenn Ihr Englisch Sie nicht verrät. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie es verkraften, wenn ich Ihre Ehrlichkeit meinerseits mit Offenheit erwidere."

Erleichtert nickte Hermine. Sie sah, dass sie bei der nächsten Biegung zum Eingang der Großen Halle gelangen würden, und blieb stehen, um noch einen Augenblick länger mit ihrer neuen Begleitung plaudern zu können. Ignatius tat es ihr gleich, ehe er etwas leiser erklärte: „Es steht tatsächlich nicht so gut um das Verhältnis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Ich glaube, das liegt einfach in der Natur der Charaktere, die jeweils den Häusern zugeordnet werden. In aller Direktheit kann ich jedoch für mich persönlich sagen, dass Sie eine Ausnahme darstellen. Sie sind eine neue Schülerin und Sie haben am Anfang bereits gewiesen, dass Sie sich nicht scheuen, dem allseits beliebten Schulsprecher Tom Riddle auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. Das war eine erfrischende Abwechslung."

Nervös blickte Hermine den Gang rauf und runter – das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte, war ein zukünftiger Voldemort, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen und belauschen würde, wie sie mit einem Gryffindor über ihr sprach. Doch sie waren die einzigen Schüler, die noch nicht zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle saßen. Unsicher schaute Hermine wieder zu ihrem Gesprächspartner auf: „Tom Riddle ist ein Vorbild für alle Slytherin, ich habe mich mit meinem Verhalten nicht so beliebt gemacht."

Ehe Ignatius darauf etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich eine der großen Türen zur Halle und kein anderer als Tom Riddle trat heraus. Hermine meinte, ihr Herz müsste stehen bleiben vor Schock, und sie war sich nur zu bewusst, dass sie unwillkürlich blass wurde und ein panischer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erschien.

„Miss Dumbledore, da sind Sie ja!", grüßte er sie erfreut. „Mr. Prewett, halten Sie etwa meine hochgeschätzte Mitschülerin von der Nahrungsaufnahme ab?"

Auch ohne ihn anzusehen, war Hermine sich bewusst, dass Ignatius fragend zwischen ihr und Riddle hin und her schaute, ehe er knapp erwiderte: „Es war eine einvernehmliche Unterhaltung, Mr. Riddle, hier hält niemand irgendjemanden von irgendetwas ab."

„Das ist ja schön", gab Riddle mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück, das Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu dem Gryffindor trat Hermine auf Tom zu: „Es ist äußerst zuvorkommend von Ihnen, nach mir zu sehen, Mr. Riddle, vielen Dank. Wir waren sowieso gerade fertig. Mr. Prewett hatte mir ein Pergament gebracht, das ich nach Geschichte hatte liegen lassen."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich Tom von Ignatius, während Hermine ihm schnell ein „Einen schönen Tag noch" zuwarf und dann am Arm ihres persönlichen Alptraums zur Slytherin-Tafel in der Großen Halle schritt. Dass das zuvorkommende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Ignatius sich in einen kalkulierenden Ausdruck verwandelte, entging Hermine.

„Du hast sie also gefunden!", wurden beide am Tisch von Abraxas begrüßt, der sofort ein Stück zur Seite rutschte, um Platz neben sich für Hermine zu machen. Immer noch mit einem eiskalten Gefühl in ihrem Magen ließ Hermine sich auf die Bank sinken. Selbst, wenn er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie sich über ihn unterhalten hatten, so war es doch unglücklich, dass Tom sie bei einem freundlichen Gespräch mit einem Gryffindor erwischt hatte. Er beurteilte ihre Hauszugehörigkeit sowieso schon zweifelhaft, da sollte sie ihm nicht noch mehr Futter für misstrauisch Gedanken geben.

_Also vielleicht doch keine Freundschaften mit Vorfahren meiner alten Freunde schließen, _dachte sie niedergeschlagen.

"Unsere gute Miss Dumbledore hat sich angeregt mit Mr. Prewett unterhalten", erklärte Riddle in diesem Moment Abraxas. "Ist jener Gentleman nicht aus dem Haus Gryffindor?"

Hermine nickte nervös: "Wie ich bereits sagte, ich hatte meine Pergamentrolle liegen lassen und er hat sie mir im Auftrag von Professor Binns mitgenommen."

"Ich muss selbst sehr unaufmerksam gewesen sein, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist, verzeihen Sie meine Unachtsamkeit, Miss Dumbledore!", entgegnete Tom mit einem Tonfall falscher Reue. Verständnislos starrte Hermine ihn an. Nichts von diesem Zwischenfall war seine Schuld, und so sehr sie auch versuchte, die übertriebene Höflichkeit dieser Zeit zu verstehen, so unmöglich war es ihr doch zu erkennen, was genau hinter dieser Aussage steckte und welche Antwort von ihr erwartet wurde.

"Reden Sie keinen Unsinn", erwiderte sie schließlich, ohne ihre Irritation aus ihrer Stimme halten zu können: "Sie haben den Klassenraum vor mir verlassen, wie hätten Sie so ein Versäumnis meinerseits bemerken können?"

"Ich kenne keine Frau, die so sehr darauf besteht wie du, immer die Logik in jeder Situation zu suchen", mischte sich da Abraxas in ihr Gespräch ein. Hermine war ihm doppelt dankbar dafür: Einerseits rettete er sie damit aus dieser unangenehmen Situation, andererseits klangen seine Worte genauso wie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft, locker, freundlich, nicht abgeneigt.

"Ist es nicht rational, nach Logik zu suchen?", kommentierte Hermine mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie wollte Abraxas unbedingt deutlich machen, dass sie an einer Fortführung ihrer aufkeimenden Freundschaft interessiert war, insbesondere jetzt, da Riddle ihm nicht mehr den Umgang mit ihr zu verbieten schien.

"Es mag rational sein", kam zu ihrem Unmut die Antwort von Tom, "aber genau darum ist es überraschend. Frauen sind selten rational."

Genervt schloss Hermine die Augen. Sie wollte sich nicht mit Tom Riddle unterhalten, sie wollte mit Abraxas reden. Und schon gar nicht wollte sie sich mit Riddle über ein Thema unterhalten, bei dem sie nicht anders konnte, als ihm zu widersprechen. Sie hatte kein Interesse an einer Wiederholung des vorigen Abends, aber wenn es um die Frage gleicher rationaler Möglichkeiten von Frauen und Männern ging, konnte sie einfach nicht an sich halten. Betont langsam drehte sie sich zu ihrem anderen Sitznachbarn um: "Es liegt mir wirklich nichts daran, mit Ihnen zu streiten, Mr. Riddle, denn ich respektiere Ihre Meinungen und es gibt kaum Situationen, in denen Sie falsch liegen. Doch hier kann ich leider nicht schweigen, so sehr ich es auch wollte. Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, dass Frauen von Natur aus weniger rational sind als Männer. Im Gegenteil, denken Sie nicht, dass ich der lebende Beweis dafür bin, dass es Frauen mit Männern aufnehmen können?"

Ein überlegenen Grinsen trat auf Riddles Gesicht: "Ganz im Gegenteil, meine Liebe. Die Natur hat zu jeder Regel auch Ausnahmen geschaffen. Ich gestehe Ihnen gerne zu, dass Sie außergewöhnlich begabt sind, doch das ist nicht die Regel bei Frauen. Und", fuhr er fort, während sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde: "So, wie Sie außergewöhnlich sind, bin ich es auch. Und, wenn ich mich auch nur für eine Sekunde auf Ihre Logik einlasse, dann bin ich der lebende Beweis dafür, dass Männer auch in ihrer Außergewöhnlichkeit den Frauen überlegen sind, da meine Fähigkeiten die Ihren noch übertreffen. Selbst wenn Sie sich also als Beweis für die Intelligenz von Frauen annehmen, so bin ich unwiederbringlich der Beweis für die größere Intelligenz."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass irgendein Mensch so lobend von sich selbst sprechen könnte, noch dazu der stets auf Höflichkeit und Demut bedachte Tom Riddle. Ein rascher Blick zu Abraxas an ihrer Seite verriet ihr, dass es tatsächlich ungewöhnlich war, dass Tom so von sich sprach. Wieder vergingen mehrere Sekunden, in denen Hermine nach der verborgenen Bedeutung oder Absicht dieser Worte suchte, ohne jedoch erfolgreich zu sein. Da sie seine Ansicht über Frauen nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte, erwiderte sie nach langem Zögern: "Bisher bin ich nicht überzeugt, dass Sie außergewöhnlicher sind als ich. Unsere Noten dürften am Ende des Schuljahres sehr ähnlich ausfallen und unser Duell zu Beginn des Jahres endete nicht durch meine Schwäche, sondern weil mir Schweiß ins Auge gelaufen war. Woher also nehmen Sie die Annahme, ich sei Ihnen unterlegen?"

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde strahlend und der Tonfall war liebenswürdig, als Tom antwortete: "Sie haben Recht, Miss Dumbledore, Ihre Worte zeigen mir, dass ich Ihnen noch keinen vernünftigen Beweis erbracht habe. Da unsere Unterhaltung und... Lernstunde gestern offenbar keinen Eindruck hinterlassen hat, werde ich mir Mühe geben, heute Abend noch... mehr zu zeigen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen das nur Recht ist?"

Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Sie hatte ihn wider besseren Wissens provoziert und nun hatte sie sich ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Bevor sie irgendetwas darauf sagen konnte - ihr fiel eh keine hilfreiche Antwort ein -, hakte Abraxas nach: "Ihr lernt neuerdings zusammen? Wie kam es denn dazu?"

"Du klingst überrascht, mein lieber Freund", kommentierte Tom mit einem Lachen: "Ist es wirklich so undenkbar, dass ich den Wunsch verspüre, von der außergewöhnlichen Intelligenz unserer neuen Mitschülerin zu profitieren?"

"Wenn du es so ausdrückst, kann ich schwerlich widersprechen, aber...", murmelte Abraxas, doch er brach ab. Hermine wusste nur zu genau, worauf er hinaus wollte. Die Signale, die Tom aussandte, waren so widersprüchlich, dass auch ein treuer Freund wie Abraxas zweifeln musste. Erst zeigte Riddle sich interessiert, dann schüchterte er offenbar alle ein, die sich mit ihr anfreunden wollten, als nächstes zwang er Abraxas dazu, wieder freundlich zu ihr zu sein, nur um sie im nächsten Moment öffentlich im Gemeinschaftsraum als unerwünschte Person auszuweisen. Und nun präsentierte er ihre gemeinsamen Lernstunden als das natürlichste der Welt. _Wenn du jetzt nicht erkennst, dass mit Tom etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, zweifle ich ernsthaft an deinem Verstand, Abraxas! Sieh hin!_, dachte Hermine. Sie wünschte, sie hätte diese Worte direkt zu Abraxas sagen können.

oOoOoOo

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als gesund sein konnte. Sie war alleine in ihrem Raum, doch die Angst vor dem Moment, wenn Riddle sie aufsuchen würde, raubte ihr beinahe den Verstand. Nach dem Mittagessen war er wieder dazu zurückgekehrt, sie mit freundlicher Ignoranz zu behandeln. Abraxas hatte sich zwar dafür umso bemühter gezeigt, doch das ungute Gefühl hatte Hermine nicht verlassen. Sie wusste, was ihr blühte nach ihren Worten. Wenn sie doch bloß ihr Temperament besser unter Kontrolle hätte. _Die 40er Jahre sind nicht der richtige Ort für Feminismus!_, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.

"Guten Abend, Hermine!"

Ihr rasendes Herz blieb beinahe stehen. Natürlich, Tom Riddle war offensichtlich der Ansicht, dass er nicht länger auf die üblichen Höflichkeitsformel ihr gegenüber achten musste. Anklopfen war selbstverständlich nicht nötig für ihn. Nervös erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Stuhl: "Guten Abend."

Er lächelte sie an. Er stand einfach da, die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, und lächelte sie an. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, seine Schultasche nachlässig über einer Schulter, stand er in ihrem Raum und lächelte.

"Du bist gut!", sagte er schließlich, während er mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten auf sie zu kam: "Niemand versteht es so gut wie du, mich auf meine Fehler und Nachlässigkeiten hinzuweisen. Tatsächlich bist du die einzige, die mir meine Fehler bewusst macht."

Hermine schluckte. Sie bezweifelte, dass Tom es wirklich gut fand, dass sie ihn auf irgendwelche Fehler hinwies, welche auch immer das sein sollten. Jemand wie er hasste nichts mehr als Versagen, und selbst der kleinste Hauch eines Verdachts, dass ihm etwas misslungen sein könnte, musste unerträglich für ihn sein. Dass er diese Worte so locker sagen und dabei sogar lächeln konnte, machte ihr Angst. Sehr viel Angst sogar. Mehr, als sie verspürt hatte, als sie noch alleine auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Tom, ich...", setzte sie an, doch sofort unterbrach er sie: "Schschsch, Liebes. Du schuldest mir keine Erklärungen."


	22. IV 4 - Tiefer in den Abgrund

**~ { IV.4 } ~**

**~ { Tiefer in den Abgrund } ~**

"Was meinst du damit, du machst dir Sorgen?"

"Was soll ich damit meinen?", gab Ignatius die Frage ungeduldig an seinen Freund zurück. Markus war für seinen Geschmack manchmal einfach zu langsam. Betont ausführlich erklärte er erneut: "Wir beide denken schon lange, dass mit Tom Riddle was nicht stimmt. Und heute beobachte ich, wie Hermine Dumbledore, die uns alles als intelligente und mächtige Nichte von Professor Dumbledore bekannt ist, bei seinem Anblick erst schneeweiß wird. Er hat nicht mal wirklich etwas gesagt, da versucht sie schon, ihn aus unerklärlichen Gründen zu beschwichtigen, bricht unser Gespräch ab und eilt mit ihm an ihrer Seite davon. Wenn das kein Grund ist, sich Sorgen zu machen..."

Eine helle Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken: "Um wen machst du dir Sorgen, Iggy?"

"Augusta", grummelte Ignatius verärgert: "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht lauschen sollst? Hast du keinen Respekt vor älteren Schülern?"

"Vor Mr. Longbottom vielleicht", grinste die junge Gryffindor und zwinkerte Markus zu, "aber nicht vor dir, mein Lieber. Also?"

"Guten Abend, Miss Bargeworthy", sagte Markus mit einer leichten Verbeugung: "Ich entschuldige mich für die Unhöflichkeit meines guten Freundes. Er scheint seine Manieren im Umgang mit dem schönen Geschlecht gerne einmal zu vergessen. Wir sprachen über Miss Dumbledore. Ignatius scheint der Ansicht, dass sie Probleme mit unserem Schulsprecher hat."

Mit großen Augen setzte Augusta sich zu den beiden Männern auf das große Sofa vor dem Kamin: "Warum sollte eine Angehörige des Hauses Slytherin Probleme mit Tom Riddle haben? Er ist doch bekannt dafür, sich stets für seine Kameraden einzusetzen."

Stöhnend vergrub Ignatius sein Gesicht in den Händen. Eigentlich hatte er mit Markus vertraulich darüber sprechen wollen, doch wenn Augusta auftauchte, wurden die Gedanken seines besten Freundes stets von ungeeigneten Motiven gelenkt. Lange blickte er in die Flammen, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff: "Vielleicht ist Miss Dumbledore eine Ausnahme von der Regel. Immerhin ist sie mit Professor Dumbledore verwandt und wir wissen alle, dass Riddle ihn nicht mag."

Augusta ließ einen vorsorglichen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen, dann erwiderte sie mit gesenkter Stimme: "Ich war bei dem letzten Treffen von Professor Slughorns Club, erinnert ihr euch? Mr. Bell hatte mich eingeladen, ihn zu begleiten. Und da wirkte es nicht so, als hätten Riddle und Miss Dumbledore Probleme, im Gegenteil. Warum sonst hätte er sie auch als Begleitung mitgenommen?"

"Ich denke auch, dass du überreagierst", stimmte Markus ihr sofort zu: "Vielleicht sind die beiden heimlich ein Paar und sie hatte Angst, dass er eifersüchtig wird, wenn er sie mit dir alleine im Gang überrascht?"

Doch Ignatius schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. Sie war regelrecht panisch. So extrem reagiert man nicht, nur weil man mit einem anderen Mann überrascht wird. Da ist mehr."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den drei Freunden aus, während hinter ihnen der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leerer wurde. Ignatius konnte nicht aus seiner Haut, er wusste einfach, dass Tom Riddle kein guter Mann war, und dass jemand, der ihm angeblich nahe stand, panisch auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte, war nur umso verdächtiger.

"Wenn du willst, kann ich mal Orion fragen", sagte Augusta schließlich: "Orion Black. Er geht in meinen Jahrgang und scheint sich gut mit Tom Riddle zu verstehen. Wir sind nicht gerade Freunde, aber letztens in Zaubertränke haben wir erstaunlich friedlich zusammen gearbeitet. Vielleicht kann er mir mehr zu der Beziehung von Riddle und Miss Dumbledore sagen."

"Sie kennen aber auch immer die richtigen Leute", kam es lobend von Markus, doch Ignatius war skeptisch. Mit einem sorgenvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schaute er Augusta direkt an: "Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Was, wenn Riddle mitbekommt, dass du Fragen über ihn stellst?"

Doch Augusta lachte nur: "Nun übertreibst du wirklich! Was soll denn schon passieren? Er wird mir einen Vortrag halten, dass man anderen Leuten nicht nachstellt, und dann ist gut. Das halte ich aus, ich habe ein dickes Fell", sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: "Ehrlich, Iggy, so, wie du dich verhältst, könnte man meinen, du redest von Grindelwald und nicht von einem Schüler!"

"Ich gebe Miss Bargeworthy Recht", nickte Markus: "Tom Riddle ist Schulsprecher. Hast du jemals von einem Schulsprecher gehört, der später zu einem Schwarzmagier wird? Das ist absurd. Er wird schon niemanden umbringen, nur weil jemand Fragen stellt."

Seufzend lehnte Ignatius sich zurück. Er war sich selbst darüber im Klaren, dass er vermutlich nur überreagierte, doch er hatte einfach so ein ungutes Gefühl. Selbst hier, im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, umgeben von den warmen roten und goldenen Farben, direkt vor dem Kaminfeuer, wurde ihm eiskalt, wenn er an Tom Riddle dachte. Vielleicht war alles nur Einbildung. Aber er würde sich niemals verzeihen, wenn Augusta oder Miss Dumbledore etwas zustieß, nur weil er nicht auf sein Bauchgefühl gehört hatte.

oOoOoOo

Entsetzt schaute Hermine zu, wie Tom ihre Zimmertür magisch verriegelte und einige Zauber zum Schutz gegen Abhören über den Raum legte. Was auch immer er mit ihr vorhatte, er wollte offensichtlich sicherstellen, dass dieses Mal wirklich niemand die Möglichkeit hatte, ihn dabei zu erwischen. Sie schwitzte am ganzen Körper, während ihr gleichzeitig eiskalt vor Übelkeit war. Es war das Eine, in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden, wenn das Adrenalin sie durchströmte und ihr einen glasklaren Blick auf die Situation verschaffte. Es war etwas ganz Anderes, warten und immer länger warten zu müssen, ohne zu wissen, was als nächstes geschehen würde, nur mit der Sicherheit, dass es furchtbar sein würde. Sie fühlte sich so gelähmt und hilflos wie noch nie zuvor.

„Tom", versuchte sie es noch einmal: „Wozu sind denn diese ganzen Zauber nötig?"

Als habe er nur auf ein Stichwort gewartet, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und lächelte sie vergnügt an: „Musst du das wirklich fragen? Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten."

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was du vorhast", fauchte sie verunsichert: „Du willst keine Zeugen haben bei dem, was du gleich… anstellst."

„Ich?", erwiderte er amüsiert: „Hier geht es nicht nur um mich. Es geht auch um dich. Um uns."

Mit diesen Worten trat er an sie heran, umfasste ihre Wange mit der Hand, die nicht den Zauberstab hielt, und zwang sie in einen Kuss. Hermines Panik wuchs, während sie verzweifelt still hielt und ihn gewähren ließ. Als er sie schließlich wieder losließ, war sie sich sicher, dass sie grau im Gesicht sein musste vor lauter Anspannung. Ihr Herz raste noch immer wie wild, pumpte das Blut durch ihre Adern in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass ihr beinahe schwindelig war, doch nichts davon schien in ihrem Kopf anzukommen.

„Du willst sicher genauso wenig wie ich, dass uns jemand stört bei dem, was wir gleich tun werden", fuhr Tom ungerührt fort, nur ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet, dass er ihre Angst bemerkte. Langsam ließ er seine Tasche zu Boden sinken, lockerte den Knoten seiner Krawatte und ließ sie dann mit einem kräftigen Zug von seinem Hals gleiten.

„Komm, Liebes", flüsterte er mit dunkler Stimme: „Du willst es dir sicher auf bequemer machen für unsere gemeinsame Aktivität."

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, setzte er sich auf ihr Bett und klopfte fordernd auf die Stelle neben sich: „Komm her."

Hermine schluckte. Schloss die Augen. Atmete tief durch.

_Dies ist der Weg, den du gewählt hast. Gib ihm das Gefühl, dass er Macht über dich hat. Gewinne sein Vertrauen. Lerne seine Schwächen kennen. Vernichte ihn. Was ist schon dein persönliches Opfer für die Aussicht, dieses Monster in der Zukunft für alle Zeiten aus der Welt zu schaffen?_

Zuerst zögernd, dann aber mit zunehmender Entschlossenheit zog Hermine ihren Pullover und ihre Krawatte aus, dann setzte sie sich in wohlkalkuliertem Abstand neben Tom: „Und nun?"

„Und nun, liebste Hermine", raunte Tom, während er in seine Schultasche griff: „Nun zeigst du mir, wie mächtig und zielstrebig du wirklich bist."

Mit diesen Worten zog er den Knuddelmuff vom Vorabend aus seiner Tasche und platzierte ihn zwischen ihnen. Sofort hoppelte das flauschige Wesen auf Hermine zu, um nach Streicheleinheiten zu betteln. Beinahe hätte sie reflexartig danach gegriffen, doch sie hielt inne. Wenn sie den Knuddelmuff jetzt streichelte, würde ihr es danach nur umso schwerer fallen, ihm erneut irgendwelche Qualen zu bereiten. Ein mitleidiger Ausdruck trat auf Toms Gesicht: „Oh weh, armes kleines Kerlchen. Es sieht so aus, als ob die Dame nicht gewillt ist, dich zu liebkosen. Komm", lockte er mit unerwartet sanfter Stimme: „Wenn sie nicht will, dann werde ich dich streicheln. Komm her."

Begierig folgte der Knuddelmuff dem Locken, sprang auf die ausgebreiteten Hände von Tom und ließ sich bereitwillig an die Brust des Jungen drücken. Hermine zitterte, während sie das eigentümliche Bild betrachtete. Sie wusste, dass es egoistisch war, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als Erleichterung verspüren, dass Tom offenbar nicht vorhatte, seine Drohung ihr gegenüber wahr zu machen, selbst wenn das hieß, dass sie erneut ein unschuldiges Wesen verletzen musste. Wie ein Mensch so liebevoll sein konnte, obwohl er vorhatte, das Opfer seiner Zärtlichkeit im nächsten Moment zu misshandeln, war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, die Hände verkrampft im Schoss gefaltet, und wartete auf weitere Hinweise.

„Kennst du dich mit Blutmagie aus?"

Die Frage kam so beiläufig, dass Hermine fast nicht glauben konnte, dass sie richtig gehört hatte: „Bitte?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört", schoss Tom zurück, sein Blick plötzlich unerbittlich und direkt auf sie gerichtet: „Kennst du dich mit Blutmagie aus?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie scharf: „Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Arten der Dunklen Künste ist Blutmagie tatsächlich verboten!"

„Ah."

Sie verstand augenblicklich. Deswegen die ganzen Schutzzauber. Tom Riddle wollte sicher gehen, dass wirklich niemand wusste, dass sie verbotener Magie nachgingen. Sie schluckte. Blutmagie war aus zwei Gründen verboten. Einerseits weil das Objekt, meistens ein Lebewesen, das Ziel der Zaubersprüche war, meist großen Schaden davontrug. Andererseits und viel schwerwiegender in ihrem Falle aber stand Blutmagie deswegen unter einem Bann, weil es permanenten Einfluss auf die Seele des Zauberers oder der Hexe hatte, solche Sprüche auszuführen. Neben der Nekromantie war dies die dunkelste Seite der Zauberei überhaupt.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Da kennst du mich aber schlecht", gab Tom ungerührt zurück: „Außerdem dachte ich, dass es dir Ernst ist mit dem Studium der Dunklen Künste."

„Das hat mit Blutmagie gar nichts zu tun!", schnappte Hermine hitzig: „Tom! Das ist selbst für dich… Weißt du nicht, was das mit dir anstellt? Mit deiner Seele?"

„Du sorgst dich um meine Seele?", lachte Tom: „Wie rührend", fügte er an, sofort wieder ernst und unnachgiebig: „Aber was ich mit meiner Seele anstelle, ist meine Sache."

_Natürlich_, dachte Hermine bei sich: _Das erste Horkrux ist vermutlich schon lange erschaffen, seine Seele ist also schon längst beschädigt. Da kann er leichtfertig von Blutmagie sprechen._

„Hier geht es aber auch um mich, die du eingangs so schön gesagt hast", widersprach sie verzweifelt: „Erwartest du von mir, dass ich meine seelische Gesundheit für dich aufs Spiel setze?"

Ein ungeduldiger Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht: „Dein Verstand ist es, der dich außergewöhnlich macht. Deine Seele ist mit vollkommen egal. Dein Verstand wird nicht leiden, das ist alles, was zählt."

Das Argument war falsch und Hermine wusste es. Sie würde ihre Klugheit nicht verlieren, aber ihr Verstand würde anfangen, immer weniger Skrupel zu kennen, bis sie irgendwann genauso eiskalt war wie Tom. Ob ihm das alles so leicht fiel, weil er sowieso keine Gefühle kannte? Würde sie selbst merken, wenn ihre Gefühle anfangen würden abzusterben?

Sie blickte zu Tom. Er meinte es ernst und jede Faser seines Körpers strahlte aus, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. _Nur dieses eine Mal_, sagte sie sich: _Ein einziges Mal kann nicht so schlimm sein, dass ich danach plötzlich… böse bin. Nur ein einziges Mal!_

„Schön", fauchte sie geschlagen: „Was willst du von mir?"

Das strahlende Lächeln kehrte zurück, während Tom den Knuddelmuff vorsichtig zwischen ihnen absetzte und ein Buch aus seiner Tasche holte. Ein Lesezeichen steckte darin und er schlug es genau dort auf, ehe er zu erklären anfing: „Wie du weißt, werden Zaubersprüche gewöhnlich nach Zaubern und Flüchen unterschieden, wobei es da noch graduelle Abstufungen gibt. Komplexere Zaubersprüche werden oft auch Rituale genannt und in diese Kategorie fallen alle bekannten Formen von Blutmagie. Darüber hinaus gibt es aber auch bestimmte Merkmale von Zaubersprüchen, nach denen sie traditionellerweise geordnet werden, auch wenn das heute nicht mehr gelehrt wird. Kannst du mir Beispiele für Merkmale nennen?"

Gegen ihren Willen war Hermine fasziniert von dem Vortrag, denn die Einordnung von Zaubersprüchen nach Merkmalen hörte sie gerade zum ersten Mal. Sie fragte sich, warum zu ihrer Schulzeit nie auch nur erwähnt wurde, dass es diese Möglichkeit gab. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe: „Das wurde bei uns nicht gelehrt", gab sie schließlich zu: „Aber wenn ich die mir bekannten Zauber durchgehe, würde mir spontan als Beispiel für ein Merkmal Heilung einfallen. Es gibt viele verschiedene Heilzauber, da wird es sicherlich auch ein Merkmal dafür geben."

„Ganz richtig", nickte Tom ausdruckslos: „Fallen dir noch andere ein?"

Angestrengt dachte Hermine nach. Es gab so viele Adjektive, um Zaubersprüche zu beschreiben, woher sollte sie wissen, welche davon als Merkmale genutzt wurden? Sie wagte einen Schuss ins Blaue: „Vielleicht… gibt es sowas wie Schaden? Duellzauber würden zum Beispiel das Merkmal tragen?"

„Wieder richtig", bestätigte er. Unbewusst schlich sich ein stolzes Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen. Sie war eben doch mehr als Bücher und Auswendiglernen. Sie konnte eigenständige Gedanken formen. Gespannt wartete sie darauf, dass Tom noch mehr sagte.

„Um es abzukürzen", erklärte er langsam, „es gibt insgesamt achtzehn Merkmale, die meisten Zaubersprüche tragen mindestens zwei Merkmale. Ein typischer Verwandlungsspruch hat etwa die Merkmale Form und Objekt. Die beiden für uns wichtigen Merkmale heute sind Einfluss und Herrschaft."

Sofort verschwand das Lächeln von Hermines Gesicht. Sie hatte tatsächlich für ein paar Sekunden vergessen, mit wem sie hier saß – und warum. Sie schluckte: „Gut. Schön. Sag mir, was ich tun muss."

„Du bist sehr brav heute Abend", kommentierte Tom, während er weitere Gegenstände aus seiner Tasche holte: „Das gefällt mir. Wenn du dich anstrengst, bekommst du vielleicht eine Belohnung von mir."

„Ich… danke dir", flüsterte Hermine leise. Sie hatte kein Interesse an irgendwelchen Belohnungen von Voldemort und sie ahnte, dass sie ihr auch nicht gefallen würden. Skeptisch betrachtete sie die flache Schüssel und das silberne Messer, die nun vor ihr lagen.

„Ich werde dir die Worte vorgeben, die du sprechen musst, doch zuerst…", er reichte ihr das Messer: „Wir brauchen drei Tropfen von deinem Blut."

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Hermine das Messer entgegen und setzte es an ihre Handfläche. Ein Schnitt dort würde genug Blut produzieren, ohne dass sie tief schneiden musste. Sie schloss noch einmal die Augen, befeuchtete ihre Lippen, holte tief Luft – und presste das Messer mit leichtem Druck auf ihre Handfläche. Ein unangenehmer Schmerz durchzuckte sie, und sofort spürte sie ihr warmes Blut über ihren Handballen laufen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, fing Tom drei Tropfen mit der Schüssel auf. Die drei Tropfen liefen zäh die Wände bis zur Mitte der Schüssel hinunter, wo sie auf eigentümliche Weise eine dunkle, fast schwarze Farbe annahmen. Einige der Runen, die im Innern der Schüssel eingearbeitet waren, leuchteten kurz auf, ehe sie blutrot wurden. Ein Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter. Sie wollte nicht wissen, woher Tom dieses Objekt hatte.

„Und jetzt?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Jetzt brauchen wir drei Tropfen Blut vom Knuddelmuff. Wenn du so freundlich wärst?", forderte Tom sie mit falscher Zurückhaltung auf. Hermine konnte deutlich den begeisterten Glanz in seinen Augen sehen. So gut er sich normalerweise auch zu beherrschen vermochte, die Aussicht, dass sie für ihn ihre Seele verletzen würde, schien ihn über die Maßen zu begeistern.

Voller Schuldgefühle ergriff Hermine den Knuddelmuff und schob ein wenig Fell an seinem Hinterteil beiseite, um dort einen sauberen Schnitt machen zu können. Diesmal vermied sie es bewusst, dem Flauschball in die Augen zu schauen, während sie ihr Werk verrichtete. Nur das leise, entsetzte Quieken, als das Messer durch das Fleisch schnitt, konnte sie nicht ausblenden. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar.

Ohne dem Knuddelmuff irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, hielt Tom die Schüssel unter ihn und wartete, bis ganz langsam drei Tropfen des blauen Blutes fielen. Als der dritte Tropfen das Blut von Hermine berührte, leuchteten die Runen erneut auf, diesmal in einem dunklen Violett, ehe sie pechschwarz wurden.

„Leg den Knuddelmuff weg", befahl Tom und Hermine konnte hören, dass die nächsten Schritte absolut korrekt befolgt werden mussten, um das Ritual nicht zu ruinieren und damit unerwünschte andere Effekte zu verursachen.

„Sprich mir nach", sagte er dann beinahe unhörbar. Noch einmal holte Hermine Luft, dann packte sie ihren Zauberstab und nickte: „Ich bin bereit."


	23. IV 5 - Tiefer in den Abgrund

**~ { IV. 5 } ~**

**~ { Tiefer in den Abgrund } ~**

Sie war fasziniert, sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort des Rituals gesprochen, da hatte das Blutgemisch in der flachen Schüssel angefangen zu dampfen. Tropfen um Tropfen stieg auf, formte kleine Ringe aus Dampf, während die eingravierten Runen schwarz leuchteten. Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären, wie irgendetwas schwarz leuchten konnte, doch genau so war es. Die Ringe wurden violett als der letzte Tropfen Blut aus der Schüssel aufgestiegen war, und begannen, sich immer schneller im Kreis zu drehen. Nervös schaute sie zum Tom hinüber, doch der war ebenso fasziniert von dem erfolgreichen Ritual wie sie und schenkte ihr keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Welle von Energie zwang Hermine, ihren Blick zurück auf die Ringe aus Dampf zu richten. Es war Energie in reiner Form, die durch ihren Körper schoss, während die Ringe begangen, sich um den kleinen Knuddelmuff zu schließen, der inzwischen vollkommen verängstigt schien.

Und dann spürte sie es. Als die Ringe die Haut des Knuddelsmuffs berührten, durchzuckte Hermine ein nie gekanntes Hochgefühl. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass dieser Knuddelmuff fortan nichts mehr tun würde, was sie nicht erlaubte. Er würde nicht einmal atmen, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie hatte die Macht, sein kleines Herz jetzt sofort still stehen zu lassen, wenn sie es wollte, und diese Gewissheit war berauschend.

Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie lächelte, doch Tom Riddle neben ihr sah es nur zu deutlich. Als die Ringe sich um den Knuddelmuff geschlossen hatten, hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr zugewandt und er war nicht enttäuscht worden. Das Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen war nicht herzlich, nicht warm. Es war ein Lächeln, wie er es selbst gerne zeigte. Es zeugte von Überlegenheit und dem Bewusstsein für die eigene Stärke. Er hatte dieses Ritual nicht umsonst ausgesucht. Niemand konnte sich dem Gefühl der Macht entziehen, das sich unweigerlich einstellte, wenn man erfolgreich die absolute Kontrolle über ein anderes Lebewesen übernommen hatte. Die einzige Ungewissheit war gewesen, dass er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob Hermine stark und entschlossen genug sein würde, das Ritual erfolgreich auszuführen. Dass es ihr gelungen war, bestätigte ihm, dass sie tatsächlich das Potential hatte, überaus mächtig in den Dunklen Künsten zu werden. Und dass sie es insgeheim wollte.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Tom auch. Ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht, jetzt hatte er sie. Sie konnte ihn hassen und verabscheuen, wie sie wollte, sie hatte den ersten Schritt getan und er würde sie dazu zwingen, den nächsten auch noch zu tun. Er hatte dasselbe Ritual mit Abraxas versucht, im letzten Schuljahr noch, und ihm war es nicht gelungen. Tom zweifelte nicht daran, dass Abraxas stark genug dafür wäre, doch offensichtlich hatte die innere Überzeugung gefehlt. Es war beinahe zum Lachen, dass Abraxas, der immer versuchte, ihn zu beeindrucken, und beweisen wollte, dass er das Zeug hatte, die Dunklen Künste zu erlernen, scheiterte, während Hermine, die stets vorgab, keinem Menschen Böses zu wollen, beim ersten Versuch Erfolg hatte.

Die warme Hand von Tom auf ihrer Wange riss Hermine aus ihrer faszinierten Starre. Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an.

"Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Hermine", flüsterte er ihr mit leiser, aber sehr ernster Stimme zu: "Es gehört nicht nur viel Macht dazu, sondern vor allem Entschlossenheit, ein anderes Lebewesen vollkommen willenlos zu machen. Nur wenige Menschen sind dafür skrupellos genug. Du hast mich heute sehr stolz gemacht."

Zaghaft erwiderte Hermine das Lächeln. Er hatte aufrichtig geklungen in seinem Lob, etwas, was sie niemals von ihm erwartet hätte. Ebenso ehrlich erwiderte sie entsprechend: "Danke. Ein Lob von dir, das ernst gemeint ist, ist selten."

Toms Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Für einen Moment schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen, blickte sie bedeutungsvoll an, als wollte er ihr noch irgendetwas sagen, dann beugte er sich vor, die eine Hand noch immer auf ihrer Wange, und küsste sie. Es war kein Kuss wie zuvor, kein Kuss, der sie erniedrigen sollte, im Gegenteil. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und zärtlich, nicht hart und fordernd wie am Vortag. Zufrieden schloss Hermine die Augen und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Sie hatte seine Erwartungen übertroffen, hatte ihn stolz gemacht und endlich erkannte er an, dass sie genauso gut sein konnte wie er selbst. Sie waren sich ebenbürtig.

"Ich lasse dir den Knuddelmuff hier", sagte Tom, nachdem er sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatte: "Es steht dir frei, mit ihm zu machen, was du magst. Ein einfacher Finite beendet die Wirkung des Rituals, aber vielleicht willst du vorher noch etwas Spaß mit ihm haben."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich von ihrem Bett, packte sorgfältig Buch und Schüssel wieder in seine Schultasche und schritt Richtung Tür, ehe er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte: "Ich denke, ich habe heute meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Wir müssen nicht streiten, Hermine. Verhalte dich weiterhin brav, und ich bin gerne bereit, dir deine Unhöflichkeiten zu vergeben."

Hastig erhob Hermine sich ihrerseits von dem Bett: "Ich weiß, Tom, ich weiß. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich auch anders sein kann, versprochen."

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht: "Denk an diese Worte, meine Liebe. Nicht, dass du sie morgen wieder vergessen hast. Ich werde sicherstellen, dich daran zu erinnern."

Und ehe sie verstehen konnte, was diese kryptische Aussage zu bedeuten hatte, war er aus der Tür getreten und verschwunden. Seufzend ließ Hermine sich auf das Bett zurücksinken. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es so viel Spaß machen könnte, zusammen mit Tom Riddle zu lernen. Der kleine Knuddelmuff saß noch immer auf dem Bett und schaute völlig verwirrt drein. Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab und sprach: "Finite Incantatem."

Und während das kleine, flauschige Wesen vergnügt auf Hermines Schoß sprang, hallte ein entsetzter Schrei durch ihr Zimmer.

oOoOoOo

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sprach Bände. Es war kaum wahrnehmbar, kaum anders als sein gewöhnlicher freundlicher Ausdruck, mit dem er am Frühstückstisch saß, doch Hermine erkannte den Unterschied. Er hatte sie bewusst manipuliert, er hatte genau gewusst, welchen Effekt das Ritual auf sie haben würde. Sie fühlte sich noch dümmer als am Abend zuvor. Ihre großen Reden darüber, dass sie die Gefahr der Verführung durch die Dunklen Künste kannte, waren nicht mehr als leere Worte gewesen. Das berauschende Gefühl der Macht hatte ihre Sinne vernebelt und es war Tom Riddle neben ihr gewesen, der ihr die Bestätigung gegeben hatte, dass es gut und richtig war, sich mächtig zu fühlen. Und für einen Moment hatte sie sich vergessen, hatte gebadet in dem Gefühl ihrer Überlegenheit und der Illusion, ihm ebenbürtig zu sein. Bis sie das Ritual beendet hatte und ihr Zugang zu ihrem Herzen wieder frei war.

"Hatten Sie eine angenehme Nacht, Miss Dumbledore?", begrüßte Tom sie mit demselben spöttischen Grinsen, doch Hermine war nicht bereit, ihre Niederlage so offen zuzugeben. Betont gelassen und ungerührt erwiderte sie nickend: "In der Tat, ich habe prächtig geschlafen, ich danke Ihnen."

Für einen Moment noch ruhte sein Blick auf ihr und Hermine hielt stand. Sie schaute ihn offen an, ohne Scham, ohne Wut, aber auch ohne Zuneigung, bemüht darum, den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass der Vorfall vom vergangenen Abend keinerlei Auswirkungen auf sie gehabt hatte. Das spöttische Grinsen verschwand und machte Platz für einen wissenden Ausdruck. Er verstand ihre Absicht nur zu genau, doch er ließ sich nicht anmerken, was er davon hielt. Hermine war das nur Recht. Innerlich kochte sie vor Zorn, sie war noch nicht bereit für eine Konfrontation. Sollte er mit sich selbst ausmachen, wie er sie für ihre Gelassenheit bestrafen wollte.

"Tom", lenkte in diesem Moment Beatrix seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr ab: "Tom, es sind Gerüchte über dich im Umlauf! Du musst dir anhören, was geredet wird, und dem Einhalt gebieten."

Interessiert wandte Hermine sich dem Mädchen zu. Was auch immer das für Gerüchte sein sollten, alles, was Tom Riddle in Verruf bringen konnte, war ihr nur Recht.

"Gerüchte?", erkundigte Riddle sich höflich: "Welcher Art?"

Offensichtlich erfreut, sein Interesse geweckt zu haben, zierte Beatrix sich für einen Moment, legte ihr Besteck ordentlich beiseite und fuhr sich einmal durch ihr Haar: "Einige der Mädchen haben dich im Gang zu unseren Schlafsälen gesehen."

"Und?", hakte Tom nach, ohne auch nur im Mindesten schockiert zu wirken. Irritiert schaute Beatrix sich um. Offensichtlich hatte sie mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet, ebenso wie die meisten der übrigen Schüler, die dem Gespräch folgten. Überraschte und besorgte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Ermutigt durch die Empörung ihrer Mitschüler fuhr sie fort: "Männlichen Schülern ist es nicht gestattet, unseren Gang zu betreten. Einige der Mädchen behaupten, sie hätten sogar gesehen, wie du in ein Zimmer gegangen und sehr lange nicht mehr rausgekommen bist."

Hermine konnte sehen, wie die sonst so beherrschten Slytherin-Schüler entsetzt zu ihrem Vorbild starrten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihre abendlichen sogenannten Lernstunden dem werten Herrn Schulsprecher derart auf die Füße fallen könnten? Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen und erwartete die Rechtfertigung von Riddle.

Der jedoch erschien nach wie vor unerschütterlich: "Das ist vollkommen richtig."

"Tom!", keuchte Beatrix, die inzwischen ebenso blass war wie die übrigen Schüler am Tisch: "Überlege doch, was du da sagst!"

"Was sage ich den, liebe Beatrix?", gab er jetzt mit strengem Tonfall zurück: "Als Schulsprecher ist es mir erlaubt, die Mädchenschlafsäle zu betreten. Es gibt magische Schranken davor, die es den Jungen unmöglich machen, für mich jedoch gelten diese nicht, also habe ich die Erlaubnis. Und das Zimmer, das ich betreten habe, gehört unserer geschätzten Miss Dumbledore."

Augenblicklich lagen alle Blicke auf Hermine. Errötend blickte sie auf ihre Finger - sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Tom so freimütig seine Verbindung zu ihr zugeben würde. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie darauf, dass er weitersprach.

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass die jüngeren Schüler das verstehen", erklärte er schließlich, und sein Blick lag mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Tadel auf Beatrix: "Aber von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet. Miss Dumbledore ist außerordentlich intelligent, genug sogar, dass selbst Professor Slughorn sie zu sich eingeladen hat. Wir lernen zusammen, um voneinander profitieren zu können, und da wir beide am besten arbeiten, wenn uns keine Gespräche ablenken, haben wir es vorgezogen, in der Privatheit ihres Zimmers zu lernen. Ist das ein Problem?", erkundigte er sich und nun lag eine unnachgiebige Schärfe in seiner Stimme: "Oder wolltest du etwas anderes andeuten, Beatrix?"

Schlagartig war es still geworden am Frühstückstisch der Slytherins. Hermine sah deutlich die betretenen Gesichter aller Schüler, die sich dafür schämten, auch nur für eine Sekunde schlecht von ihrem Vorbild gedacht zu haben. Nur Beatrix Parkinson sah weniger beschämt als vielmehr wütend aus. Offensichtlich war sie selbst die Quelle des Gerüchts gewesen und offensichtlich hatte sie genau gewusst, in welches Zimmer ihr geliebter Tom Riddle gegangen war. Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihre Hauskameradin versucht hatte, sie mit diesem Gerücht in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken, doch das war nach hinten losgegangen und nun war Beatrix selbst die Beschämte. Unsicher blickte Hermine zu den anderen Schülern. Sie hoffte sehr, dass der Hass von Beatrix sich nicht in Zukunft noch in anderer Form gegen sie entladen würde.

oOoOoOo

„Miss Dumbledore! Guten Morgen!"

Überrascht blickte Hermine zu Ignatius Prewett, der neben der Tür zum Klassenraum stand und offensichtlich auf sie gewartet hatte. Sie wünschte, er hätte sie nicht angesprochen, denn nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr liefen Tom Riddle und Abraxas. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, sich erneut für ihre Bekanntschaften rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Gute Morgen, Mr. Prewett", erwiderte sie höflich, um dann betont laut fortzufahren: „Ich danke Ihnen noch einmal, dass Sie mir gestern meine Notizen nachgetragen haben!"

In diesem Moment erreichten Tom und Abraxas sie, blieben ebenfalls stehen, als sie ihren Gesprächspartner bemerkten, und stellten sich wie auf ein Zeichen links und rechts neben sie.

„Mr. Prewett", sagte Tom mit einem Nicken: „Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Warum sollte es ein Problem geben?", erwiderte Ignatius unschuldig, doch Hermine bemerkte, dass seine Augen sehr, sehr wachsam drein schauten. Ihr wurde noch unwohler, als sie seine nächsten Sätze hörte: „Darf ein Mann denn nicht mit einer schönen Frau reden, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat?"

„Ich habe schon davon gehört, dass im Hause Gryffindor ein weniger förmlicher Umgangston herrscht als bei uns", mischte sich Abraxas mit schneidender Stimme ein: „Aber ich erwarte dennoch, dass Sie Mitgliedern unseres Hauses gegenüber den nötigen Respekt erweisen. Entschuldigen Sie sich augenblicklich bei Miss Dumbledore."

„Habe ich denn etwas gesagt, was Sie beleidigt?", fragte Ignatius an Hermine gerichtet. Ihr Mund wurde trocken. Der Blick, den Abraxas ihrem neuen Bekannten zuwarf, war eiskalt, und obwohl sein Gesicht gelassen wirkte, meinte Hermine doch, in Riddles Schultern eine gewisse Anspannung zu entdecken. War es wirklich so ein Verbrechen in dieser Zeit, einer Frau ein offenes Kompliment zu machen? Sie wollte Ignatius nicht in den Rücken fallen, doch die Reaktion von Abraxas zeigte ihr, dass sie sehr vorsichtig sein musste. Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen: „Ich fühle mich durchaus nicht durch Sie beleidigt, Mr. Prewett, aber halten Sie es wirklich für angemessen, in Anbetracht unserer kurzen Bekanntschaft derart forsch aufzutreten?"

Für einen Moment schaute Ignatius sie einfach nur an, studierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, ihre Haltung, ohne auf ihre Worte zu reagieren. Dann, als habe er etwas entdeckt, was ihm missfiel, trat er einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich tief: „Sie haben Recht, Miss Dumbledore. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir meine Direktheit, ich hatte kein Recht, so zu sprechen."

Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zu Abraxas und Tom schritt Ignatius von dannen. Sein ungutes Gefühl vom Vortag verfestigte sich zu einem Verdacht. Es war so offensichtlich gewesen, dass Hermine Dumbledore ihre Worte sorgsam und so diplomatisch wie möglich gewählt hatte, ihre ganze Körpersprache hatte ihm entgegen geschrien, dass sie nervös und unsicher war. Warum sollte irgendein Mädchen nervös werden, wenn der schöne, kluge, charmante, intelligente Tom Riddle mit dem mächtigen Abraxas Malfoy an seiner Seite zu ihrer Ehrenrettung kam? Warum hatte er wie am Vortag das Gefühl, dass Hermine versuchte, Tom Riddle zu gefallen, ohne dabei jedoch von verliebter Schwärmerei gesteuert zu sein wie die übrigen Slytherin-Damen? Hatte sie Angst vor ihm?

„Markus", flüsterte er so leise wie möglich, kaum dass er neben seinem besten Freund auf die Bank gerutscht war: „Da stimmt definitiv etwas nicht mit Miss Dumbledore und Riddle. Ich glaube, sie hat Angst vor ihm! Definitiv."

„Denkst du nicht, dass du überreagierst?", entgegnete Markus ebenso leise: „Wenn sie Angst vor ihm hätte, würde sie doch nicht ständig an seiner Seite sein."

„Oder genau deswegen", zischte Ignatius ungeduldig zurück. Er warf einen raschen Blick auf die andere Seite des Klassenraumes, wo Hermine gerade zwischen Tom und Abraxas Platz nahm. Sie schien ein freundliches Gespräch mit Malfoy zu führen, jener stellte also allem Anschein nach kein Problem dar. Aber Riddle? Er seufzte: „Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, aber wie ich gestern schon sagte, irgendetwas stimmt zwischen den beiden nicht. Als wäre sie eine Sklavin, die ihrem Herrn gefallen will aus Angst, andernfalls Schläge zu kriegen."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber wirklich!"

Ehe er seine Gedanken genauer formulieren konnte, trat Professor Binns ein und begann seine Unterrichtsstunde. Vielleicht sollte er Augusta wirklich darum bitten, mit Orion Black zu sprechen. Er konnte einfach nicht gegen sich selbst an. Wenn er Gefahr witterte, egal ob für sich, für Freunde oder für Fremde, er musste dem Nachgehen, sehen, ob er Recht hatte und die Gefahr gegebenenfalls abwenden konnte. Und bisher hatten seine Instinkte ihn selten betrogen. Tom Riddle hatte definitiv eine Aura, die ihm nicht geheuer war. Und Hermine Dumbledore verhielt sich definitiv nicht so, wie eine intelligente, selbstbewusste Frau sich in seiner Gegenwart verhalten sollte.


	24. IV 6 - Tiefer in den Abgrund

**~ { IV.6 } ~**

**~ { Tiefer in den Abgrund } ~**

Es war erst Mittwoch Abend und Hermine fühlte sich bereits, als könnte sie das Wochenende nur zu gut gebrauchen. Das schwarzmagische Ritual hatte sie mehr Kraft gekostet, als sie während der Ausführung bemerkt hatte. Erst im Laufe der Unterrichtsstunden am nächsten Tag war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie sich schwerer tat, ihre Magie zu kontrollieren oder überhaupt genügend Energie aufzubringen. Sie musste unbedingt mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen, ob Dunkle Magie abgesehen von der Verführung noch andere, dauerhafte Effekte haben könnte. Sie konnte einfach nicht riskieren, ihre Zauberstärke zu verlieren.

"Miss Dumbledore", riss sie da die helle Stimme von Beatrix aus den Gedanken, "darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Misstrauisch blickte Hermine zu ihrer verhassten Klassenkameradin hoch. In dem kleinen Studierzimmer für Siebtklässler stand nicht nur dieses eine Sofa, und die übrigen Sessel waren leer, warum also suchte Parkinson so offensichtlich ihre Gesellschaft? Mit einem neutralen Ausdruck nickte Hermine und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, um mehr Distanz zwischen sich und dem anderen Mädchen zu schaffen.

"Ich hoffe, Sie vergeben mir meine Worte gestern Morgen?", setzte Parkinson mit besorgtem Tonfall an: "Ich wollte Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, doch ich sah Ihre Ehre in Gefahr und da konnte ich einfach nicht schweigen."

Innerlich lachte Hermine auf. Gewiss, Beatrix Parkinson hatte nur aus Zuneigung und Sorge öffentlich die Natur ihrer Lernstunde mit Riddle angezweifelt. Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte sie: "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Die Ehre einer Frau ist ihr höchstes Gut, nicht wahr? Es gibt wirklich kaum etwas Wichtigeres auf dieser Welt, als den Anstand aller Frauen zu achten. Ich verstehe Sie nur zu gut."

"Es freut mich, dass Sie das auch so sehen", nickte Beatrix eifrig, "wenn auch nur der kleinste Zweifel am Anstand einer Frau auftaucht, ist ihr Ruf für immer ruiniert. Und für Sie als Amerikanerin ist dies umso wichtiger, schließlich sind Amerikanerinnen sowieso schon bekannt für ihre... fröhlichere Lebensweise."

Diesmal musste Hermine wirklich an sich halten, nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen. Sie wusste genau, worauf Parkinson hinaus wollte, doch für sie selbst war es so irrelevant, über den Zustand ihrer Jungfräulichkeit nachzudenken, dass sie Beatrix kaum ernst nehmen konnte. Mühsam riss sie sich zusammen, griff nach ihrer Tasse Tee, die vor ihr auf dem kleinen Tisch stand, und nickte ganz einfach zustimmend.

Offensichtlich irritiert von ihrer sparsamen Reaktion blieb auch Beatrix einen Moment stumm, ehe sie einen erneuten Vorstoß wagte: "Es ist wahrlich mutig von Ihnen, dass Sie unter diesen Umständen auch nur das Gerücht der Unanständigkeit riskieren. Ich bewundere Ihre Courage."

Seufzend nahm Hermine einen Schluck des kräftigen Schwarztees, dann stellte sie die Tasse zurück und blickte Parkinson gerade an: "Sie schmeicheln mir, meine Liebe. Meine Entscheidungen haben wenig mit Mut zu tun. Ich denke, wenn Sie ähnlich über Ihre Studien denken würden wie ich, würden Sie ein Angebot von Tom Riddle auch nicht abschlagen, so bedrohlich für Ihre Ehre es auch sein mag. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich ihn bitten, Ihnen dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit wie mir zukommen zu lassen."

Wie erwartet lief ihre Gesprächspartnerin leuchtend rot an vor Wut: "Wie können Sie es wagen? Hier komme ich zu Ihnen, um Ihnen einen gut gemeinten Ratschlag zu geben, und als Dank dafür beleidigen Sie mich und unterstellen mir...!"

Wie auf ein Stichwort erschien Tom in dem kleinen Studierzimmer. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die letzten Sätze von Beatrix Parkinson mitbekommen hatte, denn sofort wandelte sich sein höfliches Lächeln in wohlabgestimmte Besorgnis: "Höre ich Sie streiten, meine Damen?"

"Tom!", empörte sich Beatrix augenblicklich und sprang vom Sofa auf: "Miss Dumbledore hier... sie unterstellt mir, ich hätte unehrenhaftes Interesse an dir! Wie kannst du dich nur regelmäßig mit einer so dreisten Person abgeben?"

Hermine sah, wie Tom seine Besorgnis kalkuliert ernster werden ließ und eine Augenbraue hob: "Wie kommen Sie zu solchen Äußerungen, meine Liebe?"

"Ich habe ihr lediglich angeboten, Sie zu fragen, ob Sie ebenfalls mit ihr lernen würden", entgegnete Hermine achselzuckend. Sie war sich sicher, dass Tom die Situation richtig interpretierte, doch genauso sicher war sie sich, dass er sie nicht einfach so vom Haken lassen würde. So gefährlich die negative Stimmung des Hauses gegen sie und die möglichen Intrigen der Mädchen ihr noch vor wenigen Tagen erschienen waren, nach dem Ritual war sich Hermine nun nur zu bewusst, dass sie weitaus größere Probleme hatte. Außer Tom Riddle spielte kein einziger Schüler wirklich eine Rolle für sie.

"Oh, ich verstehe, woher die Unstimmigkeit stammt", sagte Tom langsam, während er nach Beatrix' Hand griff und sie drückte: "Meine Teuerste, Sie dürfen die Worte von Miss Dumbledore nicht falsch interpretieren. Sie weiß einfach nicht, wie man sich ausdrückt und hat wenig Feingefühl für solche Dinge. Denken Sie immer daran, dass nicht jedem das Glück einer anständigen Erziehung beschieden war."

Hermine konnte nur mit den Augen rollen, als sie sah, wie begeistert ihre Hausgenossin von diesen Worten war. Sicher, Tom Riddle war ein Charmeur, der so ziemlich jeden um seinen Finger wickeln konnte, aber es war so offensichtlich, dass diese Menschen hier alle nur zu bereit waren, sich von seinem Charme täuschen zu lassen. Die ganze höfliche Kultur dieser Zeit breitete förmlich einen roten Teppich für einen Rhetoriker wie ihn aus.

"Miss Dumbledore, denken Sie nicht, dass eine Entschuldigung angebracht wäre?", erkundigte Tom sich höflich bei ihr. Sie spürte, dass er von ihr erwartete, dass sie tat, was er verlangte. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, dieses absurde Spiel mitzuspielen, doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht riskieren durfte, ihn zu verärgern. Nicht, wenn sie sehr bald ernsthaft mit ihm über die Dunklen Künste reden wollte. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls von dem Sofa und trat einen Schritt auf Beatrix, die noch immer die Hände von Tom hielt, zu: "Miss Parkinson, glauben Sie mir, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie meine Worte so negativ auffassen würden. Ich hatte nur die besten Intentionen für Sie. Verzeihen Sie mir, dass meine mangelnde Bildung erneut zu so einem Fehltritt geführt hat."

Triumphierend richtete sich Parkinson noch ein Stück weiter auf und schaute hochmütig auf sie herab: "Ich akzeptiere Ihre Entschuldigung, aber nur, weil Sie zeigen, dass Sie endlich erkennen, wo Ihr Platz ist."

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ließ Beatrix sich dann wieder auf das Sofa zurücksinken. Hermine hingegen hatte genug. Sie brauchte dringend Schlaf und auf die Gesellschaft sämtlicher ihrer Hausgenossen konnte sie gerade nur zu gut verzichten. Höflich neigte sie den Kopf zu beiden Gesprächspartnern, ehe sie sich Richtung Schlafsaal verabschiedete.

oOoOoOo

So natürlich wie möglich ließ Augusta sich neben Orion Black auf die Schulbank sinken. Sie war sich nur zu bewusst, dass es mehr als ungewöhnlich war, dass eine Gryffindor sich einfach so neben einen Slytherin setzte, doch sie hoffte, dass Orion, mit dem sie sich immerhin schon des Öfteren unterhalten hatte, ihr das nachsehen würde.

"Miss Bargeworthy!", wurde sie von dem gutaussehenden Jungen begrüßt: "Womit verdiene ich die Ehre Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit?"

Augusta atmete tief durch. Nachdem Ignatius seine Bitte mit einem dringenden Tonfall wiederholt hatte, hatte sie die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, sich eine Strategie zurecht zu legen, wie sie mit Orion Black ins Gespräch über Riddle kommen könnte. Im Endeffekt hatte sie sich für die glaubwürdigste und einfachste Herangehensweise entschieden: "Mr. Black, ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir meine Dreistigkeit, doch ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden sollte. Sie sind meine einzige Hoffnung in dieser Misere."

Besorgnis trat auf das Gesicht des Slytherin: "Oh, das klingt aber ernst. Sprechen Sie nur, rasch, ehe der alte Binns auftaucht und jedes Gespräch unterbindet. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ich weiß, Sie kennen mich kaum", setzte Augusta an, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, leise, verzweifelt und ein wenig beschämt zu sprechen: "Doch all unsere Unterhaltungen bisher ließen mich den Eindruck gewinnen, dass Sie ein anständiger junger Mann sind, der es mir nicht nachtragen wird, wenn ich mit einer ungewöhnlichen Bitte an ihn herantrete. Können Sie dieser Mann für mich sein, Mr. Black? Können Sie das Geheimnis einer verzweifelten Frau bewahren?"

Sie spürte förmlich, wie sich inzwischen beinahe alle Blicke im Klassenraum auf das ungewöhnliche Paar in der ersten Reihe richteten, doch sie musste es aushalten. Wenn Ignatius dachte, dass Tom Riddle eine Gefahr für einen Mitschüler darstellte, dann glaubte sie ihm. Und was waren schon einige misstrauische Blicke und geflüsterte Lästereien gegen die Möglichkeit, dass eine andere Frau zu Schaden kam?

"Nun sagen Sie schon", drängte Orion sie zum Weitersprechen, inzwischen vollends von ihr eingenommen: "Welches Geheimnis lastet auf Ihrer Seele?"

"Sehen Sie", flüsterte Augusta beinahe unhörbar: "Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich dem Hause Gryffindor angehöre. Und ich weiß, wie schwer es Schülern aus Slytherin fällt, auch nur ein Wort mit uns zu wechseln. Sie sind da eine lobende Ausnahme. Denken Sie, dass auch andere in Ihrem Haus so offen sind wie Sie?"

"Wir sind keine Monster, Miss Bargeworthy", erwiderte Orion indigniert. Augusta schlug die Augen nieder und bemühte sich, ein wenig rot anzulaufen, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass sie sich schämte: "Das wollte ich auch niemals andeuten. Es ist nur... ach, was rede ich drum herum? Ein junger Mann aus Ihrem Haus hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt und ich würde ihn gerne besser kennen lernen. Mehr über ihn erfahren. Verzeihen Sie meine Offenheit, aber ich fürchte, ich bin verliebt."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Orion sie an: "DAS ist es, was so schwer auf Ihnen lastet? Bei Merlin, ich hatte alle möglichen furchtbaren Szenarien vor meinem geistigen Auge gesehen! Wieso schämen Sie sich Ihrer Gefühle?"

"Verstehen Sie nicht, wie schwer es mir fällt? In meinem Haus ist man sehr deutlich, was Beziehungen zu Mitgliedern aus Slytherin angeht. Es ist beinahe unmöglich, offen über solche Interessen zu reden. Sie sind der erste, dem ich überhaupt jemals von meinen Gefühlen erzählt habe."

Mit einem raschen Blick zur Tür versicherte Orion sich, dass Professor Binns noch immer nicht in der Nähe des Klassenraums war, dann beugte er sich weiter vor, um so leise wie möglich das Gespräch fortzusetzen: "Glauben Sie mir, Miss Bargeworthy, solche Vorurteile gibt es bei uns nicht. Sie sind eine reinblütige Hexe, das ist alles, worauf es ankommt. Also, erzählen Sie mir, welche edle Schlange hat die Aufmerksamkeit dieser mutigen Löwin erweckt?"

Beinahe unhörbar flüsterte Augusta: "Tom Riddle."

Augenblicklich zuckte Orion zurück. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, während er offensichtlich um Worte rang. _Also hat Ignatius Recht! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Riddle!_, dachte Augusta bei sich, während sie angespannt auf einer Antwort wartete.

"Ich fürchte", sagte Orion schließlich mit ernster Stimmer: "Sie haben sich da einen sehr schwierigen Kandidaten ausgesucht. In diesem speziellen Fall ist es möglich, dass Ihre Hoffnungen zum Scheitern verurteilt sind."

"Wieso?", hakte sie augenblicklich nach, ohne dabei ihre Neugier vortäuschen zu müssen: "Hat er bereits eine Liebste?"

"Nein, das ist es nicht", gab er langsam zurück: "Es ist eher... ich glaube nicht, dass Frauen im Moment interessant für ihn sind. Er hat... andere Prioritäten."

"Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Augusta, verzweifelt darum bemüht, irgendwelche konkreten Aussagen zu erhalten: "Er ist Schulsprecher und er hat die besten Noten, das erfordert sicher viel Konzentration. Aber selbst jemand wir er wird doch zumindest ein wenig Freizeit haben?"

"Wenn es nur um seine schulischen Leistungen ginge, wäre es gewiss kein Problem", stimmte Orion ihr zu, nur um sich augenblicklich selbst auf den Mund zu schlagen. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an: "Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Ich... meine Worte sind völlig unbedeutend", stotterte Orion, ehe er inne hielt, sich gerade aufrichtete und sie streng ansah: "Es gibt viele Frauen, auch in unserem Haus, die sich für Tom Riddle interessieren. Ihre Chancen sind gleich Null. Es ist besser für Sie, wenn Sie ihn bald aufgeben."

Er wollte sie loswerden, so viel war offensichtlich, doch Augusta war noch nicht bereit, das Gespräch fallen zu lassen: "Sie geben sich sehr mysteriös, Mr. Black. Was außer der Schule könnte Mr. Riddle ablenken? Plant er etwa bereits seine berufliche Karriere?"

Der Blick, mit dem Orion sie als Antwort bedachte, war eiskalt: "Ihre Gefühle in allen Ehren, aber Sie sind zu neugierig. Unsere vergangenen Gespräche haben mich Zuneigung zu Ihnen fassen lassen, also glauben Sie, wenn ich Ihnen sage: Tom Riddle ist kein Mann für Sie. Zu viel Neugier ist schädlich."

Ein eisiger Schauer lief Augusta über den Rücken, während sie sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln erhob und zurück zu ihren Hausgenossen ging. Orion Black hatte ihr nichts über Tom Riddle erzählt. Und doch so viel. Was brauchte so viel Aufmerksamkeit von Riddle, dass er sich nicht für Mädchen interessieren konnte? Warum sollte es schädlich für sie sein, neugierig zu sein? Wieso hatte sich der charmante, zuvorkommende Orion Black in einen ablehnenden, harten Mann verwandelt, kaum dass der Name Riddle gefallen war? Mehr denn je teilte sie die Befürchtung von Ignatius, dass der Schulsprecher kein guter Mensch war.

oOoOoOo

"Tom?"

Überrascht drehte der Angesprochene sich um. Es kam beinahe nie vor, dass Orion das Wort an ihn richtete, ohne zuvor dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein. Interessiert ließ er sich von dem jungen Black in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums ziehen.

"Was gibt es, Orion?", erkundigte er sich leise, während er gleichzeitig das Treiben seiner Hausgenossen im Auge behielt.

"Ich... es ist eigentlich nichts, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, und da dachte ich mir, ich sage es dir lieber gleich, immerhin ging es um dich..."

"Langsam", unterbrach Tom das wilde Gestottere. Er kannte Orion nicht gut, er kannte nur die Seite, die er nach seiner Aufnahme in den Kreis der Auserwählten gezeigt hatte, doch er war sich sicher, dass diese Nervosität nicht charakteristisch für den jungen Slytherin war: "Atme tief durch. Was möchtest du mir mitteilen?"

Orion folgte seiner Anweisung, atmete merklich mehrmals tief ein, dann sagte er langsam: "Ein Mädchen hat mir heute erzählt, dass sie sich für dich interessiert. Romantisch. Ich habe ihr davon abgeraten, solche Gefühle zu haben... weil ich dachte, dass du zu beschäftigt bist mit dem ganzen Zukunftsplan und so. Und ich wollte nicht, dass du belästigt wirst. Aber ich glaube, die Art und Weise, wie ich ihr das ausreden wollte, war möglicherweise... ungeschickt. Ich habe möglicherweise... angedeutet, dass du... außerschulischen Aktivitäten nachgehst", Orion schluckte, inzwischen sichtlich nervös, als ob ihm erst jetzt wirklich aufging, was er da sagte: "Ich habe keine Details genannt oder so, wirklich nicht, Tom, aber sie war danach nur noch neugieriger und hat mehrmals nachgefragt und... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht fragt sie jetzt noch andere Schüler außer mich."

Nachdenklich rieb Tom sich das Kinn. Es war ihm tatsächlich alles andere als Recht, dass eventuell irgendjemand mitbekam, dass er seine Freizeit mit mehr als bloß Schule und dem Amt des Schulsprechers verbrachte. Dass Orion da offenbar zu offen gewesen war, störte ihn mehr, als er sich nach außen hin anmerken ließ. Er musste unbedingt auf der nächsten Versammlung deutlich machen, dass er das nicht tolerieren würde. Es war Abraxas gewesen, der als erster darauf hingewiesen hatte, wie wertvoll Orion sein könnte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht und dem Rat seines ältesten Gefährten schließlich zugestimmt. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Natürlich war es ein Fehler gewesen. Es war niemals klug, die Vorschläge anderer zu befolgen. Niemand hatte denselben Weitblick und dieselbe Menschenkenntnis wie er. Er würde diesen Fehler nie wieder begehen. Und er würde sicher stellen, dass Orion und Abraxas ebenfalls nie wieder einen Fehler begehen würden. Sie waren eingeweiht und sie waren nützlich, er konnte sie nicht einfach so loswerden, zumal sie auch alten Zaubererfamilien angehörten. Aber er konnte ihnen deutlich machen, dass er kein Versagen akzeptierte. Irgendein Mädchen war verliebt in ihn und Orion ließ durchblicken, dass er, der brave Schulsprecher, aufgrund außerschulischer Aktivitäten nicht zur Verfügung stand? Wie hatte Orion so etwas sagen können? Viele Schülerinnen hatten Interesse an ihm, aber für alle war es genug zu wissen, dass er sich auf die Schule konzentrieren wollte, niemand brauchte irgendwelche zusätzlichen Erklärungen. Und selbst wenn, niemand hatte die Dreistigkeit, ihn in Frage zu stellen. Was hatte Orion sich dabei nur gedacht?

"Von welcher Schülerin sprechen wir denn hier eigentlich?", fragte er schließlich, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, wie aufgebracht er über diesen Fehler war. Orion schluckte erneut, ehe er leise erwiderte: "Augusta Bargeworthy. Sie ist in meinem Jahrgang, aber in Gryffindor."

"Ich kenne sie. Prewett klebt ständig an ihrer Seite."

Ignatius Prewett. Irgendwie war ihm der Zufall zu groß, dass er an einem Tag Hermine in größter Vertraulichkeit mit Prewett sprechen sah und kurz darauf Augusta Bargeworthy angeblich romantisches Interesse an ihm bekundete. Wieder fuhr Tom sich über das Kinn, während er angestrengt nachdachte.

"Halte die Augen und Ohren offen, Orion", sagte er nach einer langen Pause: "Sollte die gute Miss Bargeworthy weiterhin Fragen über mich stellen, berichte mir bitte augenblicklich davon. Und wenn sie sich noch einmal an dich wendet, versuche herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich verliebt ist, oder andere Motive hat, nach mir zu fragen."

"Andere Motive?"

"Ich habe da so einen Verdacht..."

Der stählerne Ausdruck in Toms Augen gefiel Orion nicht. Offensichtlich wusste sein neuer Freund und Meister mehr, als er ihm mitteilen wollte. War es noch schlimmer als er zuvor befürchtet hatte, dass er sich verplappert hatte? Schweiß brach ihm aus, als er den unnachgiebigen Ausdruck sah, mit dem Tom ihn musterte. Er hatte ohne Zweifel seinen Meister verärgert. Einen Meister, der ihm plötzlich extrem gefährlich erschien.


	25. IV 7 - Tiefer in den Abgrund

_**Autor-Notiz**: Hey ihr Lieben, es ist schon wieder sehr lange her, dass es hier weiterging, das tut mir unendlich leid. Aber einer meiner Vorsätze fürs Neue Jahr war, dass ich wieder jeden Mittwoch ein Kapitel poste, also wünscht mir Erfolg mit diesem Vorhaben! Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch immer dabei und habt mich nicht aufgegeben!_

* * *

**~ { IV.7 } ~**

**~ { Tiefer in den Abgrund } ~**

Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Sie wusste, dass es lächerlich war, denn niemand außer ihr selbst befand sich jemals so spät an einem Freitagabend noch in der Bibliothek. Und doch. Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken standen zu Berge und eine Alarmglocke in ihrem Inneren schrillte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es konnte nicht Riddle sein, immerhin das wusste sie sicher, denn er hatte sie erst vor einer Stunde hier alleine gelassen und der Blick auf den Eingang der Bibliothek, den ihr aktueller Platz ihr bot, hätte sie sofort darauf aufmerksam werden lassen, wenn er – oder sonst jemand – wieder gekommen wäre. Aber seitdem er sie verlassen hatte, hatte niemand anderes die Bibliothek mehr betreten. Und bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie angenommen, dass sie vollkommen alleine war.

Langsam, als hätte sie keine Sorge in der Welt, packte Hermine ihr Pergament und ihre Bücher in die Tasche, wohlweislich darauf bedacht, ihren Zauberstab offen auf dem Tisch liegen zu lassen. So ziemlich jeder in diesem Schloss wusste, dass Hermine Dumbledore eine mächtige Hexe war, die sehr schnell mit ihrem Stab sein konnte. Sie betete, dass niemand sie angreifen würde, solange sie ihren Zauberstab bei sich trug. Falls da überhaupt ein Angreifer war.

Sie war gerade dabei, sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter zu hängen, den Zauberstab fest in ihrer linken Hand, da bewegte sich tatsächlich eine mächtige Figur aus den Regalreihen raus und erschien vor ihr. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, sagte ihr Gegenüber lässig: „Expelliarmus", und damit hatte sich die Frage, ob ein Angreifer es wagen würde, sich ihr zu nähern, solange sie noch ihren Stab in der Hand hatte, erledigt.

„Avery", sagte sie mit fester Stimme: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Guten Abend, werte Miss Dumbledore", erwiderte der Slytherin lässig, während er ihren Stab in seiner Hand betrachtete. Ein Grinsen spielte um seine Mundwinkel: „Einen schönen Stab haben Sie da, meine Liebe. Schade, dass er Ihnen nichts mehr nützt."

Hermine schluckte als sie sah, wie er ihren Zauberstab achtlos hinter sich warf. Ohne Magie war sie einem Mann an Kraft definitiv unterlegen, insbesondere einem wie Avery, der den Eindruck machte, als wüsste er, was ein Fitnessstudio ist. Bemüht, sich ihre extreme Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, schritt sie um den Tisch herum.

„Sehr lustig", höhnte sie: „Ich dachte immer, unser Schulsprecher legt viel Wert darauf, dass Schüler keine Magie gegen andere Schüler anwenden?"

Das Grinsen auf Averys Gesicht wurde breiter, während er ihr in den Weg trat: „Oh ja, absolut. Nur wissen Sie, Miss Dumbledore, da gibt es eben auch Ausnahmen. Sie waren selbst anwesend, als unser guter Tom öffentlich verkündet hat, dass ihm nicht viel an Ihrer Gesundheit liegt."

Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. In der Tat, Riddle hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht in einem freundlichen Verhältnis zueinander standen, doch seitdem war nichts geschehen, keiner der Schüler hatte sich ihr gegenüber auffällig verhalten, woher also kam dieser Angriff jetzt?

„Ich sehe, Sie verstehen immer noch nicht", schmunzelte Avery. Der gelassene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht passte so gar nicht so den bedrohlichen Schritten, mit denen er sie Stück um Stück zum Rückzug zwang. Immer noch lächelnd fuhr er fort: „Ich bin hier, weil ich mich selbst vergewissern will, wie viel an den Gerüchten dran ist."

Hermines Rücken stieß gegen eines der Bücherregale. Sie fluchte. Damit war ihre Flucht, die von vorneherein aussichtslos gewesen war, beendet. Alles, was ihr blieb, war zu hoffen, dass Avery einfach nur ein paar unfreundliche Worte loswerden wollte und dann ging. Oder dass es ihr gelang, ihr Knie gezielt zwischen seine Beine zu platzieren.

„Welche Gerüchte?", fauchte sie und sie bemerkte selbst, wie verängstigt sie klang.

„Die Gerüchte", erwiderte Avery leise, während er einen Arm über ihrem Kopf abstützte, „dass Sie eine typische Amerikanerin sind. Dass Sie bereitwillig Ihre Beine für jeden Mann breit machen."

Und noch ehe Hermine verarbeitet hatte, was sie da gerade gehört hatte, hatte Avery den letzten Abstand zu ihr überbrückt, presste sich mit seinem Körper an sie und machte sie bewegungsunfähig, während seine rechte Hand an ihrer Bluse zerrte. Schockiert und unfähig zu glauben, dass ihr das gerade wirklich geschah, versuchte sie, seinen Arm wegzuschlagen, doch umsonst. Kaum dass sie Widerstand zeigte, packte er ihre Hände mit seinen und führte sie gewaltsam über ihrem Kopf zusammen.

„So wild, diese kleine Schlange", gurrte er in ihr Ohr, ehe er seinen Zauberstab hob und mit einem leise gemurmelten Spruch eine Fessel erschuf, die ihre Arme an das Regal kettete. Entsetzt zog Hermine daran, doch es war hoffnungslos: Ihre Arme waren außer Gefecht gesetzt.

„Perverses Schwein!", schrie sie ihn an, inzwischen vollkommen verängstigt: „Du glaubst jawohl nicht, dass du hiermit durchkommst, oder?"

„Oh doch, Liebes", gab Avery selbstzufrieden zurück. Seine Hände waren damit beschäftigt, ihre Bluse aufzureißen, sein Becken rieb sich gierig an ihrem und hinterließ keinen Zweifel, was dieser Mann vorhatte. In aller Seelenruhe führte er weiter aus: „Zufällig ist Tom Riddle ein sehr, sehr guter Freund von mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dafür sorgen wird, dass Ihnen keiner Ihre Geschichte glauben wird."

Hermine schluckte. Es bestand tatsächlich eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Riddle seinen Freund aus dieser Situation würde herausreden können. Immerhin war er selbst auch mit dem Mord an Myrte durchgekommen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, mit ihren Knien nach ihm zu treten, doch seine einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ihre Oberschenkel packte, ihre Beine auseinander zwang und sich selbst dazwischen platzierte.

„Sie sind von Sinnen!", fuhr Hermine ihn an, doch Avery kümmerte sich nicht mehr um sie. Genüsslich schob er die störende Unterwäsche zur Seite und packte dann mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste. Entsetzt keuchte Hermine auf, was ihr ein erregtes Stöhnen von Avery einbrachte. Mit zunehmender Härte knetete er ihre Brüste, während sein steifes Glied sich durch seine Hose hindurch an ihr rieb.

Gegen ihren Willen begannen Tränen Hermines Wange herunter zu laufen. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, nicht ernsthaft auf ihre Instinkte gehorcht zu haben. Wäre sie vorsichtiger gewesen, hätte sie ihren Stab in der rechten Hand gehabt, bereit, augenblicklich zu reagieren, niemals hätte dieser Muskelprotz sie entwaffnen können.

Endlich ließ Avery von ihren Brüsten ab, doch Hermines Erleichterung währte nicht lange. Entsetzt registrierte sie, dass er zielstrebig die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnete. Gleichzeitig zerrte seine andere Hand unsanft an ihrem Slip, bis die Nähte schließlich nachgaben und rissen. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen schleuderte er ihn beiseite: „Nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie sich eine so scharfzüngige Amerikanerin von Innen anfühlt, mh?"

„Bitte", schluchzte Hermine und es war ihr egal, dass sie flehte, dass sie sich erniedrigte, dass sie hemmungslos weinte: „Nicht. Avery, bitte. Ich bitte Sie."

„Ganz ruhig, meine Hübsche", flüsterte er ins Ohr, sein heißer Atem streifte ihren Nacken, seine Hände hoben ihre Hüften ein wenig an: „Wir werden unseren Spaß zusammen haben, ich verspreche es dir.

oOoOoOo

Genervt klappte Tom das Buch zu, in dem er gerade las. Er hatte Hermine vor über einer Stunde in der Bibliothek alleine gelassen und sie war immer noch nicht zurück. Es war bald zehn Uhr und damit die Zeit erreicht, nach der kein Schüler sich mehr auf den Gängen aufhalten durfte. Er hatte ihr in der Bibliothek deutlich gemacht, dass sie heute Abend über das Buch, welches sie gemeinsam rausgesucht hatten, sprechen würden. Versuchte sie etwa, sich vor ihm zu verstecken und kam deswegen nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum?

„Abraxas, ich bin noch einmal eben in der Bibliothek", sagte er leise zu seinem Kameraden, der neben ihm saß und ebenfalls in ein Buch vertieft war: „Miss Dumbledore ist immer noch nicht wieder da und ich beginne, mir Sorgen zu machen."

Als er den Namen von Hermine vernahm, war Abraxas sofort hellwach: „Hermine ist nicht zurück? Soll ich dich begleiten?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", lehnte Tom das Angebot ab. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, dass irgendjemand ihn beobachtete, wenn er Hermine zurechtwies und ihr deutlich machte, wie wenig er ihren Widerstand zu schätzen wusste.

„Wie du meinst", kam es unwillig von dem jungen Malfoy: „Aber ich werde wach bleiben, bis ihr zurück seid. Eine junge Dame sollte sich zu so später Stunde nicht alleine herumtreiben."

Hart schaute Tom auf seinen einstigen Freund hinab. Entgegen seiner Worte vor so vielen Wochen war es doch offensichtlich, dass Abraxas mehr als nur höfliches Interesse an Hermine hatte. Das gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Nicht nur, dass die Aufmerksamkeit von Abraxas ungeteilt ihm alleine gehören sollte, er war darüber hinaus auch nicht bereit, Hermine mit irgendjemandem zu teilen. Sie war sein persönliches kleines Projekt. Es wäre mehr als störend, wenn sie mehr als schulischen Kontakt zu irgendjemanden aufbauen würde. Er brauchte sie isoliert, ohne Freunde, ohne Schutz.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Gedanken eilten schon wieder in eine Richtung, die für die aktuelle Situation irrelevant war. Das passierte häufiger in letzter Zeit und es gefiel ihm kein Stück. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln nickte er Abraxas zu und verließ dann mit entschlossenen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er konnte den Zusammenhang nicht mehr länger vor sich selbst leugnen. Seit er im Sommer das zweite Horkrux erschaffen hatte, fiel es ihm immer schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Gefühle, sein Hass lenkten ihn immer und immer wieder ab, ließen seinen Verstand über Dinge nachdenken, die für den jeweiligen Moment einfach keine Priorität hatten. Er fragte sich, ob diese Veränderung nur temporär war, solange seine Seele damit beschäftigt war, die zweite Spaltung zu verarbeiten. Er verfluchte Slughorn dafür, dass er ihm keine genaueren Auskünfte hatte geben können. Er musste wissen, ob es gefährlich war, sieben Horkruxe anzufertigen. Er konnte einfach nicht riskieren, seinen brillanten Verstand zu verlieren. Was brachte ihm alle Unsterblichkeit der Welt, wenn er nicht mehr klar denken konnte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte das gesamte letzte Jahr damit verbracht, alle Bücher über Horkruxe zu lesen, die er finden konnte, und schließlich hatte er sogar mit einem Professor darüber gesprochen, ohne Ergebnis. Es gab offenbar keine Antwort auf seine Fragen. Zumindest keine niedergeschriebene, überlieferte. Er würde nichts anderes tun können, als es selbst zu testen. Er musste sich nur Zeit lassen. Ein Horkrux pro Jahr. Und wenn er spürte, dass die Auswirkungen zu extrem wurden, würde er nicht weiter machen. Eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht.

Inzwischen hatte er die Bibliothek erreicht. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte er von drinnen Stimmen, eine davon gehörte ganz offensichtlich Hermine, die andere Avery. Stirnrunzelnd trat er näher an die Tür.

„Nicht! Avery, bitte! Ich bitte Sie!"

Das Flehen in der Stimme von Hermine ließ eiskalte Wut in Tom aufsteigen. Niemand außer ihm selbst sollte diesen Tonfall in ihr hervorrufen. Sie hatte sich niemandem zu beugen außer ihm. Ohne noch länger zu zögern stieß er die Tür auf und trat mit einem großen Schritt in die Bibliothek.

Die Szene, die sich ihm bot, war mehr als unerfreulich. Da stand Avery, sein Glied entblößt, die Hände gierig in Hermines Hüfte gekrallt, und starrte ihn hechelnd aus großen, lustverschleierten Augen an. Hermine wiederum schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, während sie am ganzen Körper hemmungslos zitterte.

„Guten Abend, Avery", begrüßte er seinen Gefolgsmann kühl: „Hast du Lust, mir zu erklären, was hier los ist?"

„Tom", kam es verunsichert von Avery, der offensichtlich nicht wusste, wie er Toms kalten Tonfall interpretieren sollte: „Ich… ich wollte nur…"

„Genug!", schnitt Tom ihm scharf das Wort ab: „Es ist mehr als offensichtlich, was du gerade tun wolltest. Tu mir den Gefallen, und lass Miss Dumbledore los. Jetzt."

Averys Miene verfinsterte sich, während sein Blick zu Hermine zurückkehrte. Mit deutlichem Unwillen ließ er von ihr ab, doch ehe er gänzlich von ihr weg trat, schlug er Hermine so hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht, dass ihr Kopf gegen das Regal schlug und sie augenblicklich das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Das war mehr als unnötig", kommentierte Tom, noch immer darum bemüht, sich seine rasende Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. Avery hätte sich beinahe genommen, was nur ihm zustand. Und er hatte Hermine in einem Zustand gesehen, den sie niemandem außer ihm selbst zu zeigen hatte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sagte er: „Bring deine Kleidung in Ordnung und dann sieh zu, dass du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst. Es ist schon nach zehn Uhr."

„Tom, ich verstehe nicht…", setzte Avery an, doch wieder schnitt Tom ihm das Wort ab, diesmal unfreundlicher: „Wir reden da noch drüber. Geh jetzt."

Es schien, als dämmerte Avery langsam, dass Tom nicht amüsiert über das war, was er gerade getan hatte, denn er lief käsebleich an, während er zum Ausgang der Bibliothek trottete.

Tom wartete, bis er verschwunden war, dann richtete er den Blick wieder auf Hermine. Ihre Bluse war zerrissen, ihre Brüste lagen unbedeckt offen, der Rest ihrer Unterwäsche lag zerfetzt am Boden. Irgendwo in ihm regte sich das Verlangen, die Situation auszunutzen. Sie aufzuwecken und zu beenden, was Avery begonnen hatte. Doch das war nicht sein Stil. Wenn er sich mit ihr beschäftigen würde, dann würde sie genauso hemmungslos weinen, wie sie es offensichtlich bei Avery getan hatte, doch sie würde sie nicht wehren. Oh nein, im Gegenteil. Ihre Angst vor ihm würde sie dazu treiben, ihn gewähren zu lassen, sich ihm hinzugeben. Er musste nicht ihre Kleidung zerstören.

Er atmete tief durch. Es gab Zeiten für solche Gedanken, doch dieser Moment gehörte definitiv nicht dazu. Behutsam löste er die magischen Fesseln und fing den leblosen Körper von Hermine auf, als sie ohnmächtig zu Boden glitt. Nachdenklich musterte er ihre Gestalt, ehe er seinen Umhang ablegte und sie darin einwickelte. Es war nicht nötig, dass irgendjemand sonst erfuhr, was ihr zugestoßen war.

Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, um sie in seinen Armen zurück zum Kerker zu tragen. Kurz musste er mit seinem Gleichgewicht kämpfen, als er an die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum stieß, doch dann bekam er auch diese auf. Wie angekündigt war Abraxas noch immer wach, abgesehen von ihm war der Raum leer.

„Tom!", rief Abraxas aus, kaum dass er sie erblickt hatte: „Was ist mit Hermine geschehen?"

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen", erwiderte Tom, während er auf die Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zusteuerte: „Ich habe sie bewusstlos in der Bibliothek gefunden. Könntest du mir die Tür aufmachen, damit ich sie in ihr Bett bringen kann?"

„Sollten wir sie nicht besser in den Krankenflügel bringen?"

Genervt schloss Tom die Augen, ehe er sich mit einem besorgten Ausdruck an Abraxas wandte: „Ich konnte keine Verletzungen feststellen. Wenn wir jetzt mit ihr zum Krankenflügel gehen, wird nur auffallen, dass sie zu so später Stunde noch außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums unterwegs war. Wir wollen Miss Dumbledore doch nicht noch mehr Ärger bereiten, meinst du nicht? Wenn sie morgen früh immer noch nicht aufwacht, können wir das immer noch tun."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte Abraxas zögerlich, doch schließlich ging er zur Tür vor und öffnete sie.

Es kostete Tom wenig Mühe, Hermine wohlbehalten in ihrem Bett abzulegen. Er befreite sie aus ihrer ruinierten Uniform und zog ihr sogar ein neues Nachthemd an. Dann, nachdem er sie anständig zugedeckt hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und schaute auf ihre schlafende Gestalt hinab.

Er selbst hatte sie für vogelfrei erklärt, doch er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass irgendein anderer Schüler sich ihr auf diese Weise nähern würde. Außer ihm hatte niemand das Recht, sie anzugreifen oder sie zu demütigen. Er würde sicherstellen müssen, dass jeder wusste, dass sie ihm gehörte. Ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht.

Sie war sein exklusives Spielzeug. Tom Riddle teilte nicht.


	26. IV 8 - Tiefer in den Abgrund

_**Autor-Notiz:** Hey ihr Lieben. Dieser Teil markiert den Abschluss meines Kapitels "Tiefer in den Abgrund". Ab nächster Woche beginnt dann das neue Kapitel "In seinen Fängen", welches vermutlich wieder in 8 Teilen erscheinen wird. _

* * *

**~ { IV.8 } ~**

**~ { Tiefer in den Abgrund } ~**

Hermine wachte nur langsam auf. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre ihr Kopf doppelt so groß wie gewöhnlich. Orientierungslos tastete sie um sich herum, öffnete ihre Augen, nur um sie direkt wieder zu schließen: Die Helligkeit schien wie ein Pfeil direkt in ihr Gehirn zu schießen. Was war nur geschehen? Wieso lag sie in ihrem Bett und fühlte sich nicht ausgeruht wie sonst? Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete sie die Augen erneut.

„Du bist wach."

Die kalte Stimme vertrieb Augenblicklich jegliche Müdigkeit, die noch in ihr steckte. Entsetzt richtete Hermine sich in ihrem Bett auf: „Riddle! Was tust du in meinem Zimmer?"

„Darauf warten, dass du endlich wach wirst", gab er zurück, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. Er klappte das Buch zu, in dem er offensichtlich bis eben gelesen hatte, stand auf und schritt langsam, aber bestimmt zu ihr hinüber. Nervös rückte Hermine zur Seite, als er sich ungefragt neben ihr auf der Bettkante niederließ.

„Erzähl mir, Hermine", forderte er, sein Blick voller Strenge auf sie gerichtet: „Wie kommt es, dass du dich von jemandem wie Avery fangen lässt?"

Für einen Moment war Hermine verwirrt, doch dann kamen die Bilder des vergangenen Abends zurück. Wie ein Alptraum tauchte das grinsende Gesicht von Avery vor ihr auf, sein lusterfülltes Stöhnen, seine Hand, die sie erbarmungslos auszog. Von plötzlicher Übelkeit gepackt, presste Hermine sich eine Faust auf den Mund, während sich die andere in ihrer Decke vergrub. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war, dass niemand geringeres als Tom Riddle aufgetaucht war. Was war danach geschehen?

„Ich wiederhole meine Frage nur ungern", schnitt Toms Stimme scharf durch ihre Gedanken: „Wie bist du in so eine erbärmliche Situation geraten?"

Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Gab er wirklich ihr die Schuld? Kopfschüttelnd zischte sie: „Solltest du dich nicht eher fragen, warum einer deiner Lakaien eine Dame so behandelt?"

„Nein", kam die schlichte Antwort, als wäre die Frage völlig überflüssig: „Ihn verstehe ich. Dich jedoch nicht."

„Ihn verstehst du?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig: „Du verstehst, warum ein Mann sich mit Gewalt einer Frau nähert? Hast du eine Ahnung, was da gestern passiert ist? Er hat…", sie unterbrach sich. Warum zögerte sie, es einfach auszusprechen? Es war ja nicht so, als könnte sie es ungeschehen machen, wenn sie nicht drüber sprach! Sie hob ihr Kinn ein wenig: „Er hat mich vergewaltigt! Wie kannst du das verstehen?"

Zitternd beobachtete sie, wie ein heimtückisches Grinsen auf Riddles Gesicht erschien. Er hatte tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, darüber zu lachen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht.

„Gar nichts hat er", sagte Tom schließlich mit einem sanften Lächeln: „Dieser Ritter in strahlender Rüstung hier", fügte er mit einer ironischen Geste auf sich selbst hinzu, „hat deine Unschuld verteidigt, holde Maid."

„Du… was?", hauchte Hermine getroffen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was geschehen war, nachdem Riddle aufgetaucht war, doch die Tatsache, dass sie sich abgesehen von ihrem Kopf nicht anders fühlte, verriet ihr, dass er vermutlich die Wahrheit sprach. Tom Riddle hatte sie gerettet. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was seine Gründe dafür gewesen sein mögen.

„Hermine", zog da Tom ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich: „Sieh mich an. Nur, weil ich verstehe, warum Avery das tun wollte, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich das gut heiße. Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass irgendein Mann dich anfasst. Und wenn es nötig sein sollte, werde ich deine Ehre immer wieder verteidigen."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Seine dunklen Augen schauten sie so offen und aufrichtig an, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte. Er sprach die Wahrheit. Doch warum? Warum lag ihm so viel an ihrer Ehre? Er hatte doch selbst nicht nur einmal angedeutet, dass er sich ihren Körper mit Gewalt nehmen würde, nur, um ihren Willen zu brechen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Sie war ihm dankbar für seine Hilfe, so ungerne sie es auch sein wollte. Schon am Abend zuvor hatte sie eine merkwürdige Erleichterung verspürt, als er aufgetaucht war. Woher nur war diese Gewissheit gekommen, dass er ihr helfen würde? Er hatte nichts getan zuvor, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er sich um sie sorgte.

„Sorgst du dich um mich?", formulierte sie die brennende Frage aus. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Was übersah sie nur?

„Aber ja", antwortete Tom ohne zu zögern: „Natürlich sorge ich mich um dich."

Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, griff er nach ihrem Gesicht und zog sie in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Verwirrt ließ Hermine ihn gewähren. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Und was noch viel beängstigender war: Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht! Als hätte sie keine Kontrolle über ihren Körper, lehnte sie sich an ihn, kuschelte sich an seine Brust, während er seine Arme um sie legte. Diese freundliche Berührung, der Körperkontakt zu einem anderen Menschen, der sie gerade nicht bedrohte, bildete einen so starken Gegensatz zu ihrer Erfahrung vom Vorabend, dass sie sogar bereit war zu vergessen, dass es Tom Riddle war, der sie gerade tröstete.

Und Trost brauchte sie.

„Ich hätte jetzt wirklich gerne eine Antwort auf meine Frage", flüsterte ihr Tom nach geraumer Zeit zu. Unwillig unterbrach Hermine die angenehme Kuscheleinheit: „Frage?"

„Wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte. Wie ist es Avery gelungen, dich so in die Ecke zu drängen."

Beschämt ließ Hermine den Kopf hängen: „Ich war… unaufmerksam. Ich meine, ich hatte schon gemerkt, dass irgendetwas nicht richtig war, aber ich habe meine Instinkte ignoriert. Und deswegen hatte ich den Zauberstab in der falschen Hand, als Avery um die Ecke kam. Er ist wirklich schnell mit seinem Expelliarmus. Naja, was soll ich ohne Stab tun? Ich bin vielleicht nicht so schwächlich wie andere Frauen, aber… Avery ist ziemlich stark."

„Unachtsam, mh?", murmelte Tom und rieb sich sein Kinn. Verwirrt blinzelte Hermine. Was bezweckte er mit der Frage? Wieso gab er ihr das Gefühl, als hätte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Bevor sie diese Frage aussprechen konnte, hatte Tom sie erneut in seine Arme gezogen und streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Rücken: „Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen, nicht wahr? Du wirst zukünftig besser Acht geben und auf der Hut sein, oder, Hermine?"

Er hörte auf, sie zu streicheln: „Es wird keinen zweiten solchen Vorfall geben, richtig?", sagte er und es klang nicht nach einer Frage. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kopf, wo er nach ihren Haaren griff und ruckartig daran zog, um sie zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen: „Du wirst nie wieder vor irgendeinem anderen Mann Schwäche zeigen, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Daher wehte also der Wind. Hermine verstand augenblicklich. Natürlich, wie hatte sie auch nur für eine Sekunde annehmen können, dass er sich tatsächlich um ihrer selbst Willen um sie sorgte? Darum bemüht, nicht von Schmerz aufzuheulen, erwiderte sie: „Wenn ich es verhindern kann, sicher nicht!"

Sein Griff wurde fester und nun entfuhr ihr doch ein schmerzerfüllter Laut. Sein zuvor warmer, offener Blick wurde hart: „Das reicht mir nicht. Es wird nie. Wieder. Passieren."

„Was willst du von mir?", zischte Hermine wütend: „Glaubst du, mir hat das Spaß gemacht?"

„Ich sehe, wir kommen hier nicht weiter", stellte Tom fest und ließ sie los. Rasch rückte sie von ihm ab, ohne ihn dabei jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. Seine Stimme war eiskalt, als er schließlich nach einer langen Pause fortfuhr: „Du gehört mir, Hermine. Du lässt mir hier keine andere Wahl. Fühle dich geehrt, Liebes. Ab dem heutigen Tag bist du die Gefährtin von Tom Riddle. So wird jeder wissen, dass es unklug wäre, dir auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen."

„Was?"

Die Kälte wich nicht aus seinen Augen, als er sie angrinste: „Warum so überrascht? Wenn du deine Ehre nicht selbst verteidigen kannst, muss ich es eben tun. Oder dachtest du wirklich, ich lasse mir mein Spielzeug von irgendeinem anderen Mann beschmutzen?"

„Ich bin kein Objekt!", fauchte Hermine ihn wütend an und sprang aus dem Bett. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Riddle sich dazu herablassen würde, eine Beziehung zu ihr vorzuspielen, nur damit er der einzige sein konnte, der sie quälte. Dachten Männer zu dieser Zeit tatsächlich immer noch, dass sie frei über das Leben von Frauen bestimmen konnten?

„Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich mein Spielzeug jetzt auf der Stelle benutze, alle Spiele, auf die ich Lust habe, spiele, bis es völlig kaputt ist? Ist es das, was du willst?"

Während Tom ihr diese Fragen entgegen geschleudert hatte, war er Schritt um Schritt auf sie zugegangen, bis er schließlich direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Noch immer war sein Blick eiskalt, und genau das sagte Hermine, dass er nicht scherzte. Sie brauchte keine lebhafte Fantasie, um sich auszumalen, was genau er mit ihr, seinem Spielzeug, vorhatte. Sie schluckte. Vielleicht war es für den Moment besser, wieder die unterwürfige Hermine hervorzuholen.

„Tom", flüsterte sie leise, während sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust sinken ließ: „Das war es nicht, was ich meinte."

Das triumphierende Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht entging ihr, als er seine Arme um sie schloss: „Das habe ich auch nie wirklich angenommen, Liebes. Also, was meinst du, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Freundin werden?"

„Mit Freuden."

Wie zur Besieglung ihres Schicksals küsste Tom sie erneut, voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe, doch sie spürte deutlich, dass er innerlich beinahe platzte vor Selbstzufriedenheit. Entschlossen erwiderte sie den Kuss. Diese Schlacht mochte er gewonnen haben, doch der Krieg war noch lange nicht vorüber!

oOoOoOo

„Hermine!"

Überrascht blickte diese von ihrer Teetasse auf. Abraxas war gerade in das kleine Studierzimmer getreten und kam, kaum dass er sie bemerkt hatte, mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zu. Ohne ihre Aufforderung abzuwarten, ließ er sich neben ihr auf das Sofa nieder und ergriff mit seinen Händen ihre beiden: „Hermine, Merlin sei Dank, du bist wohlauf."

Hermine war dankbar, dass sich außer ihnen niemand in dem kleinen Zimmer befand. Es war ihr lieber, wenn möglichst keiner ihrer Mitschüler von dem Vorfall erfuhr. Sie legte ohne größere Mühe ein warmes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen – dieser junge Mann hier meinte seine Sorge wenigstens ehrlich: „Abraxas, guten Morgen. Wie kommt es, dass du von meinem Unwohlsein erfahren hast?"

Ohne ihre Hände loszulassen, erklärte er: „Als Tom gestern Abend mit dir in den Armen zurückkehrte, war ich noch wach. Er hatte besorgt geklungen, als er auf die Suche nach dir gegangen war, da konnte ich schlecht einfach zu Bett gehen. Und, bei Merlin, du warst jämmerlich anzusehen. Sag, was ist geschehen? Tom wollte mir nichts erzählen."

Die Vorstellung, dass Tom Riddle sie in seinen Armen durchs Schloss getragen hatte, ließ Hermine aufs Neue erschaudern. Und was sollte sie Abraxas erzählen? Wie sie diesen ehrenhaften Mann kannte – und wenn sie die Regeln dieser Zeit korrekt einschätzte – würde er Avery augenblicklich zu einem Duell auffordern, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Sie entschied sich für die einfachste Lüge, die ihr einfallen wollte: „Ich habe mich wohl übernommen. Ich habe so lange gelernt gestern, das hat mein Körper mir nicht gut gedankt. Ich fürchte, ich muss gestehen, dass ich ohnmächtig geworden bin. Den Kopfschmerzen nach zu urteilen, mit denen ich heute aufgewacht bin, habe ich mir im Fallen irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen."

Wenn möglich wurde der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht noch besorgter: „Oh, Hermine, du musst besser auf dich Acht geben. Dein akademisches Interesse in allen Ehren, doch was bringt dir die beste Bildung, wenn du auf halbem Wege ans Krankenbett gefesselt wirst?"

Dankbar drückte Hermine ihm die Hände: „Deine Sorge um mich ehrt dich, Abraxas. Und ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass du mich so offen daran teilhaben lässt. Wir waren einander zuletzt nicht mehr so nahe und ich habe die Gespräche vermisst."

Erst, als Abraxas tiefrot anlief, ging Hermine auf, dass ihre Worte zu dieser Zeit vermutlich beinahe einem Liebesgeständnis gleichkamen. Errötend fügte sie rasch hinzu: „Du bist ein wertvoller Freund und ich möchte nicht auf dich verzichten."

Trotz ihrer Klarstellung brauchte Abraxas noch einige Momente, ehe er ihr wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Dann jedoch war sein Selbstbewusstsein offensichtlich mit größerer Stärke zurückgekommen. Er führte ihre beiden Hände an seine Lippen und flüsterte beinahe unhörbar, den Blick intensiv auf sie gerichtet: „Und du bist eine wertvolle Freundin. Du bist eine Frau, wie jeder Mann sie sich an seiner Seite wünschen sollte. Wenn es mir frei stünde, glaube mir, Hermine, ich wäre gerne mehr für dich als nur ein guter Freund."

Überwältigt von diesem Geständnis starrte Hermine ihn an. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Großvater von Draco Malfoy ihr seine Liebe gestehen würde. Und wo kam das plötzlich her? Hatte er sie nicht in den letzten Wochen absichtlich ignoriert oder zumindest weniger warm behandelt, nachdem sein neuer Meister, Riddle, ihn an die kurze Leine genommen hatte? Woher kam der Sinneswandel, dass er sich seinem Meister nun doch ein Stück weit widersetzte?

Eine Antwort darauf finden zu müssen, blieb Hermine erspart, doch sie war keinesfalls glücklich darüber. Mitten in diese mehr als intime Szene trat kein geringerer als Tom Riddle ein. Sein Blick fiel augenblicklich auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände und die roten Gesichter. Das übliche, unverbindliche Lächeln, das zuvor sein Gesicht geziert hatte, verschwand und machte einer ausdruckslosen Maske Platz, die kaum wirklich seinen Zorn verdeckte. Beinahe meinte Hermine, seine Augen würden rot leuchten, doch als sie blinzelte, um genauer sehen zu können, war alles wieder normal.

„Abraxas", begrüßte er seinen Gefährten, der beim Anblick von Tom käseweiß angelaufen war und Hermines Hände sofort losgelassen hatte: „Und Hermine. Ich sehe, ihr habt eure alte Freundschaft wieder aufgenommen. Was für ein Glück."

„Tom, ich wollte nicht…", setzte Abraxas an, der nun offensichtlich doch Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekommen hatte, doch Tom ließ ihn nicht ausreden: „Nein, wirklich, ich freue mich, dass du nicht länger negative Gefühle gegenüber Hermine hier hast. Da fällt es mir so viel leichter, dir, meinem besten Freund, berichten zu können, dass Hermine heute Morgen eingewilligt hat, fortan zu mir zu gehören."

Seine ausdruckslose Maske hatte sich bei den letzten Worten in ein strahlendes Lächeln verwandelt und er legte Hermine in einer liebevollen Geste eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mühsam schluckte sie, dann legte sie ihrerseits eine Hand auf seine und nickte: „Ja, lieber, guter Freund, ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, wenn der beste Freund von Tom ihm ob seiner Beziehung zu mir zürnen würde."

Wenn möglich, so wurde Abraxas noch blasser. Sichtlich mit den Worten ringend, stammelte er schließlich: „Oh, welch glückliche Neuigkeit. Ich gratuliere dir, in Hermine hast du eine wahrhaft herausragende Hexe erobern können. Und ich gratuliere dir, Hermine, auch wenn es niemanden verwundern sollte, dass selbst unser Schulsprecher deinem Charme nicht widerstehen konnte."

Umständlich erhob Abraxas sich, um Tom zur Gratulation die Hand zu reichen. Mit einem gütigen Nicken ergriff dieser seine Hand: „Danke, guter Freund. Ich hoffe sehr, dass alle anderen Männer unser Band genauso ehren werden wie du. Ich könnte es nicht verzeihen, wenn irgendjemand sich ihr mit anderen als freundschaftlichen Absichten nähern würde."

Hermine verstand sofort, dass Tom diese Worte als Warnung für Abraxas meinte, und jener verstand es ebenso. Mit einer hastigen Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich. Sie wünschte, er hätte niemals zu ihr gesagt, was er gesagt hatte. Sie wünschte, es stünde anders um seine Gefühle. Auch, wenn er einer der ersten Todesser sein würde und seine Familie sich diverser grausamer Verbrechen schuldig machen würde, noch war Abraxas der mit Abstand anständigste Mann in dieser Zeit. Er schenkte ihr aufrichtige Freundschaft. Und spätestens jetzt, da Tom Riddle seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht hatte und Abraxas seine Gefühle offen gelegt hatte, würde sie der Grund dafür werden, dass seine Loyalität zu schwanken begann. Sie betete, dass ihre Freundschaft zu ihm keinen bleibenden Schaden hinterließ, dass sie nichts am Verlauf der Zukunft geändert hatte.

Was würde geschehen, wenn Tom Riddle sich eines Tages offen gegen sie stellen würde? Würde Abraxas an seiner Seite bleiben?

* * *

_**Zum Nachdenken:** Hermine also ist vorläufig ganz, ganz tief im Abgrund angekommen. Ob sie jemals wieder das Licht erblicken wird...? Und was denkt ihr, wird Abraxas jetzt tun? Auf wessen Seite steht er? Außerdem haben wir auch von Ignatius schon länger nichts mehr gehört, welche Rolle wird er wohl noch spielen?_


	27. V 1 - In seinen Fängen

_**Autor-Notiz: **Willkommen zu Kapitel fünf meiner kleinen Reise durch die Vergangenheit. Langsam wird es eng für Hermine - ob es ihr gelingen wird, sich wieder aus Toms Fängen zu befreien?_

* * *

**~ { V.1 } ~**

**~ { In seinen Fängen } ~**

Mit einem Lächeln nahm Abraxas eine Tasse Tee von Hermine entgegen. Dafür, dass sie laut eigener Aussage noch nie einen Salon geleitet hatte, machte sie sich ausnehmend gut als Gastgeberin. Sie begrüßte jeden Neuankömmling persönlich, stellte unverbindliche, aber einnehmende Fragen, fand rasch für jeden Schüler einen Tisch, an dem er oder sie sich mit den Tischnachbarn gut verstehen würde und hatte trotzdem noch die Zeit, stets für Teenachschub zu sorgen. Und die ganze Zeit lächelte sie dabei so höflich und mühelos, als habe sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Dies war definitiv nicht die Hermine Dumbledore, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte.

Abraxas konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob sie noch mehr vor ihren Mitschülern verborgen gehalten hatte. Bisher hatte sie vor allem gezeigt, dass sie intelligent und magisch extrem begabt war, dass sie sich wenig um Traditionen kümmerte und ganz offensichtlich ihren eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen gedachte. Es waren genau diese Eigenschaften gewesen, die sofort sein Interesse und sehr bald danach seine Zuneigung geweckt hatten. Wie nur war es ihm entgangen, dass sich zwischen Tom und ihr eine Romanze angebahnt hatte? Gewiss, er hatte sie längere Zeit gemieden, doch das war nur geschehen, weil Tom selbst deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, wie wenig er von Hermine hielt. Er hatte sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen in dieser Zeit und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, hatte sich an ihrer Ablehnung Tom gegenüber nichts geändert. Und wenn er seinen Freund richtig einschätzte, hatte dieser auch stets eher genervt von Hermines forscher Art gewirkt. Nun waren sie ein Paar.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Professor Slughorn, der am Tisch nebenan mit seinem eigenen Geschick als Gesprächsleiter die anderen Gäste unterhielt. Es war offensichtlich, dass Slughorn große Stücke auf Hermine hielt. Eine weitere Tatsache, die Abraxas verwirrte. Sein Hauslehrer war nicht bekannt dafür, sonderlich viel von Frauen zu halten. Natürlich war er ein vollendeter Gentleman und stets darum bemüht, dass sich Frauen in seiner Gegenwart wohlfühlten. Doch von ihren akademischen Fähigkeiten hielt er zumeist wenig, was sich im Unterricht und an der Art der Gespräche, die er mit ihnen zu führen pflegte, zeigte. Hermine gegenüber schien er jedoch aufrichtiges Interesse zu zeigen, wie er es zuvor so nur bei Tom selbst erlebt hatte. Sie hatte also gleich zwei Männer um ihren Finger gewickelt, die normalerweise nicht gerade für ihr Interesse an Frauen bekannt waren.

Seufzend nahm Abraxas einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse. Er war froh darüber, dass die anderen Schüler an seinem Tisch so in ein Gespräch vertieft waren, dass seine Schweigsamkeit nicht weiter auffiel. Ein Platz war noch frei und Abraxas war sich sicher, dass Hermine diesen für Tom vorgesehen hatte, sollte dieser später noch erscheinen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte Tom auch gänzlich fern bleiben. Er war noch nicht bereit, ihm nach dem Vorfall am Morgen wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Warum hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen, Hermine einen Einblick in seine Gefühle zu gestatten? Und warum hatte Tom genau in jenem Moment auftauchen müssen? Was war am Abend zuvor geschehen? Die Geschichte, dass Hermine vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war, nahm er keinem der beiden wirklich ab. Zu auffällig war, dass Avery kurz vor Tom im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war und ohne ihn zu grüßen direkt im Schlafsaal verschwunden war. Was war wirklich passiert? Was verschwieg Tom vor ihm? Warum schwieg Hermine?

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde kurzfristig abgelenkt, als Professor Dumbledore den zum Salon umgewandelten Klassenraum betrat. Stumm beobachtete Abraxas, wie Hermine ihn warm begrüßte und sogleich an einen Tisch mit jüngeren Slytherin-Schülern führte, die sich offensichtlich mehr als unwohl fühlten, ausgerechnet mit diesem Professor zu höflichen Gesprächen gezwungen zu werden. Also hatte sie ihren Onkel tatsächlich dazu überreden können, einer privaten Veranstaltung von Slytherin beizuwohnen. Beeindruckend.

Konnte er es riskieren, Tom zu fragen, wie es zu der Beziehung mit Hermine gekommen war? Er wusste inzwischen, dass Tom Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte, dennoch vertraute er ihm. Sie waren so viele Jahre lang schon Freunde, und obwohl Tom mit der Gründung ihres kleinen Verschwörerkreises aus der Rolle des Freundes raus und in die Rolle des Anführers rein getreten war, war Abraxas sich sicher, dass sie immer noch genauso gut befreundet waren wie zuvor. Er wollte der kleinen Stimme in seinem Innern, die ihm wiederholt sagte, dass mit Tom etwas nicht stimmte, einfach kein Gehör schenken. Tom hatte es nicht verdient, dass ausgerechnet er, sein loyalster Freund, an ihm zweifelte. Sicher, Tom konnte manchmal wirklich angsteinflößend sein, und seine Art, wie er Unwillen oder Verachtung zum Ausdruck brachte, hatte ihm schon das ein oder andere Mal den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben. Aber trotzdem: Tom stand für alles, woran er glaubte. Er würde ihn einfach fragen. Es war doch völlig normal, dass ein Mann sich für das Liebesleben seines besten Freundes interessierte.

„Ah, Mr. Riddle", unterbrach da die helle Stimme von Hermine seine Gedanken: „Wie schön, dass Sie es tatsächlich noch einrichten konnten."

Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig an allen Tischen. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, wie Tom einfach nur einen Raum betreten musste, um sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler zu haben. Überrascht stellte Abraxas fest, dass Peter Nott an Toms Seite stand und griesgrämig seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine auch Peter einladen würde, denn soweit er es beurteilen konnte, waren beide einander nie offiziell vorgestellt worden.

„Hermine, Liebes", erwiderte Tom mit seinem schönsten Lächeln und ergriff ihre Hand: „Es ist doch nicht nötig, dass du so förmlich bist. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass wir uns verstecken."

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete Abraxas, wie Tom auf eine offensichtlich überraschte Hermine zutrat, ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, und dann an die übrigen Schüler gerichtet fortfuhr: „Liebe Freunde, ich stehe vor euch als der glücklichste Mann auf dieser Erde. Unsere hochgeschätzte Miss Dumbledore ist seit heute nicht länger nur eine Mitschülerin für mich, sondern meine Freundin. Ich bin mehr als gesegnet, dass ich jedem anderen Mann zuvorgekommen bin im Ringen um ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Für Abraxas war es offensichtlich, dass Hermine wenig von dieser öffentlichen Zurschaustellung ihrer Beziehung hielt, doch sie fing sich schnell und lächelte warm zu Tom auf: „Im Gegenteil, Tom, ich bin gesegnet, dass der intelligenteste Schüler von Hogwarts mich überhaupt bemerkt hat."

Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als versuchten beide, den anderen darin zu übertrumpfen, sich warm und verliebt anzulächeln, dann unterbrach Tom den Blickkontakt und trat einen Schritt zur Seite: „Hermine, darf ich dir meinen guten Freund Peter Nott vorstellen? Ich war so frei, ihn an deiner Stelle einzuladen, da ich unbedingt wollte, dass all meine guten Freunde bei unserem ersten öffentlichen Auftritt dabei sind!"

Hermines Augen flackerten, als sie die Hand von Peter ergriff, und soweit Abraxas das beurteilen konnte, war auch Peter nicht sonderlich begeistert, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, doch keiner von beiden ließ sich wirklich etwas anmerken.

„Abraxas«, flüsterte da die neben ihm sitzende Beatrix: »Wusstest du davon?"

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um: „Von Hermine und Tom? Ja, in der Tat, ich habe es heute Morgen erfahren."

Es war offensichtlich, dass seine Mitschülerin die Welt nicht mehr verstand: „Wie kann er nur? Ausgerechnet diese Dumbledore. Es gibt doch wohl kaum ein unanständigeres Mädchen hier. Und sie ist Amerikanerin!"

Unbehaglich zuckte Abraxas mit den Schultern: „Ich bin ebenso verwundert wie du, doch ich werde Tom sicher nicht in Frage stellen."

„Ich wette, sie hat ihm einen Liebestrank eingeflößt!", zischte Beatrix, während sie sich zu Rufus neben ihr umwandte: „Mr. Lestrange, was halten Sie von dieser neuen Beziehung?"

„Es steht mir nicht zu, ein Urteil über Toms Vorlieben zu fällen", kam die knappe Antwort, doch der Blick, den Abraxas von Rufus auffing, sprach eine andere Sprache: Er war ebenso verwirrt über diese Beziehung, insbesondere da beide nur zu genau wussten, wie negativ sich Tom bei ihren geheimen Treffen stets über Hermine geäußert hatte. Abraxas fragte sich, ob Rufus im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst den Mut hatte, Tom direkt in Frage zu stellen. Es wäre dankbar, wenn nicht er selbst die unangenehmen Fragen stellen müsste.

oOoOoOo

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

„Ignatius, wie oft denn noch?", fuhr Augusta ihren älteren Freund wütend an: „Ich mag Orion Black nicht gut kennen, aber so abwehrend, wie er wurde, als ich nach Riddle gefragt habe, habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Er hat von außerschulischen Aktivitäten gesprochen und deutlich gesagt, dass ich nicht so neugierig sein soll. Für einen auf Anstand und Höflichkeit bedachten Mann wie ihn ist das so dermaßen direkt und unhöflich, dass es einem alles sagt, was man wissen muss."

„Außerdem hast du doch überhaupt erst angefangen mit dem Verdacht!", mischte sich Markus ein: „Wieso jetzt die Zweifel?"

Kopfschüttelnd schaute Ignatius seine beiden Freunde an. Er war schon dankbar, dass Augusta so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen war, ihr Gespräch mit Orion erst darzulegen, als sie Zeit und Ort gefunden hatten, wo wirklich niemand sie stören konnte. Die Mädchentoilette, auf der sie gerade beisammen saßen, war seit dem Tod von Myrte zwei Jahre zuvor nicht mehr genutzt worden. Ein idealer Ort für jeden, der Geheimnisse hatte.

„Ich möchte nur einfach vorsichtig sein", erklärte er schließlich geduldig: „Riddle hat etwas an sich, das mir auf ganz unerklärliche Art und Weise Angst macht. Wirklich Angst. Ich will einfach nur so viel wie möglich wissen und keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

„Sie stimmen mir doch zu, oder, Mr. Longbottom?", richtete Augusta das Wort an Markus: „Sie finden die Art, wie Mr. Black auf meine Fragen reagiert hat, auch merkwürdig?"

Markus nickte eifrig: „Ja, Miss Bargeworthy, absolut. So, wie Sie die Unterhaltung geschildert haben, ist es offensichtlich, dass Mr. Black etwas über Mr. Riddle weiß, was er lieber geheim halten will."

Ignatius seufzte. Er dachte ja genauso wie die beiden, doch gerade deswegen fühlte er sich plötzlich noch schlechter als zuvor. Unruhig wanderte er vor den zerbrochenen Spiegeln an den Waschbecken auf und ab: „Versteht ihr denn nicht, was ich meine? Hier geht es um mehr als das Brechen von Schulregeln. Riddle hat irgendetwas gegen Hermine Dumbledore in der Hand, mit dem er sie zwingen kann, sich seinem Willen zu fügen. Und er hat offensichtlich einen so bleibenden Eindruck auf Black hinterlassen, dass der in Panik gerät, wenn man auch nur Fragen über Riddle stellt. Da steckt ... mehr dahinter."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den drei Freunden aus. Es schien, als wäre Markus und Augusta erst jetzt aufgegangen, dass sie es wirklich mit einem gefährlichen Schüler zu tun hatten. Markus, der ein wenig blass um die Nase wirkte, ergriff als erster wieder das Wort: „Denkst du… meinst du, Miss Bargeworthy ist in Schwierigkeiten, weil sie Fragen gestellt hat?"

Ignatius unterbrach seine Schritte. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Natürlich war genau das gerade seine Hauptsorge, aber er konnte schlecht offen darüber sprechen, während Augusta selbst anwesend war. Er hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht, es war an ihm, jede Sorge und jede Gefahr von ihr fernzuhalten. So selbstsicher wie möglich erwiderte er: „Nein. Aber du solltest nicht wieder mit Mr. Black sprechen, Augusta. Ich glaube, wenn du zu beharrlich und neugierig bist, könnte das schon Verdacht erregen."

„Ach, papperlapapp!", schnappte Augusta: „Ich wusste schon vor dem ersten Gespräch, dass das Ganze nicht ganz ungefährlich ist. Denkst du, ich mache jetzt einen Rückzieher?"

Wütend packte Ignatius sie am Arm: „Ich meine es ernst! Ich verbiete dir, weiter irgendwelche Fragen an Slytherinschüler zu stellen!"

Empört richtete Augusta sich auf: „Du hast mir gar nichts zu verbieten. Ich brauche keinen Gentleman, der mich beschützt, vielen Dank, das kann ich selbst!"

Jetzt mischte sich auch Markus ein. Mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht griff er nach der Hand, mit der Ignatius die jüngere Schülerin festhielt: „Du bist grob zu Miss Bargeworthy, Ignatius. Lass sie los."

Genervt folgte dieser der Aufforderung: „Jaja, großartiger Zeitpunkt, den Gentleman zu spielen. Hast du sie nicht gehört? Sie braucht keinen Beschützer!"

„Was ist denn los mir dir?", verlangte Augusta zu wissen, die sich unbewusst den Arm dort rieb, wo Ignatius sie festgehalten hatte: „Warum bist du so aggressiv? Du hast das Ganze angefangen."

„Ganz genau!", fuhr er sie an: „Ich habe euch in Gefahr gebracht. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr beide nicht weiter darein gezogen werdet. Ich werde selbst mit Miss Dumbledore sprechen und danach entscheiden, was ich tue. Ihr zwei haltet euch da raus."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", kam es entrüstet von Markus, der mit verschränkten Armen an einem Waschbecken lehnte: „Du erwartest, dass wir stumme Zuschauer sind, obwohl wir wissen, was los ist? Wir haben bisher alles zu dritt gemacht, das ändert sich jetzt ganz bestimmt auch nicht. Und überhaupt. Professor Dumbledore ist hier, Schulleiter Dippet ist hier. Wovor genau hast du Angst?"

Ignatius atmete einmal tief ein und aus, um zu verhindern, dass er wieder nur eine hitzige Antwort gab. In ruhigerem Tonfall erklärte er: „Dass Professoren anwesend sind, hat auch nicht verhindert, dass Myrte gestorben ist, oder? Genau hier. Und niemand weiß, was passiert ist. Oder zumindest sagen die Professoren nichts. Die Schule wäre beinahe geschlossen worden deswegen."

Ein sichtbarer Schauer lief Augusta über den Rücken, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken: „Aber das wurde doch geklärt. Das war dieser … Hagrid und seine Riesenspinne. Das hatte nichts mit Riddle zu tun."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt", erwiderte Markus, der sofort verstanden hatte, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte: „Der Punkt ist, dass so etwas überhaupt passieren konnte, ehe ein Professor einschreiten konnte. Hogwarts ist sicher vor Angriffen von außen, aber was im Inneren geschieht, das kann niemand vollständig kontrollieren."

„Danke", nickte Ignatius: „Genau das meinte ich. Ich traue es Riddle zu, dass er, wenn er wirklich will, die Regeln brechen kann, ohne dass es bemerkt wird. Genauso kann jedem Schüler jederzeit ein … Unfall geschehen, ohne dass es auf jemanden zurückzuführen wäre, wenn Riddle nur will."

Entschlossen stemmte Augusta ihre Fäuste in die Hüften: „Dann dürfen wir eben keine Unfälle haben. Wir müssen einfach gegenseitig aufeinander aufpassen. Ignatius, bitte. Wir können dich da nicht alleine lassen, gerade weil es gefährlich sein könnte. Du wirst eh nicht verhindern können, dass wir uns einmischen."

Lange starrte Ignatius aus dem Fenster, doch schließlich nickte er: „Meinetwegen. Ihr zwei seid einfach zu stur. Aber ich werde erst mit Miss Dumbledore sprechen und versuchen, mehr aus ihr herauszubekommen. Vorher macht keiner von euch irgendetwas, verstanden?"

„Verstanden!"


	28. V 2 - In seinen Fängen

**~ { V.2 } ~**

**~ { In seinen Fängen } ~**

Unbehaglich starrte Hermine in ihren Becher mit heißem Tee. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie Dumbledore gleich anlügen würde, doch wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise enthüllen würde, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, wären die darauffolgenden Fragen mehr als unangenehm. Dumbledore durfte einfach nichts über die zukünftigen Geschehnisse wissen, und je weniger über Toms wahres Wesen ahnte, umso sicherer war es, dass die Zeit so ablaufen würde, wie sie als Hermines eigentliche Vergangenheit abgelaufen war. Ihr Kopf dröhnte.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne erneut über die Zeitreise sprechen", fing sie ohne Umschweife an, kaum dass Dumbledore sich auf seinem großen Stuhl am Schreibtisch ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte. Der alte Zauberer nickte. Für Hermine als muggelstämmige Hexe war es immer noch schwer zu fassen, dass auch der Dumbledore der vierziger Jahre bereits ein älterer Mann war. Zauberer waren schon eine merkwürdige Gruppe.

„Natürlich, das können wir gerne tun. Ich habe auch einige interessante Entdeckungen gemacht", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu, doch sein Blick ruhte mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit auf ihr, dass Hermine wusste, er würde ihr trotzdem Fragen zu Tom stellen, noch ehe er weitergesprochen hatte: „Doch zunächst kann ich nicht anders, als Sie nach Ihrem Verhältnis zu Tom Riddle zu fragen. Sie sind jetzt seine offizielle Freundin?"

Hermine stellte den Becher ab und faltete die Hände im Schoß zusammen. Wenn sie überzeugend lügen wollte, war die erste Sache, die sie schaffen musste, ihm unverwandt in die Augen zu schauen, nicht rot werden, nicht stottern. Voller Gewissensbisse erklärte sie: „Ja. Denken Sie nicht, dass sich an meinen Gefühlen für ihn irgendetwas geändert hätte, doch er zeigte Interesse an mir und hat mich gestern Morgen ganz förmlich gefragt. Auch, wenn ich mir nicht gänzlich sicher bin, wie es um seine Gefühle steht, so sah ich darin doch eine einmalige Chance, ihm noch näher zu kommen. Und darum geht es bei meiner Mission hier doch, oder?"

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie darauf, dass Dumbledore etwas erwiderte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, nach wie vor lag eine besorgte Ernsthaftigkeit auf seinen Zügen, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als nervös zu werden. Schließlich war er es, der den Blick abwandte. Seine Schultern sanken nach unten, als er antwortete: „Sie spielen ein gefährliches Spiel, Miss Granger, aber wir beide wissen zu wenig, um beurteilen zu können, ob es zu gefährlich ist. Also werde ich mich auf ihre Einschätzung der Situation verlassen müssen. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was Sie mir sagen wollen?"

Spätestens jetzt war es offensichtlich, dass Dumbledore wusste, dass sie ihm etwas verschwieg. Vor diesem Mann konnte man offensichtlich schon zu dieser Zeit nichts geheim halten. Doch sie hielt an ihrem Entschluss, ihm keine Details über ihre Beziehung zu Riddle zu verraten, fest: „Nein, Sir."

Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen: „Dieselbe Antwort, die mir auch Tom auf exakt diese Frage gegeben hatte. Aber natürlich in einem ganz anderen Zusammenhang."

Hermine schluckte. Sie ahnte, worauf Dumbledore anspielte: Harry hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er in Tom Riddles Tagebuch gesehen hatte, wie Professor Dumbledore ihn gefragt hatte, ob er bezüglich des Vorfalls mit Myrte noch irgendetwas anderes erzählen wollte. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Professoren hatte er offensichtlich – und korrekterweise – Tom verdächtigt, dass er hinter den Angriffen stand. Anscheinend war es eine Angewohnheit von Dumbledore, seinen Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, von sich aus die Dinge, die sie verschweigen, zu erzählen, selbst wenn er die Wahrheit schon kennt oder zumindest ahnt. Sie fühlte sich schlecht.

„Nehmen Sie sich meine Worte nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, Miss Granger"; unterbrach eben jener ihre Gedanken: „Ich meine es gut mit Ihnen, aber ich verstehe auch, wenn Sie mir nicht alles erzählen wollen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie wissen, dass ich immer für Sie da bin, wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen."

Stumm nickte Hermine. Was sollte sie darauf auch anderes sagen? Betreten nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck Tee, während Dumbledore das Thema wechselte: „Ich habe übrigens gute Neuigkeiten. Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee, welcher Zauber auf dem Gemälde von Ihnen gelegen haben könnte."

Augenblicklich war ihre trübe Stimmung verflogen. Jeder Fortschritt in dieser Sache war ihr mehr als willkommen, denn schließlich hing ihre Rückkehr in ihre Zeit und damit ihr Leben davon ab: „Erzählen Sie!"

Lächelnd faltete Dumbledore die Hände über seinem Bauch: „Ich habe mich mit einem alten Freund beraten, einem sehr mächtigen Kollegen. Und er erzählte mir von einem Zauber, der in den Anfängen der Zeit wohl recht geläufig war, aber heute beinahe in Vergessenheit geraten ist, weil nur noch wenige Zauberer stark genug sind, ihn überhaupt zu wirken. Vereinfacht gesagt, geht dieser Zauber davon aus, dass jeder Mensch eine einzigartige Signatur hat, die man mittels eines Spruches einwandfrei identifizieren kann."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. Sie wusste nicht, wie weit die Muggelforschung in den vierziger Jahren war, aber wovon er sprach, klang sehr deutlich nach der DNS, die für jeden Menschen auf ganz eigene Weise zusammengebaut war. Offensichtlich konnten Zauberer das nutzen, ohne genauer über die Funktionsweise Bescheid zu wissen, so, wie beispielsweise auch das Brauen von Zaubertränken auf Chemie beruhte, ohne dass man chemische Detailkenntnisse brauchte, um einen Trank zu brauen. Interessiert lauschte sie Dumbledores weiteren Ausführungen: „Der Zauberspruch, den mein Kollege erwähnte, macht sich diese Signatur zu nutzen. Er sorgt dafür, dass Gegenstände sich die Signatur merken und auf Berührung des einzigen Menschen, der diese Signatur hat, reagieren. Mehr noch, es ist möglich, dass ein ganz bestimmtes Körperteil diese Signatur übermitteln muss. Klingt das nicht genau nach dem, was bei der Berührung des Gemäldes durch Sie geschehen ist?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihren Professor an. Es war nicht einmal so, dass dieser Zauberspruch abwegig klang, im Gegenteil. Es war exakt dieser Spruch, der auf dem Schnatz gelegen hatte, den Dumbledore nach seinem Tod Harry hinterlassen hatte. Auch der Schnatz hatte sich erst geöffnet, als Harry endlich auf die Idee gekommen war, ihn mit seinen Lippen zu berühren. Nachdenklich sagte sie: „Ist das nicht genau der Spruch, der auch auf jedem Schnatz liegt?"

Das Lächeln von Dumbledore wurde breiter: „Ich sehe, Sie kennen sich aus. Es ist diesem Spruch tatsächlich sehr ähnlich, aber mit dem bedeutenden Unterschied, dass das Signaturgedächtnis nicht nur passiv ist, sich also einfach eine bestimmte Signatur merkt, sondern aktiv. Wenn es die Signatur erkennt, reagiert der verzauberte Gegenstand."

Hermine fragte sich plötzlich, ob Dumbledore die Idee mit dem Schnatz als Versteck für den Stein der Auferstehung nur gehabt hatte, weil sie jetzt als Zeitreisende dieses Gespräch mit ihm führte. Eigentlich war das ja nicht möglich, schließlich führte sie das Gespräch, nachdem er die Idee schon gehabt hatte. Aber für ihn war das ja vor dem Schnatz. Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht genauer über die Zeitreise und ihre Auswirkungen nachdenken, da lief sie über kurz oder lang eh nur im Kreis in einem unlösbaren Labyrinth.

Sie holte tief Luft: „Also bedeutet das, sobald das Gemälde existiert, würden wir es so verzaubern, dass es auf meine Berührung reagiert und dann in der Kammer des Schreckens auf mich wartet."

Dumbledore nickte, doch sein Blick wurde ernst, als er erwiderte: „Ich habe das Thema bis jetzt nicht angesprochen, weil andere Dinge dringlicher waren, doch nun, wo Sie es erneut erwähnen, muss ich doch fragen: Sie waren in der Kammer des Schreckens?"

Entsetzt sog Hermine die Luft ein. Wie hatte sie nur so leichtfertig davon reden können? Wusste Dumbledore von der Existenz? Waren die Anschläge des Basilisken damals schon mit der Kammer in Zusammenhang gebracht worden oder hatte man erst danach davon erfahren? Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, was Harry ihr über die Vergangenheit erzählt hatte.

„Miss Granger", stoppte Dumbledore sofort ihre Panik: „Seien Sie unbesorgt, ich wusste auch schon vor Ihrer Ankunft von der Existenz der Kammer. Es gibt wenig in diesem Schloss, von dem ich nicht weiß. Und, ohne sie beunruhigen zu wollen, die Kammer war vor kurzem von irgendjemandem geöffnet worden."

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus. Sie hatte also keine zeitverändernde Information verraten. Gegen ihren Willen musste sie lachen: „Es ist schon verrückt, wie ich ständig Angst habe, dass ich die Zeit verändern könnte. Ein falscher Satz … ich bin inzwischen so paranoid deswegen."

„Ich verstehe Sie vollkommen", nickte Dumbledore, während er ihren Becher wieder mit Tee auffüllte: „Ihre Achtsamkeit ist mehr als angebracht. Dennoch würde ich Sie bitten, mit alles, was Sie verraten können, zu erzählen."

Wo sollte sie anfangen? Wenn Dumbledore nicht wusste, wie die Kammer zu öffnen war, konnte sie ihm kaum erklären, wie sie hinein gekommen war. Vorsichtig fragte sie: „Wissen Sie, wie man die Kammer öffnet?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wenn ich es wüsste, hätte ich es vermutlich schon längst getan und das Monster der Kammer aus der Welt geschafft. Die Legende besagt, dass nur der wahre Erbe Slytherins dazu in der Lage sein würde."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte Hermine in ihren Tee, während sie ihre Worte sorgfältig überdachte: „Das ist richtig, allerdings … man kann das System austricksen. Wenn man den Erben Slytherins dabei beobachtet hat, wie er die Kammer öffnet, und sich … perfekt daran erinnern kann, dann kann man es … nachahmen. Ich bin natürlich kein Erbe von Slytherin und auch keiner meiner Freunde ist es, aber … die Nachahmung hat gut geklappt."

Dass man in Wirklichkeit einfach nur ein Parselmund sein musste, und dass es reichte, die Laute von „Öffne dich" auf Parsel nachzuahmen, verschwieg Hermine, doch ihre Erklärung kam der Wahrheit nahe genug. Dumbledore schien mehr als interessiert an den Details, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung zwang er sie nicht, noch mehr zu erzählen. Er nickte nur abwesend, während der die Information verarbeitete: „Also können Sie die Kammer öffnen?"

Hermine errötete: „Nein. Ich … ich war mit einem Freund zusammen dort, er hat die Nachahmung geschafft. Um das Gemälde in der Kammer aufhängen zu können, müsste ich vermutlich …"

Abrupt brach sie ab. Sie würde irgendwie Tom dazu bringen müssen, dass er sie mit in die Kammer nahm. Erschlagen sackte sie in sich zusammen.

„Müssten Sie … was?", hakte Dumbledore nach, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr erzählen, ohne dass ich Informationen verrate, die Sie nicht haben sollten. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich es anstellen soll, doch das ist meine Sorge."

Sie wünschte, sie könnte Dumbledore erzählen, dass Tom Riddle der Erbe Slytherins war und dass sie auf seine Hilfe angewiesen sein würde, wenn sie in die Kammer wollte. Jetzt machte es mehr denn je Sinn, dass sie Tom näher kommen musste. Es reichte nicht aus, dass er sie als potentielle Freundin betrachtete, sie musste ihn dazu bringen, dass er ihr soweit vertraute, dass er sie mit in die Kammer nahm. Würde sie zum Todesser werden müssen, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen? Und wenn ja, wie sollte sie das anstellen?

„Es scheint, als sähen Sie ein Problem mit der Kammer", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„In der Tat kann ich im Moment nicht sehen, wie ich das Problem lösen soll, aber … das Bild war ja da, also hat mein anderes Ich in dieser Zeit auch einen Weg gefunden. Ich werde das schaffen, ganz sicher."

Ihre selbstsicheren Worte spiegelten in keiner Weise wider, wie sie sich gerade fühlte, doch sie wollte Dumbledore dazu bringen, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Und sowieso, es brachte ihr gar nichts, wenn er sich ihren Kopf zerbrach.

„Wie Sie meinen", murmelte Dumbledore. Hermine sah, wie schwer es ihm fiel, nicht weiter nachzufragen, doch sie rechnete es ihm umso höher an, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ. Stattdessen kam er wieder auf den Zauber zu sprechen: „Wir wissen jetzt also, welcher Zauber auf dem Bild lag. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, ob ich in der Lage bin, den Zauber auszuführen, doch im Zweifel werde ich meinen Kollegen um Hilfe bitten. Der nächste Schritt wird es sein, den Zeitumkehrer genauer zu untersuchen. Zeitumkehrer sind nicht darauf ausgelegt, so lange Reisen zu ermöglichen, es muss also irgendeine Art Stärkungszauber auf ihm gelegen haben. Und dann müssen wir klären, wie genau die Reaktion des Zeitumkehrers mit dem Bild zusammengebracht werden kann."

Hermine nickte langsam. Eine Umdrehung der kleinen Sanduhr entsprach einer Stunde. Um fünfzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, müsste man die Uhr schon ziemlich oft drehen. Schweigen breitete sich aus, während beide über das Problem nachdachten. Jeder normale Zeitumkehrer würde bereits im Prozess des Drehens zerstört werden, ohne die Zeitreise überhaupt auszuführen. Es musste einen Weg geben, die Jahre zu überbrücken, ohne dass man die kleine Sanduhr tausende Male drehen müsste.

„Aber natürlich", hauchte Hermine plötzlich, das Bild eine flammenden Pokals vor Augen, und setzte ihren Teebecher hart auf dem großen Schreibtisch ab: „Wir lernen doch immer, dass die simpelsten Zaubersprüche meistens die besten sind! Ein Verwechslungszauber!"

Verwirrt blinzelte Dumbledore: „Ein Verwechslungszauber?"

„Ja, gewiss!", erklärte Hermine eifrig, darum bemüht, in ihrer Aufregung trotzdem verständlich zu bleiben: „Der Zeitumkehrer rechnet für jede Umdrehung eine Stunde. Aber was, wenn man ihn dazu bringen könnte, eine Umdrehung für ein Jahr zu halten? Dann bräuchte es 42 und eine dreiviertel Umdrehung, damit ich aus dem Mai 1997 im September 1944 landen kann!"

Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, wie während des Trimagischen Turniers schließlich herausgekommen war, dass der Feuerkelch, ein ebenfalls mächtiges magisches Artefakt, mit einem mächtigen Verwechslungszauber belegt worden war, damit er dachte, dass er vier statt drei Kandidaten auswählen musste. Wenn der Feuerkelch verzaubert werden konnte, dann doch gewiss auch ein Zeitumkehrer.

Langsam fuhr Dumbledore sich durch den Bart, den Blick unbestimmt in die Ferne gerichtet. Schließlich jedoch nickte er: „Sie haben Recht. Je simpler, umso wahrscheinlicher, dass es funktioniert. Jedes magische Objekt lässt sich austricksen, wenn man nur stark genug ist. Dennoch müssten wir den Zeitumkehrer zusätzlich mit einem Zauber belegen, damit er mindestens die Zeitreise übersteht und erst nach ihrer Ankunft kaputt geht. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn sie auf halber Strecke stecken blieben."

Hermine schauderte. Bilder von Zauberern, die sich beim Apparieren zersplintert hatten, tauchten vor ihrem Auge auf. Der Gedanke, dass bei einer Teleportation durch die Zeit genauso etwas schief gehen konnte, dass vielleicht die eine Hälfte von ihr in der Gegenwart blieb und die andere in die Vergangenheit reiste, bereitete ihr Übelkeit. Mit trockenem Mund sagte sie: „Aber ein Stärkungszauber ist doch sicher noch leichter zu sprechen als ein Verwechslungszauber, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Gewiss", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu: „Aber bedenken Sie: Wenn der Verwechslungszauber fehlschlägt, reisen Sie im Zweifelsfall nur Stunden oder Monate in die Vergangenheit, statt wie geplant Jahre. Schlägt der Stärkungszauber fehl, wer weiß, was dann geschieht. Und wie Ihnen sicher bewusst ist, haben wir keine Möglichkeit, das zu testen."

Unbehaglich rollte Hermine ihren Kopf von einer Schulter zur anderen. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als säße ein riesiger Elefant in ihrem Nacken und hindere sie daran, sich frei zu bewegen. Ängstlich flüsterte sie: „Aber es hat doch schon mal geklappt, oder? Ich bin doch wohlbehalten hier. Wir haben doch genau das hier schon mal gemacht."

„Nein", widersprach Dumbledore: „Wir haben das noch nie gemacht. Ihr anderes Ich hat es mit einem anderen Ich von mir getan, doch für mich und für Sie wird es das erste Mal sein. Es kann trotzdem scheitern."

Hermine klammerte sich noch fester an ihren Becher, darum bemüht, die Kälte, die sich plötzlich in ihr ausbreitete, zu vertreiben: „Wir können uns von der Gefahr des Scheiterns nicht aufhalten lassen. Wir müssen es trotzdem probieren."

„Kein Wunder, dass Sie in Ihrer Zeit in Gryffindor waren", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd: „Sie haben wahrlich den Mut einer Löwin."

Hilflos zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. Es hatte gar nicht so sehr etwas mit Mut zu tun. Sie fühlte einfach, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Ihr Aufenthalt hier hatte einen bestimmten Zweck, den sie zwar nicht kannte, den sie aber erfüllen musste. Und dass sie Vorbereitungen treffen musste, damit die Zeitreise überhaupt stattfinden konnte, war für sie ebenso selbstverständlich. Es war alles determiniert, vorherbestimmt. Zumindest, wenn sie Erfolg haben wollte. Und eine Niederlage war einfach keine Option. Sie konnte Voldemort nicht gewinnen lassen. Tom Riddle mochte ja manchmal sogar noch menschlich wirken und sein gutes Aussehen verführte einen dazu, ihn als etwas anderes zu sehen, als er wirklich war. Doch für sie gab es einfach keine Alternativ.

Sie würde alles daran setzen, dass das Monster, das sich jetzt noch Tom Riddle nannte, sterben würde.


	29. V 3 - In seinen Fängen

**~ { V.3 } ~**

**~ { In seinen Fängen } ~**

Immer wieder blickte Hermine nervös zu Tom hinüber. Er hatte sich die Woche über unauffällig verhalten, wenn man davon absah, dass er kaum von ihrer Seite gewichen war. Inzwischen wussten alle in der Schule, dass ihr Idol und Schulsprecher jetzt mit der Nichte von Professor Dumbledore zusammen war. Von vielen Schülerinnen hatte Hermine mehr als abschätzige Blicke bekommen, als wollten sie alle versuchen, ihren Wert zu erkennen oder zumindest verstehen, was Tom Riddle in ihr sah. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte niemand sich offen zu ihrer neuen Beziehung geäußert.

Und so war die Woche dahin geschlichen, bis schließlich der Freitag kam – und mit ihm der Tag, an welchem sie zusammen mit ihrem Zaubertränke-Partner die letzte Zutat für ihren Trank aus dem Gewächshaus holen würde. Sie waren das einzige Paar, das bereits diese Woche beinahe fertig geworden war, die übrigen Schüler würden erst im Laufe der folgenden Woche das Gewächshaus aufsuchen. Sie hätte stolz sein sollen, dass sie sogar in Zaubertränke überdurchschnittlich gut war, doch ein ganz anderes Gefühl beherrscht im Moment ihren Körper.

Angst.

Die letzte Zutat war die Blüte eines verdammten Nachtgewächses, die sie nur in der Zeit zwischen Mitternacht und Morgendämmerung pflücken konnten. Und obwohl Slughorn schon bei Beginn des Brauvorgangs Tom dazu ermahnt hatte, sich seiner Partnerin gegenüber auch in der Nacht wie ein Gentleman zu verhalten, konnte Hermine doch nicht das Gefühl abschütteln, dass Tom etwas plante. Zu ruhig hatte er sich verhalten. Nachdem er ihr so deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie sein Spielzeug war und er sie nicht teilen wollte, hätte sie erwartet, dass er sich dominant und besitzergreifend zeigte, doch nichts war geschehen.

Wieder schaute sie zu ihm hinüber. Er befand sich am anderen Ende des Gewächshauses Nummer eins und schnitt sorgsam die Blüten der Pflanze ab, während sie an einem kleinen Tisch saß, und die Aufzeichnungen über den Brauprozess durchging, um sie eventuell zu vervollständigen.

„Ich habe jetzt fünf Blütenköpfe", sagte Tom unvermittelt und drehte sich zu ihr um: „Wollen wir ins Kräuterkunde-Gebäude rübergehen und schauen, ob sich alle für unseren Trank eignen?"

Stumm nickte Hermine. Als befinde sie sich wieder mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld, waren all ihre Sinne hellwach und ihre Nerven zum Äußersten gespannt. Dieser lächelnde Tom, der mit dem kleinen Flechtkorb voller Blüten vor auf das kleine Holzgebäude zusteuerte, machte ihr beinahe mehr Angst als jede andere Seite, die sie bisher von ihm gesehen hatte. Es war die Ungewissheit, was genau er plante, die sie in einen akuten Zustand der Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

Noch immer ganz der Gentleman hielt Tom ihr die Tür auf, ließ sie durchtreten und schloss sie dann hinter ihnen. Hermine wollte gerade mit ihrem Zauberstab die glühenden Kugeln, die hier als Beleuchtung dienten, zum Leben erwecken, da legte sich Toms Hand auf ihren Unterarm.

„Lass das Licht lieber aus", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie spürte, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand, konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals kitzeln fühlen, während er mit einer langsamen Bewegung seine Hand ihren Arm heruntergleiten ließ, bis sie auf ihrem Zauberstab zu liegen kam: „Helligkeit würde nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen."

Jetzt war es also soweit. Mit klopfendem Herzen drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um: „Ohne Licht werden wir kaum die Blüten analysieren können."

Ein dunkles Lachen ertönte: „Ich schätze dein unschuldiges Auftreten, Liebes, aber wir wissen doch beide, dass wir nicht wegen der Blüten hier sind."

Mit diesen Worten griff er in ihre wilden Locken, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Erstarrt ließ Hermine es geschehen, doch innerlich fragte sie sich, ob Tom Riddle irgendwo in seinem tiefsten Innern tatsächlich noch ein normaler siebzehnjähriger Junge war, der einfach nur die Gunst der Stunde nutzen wollte, in der Nacht unbeobachtet seiner Freundin näher zu kommen.

„Den brauchst du jetzt nicht", raunte er ihr zu. Ehe Hermine reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen und auf dem Tisch neben ihnen platziert. Sie kam nicht dazu, dagegen zu protestieren, denn sofort waren seine Lippen wieder auf ihren, seine Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sanft, aber unnachgiebig zwang Tom sie rückwärts, bis sie gegen das Lehrerpult stieß und darauf zu sitzen kam.

Er konnte gut küssen, das musste sie ihm lassen. Er wusste genau, wie er seine weichen Lippen zu bewegen hatte, wo seine Hände sein sollten, was sich gut anfühlte. Wenn es irgendjemand anderes gewesen wäre, selbst Abraxas Malfoy, Hermine hätte sich mit Vergnügen hingegeben. So jedoch spürte sie nur die wage Reaktion ihres Körpers, der das Gefühl eines Mannes, der sich fest an ihn presste, genoss, und zwang sich mit ihrem Verstand, immer vor Augen zu behalten, mit wem sie sich hier in einem dunklen Raum befand.

Plötzlich trat Tom einen Schritt zurück und flüsterte leise einen Lumos. Das Klassenzimmer wurde vom sanften Schein seines Zauberstabes erfüllt, gerade hell genug, dass sie einander erkennen konnten, doch drang kaum etwas von dem Licht nach draußen.

„Zieh dich aus."

„Was?"

Der sanfte Ausdruck auf Toms Gesicht wurde unerbittlich: „Du hast mich gut verstanden. Zieh dich aus. Ich werde dich kein zweites Mal darum bitten."

„Das war schwerlich eine Bitte!", fuhr Hermine ihn empört an. Sie war bereit, sich von ihm Küssen zu lassen, sie gewöhnte sich langsam daran und konnte die Übelkeit, die das verursachte, ignorieren, doch niemals würde sie sich vor Voldemort ausziehen.

„Hermine, Liebes", erwiderte Tom leise, seine Stimme klang schmeichelnd, freundlich, warm, doch seine Augen verrieten, was er wirklich von ihrem Widerspruch hielt: „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt? Du gehörst mir. Alles an dir. Und ich schätze es, mein Eigentum genau zu kennen, jeden Zentimeter zu erkunden. Ich werde nicht dulden, dass du etwas vor mir geheim hältst. Also. Zieh dich aus, sonst werde ich es tun."

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich. Was sollte sie tun? Der Klassenraum war weit entfernt vom Schloss und kaum durch den Lumos wirklich erhellt. Slughorn wusste zwar, dass sie hier waren, doch er erwartete erst zur Morgendämmerung ihren Bericht. Sie war alleine und unbewaffnet. Und sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es bloß den Schwenk seines Zauberstabes brauchte, damit Riddle sie auf magische Weise entkleidete. Dass er sie darum bat, dass sie sich selbst auszog, hatte nur etwas damit zu tun, dass er sie noch mehr demütigen wollte. Er wollte, dass sie sich seinem Willen beugte, freiwillig, dass sie sich unterordnete und anerkannte, dass sie sein Spielzeug war, dazu da, ihn zu erfreuen, aber gewiss nicht mit dem Recht, sich auch nur irgendwie zu widersetzen. Würde er sie ausziehen, auf magische Weise und mit Zwang, wäre die Demütigung zwar da, doch sie hätte sich ihm widersetzt. Das war es nicht, was er wollte.

Es brachte nichts, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Sie musste sein Spiel mitspielen, gerade jetzt, wo ihr endgültig klar geworden war, dass sie sein Vertrauen brauchte. Sein absolutes Vertrauen. Er musste sie mit in die Kammer nehmen. Sie musste ihre widerspenstige Art Stück für Stück zurücknehmen, bis er schließlich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich ihm tatsächlich untergeordnet hatte.

„Schön", zischte sie schließlich. Das überhebliche Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ließ sie deutlich wissen, dass er sich als Sieger in dieser Sache sah. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen einen der Tische und wartete geduldig, dass sie mit ihrem Striptease anfing.

Entschlossen, sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen, blickte sie ihm fest in die Augen, während sie begann, ihre Krawatte zu lösen und die Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie nahm sich Zeit, ließ jeden Knopf einzeln und sorgsam durch das kleine Loch gleiten, zog vorsichtig den Rest ihrer Bluse aus ihrem Rock, um auch die letzten Knöpfe zu lösen. Dann, noch immer den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, öffnete sie die Bluse, ließ sie erst über ihre Schultern gleiten, ehe sie ihre Arme zu Boden hängen ließ, damit der weiche Stoff langsam an ihrem Körper hinunter zu Boden fallen konnte.

Tom ließ sie dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen, sein Blick hielt ihren gefangen, als interessiere er sich kein Stück für ihre nackte Haut. Mit dem Vorsatz, nicht zu erröten, griff Hermine hinter sich und hakte ihren BH auf. Kurz kämpfte sie mit sich, dann packte sie ihn entschlossen bei einem der Träger und zog ihn beiseite, ehe sie ihn zu ihrer Bluse auf den Boden warf.

Noch immer zeigte Tom keine Reaktion, seine Augen waren unverwandt auf ihre gerichtet, die entblößten Brüste schienen ihn kalt zu lassen. Tief atmete Hermine durch, dann griff sie erneut nach hinten, um den kleinen Reißverschluss an ihrem Rock zu öffnen. Ein kurzes Wackeln ihrer Hüfte, und schon lag auch ihr Rock am Boden. Langsam beugte sie sich hinab, ließ ihre Finger dabei über ihre Beine gleiten, bis zu ihren Unterschenkeln, wo sie auf den Saum ihrer Strümpfe stieß und erst den einen, dann den anderen mitsamt ihrer Schuhe auszog.

Erwartungsvoll richtete sie sich auf. Sie hatte beim Bücken kurz den Blickkontakt unterbrochen, doch sofort fand sie Toms Augen wieder, als habe er die ganze Zeit nirgends anders hingeschaut. Vorsichtig trat sie von dem Haufen ihrer Kleidung weg und breitete sie Arme aus: „Zufrieden?"

„Du bist nicht nackt."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Seine Stimme hatte eiskalt geklungen. Was war nur mit diesem Kerl nicht in Ordnung, dass er so ungerührt auf den Anblick eines weiblichen Körpers reagieren konnte? Zornig stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften: „Mehr gibt es nicht."

„Du solltest dich ganz ausziehen", sagte Tom ruhig: „Das hast du gewiss verstanden. Aber ich will heute gnädig sein, weil du dir so viel Mühe gegeben hast. Den Rest erledige gerne ich für dich."

Mit großen Augen beobachtete Hermine, wie er auf sie zu trat, den Zauberstab auf einen Tisch legte, und sie in seine Arme zog. Tief atmete er den Duft ihres nackten Körpers ein: „Du fühlst dich gut an, Hermine."

Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und zu ihrem Entsetzen merkte sie, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob es ein Schauer des Ekels gewesen war. Verunsichert stemmte sie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, doch er ließ sie nicht gehen: „Deine Rolle ist für jetzt zu Ende. Halt schön still, Liebes, ja?"

Zitternd ließ Hermine ihn gewähren. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Selten in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so nackt gefühlt – immerhin hatte sie sich auch nie vor einem Mann ausgezogen! – doch irgendetwas an dieser Situation ließ ihre Angst schwinden. Es war offensichtlich, dass Tom Riddle gerade keinen Anschlag auf ihr Leben vorhatte, und das beruhigt sie ungemein. Wenn er sie einfach nur im Arm halten wollte, während sie nackt war, konnte ihr das nur Recht sein. Es gab definitiv Schlimmeres.

Langsam löste sich ein Arm, der zuvor fest um sie geschlungen war, und begann, ihren Rücken auf und ab zu streicheln. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Hermines ganzem Körper aus, während Tom hauchzart über ihren Rücken, ihren Nacken und ihren Hintern strich. So vertieft in das überraschend angenehme Gefühl, bemerkte sie zunächst nicht, wie er einen Daumen in den Saum ihres Slips einhakte. Doch als er begann, daran zu ziehen, es aufreizend langsam nach unten zu ziehen, riss sie ihre Augen auf: „Ich hab gesagt Nein!"

„Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich ganz nackt will", flüsterte Tom amüsiert zurück. Der Griff seines Armes um ihren Körper verstärkte sich, während er fortfuhr, ihren Slip unendlich langsam ihre Schenkel hinunterzuziehen. Schwer atmend rang Hermine mit sich, doch schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es nützte ja vermutlich eh nicht. So ließ sie es geschehen, dass er vor ihr auf die Knie ging und mit beiden Händen das letzte Stück Stoff von ihrem Körper entfernte. Vorsichtig hob sie erst den einen, dann den anderen Fuß, damit er den Slip beseitigen konnte. Für einen Moment verharrte Tom in der knienden Position vor ihr, die Hände auf ihrer Hüfte abgelegt, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

„Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass irgendein anderer Mann dich so sieht", kam es plötzlich leise, aber bestimmt von ihm: „Du gehörst mir, dein Körper, einfach alles. Sollte es jemals jemand wagen, gegen meinen Willen Hand an dich zu legen…"

Er musste den Satz nicht beenden. Ein heftiges Zittern erfasste Hermines Körper, doch ihr war nicht kalt, im Gegenteil. Sie glühte. Hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft, dass ihr Tom Riddle verfallen war? Wie in Zeitlupe richtete der sich wieder auf, ließ dabei seine Hände über ihre Schenkel gleiten, über ihren Hintern, ihren kleinen Bauch, bis hoch zu ihren Brüsten, wo sie zu liegen kamen.

Plötzlich packte er sie mit beiden Händen und wirbelte sie herum, zog sie mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust, und schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, während der andere in ihr Haar griff und ihren Kopf gewaltsam zur Seite riss. Ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei entfuhr Hermine, doch das kümmerte Tom nicht. Noch ehe sie registrierte, was er da tat, hatte er seine Zähne im weichen Fleisch ihres Halses vergraben, dort, wo er in den Nacken überging. Ein zweites Mal schrie sie auf, als sie spürte, wie seine Zähne ihre empfindliche Haut aufrissen und sie anfing zu bluten.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?", schrie sie ihn an und versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen. Ein raues Lachen war ihre Antwort, doch immerhin ließ er von ihrem Hals ab. Seine Hand gesellte sich zur anderen und erhöhte den Druck auf ihre Hüfte. Und plötzlich fühlte Hermine etwas gegen ihren Hintern pressen.

„Spürst du das, Hermine?", raunte Tom ihr heiser ins Ohr: „Das ist das Zeichen, dass auch mein Körper erkannt hat, dass du ihm gehörst. Es ist ein Versprechen."

Noch bevor sie verarbeitet hatte, was seine Worte bedeuteten, hatte Tom sie von sich gestoßen. Ungeschickt taumelte Hermine einige Schritte vorwärts, ehe sie sich fangen konnte. Als sie sich schließlich wieder umdrehte, sah sie gerade noch, wie Tom mit dem Korb voller Blüten aus dem Raum trat und mit ihm auch das Licht verschwand.

Völlig durcheinander sank Hermine zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht, was da gerade geschehen war, doch sie konnte eines nicht leugnen: Die Art, wie Tom Riddle sie berührt hatte, wie er ihren Körper Stück für Stück erkundet hatte, hatte sie erregt. Sie sollte nicht so auf ihn reagieren, doch da war etwas in ihr, etwas, von dem sie bis zu diesem Moment nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da war. Etwas, was sich tatsächlich unterordnen wollte, nicht nur weil sie sein Vertrauen gewinnen wollte, nicht wegen des Kampfes. Sondern tatsächlich, einfach so, weil er es war.

Unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was auch immer das war, sie konnte es nicht gebrauchen. Vermutlich war es nur der weibliche Teil in ihr, der sich über die Berührung eines Mannes gefreut hatte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sie Tom Riddle tatsächlich verfiel. Sollte er doch denken, dass er heute gewonnen hatte. Sie wusste es besser. Sie hatte sich aktiv dafür entschieden, sein Spiel mitzuspielen, weil sie an ihn herankommen musste. Wenn sie ihn an sich heranließ, so ließ er auch sie an sich heran. Dass er ihr seine eigene Erregung so deutlich gezeigt hatte, machte das offensichtlich. Sie würde ihn an sich heranlassen und dafür würde sie früher oder später seinen Schutzpanzer durchbrechen. Sollte er nur glauben, dass er gewonnen hatte.

oOoOoOo

Mit einem breiten Grinsen saß Tom vor dem Kamin in seinem privaten Schlafzimmer und starrte in die Flammen. Er musste an sich halten, nicht laut loszulachen. Das kleine Intermezzo im Kräuterkunde-Gebäude war so viel besser gelaufen, als er es erwartet hätte. Nicht nur, dass Hermine sich tatsächlich freiwillig vor ihm ausgezogen hatte, nein. Es hatte sie erregt. Er hatte es deutlich gesehen, wie ihre Wangen sich röteten, gehört, wie ihr Atem sich beschleunigte, und gespürt, wie Hitze ihren ganzen Körper ergriff. Für einen Moment hatte er die Kontrolle über sich verloren, hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als seine Zähne in ihr weiches Fleisch zu graben, doch das war egal. Was zählte, war die Entdeckung, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Hermine Dumbledore war zurecht in Slytherin. Ganz tief in ihrem Inneren schlummerte etwas, was nur darauf wartete, erweckt zu werden. Wenn er sie erst entfesselt hatte, könnte sie zu einer wahrhaft mächtigen Hexe werden. Eine Hexe, die ihm nahe kam. Und die ihm bedingungslos gehorchte, wenn er es nur richtig anstellte. Noch wusste sie vermutlich selbst nicht, dass die dunkle Seite in ihr ihn förmlich anschrie, befreit zu werden. Vermutlich hatte sie nicht einmal gemerkt, dass es diese dunkle Seite gewesen war, die heute auf ihn reagiert hatte. Es war wirklich zum Lachen. Der erste Schritt war getan. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hermine Dumbledore sich ihm freiwillig mit all ihrer Magie unterwarf.

Und wenn es soweit war, würde er sie in den Kreis seiner Todesser aufnehmen.


	30. V 4 - In seinen Fängen

Hermine hatte sich an diesem Samstagmorgen früh aus dem Kerker geschlichen, um unbemerkt das Schloss verlassen zu können. Sie brauchte Abstand, Ruhe zum Nachdenken und vor allem brauchte sie keine wohlmeinenden – oder übelgesinnten – Hauskameraden, die sich nach ihren Motiven erkundigten. Sie musste einfach alleine sein, um die Geschehnisse der Nacht zu verarbeiten.

Der November hatte inzwischen begonnen und entsprechend unfreundlich war das Wetter, doch Hermine hieß den scharfen, kalten Wind willkommen. Er hielt sie auf Trapp und damit auch ihre Gedanken. Den Mantel fest um sich gewickelt, marschierte sie in scharfem Tempo um den See. Sie hatte schon die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt, doch noch immer verstand sie nicht, was genau da letzte Nacht passiert war. Ihr war klar, was Tom hatte erreichen wollen: Er wollte ihre Unterwerfung und zwar nicht freiwillig, sondern gegen ihren Willen. Er wollte sie demütigen und ihr deutlich machen, dass sie selbst dann, wenn sie ihn hasste, keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich ihm zu beugen. Der Punkt war klar.

Doch warum hatte ihr Körper mit Erregung reagiert? Sie war doch nicht geblendet von Toms Attraktivität, sie wusste doch, wer und was er war – oder einmal sein würde! Und dennoch. Für einen Moment, als Tom ihr zugeflüstert hatte, dass sie ihm gehörte, war sie schwach geworden. Die Anstrengung, die es sie kostete, sich ihm zu widersetzen, immer vor ihm auf der Hut zu sein und jede seiner Handlungen zu hinterfragen, erschöpfte sie. Umso einladender hatte es in dem Augenblick gewirkt, als sich ihr die Chance geboten hatte, das alles aufzugeben, ihm zu geben, was er wollte, einfach die Kontrolle abzugeben, um ihr Wohlergehen in die Hände eines anderen Menschen zu legen.

Stirnrunzelnd blieb Hermine stehen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie nichts mehr gehasst, mehr gefürchtet, als die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sie lernte deswegen so intensiv, weil sie so jederzeit wusste, wie gut sie war. Sie musste nicht wie Harry oder Ron nach einem Test angespannt warten, ob sie bestanden hatte oder nicht, sie wusste ganz genau, wie gut sie gewesen war. Ihre Lernpläne teilten ihren Schulalltag in Einheiten, die ihr Kontrolle gaben, sie wusste immer, wann sie was zu tun hatte. Die Vorstellung, unvorbereitet in eine Prüfung zu gehen oder gar andere für sich Pläne machen zu lassen, hatte ihr stets großes Unbehagen bereitet. Warum also war sie jetzt richtiggehend erregt von der Andeutung, die Kontrolle über sich und ihren Körper zu verlieren?

Sie verstand es nicht, sie verstand sich nicht, und das machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte immer gewusst, woher ihre Gefühle kamen und wie sie über andere Menschen dachte. Dass jetzt der Feind, den sie vernichten sollte, in ihr Erregung auslöste, und sie nicht einmal verstand, wieso, und wie er das anstellte, war nicht gut. Was hatte Tom Riddle an sich, dass sie ihn trotz ihres Hasses so an sich heranlassen wollte?

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie den Weg fort. Sie kam zu keiner Lösung, immer wieder nur kehrten ihre Gedanken zu genau dieser Frage zurück. Wie hatte Tom es geschafft, diese Gefühle in ihr auszulösen? Sie würde in Zukunft bei all ihren Gesprächen mit ihm noch genauer darauf achten müssen, was er tat, wie er sie ansah, wie er sich bewegte. Körpersprache und Blickkontakt waren schließlich nicht umsonst die zentralen Punkte, die man in den gängigen Beziehungsratgebern fand. Jeder wusste, wie wichtig eine offene Körpersprache beim Flirten war, wenn man eine fremde Person von sich einnehmen will. Vielleicht tat Tom etwas ähnliches, vielleicht war sie auf irgendwelche psychologischen Tricks von ihm hereingefallen. Auch, wenn zu dieser Zeit gewiss noch keine Wissenschaft aus der Körpersprache gemacht worden war, jemandem wie Tom war es zuzutrauen, dass er ganz genau über jede einzelne Geste nachdachte. Schließlich trug er auch stets ein wohlüberlegtes Pokerface zur Schau, um die übrigen Schüler für sich einzunehmen. Sie musste mehr denn je auf der Hut sein!

oOoOoOo

„Miss Dumbeldore!"

Überrascht schaute Hermine auf. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand sie in diesem abgelegenen Teil der Bibliothek finden würde, oder überhaupt ein Schüler an einem Samstagnachmittag die Bibliothek aufsuchen würde. Dass nun ausgerechnet Ignatius Prewett vor ihr stand, der eher wie Ron wirkte, wenn es um Fleiß und Schule ging, war mehr als sonderbar. Und ganz gewiss war es kein Zufall.

Langsam klappte sie ihre aktuelle Lektüre zu: „Mr Prewett. Wie überraschend, Sie hier zu sehen."

Das Grinsen, das über sein Gesicht flog, zeigte Hermine, dass auch er sich bewusst war, wie uncharakteristisch es für ihn war, hierher zu kommen. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung deutete er auf die junge Dame an seiner Seite: „Ich bin tatsächlich nicht zufällig hier, sondern auf der Suche nach Ihnen. Und wo sollte man eine gelehrige junge Frau wie Sie finden, wenn nicht in der Bibliothek. Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich Ihnen eine gute, langjährige Freundin vorstellen darf, die darauf brennt, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen schaute Hermine zu dem Mädchen, das neben Ignatius stand. Entfernt erinnerte sie sich, die beiden schon einmal in einem Gang zusammen gesehen zu haben, doch woher der Wunsch nach Bekanntschaft kam, verstand sie nicht. So höflich wie möglich erwiderte sie: „Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen."

„Miss Dumbledore", setzte Ignatius sogleich an, „dies ist Augusta Bargeworthy. Augusta, diese entzückende Dame ist Hermine Dumbledore."

Unsicher erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Sessel und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand von Augusta. Wozu diese Vorstellung? Warum wollte Ignatius, dass sie sich kennen lernten? Höflich sagte sie: „Ich bin erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Sie sind wie Mr Prewett auch aus dem Hause Gryffindor, wenn ich Ihre Schuluniform recht deute?"

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss Dumbledore", erwiderte Augusta und irgendetwas in der Art, wie das junge Mädchen sie anlächelte, ließ sie Hermine sofort sympathisch werden. Lächelnd fügte Augusta noch hinzu: „Und ja, ich bin tatsächlich auch eine Gryffindor, obwohl ich mich manchmal frage, ob ich da nicht in schlechte Gesellschaft gekommen bin."

„Wenn du mit schlechter Gesellschaft mich meinst", mischte Ignatius sich ein, „so hast du absolut Recht! Aber meine Gesellschaft musstest du schon vor Hogwarts ertragen, also tu nicht so, als wäre die Häuserwahl an allem schuld!"

Grinsend schaute Hermine die beiden an. Sie fragte sich mit einem Mal, ob sie nicht nur einen Vorfahren von Ron, sondern auch seine Großmutter oder eine Großtante vor sich hatte. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie Rons Großeltern hießen oder aussahen. Hatten sie vielleicht im Ersten Zaubererkrieg gegen Voldemort gekämpft und waren dabei umgekommen? Schaudernd drängte Hermine den Gedanken beiseite. Es war nicht richtig, über den Tod von Menschen nachzudenken, die zwar eigentlich lange vor ihr gelebt hatten, aber jetzt gerade jung und lebendig vor ihr standen.

„Und wie kann ich euch beiden helfen?", unterbrach sie den liebevollen Streit, der zwischen den beiden ausgebrochen war. Sofort hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder.

„Oh, mir gar nicht", entgegnete Ignatius, „ich bin nur hergekommen, um die Bekanntschaft herzustellen. Den Rest dürft ihr beiden Frauen gerne unter euch besprechen."

Mit einer galanten Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Ignatius, während Augusta sich neben Hermine auf den Sessel setzte. Das war mehr als verdächtig, doch Hermine konnte beim besten Willen nicht denken, dass diese beiden ihr irgendetwas Böses wollten. Abwartend drehte sie sich zu ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft um.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe Augusta den Mut fand, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Nach langem Hin und Her waren sie, Ignatius und Markus schließlich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es für einen Mann schwierig war, eine Frau nach ihrem Beziehungsstatus zu fragen. Viel natürlicher wäre es, wenn eine Freundschaft zwischen Augusta und Hermine entstehen würde, denn Mädchen unter sich sprachen schließlich über nichts lieber als über die Liebe und über Jungs. Ganz gewiss würde Hermine Dumbledore sich schon nach kurzer Zeit einem anderen Mädchen öffnen.

Jetzt jedoch, als Augusta neben Hermine saß, zweifelte sie plötzlich an dem Plan. Hatte die Vorstellung nicht irgendwie zu gezwungen gewirkt? Und überhaupt, diese Slytherin-Schülerin mit ihren wilden, braunen Locken wirkte gar nicht so, als wäre sie für Klatsch und Tratsch zu haben. Augusta schluckte. Am Ende des Tages taten sie dies alles für Miss Dumbeldore! Vielleicht brauchte sie wirklich Hilfe und war froh, wenn jemand sich ihr freiwillig anbot.

„Ich hoffe, Sie halten mich nicht für hoffnungslos romantisch", setzte sie schließlich an, „aber nachdem ich mitbekommen habe, dass Sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben, unseren Schulsprecher um Ihren Finger zu wickeln, musste ich Sie einfach kennenlernen! Seit ich nach Hogwarts gehe, gibt es kein anderes Gesprächsthema unter den Mädchen, als die Frage, wer am Ende die Glückliche sein würde. Dass er zuvor nie Interesse gezeigt hat, hat ihn nur noch begehrenswerter gemacht. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was in meinem Schlafsaal los war, nachdem Ihre Beziehung publik wurde! Ich brenne darauf, mehr von Ihnen zu erfahren!"

Das ungläubige Starren von Hermine ließ Augusta erröten. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch zu dick aufgetragen, obwohl ihre Darstellung der Dinge kaum wirklich gelogen war. Zu ihrer Erleichterung antwortete Hermine aber dennoch: „Ich sehe, die distanzierte Höflichkeit ist eine Eigenschaft des Hauses Slytherin und hat wenig mit dieser … ähm, mit England zu tun."

Kurz fragte Augusta sich, was Hermine eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, ehe sie sich hastig korrigiert hatte, doch sie beschloss, darüber später nachzudenken. Interessanter war, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin der Frage ausgewichen war: „War ich zu aufdringlich?"

„Ein wenig vielleicht."

Jetzt war es an Augusta, ungläubig zu starren. Diese Antwort war ebenfalls von einer solchen Direktheit, dass es kaum vorstellbar war, dass Hermine Dumbledore nach Slytherin gehörte. Selbst von einem Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff hörte man selten ähnlich offene Aussagen. Natürlich verstand sie deutlich, dass Hermine nicht über ihre Beziehung reden wollte, doch noch war Augusta nicht bereit, das Thema fallen zu lassen: „Ist es Ihnen unangenehm, über Tom Riddle zu sprechen?"

Schweigen breitete sich aus, das Augusta schon als Bestätigung ihrer Frage interpretieren wollte, aber schließlich klappte Hermine das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte, mit einem Seufzen zu und erwiderte: „Schön, ich werde Sie ja offensichtlich eh nicht los. Ich bin kein Fan von Klatsch und Tratsch, also werden Sie hoffentlich verstehen, dass ich einen Muffliato auf uns lege, damit der Inhalt des Gesprächs nicht an unerwünschte Ohren dringt."

„Einen was?"

Beinahe sah Hermine ertappt aus, doch sie fing sich rasch: „Ein nützlicher kleiner Zauber, den ich zu Hause … den ich in Amerika gelernt habe. Er erschafft eine kleine Barriere um uns herum, so dass andere zwar hören, dass wir reden, aber nicht worüber."

Mit großen Augen blickte Augusta sie an, während Hermine mit geschickten Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes den Spruch über sie legte. Sie war sich sicher, noch nie von diesem Zauberspruch gehört zu haben, und eigentlich kannten Ignatius und Markus alle Sprüche, mit denen man Unsinn treiben konnte. Sie würde sie später unbedingt danach fragen müssen.

„Also", sagte Hermine dann, die Arme vor sich auf den Tisch gefaltet, „was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Äh", konnte Augusta nur machen, völlig überrumpelt von dem Verhalten dieser Slytherin-Schülerin. Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen: „Eigentlich alles. Aber vor allem, wie er so ist. Also Mr Riddle. Für uns aus Gryffindor ist er ja unerreichbar…"

Ein unfrohes Grinsen huschte über Hermines Gesicht: „Ja, unerreichbar, in der Tat. Tom ist ein sehr höflicher Mann, er weiß immer, wie er jeden Streit mit ein paar diplomatischen Worten lösen kann, das ist beeindruckend. Und die Schüler aus meinem Haus vergöttern ihn dafür, sie folgen ihm bedingungslos."

„Das ist ja bekannt", hakte Augusta nach: „Aber was ist mit seiner … naja, seiner privaten Seite? Der Seite, die nur Sie zu sehen bekommen als seine Freundin?"

Diesmal war sie sich sicher, dass ein unpassender Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht lag, ehe sie sich abwandte und in die Ferne blickte. Überlegte sie sich gerade eine Lüge? Aber warum? Irritiert lauschte Augusta den folgenden Worten.

„Tom ist ein ganz besonderer Mann. Er hat ein Charisma, mit dem er sehr leicht alle für sich einnehmen kann. So ein Charisma könnte von einem Mann, der nicht rechtschaffend ist, leicht ausgenutzt werden. Und ich glaube, wenn Tom erst einmal etwas als seins betrachtet, gibt er es nie wieder her. Er ist da ziemlich … stolz. Ich fürchte fast, ich habe mir einen sehr eifersüchtigen Freund ausgesucht, aber bisher habe ich ihm glücklicherweise noch keinen Anlass für Eifersucht gegeben. Oder zumindest … nicht, seit wir zusammen sind."

Augusta zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Das waren definitiv nicht die Worte einer verliebten Frau. Das klang in der Tat gar nicht nach Liebe. Jetzt war sie tatsächlich interessiert: „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn mein Freund einmal so eifersüchtig wäre. Falls Sie irgendwann keine Lust mehr auf Tom haben, ich nehme ihn gerne!"

„Nein!", fuhr Hermine sie energisch an, nur um sofort sanfter fortzufahren: „Ich will damit nur sagen … Sie sollten sich nicht auf einen Mann einlassen, ehe Sie ihn nicht gut kennen. Sie sagen ja selbst, für Sie ist Tom unerreichbar. Sie wissen doch gar nicht, ob Sie … ob Sie sich gerne mit ihm unterhalten. Der Eindruck aus der Ferne kann schon täuschen."

Kurz entschlossen ergriff Augusta die verkrampften Hände ihrer neuen Freundin. Der Plan war einfach nur sinnlos und Hermine gegenüber unfair. Es war Zeit, dass sie mit offenen Karten spielte. Alles, was diese ältere Schülerin bisher gesagt hatte, schrie förmlich danach, dass sie kein verliebter Fan von Tom Riddle war. Wenn man die Andeutungen von Ignatius dazu nahm, konnte man leicht zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Hermine Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Ich will offen mit Ihnen sein, Miss Dumbledore. Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse an Riddle. Aber mein bester Freund Ignatius mag Sie und er ist der Meinung, dass Riddle nicht gut für Sie ist. Also bin ich hergekommen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass Sie einfach nur ein verliebtes Mädchen sind. Das sind Sie aber nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Oh Gott …"

Die entsetzte Reaktion von Hermine bestätigte alles, was Augusta gesagt hatte. Also hatte Ignatius wirklich Recht gehabt. Nicht nur, dass Orion Black komisch geantwortet hatte, als sie Interesse an Riddle geäußert hatte, jetzt veränderte sich auch das Verhalten von Hermine, Riddles angeblicher Freundin, kaum dass sie ihre Motive offenlegte.

„Miss Bargeworthy, hören Sie mir zu", unterbrach da eben jene ihre Gedanken, „ich verstehe absolut, woher ihre Gedanken kommen. Und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen versichere, dass ich ganz genau weiß, was sie tun. Sie sind neugierig, Sie können sich nicht helfen, Sie sind eben eine Gryffindor. Und Sie wollen Gutes tun. Wirklich, ich verstehe das. Aber genau darum muss ich Sie bitten, auch mir zu vertrauen. Denken Sie nicht weiter über Tom nach. Allein dieses Gespräch, ihre offenen Worte … ich will gar nicht daran denken, was hätte passieren können, wenn ich keinen Muffliato auf uns gelegt habe, und selbst das ist kaum ausreichender Schutz."

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte Augusta sie an. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hätte. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Hermine sich öffnen würde, glücklich darüber, dass jemand die Maske von Riddle durchschaut hatte. Aber das hier? Jetzt war sie noch neugieriger als zuvor: „Bei aller Liebe, Miss Dumbledore, aber wenn Sie uns Gryffindors wirklich so gut verstehen, wie Sie vorgeben, dann wüssten Sie, dass ihre Worte den gegenteiligen Effekt haben werden."

Verzweiflung trat auf Hermines Gesicht: „Ja! Ja, bei Merlin, ich weiß. Oh Gott … bitte, Miss Bargeworthy, bitte versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie … dass Sie wenigstens mit keinem anderen darüber sprechen, wie negativ sie von Tom denken. Wenigstens das."

Humorlos lachte Augusta auf: „Das kann ich Ihnen gerne versprechen. Ignatius und ich sind nicht ganz dumm. Erstens würden wir uns eh nur unbeliebt machen damit und zweitens, falls Riddle wirklich so finster ist, wie wir befürchten, wäre es unklug, ihn zum Feind zu haben."

Voller Inbrunst nickte Hermine: „Ja. Exakt."

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend beugte Augusta sich vor und flüsterte: „Sagen Sie … ist er Ihr Feind?"

Für einen Moment starrte Hermine nur leer aus dem Fenster der Bibliothek, dann erwiderte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „Ich bin seine Freundin. Wie könnte er da mein Feind sein?"

Doch Augusta hatte begriffen. Hermine hatte die Frage nicht wirklich beantwortet, sie hatte nicht wirklich geleugnet, dass Tom Riddle ihr Feind war, und nachdem sie zuvor so offen und direkt gewesen war, war das alle Bestätigung, die Augusta brauchte.

„Sollten Sie jemals eine andere Frau brauchen, Miss Dumbledore, ganz unabhängig von Riddle, ich wäre gerne eine Freundin für sie", sagte Augusta voller Wärme und drückte erneut die Hände von Hermine. Diese erwiderte den Druck und gab ebenso warm zurück: „Ich danke Ihnen. Alleine das Angebot bedeutet mir schon mehr, als sie sich vorstellen können. Danke."


	31. V 5 - In seinen Fängen

_**Autor-Notiz: **Ein kleiner Hinweis von mir an dieser Stelle, da ich öfters darauf angesprochen wurde: Hermine trägt noch immer ihre "Schlammblut"-Narbe, allerdings verbirgt sie diese seit einem der ersten Kapitel stets verdeckt durch einen Zauberspruch. Entsprechend konnte Tom das nicht sehen, als sie nackt vor ihm stand ..._

* * *

**~ { V.5 } ~**

**~ { In seinen Fängen } ~**

Schweigend saßen die drei Freunde bei einem Butterbier im Drei Besen. Auf dem Weg ins Dorf hatte Augusta von ihrem Gespräch mit Hermine Dumbledore erzählt und alle drei hatten instinktiv gespürt, dass sie Recht gehabt hatten, sich in diese Angelegenheit einzumischen. Ignatius hatte tatsächlich kurzfristig an seine Verstand gezweifelt, nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass Hermine und Riddle jetzt ein Paar waren, doch die Art, wie das Gespräch mit Augusta verlaufen war, hatte alle Zweifel endgültig zerstreut. Die Beziehung zwischen dem amerikanischen Neuzugang und dem allseits geliebten Schulsprecher war definitiv nicht harmonisch.

„Kannst du noch einmal wiederholen, was sie über Riddles Charme gesagt hat?", erkundigte Ignatius sich.

Kurz zog Augusta die Stirn kraus, dann sagte sie langsam: „Es war in etwa so: Das Charisma, das Riddle besitzt, könnte von einem Mann, der nicht rechtschaffend ist, leicht ausgenutzt werden. Ja, das müsste ziemlich genau der Wortlaut gewesen sein."

Langsam nickte Markus: „Ich verstehe, worauf du hinauswillst. Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass Riddle ein solcher Mann ist, aber die Implikation ist da. Denkt sie, dass er sein Charisma ausnutzt?"

Ignatius beugte sich über den Tisch, um mit leiserer Stimme zu erwidern: „Eigentlich sehen wir das doch selbst, oder? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir jemals zuvor einen Schulsprecher hatten, der so allgemein und bedingungslos von allen geliebt wurde. In den Augen seiner Fans kann er nichts falsch machen. Das gibt einem übel meinenden Mann schon ziemlich viel Macht."

Auch Augusta senkte jetzt ihre Stimme, während Markus aufmerksam den Schankraum im Auge behielt: „Aber was können wir tun? Miss Dumbledore war schon ziemlich … direkt in ihrer Art, meine Hilfe abzulehnen. Beinahe so, als ob sie sich Sorgen macht."

„Was muss ich da hören?"

Schockiert wandten alle drei ihre Köpfe um. Niemand geringeres als Tom Riddle stand plötzlich hinter ihnen am Tisch und schaute sehr besorgt drein: „Miss Dumbledore macht sich Sorgen um etwas? Aus welchem Anlass? Gibt es etwas, was ich über meine Freundin wissen sollte?"

Das Herz von Ignatius schlug bis zum Hals. Es war unmöglich, schlicht und ergreifend absolut unmöglich, dass sie alle drei Riddle übersehen hatten. Sie hatten alle immer wieder prüfend den Raum überblickt und zur frühen Mittagszeit an einem Sonntag waren nie viele Schüler im Drei Besen. Dass Riddle sich trotzdem unbemerkt hatte anschleichen können, konnte nur eines bedeuten: Er hatte sich absichtlich im Verborgenen gehalten, um ihrem Gespräch lauschen zu können. Dass er aussah, als wäre seine einzige Sorge gerade die, dass Hermine in Schwierigkeiten sein könnte, machte die Situation nicht besser.

Augusta fing sich als erste wieder: „Aber nein, Mr. Riddle, es sei denn, es ist eine Neuigkeit für Sie, dass Miss Dumbledore Ihre Freundin ist. Was ich sagen wollte, ist … sie scheint sich um die Eifersucht ihrer Mitschülerinnen zu sorgen."

Hektisch nickte Ignatius, um die spontane Lüge zu unterstützen: „Ja, genau. Sie erwähnte Augusta gegenüber, dass wohl einige andere Schülerinnen aus Slytherin sehr neidisch sind. Und wir wissen ja alle, wie beängstigend eifersüchtige Mädchen sein können, nicht wahr?"

Langsam trat Tom um den Tisch herum, bis er direkt hinter Augusta zum Stehen kam, und eine Hand auf ihrer Rückenlehne ablegte: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Miss Dumbledore Freundschaften außerhalb ihres Hauses geschlossen hatte."

Ausdruckslos ruhte sein Blick auf Ignatius, und dennoch hatte dieser das Gefühl, dass Riddle förmlich knisterte vor unterdrückter Magie. Kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Wo kam nur diese bösartige Energie her, die plötzlich um Riddle zu wabern schien? War das der Grund, warum Hermine keine Einmischung wünschte? Doch noch ehe er genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, war der Moment vorüber und ein warmes Lächeln zierte Riddles Gesicht: „Ich gebe zu, das macht mich glücklich, denn Sie haben Recht: Innerhalb von Slytherin hat meine Freundin gerade keine Freundinnen. Ich freue mich daher sehr, dass Sie, Miss Bargeworthy, ihr eine Freundin sein wollen."

Augusta rückte ihren Stuhl ein wenig zur Seite, um besser zu Riddle aufschauen zu können: „Oh, glauben Sie mir, ich bin sehr gerne ihre Freundin, sie ist so ein liebes Mädchen."

Das Lächeln wurde noch breiter, während Tom elegant nach Augustas Hand griff und sie an seine Lippen führte: „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich bald die Gelegenheit ergäbe, dass ich Sie besser kennenlernen könnte, Miss Bargeworthy. Jede Freundin von Hermine ist auch meine Freundin."

Ignatius bemerkte stirnrunzelnd, dass Augusta rot anlief, während sie erwiderte: „Sie sind zu gütig."

„Ich bestehe darauf", betonte Tom, sein Lächeln so strahlend und einladend, dass selbst Ignatius sich kurz fragte, ob er sich die bösartige Energie zuvor nur eingebildet hatte. Mit einer knappen Verbeugung zu den beiden Herren am Tisch verabschiedete sich Tom.

„Bei Merlin", entfuhr es Augusta, kaum dass er außer Sichtweite war: „Tom Riddle weiß ganz genau, wie man eine Frau anzulächeln hat."

„Bist du ihm jetzt auch verfallen, nur, weil er mal kurz dümmlich gegrinst hat?", zischte Markus erbost. Insgeheim war sich Ignatius sicher, dass die Wut seines Freundes nur der Eifersucht entsprang, doch er war froh, dass Augusta damit offensichtlich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt wurde. Errötend gab sie zurück: „Nun übertreiben Sie nicht gleich, Mr. Longbottom. Ich stelle lediglich fest, dass Miss Dumbledore Recht hatte: Riddles Charme ist einnehmend."

Unbehaglich ließ Ignatius den Blick durch den Raum wandern: „Was meint ihr, hat er unsere Unterhaltung gehört?"

„Ich bezweifle es", wiegelte Augusta direkt ab: „Sonst wäre er doch sicher nicht so freundlich geblieben. Er hat vermutlich nur den letzten Satz aufgeschnappt und musste sich dann einmischen."

„Es war trotzdem gruselig, wie er plötzlich hinter uns aufgetaucht ist", stellte Markus fest: „Ich meine, ich habe zwar keine Augen im Hinterkopf, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich den Raum gut im Blick hatte."

„Ich auch", stimmte Ignatius zu: „Ich hätte schwören können, dass er erst in der Sekunde aufgetaucht ist, als er uns angesprochen hat."

Ungläubig schüttelte Augusta den Kopf: „Ihr beide übertreibt es aber auch immer gleich. Wir waren halt zu sehr in unser Gespräch vertieft. Was denkt ihr, dass Riddle ernsthaft absichtlich unsichtbar für uns gewesen ist? Wozu? Damit er uns belauschen kann? Also wirklich, aus welchem Grund? Er kennt uns doch praktisch nicht."

Lange schwiegen die beiden Männer, doch schließlich gab Ignatius nach: „Du hast vermutlich Recht, wir sind einfach nur paranoid. Und Riddle war genau zur falschen Zeit hier."

„Wir sollten uns wieder auf das eigentliche Thema besinnen: Wie können wir Hermine helfen, obwohl sie unsere Hilfe nicht will?"

oOoOoOo

Eiskalt blickte Tom auf den am Boden liegenden Avery. Er hatte sich Zeit gelassen mit der Bestrafung, hatte ihn schmoren lassen, hatte ihn in ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit gewiegt. Doch heute, bei ihrem sonntäglichen Treffen, hatte er seine Gefolgsmänner mit in die Kammer des Schreckens genommen, um ein für alle Mal klarzumachen, was er davon hielt, wenn man sich an Dingen vergriff, die seins waren.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Avery", erklärte Tom langsam, während sein Blick zwischen Orion Black, Rufus Lestrange, Peter Nott und Abraxas Malfoy hin und her wanderte. Avery lag am Boden, die Hände verzweifelt um seine Kehle geschlossen, als könne er sich damit gegen die unsichtbaren Stränge, die ihm die Luftzufuhr abschnitten, wehren. Es war ein erbärmlicher Anblick.

„Von anderen erwarte ich nicht viel, aber von euch, meinen besten Freunden, die mein Geheimnis kennen, meine Visionen teilen, von euch erwarte ich sehr viel", fuhr er kühl fort, ohne sich um das entsetzte Keuchen seines Gefolgsmannes zu kümmern. Mit langsamen Schritten umkreiste er ihn, ohne dabei den Blick von den anderen vier zu nehmen: „Ich dachte, dass ich meine Gedanken euch gegenüber nicht aussprechen muss, dass ihr alle sofort versteht, was ich plane. Doch du, Avery, du hast mich gelehrt, dass ich mich doch nicht so bedingungslos auf euch verlassen kann."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung kniete Tom sich zu Boden und packte Avery bei den Haaren: „Was genau dachtest du, sind meine Pläne mit Miss Dumbledore, mh? Habe ich mich nicht klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, dass man ihr nicht zu nahe kommen sollte? Hast du meine Warnung an Abraxas nicht verstanden? Welcher Teil meiner Erklärungen hat dich dazu veranlasst zu denken, es wäre eine gute Idee, Miss Dumbledore zu vergewaltigen?"

Das Gesicht von Avery lief langsam rot an, während er verzweifelt versuchte, eine Antwort zu geben, doch Tom kümmerte es gar nicht: „Du hast vermutlich gar nicht gedacht, nicht wahr? Du bist einfach nur Opfer deiner Begierde geworden, nicht mehr als ein Schwein. Was seid ihr?", richtete er schneidend an die anderen vier Mitschüler: „Seid ihr Männer oder seid ihr Tiere? Könnt ihr nicht für einen Moment eure Gelüste kontrollieren? Was ist, muss ich damit rechnen, dass einer von euch als nächstes über Miss Dumbledore herfällt?"

Eilig schüttelten alle mit dem Kopf, doch Tom schien nicht zufrieden: „Ich bin mehr als unglücklich über diesen Vorfall. Ihr versteht meine Pläne nicht, wenn ich sie euch nicht ausbuchstabiere, das enttäuscht mich."

„Bei allem Respekt, mein Lord", unterbrach da Lestrange den Redefluss: „Das ist ungerecht."

„Wie bitte?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass Abraxas seinen Freund am liebsten zum Schweigen gebracht hätte, doch Lestrange war nicht aufzuhalten. Selbstsicher und voller Kälte erklärte er: „Wir sind nicht wie Humphrey. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in seinem Hirn vorgeht, aber viel kann es nicht sein. Ich jedenfalls verstehe absolut, was Ihr vorhabt, mein Lord. Bitte unterstellt uns nicht allen Humphreys Einfältigkeit."

Tom bebte beinahe vor Zorn über die Selbstgefälligkeit von Lestrange, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben: „So. Meinst du. Erläutere, bitte."

Ein abfälliges Grinsen huschte über Lestranges Gesicht, ehe er ansetzte: „Miss Dumbledore ist die Nichte von unserem hochgeschätzten Professor. Zufällig ist sie auch mächtig und dir nicht sonderlich wohlgesonnen. Es wäre ein Geniestreich, wenn es Euch gelänge, sie zu verführen. Es wäre eine Schwachstelle im Panzer von Dumbledore. Niemandem ist gedient, wenn sie voller Abscheu über unsere kleine Runde hier denkt. Und die Handlung von Humphrey war nun wirklich nicht … einladend. Dass er nicht verstanden hat, was der Plan ist, ist mir wirklich unbegreiflich."

Lange blickte Tom den Jungen vor sich an. Rufus Lestrange war definitiv der klügste in dieser Runde, er war gerissen und hatte keine Scheu, offen mit ihm, Lord Voldemort zu sein. Er schätzte Klugheit, er konnte gerissene Gefolgsmänner gebrauchen. Dennoch gefiel ihm die Art, wie Lestrange mit ihm gesprochen hatte, nicht. Er mochte aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie kommen, doch das gab ihm nicht das Recht, auf ihn, den Erben Slytherins, herabzuschauen. Unter keinen Umständen durfte Lestrange den Eindruck gewinnen, über den anderen zu stehen. Oder gar auf derselben Stufe wie Tom selbst.

„Crucio."

Entsetzt traten Abraxas, Orion und Nott einen Schritt zurück, als Lestrange vom Fluch getroffen zu Boden sank. Ausdruckslos hielt Tom den Stab auf seinen Anhänger gerichtet, während dieser sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen es ihm schwer fiel, wirklich ruhig zu wirken. Zu sehr genoss er das Gefühl, diesen überheblichen Idioten wie einen Wurm am Boden zu sehen. Ebenso war ihm bewusst, dass die selbstverständliche Art und Weise, mit der er Unverzeihliche wirken konnte, beängstigend auf die anderen wirken musste. Er hatte sie üben lassen, hatte sie aufgefordert, sich gegenseitig mit einem Imperius oder dem Cruciatus zu belegen, doch keinem war es gelungen. Ihnen allen fehlte der Wille. Was nur war so schwer daran, anderen Menschen Schmerzen zufügen zu wollen?

Schließlich unterbrach er den Fluch, um sich wieder Avery zu widmen. Dieser war inzwischen ohnmächtig geworden, doch eine schnelle Überprüfung seines Pulses ergab, dass er noch am Leben war. Lächelnd hob Tom auch diesen Zauberspruch auf, während er darauf wartete, dass Lestrange sich vom Boden erhob.

„Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, einen intelligenten Mann wie dich in meinen Reihen zu haben, Lestrange", sagte er dann voller Freundlichkeit. Es amüsierte ihn, wie viel Hass ihm aus den grünen Augen entgegen leuchtete. Sollte Lestrange ihn ruhig hassen, folgen würde er ihm trotzdem. Absichtlich langsam trat Tom auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann sagte er eiskalt: „Ich wünsche nie wieder, Widerworte von dir zu hören. Oder unterbrochen zu werden. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Die anderen drei Männer hielten hörbar die Luft an, während Lestrange mit sich rang. Doch schließlich gab er nach: „Ja."

„Wie war das?", hakte Tom nach.

„Ja, mein Lord", presste Lestrange angespannt zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Zufrieden zog Tom ihn in eine Umarmung: „Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Du bist ein wertvoller Gefolgsmann, Rufus."

„Ihr ehrt mich, mein Lord."

Lächelnd trat Tom wieder einen Schritt zurück. Es war so belustigend, wie sie sich vor ihm in den Staub warfen, ohne dass er sich wirklich anstrengen musste. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, er hätte laut gelacht, doch dazu war gerade nicht die rechte Zeit.

„Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, warum die Bestrafung von Avery notwendig war, meine Freunde", sagte er schließlich: „Ihr wisst, ich bin auf euch angewiesen, ich brauche euch. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass meine Pläne durch voreilige Handlungen eurerseits zerstört werden. Wenn ich solches Verhalten nicht im Keim ersticke, werden wir es niemals zu wahrer Größe schaffen."

Es wunderte Tom nicht, dass insbesondere Orion Black daraufhin eifrig nickte. Er war der jüngste in der Runde, und obwohl Orion nicht dumm war, fehlte ihm der Stolz, den die anderen schon hatten. Vielleicht hatte Orion Angst vor ihm, aber er würde ihm bis ans Ende der Welt folgen. Peter Nott war undurchschaubar wie immer, Lestrange kämpfte mit den Nachwirkungen des Folterfluches und Abraxas … Abraxas.

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Außer du, Abraxas, ich brauche deine Hilfe mit Avery."

Die übrigen drei beeilten sich, die Kammer zu verlassen. Auch das war eine Sache, die Tom immer wieder amüsierte: die Angst seiner Anhänger vor dem Monster der Kammer. Als ob man vor einem Basilisken Angst haben müsste.

„Tom", sagte Abraxas leise zu ihm: „Warum hast du mir nicht sofort erzählt, was mit Hermine geschehen ist? Warum hast du Avery nicht gemeldet? Was er getan hat …"

„Er hat gar nichts getan", schnitt Tom seinem Freund das Wort ab. Es war eine Schande, dass es Hermine irgendwie geschafft hatte, Abraxas von sich zu begeistern. Ein Malfoy war so viel wert in dieser Welt, aber ein Malfoy, der vor Liebe blind war, konnte eine Bedrohung darstellen. Sachlich erklärte er: „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Anhänger zu verlieren, Abraxas. Wir sind schon jetzt viel zu wenige. Und überlege nur mal, was mit Hermine geschehen wäre, wenn ich es gemeldet hätte. Egal, wie unschuldig sie an dem Vorfall gewesen wäre, Gerüchte hätten die Runde gemacht. Willst du das?"

„Nein", erwiderte Abraxas langsam, doch er war offensichtlich noch nicht zufrieden. Während er Avery vorsichtig hochhob, um ihn die Stufen aus der Kammer heraus hochzutragen, fuhr er fort: „Das war aber nicht der Grund, warum du geschwiegen hast, oder? Ist das, was Rufus gesagt hat, wahr? Willst du Hermine wirklich ausnutzen?"

Genervt schloss Tom die Augen und blieb stehen: „Abraxas. Wir sind nun schon solange befreundet. Du warst der erste, dem ich von meinen Plänen erzählt habe. Willst du mich ernsthaft in Frage stellen?"

Zu Toms Zufriedenheit konnte er sehen, wie sich Schweiß auf der Stirn von Abraxas bildete, doch sein Freund gab nicht nach: „Ich will dich nicht in Frage stellen. Ich verstehe nur nicht, welche Rolle sie spielen soll."

„Wenn du nicht mein bester Freund wärst, Abraxas", sagte Tom betont langsam, „würde ich deine Fragen nicht so gelassen sehen. Doch da du nun einmal mein ältester, bester, loyalster Freund bist, werde ich einfach so tun, als hätte ich nicht gehört, was du eben gesagt hast."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, setzte Tom den Weg aus der Kammer fort. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Abraxas so interessiert an Hermine war. Es ging niemandem etwas an, was er mit einem Mädchen anstellte, und schon gar nicht hatten seine Anhänger das Recht, ihn in Frage zu stellen. Wenn er nicht noch immer darauf angewiesen gewesen wäre, dass ihm alle freundlich gesonnen waren, hätte er mit Abraxas dasselbe getan wie mit Avery. Doch er brauchte den Zuspruch, denn kein Name in der Zaubererwelt öffnete so viele Türen wie der von Malfoy. Einen Avery konnte er foltern, selbst jemanden wie Lestrange. Aber wenn er den Stab gegen einen Malfoy erhob, könnte die Unterstützung der anderen schnell wegbrechen.

Außerdem gab es für den Augenblick ein dringlicheres Problem: Er musste herausfinden, was genau zwischen Augusta Bargeworthy, Ignatius Prewett und Hermine vorgefallen war. Er bezweifelte, dass sie irgendetwas von Belang erzählt hatte, doch er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, aufgeblasene Gryffindors hinter sich herschnüffeln zu haben. Er musste etwas unternehmen.

Er wusste auch schon ganz genau, was.

* * *

_**Zum Nachdenken:** Da hat der gute Tom also eine Unterhaltung gehört, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Und er hat auch schon einen Plan, was er gegen Augusta, Ignatius &amp; Co tun will. Was meint ihr, was hat er vor? Und der arme Abraxas, der jetzt erfahren hat, was mit Hermine wirklich passiert ist, aber nur tatenlos daneben stehen kann, was wird er jetzt wohl tun?_


	32. V 6 - In seinen Fängen

_**Autor-Notiz:** Mit etwas Verspätung gibt es nun das neueste Kapitel! Der Umzug stresst mich gerade wirklich sehr, deswegen hat sich dieses etwas verzögert, tut mir leid!_

* * *

**~ { V.6 } ~**

**~ { In seinen Fängen } ~**

Tom hatte sie eingeladen, das Mittagessen an diesem Montag mit ihm zusammen im Studierzimmer im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum einzunehmen. Hermine musste ihn gar nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass er vorhatte, mit ihr irgendetwas unter vier Augen zu besprechen, daher lächelte sie nur so freundlich wie möglich und willigte ein. Sie war immerhin seine Freundin und es war besser, wenn die übrigen Schüler keinen Verdacht schöpften, dass etwas anderes als romantische Gefühle ihre Beziehung bestimmte.

„Ich bin glücklich, dass du dich hier so gut eingelebt hast."

Überrascht ließ Hermine ihre Gabel sinken. Nachdem Tom die ersten Minuten sich schweigsam nur seiner Mahlzeit gewidmet hatte, hatte sie mit allen möglichen Dingen gerechnet, die er ansprechen wollte – und nun wollte er einfach nur ein wenig Smalltalk betreiben? Misstrauisch hob sie eine Augenbraue: „Wie meinst du das?"

Sorgsam legte Tom sein Besteck zur Seite, ehe er die Ellbogen auf den Tisch stützte und sie über seine gefalteten Hände hinweg anschaute: „Ganz so, wie ich es sage: Ich freue mich, dass du Freunde finden konntest."

Verwirrt griff Hermine nach ihrem Glass Wasser, um einen Augenblick Zeit zu gewinnen, während sie über seine merkwürdige Aussage nachdachte. Mit Abraxas war sie doch nun nicht erst seit gestern befreundet, worauf also wollte er hinaus? Nachdem sie einen Schluck getrunken und das Glas zurückgestellt hatte, erwiderte sie: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst."

Ein Grinsen umspielte Toms Lippen, während er mit einer Hand über ihre Wange strich: „Oh, ich will so vieles von dir, Liebes, doch dafür ist jetzt nicht die Zeit."

Unwillkürlich errötete Hermine. Ihr nächtliches Abenteuer steckte ihr noch immer in den Knochen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, die Freitagnacht zu vergessen und zu verdrängen, wie sehr sie durch Toms Handlungen und Worte erregt gewesen war. Die Selbstsicherheit, mit der er ihr gegenüber sein Verlangen formulierte, sandte Hitze durch ihren Körper, egal, wie laut ihr Verstand sie anschrie. Sie holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, Tom ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in die Augen zu schauen: „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ich bin nicht erst seit gestern mit Abraxas befreundet und andere Freunde habe ich nicht. Wie auch, wenn dank deiner Taten alle Mädchen in Slytherin mich hassen und die Jungs sich nicht mehr trauen, mit mir alleine zu sprechen?"

Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter: „Und genau deswegen freue ich mich so sehr, dass du jenseits unseres Hauses Freunde finden konntest. Viele andere sind zu stolz, um mit anderen als Slytherin zu verkehren, doch du gehst mit gutem Beispiel voran und gewinnst ausgerechnet Schüler aus Gryffindor für dich. Es ist wirklich klug, über den Tellerrand zu schauen, wenn man unter den naheliegenden Menschen keine Freunde finden kann."

Seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Wange und seinen Daumen streichelte hauchzart um ihren Mundwinkel herum, doch Hermine registrierte dies kaum. Zu entsetzt war sie davon, dass Tom so schnell mitbekommen hatte, dass sie mehr als nur bekannt mit Ignatius Prewett und Augusta Bargeworthy war. Oder hatte er gar Wind bekommen von ihrem Gespräch mit Augusta? Ein Zittern erfasste ihren Körper.

„Aber warum wirst du blass, Liebes?", erkundigte Tom sich direkt: „Ist es dir so unangenehm, als Schlange mit den Löwen befreundet zu sein? Es gibt keinen Grund, dich dafür zu schämen, wirklich nicht, ich heiße jede Handlung, die zum Hausfrieden beitragen kann, mehr als willkommen!"

Entschlossen griff Hermine nach der Hand, die sie immer noch streichelte, und zog sie von ihrem Gesicht weg: „Ich bin gewiss nicht mit irgendwem aus Gryffindor befreundet. Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf diese Idee kommst."

„Hermine", gab Tom nun ebenso ernst zurück, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen: „Ich dachte, unsere Beziehung ist vor allem durch Aufrichtigkeit gekennzeichnet. Von Anfang an habe ich mich dir ohne Lüge, ohne Maske präsentiert, kein anderer kennt mich so gut wie du. Ich habe nie etwas vor dir verschwiegen, so gerne ich es auch wollte. Wieso also lügst du mich jetzt an?"

Beinahe hätte Hermine laut aufgelacht. Gewiss, er war immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen, er hatte niemals etwas vor ihr verschwiegen. Aber sicher. Sie hatte fest vor, dieses Mal nicht kleinbeizugeben, keinen Rückzieher zu machen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln spiegelte sie seine Geste und legte ihm ihrerseits eine Hand auf die Wange: „Aber ich lüge nicht, Liebster. Es bestürzt mich, dass du so wenig Vertrauen in mich, deine Freundin, hast, dass du mir nicht einmal dann glaubst, wenn ich voller Aufrichtigkeit bin. Es gibt für mich nur dich, Tom, und das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich. Wo du bist, ist kein Platz für irgendjemand anderen."

Hart packte Tom sie bei ihrem Handgelenk und Hermine meinte, seine Augen für einen Wimpernschlag rot aufblitzen zu sehen, doch sein gewohntes Lächeln war so schnell wieder da, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob sie sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er sie aus ihrem Sessel auf seinen Schoß: „Ach, geliebte Hermine, du musst noch so viel lernen. Es schmeichelt mir, dass du mir so einen großen Platz in deinem Herzen einräumst, und doch sprechen die Fakten gegen dich."

Kerzengerade saß Hermine auf seinen Oberschenkeln und versuchte, die körperliche Nähe so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Sie war sich sicher, dass sein intimer Umgang mit ihr für diese Zeit völlig unangemessen war, doch sie wusste, sie konnte sich nicht darüber beschweren. Stattdessen fragte sie so unschuldig wie möglich nach: „Die Fakten?"

Mit einem Arm hielt Tom sie nah an seine Brust gepresst, während die freie Hand zärtlich, aber unnachgiebig die nackte Haut unter ihrem Rock streichelte: „Zufällig traf ich gestern in Hogsmeade auf Mr. Prewett, dem jungen Mann aus Gryffindor, mit dem du schon einige Worte gewechselt hast. Er war in Begleitung von Mr. Longbottom und Miss Bargeworthy und alle drei schienen sehr besorgt um sie. Insbesondere die junge Miss Bargeworthy betonte mehrfach, wie sehr sie sich über die Freundschaft zu dir freut. Warum also leugnest du deine neuen Freunde? Du tust ihnen Unrecht!"

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Wie um alles in der Welt war es dazu gekommen, dass die drei sich mit Tom unterhalten hatten? Hatte sie Augusta gegenüber nicht deutlich genug gemacht, dass sie sich raushalten sollten? Natürlich, wenn sie selbst in der Situation gewesen wäre, hätte mindestens Harry darauf bestanden, sich unbedingt einzumischen, aber es konnte doch nicht sein, dass alle Gryffindors so leichtsinnig waren? Sie schluckte. Trotz all ihrer Bemühungen schien sie nun doch drei gute Seelen in den Abgrund gerissen zu haben. Und dass sie so lange geleugnet hatte, mit ihnen befreundet zu sein, würde die Sache nur noch zwielichtiger erscheinen lassen. Ganz gewiss war Tom bereits jetzt so misstrauisch und hatte alle möglichen Verdächtigungen. Sie musste einen Weg finden, die Wogen so gut es ging zu glätten.

„Ach", sagte Hermine leichthin, als sei es eine völlig uninteressante Sache, „ich wusste nicht, dass du von Miss Bargeworthy sprichst. In der Tat, Mr. Prewett hat uns miteinander bekannt gemacht und ich weiß auch, wie gerne sie meine Freundin wäre, sie hat es mehrfach gesagt. Doch ganz ehrlich, sie wollte die ganze Zeit nur über dich reden, Tom. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich für mich interessiert oder für meine Freundschaft, sie ist einfach nur eines von vielen verliebten Mädchen. Bestimmt dachte sie, die Bekanntschaft zwischen Mr. Prewett und mir wäre ausreichend, dass ich ihr alles Mögliche über dich erzähle, aber das ist nicht mein Stil. Ich halte nicht viel von Klatsch und Tratsch. Entsprechend betrachte ich Miss Bargeworthy auch nicht als Freundin, egal, was sie dir erzählt hat."

Zufrieden mit ihrer Ausrede, die immerhin dem ursprünglichen Plan der Gryffindors sehr nahe kam, schaute sie zu Tom hinab. Es überraschte sie, die ausdruckslose Maske vorzufinden, die er immer dann trug, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht zeigen wollte, aber zu aufgewühlt war, um ein freundliches Lächeln zu zeigen. Verunsichert rutschte sie auf seinem Schoß hin und her – und bemerkte plötzlich, dass seine Hand sich nicht mehr zwischen ihren Beinen bewegte, sondern einfach nur mit festem Griff auf der Innenseite ihres Schenkels ruhte. Worüber dachte er so angestrengt nach? Er hatte keinen Grund, ihre Lüge anzuzweifeln!

„Sie interessiert sich also nur für mich, meinst du?", hakte er schließlich nach. Erleichtert, dass er die Lüge offenbar doch geschluckt hatte, nickte Hermine bestätigend: „Ja, wie ich schon sagte, sie ist nicht anders als die anderen Mädchen. Ich bin völlig uninteressant für sie und entsprechend ist sie auch völlig uninteressant für mich."

Langsam zog Tom seine Hand unter ihrem Rock hervor, um sie dann mit beiden Armen umschlungen fester an seine Brust zu pressen. Zärtlich strich er durch ihr Haar: „Arme Hermine. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass du eine Freundin finden konntest. Glaub mir, ich will nur dein Bestes, ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Aber wenn du mir sagst, dass Miss Bargeworthy für dich nicht als Freundin in Frage kommt, dann glaube ich dir das natürlich."

Erleichtert schloss Hermine die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. Für den Augenblick war die Gefahr abgewandt. Nun musste sie nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Tom sie niemals zusammen mit Augusta irgendwo sah. Sie musste unbedingt verhindern, dass er eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen vermutete.

oOoOoOo

"Mein guter Orion, ich glaube, deine Freundschaft zu Miss Bargeworthy könnte sich als wertvoll erweisen."

Überrascht schaute der junge Slytherin zu seinem neuen Freund und Anführer auf. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum Tom sich an diesem Abend direkt neben ihn auf das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt hatte, dann aber schweigsam geblieben war. Unbehaglich klappte er den Roman zu, in dem er zuvor gelesen hatte, und drehte sich zu Tom um: "Das verwundert mich nun aber. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du sonderlich erfreut gewesen warst…"

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln erschien auf Toms Lippen: "Es war mehr der Inhalt eurer Unterhaltung, der mich gestört hatte. Doch im Lichte meiner neuesten Erkenntnisse wäre ein zweites solches Gespräch recht hilfreich."

Jetzt war Orion wirklich neugierig: "Erkenntnisse?"

"Ich kann hier schwerlich ins Detail gehen", erwiderte Tom mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf die übrigen anwesenden Schüler, "doch lass es mich so formulieren: Unsere Freunde aus Gryffindor interessieren sich für die falschen Aspekte meiner Person."

Orion verstand augenblicklich. Besorgt senkte er die Stimme: "Ist das meine Schuld, Tom? Hat mein Gespräch mit Miss Bargeworthy so viel Schaden angerichtet?"

Noch immer lächelte Tom: "Du bist wirklich ein guter Junge, Orion. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es scheint, ihr Interesse hat seinen Ursprung in einer anderen Quelle. Nein, frag mich nicht danach", wehrte er direkt ab, als Orion nachhaken wollte, "ich kenne diese Quelle, aber das ist für dich nicht weiter von Belang. Für den Augenblick kannst du mir am besten helfen, wenn du mit Miss Bargeworthy erneut sprichst und genauer fragst, wie tief ihre romantischen Gefühle für mich wirklich gehen. Solltest du auch nur den geringsten Verdacht haben, dass ihr Interesse nicht aus Liebe stammt, gestattet ich dir, dass du dich ganz allgemein negativ über mich äußerst. Ich wäre sehr an ihrer Reaktion darauf interessiert."

Aufgeregte Nervosität erfasste Orion. Er begriff augenblicklich, dass Tom ihn als Spion für ihre geheime Sache einsetzen wollte und ihm so die Möglichkeit gab, seinen vorigen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Aufnahme, dass er sich nützlich fühlte und mitbekam, wie Tom seine Pläne voran trieb. Das machte ihn unsagbar stolz, denn er hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Tom niemandem genug zutraute, um wichtige Aufgaben zu delegieren. Dass nun ausgerechnet er, der jüngste im Bunde, spionieren gehen sollte, war ebenso unerwartet wie erfreulich.

"Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben, den Anschein zu erwecken, dass man mit mir offen schlecht über dich reden kann!", flüsterte er Tom grinsend zu. Als Antwort packte dieser ihn an der Schulter und nickte zufrieden. Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht es ihm fiel, Lob und Anerkennung von Tom nicht als herablassende Überheblichkeit, sondern als wertvolle Respektsbekundung anzunehmen. Er war immerhin ein Black und als solcher kannte er seine Bedeutung in der Zaubererwelt nur zu genau. Von jedem anderen hätte er ein Verhalten, wie Tom es zeigte, als Beleidigung empfunden, doch da war etwas an ihm, eine Aura der Macht, irgendetwas Ungreifbares, das ihn ganz natürlich über die anderen hob. Und diese Aura war es auch, die Orion keine Sekunde daran zweifeln ließ, dass Tom seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen würde. Bei jedem anderen Zauberer, insbesondere einem, der noch zur Schule ging, hätte Orion vermutlich nur gelacht und die Ideen als Größenwahnsinn abgetan, doch nicht bei Tom. Bei ihm war es keine Frage des Ob, sondern des Wann er den Plan umsetzen würde.

"Darf man sich zu euch setzen oder störe ich eine geheime Konversation?"

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen richtete Orion unwillig den Blick auf Avery. Er hatte den kurzen Moment mit Tom alleine genossen, und dass nun ausgerechnet er ihre Zweisamkeit unterbrach, störte ihn gewaltig. Wenn er Avery gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich so schnell nicht mehr mit Tom gesprochen. Zumindest nicht ohne Aufforderung.

"Aber nein, du bist immer herzlich willkommen", erwiderte Tom mit einem Nicken und deutete auf den Sessel neben sich selbst. Es war Orion ein Rätsel, woher Tom den guten Willen nahm, Avery gegenüber immer noch freundlich zu bleiben. Selbst, wenn das Mädchen nicht seine Freundin gewesen wäre, hätte Orion selbst einen Mann wie Avery so leicht nicht mehr als Gesellschaft ertragen können. Alleine der Gedanke an das, was er vorgehabt hatte, bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Wieso duldete Tom ihn immer noch in den Reihen seiner engsten Vertrauten?

"Hast du dich gut erholt?", erkundigte Tom sich so leichtfertig, als hätte Avery nur eine harmlose Erkältung gehabt. Doch zu Orions Erstaunen blieb der ebenso gelassen: "Aber natürlich. Wenn man versteht, warum man bestraft wird, erträgt man Schmerzen viel leichter."

"Es freut mich, dass du einsichtig bist", kam die wohlwollende Erwiderung: "Ich kann also darauf vertrauen, dass du gelernt hast?"

Ein grimmiger Ausdruck trat auf Averys Gesicht: "Ich bin nicht Rufus, Tom, aber das wusstest du schon vorher. Ich bin kein Mann für's Pläne schmieden oder Intrigen spinnen, das liegt mir einfach nicht. Aber ich werde in Zukunft immer fragen, wenn ich etwas tun will, was dich betreffen könnte."

Orion konnte ein ungläubiges Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Avery war an Dreistigkeit nicht zu überbieten. Andererseits musste man ihm wohl zugute halten, dass er zumindest selbst wusste, wie dumm er war. Männer wie ihn brauchte man vermutlich immer, ausführende Handlanger, die ohne zu fragen einfach taten, was von ihnen verlangt wurde. Es war in diesem Moment, während er Tom anschaute, wie er voller Verachtung und Mitleid auf Avery herabschaute, dass Orion sich schwor, niemals selbst nur Fußvolk zu sein. Er würde die Aufgabe, die Tom ihm gestellt hatte, ausführen und ihn beeindrucken mit allem, was er aus Augusta Bargeworthy herauskitzeln konnte, und damit würde er Tom zeigen, was für ein wertvoller Mitstreiter er war. Er war vielleicht auch nicht so gerissen wie Rufus Lestrange, aber eines hatte er ihm voraus: Er wusste, dass Tom ihnen allen überlegen war und er würde es niemals wagen, seine Worte anzuzweifeln. Orion war sich sicher, dass sein absolutes Vertrauen auch mit eben solchem Vertrauen durch Tom erwidert werden würde, wenn er sich nur immer und immer wieder unter Beweis stellte.

Er würde an Toms Seite stehen, wenn sie die Muggel endgültig unterwarfen, er würde seine rechte Hand sein, wenn sie die Zaubererwelt neu ordneten. Die Familie Black würde die Malfoys noch übertrumpfen an Bedeutung und Macht, und er würde als der Ahnherr in die Geschichte eingehen, der das ermöglicht hatte. Von jemandem wie Lestrange oder Avery würde in Zukunft niemand mehr reden.


	33. V 7 - In seinen Fängen

_**Verzeiht die Verspätung mit diesem Kapitel, aber dafür bekommt ihr mit etwas Glück heute zwei. Vielleicht kann ich es damit wieder gutmachen? **_

* * *

**~ { V.7 } ~**

**~ { In seinen Fängen } ~**

Hermine war nicht entgangen, dass Tom heute ungewohnt abgelenkt wirkte auf ihrem gemeinsamen Gang von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu Geschichte. Seine Zerstreutheit war sogar so weit gegangen, dass er tatsächlich noch einmal zum Unterrichtsraum hatte zurückkehren müssen, um seine Feder zu holen. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass sie ausnahmsweise ohne ihn zur nächsten Stunde gehen durfte, doch sein Verhalten hatte sie mehr als misstrauisch gemacht, und so war sie mit ihm gegangen und wartete nun darauf, dass er seine Feder im Klassenraum fand.

Der Beginn der nächsten Stunde näherte sich und langsam trafen die ersten Schüler des fünften Jahrgangs ein, die nun offensichtlich Verteidigung hatten. Aus der Entfernung sah Hermine, wie Augusta Bargeworthy auf sie zukam. Augenblicklich verkrampfte sie sich innerlich. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war, dass Tom irgendeinen freundlichen Austausch zwischen ihr und diesem Mädchen sah. Sie wünschte, sie wäre in der Muggelwelt, da hätte sie einfach auf ihre Armbanduhr starren können, um Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Einige Schritte hinter Augusta lief auch ein Junge aus Slytherin, den Hermine als Orion Black erkannte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er ungeniert nach ihrem Duell mit Riddle gefragt hatte nach ihrer ersten Stunde in Verteidigung. Zu ihrer Überraschung holte er mit eiligen Schritten zu Augusta auf, um dann an ihrer Seite auf die Tür zum Klassenraum zuzusteuern.

Als Augusta an ihr vorbeiging, nickte sie Hermine kaum merklich zu, was diese ebenso unauffällig erwiderte. Von Tom fehlte noch immer jede Spur, entsprechend konnte sie die höfliche Geste ruhigen Gewissens erwidern. Angestrengt lauschte sie auf das leise Gespräch der beiden.

„… und jetzt wollen Sie mich vor ihm warnen?"

Augusta klang irritiert und Orion lief rot an. Neugierig trat Hermine einen Schritt näher an die Tür heran, um der Unterhaltung weiter lauschen zu können. Zu ihrem Glück war das ungleiche Paar direkt hinter dem Eingang stehen geblieben und tuschelte nun leise im Stehen weiter.

„Ich weiß, es muss Ihnen merkwürdig erscheinen, dass ich erst über Tom Riddle schweigen wollte und nun mit solchen Worten komme, doch bitte glauben Sie mir, Miss Bargeworthy …"

Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Was dachte Augusta sich dabei, ausgerechnet mit einem Slytherin-Schüler über Tom zu sprechen? Und wovor genau wollte der junge Black sie warnen, immerhin hatte er zuvor stets wie ein glühender Anhänger gewirkt. Nervös wischte sie sich ihre schwitzenden Hände an ihrem Rock ab und lehnte sich noch näher an die Tür.

„Ich habe Ihnen doch bei unserem ersten Gespräch schon von seinen außerschulischen Aktivitäten erzählt", fuhr Orion hastig fort, „und ich fürchte, sie sind wahrlich nicht guter Natur. Ich glaube, unser Schulsprecher ist ein durch und durch böser Mensch."

Stille folgte, während Hermine versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Meinte er das ernst? Dachte er tatsächlich so über sein Idol? Aber soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, waren die Blacks nicht gerade Feinde von Lord Voldemort gewesen. Immerhin hatten sie Sirius aus der Familie gelöscht, weil er sich angeblich mit den falschen Zauberern angefreundet hatte.

„Wollen wir?"

Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine herum. Wie aus dem Nichts stand Tom neben ihr und lächelte sie unschuldig an. Mit rasendem Herzen und immer noch unstetem Atem nickte sie lediglich, ehe sie sich bei ihm einhake. Ihr entging nicht, dass er noch einmal kurz zurückschaute und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Ausdruck grimmiger Zufriedenheit über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Deine neue Freundin scheint ein wahrlich großes Herz zu haben", begann er im Plauderton, während sie mit gemessenen, aber zügigen Schritten zum Klassenraum für Geschichte gingen.

„Bitte?", fragte Hermine irritiert. Sie war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas vor sich ging, was sie bemerken sollte, doch einfach nicht sah.

„Ich meine, sie freundet sich nicht nur mit einer Schülerin aus Slytherin an, sondern gleich mehreren."

Da war etwas in Toms Stimme, was sie nervös machte. Es war, als winke er mit einem ganzen Zaun, doch sie begriff nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. Unsicher lächelte sie: „Vielleicht konnte ich ihr beweisen, dass nicht alle Schlangen nur aus Giftzähnen bestehen?"

Ein munteres Lachen ertönte: „Ein schönes Bild. Bei dir würde man tatsächlich vergebens nach einem Giftzahn suchen."

„So, wie ich Mr. Black bisher kennenlernen durfte, ist das bei ihm auch der Fall", erwiderte Hermine ungerührt. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich heute von Tom provozieren zu lassen. Sollte er doch nur seine abfälligen Bemerkungen über ihre mangelnde Gerissenheit machen. Er wusste nicht, woran er wirklich bei ihr war.

„Siehst du, und genau das meine ich, mein Herz", gab Tom zurück. Er blieb vor der Tür zum Klassenraum stehen und drehte sich ihr direkt zu. Die übrigen Schüler waren bereits eingetreten, da die Stunde in Kürze beginnen würde. Da sie ganz alleine auf dem Flur waren und niemand sie beobachten konnte, ließ er ein Stück seiner Maske fallen. Betont liebevoll legte er ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn, um sie zu zwingen, zu ihm aufzusehen: „Du, Hermine, bist so weit davon entfernt, eine Schlange zu sein, dass du genauso gut ein verirrtes Häschen sein könntest. Du unterschätzt deine Mitschüler mit solch einer Gewohnheit, dass ich mich wirklich bemühen muss, nicht laut zu lachen."

Wütend ballte Hermine ihre Fäuste: „Und wer war es, der mich mehrfach unterschätzt hat? Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass es eben jener Herr war, der sich selbst für den König der Schlangen hält."

Jegliche Belustigung verschwand aus Toms Gesicht und die Finger, die zuvor unter ihrem Kinn gelegen hatten, wanderten hinunter zu ihrem Hals, wo er mit leichtem Druck zupackte: „Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde. Und nun, sage mir, Liebste, wann war das letzte Mal, dass ich dich unterschätzt habe?"

„Wer weiß?", zischte Hermine erbost: „Ich werde dich wohl kaum darauf stoßen, wenn ich bemerke, dass du mich unterschätzt. So offen gehe ich mit meinen Karten nun auch wieder nicht um!"

Seine Überheblichkeit machte sie rasend. Natürlich hatte sie sich darum bemüht, ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen und den Eindruck zu erwecken, als hätte er sie fest im Griff. Aber die Selbstsicherheit, mit der er schlecht über sie sprach, weckten ehrgeizige und vor allem leicht reizbare Monster in ihrem Innern. Sie war nicht dumm. Sie war nicht naiv. Sie war nur einfach nicht intrigant und hinterhältig.

Lange starrte Tom sie nur, unergründlich, als hoffte er, ihr auf den Grund der Seele schauen zu können. Unwillkürlich fürchtete Hermine, dass er mit Legilimentik in ihren Kopf eindringen würde, doch sie wusste, selbst wenn sie es nicht abwehren konnte, sie würde es spüren und den Zauber erkennen. Noch hatte er ihn nie gegen sie eingesetzt.

Erst, als die leise schlurfenden Schritte von Professor Binns hörbar wurden, ließ Tom von ihr ab. Schweigend betraten sie nacheinander den Klassenraum, ebenso schweigend nahmen sie nebeneinander Platz. Hermine fragte sich schon, ob es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte, da flüsterte er ihr leise zu: „Das hier ist noch nicht ausdiskutiert. Ich werde für unsere Lernstunde am Freitag eine ganz besondere Lektion vorbereiten. Freu dich drauf."

oOoOoOo

„Ich traue der ganzen Sache nicht."

Es hatte noch zwei Tage gedauert, doch endlich war es Augusta gelungen, zusammen mit Markus und Ignatius einen Rundgang um den See zu machen, um ihr Gespräch mit Orion zu besprechen. Jetzt hatte sie endlich alles erzählt, doch die Reaktion ihrer Freunde war nicht so, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte sie nach.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Black plötzlich so schlecht über Riddle redet. Ist er nicht eigentlich einer seiner engeren Freunde?"

„Es ist gar nicht plötzlich", widersprach Augusta, während sie sich auf einer der vielen Bänke entlang des Rundweges niederließ. Die beiden Männer stellten sich an den Rand des Gewässers und schauten sie skeptisch an. Frustriert erläuterte sie: „Als ich ihn das erste Mal auf Riddle angesprochen habe, hat doch schon durchgeklungen, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich mich nicht für ihn interessiere. Und das klang wirklich nach einer Warnung. Warum sollte Orion mich vor Riddle warnen, wenn er nicht schlecht von ihm denkt?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung ergriff Markus darauf das Wort: „So, wie du es damals geschildert hast, hat er dich nicht wirklich vor ihm gewarnt, sondern deutlich gemacht, dass du dich fernhalten sollst. Auf mich wirkte deine Darstellung des Gesprächs damals so, als wolle er nicht, dass du Riddle ablenkst."

„Exakt", nickte Ignatius, den Rücken zu ihr gedreht: „Er wurde wütend und abweisend, als du auf ihn zu sprechen kamst, und hat deutlich gemacht, dass du dich nicht für Riddle interessieren solltest. Nicht wie in er will dich schützen, sondern eher wie in er will Riddle bedeckt halten."

„Ihr wart gar nicht dabei!", entgegnete Augusta wutentbrannt. Es war nicht so sehr, dass sie den Worten ihrer Freunde keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte, sondern eher, dass sie sich schämte, Orion nicht mit mehr Misstrauen begegnet zu sein.

Als habe er ihr Unwohlsein bemerkt, schritt Markus auf sie zu, um sich neben sie zu setzen. Er nahm ihre kalte in Hand in die seine und sagte sanft: „Du hast ein gutes Herz, Augusta. Es ist dir hoch anzurechnen, dass du nicht jedem als erstes unterstellst, dass er lügt und betrügt."

„Na, na, alter Schleimer", unterbrach Ignatius seinen besten Freund: „Nur, weil du endlich dazu übergegangen bist, Augusta zu duzen, heißt das nicht, dass du sofort so vertraut mit ihr umgehen solltest. Zügle deinen Charme."

Errötend rückte Markus ein Stück von ihr weg, doch sie verhinderte, dass er ihre Hand losließ. Seine Wärme gab ihr Kraft. Mit einem traurigen Blick flüsterte sie: „Vielleicht hätte ich diesmal vorsichtiger sein sollen. Gesundes Misstrauen ist sicher nie verkehrt."

Fürsorglich strich Ignatius ihr über den Kopf: „Na, komm, verfalle jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid. Immerhin hast du nichts gesagt, was dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Das Gespräch war doch völlig unverfänglich."

Unwillkürlich drückte Augusta die Hand von Markus fester. Sie hatte ihren beiden Freunden einen Teil des Gespräches verschwiegen, weil selbst sie sofort gespürt hatte, dass sie sich damit zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte. Sollte Orion tatsächlich gelogen haben, sollte er wirklich nur vorgegeben haben, schlecht über Riddle zu denken, könnte der Teil ihr zum Verhängnis werden. Sie betete, dass sie sich alle täuschten und kein Wort ihrer Unterhaltung an Riddles Ohr dringen würde.

oOoOoOo

Angespannt beobachtete Orion, wie Tom in seinem Zimmer vor ihm auf und ab ging. Er hatte auf die richtige Gelegenheit gewartet, um von dem Gespräch mit Augusta zu erzählen. Oder, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, er hatte gezögert, was genau er Tom erzählen sollte. Denn er mochte Augusta, sie waren nicht umsonst so etwas Ähnliches wie Freunde. Doch was er zu berichten hatte, würde bei Tom nicht auf Gegenliebe stoßen, das hatte er gewusst, und so hatte er den Moment der Wahrheit hinaus gezögert. Am Ende jedoch hatte seine Loyalität gesiegt.

Schließlich blieb Tom stehen und schaute ausdruckslos auf sein Bett, als könnte er dort etwas sehen, was Orion verborgen blieb. Leise, aber trotzdem deutlich vernehmbar, sagte er: „Augusta Bargeworthy und ihre Freunde sind deutlich zu neugierig. Ich werde dem ein Ende bereiten."

Orion schluckte: „Was hast du vor?"

Langsam drehte Tom sich zu ihm um, während er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und gedankenverloren mit einer Hand über die Decke streichelte: „Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich eine Ahnung habe, aus welcher Richtung das plötzliche Interesse unserer Gryffindor-Freunde stammt, nicht wahr? Dass ich weiß, wer die Quelle ist."

„Ja, aber du wolltest nicht sagen, wer es ist."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Toms Lippen, doch der eiskalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte Orion deutlich, dass sein Freund und Meister gerade in einer gefährlichen Stimmung war. Immer noch leise erwiderte Tom: „Das werde ich auch jetzt nicht. Aber sagen wir es so: Diese Person hat erst kürzlich von neuem meinen Unmut auf sich gezogen und braucht eine kleine Erinnerung daran, mit wem sie es zu tun hat. Ich denke, das kann ich gut mit einem Hinweis an deine Freundin Augusta verbinden."

Orion erbleichte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, von wem Tom sprach, doch die Andeutung war mehr als ausreichend: „Du meinst so wie dein Hinweis für Avery?"

„Nein", wehrte Tom grinsend ab, ein Funkel in seinen Augen, das Orion noch nie gesehen hatte: „Jeder Mensch ist anders. Avery beispielsweise ist eher von der schlichten, groben Sorte, er braucht direkte Hinweise, um zu verstehen, also habe ich ihn direkt und grob behandelt. Miss Bargeworthy hingegen und ihre Quelle … das sind zarte Geschöpfe, dominiert von ihren Emotionen, klug, aber letztlich sensibel und gefühlsbetont. Ich muss ihnen keine Schmerzen zufügen, damit sie verstehen. Für solche Menschen habe ich … andere Methoden."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Orion, einen roten Schimmer in Toms Augen gesehen zu haben, doch es war so schnell vorbei, dass er sich sicher war, dass der Schein der Kerzen ihm bloß einen Streich gespielt hatte. Was jedoch blieb war dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das ihm einen Schauer den Rücken runter schickte. Er hatte vom Moment seiner Aufnahme in den elitären Kreis gewusst, dass Tom weniger Skrupel hatte als die meisten anderen, dass er ob seiner klaren, kalkulierten Zukunftspläne in der Lage war, emotionslos zu tun, was die Situation erforderte. Doch der Tom, der jetzt vor ihm auf dem Bett saß, dieser Tom war nicht gefühlskalt oder kalkulierend. Dieser Tom schien sich regelrecht darauf zu freuen, Augusta und diese mysteriöse Quelle zu bestrafen. Zitternd senkte Orion den Blick.

Er bemerkte erst, dass Tom vom Bett aufgestanden war, als zwei dunkle Schuhe in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten. Rasch erhob er sich ebenfalls und schaute zu dem größeren Jungen auf. Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Wange, während Tom sich ein Stück zu ihm hinunter beugte. Er konnte den warmen Atem seines Freundes an seinem Nacken spüren, ebenso wie er sich nur zu bewusst war, dass Toms Daumen nur einen Hauch über seinen Lippen verweilte.

„Du bist ein guter Junge, Orion", flüstere ihm Tom leise ins Ohr: „Du hast mir heute einen guten Dienst erwiesen, ich bin stolz auf dich. Das wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben. Ich verspreche es dir."

Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Schwer atmend starrte Orion geradewegs auf die lose Krawatte seines Gegenübers, während er verzweifelt versuchte, seine unnatürliche Nervosität loszuwerden. Tom war gutaussehend, das konnte auch ein Mann anerkennen. Tom mochte es, unter vier Augen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zu sprechen. Tom lobte immer, wenn jemand Lob verdiente. Dass sich sein Atem so unnatürlich beschleunigt hatte, dass sein Herz schlug wie verrückt und er sich merkwürdig befangen fühlte, war einfach … völlig deplatziert.

Ein kaum hörbares Lachen ertönte, ehe Tom einen Schritt zurücktrat: „Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Hastig, immer noch unfähig, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, flüchtete Orion aus dem Zimmer.


	34. V 8 - In seinen Fängen

_**Hey ihr Lieben. Wie versprochen gibt es heute zwei Teile! Damit ist das Kapitel "In seinen Fängen" abgeschlossen, ab nächster Woche beginnt dann Kapitel VI. Ich bin sehr gespannt, eure Meinung zu den Ereignissen hier zu hören - insbesondere zu Hermines Handlungen!**_

* * *

**~ { V.8 } ~**

**~ { In seinen Fängen }**

Nervös saß Hermine in dem abgelegenen Klassenraum tief in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Die Tatsache, dass Riddle ihre neueste Lernstunde in diese kühle Umgebung verlegt hatte, gab ihr die Hoffnung, dass nicht erneut etwas ... Intimes zwischen ihnen vorfallen würde. Auf der anderen Seite war sie sich nur zu bewusst, dass hier nicht nur Zaubersprüche, sondern auch die Lage des Raums selbst dazu beitragen würden, dass niemand etwas von ihrem Tun mitbekam. Das wiederum bereitete ihr Sorge.

Reuevoll dachte sie an den kleinen Knuddelmuff zurück. Gegen ihren Willen war sie von dem Ritual fasziniert gewesen und nachdem sie es erfolgreich durchgeführt hatte, war tatsächlich ihr Mitleid geschwunden. Ihr graute bei dem Gedanken, erneut irgendetwas in dieser Richtung tun zu müssen. Sie war ein bescheidener Mensch, sie hatte keinen Spaß daran, andere ihre Überlegenheit spüren zu lassen oder ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Dass sie sich so gut gefühlt hatte während des Rituals, war vermutlich ein von Riddle beabsichtigter Nebeneffekt. Oder vielleicht ging es bei dem Ritual tatsächlich gar nicht um das zu beherrschende Wesen, sondern um den Zauberer, der es ausführte. Vielleicht war dieses ungesunde Machtgefühl der eigentliche Sinn des Rituals.

Sie wusste es nicht. Egal, in welchen Büchern sie auf der Suche nach Antworten geblättert hatte, schwarzmagische Rituale waren nirgends erfasst. Vermutlich war es aber auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Hogwarts selbst in der verbotenen Abteilung keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über die wirklich dunklen Seiten der Magie hatte.

Leise Stimmen unterbrachen Hermines Gedanken. Sie war sich sicher, dass eine der beiden Stimmen zu Tom gehörte. Unterhielt er sich mit jemandem? Brachte er etwa einen weiteren Schüler mit? Etwa einen seiner treuen Todesser? Schweiß brach auf ihrer Stirn aus. Tom gegenüber konnte sie sich, so paradox es auch klang, viel natürlicher geben, in Gegenwart eines anderen Schülers aber musste sie sich zusammenreißen und ihre Maske aufrechterhalten. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie unter solcher Anstrengung eine Lernstunde heil überstehen würde.

Die Stimmen kamen näher und plötzlich erstarrte Hermine. Sie wusste, wen Tom da mitbrachte. Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie augenblicklich begriff, was der Inhalt der Lernstunde sein würde. Und warum es dazu notwendig war, fernab aller anderen Lebewesen zu sein. Hatte sie eine Wahl? Hatte sie irgendeinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation, konnte sie es irgendwie umgehen? Rechtfertigte ihre geheime Mission tatsächlich, was sie vermutlich gleich würde tun müssen?

„Nach Ihnen, Miss Bargeworthy", hörte sie seine sanfte Stimme von draußen, während langsam die Tür zum Klassenraum aufging. Verzweifelt bemühte Hermine sich darum, ihre Panik aus ihren Gesichtszügen fernzuhalten.

„Guten Abend, Hermine", richtete Tom das Wort an sie, kaum war er hinter Augusta in den Raum getreten: „Ich muss dich ja nicht mit der guten Miss Bargeworthy bekanntmachen, nicht wahr? Ich lief ihr zufällig gerade über den Weg und da kam mir spontan die Idee, sie zu unserer Lernstunde einzuladen. Immerhin scheint sie eine mindestens ebenso aufgeweckte junge Frau zu sein wie du, und Neugier sollte man niemals zügeln, meinst du nicht?"

Hermine schluckte, ehe sie antworten konnte: „Wahrlich ein lobenswerter Gedanke, Tom. Aber denkst du nicht, dass unsere Studien zu ... fortgeschritten sind für sie?"

„Aber nein, sie hat ein ganz außergewöhnliches Talent."

„Nun übertreiben Sie nicht, Mr. Riddle", wehrte Augusta ab, doch Hermine konnte sehen, dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte. Ihr war unbegreiflich, wie sie Tom hatte ins Netz gehen können – waren ihre Warnungen nicht genug gewesen? Hatte Augusta nicht selbst Misstrauen gegen ihn gehegt?

„Ich konnte mir diese Gelegenheit einfach schlecht entgehen lassen, Miss Dumbledore", erklärte Augusta, als habe sie Hermines fragenden Blick korrekt interpretiert: „Die beiden besten Schüler in Hogwarts ganz unter sich, ich musste einfach wissen, woran Sie arbeiten!"

Das verschwörerische Blinzeln, dass Augusta an sie richtete, ließ Hermine innerlich aufstöhnen. Dachte dieses Mädchen wirklich, dass sie irgendetwas herausfinden, irgendetwas erreichen würde, wenn sie sich so direkt einmischte? Erkannte sie eine Falle nicht, wenn sie vor ihr war? Ernst richtete sie den Blick auf Tom, der Augusta gerade einen Stuhl zurechtrückte. Er bemerkte ihren Ausdruck und erwiderte den Blick mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln. Die Falle war zugeschnappt, es gab kein Entkommen mehr.

„Miss Bargeworthy", ergriff Tom mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln das Wort: „Sie haben mich hierher begleitet, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was unsere abendlichen Studien beinhalten. Das ist natürlich mehr als unfair von mir und es ist Ihnen hochanzurechnen, dass Sie mich dennoch begleitet haben. Es zeigt beispielhaft Ihre überragende Neugier und Ihren Wissensdurst, ich gratuliere Ihnen zu diesen beiden bemerkenswerten Eigenschaften. Und weil Sie so freundlich zu uns waren, erlauben Sie mir, dass ich Sie nun erhelle."

Hermine schloss die Augen. Das stolze Leuchten in Augustas Augen zeigte ihr mehr als deutlich, dass das arme Mädchen noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, was hier geschehen würde. Sie konnte es einfach nicht mitansehen.

„Meine liebe Hermine hier", fuhr Tom fort und sie konnte seine Belustigung ob ihres Widerstrebens deutlich hören, „stagniert gerade ein wenig in ihrem Lernprozess. Gute Fortschritte zu Beginn, doch nun ging es nicht weiter. Ich habe lange nachgedacht, was ich tun kann, um ihr aus diesem Loch zu helfen – und da sind Sie erschienen. Sie sind der Schlüssel, damit Hermine endlich den nächsten Schritt tun kann."

Langsam atmete Hermine aus und öffnete die Augen wieder. Er hatte tatsächlich vor, was sie befürchtet hatte. Mit rauer Stimme fiel sie ihm ins Wort: „Du musst mich nicht so bloßstellen. Ich komme auch ganz gut ohne Miss Bargeworthy zurecht, wir können auf sie verzichten."

Ein verletzter Ausdruck erschien auf Augustas Gesicht, doch ehe sie protestieren konnte, widersprach Tom: „Ach, Hermine. Deine Motivation in Ehren, aber noch bin ich hier der Lehrmeister. Und ich weiß besser als du, was du brauchst. Es wird Zeit, dass du das anerkennst."

Sein Grinsen war, wenn möglich, noch breiter geworden. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ Hermine sich zurück in ihren Stuhl sinken. Es war hoffnungslos. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass ihr harmloses Gespräch mit Mr. Prewett über ihre vergessenen Dokumente aus dem Geschichtsunterricht solche Auswirkungen nach sich ziehen würden, sie hätte ihm niemals so herzlich gedankt. Wäre sie nicht ihrer Natur erlegen und hätte sich nicht begeistert über seine freundlichen Worte, seine eventuelle Verwandtschaft mit Ron und generell sein so einnehmendes Wesen gezeigt, niemals hätte sie sein Interesse oder gar seine Sorge geweckt. Und dann wären weder er noch Augusta in diese Sache mit reingezogen worden. Verdammte Neugier der Gryffindors!

„Kommen wir also zu Ihrer Rolle", richtete Tom das Wort wieder an Augusta. Er zückte mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie: „Ich muss ob der jetzt folgenden Ereignisse leider sicherstellen, dass Sie nicht zwischendrin der Mut verlässt, nehmen Sie mir das nicht übel, bitte?"

Und ehe das arme Mädchen begriffen hatte, was ihr geschah, hatten sich unsichtbare Fesseln um sie gelegt. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Stabes brachte Tom ihren Zauberstab in seine Gewalt und legte ihn gut sichtbar auf einen Tisch vor ihr ab.

Jetzt war von Augustas Begeisterung nichts mehr übrig: „Was soll das?"

„Oh, aber das habe ich doch gerade erklärt?", gab Tom unschuldig zurück: „Hermine kommt in ihren Studien nicht weiter und ich brauchte ein neues Objekt, an dem sie üben kann. Und da Ihre Neugier keine Grenzen kennt, Miss Bargeworthy", fügte er hinzu und nun war nichts mehr von seiner Freundlichkeit übrig, „sind Sie das perfekte Übungsobjekt."

Die eisige Kälte in seiner Stimme und der abgrundtiefe Hass, mit dem Tom sie betrachtete, schien Augusta endgültig aus ihrer falschen Vorstellung über diese Lernstunde zu holen. Wut, aber vor allem offene Panik klangen mit, als sie zu wissen verlangte: „Was haben Sie vor?"

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen öffnete Tom die Tasche, die er bei sich geführt hatte, und holte eine Hermine nur zu bekannte Schüssel hervor. Entsetzt sog sie die Luft ein – sie hatte geahnt, dass er von ihr verlangen würde, Augusta etwas anzutun, aber dass sie das Ritual an ihr ausführen sollte, verschlug ihr die Sprache.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Tom."

„Wovor hast du Angst?", erkundigte er sich mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte: „Du hast dieses Ritual schon einmal erfolgreich durchgeführt. Es ist doch nur logisch, es nun an einem Objekt mit höherem magischen Widerstand auszuprobieren. Eine richtige Probe für deinen Willen."

„Miss Dumbledore ..."

Das von Panik erstickte Flehen versetzte Hermine einen Stich ins Herz. Es war offensichtlich, dass Augusta nicht glauben konnte, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, dass sie nicht begreifen konnte, dass Hermine plötzlich als willige Gespielin von Tom Riddle erschien.

_Es ist für die gute Sache, Hermine!_, sagte sie sich selbst, während sie wie an Fäden gezogen aufstand, zu Tom hinüber ging, und das Messer ergriff:_ Du hast sie gewarnt, sehr deutlich sogar. Und du kannst nicht riskieren, dass deine Mission scheitert. Was auch immer du tust, es ist für eine gute Sache. Für Harry! Für Dumbledore! Vielleicht ist das hier der entscheidende Schritt, um Toms Vertrauen zu gewinnen! Das hier ist größer als das Wohl von einer Schülerin. Es geht um ein größeres Wohl, um das Wohl der ganzen zukünftigen Zaubererwelt!_

Entschlossen atmete Hermine durch, hob ihre Hand über die Schüssel, doch ehe sie ansetzte, sagte sie an Augusta gewandt: „Es tut mir leid, Miss Bargeworthy. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Ihre Neugier deplatziert ist. Es war Ihre Entscheidung, die Sie hierher geführt hat."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnitt Hermine sich in ihre linke Handfläche und ließ einige Tropfen Blut in die Runenschale fallen. Wie schon beim ersten Mal leuchteten die Runen kurz auf, als sie das magische Blut erkannten.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Tom, der ihr bestätigend zunickte, dann griff Hermine nach der linken Hand von Augusta und setzte die Klinge an. Ein kurzer Schnitt und schon floss das Blut in ein Glas, das Tom darunter hielt. Krampfhaft schaute Hermine an dem Gesicht der jungen Gryffindor vorbei. Ihr schnellerAtem, das Zittern ihres Armes und die hektischen roten Flecken an ihrem Hals sprachen eine deutliche Sprache: Augusta hatte Angst.

"Du bist heute so fügsam, meine Gute", kam es neckend von Tom. Mit kalter Übelkeit im Magen zwang Hermine sich zu einem Lächeln: "Da siehst du mal. Wenn man mir etwas von Interesse bietet, kann sogar ich brav sein."

Konzentriert nahm sie ihm das Glas ab und stellte es vorläufig auf das Lehrerpult. Ihr war nur zu bewusst, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Ritual auch diesmal gelang, sehr gering war. Der magische Widerstand einer Hexe war einfach etwas ganz anderes. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie hoffte oder befürchtete, dass es misslang.

"Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?"

Toms Tonfall war noch immer neckend, doch Hermine war sich sicher, in seinem Gesicht einen gänzlich unpassenden Ernst lesen zu können. Er schaute sie mit einer Intensität an, die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken trieb. Was würde er ihr noch alles zeigen, wenn sie jetzt die richtige Antwort gab? Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen: "Möglich. Bisher haben wir ja nur ... gespielt. Das hier ist das erste Mal, dass du wirklich mein Interesse weckst."

"Nur gespielt, mh?", gab Tom schnaubend zurück: "Hast du deswegen beinahe geweint, als ich dir den Knuddelmuff präsentiert hatte? Weil es nur ein Spiel war?"

Wütend ballte Hermine die Fäuste. Ihre Reaktion auf den Knuddelmuff war echt gewesen, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Und auch jetzt war ihr eher zum Heulen zu Mute, doch wenn sich dieses Verbrechen lohnen sollte, durfte sie das Tom nicht zeigen. Erneut leckte sie sich über die Lippen: "Ich halte nichts davon, unwissende und unschuldige Kreaturen zu quälen. Welchen Sinn hat es, ein Wesen zu foltern, das nicht einmal versteht, dass es absichtlich Schmerzen erfährt?"

Wieder blickte Tom sie nur lange an, als versuche er zu erkennen, ob sie ihn anlog oder ob sie ihre Worte ernst meinte. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er wieder auf Augusta zu und stellte sich hinter sie, um beide Hände auf ihren Schultern abzulegen: "Miss Bargeworthy hier ist also nicht unwissend und unschuldig?"

"Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir, Riddle!", fauchte Augusta ihn verängstigt an, doch das entlockte ihm nur ein Lachen: "Achten Sie auf Ihren Ausdruck, meine Liebe, so benimmt sich eine Dame nicht."

"Du bist es nicht wert, mit Anstand behandelt zu werden!", schnappte Augusta, ehe sie sich an Hermine wandte: "Und du? Du bist keinen Deut besser als er! Was sollte das in der Bibliothek? Macht es dir Spaß, die Jungfrau in Nöten zu spielen?"

Eine Welle von Schamgefühl stieg in Hermine hoch, doch sie zwang sich, in ihrer Rolle zu bleiben: "Ich habe dich nie angelogen. Ich habe versucht, dir deutlich zu machen, dass du deine Nase nicht in meine Angelegenheiten stecken solltest und dass du dich von Tom fernhalten solltest. Wenn du das so interpretierst, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten stecke und gerettet werden muss ... tut mir leid für dich, aber dann steckt da nur das übertriebene Retter-Syndrom der Gryffindors hinter."

Mit offenen Mund starrte Augusta sie an. Noch nie im Leben hatte Hermine sich so scheußlich gefühlt, selbst damals nicht, als sie Umbridge den Zentauren ausgeliefert hatte. Augusta und Ignatius hatten ihr helfen wollen, genauso wie sie zusammen mit Ron und Harry stets hatte helfen wollen. Sie hatte nichts von dem hier verdient, schon gar nicht ihre harten Worte. Doch der Ausdruck grimmiger Zufriedenheit auf Toms Gesicht zeigte Hermine, dass sie gut daran getan hatte, sich so herablassend zu geben.

"Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich das hier schweigend mit mir machen lasse. Schulleiter Dippet wird davon erfahren!", fuhr Augusta sie zornig an. Hermines Augen schnellten zu Tom hoch - daran hatte sie tatsächlich noch gar nicht gedacht! Wie wollten sie verhindern, dass die Lehrer von dieser Lernstunde Wind bekamen? Der Schulsprecher jedoch blieb gelassen und lächelte ihr nur entspannt zu, so dass sie beschloss, das Thema vorläufig auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Selbst wenn es bekannt würde, sie hatte Dumbledores Aussage sicher.

"Viel Glück", sagte sie schließlich schulternzuckend: "Ich bin gespannt, was die Schulleitung darüber denkt, wenn du die Nichte von Professor Dumbledore und den engagierten Schulsprecher anklagst."

Ohne sich weiter um Augustas wütende Ausbrüche zu kümmern, drehte Hermine sich zu der Schüssel um. Es hatte keinen Sinn, irgendetwas noch weiter hinaus zu zögern. Sie ergriff das Glas mit Augustas Blut und ließ exakt drei Tropfen in die Runenschüssel fallen. Wie zuvor leuchteten die Runen ein zweites Mal auf, dann verfärbten sie sich schwarz.

Diesmal konnte sie die Worte des Rituals ohne die Hilfe von Tom aufsagen. Während sie voller Konzentration die Magie wirkte, verstummte auch Augusta endlich. Tom stand noch immer hinter ihr, seine Hände jetzt voller Anspannung in ihre Schultern verkrampft. Aufmerksam beobachtete Hermine, wie die Tropfen aufstiegen und Ringe bildeten, größer diesmal als beim Knuddelmuff, groß genug, sich um einen Menschen zu legen. Wieder spürte Hermine die Welle an Energie, doch diesmal war da auch etwas anderes. Als wäre sie von einem plötzlichen Windstoß erfasst, stolperte sie vorwärts und griff haltsuchend nach der Tischkante. Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn, während sie die Ringe auf Augusta zu zwang.

"Was wird das?", flüsterte diese und die Panik war deutlich zu hören: "Was ... was für ein Ritual ist das?"

"Schweig still, meine Schöne", raunte Tom ihr zu, ohne selbst seine Augen von den Ringen zu nehmen: "Du willst doch ihre Konzentration nicht stören. Es könnte für dich übel enden, wenn jetzt etwas schief geht."

Hermine atmete inzwischen hektisch. Die Ringe hatten aufgehört sich zu bewegen und sie ahnte, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde. Der magische Widerstand einer anderen Hexe war zu viel für sie, all ihre Energie floss ungehemmt in das Ritual und schon jetzt spürte sie, dass sie ihre Kräfte über die Maßen erschöpfte.

"Du musst es wollen, Hermine", durchbrach da Toms Stimme ihre Gedanken. Leise, sanft, aber auch bestimmend flüsterte er ihr zu: "Du bist stärker als Miss Bargeworthy. Zeig mir, dass du es wirklich willst. Mach mich stolz. Zeig mir, wie mächtig du bist. Beweise dir selbst, dass du auf einer ganz anderen Stufe stehst als alle anderen Schüler hier in Hogwarts. Gib deine Bedenken auf und lass zu, dass du wirklich stark bist. Lass los, Hermine. Zeig deinen Willen."

Als hätten seine Worte einen Zauber über sie gelegt, ließ Hermine ihre Skrupel fallen und griff nach jedem Bisschen Kraft, das sie hatte. Sie würde ihm beweisen, dass sie nicht schwach war. Sie würde ihm beweisen, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig sein konnte. Dass sie eine Hexe war, die man fürchten sollte.

Endlich bewegten sich die Ringe wieder und begannen, sich um Augustas Körper zu schließen. Als der erste ihre Haut berührte, schrie sie schmerzerfüllt auf. Wieder und wieder stieß sie einen Schrei aus, bis ihre Stimme schließlich versagte und in ein verzweifeltes Wimmern überging. Hermine hörte davon nichts, zu sehr war sie auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert. Und dann war es geschafft.

Als der letzte Ring Augustas Haut berührte, spürte Hermine ihre Anwesenheit plötzlich mit allen Sinnen. Wie beim Knuddelmuff wusste sie auch jetzt, dass Augustas Körper fortan ihr gehorchen würde. Wieder durchflutete eine Welle der Macht sie, ein Hochgefühl, das jenes vom ersten Ritual überstieg, denn jetzt hatte sie nicht ein niederes Wesen, sondern eine Hexe unterworfen.

"Hermine Dumbledore", flüsterte Tom ihr zu, während er sie fest in seine Arme schloss: "Du steckst voller Überraschungen. Noch nie in meinem Leben hat die Macht eines anderen Magiers so anziehend auf mich gewirkt. Du bist definitiv jede Sekunde meiner Aufmerksamkeit wert."

"Tom...", hauchte Hermine, doch ihre Stimme brach, ehe sie mehr herausbekam. Ihre Knie zitterten und plötzlich war sie dankbar, dass er sie hielt, denn sie wusste, sie wäre sonst gestürzt. Ein Flattern erfasste ihren Magen, als sie spürte, wie Tom ihr eine Hand auf die Wange legte und sie in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss zog. Begierig erwiderte sie die Liebkosungen seiner Lippen, berauschte sich an dem Gefühl, hier als Tom Riddles Partnerin zu stehen, begehrt zu werden von einem so attraktiven Mann.

"Du brauchst jetzt Schlaf, Hermine. Kehre in dein Zimmer zurück, ich kümmere mich um Miss Bargeworthy."

Dankbar nickte sie und wankte mit unsicheren Schritten zum Ausgang des Klassenzimmers. Kurz noch blieb sie an der Tür stehen, um sich zu Tom umzudrehen. Da stand er, ein überhebliches Grinsen im Gesicht, schaute auf Augusta herunter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, und strahlte. Egal, wie sehr Hermine es zuvor geleugnet hatte: Tom Riddle war unfassbar gut aussehend und in diesem Moment, da er so voller Selbstbewusstsein war, war er der schönste Mann auf Erden. Lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder um und verließ den Raum.

"Und wir beide", sagte Tom vergnügt zu Augusta, nachdem Hermine das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte: "Wir beide unterhalten uns jetzt mal ganz in Ruhe."


	35. VI 1 - Völlige Kontrolle

_**Autor-Notiz: **Verzeiht die erneute Verspätung bei diesem Kapitel, ich hoffe, dass das künftig nicht wieder vorkommt. Aber zumindest bis sonntags sollte ich es weiterhin immer schaffen, ein Update zu bringen! Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**~ { VI.1 } ~**

**~ { Völlige Kontrolle } ~**

Zitternd lag Augusta in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Es war einem Wunder gleichgekommen, dass sie in der Nacht überhaupt noch Schlaf gefunden hatte, doch jetzt, der Morgen bereits weit vorangeschritten war und sie wohl oder übel das Bett verlassen musste, war alle Müdigkeit verflogen. Sie traute sich nicht aus dem sicheren Zimmer hinaus. Nicht nur, weil irgendwo im Schloss Riddle mit seinem Schoßhündchen Dumbledore rumlief, nein, sie wusste nicht, wie sie Ignatius und Markus gegenübertreten sollte.

Sie hatte einfach nur Angst. Todsangst. Riddle hatte ihr in ziemlich farbigen Worten die Natur des Rituals beschrien und mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass es nur eines einzigen Gedankens von Hermine bedurfte, damit ihr Herz einfach stehen blieb. Ebenso wie er ihr versichert hatte, dass das Ritual keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen würde, sobald die Wirkung durch den Zauberer – oder in diesem Fall: durch die Hexe – beendet wurde. Sie hatte nichts in der Hand.

Seufzend stand sie auf, wankte zu ihrem Schrank und suchte ihr bequemsten Kleid raus. Während sie sich die Haare bürstete und darüber nachdachte, wie sie nur Ignatius und Markus klarmachen sollte, dass Riddle noch gefährlicher war als angenommen – und Hermine Dumbledore gewiss keine Hilfe benötigte – spürte sie ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend. Ehe ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da tat, war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer geeilt und flog die Stufen des Gryffindor-Turms hinunter.

oOoOoO

„Ich muss mit dir reden! Allein!"

Überrascht schaute Ignatius zu seiner besten Freundin auf. Nachdem Augusta den ganzen Freitagabend verschwunden war, hatten er und Markus begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Und nun stand sie hier vor ihm in der Großen Halle am Frühstückstisch, die Wangen rot, die Pupillen geweitet, und sprach mit beinahe flehendem Tonfall. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Markus, der ebenso besorgt dreinschaute, erhob er sich: „Es gibt doch nichts, was Markus nicht auch erfahren kann?"

„Doch!", beharrte Augusta verzweifelt: „In diesem Fall schon. Komm einfach mit."

Mit einer entschuldigenden Geste zu Markus ließ er zu, dass Augusta ihn bei der Hand packte und aus der Großen Halle zog. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Tür zum nächst besten Klassenraum aufriss, ihn hineinstieß und hinter ihnen beiden die Tür magisch versiegelte.

„Also wirklich, Augusta, was ist denn…?", setzte er an, doch weiter kam er nicht. Ohne Vorwarnung fand er die Lippen seiner ältesten Freundin auf seine gepresst, während ihre Hände sich an sein Hemd klammerten, als müsste er sie vor dem Ertrinken retten. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und versuchte, sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen, doch Augusta war stärker als gedacht. Mit einer Leidenschaft, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, presste sie sich an ihn, strich über seine Lippen, biss vorsichtig hinein, zog an seiner Kleidung und rieb sich an ihm.

„Augusta", versuchte er zu ihr durchzudringen, als sie kurz Luft holen musste: „Augusta, langsam. Was wird das hier, was…?"

Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Entschlossen ergriff sie seine Hand und führte sie an ihre Brust. Errötend bemerkte Ignatius, dass er seine Hand nicht sofort wegzog, obwohl Augusta ihn losgelassen hatte. Stattdessen ertappte er sich dabei, wie er fasziniert zupackte und dieses gänzlich unbekannte Gefühl auskostete. Erst, als sie heiser aufstöhnte, holte ihn die Realität wieder ein.

„Wir sollten nicht… Augusta, was ist nur in dich gefahren?", versuchte er ein weiteres Mal, und jetzt packte er sie hart an den Schultern und schob sie von sich. Frustriert schlug sie nach seinen Armen, doch er hielt sie eisern auf Abstand.

„Was ist dein Problem?", verlangte sie zu wissen: „Wir sind doch schon seit Jahren befreundet! Es war doch klar, dass das hier irgendwann passieren würde. Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr zu warten. Ich will dich glücklich machen, Iggy, jetzt und hier."

Während Ignatius das Gehörte noch verarbeitete, hatte sich Augusta wieder in seine Arme gedrängt, presste sich an ihn, während sie ihre Röcke hochzog, um ihre Hüfte an seiner reiben zu können. Er brauchte gar keine Erfahrung, um genau zu wissen, wo das hier hinführen würde. Er spürte nur zu deutlich, wie sich ein Körperteil von ihm regte, von dem Frauen nicht einmal wissen sollten, dass es existierte. Doch so, wie sich Augusta gezielt genau dort an ihm rieb, wusste sie nur zu gut, was dort war. Verzweifelt unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen.

Entsetzt bemerkte er, wie sich ihre Finger an den Knöpfen seiner Hose zu schaffen machten, während sie ihn rückwärts gegen eine Wand drängte und keine Sekunde den Körperkontakt unterbrach. Er musste sie aufhalten, er musste dem hier ein Ende setzen, doch er wusste nicht, wie. Er wollte nicht grob werden, das stand einem Gentleman nicht gut zu Gesicht.

Als er jedoch ihre kleinen Finger in seiner Hose spürte, warf er alle Vorsicht aus dem Fenster. Entschloss packte er sie an beiden Armen, wirbelte sie herum und presste sie seinerseits mit dem Rücken an die kühle Steinwand. Schwer atmend starrte er in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, während er verzweifelt versuchte, der Versuchung nicht zu erliegen. Ihre Röcke waren noch immer über ihre Hüfte geschoben und irgendwann zwischendurch hatte sie ihre Unterwäsche ausgezogen. Seine eigenen Hosen wurden gerade so von seiner breitbeinigen Haltung davon abgehalten, zu Boden zu gleiten. Und er war erregt, gegen seinen Willen und zu seiner größten Schande, doch er konnte es nicht leugnen.

„Augusta!", sagte er eindringlich: „Was ist hier los?"

Zu seiner Überraschung lief seine beste Freundin schlagartig rot an, ehe sie weinend auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Hastig zog Ignatius sich wieder an.

„Hey, Mädchen, was ist los? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Das war sie!", schluchzte Augusta verzweifelt, während sie sich ebenfalls darum bemühte, ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen: „Oh, ich wette, sie amüsiert sich köstlich darüber! Oh, Iggy, wenn du nicht so ein unendlich anständiger Mann wärst … Bei Merlin, ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken …"

Verwirrt schaute Ignatius seine weinende Freundin an: „Sie? Wer amüsiert sich? Wovon redest du?"

Eine neue Welle von Schluchzern überkam Augusta, und es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte: „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Iggy, ich kann nicht. Wenn ich irgendetwas sage, dann bin ich tot. Ich wünschte, ich könnte … oh Iggy, ich …"

Völlig überfordert zog Ignatius sie enger in seine Arme und streichelte ihren Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was Augusta ihm sagen wollte, doch er war nicht umsonst fast sieben Jahre auf eine Zaubererschule gegangen. Dieses Verhalten konnte nur mit einem erklärt werden: Beherrschungsmagie.

„Hat dich jemand verhext?", fragte er eindringlich, nachdem das laute Schluchzen von Augusta in lautlose Tränen übergegangen war: „Oder hast du einen Trank zu dir genommen?"

„Bitte frag nicht", flüsterte sie erschlagen: „Bitte. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, ich kann nicht. Ich bin vollkommen ausgeliefert und solange das so ist, kann ich nichts sagen."

Frustriert kaute Ignatius auf seiner Unterlippe. Es war offensichtlich, dass irgendjemand sie verhext hatte, doch solange Augusta nichts sagte, konnte er ihr einfach nicht helfen.

„Versprich mir eines, Iggy", sagte sie schließlich leise, aber sehr ernst: „Versuch nicht weiter, in Riddles Leben rumzuspionieren. Hermine Dumbledore braucht unsere Hilfe nicht. Glaub mir. Sie folgt Riddle aus freien Stücken. Die beiden sind wie geschaffen für einander."

Am liebsten hätte Ignatius sich geohrfeigt. Aber natürlich, wenn irgendjemand seine beste Freundin verhext hatte, dann Tom Riddle. Er hatte jedes Motiv dazu und war vermutlich geschickt genug, um dabei keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Wütend presste er heraus: „Hat Riddle dir etwas angetan?"

„Nein", gab Augusta zurück, und obwohl sie aufrichtig klang, spürte er doch deutlich ihre Panik: „Bitte, frag nicht weiter. Aber er war es nicht. Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen, nur, dass er es nicht war."

Ignatius nickte, doch er schwor sich, den ach so braven Schulsprecher sehr bald zur Rede zu stellen.

oOoOoOo

Schwer atmend riss Hermine die Augen auf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Als Tom ihr am Morgen gesagt hatte, dass es vermutlich einer kleinen Demonstration ihrer Macht bedurfte, damit Miss Bargeworthy nicht direkt zur Schulleitung lief, hatte sie noch ganz harmlose Gedanke gehabt. Doch natürlich hatte Tom sofort einen Vorschlag gemacht, der in eine ganz und gar nicht harmlose Richtung ging. Sie hatte ablehnen wollen, doch natürlich hatte Tom keinen ihrer Widersprüche gelten lassen. Und so war sie nun mehr als erleichtert, dass sich Ignatius Prewett als wirklich anständiger Gentleman herausgestellt hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht so eisern geblieben wäre. Sie hatte den Zwang auf Augusta abgebrochen, als sie spürte, wie ihre eigenen Kräfte zu schwinden begannen. Tom würde merken, dass sie sich magisch verausgabt hatte für ihn. Das musste reichen, um ihn von ihrer Entschlossenheit zu überzeugen.

Langsam blickte sie auf, dorthin, wo Tom neben ihr auf ihrem Bett saß und sie aufmerksam musterte.

„Ich sehe, du hast viel von deiner Magie genutzt. Und, wie ist das Ergebnis? Haben wir einen Skandal zu melden?", fragte er grinsend. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Mr. Prewett ist zu anständig, meine Kraft ließ nach, ehe irgendetwas passieren konnte."

Das Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich angestrengt hast, Hermine?"

Sie erbleichte. Sah er denn nicht, dass sie am Rande der vollkommenen Erschöpfung war? Das Ritual am Vorabend hatte sie so viel gekostet, dass sie heute überhaupt schon wieder in der Lage war, irgendetwas zu tun, grenzte an ein Wunder. Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen: „Tom, ich…"

„Schschsch", machte er leise, während er sich zu ihr rüber beugte und ihre Wange streichelte: „Ist schon gut. Ich sehe, dass du völlig entkräftet bist. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Alles ist gut. Du bist ein gutes Mädchen und ich bin stolz auf dich. Wir werden einfach daran arbeiten müssen, dass stärker wirst."

Ein Zittern erfasste Hermines Körper, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass Tom gerade mit langsamen Bewegungen über sie rüber kletterte und sie effektiv zwischen seinen Beinen auf ihrem Bett gefangen hielt. Seine lobenden Worte waren Balsam für ihr Selbstbewusstsein, doch so leicht konnte er sie nicht um seinen Finger wickeln. Ihr Verstand war noch immer in der Lage, ihr mehr als deutlich zu machen, dass sie vor ihm auf der Hut sein musste.

Scharf sog sie die Luft ein, als sie plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch spürte. Ohne sich um ihren Protest zu kümmern, schob er ihre Bluse hoch, bis er mit beiden Händen hart ihre Brüste umfassen konnte.

„Der Gedanke an das, was in dem Klassenraum vermutlich gerade vorgefallen ist, macht mich ganz wild", raunte er ihr mit heiserer Stimme zu, während er fest ihre Brüste knetete: „Und der Gedanke, dass es deiner schmutzigen Fantasie entsprungen ist, macht mich nur noch wilder. Soll ich dir zeigen, wie es in meiner Fantasie aussieht?"

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, beugte Tom sich weiter zu ihr hinunter und platzierte gierige Küsse auf ihrem Hals. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie sinken ließ. Es fühlte sich einfach so gut an. Sie wollte ihre Augen schließen, vergessen, wo sie war, wer da auf ihr lag, und einfach nur genießen. Doch sie konnte nicht.

„Tom", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Brust: „Stopp. Ich möchte das nicht."

Langsam blickte er zu ihr auf, ohne sein Gewicht von ihr zu nehmen: „Und das interessiert mich, weil …?"

Tief atmete Hermine durch. Sie wusste sehr gut, dass er kein Problem damit hätte, sie jetzt hier sofort gegen ihren Willen zu nehmen. Aber noch besser wusste sie, was sein eigentliches Ziel war: „Weil ich dich durchschaue."

Sie zwang sich dazu, sein überhebliches Grinsen so gut sie konnte zu imitieren. Seit sie am Vorabend das Ritual erfolgreich durchgeführt hatte, war ihr, als habe sich ein Schleier von ihrem Verstand gehoben. Sie konnte schärfer sehen, was Wirklichkeit war. Sie verstand besser, was in Tom Riddle vorging.

Für einen Moment noch starrte der sie nur stumm an, dann rollte er sich lachend von ihr runter und lag neben ihr auf dem Rücken, den Blick auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet: „In der Tat. So wird das nichts."

Mit geröteten Wangen richtete Hermine ihre Kleidung. Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht es Tom fiel, sie alles andere vergessen zu lassen und sie ganz auf ihre körperlichen Empfindungen zu reduzieren. Doch diesmal hatte sie gewonnen, diesmal hatte sie sich ihm entzogen, ohne sich eine Blöße geben zu müssen.

Ernst schaute sie auf Tom hinunter, der noch immer stumm auf dem Rücken lag, die Arme unter seinem Kopf schränkt. Sie war erst wenige Wochen hier, kannte diesen Jungen erst wenige Wochen, und doch hatte sich so viel verändert. Es war gut, dass sie wusste, wer er eines Tages sein würde, sonst würde sie Gefahr laufen, sich von ihm einwickeln zu lassen. Andersherum jedoch lernte sie diese Seite von ihm zunehmend besser kennen: Voldemort war nicht länger ein gefühlskaltes Monster in ihren Augen, sondern ein Mann, der Freude daran hatte, andere zu quälen, ein Mann, der sein Selbstbewusstsein darüber aufbauen musste, dass er andere erniedrigte. Und er war ein Mann, der eifersüchtig das bewachte, was er als seins ansah, es beschützte und verteidigte. Egal, welche Motivation hinter seiner Handlung stecken mochte, dass er sie aus den Fängen von Avery befreit hatte, rechnete sie ihm hoch an. Er hätte genauso gut einfach zuschauen können, sich freuen und daran erregen, wie sie von einem schleimigen Idioten vergewaltigt wurde. Auch, wenn er es nicht für sie getan hatte, sie empfand Dankbarkeit dafür.

„Du hast nicht länger Angst vor mir, oder, Hermine?"

Die leise Frage riss sie aus ihren nachdenklichen Betrachtungen. Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich keine Angst vor dir hätte."

Ein trockenes Lachen entkam ihm, während er sich neben ihr aufrichtete: „Das ist gut zu hören. Vergiss niemals, Hermine", fuhr er fort und Hermine spürte, wie er seine Magie ungezügelt fließen ließ, während er sprach: „Vergiss niemals, wozu ich in der Lage bin. Glaube ja nicht, dass ich schwach wäre. Oder du mir auch nur im Mindesten ebenbürtig. Du bist meine Freundin, weil ich das will. Du wirkst Rituale der dunklen Künste, die ich dir zeige. Nur, weil du weißt, dass ich keine weiße Weste habe, bedeutet das nicht, dass du überheblich werden kannst."

Hermine schluckte. Er nahm es ihr offensichtlich übel, dass sie ihn so selbstbewusst abgewiesen hatte, ohne auch nur den Hauch von Angst oder Zweifel zu zeigen. Sie meinte, die Luft um sich herum beinahe knistern zu hören, so viel Magie wogte durch den Raum. Als ob sie jemals glauben würde, es mit Voldemort aufnehmen zu können! Sie würde das gewiss niemals vergessen.

„Du bist ein offenes Buch für mich, mein Herz", flüsterte Tom ihr zu, während er eine Hand in ihren Locken vergrub: „Du bist ein gutes Mädchen, aber du kannst der Verlockung der dunklen Künste nicht widerstehen. Du hasst mich, weil ich keine Angst von meinem tieferen Verlangen habe, weil ich es auslebe, anstatt es zu leugnen. Du wünschst dir, dass du so sein könntest, wie ich, aber weil du es nicht kannst, hasst du mich. Und du versuchst verzweifelt, an deiner Fassade des guten Mädchens festzuhalten, sogar mir gegenüber. Deine ständigen moralischen Bedenken, deine angebliche Empörung, dein Zögern. Das ist alles nur Fassade, Hermine, und ich weiß das. Es gibt nichts, was du vor mir geheim halten kannst. Dazu habe ich schon zu viel von dir gesehen."

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, darauf zu antworten, sondern zog sie näher an sich und küsste sie erneut. Und diesmal erwiderte sie den Kuss. Nicht, weil sie eine Rolle spielte oder weil sie Angst vor seiner Wut hatte, sondern weil sie es wollte. Es war, als wollte sie sich selbst beweisen, dass sie sich ihrem Verlangen hingeben konnte, ohne sich völlig zu verlieren. Als wolle sie seine Worte Lügen strafen.

„Das ist schon viel besser", kam es schmunzelnd von Tom, nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte. Er lächelte sie warm an, streichelte noch einmal über ihre Wange, dann stand er auf und schlenderte zur Zimmertür hinüber.

„Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Wochenende", rief er zum Abschied, dann war er verschwunden. Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Das Ritual hatte ihr so viel abverlangt und die kleine Kostprobe ihrer Kontrolle über Augusta gerade hatte ihr den letzten Rest ihres Magievorrats gestohlen. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich großartig. Sie wusste, woher das Gefühl kam. Und irgendwo ganz tief in sich wusste sie auch, dass sie das in Frage stellen sollte, oder besser, dass sie es nicht zulassen sollte, doch sie fand keine Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Sie würde morgen zu Dumbledore gehen und mit ihm darüber sprechen, wie sich die dunklen Künste tatsächlich auf die Psyche auswirkten. Ob sie sich irgendwie schützen konnte. Ob sie vielleicht schon dabei war, sich zu ändern. Sie fühlte sich anders, aber nicht schlecht.

Wenn sie tatsächlich der Verführung der dunklen Künste erliegen würde, würde sie sich doch gewiss nicht so gut fühlen, oder?


	36. VI 2 - Völlige Kontrolle

_**Autor-Notiz:** Diese Woche bin ich fast pünktlich. Und ich warne euch direkt vor: Tom Riddle hat mal wieder darauf bestanden, dass er bestimmt, wo es langgeht, also ... das hier ist das Ergebnis. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!_

* * *

**~ { VI.2 } ~**

**~ { Völlige Kontrolle } ~**

Nervös saß Hermine auf dem großen Stuhl im Büro von Dumbledore. Während sie am Vortag noch voller Hoffnung gewesen war, dass ihr dieses Gespräch mit ihrem Professor weiterhelfen würde, zweifelte sie plötzlich daran, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm überhaupt von ihrem Ausflug in die Dunklen Künste zu erzählen. Sie hatte keine Namen genannt und auch das Ritual nicht genauer beschrieben, sondern lediglich erklärt, dass Riddle sie zu einem ziemlich schwarzmagischen Ritual gezwungen hatte, doch noch während sie erzählt hatte, war Dumbledore aufgestanden und zum Fenster hinüber gegangen. Nun stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht dort und starrte stumm in die Ferne.

Als er sich schließlich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, schaute er sehr ernst drein: „Sie bewegen sich auf gefährlichem Grund, Miss Granger."

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er in seinem Büro auf und ab, die Hände auf dem Rücken gefaltet, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Er klang müde, als er weitersprach: „Viele Menschen schon haben den Fehler gemacht, alles für die gute Sache zu opfern. Man tut Dinge, die man eigentlich nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann. Man fügt anderen Menschen Schaden zu. Man betrügt Freunde und Familie. Alles im Namen der guten Sache. Doch irgendwann stellt man fest, dass man den Bezug zur Realität verloren hat. Kämpft man noch für das Gute? Hat man das Gute nicht verraten in jenem Moment, da man die Methoden des Bösen genutzt hat? Richtet man am Ende nicht mehr Unheil an in seinem Kampf gegen das Böse als das Böse selbst?"

Wütend ballte Hermine ihre Fäuste: „Bei allem Respekt, Sir, vergleichen Sie mich bitte nicht mit Ihnen selbst."

Dumbledore blieb stehen und richtete seinen Blick mit einer Intensität auf sie, dass Hermine ihre Worte beinahe bereute, doch sie hielt Stand. Er hatte einst gedacht, die Welt verbessern zu können und hätte dafür beinahe bereitwillig viele unschuldige Menschen geopfert. Er hatte sich sehr spät dazu entschieden, Grindelwald zu verlassen, sich gehen ihn zu stellen – vielleicht sogar zu spät. Das war eine Tatsache und sie hatte nicht vor, sich ausgerechnet von ihm belehren zu lassen, insbesondere da sie nicht glaubte, selbst Gefahr zu laufen, so blind zu werden.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore langsam, während er auf seinem Sessel Platz nahm: „Sie wissen in der Tat sehr viel. Mehr als meine Zeitgenossen. Aber wie auch immer Sie über meine vergangenen Handlungen denken mögen, gerade weil ich selbst erlebt habe, wie leicht einen Macht verführen kann, weiß ich genau, wie wichtig diese Warnung ist."

„Ich habe nicht vor, mich zur Herrscherin über die englische Zauberergemeinschaft aufzuschwingen!", fauchte Hermine genervt: „Im Gegenteil. Ich bin hier, um einen größenwahnsinnigen, gefährlichen Zauberer aufzuhalten. Ich habe ein konkretes Ziel, das genau einen Mann betrifft."

„Und dafür sind Sie bereit, anderen Menschen Schaden zuzufügen?"

„Wenn ich damit sein Vertrauen erringen kann … nichts anderes wird ihn beeindrucken."

Schwer atmend schaute Hermine zu ihrem geliebten Professor rüber. Er sah noch immer unendlich müde aus. Und irgendwie enttäuscht. Was war sein Problem? Sie hatte niemandem außer Augusta etwas getan, und selbst bei ihr hatte sie kontrolliert, dass nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes geschehen war. Sie würde keinen Schüler zu Schaden kommen lassen.

„Ich werde Ihnen keine Moralpredigt halten", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, ehe er sachlich fortfuhr: „Sie fragten nach den Auswirkungen der Dunklen Künste. Ich kann Ihnen da keine konkrete Antwort geben, nur allgemeine Hinweise. Die Dunklen Künste sind im Großen und Ganzen nicht verboten, da sie nicht zwingend anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen. Es ist jedoch erwiesen, dass häufiges oder gar dauerhaftes Anwenden von Sprüchen und Flüchen, die den Dunklen Künsten zugeordnet werden, sich auf die Seele auswirken. Die Hemmschwelle sinkt. Je nach Art der Sprüche schneller oder langsamer. Darüber hinaus ist bekannt, dass schwarzmagische Rituale einen sehr drastischen Einfluss nehmen, da sie fast immer vom ausführenden Zauberer eine Art Opfer verlangen. Das kann alles Mögliche sein, meistens wird Blut genutzt. Dadurch wirkt der Zauber nicht nur auf das Opfer des Rituals, sondern auch auf den Zauberer. Es kann sofort korrumpieren. Oder zeitweise."

„Zeitweise?", unterbrach Hermine die Erklärungen. Nachdem sie das Ritual das erste Mal gewirkt hatte, hatte sie sich tatsächlich zeitweise mächtig und stolz gefühlt, danach jedoch nichts mehr.

„Manche Rituale verstärken bestimmte Aspekte einer Persönlichkeit, während sie aktiv sind", erklärte Dumbledore: „Wenn man das Ritual beendet, endet diese Verstärkung gewöhnlich."

„Also … ist es temporär? Rituale haben keine dauerhaften, negativen Auswirkungen?", hakte sie aufgeregt nach.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Nur die akuten, extremen Auswirkungen sind temporär. Der langfristige Effekt bleibt. Die Hemmschwelle sinkt und gerade bei Ritualen fängt man schneller an, die Umwelt anders zu sehen. Egoistische Emotionen werden gestärkt, Mitgefühl sinkt."

Enttäuscht ließ sich Hermine in den Sessel zurücksinken. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre merkwürdige Aufgeschlossenheit gegenüber Tom, ihr Stolz darüber, dass er sie lobte, vor allem daher stammten, dass sie nach wie vor unter der Einwirkung des Rituals stand. Doch sie hatte darauf spekuliert, dass sie wie zuvor bei dem Knuddelmuff zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückkehren würde. Zumal sie sich gar nicht schlecht fühlte, sondern im Gegenteil richtig gut. Nachdenklich fuhr sie sich durchs Haar: „Warum genau beeinflussen die Dunklen Künste eigentlich unser Wesen?"

„Eine gute Frage", meinte Dumbledore, während er sich über den Bart strich: „Die allgemeine Theorie ist, dass man viele Sprüche und Flüche der Dunklen Künste nur ausführen kann, wenn man einen starken Willen hat. Einen Willen, wissentlich anderen Wesen zu schaden. Die Gesellschaft lehrt uns, dass wir insbesondere unseren Mitmenschen keinen Schaden zufügen dürfen. Kinder beispielsweise brauchen eine Zeit lang, ehe sie begreifen, dass es anderen weh tut, wenn man sie schlägt oder kratzt oder tritt. Sie müssen erst lernen, nicht nur an sich, sondern auch an andere zu denken. Dann entwickeln sie ganz natürlich Mitgefühl. In der Gesellschaft lernen sie darüber hinaus, Rücksicht auf ihre Mitmenschen zu nehmen. Die Dunklen Künste machen diese Errungenschaft ein Stück weit rückgängig, da man, wie gesagt, bereit sein muss, anderen zu schaden. Außerdem kommt da die negative Seite der Magie ins Spiel."

„Die dunkle Seite der Macht?", warf Hermine scherzhaft ein, obwohl ihr gar nicht zum Lachen zu Mute war. Dumbledore schaute nur verwirrt, doch da sie dazu nicht weiter etwas sagte, setzte er seine Erklärung schulterzuckend fort: „Muggel haben dieses Problem tatsächlich nicht. Magie ist Macht in reiner Form. Wir lernen zwar, mit unserem Zauberstab bestimmte Bewegungen auszuführen und bestimmte Worte zu sagen, um Magie zu wirken, doch das ist nur die kontrollierte, erlernte Form. Jedes magisch begabte Kind wirkt schon Magie, ehe es überhaupt weiß, dass es Magie beherrscht. Sie erinnern sich bestimmt an außergewöhnliche Ereignisse in Ihrer Kindheit … das war die Magie, die durch sie gewirkt hat. Sie brauchten dazu weder Stab noch Spruch. Und so ist es auch eigentlich: Wir können Magie wirken, ganz ohne unseren Stab oder auswendig gelernte Sprüche. Es wird dadurch nur einfacher, weil viele Dinge, die man mit Magie tun will, so bereits in festgelegter Form sind. Aber wenn wir wollten, könnten wir darauf verzichten. Wir haben Macht über alles und jeden, insbesondere wenn unsere magische Begabung sehr hoch ist."

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie mit offenem Mund starrte. So viele Dinge ergaben plötzlich einen Sinn. Sie hatte sich schon immer gefragt, wie Harry einfach seine Tante hatte aufblasen können – dafür gab es bestimmt keinen Spruch. Und sie hatten gelernt, ohne Worte zu zaubern. Mächtige Magier waren bekannt dafür, im Zweifel auf Stäbe verzichten zu können. Doch dass tatsächlich im Grunde genommen jeder Zauberer dazu in der Lage wäre, hätte sie nie gedacht. Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Möglichkeiten, die das eröffnete.

„Ich sehe, Sie begreifen, worauf das hinaus läuft", riss Dumbledore sie aus ihren Überlegungen: „Sobald Hexen und Zauberer lernen, ihre Magie mittels Zauberstab und Spruch zu kontrollieren, wird der magische Kerne gewissermaßen sozialisiert. Wie die Kinder lernen, Rücksicht auf ihre Menschen zu nehmen, schränken wir unsere magischen Fähigkeiten ein, indem wir sie in ein bestimmtes Muster aus Sprüchen und Flüchen pressen. Auch die Dunklen Künste bedienen sich festgelegter Sprüche und Rituale, aber sie berühren diesen Kern der Macht, erinnern uns daran, dass er existiert. Die Dunklen Künste führen uns vor Augen, wie mächtig wir sein können, wenn wir die gesellschaftlichen Regeln über Bord werfen."

„Und es ist schwer, sich der Verlockung der Macht zu entziehen…", sagte Hermine geistesabwesend. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was für ein Hochgefühl sie verspürt hatte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie viel Macht sie erst über den Knuddelmuff, dann über Augusta hatte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, schlicht und ergreifend angenehm. Sie verstand augenblicklich, wie schwierig es war, diese Macht abzulehnen. Wie groß die Gefahr war, der Verlockung zu erliegen und immer und immer wieder die Dunklen Künste anzuwenden.

„Was kann man dagegen tun?"

Dumbledore lächelte sie an, doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln. Er faltete seine Hände vor seinem Bauch und schaute sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an: „Die Dunklen Künste nicht nutzen."

„Und … und wenn man keine Wahl hat?"

Sein Blick wurde noch mitfühlender: „Dann kann man leider gar nichts tun. Früher oder später wird es Sie verändern, Miss Granger."

oOoOoOo

Hermine war nicht überrascht davon, dass Tom vor dem Büro von Professor Dumbledore auf sie wartete. Er schien immer zu wissen, wo er sie finden konnte. Sie lächelte ihn schwach an: „Wartest du auf mich?"

„Auf Dumbledore warte ich ganz gewiss nicht", gab er herablassend zurück. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, den sie dankbar annahm. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit den neuen Informationen machen sollte. Sie war so sicher gewesen, dass sie sich irgendwie gegen die Auswirkungen der Dunklen Künste schützen konnte. Dass ein Mensch, der keine echten bösen Absichten hatte, nicht wirklich verführt werden konnte. Doch natürlich hatte sie sich etwas vorgemacht.

„Worüber denkst du so angestrengt nach, mein Herz?", unterbrach Tom ihre Gedanken. Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen: „Ich bin nicht sonderlich begeistert von all diesen Kosenamen, Tom. Ich habe einen Namen."

„Sollte ein Mann seine Herzensdame nicht mit liebevollen Namen überschütten?"

Die übertriebene Freundlichkeit, die beinahe schon wie Schleim aus seinen Worten tropfte, provozierte Hermine nur noch mehr: „Ich bin vielleicht deine Freundin, aber halte mich nicht für so naiv, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde glaube, dass ich irgendetwas mit deinem Herzen zu tun habe."

Tom schnaubte nur: „Und plötzlich ist die aggressive Hermine zurück. Wenn du nach Gesprächen mit deinem Onkel immer so wirst, werde ich dir wohl künftig den Umgang mit ihm verbieten müssen."

Das brachte Hermine bloß zum Lachen. Als ob sie diesen Jungen – oder irgendeinen Mann, wenn man schon davon sprach – so viel Mitspracherecht in ihrem Leben einräumen würde. Kopfschüttelnd erwiderte sie: „Er hat gar nichts getan. Ich habe eher … mit mir selbst Probleme."

Gezielt führte Tom sie durch die Gänge direkt zur Ausgangstür des Schlosses, hinaus auf die Ländereien, die an diesem Sonntag zur Abwechslung noch einmal in hellen Sonnenschein getaucht waren. Es war zwar inzwischen mehr als kalt draußen, doch die Sonne ließ einen diesen Umstand vergessen. Als habe er es geplant, lenkte ihre Schritte zu einer Wiese abseits des Hauptweges, wo er eine Decke hervor zauberte, auf der sie sich schließlich beide niederließen, umgeben von einem Wärmezauber.

„Geht es um das Ritual?"

Verärgert über sich selbst blickte Hermine zum Verbotenen Wald hinüber. Sie musste ihre Emotionen in Toms Gegenwart besser in den Griff kriegen, denn noch immer schien er sie wie ein offenes Buch lesen zu können. Doch da sie wusste, dass er eine Lüge sofort durchschauen würde, nickte sie schließlich.

Sein Ausdruck veränderte sich zu einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Enttäuschung: „Klammerst du dich wirklich so sehr an die Moralvorstellungen, die die Gesellschaft uns auferlegt?"

Überrascht schaute Hermine ihn direkt an: „Was hat das mit irgendetwas zu tun?"

„Du spürst es, nicht wahr?", erwiderte er ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage: „Du spürst, wie du die Macht über Miss Bargeworthy genießt. Du kannst dich nicht dagegen wehren, es gefällt dir. Und ich habe gesehen, wie stolz du warst, als ich dich für das erfolgreiche Ritual gelobt habe. Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben fühlst du echte Macht und du liebst es. Du bist besser als der Rest, ich weiß das, du weißt das, und du liebst es. Es berauscht dich", flüsterte er, während er mit jedem Wort näher an sie heran rückte und begann, ihren Oberschenkel auf und ab zu streicheln: „Es fühlt sich so gut an. Ein erregendes Gefühl, die eigene Macht zu kennen. Die Unterlegenheit der anderen Menschen zu spüren. Da ist plötzlich diese unbekannte Lust in dir …"

Ein leises Stöhnen entfloh Hermines Lippen, als seine Hand tief zwischen ihre Beine fuhr und dort sinnliche Kreise auf ihrer nackten Haut zog. Erschrocken über sich selbst hielt sie sich den Mund zu, doch sofort war Toms andere Hand da und zog ihre beiseite, um sie küssen zu können. Noch immer lag seine Hand auf der Innenseite ihres Schenkels, kroch unendlich langsam hoch, bis er schließlich auf den seidigen Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche stieß. Hitze schoss Hermine in die Wangen, als sie sich bewusst wurde, mit welcher Leidenschaft sie den Kuss erwiderte, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten an seinen Fingern zu stören, die sie immer fordernder streichelten. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, lauter diesmal.

„Wenn ich in diesem Augenblick von dir verlangen würde, dass du die Beine für mich breit machst, Hermine, hier und jetzt, öffentlich, mitten auf der Wiese – du würdest es tun, nicht wahr?", raunte er ihr, während er sie langsam in eine liegende Position zwang, ohne dass seine Finger von ihr abließen. Noch immer trennte der dünne Stoff sie von direktem Körperkontakt, und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass sie das unendlich frustrierte. Er hatte Recht – sie wollte mehr, jetzt, von ihm, und sie würde seinen Befehlen Folge leisten, wenn er es ihr nur gab.

„Schau dich nur an", fuhr Tom fort, sein Tonfall jetzt dunkler als zuvor, aber noch immer überlegen, arrogant: „Du hasst mich mit jeder Faser deines Seins, und doch erlaubst du mir, dass ich dich so berühre – und du liebst es."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, um ihm irgendetwas entgegen zu setzen, doch genau in dem Moment drang er erst mit einem, dann mir zwei Fingern tief in sie ein. Anstatt eines sinnvollen Wortes kam nur ein unartikuliertes Röcheln von ihr. Langsam richtete sie ihren Blick auf sein Gesicht – und erstarrte. Wie sein Tonfall, so war auch Toms Gesicht vollkommen überlegen, kalt, herablassend. Er war völlig unberührt von dem, was hier gerade geschah.

„Tom", zwang sich Hermine zu sagen: „Stopp. Lass mich los, ich … ich will das hier nicht. Hör auf."

„Oh nein, Liebes", gurrte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen: „Du musst heute eine wichtige Lektion lernen. Wir hören auf, wenn ich es sage."

Verzweifelt versucht Hermine, sich aufzurichten, doch sofort presste Tom sie mit seiner freien Hand zurück auf die Decke. Immer schneller bewegten seine Finger sich in ihr, und ob es ihr Wille war oder nicht, sie konnte die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen spüren. Hitze breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, als er auch noch seinen Daumen zu Hilfe nahm, um sie zusätzlich zu stimulieren.

„Ich meine es ernst", stöhnte sie verzweifelt: „Stopp. Bitte … oh Gott …"

Erbarmungslos hielt er ihrem Blick stand, kalt, unberührt, voller Verachtung, während ihr Atem immer schneller ging, ihr Körper von alleine anfing, sich im Takt seiner Hand zu bewegen. Ein Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen, gefolgt von einem tiefen, lauten Stöhnen.

„Hör auf, dich dagegen zu wehren", sagte Tom streng: „Du hast den Kampf um Kontrolle längst verloren. Sieh ein, dass du deiner Lust erlegen bist. Gib dich hin. Genieße."

Ein weiteres Schluchzen erklang: „Tom … bitte … bitte …"

Sein strenger Blick verwandelte sich in ein amüsiertes Grinsen: „Bitte was? Bitte stopp? Bitte mach weiter? Bitte fick mich?"

Verzweifelt erkannte Hermine, dass sie selbst nicht wusste, was sie wollte. Seine Finger in ihr fühlten sich so gut an, alles, was gerade in ihrem Körper vor sich ging, war neu und aufregend und sie wollte mehr. Mehr von ihm. Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass das hier falsch war, dass er sie erniedrigte, missbrauchte, vorführte. Er spielte mit ihr, um irgendeinen perversen Punkt zu machen, und sie musste dem widerstehen. Doch sie konnte nicht.

Mit einem hellen Schrei, den Tom augenblicklich mit seiner Hand über ihrem Mund dämpfte, kam Hermine. Zitternd und weinend lag sie unter ihm, während er ganz langsam seine Finger aus ihr zog und an ihrem Rock abwischte. Vollkommen erschlagen verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in den Armen und rollte sich zur Seite.

„Das hat dir gefallen, was, mein Herz?"

Der neckende Tonfall ließ Hermines Tränen augenblicklich versiegen und stattdessen stieg eine ungekannte Wut in ihr auf. Zornig richtete sie sich auf: „Du bist einfach nur krank, weißt du das? Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du hier gerade getan hast?"

„Ja", kam die schlichte Antwort: „Aber weißt du es auch?"

Hermine verfluchte sich dafür, dass ihr Zauberstab außer Reichweite hinter Tom lag, sonst hätte sie ihn jetzt auf der Stelle ins Jenseits gehext. Aufgebracht fuhr sie ihn an: „Das nennt man Vergewaltigung, Tom! Begreifst du das?"

Ein trockenes Lachen erklang: „Du hast es doch genossen."

„Umso schlimmer!"

Sein Blick wurde wieder streng, als er ihre Fäuste auffing, die versuchten, ihn zu schlagen. Ruhig, aber bestimmt, zwang er sie zurück in eine sitzende Position: „Ich habe dir nur die Augen öffnen wollen. Die Dunklen Künste tun nichts anderes, als dein Innerstes zu berühren und die Ketten von deiner Macht zu sprengen. Genauso wie ich nichts anderes getan habe, als dir vor Augen zu führen, wie sehr du es liebst, von mir erniedrigt zu werden. Es sind zwei Seiten derselben Medaille. Die Gesellschaft rümpft die Nase über die Dunklen Künste, weil sie uns dazu verführt, unsere eigentliche Macht zu nutzen und unseren Instinkten zu vertrauen. Die Gesellschaft rümpft die Nase über außereheliche sexuelle Aktivitäten, weil es uns dazu verführt, unser eigenes Verlangen anzuerkennen und auszuleben. Die Gesellschaft kann keine Zauberer und Hexen gebrauchen, die mächtig und selbstbewusst sind. Sie braucht uns als regelkonforme, vollkommen verklemmte Menschen. Das ist es, worum es hier geht. Ich habe dich dazu gezwungen, dass du dich deiner Lust stellst, gegen deinen Willen, damit du begreifst, dass die Veränderungen, die die Dunklen Künste in dir auslösen, auch nichts anderes sind als die Ketten, die langsam verschwinden. Die Gesellschaft macht uns zu Krüppeln. Ich mache uns frei."

Ungläubig starrte Hermine den jungen Mann vor sich an. Das, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, klang sehr nach der Moralphilosophie eines gewissen Franzosen. Man musste die Ketten der Moral sprengen, um frei sein zu können? Plötzlich kamen ihr die Worte von Dumbledore in den Sinn – hatte nicht auch er gesagt, dass die Gefahr der Dunklen Künste darin bestand, dass sie die zivilisierenden Einflüsse von Erziehung im Menschen rückgängig machten? War das nicht am Ende dasselbe, was Tom erläutert hatte, nur aus einem negativen Blickwinkel?

„Komm her, Hermine", flüsterte er plötzlich und zog Hermine mit sanfter Gewalt in seine Arme: „Ich wollte dich nicht verängstigen, Liebes, glaub mir, ich würde dir niemals etwas antun wollen. Aber es war wichtig, dass du diesen Punkt begreifst. Du willst lernen, das hast du selbst gesagt, und das hier war leider notwendig. Aber ich werde auf dich aufpassen, damit dir kein anderer etwas antut, das verspreche ich."

Während Tom Riddle, der junge Lord Voldemort, sie beruhigend streichelte und tröstend an sich presste, lief es Hermine eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Sie verstand nur zu genau, was er da gerade tat, und sie hatte Angst davor, dem nichts entgegen setzen zu können.

Mehr denn je musste sie auf der Hut sein und sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rufen, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte.

* * *

_**Zum Nachdenken:** Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden verschreckt. Jene von euch, die noch da sind, können ja mal sehen, ob sie herausfinden, welchen "französischen Moralphilosophen" ich hier meine. Ich gebe euch einen Tipp: Neben philosophischen Werken hat er auch pornografische und kirchenfeindliche verfasst. Und er ist ein klein wenig tot. Außerdem bin ich mehr als gespannt, eure Ansichten über die hier präsentierte Magie-Theorie zu hören. Besten Dank und erneut: Frohe Ostern!_


	37. VI 3 - Völlige Kontrolle

_**Autor-Notiz:** Ich denke, ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass anstatt von Mittwoch der Sonntag der neue Upload-Tag wird, anders schaffe ich es wohl nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für euch!_

* * *

**~ { VI.3 } ~**

**~ { Völlige Kontrolle } ~**

„Miss Dumbledore!"

Hermine schloss die Augen. Natürlich, sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, auch wenn sie sich gewünscht hätte, es wäre nicht so schnell dazu gekommen. Doch sie musste sich dem Unausweichlichen stellen. Mit einem freundlichen, aber unverbindlichen Lächeln drehte sie sich um: „Mr. Prewett, gute Morgen."

„Hallo", sagte er kurz angebunden, als er sie erreicht hatte. Hermine wünschte, dass Tom hier gewesen wäre, um sie von einem Klassenraum zum nächsten zu begleiten, doch er war mit Abraxas irgendwohin verschwunden und hatte sie alleine gelassen. Nicht, dass ihr gerade viel an seiner Gegenwart lag, doch das Gespräch mit Ignatius würde gewiss nicht freundlich enden. Sie schluckte und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, so dass er schließlich fortfuhr: „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, ob am Freitagabend oder Samstagmorgen irgendetwas zwischen Augusta … Miss Bargeworthy und Mr. Riddle vorgefallen ist?"

Hermine blieb stehen und schaute den Jungen vor sich an. Sie sehnte sich danach, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch all die Schlechtigkeit, die in ihr war, zu beichten, doch sie wusste, sie konnte nicht. Was noch schlimmer war, sie wusste, diese Entwicklung war gut und sie musste das Spiel weiter mitspielen. Augusta war unter ihrer Kontrolle und bekam durch sie einen Denkzettel von Tom verpasst. Und damit indirekt auch Ignatius. Wenn sie dadurch erreichen konnte, dass beide sich von Tom – und von ihr selbst – fernhalten würden, wären sie außer Gefahr. Sie durfte einfach keine Unschuldigen weiter in ihre Probleme reinziehen, das hatte Tom ihr mehr als deutlich demonstriert. Sie musste diese Chance nutzen, um ihre aufkeimende Freundschaft mit den Gryffindors zu beenden. Endgültig.

„Warum sollte ich Kenntnis von so etwas haben?" fragte sie schließlich zurück. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt wartete sie auf eine Antwort, darum bemüht, sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre abweisende Antwort nicht das war, womit Ignatius gerechnet hatte. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, als er schließlich erwiderte: „Zwei Gründe. Erstens sind Sie die Freundin von Tom Riddle. Und zweitens sagte Augusta mir, dass Sie tatsächlich auf seiner Seite stehen. Als seine engste Vertraute werden Sie doch gewiss Kenntnis von seinen Handlungen haben."

Hermine musste an sich halten, ihn nicht einfach nur anzustarren. Ignatius war so direkt und griff sie so offen an, dass sie sich fragte, ob er irgendetwas begriffen hatte. Sie klammerte sich mit aller Macht an ihren neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, während sie entgegnete: „Sie bewegen sich auf sehr dünnem Eis, Mr. Prewett. Haben Sie die Botschaft nicht verstanden? Haben meine Mitschüler Recht, wenn sie den Gryffindors vorwerfen, dass man ihnen alles ausbuchstabieren muss, ehe sie verstehen? Brauchen Sie wirklich direkte Worte?"

Sie konnte sehen, wie Ignatius mit jedem ihrer Worte blasser wurde, bis er schließlich zitternd seine Fäuste ballte: „Sie … Sie sind anders, als ich vermutet hatte, Miss Dumbledore."

Es brach ihr beinahe das Herz, diese Worte zu hören, doch Hermine blieb standhaft: „Sie kennen mich nicht, Mr. Prewett. Was auch immer Sie über mich und meine Beziehung zu Mr. Riddle zu glauben wissen, es sind Schlüsse, die Sie alleine gezogen haben, ohne mich oder ihn zu fragen. Sie waren sogar so dreist, Miss Bargeworthy in diese Angelegenheit hineinzuziehen, Sie haben sie vorgeschickt, um mich auszuhorchen. Und nun ist sie diejenige, die für zu große Neugier den Preis zahlen muss. Fühlen Sie sich gut?"

Das zuvor blasse Gesicht von Ignatius war während ihrer vorwurfsvollen Rede hochrot angelaufen. Wutentbrannt stieß er Hermine gegen die Steinwand und baute sich vor ihr auf: „Sie haben kein Recht, so mit mir zu reden. Was ich tat, geschah aus Sorge. Sorge um Sie, Miss Dumbledore! Sie haben kein Recht …"

„Nein, SIE haben kein Recht!", unterbrach Hermine ihn, die nun selbst langsam wütend wurde. Sah Ignatius denn die Gefahr nicht? Wusste er nicht, was er mit seinen Worten aufs Spiel setzte? Mit gefährlich leiser Stimme erklärte sie: „Wir führen eine nette Unterhaltung, Sie sehen mich mit Riddle und Abraxas, sehen mein Unwohlsein – und interpretieren da sonst was draus. Dann reden Sie mit Ihren Freunden darüber und wittern eine Gelegenheit, dem verhassten Schulsprecher was anzuhängen, während Sie sich gleichzeitig als edle Retter einer unschuldigen Jungfrau in Nöten aufspielen können. Kein einziges Mal haben Sie gefragt, ob ich Ihre Hilfe will. Oder auch nur brauche. Die einzige, die den Mut dazu hatte, war Miss Bargeworthy, und ich habe ihr mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich nicht einzumischen hat. Sie haben voreilige Schlüsse gezogen, geblendet von Ihren Vorurteilen und Ihrer eingebildeten Tugendhaftigkeit, aber dabei haben Sie die Realität aus den Augen verloren! Ich will Ihre Hilfe nicht! Und Tom schätzt Ihre Einmischung in unsere Beziehung nicht! Augusta hat den Preis dafür gezahlt. Zahlt ihn noch. Lernen Sie daraus und halten Sie sich fern!"

Sie hatte keine Zeit, auch nur nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, da rammte sich die geballte Faust von Ignatius in die Wand direkt neben ihrem Kopf. Schwer atmend und mit blitzenden Augen starrte er auf sie hinunter: „Sie haben mit mir gespielt. Mit uns. Sie können sagen, was Sie wollen, aber Ihr Verhalten zuvor hat deutlich signalisiert, dass Sie Riddle als Gefahr betrachten. Dass Sie mir das jetzt vorwerfen … dass Sie mir die Schuld an dem geben, was Augusta zugestoßen ist …"

Mit einem süßlichen Lächeln blickte Hermine zu ihm hinauf: „Was ist der Armen denn zugestoßen?"

Sie konnte sehen, wie Ignatius die Kiefer aufeinanderpresste und nach Worten suchte, doch natürlich wusste er nicht wirklich, was geschehen war. Tom hatte ihr versichert, dass Augusta nicht reden würde. Mit eiskalter Stimme setzte sie hinzu: „Sie sind mir gegenüber tätlich geworden, Mr. Prewett. Sie werfen mir und meinem Freund vor, Miss Bargeworthy irgendetwas angetan zu haben, während diese, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, heute ganz normal durchs Schloss laufen kann. Schätzen Sie sich glücklich, dass ich nicht meinen Onkel über Ihr unmögliches Verhalten informiere."

Für einen Augenblick sah Ignatius so aus, als wollte er sie tatsächlich schlagen, doch dann schien er sich zu besinnen. Stattdessen trat er noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran, bis sich sein Gesicht dem ihren auf wenige Zentimeter genähert hatte: „Das letzte Wort zwischen uns ist noch nicht gesprochen. Seien Sie froh, dass Sie eine Frau sind, sonst wäre ich nicht so höflich mit Ihnen umgegangen."

Dann, ehe sie darauf reagieren konnte, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging eiligen Schrittes davon. Hermine blieb alleine zurück. Sie fühlte sich leer. Sie wusste, was sie Augusta angetan hatte, war nicht zu entschuldigen. Es war reines Glück, dass nicht wirklich etwas geschehen war. Niedergeschlagen sank Hermine an der Wand hinab auf den kalten Steinboden.

Sie war ein ebensolches Monster wie Tom. Sie quälte andere Menschen und machte sich über deren Leid lustig. Und sie verspürte abartige Erregung im Angesicht der Macht, die ihr das Ritual verschaffte. Tom hatte Recht mit allem, was er gestern gesagt hatte: Das schwarzmagische Ritual hatte ihren innersten, magischen Kern berührt und diese Berührung hatte ein nie gekanntes Hochgefühl ausgelöst. Genauso wie seine Berührung.

Wieder kam dieses Übelkeit erregende Schamgefühl über Hermine, als sie an den Vorfall vom vergangenen Nachmittag zurückdachte. Sie war krank, psychisch krank, dass sie auf Toms Worte und Berührung mit Erregung reagiert hatte. Es war einfach dieser verdammte Stolz. Es fühlte sich so gut an, Tom Riddle, den eiskalten Mörder, den machthungrigen Lord Voldemort, für sich begeistern zu können. Niemand war ihm so nahe wie sie, niemand kannte ihn so gut wie sie. Sie fiel immer wieder drauf rein. Immer wieder zeigte er sich zärtlich, verführerisch, tat so, als ob er sie begehrte. Und sie reagierte wie auf Knopfdruck, geleitet von ihrem verdammten Stolz. Und jedes Mal holte er sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, demonstrierte ihr, dass er kein Stück berührt von ihr war, dass er einfach nur seine Macht hatte zeigen wollen.

Und der Einfluss des Rituals machte es nicht besser. Sie war sich sicher – nein, sie hofft! – dass ihre positiven Reaktionen auf Tom im Moment hauptsächlich auf das Ritual zurückzuführen waren. Dass sie nicht wirklich so auf ihn reagierte, sondern ihre Gefühle nur unverhältnismäßig verstärkt wurden.

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", flüsterte Hermine leise in die Stille des leeren Ganges, die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen: „Was ist der Sinn? Wozu bin ich hier? Ich darf doch sowieso nichts verändern … und ich lerne nichts über Riddle, was ich nicht schon vorher wusste. Warum habe ich mich selbst hierher geschickt?"

oOoOoOo

Es war Abraxas nicht entgangen, dass Hermine den ganzen Montag über sehr blass und abwesend wirkte, als seien ihre Gedanken woanders. Tom hatte es offensichtlich auch bemerkt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund umspielte immer nur ein zufriedenes Grinsen seine Mundwinkel, wann immer er zu seiner Freundin hinüber sah. Abraxas seufzte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her, dass er zuletzt alleine mit Hermine gesprochen hatte. Seit Tom ihm so unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe kommen sollte, da sie nun seine Frau war, hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, mit ihr alleine zu sein. Mehr denn je verspürte er jetzt das Bedürfnis, sie direkt fragen zu können, ob alles in Ordnung war. Sie sah wirklich aus wie ein Geist.

Unwillig schob er das Essen auf seinem Teller hin und her. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der abends viel essen wollte, und heute hatte er definitiv keinen Appetit. So viel war in Bewegung, obwohl er sich eigentlich auf die Schule konzentrieren sollte. Es hatte ein explizites Verbot von Tom gebraucht, um ihn daran zu hindern, selbst noch einmal mit Avery zu sprechen, nachdem herausgekommen war, dass er an Hermines erbärmlichen Zustand vor über zwei Wochen schuld gewesen war. Tom schien seine Pläne voranzutreiben, was auch immer das genau bedeutete. Abraxas spürte deutlich, dass es hier um etwas Bedeutenderes ging als er bisher überblicken konnte, und er fragte sich, ob seine Noten überhaupt noch eine Rolle spielen würden, wenn Tom in naher Zukunft seine Vision mit der Öffentlichkeit teilen würde.

„Abraxas."

Überrascht schaute er zu der schlanken Frau neben sich, um die seine Gedanken gerade so intensiv gekreist waren: „Ja, bitte, Hermine?"

„Tom will heute mit Professor Slughorn über irgendetwas sprechen und ich bin mit meinem Hausaufgaben bereits fertig", flüsterte sie ihm zu, ohne ihn anzuschauen: „Hast du eventuell Interesse daran, mich ein paar Schritte über die Ländereien zu begleiten?"

Abraxas zwang sich, sie nicht direkt anzustarren. Natürlich, das hier war immer noch Hermine Dumbledore, die junge Frau, die sich offensichtlich nicht um irgendwelche Konventionen scherte. Ebenso leise erwiderte: „Sehr gerne. Ich warte einfach in einer halben Stunde vor den Toren auf dich?"

Sie deutete ein Nicken an und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Vorsichtig spähte Abraxas zu Tom hinüber, der seinen Blick offen erwiderte. Es war unmöglich, dass er den Inhalt ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte, dennoch hatte er den Eindruck, dass sein bester Freund ihn durchschaut hatte. Tief atmete Abraxas durch. Nie zuvor hatte er an Tom gezweifelt, erst, nachdem er Hermine kennengelernt hatte, hatte er Seiten an ihm entdeckt, die er nicht verstand. Und immer wieder fragte er sich, ob es nur daran lag, dass Hermine sein Herz im Sturm erobert hatte und Tom ihm dennoch zuvor gekommen war, oder ob Hermine einfach Aspekte von Toms Persönlichkeit hervorbrachte, die sonst niemandem zuvor aufgefallen waren.

Genervt legte er Messer und Gabel beiseite und erhob sich. Er hatte keinen Appetit, es brachte nichts, weiter in seinem Essen herumzustochern. Mit einem Nicken zu seinen Freunden verabschiedete er sich, um stattdessen auf den Treppenstufen vor dem Schloss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen und auf Hermine zu warten.

„Hast du lange gewartet?", riss ihn ihre helle Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich gerade erst gesetzt zu haben, doch der Stand der Sonne signalisierte ihm, dass er tatsächlich eine halbe Stunde hier gesessen hatte.

„Nein, ich habe nicht gewartet. Ich habe nur die Zeit alleine außerhalb der Mauern gebraucht", erwiderte er lächelnd, während er sich erhob und ihr seinen Arm anbot. Das Lächeln, mit dem Hermine ihn annahm, war schwach. Doch obwohl er sich noch immer Sorgen um sie machte, konnte Abraxas nicht anders als das Gefühl ihrer zierlichen Figur an seiner Seite zu genießen.

Da Hermine nicht auf seine Aussage reagierte, setzte Abraxas sich schließlich in Bewegung und führte sie den langen Pfad hinunter zum See. Die Sonne versank gerade hinter den Bäumen und warf lange Schatten, während der Wind immer kühler wurde. Eine merkwürdige Ruhe lag über ihnen, die Abraxas das Gefühl gab, als ob jede Sekunde ein Sturm ausbrechen könnte.

„Geht es dir gut?", durchbrach er schließlich das Schweigen, nachdem er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Sie waren an einer Bank angekommen, die am Wegesrand stand, und er zwang Hermine dazu, sich zu setzen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr Körper Ruhe und Erholung brauchte und keinen anstrengenden Spaziergang in der Kälte der Nacht.

„Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie einfühlsam ein Mann sein kann", gab Hermine zurück, während sie mit beiden Händen nach seiner Rechten griff und sie drückte. Nervös erwiderte Abraxas den Händedruck. Er wusste, er sollte besser nicht von irgendjemandem erwischt werden, während er so intim mit der Freundin seines besten Freundes war, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen, Hermine wirkte so verloren und erschöpft, dass er einfach für sie da sein wollte.

Stumm wartete er darauf, dass sie fortfuhr. Er wollte sie nicht bedrängen, sondern ihr einfach nur die Chance geben, sich von der Seele zu reden, was sie belastete. Schließlich rückte sie ein Stück näher an ihn heran, seine Hand immer noch in ihren Händen, und fing an: „Ich fühle mich manchmal einfach so alleine. Ich bin so … so fremd hier. Zuhause … ich kann dir nicht einmal irgendetwas über mein Zuhause erzählen, aber da hatte ich Freunde, wirkliche, echte Freunde. Hier ist alles so anders. Und … ich weiß nicht, ob du verstehst, wie sich das anfühlt, aber … der Tod scheint mein ständiger Begleiter zu sein."

Traurig legte Abraxas seine freie Hand auf ihre verschlungenen Hände: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, damit du dich wohler hier fühlst. Weiß Tom, dass du so denkst?"

„Ach, Tom!", erwiderte Hermine so heftig, dass Abraxas sich fast schon angegriffen fühlte. Etwas ruhiger setzte sie hinzu: „Das ist nichts, worüber ich mit ihm reden kann."

Hin- und hergerissen schwieg er. Er wollte seinem Freund nicht in den Rücken fallen und wollte erst recht nicht riskieren, so wie Avery auf seiner schlechten Seite zu enden. Doch er konnte nicht anders, als nachzuhaken: „Wieso? Ihr seid zusammen. Sollte er nicht gerade bei sowas für dich da sein?"

Der Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht wurde nur noch verzweifelter: „Tom und ich sind nicht … er ist nicht … oh, ehrlich, Abraxas. Kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen, dass ich mit ihm über so etwas sprechen kann?"

Irgendetwas war da. Irgendetwas lauerte hinter Hermines Traurigkeit, was definitiv mit Tom zu tun hatte, das konnte er spüren. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er zum Schloss hoch, versuchte sich auszumalen, wie die Gespräche zwischen Hermine und Tom wohl verliefen, wenn sie unter sich waren, doch da war gar nichts. Es war für alle offensichtlich, dass die beiden vom ersten Tag an eine merkwürdige Verbindung hatten, eine Art Chemie, doch mehr als Abneigung hatte er bei Hermine nie entdeckt. Und Tom selbst hatte sie mal als Problem für seine Pläne bezeichnet. Wie also sah romantische Zweisamkeit zwischen den beiden aus?

„Hat er …", setzte er an, unterbrach sich dann aber, weil er es kaum wagte, den Gedanken auszusprechen: „Ist er … dir zu nahe gekommen?"

„Abraxas …", kam es mit brüchiger Stimme von Hermine, ihre Unterlippe fing an zu zittern und plötzlich, aus dem Nichts heraus, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und brach weinend zusammen. Überfordert legte Abraxas seine Hände auf ihren Rücken. Er verstand nicht, was hier geschah, doch wenn sein Vater ihm eines beigebracht hatte, dann, dass eine weinende Frau vor allem eine starke Schulter brauchte.

Es dauerte lange, bis Hermines lautes Schluchzen verklang, doch auch dann noch versiegte der Strom ihrer Tränen nicht. Unglücklich, dass er nicht mehr tun konnte, und vollkommen hilflos saß Abraxas die ganze Zeit da, streichelte ihren Rücken, und schwieg. Ihm war schmerzlich bewusst, dass eigentlich Tom hier sitzen sollte an seiner Stelle, doch es schien, als sei gerade jener für diese Tränen verantwortlich.

Als es schon lange dunkel geworden war und die ersten Sterne am Himmel zu sehen war, rührte Abraxas sich schließlich. Sie mussten zurück ins Schloss, sonst würden sie bestraft werden, so spät noch außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums zu sein. Hermine jedoch reagierte gar nicht auf seine Bewegung und plötzlich ging ihm auf, dass sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Für einen Augenblick dachte er darüber nach, sie einfach zu wecken, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Vorsichtig stand er auf, mit ihr auf seinen Armen, und trug sie zurück zum Schloss.

_Sie hat irgendwelche wirklich schlimmen Sorgen_, dachte er, während er die Treppen zum Kerker runterstieg: _Eine Frau sollte niemals bis zur absoluten Erschöpfung weinen müssen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Tom nicht schuld daran ist. Das hat sie nicht verdient._

So in seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte Abraxas nicht, dass ein Schatten, der aus der Richtung des Zaubertränke-Klassenraums gekommen war, abrupt stehen geblieben war, um ihnen unbemerkt hinterher schauen zu können. Und so entging ihm der Hass, der die sonst dunklen Augen in einem unwirklichen Rot leuchten ließ.


	38. VI 4 - Völlige Kontrolle

Der Dienstag verging wie im Flug. Obwohl er aufmerksam in allen Unterrichtsstunden war, hatte Tom doch das Gefühl, als stünde er heute außerhalb der Welt. Seine Gedanken waren woanders, nur ein kleiner Teil seines Ichs beschäftigte sich tatsächlich mit dem Schulstoff. Der viel größere Teil kreiste um Abraxas.

Er verstand seinen besten Freund einfach nicht. All die Jahre zuvor hatte er sich seiner Loyalität und Freundschaft stets sicher sein können, immerhin war Abraxas einer der ersten gewesen, der auf ihn zugekommen und ihn anerkannt hatte. Die Malfoys waren eine alte Familie, stolz, aber auch mit einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Macht. Sie wussten, dass kaum eine andere Familie so wichtig war wie die ihre, und doch hatte sie im Laufe der Geschichte immer wieder gezeigt, dass sie sich auch beugen konnten, wenn sie jemandem ernsthaft Respekt entgegen brachten. Abraxas hatte offensichtlich sein Potential erkannt, eine Freundschaft begonnen - und zielstrebig, wie Tom war, hatte er all die sozialen Konventionen befolgt, die es brauchte, um einen besten Freund zu gewinnen. Abraxas hatte ihm schnell vertraut, hatte ihn nie in Frage gestellt und ihn uneingeschränkt als überlegen anerkannt.

Dass eine Frau ihn mal vom rechten Weg ablenken würde, hätte Tom niemals erwartet.

Was sah Abraxas nur in Hermine? Sie war keine Schönheit, nicht hässlich, aber auf den ersten Blick doch eher unauffällig und durchschnittlich. Sie würde nie im Leben eine gute Hausfrau und erst recht keine gute Ehefrau abgeben. Sie war Amerikanerin und nicht so reinblütig, wie sie vorgab. Abraxas musste doch wissen, dass seine Familie niemals eine Frau wie Hermine in ihre Kreise aufnehmen würde. Sie war ja noch nicht einmal charmant.

Verärgert rieb Tom sich das Kinn, während sein Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum glitt. Da saßen so viele hübsche Mädchen, die Frisuren ordentlich zurechtgemacht, die Haltung gerade, die Beine anständig nebeneinander gestellt. Jede einzelne schien mit einem Buch beschäftigt, doch Tom entging nicht, dass alle Mädchen kurz in ihren Bewegungen inne hielten, als sein Blick sie streifte. Sie saßen hier aufgereiht wie in einem Ausstellungskatalog, nur darauf wartend, von ihm oder einem anderen bedeutenden jungen Mann angesprochen zu werden. Was wollte Abraxas da mit Hermine?

Hermine brauchte eine harte Hand. Sie brauchte einen Mann, der sie in die Knie zwingen konnte, der ihr überlegen war und keine Gnade zeigte. So hart Abraxas sonst auch sein konnte, zu Frauen war er viel zu sanft. Er könnte Hermine niemals gerecht werden. Er ahnte vermutlich nicht einmal, wie viel Schaden er mit seiner zärtlichen Geste am Vorabend angerichtet hatte.

Hermine war keine Frau, die mehrere Menschen in ihrem Leben haben konnte. Sie brauchte einen Mann, einen einzigen. Jeder andere, der versuchte, ihr Freund zu sein, schadete ihr am Ende nur. Er verhinderte, dass sie sich ganz hingeben konnte, dass sie wirklich loslassen und ihr Innerstes zeigen konnte. Wäre er alleine gewesen, Tom hätte geflucht. Er brauchte Hermine isoliert. Sie musste erkennen, dass niemand außer ihm selbst ihr geben konnte, was sie brauchte. Er würde niemals an sie herankommen, wenn eine Freundschaft zu Abraxas sie ablenkte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat - gefolgt von Abraxas, der ein Lächeln im Gesicht trug, das ihn wie einen Trottel aussehen ließ. Sie ließen ihm keine andere Wahl, er musste intervenieren.

"Hermine , Liebes", rief er ihr durch den Raum zu: "Da bist du ja. Ich hoffe, du hast unsere Verabredung nicht vergessen? Wir wollten doch heute Abend gemeinsam lernen."

Er war erstaunt über die Ruhe, mit der sie sich zu ihm umdrehte: "Aber wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen? Ich wollte gerade auf mein Zimmer gehen, um mich vorzubereiten."

In einer für den gesamten Raum sichtbaren Geste drückte sie Abraxas zum Abschied die Hand, lächelte ihm zu und verschwand dann im Gang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Eiskalte Wut stieg in Tom auf. Sie provozierte ihn. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie das nicht gewagt hätte, wenn nicht Abraxas ihr am Vorabend eine Schulter zum Weinen geliehen hätte. Er atmete tief durch, um den Hass aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, ehe er aufstand und auf seinen besten Freund zu trat: "Ich sehe, Hermine hat in dir einen sehr guten Freund gewonnen, mein guter Abraxas."

Für einen Moment starrte der ihn nur schweigend an, einen fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen, dann sanken seine Schultern herab und er seufzte tief: "Tom ... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was du von mir willst. Ich bin nicht wie Rufus, ich kann dich nicht so leicht durchschauen. Wenn es dich stört, dass ich mich gut mit Hermine verstehe, dann sag das bitte. Ich ..."

Doch Tom ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. Unhörbar für den Rest und nicht bemüht darum, den Zorn aus seinem Tonfall herauszuhalten, zischte er: "Vielleicht hätte der Hut dich damals besser nach Hufflepuff gesteckt."

Kopfschüttelnd ließ er Abraxas stehen, ohne ihm auch nur eine Sekunde weiter Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Die Lektion, die er Avery erteilt hatte, war eine Warnung für alle gewesen, doch offenbar hatte dieser jüngste Spross aus dem Hause Malfoy das nicht verstanden. Dachte Abraxas etwa immer noch, dass er, weil sie einst als beste Freunde begonnen hatten, eine besondere Stellung innerhalb ihres kleinen Kreises hatte? Verstand er wirklich nicht, dass dieselben Regeln für alle galten?

Vor Hermines Zimmertür angekommen hielt Tom inne. Es war so anstrengend, den alten, großen Namen in der Zaubererwelt Respekt entgegen bringen zu müssen. Viele Dinge wären leichter und schneller, wenn er einfach Gehorsam verlangen konnte, doch dazu waren seine wenigen Anhänger noch nicht bereit. Sie akzeptierten ihn als Anführer, aber sie erwarteten noch immer, dass er sie als wichtige Persönlichkeiten behandelte. Das musste er ändern. Doch für den Augenblick hatte er andere Sorgen.

Er musste Hermine ein für alle Mal klar machen, dass sie ihm und nur ihm gehörte.

oOoOoOo

Hermine saß in ihrem Raum und wartete geduldig auf Tom. Das Gespräch mit Abraxas hatte ihr Kraft gegeben. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Tränen ausrichten konnten. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre ein Knoten geplatzt, als könnte sie endlich wieder klar denken und mit Stärke auf Tom schauen. Auch, wenn Abraxas nicht wusste, wer sie wirklich war und welche Geheimnisse sie hatte, so tat es doch gut, einen Freund an ihrer Seite zu wissen, der ihr immer eine Schulter zum Weinen anbieten würde. Sie war nicht länger alleine.

Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer ging auf und schloss sich wieder. Langsam drehte Hermine sich auf ihrem Bett herum, um zu Tom zu sehen, doch das Lächeln, das sie auf ihre Lippen hatte zaubern wollen, erstarb sofort. Seine sonst dunklen Augen waren von einem roten Schimmer erfüllt, der unmöglich vom Schein des Feuers in ihrem Kamin stammen konnte. Schaudernd zog sie sich auf die Bettkante zurück.

"Hermine", kam es leise von Tom: "Hermine, Hermine. Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?"

Nervös befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen: "Tom ... ich weiß nicht, was du ..."

"Schweig!", befahl er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Überrascht schloss Hermine den Mund. Was hatte nur diese Seite in ihm hervorgerufen? Immer noch leise, immer noch voll eisiger Kälte in der Stimme fuhr er fort: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so unverfroren bist. Oder vielleicht bist du auch einfach nur unfassbar naiv? Was auch immer es ist, ich bin ernsthaft enttäuscht von dir."

Mit langsamen Schritten kam Tom auf sie zu, umrundete das Bett, um direkt vor ihr stehen zu bleiben und auf sie hinabzuschauen. Lange starrte er sie einfach nur an, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, nur seine Augen verrieten, wie viel Zorn gerade in ihm wütete. Entschlossen erwiderte Hermine den Blick. Sie war nicht länger alleine, sie hatte einen echten Freund an ihrer Seite, einen Mann, der ihre Tränen aushielt, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

"Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch?", fragte Tom sanft, doch ehe sie antworten konnte, fuhr er bereits fort: "Wir haben über Freiheit gesprochen, Hermine. Ich habe dir gezeigt, was in dir steckt, die ganzen letzten Abende, an denen wir gemeinsam die Dunklen Künste ergründet haben. Und draußen auf der Wiese. Ich habe dir dein wahres Ich gezeigt, die Macht, die in dir steckt. Du herrschst noch immer über Miss Bargeworthy. Doch was tust du?"

Bei seinen letzten Worten war Toms Tonfall plötzlich wieder schärfer geworden. Er stand noch immer vor ihr, seine Gestalt türmte sich wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten vor ihr auf, ein Schatten, dem sie nicht entkommen konnte. Und noch immer verstand sie nicht, was er von ihr wollte.

"Du bist eine starke Frau, Hermine", erklärte Tom schließlich, nachdem ihm von ihr nur eisernes Schweigen entgegen schlug: "Aber du hast auch Schwächen. Erinnerst du dich an Avery? Er hat deine Schwäche gesehen. Erinnerst du dich? Weißt du noch, was ich danach zu dir gesagt habe? Was du mir versprochen hast?"

Langsam ahnte Hermine, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. Ihr Mund wurde trocken bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihr intimes Gespräch mit Abraxas ausgerechnet von Tom beobachtet worden war. Furcht ergriff sie, Furcht um ihre neuen Freund und Furcht davor, ihn durch Tom direkt wieder zu verlieren, so, wie sie auch Ignatius und Augusta verloren hatte.

"Erinnerst du dich?", wiederholte Tom seine Frage, und plötzlichen hatte er sich zu ihr herunter gebeugt, die Hände fest auf ihre Schultern gelegt, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass das nie wieder vorkommt", flüsterte Hermine leise. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht länger standhalten und schaute daher benommen auf ihre Hände.

"Ganz genau", peitschte seine Stimme durch den Raum. Mit einer Hand zwang er Hermine, wieder zu ihm aufzusehen: "Du wolltest keinem außer mir je wieder deine Schwäche zeigen. Oder deine Tränen. Warum also", und nun konnte Hermine deutlich sehen, dass das Rot in Toms Augen keine Täuschung des Lichts war, "Warum also sehe ich dich in den Armen meines besten Freundes, weinend, ohne jeden Schutz? Kannst du mir erklären, wie das zusammen passt?"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine den jungen Mann vor sich an, der gerade zum ersten Mal wirklich wie jemand wirkte, der später zu Lord Voldemort werden könnte. Sie wusste, sie musste etwas sagen, irgendetwas, zu ihrer Verteidigung, zu Abraxas' Verteidigung, doch nichts kam. Als hätten sich alle Worte aus ihrem Geist verflüchtigt, starrte sie Tom einfach nur sprachlos an.

"Ich will dir Freiheit geben, Hermine!", flüsterte er eindringlich: "Siehst du nicht, dass du alles zerstörst mit deinem Tun? Verstehst du nicht, dass du mich dadurch zwingst, Dinge zu tun, die ich niemals tun wollte?"

Ehe sie begriff, wovon Tom sprach, war er von ihr weggetreten, hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und deutete auf sie: "Crucio."

Ein entsetztes Ächzen entfuhr ihr, als sie das ruhig gesprochene Wort hörte, diesen nachlässig gemurmelten Fluch, der so viel Unheil mit sich trug. Doch dann verschwand jeglicher Gedanke aus ihren Sinnen und sie kannte nur noch Schmerz. Jede Faser ihres Seins, jeder Nerv schrie unter den Reizen, denen sie ausgesetzt waren, und ohne ihr Zutun verkrampfte sich Hermines Körper, glitt von der Bettkante und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Kraft zu schreien, so umfassend war der Schmerz.

Und dann war er plötzlich weg. So schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, war es wieder vorbei. Plötzlich war Tom neben ihr, Tom, der sie mitleidsvoll anschaute, sie in seine Arme zog und streichelte, während er leise beruhigende Worte murmelte.

"Du musst lernen, Hermine", hauchte er ihr zu, während eine seiner Hände immer wieder durch ihr schweißnasses Haar fuhr: "Lernen durch Schmerz. Ich war nachsichtig mit dir, doch du bist blind und willst nicht sehen. Glaub mir, es fällt mir schwer, dir dies anzutun, aber wenn du nicht streng mit dir sein kannst, muss ich es für dich sein."

Schwer atmend schaute Hermine zu ihm auf, ihre Hände klammerte sich unbewusst in sein Hemd. Jegliches Rot war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, stattdessen fand sie dort nur noch ein flackerndes Licht, als blickte sie in die unterdrückte Flamme der Leidenschaft.

Sie hatte verloren.


	39. VI 5 - Völlige Kontrolle

_**Autor-Notiz: **Für dieses Kapitel musste ich wirklich hart kämpfen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, in den letzten Kapiteln ein wenig den Kontakt zu Hermine verloren zu haben, doch ich glaube, jetzt bin ich wieder dran und die Entwicklung kann weitergehen. Ich bin total gespannt, was ihr davon haltet!_

* * *

**~ { VI.5 } ~**

**~ { Völlige Kontrolle } ~**

Heute war wieder Freitag. Die vergangenen Tage hatte Hermine mehr wie in Trance erlebt, wie eine an Fäden gezogene Puppe, die funktionierte, aber nicht wirklich etwas wahrnahm. Und nun war bereits wieder Freitag. Eine Woche war vergangen, seit sie Augusta mit dem Ritual unterworfen hatte, eine ganze Woche lang hatte sie die Auswirkungen aufrechterhalten, hatte sowohl Augusta kontrolliert, als auch die merkwürdigen Nebeneffekte auf sich selbst verspürt. Tom hatte sie nicht erneut gezwungen, Augusta irgendetwas anzutun, doch die Verbindung war noch immer da, und so, wie sie selbst es spürte, war Hermine sich sicher, dass ihr armes Opfer es ebenfalls wahrnahm.

Langsam schritt sie die Stufen aus den Kerkern zur Großen Halle hoch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass heute irgendetwas geschehen würde. Zu ruhig hatte Tom sich verhalten, nachdem er mit ihr über Abraxas gesprochen hatte. Und auch Abraxas hatte sich zu normal verhalten, als habe Tom ihm gegenüber kein Wort gesagt. Es war einfach beunruhigend.

Sie bog gerade in den Gang zur Großen Halle ein, als sie jemand an den Arm packte und vom Weitergehen abhielt.

„Miss Bargeworthy!", rief Hermine überrascht aus, als sie die jüngere Schülerin bemerkte.

„Miss Dumbledore", flüsterte diese ihr hektisch zu, während sie den Gang auf- und abschaute, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass niemand da war: „Ich habe den ganzen Morgen hier auf Sie gewartet. Bitte, Sie müssen das beenden. Was auch immer es ist, dieses ... Ritual, was sie gemacht haben. Bitte. Ich halte das nicht länger aus. Ich bitte Sie, ich tue was immer Sie wollen, nur beenden Sie es."

Am liebsten hätte Hermine das Mädchen in Arm genommen und getröstet, doch sie wusste, sie durfte nicht aus ihrer Rolle fallen. Nicht, wenn sie wirklich für immer die Gryffindors von sich fernhalten wollte. Emotionslos gab sie zurück: „Es ist doch gar nichts passiert? Außer am Wochenende habe ich Sie doch vollkommen in Ruhe gelassen."

„Aber Sie könnten!", zischte Augusta verzweifelt: „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich jederzeit wieder dazu zwingen könnten, die schlimmsten Dinge anzustellen, und das Wissen reicht. Die Ungewissheit, wann Sie wieder zuschlagen werden ... ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte."

Ausdruckslos starrte Hermine sie an. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie schon längst alles beendet. Es war offensichtlich, dass Augusta den Tränen nahe war, so, wie ihre Unterlippe zitterte, doch sie durfte nicht nachgeben.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Entsetzt zuckte Hermine zusammen: „Abraxas!"

„Guten Morgen, Hermine", begrüßte der sie freundlich, ohne ihr Zusammenzucken bemerkt zu haben: „Und wer ist deine Freundin hier?"

Tief atmete sie durch, ehe sie mit festem Blick und abfälligen Tonfall erwiderte: „Miss Bargeworthy ist nicht meine Freundin. Sie hat sich mir gegenüber mehrfach ungehörig verhalten, deswegen hat Tom ihr eine Strafe erteilt, und nun versucht sie, mich mit ihren Tränen dazu zu bringen, Gnade walten zu lassen."

„Das ... ich habe nicht ...", setzte Augusta an, doch sie fand vor offensichtlicher Wut keine Worte. Mit Tränen in den Augen presste sie schließlich hervor: „Sie sind niederträchtiger als jeder andere hier, Miss Dumbledore. Sie sind so eine gemeine, feige und intrigante Person, es ist eine Schande, dass Sie mit Professor Dumbledore verwandt sind!"

Ehe Hermine darauf reagieren konnte, trat Abraxas einen deutlichen Schritt vor und baute sich vor Augusta auf: „Sie haben genug gesagt, Miss Bargeworthy. Wenn Sie nichts von Belang zu Hermine zu sagen haben, dann schweigen Sie am besten gänzlich. Da ich nicht weiß, welches Problem zwischen Ihnen besteht, werde ich nichts dazu sagen, doch seien Sie sich sicher: Eine weitere Beleidigung gegen Hermine, und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Tom Ihre Strafe erhöht!"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Augusta ihn an. Hermine konnte ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte und am liebsten der ganzen Welt erzählt hätte, was ihr wirklich angetan worden war. Beruhigend legte sie Abraxas eine Hand auf den Arm: „Komm, Abraxas. Es ist nicht sinnvoll, dass wir uns wegen ihr so aufregen. Und Ihnen, Miss Bargeworthy, kann ich nur erneut raten: Halten Sie sich von mir fern. Ihre Strafe wird nicht ewig währen, doch wenn Sie mich oder Tom weiterhin belästigen, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Damit hakte sie sich bei Abraxas ein und zwang ihn so, mit ihr zur Großen Halle zu gehen. Sie war gerade im Begriff, an seiner Seite eintreten, als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, nicht von Tom so gesehen zu werden.

„Abraxas", flüsterte sie leise und blieb stehen: „Ich ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, aber ... vielleicht solltest du vor mir reingehen, alleine?"

Lange blickte Abraxas sie nur an, schaute mit seinen strahlenden Augen auf sie herab, ihre Arme immer noch ineinander verschränkt. Hermine hielt dem Blick stand, erwiderte ihn offen in der Hoffnung, dass er verstand, dass sie nichts gegen ihn persönlich hatte. Schließlich ließ er ihren Arm los und legte ihr stattdessen eine Hand auf die Wange: „Es ist wegen Tom, nicht wahr?"

Sie schluckte. Hatte Tom vielleicht doch etwas zu Abraxas gesagt? Unbewusst lehnte sie sich in die Berührung, schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme seiner Hand. Dieser Malfoy war ein so wundervoller Mensch, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, wie Lucius Malfoy so unausstehlich werden konnte.

„Tom ist eifersüchtig", sagte Abraxas leise: „Ich glaube, das habe ich inzwischen begriffen. Ich hätte es niemals gedacht, aber ... du scheinst in ihm wirklich tiefe Gefühle geweckt zu haben und jetzt hat er sehr viel Angst davor, dich zu verlieren. Da vertraut er dann sogar mir nicht mehr."

Für einen Moment verharrte Hermine noch in der zarten, eigentlich so unschuldigen Berührung, dann öffnete sie die Augen und trat einen Schritt zurück: „Du bist ein guter Mann, Abraxas. Aber ich gehöre jetzt zu Tom. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir ... wenn wir vorläufig etwas Abstand halten."

„Ja, das wäre tatsächlich besser."

Erschrocken wirbelten beide herum. An die geschlossene Tür zur Großen Halle gelehnt stand eben der, über den sie gerade sprachen: Tom Riddle, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, der Blick ausdruckslos auf die Szene vor sich gerichtet.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt, Hermine. Offenbar hast du nicht gelernt. Das ist schade."

„Was ist dein Problem, Tom?", kam es aufgebracht von Abraxas. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr neuer alter Freund so direkt und konfrontativ gegenüber einem Mann auftrat, von dem er doch wissen musste, wie gefährlich er war. Sie versuchte, ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm zu legen, doch er schüttelte sie nur ab: „Nein, Hermine, ich habe jetzt ein für alle Mal genug. Ich will wissen, was hier los ist."

Hermine schluckte. Das war vermutlich das letzte, was Tom gerade hören wollte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl blickte sie zu ihm auf, nur um ihren Verdacht bestätigt zu sehen: Ein ernste Maske lag auf seinem Gesicht, doch sie konnte deutlich das Feuer in seinen Augen lodern sehen.

„Mein lieber, treuer Abraxas. So kompliziert ist die Sache nicht", erwiderte Tom schließlich, das Gesicht noch immer ernst, während der Tonfall Belustigung mit sich trug. Unechte Belustigung, die nur als Tarnung für seine beinahe aufgebrauchte Geduld diente: „Du bist mein bester Freund. Hermine ist meine Freundin. Ich schätze es, dass ihr beide euch nahe steht. Ich schätze nicht, wenn man versucht, mir Dinge zu stehlen, die mir gehören."

Abraxas wurde blass, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass das eher Wut und weniger Angst geschuldet war. Mit geballten Fäusten gab er zurück: „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Als Hermine neu hier war, warst du ihr alles andere als wohlgesonnen. Ihr habt euch ständig gestritten und es hat dir nicht gefallen, dass ich mich mit ihr angefreundet habe. Tut mir leid, dass ich so offen sprechen muss in ihrer Anwesenheit, aber du zwingst mich dazu: Du hast mir ganz klar verboten, sie zu mögen. Was also soll das hier jetzt?"

Schweigen legte sich über sie, während Hermine verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte. Je mehr Abraxas sagte, umso tiefer schaufelte er sich nur sein eigenes Grab. Und was noch schlimmer an der Sache war: Sollte Tom sich dazu entscheiden, ihn für sein Verhalten zu bestrafen, konnte sie nicht einschreiten. Ihre Gedanken rasten, ohne dass ihr eine Lösung einfallen wollte. Angestrengt versuchte sie, die Klarheit, die direkt nach dem Ritual über sie gekommen war, wieder zurückzuholen. Sie wusste noch genau, dass sie sich gefühlt hatte, als könnte sie die Welt plötzlich schärfer wahrnehmen.

Und plötzlich wusste sie genau, was sie zu tun hatte.

Hier ging es nicht um Abraxas, hier ging es um sie. Tom war vielleicht enttäuscht von seinem besten Freund, falls er zu so einem Gefühl in der Lage war, doch in Wirklichkeit war er im Moment irrelevant. Langsam richtete Hermine sich auf, drückte die Schultern durch und blickte Tom fest an, ein spielerisches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen: „Tut mir leid, Tom. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen."

Überraschung ob ihres Tonfalls spiegelte sich deutlich auf dem Gesicht von Abraxas, während Tom selbst sich einfach nur minimal zu ihr drehte und mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue bedeutete, dass sie weitersprechen sollte. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass sie eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm legen konnte: „Ich wusste, dass du uns beobachtest. Sonst wäre ich Abraxas niemals so nahe gekommen."

Hermine spürte mehr, als dass sie sah, wie eben jener neben ihr zusammenzuckte und sie voller Entsetzen schaute. Immer noch darauf bedacht, Tom direkt in die Augen zu schauen und nicht nachzugeben, fügte sie hinzu: „Sei nicht böse mit ihm. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl."

Wenn sie ihn nicht so intensiv gemustert hätte, wäre ihr das leichte Zucken vermutlich entgangen, doch so sah sie genau, wie sich Toms Augen für einen Moment überrascht weiteten. Dann wanderte sein Blick ganz langsam zu Abraxas hinüber, der inzwischen einfach nur noch fassungslos starren konnte. Hermine trat einen weiteren Schritt auf Tom zu, um sich in seinen Arm einhaken zu können, und legte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ab. Innerlich betete sie, dass ihre kleine Scharade den gewünschten Effekt haben würde. Das Schweigen von Tom machte sie nervös, doch sie wusste, sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, durfte nicht versuchen, in seinem Gesicht nach einer Reaktion zu suchen. Sie musste hier stehen, an ihn geschmiegt, selbstbewusst, entschlossen.

„Du spielst also gerne, mh, Liebes?"

„War das falsch von mir?"

„Kommt auf die Nebenwirkungen an. Abraxas?"

Hermine sah deutlich, dass ihr Freund die Welt nicht mehr verstand – und sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Da stand sie neben Tom Riddle, an ihn geschmiegt, lächelnd, als könne kein Wässerchen sie trüben, und plauderte munter über etwas, was ihn auf einem emotionalen Level betraf.

„Ich … was?", war alles, was der blonde Slytherin rausbrachte, während sein Blick verwirrt und auch ein wenig verletzt zwischen beiden hin- und herwanderte.

Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln präzisierte Tom seine Frage: „Bist du jetzt sauer auf Hermine und mich, weil die Gute dich ein wenig an der Nase herumgeführt hat?"

Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, legte Tom seinen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. Tief atmete Hermine seinen Duft ein. Es lag etwas Verführerisches in diesem herben Geruch, der nicht nach künstlichem Duft, sondern einfach nur nach Tom Riddle roch. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an seine starke Brust. Er war ein intelligenter Mann in jeder Hinsicht, nicht nur gebildet, sondern auch gerissen. Er durchschaute Menschen und konnte selbst undurchschaubar sein. Er war so vieles, was sie sich in einem Partner wünschen würde – wenn da nur nicht seine unveränderliche Zukunft war. Es war ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, der ihr kam, während sie in seinen Arm gekuschelt darauf wartete, dass Abraxas die hoffentlich richtigen Worte sagen würde: Tom würde sie wirklich vor jedem anderen Menschen beschützen. Außer von ihm drohte ihr von niemandem mehr Gefahr. So etwas wie mit Avery würde nie wieder geschehen, Tom würde es nicht zulassen.

_Werde ich wahnsinnig? Hat das Ritual meinen Blick verschleiert, anstatt ihn zu klären?_

Doch bevor sie diesem Gedanken wirklich nachgehen konnte, sprach Abraxas endlich die erlösenden Worte: „Dir könnte ich niemals wirklich zürnen, Tom, das weißt du. Ich verstehe dich vielleicht nicht immer und ich bin mir sicher, dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast, aber deine Loyalität gegenüber dem Hause Slytherin, deine … Offenheit gegenüber … uns, deinen besten Freunden, das alles ist mehr als genug Beweis für mich, dass du ein anständiger Mann bist, in den ich zurecht Vertrauen setzen kann. Hermine hingegen …"

Er brach ab. Wie in Trance öffnete Hermine ihre Lider ein wenig, um ihn mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen anzuschauen. Er schluckte.

„Ich kann mit den Tränen einer Frau nicht leichtfertig umgehen", flüsterte er, während er sie eindringlich anblickte: „Wenn du es im Spiel getan haben solltest, so muss ich an deiner Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln."

Ebenso leise und unfähig, die Traurigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, erwiderte Hermine: „Du tust gut daran, meine Aufrichtigkeit in Frage zu stellen."

Tom bewegte sich hinter ihr, um Abraxas eine Hand auf die Schulter legen zu können: „Frauen. Sie sind die wirklichen Könige unter uns Schlangen. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Geh zum Frühstück und trink einen starken Kaffee, mein Freund, das wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Mit einem letzten, verletzten Blick auf Hermine drehte Abraxas sich um und ging alleine durch die Tür in die Große Halle. Kaum war der schwere Holzflügel zugefallen, wirbelte Tom herum und presste Hermine mit einem eiskalten Gesichtsausdruck an die Wand: „Also? Was sollte das alles? Ein Spiel? Wirklich? Denkst du, ich glaube dir das?"

Langsam schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Nein. Aber Abraxas glaubt es und das ist alles, was zählt, oder nicht?"

Für einen Moment starrte Tom sie nur ausdruckslos an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und trat einen Schritt zurück: „Sehr gut, Hermine, wirklich. Beeindruckend."

Mit so viel Würde, wie sie gerade aufbringen konnte, rückte sie die Schultasche auf ihrer Schulter zurecht: „Ja, lach du nur. Für dich ist das alles wirklich nur ein Spiel."

Kopfschüttelnd tätschelte er ihr die Wange: „Aber natürlich ist es das. Dachtest du wirklich, ich lasse zu, dass mein Mädchen einen anderen Mann verführt, noch dazu meinen besten Freund? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mir gehörst, und das habe ich ernst gemeint. Jeder Schritt, den du tust, tust du nur, weil ich es zulasse."

„Und was nun?"

„Nun", erklärte Tom und plötzlich war da wieder diese dunkle Unterton in seiner Stimmte, der Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte: „Nun bringen wir diesen Schultag hinter uns und am Wochenende sehen wir mal, wie wir dich für deine Missetaten bestrafen."

Damit nahm er sie bei der Hand und betrat mit ihr zusammen die Große Halle. Die Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper blieb, während sie zum Tisch gingen. Der Tonfall seiner Stimme hatte gefährlich geklungen, er hatte von Unheil gekündet und all ihre Instinkte schrien ihr zu, dass sie weglaufen sollte. Und doch. Die Gänsehaut hatte eine andere Ursache. Denn da war noch etwas anderes, ganz tief in ihr, was beinahe ungeduldig aufgebrüllt hatte, als er ihre eine Strafe angekündigt hatte. Tom hatte schon mehrfach davon gesprochen, dass er ihr Innerstes befreien wollte. Und Hermine war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob da nicht wirklich irgendetwas war, irgendetwas, was in Ketten lag, die besser nicht gesprengt werden sollten.

_Werde ich wahnsinnig? Bin ich so schnell schon verloren?_

* * *

**_Nach Augusta und Ignatius hat Hermine nun also auch noch Abraxas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Es scheint, als würde Toms Plan, sie von allen anderen zu isolieren, mehr als aufgehen. Für den Augenblick jedenfalls scheint Abraxas gerettet zu sein, Hermine hingegen hat alle Kontrolle über die Situation verloren. Scheint es nicht, als hätte sie seit dem Ritual vor einer Woche immer nur das getan, was Tom von ihr verlangte, egal, ob er es ausgesprochen hat oder nicht? Wo soll das bloß enden ..._**


	40. VI 6 - Völlige Kontrolle

_**Autor-Notiz:** Lest dieses Kapitel vorsichtig und sorgfältig. Es ist nichts für sanfte Gemüter. Und bitte gebt mir bis zum nächsten Kapitel Zeit, ehe ihr mich verurteilt!_

* * *

**~ { VI.6 } ~**

**~ { Völlige Kontrolle } ~**

Wenn es nach Hermine gegangen wäre, hätte sie diesen Samstag genutzt, um sich von den Strapazen der Woche zu erholen, doch natürlich hatte Tom das nicht zugelassen. Er hatte andere Pläne für sie. Pläne, die Augusta Bargeworthy einschlossen. Und so saß Hermine im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Zimmer, die Augen geschlossen, die Hände fest in ihre Schenkel verkrallt, während sie sich ganz auf den Körper von Augusta konzentrierte. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie tatsächlich aus den Augen von Augusta die Welt wahrnehmen konnte und, wenn sie sich ganz genau fokussierte, tatsächlich auch ihre Gefühle spüren konnte. Erstaunlich, erregend, berauschend - und beängstigend.

Augusta wiederum schritt gerade nichtsahnend an der Seite von Markus ins Dorf hinunter. Eigentlich hatte sie mit Ignatius über die Geschehnisse vom Vortag sprechen wollen, doch Markus hatte sie so eindringlich um einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gebeten und dabei durch die Blume zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er es bevorzugen würde, wenn sie dabei alleine wären, dass sie ihm das nicht hatte abschlagen können. Ignatius konnte warten, so sehr sie sich auch danach sehnte, all ihre Ängste mit jemandem zu teilen.

Sie ahnte, was der Sinn dieses Ausflugs war. Es war nun nicht gerade so, dass Markus offensichtlich mit seinen Gefühlen umgegangen wäre, doch sie wusste, wenn ein so schüchterner junger Mann wie er sie mit so rotem Gesicht auf eine Verabredung zu zweit einlud, konnte er nur eines im Sinn haben. Und sie hatte kein Problem damit. Markus Longbottom war auf seine Art und Weise ein Mann, wie sie ihn sich nur wünschen konnte: Höflich, bescheiden, das Herz am rechten Fleck und wenn es darauf ankam, war er mutig und großherzig.

„Wollen wir im Drei Besen ein Butterbier trinken?", wurden ihre Gedanken von ihm unterbrochen. Die Frage klang so locker und nachlässig formuliert, dass Augusta die eigentliche Anspannung dahinter beinahe mit Händen greifen konnte. Sie grinste. Nach all dem Horror, den sie seit dem merkwürdigen Ritual hatte durchmachen müssen, war es vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee, sich ein wenig den romantischen Gefühlen hinzugeben und es einfach zu vergessen.

„Sehr gerne!", stimmte sie entsprechend enthusiastisch zu und lächelte ihn ermutigend an. Mit etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein als zuvor führte Markus sie zu dem allseits beliebten Gasthaus, öffnete ihr wie ein echter Gentleman die Tür und deutete eine leichte Verneigung an, als sie zuerst eintrat.

Sie suchte sich einen Tisch aus, während Markus zur Theke ging, um für sie beide Butterbier zu bestellen. Nach nur kurzer Wartezeit kehrte er mit zwei großen Gläsern zurück und setzte beide vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab.

„Danke", sagte sie lächelnd, ehe sie einen großen Schluck nahm. Es tat so gut, den ganz geringen Alkoholgehalt des Getränks die Kehle runter wie ein Kitzeln zu spüren. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Markus an, der sich ebenfalls zuerst seinem Bier gewidmet hatte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben noch nie ohne Ignatius zusammen etwas unternommen, oder?", fing Markus schließlich an. Überrascht blickte Augusta zu ihn hinüber und er selbst lief schlagartig rot an, als hätte er das gar nicht sagen wollen. Beinahe hätte sie gelacht ob seiner Nervosität, doch sie zwang sich, ihn nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern: „Das stimmt. Wir sind immer zu dritt unterwegs. Aber ich finde, so ist es auch mal ganz nett."

Sie hatte es als Ermutigung gemeint, doch stattdessen vertiefte sich das Rot in Markus Gesicht nur und er schaute betreten in sein Glas. Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck. Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so unsicher und schüchtern sein? Sie war doch hier, mit ihm, alleine. Sprach das nicht schon eine eigene, ganz deutliche Sprache?

„Markus", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu: „Sieh' mich an."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er reagierte, doch schließlich hob er seinen Blick erneut und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Sein Ausdruck war leer, doch die Röte seiner Wangen und die Art, wie sich seine Hände um das Bierglas verkrampften, sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache. Sie seufzte: „Ich werde dich nicht auffressen, nur weil du mit mir alleine bist und dich mit mir unterhältst. Entspann dich, bitte."

Kurz noch verharrte er in der angespannten Haltung, dann ließ er das Glas los und sank in seinem Stuhl zurück. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen meinte er: „Tut mir leid, Augusta. Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, mit einer Dame alleine zu sein, und ich fürchte, ich habe Angst davor, mich völlig zu blamieren."

Munter lachte sie auf: „Oh, mach dir keine Gedanken. Du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass ich umgänglicher bin als die meisten anderen Exemplare meines Geschlechts. Selbst wenn du mich also aus Versehen beleidigen solltest, ich würde das einfach erwidern, dich auslachen und alles ist gut."

Für einen Moment sah Markus so aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, und Augusta fürchtete schon, ihn mit ihrer forschen Art direkt wieder in sein Schneckenhaus vertrieben zu haben, doch dann änderte sich seine Haltung. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, während er sich vorbeugte, eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel abgestützt, die andere flach auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Intensiv sah er sie geradewegs an mit einem Blick, dass Augusta selbst plötzlich das Bedürfnis verspürte, die Augen niederzuschlagen: „Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass irgendein Mann dich beleidigt, Augusta. Und wenn ich es tun sollte, bitte ich dich darum, mir all die Dinge, die du gerade aufgelistet hast, anzutun."

Sie musste sich selbst daran erinnern, weiter zu atmen, so sehr hatte sie diese Aussage in Kombination mit seinem Blick aus der Bahn geworfen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass hinter dem schüchternen Jungen so ein selbstbewusster Mann stecken konnte?

„Oh, was haben wir denn hier?"

Augenblicklich erstarrte Augusta. Diese Stimme kannte sie. Diese Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes. Mit großen Augen drehte sie sich um. Sie hatte Recht. Niemand Geringeres als Tom Riddle stand hinter ihr.

„Mr Longbottom, wie freundlich von Ihnen, dass Sie Miss Bargeworthy die Wartezeit verkürzt haben, während sie auf mich gewartet hat", kam es mit einem Tonfall äußerster Dankbarkeit und Freundlichkeit von Tom. Alle Härchen auf Augustas Körper stellten sich auf, als ihr die Implikation dieser Worte klar wurde. Und dann war es auch schon zu spät.

„Auf Sie gewartet?", stammelte Markus überrascht: „Aber sie ist auf meine persönliche Einladung hier."

Das Lächeln von Tom wurde noch breiter, während er den skeptischen und verwirrten Blick von Markus erwiderte.

„Es tut mir leid, dich so hintergangen zu haben", durchbrach schließlich Augusta die angespannte Stille. Mit großen Augen wandte der Gryffindor sich ihr zu. Gurrend erklärte sie: „Ich habe heute eine ganz besondere Verabredung mit unserem Schulsprecher und deiner Einladung bin ich nur gefolgt, weil ich wusste, dass ich noch einige Moment übrig haben würde, eher er mich abholen kommt. Doch nun ist er da und ich muss mit ihm fort."

„Fort?", wiederholte Markus noch immer voller Unglaube. Geschmeidig stand Augusta auf und presste sich an Toms Seite, der seinerseits einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Flüsternd, aber absichtlich laut genug, dass Markus es noch hören konnte, hauchte er ihr zu: „Ich konnte tatsächlich ein Zimmer für uns beide reservieren. Komm mit mir nach oben."

Augenblicklich war der sonst so zurückhaltende Mann auf seinen Beinen: „Was geht hier vor sich? Ein Zimmer? Augusta, was soll das werden?"

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wange, während Tom es ihr abnahm, die Frage zu beantworten: „Es ist unhöflich, eine Frau dazu zu zwingen, sich über solche Dinge zu äußern. Sie sind alt genug, um ganz genau zu wissen, was wir vorhaben. Beschämen Sie uns nicht, indem Sie Ihre Freundin zwingen, es beim Namen zu nennen."

Ohne sich weiter um Markus zu kümmern, nahm Tom die junge Gryffindor bei der Hand und zog sie zielstrebig zu der Treppe, welche hoch zu den Gästezimmern führte. Fassungslos blickte Markus den beiden nach, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, unfähig zu begreifen, was da gerade geschehen war. Vollkommen erschlagen ließ er sich schließlich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken.

Tief im Kerker des Schlosses saß währenddessen Hermine schweratmend auf ihrem Bett. Sie spürte, wie Augustas Herz klopfte, und es graute ihr bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie ihrer Freundin gleich antun würde. Als Tom ihr am Morgen seinen Plan dargelegt hatte, hatte sie lange geschwiegen. Sie wusste, sie durfte kein Mitleid mit Augusta zeigen. Genauso wie sie wusste, dass sie es nicht über sich bringen würde, gar keinen Widerstand zu leisten. Am Ende hatte sie sich natürlich Toms Willen gebeugt.

Und sie betete, dass ihr Plan, wie sie Augusta vor völliger psychischer Zerstörung retten konnte, aufgehen würde. Alles hing davon ab, dass Markus Longbottom seinem Enkelsohn tatsächlich ähnlich war.

„Komm her, Augusta", hörte sie Toms Stimme durch die Ohren ihres wehrlosen Opfers. Sein Tonfall klang lockend, verführend. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie im Jahr 1944 gelandet war, fragte Hermine sich, ob der nach außen hin lupenreine Schulsprecher im Geheimen schon andere Schülerinnen verführt hatte. Sie konnte kein Zeichen von Unsicherheit entdecken, im Gegenteil: Er stand vor dem Bett in dem kleinen Zimmer, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, aufrecht und selbstbewusst, aber auch vollkommen entspannt. Hermine spürte, wie sich alles in Augusta dagegen sträubte, auch nur einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zuzugehen, doch genauso konnte sie das Zittern ihrer Knie und die Nervosität in ihrem Magen fühlen. Oh ja, Augusta hatte Angst. Aber auch sie konnte sich Toms Charme nicht vollkommen entziehen.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu, trat dicht vor ihn und legte ihre kleinen Hände auf seiner Brust ab, ehe sie zu ihm aufsah. Ohne zu blinzeln erwiderte Tom den Blick, während er sachte seine Hände auf ihre legte. Mit zärtlichen, aber bestimmten Bewegungen führte er ihre Hände an den ersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Nur kurz zögerte Augusta, dann kam sie der unausgesprochenen, aber deutlichen Aufforderung nach. Langsam, beinahe behutsam öffnete sie den ersten Knopf, zog sein Hemd ein wenig auseinander, ließ ihre Finger dann runter zum nächsten fahren, ohne den Kontakt abzubrechen. Selbstbewusster führte sie den nächsten Knopf durchs Loch und entblößte ein weiteres Stück von Toms blasser, aber makelloser Haut. Sie öffnete zwei weitere Knöpfe, dann erlag sie dem Drang und ließ ihre rechte Hand über seine nackte Brust fahren.

Ein beinahe unhörbares Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen. Beschämt schaute sie auf, direkt in Toms glitzernde Augen.

„Mach weiter", hauchte er ihr grinsend zu und sie gehorchte.

Ihr Atem ging schneller, während sie die letzten Knöpfe öffnete. Ein wenig zu energisch zog sie ihm das Hemd aus der Hose. Erneut konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Hauchzart strichen ihre Finger über seinen Bauch, über die Andeutung von Muskeln, die sich dort abzeichneten, weiter hinunter zum Bund seiner Hose.

Rasch trat Tom einen Schritt zurück: „Das hast du gut gemacht. Jetzt bist du dran. Zieh dich aus!"

Zögerlich kam Augusta der Aufforderung nach, doch sie ließ Tom keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung öffnete er den Knoten seiner Krawatte, bevor er sie achtlos beiseite warf. Er ging zum Fenster hinüber, um die Vorhände zu schließen, offensichtlich nicht im mindestens daran interessiert, ihr beim Entkleiden zuzuschauen. Mit vor Scham roten Wangen schlüpfte Augusta aus ihrer Bluse, ihrem Rock und schließlich ihrer Unterwäsche. Gänzlich nackt wartete sie darauf, dass er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

Auf ihrem Bett im Schloss bemerkte Hermine in diesem Moment des Wartens mit einem Mal, dass auch ihr Atem sich deutlich beschleunigt hatte und sie sich nicht nur ein wenig erregt fühlte. Die Macht, jede Bewegung von Augusta zu kontrolliere, und die wahnsinnig erotische Ausstrahlung, die Tom gerade aufgebaut hatte, ließen ihre Haut prickeln. Ohne recht zu wissen, was sie da tat, ließ Hermine sich gegen das Kopfende ihres Bettes sinken, während ihre rechte Hand wie von selbst zwischen ihren Beinen landete.

„Leg dich auf das Bett."

Diesmal zögerte Augusta keiner Sekunde, der Aufforderung nachzukommen, getrieben von Hermines Verlangen und ihrer eigenen Scham. Umständlich kletterte sie in das Bett und wollte sich unter die Decke verkriechen, doch sofort peitschte Toms Stimme durch den Raum: „So, dass ich dich sehen kann!"

Erst, nachdem Augusta sich auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, die Arme ungeschickte an ihre Seite gepresst, die Schenkel fest verschlossen, trat Tom auf sie zu. Er hatte noch immer seine Hose und das offene Hemd an, während sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm lag.

„Jemand wie du hat kein Recht darauf, mich nackt zu sehen", sagte er volle Verachtung, während seine Finger langsam den Gürtel öffneten, „aber hier geht es ja schließlich nicht um dich."

Mit schnellen Bewegungen hatte er die Knöpfe seiner Hose geöffnet, sich ihrer und seiner Unterhose entledigt und das offene Hemd zu Boden gleiten lassen. Ohne Augusta aus den Augen lassen, trat er an das Bett: „Hier geht es um dich, Hermine."

Tief unter der Erde in den Kerkern von Hogwarts riss eben diese erschrocken die Augen auf. Entsetzt schaute sie auf ihre Hand, die wie ohne ihr Zutun den weg unter ihren Rock gefunden hatte. Sie wollte protestieren, wollte den Kontakt zu Augusta abbrechen, da spürte sie Toms Lippen auf ihren Brüsten. Ein überraschtes, lusterfülltes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr.

„Sieh genau hin, Hermine. Öffne deine Sinne. Das hier ist für dich!"

Mit diesen Worten kletterte Tom vollends über Augustas nackten Körper. Er zwang ihre Beine auseinander, um sich dazwischen zu positionieren, ohne jedoch dabei von ihren Brüsten abzulassen. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als er ihre linke Brust mit einer Hand fest umschloss. Stirnrunzelnd richtete er sich auf.

„Ich habe keine Lust, deine jämmerlichen Laute zu hören, während ich mich hier mit Hermine beschäftige!", sagte er eisig. Er rückte ein Stück hoch und beugte sich zum Nachttisch hinüber, ohne darauf zu achten, dass dabei sein Glied direkt zwischen Augustas Brüsten zu liegen kam. Schnell griff er nach seinem bereitliegenden Zauberstab, dann erhob er sich auf seine Knie und murmelte: „Mal sehen, was wäre sinnvoll?"

Kurz schwenkte er den Stab, schon zwängte sich ein schwarzes Tuch zwischen Augustas Lippen. Sie protestierte gegen die raue Behandlung, doch kein Ton war zu hören. Das Tuch saugte magisch jeden ihrer Laute auf.

„Besser", grinste Tom.

Langsam senkte er sich wieder auf den nackten Frauenkörper hinab, bis er gänzlich auf ihr zu liegen kam, gestützt nur von einem seiner Arme.

„Weißt du, Hermine", flüsterte er Augusta ins Ohr: „Der Gedanke, dass du sehen kannst, wie ich eine andere Frau liebe, gefällt mir besser, als ich gedacht hätte. Ich weiß, genießt das hier auch. Ist es nicht wundervoll, mein Liebling, wie du einen anderen Menschen so vollkommen unterwerfen kannst? Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Macht dazu gehört, das Ritual so perfekt zu kontrollieren?"

Sein heißer Atem streifte Augustas Hals, während er zarte Küsse auf ihrer Kehle, auf ihrer Schulter und zwischen ihren Brüsten verteilte. Seine freie Hand glitt die nackte Figur hinunter, über den flachen Bauch, über ihren runden hintern, die Schenkel außen entlang und innen wieder zurück hoch, bis er schließlich mitten zwischen ihren Beinen verharrte.

„Dieses Mädchen hier unter mir ist feucht", murmelte er, während er spielerisch einen Finger in sie gleiten ließ, „und ich weiß, dass du es auch bist."

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entfuhr Hermine, als sie selbst einen Finger einführte. Sie schauderte.

„Du gehörst mir, alles an dir", fuhr Tom fort. Ein zweiter Finger gesellte sich zu dem ersten und er begann, sie ganz langsam herein und hinaus gleiten zu lassen. Unwillkürlich bewegte Augusta ihre Hüfte mit

„Doch du versuchst immer wieder, dich mir zu entziehen", sagte er klagend und beschleunigte das Tempo: „Freundschaften zu Schülern aus Gryffindor, eine Affäre mit Abraxas. Das ist nicht nett von dir, Hermine, wo ich dir doch so treu ergeben bin. Ich habe dir versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen. Ich habe dir versprochen, dich in die Dunklen Künste einzuführen. Siehst du nicht, dass du niemanden außer mich brauchst? Gehorche mir!"

Langsam zog er beide Finger aus Augusta heraus, wischte sie an ihren nackten Schenkeln ab, während er sie gleichzeitig weiter auseinander zwang. Er positionierte sein inzwischen hartes Glied direkt vor ihr, seine Hände in ihren Hüften vergraben.

„Sieh es ein, Hermine!", befahl er streng, während er Augusta fest in die Augen sah: „Du kannst es nicht kontrollieren. Du kannst dich nicht kontrollieren. Du bist zu schwach, um alleine zu sein. Lass los. Vergiss deinen Stolz, vergiss die Vorstellung, dass du dein Leben unter Kontrolle hast. Gib dich mir hin. Gib mir die Kontrolle, die Verantwortung. Ich kann sie tragen, ich bin stark genug für uns beide. Du musst dich nicht zu Dingen zwingen, die du nicht aushalten kannst! Lass dich fallen!"

Und mit diesen Worten drang er in Augusta ein. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, wie sich ihr Körper unwillkürlich vor Schmerzen krümmte, noch scherte es ihn, dass sie sich verzweifelt in das Kopfkissen verkrallte in einem Versuch, sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Hier ging es um Hermine.

Ein Schrei entfloh Hermines Kehle, als Tom in sie – in Augusta – eindrang. Unfähig, ihm auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu widerstehen, passte Hermines Hand sich seinem Rhythmus an. Durch die Verbindung zu Augusta konnte sie ihn in sich fühlen. Sie spürte jeden seine Stöße, fühlte, wie er aus der feuchten, heißen Enge hinausglitt, nur um dann noch schneller und noch härter zurückzukehren. Ihre Augen fielen zu, während ihr Körper nichts anderes mehr spürte, als sein heißes, steifes Glied tief in Augustas Körper.

Tom seinerseits hatte nur Augen für die Stelle, wo sein Schwanz sich wieder und wieder in dem Frauenkörper versenkte. Sie war sein, sie gehörte ihm und mit jedem Stoß bestätigte er das. Seine eine Hand wanderte hoch zur Schulter der Frau, um sie fest in die Matratze zu drücken, während seine andere sich tiefer in ihre Hüfte grub. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller, härter.

Schweißnass lag Hermine auf ihrem Bett, ihre Hand noch im in hektischen Bewegungen vertieft, während sie sich ganz dem Bild von Tom, der sie erbarmungslos nahm, hingab. Ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr – und plötzlich war er weg. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf. Sie hatte die Verbindung zu Augusta verloren.

Tom bemerkte nichts davon. So unbeherrscht war er inzwischen, zu nahe an seinem eigenen Höhepunkt, als dass er mitbekommen hätte, wie die kleine Frau unter ihm sich plötzlich zu winden begann, nach ihm schlug und verzweifelt versuchte zu entkommen. Doch sie war machtlos. Eine Hand presste sie auf das Bett, die andere hielt ihre Hüfte an Ort und Stelle. Tränen liefen ihr hemmungslos die Wangen hinunter, während Augusta nur darauf wartete, dass Tom endlich fertig wurde.

Hermine wiederum zögerte keine Sekunde. Fluchend und unter Tränen rannte sie ins Bad, wusch sich die Hände und richtete ihre Kleidung. Sie musste Markus finden, sofort. Sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Sie betete, dass er noch immer in Hogsmeade im Drei Besen war. Sie betete, dass er Augusta davor bewahren konnte, in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch zu stürzen. Alle ihre Sinne waren darauf konzentriert, im Geiste die richtigen Worte durchzugehen, die sie für das Gespräch mit Tom brauchen würde.

Solange sie sich auf diese Mission direkt vor ihren Augen konzentrierte, musste sie sich nicht damit beschäftigen, wieso sie diesen Sex so sehr hatte genießen können.


	41. VI 7 - Völlige Kontrolle

_**Autor-Notiz:** Ich habe beschlossen ob der Länge meiner Geschichte einen Mehrteiler draus zu machen, um niemanden mit der Masse an Kapiteln abzuschrecken, deswegen die Änderung des Titels! Außerdem habe ich dies zum Anlass genommen, ein neues Titelbild zu entwerfen!_

* * *

**~ { VI.7 } ~**

**~ { Völlige Kontrolle } ~**

Außer Atem lehnte sich Hermine gegen einen Baum. Sie war den ganzen Weg aus den Kerkern die Treppen hoch und nun den Pfad runter ins Dorf gerannt. Keuchend fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar. Bevor sie mit Markus sprechen konnte, musste sie unbedingt wissen, wie es zwischen Tom und Augusta weitergegangen war. Sie musste einfach versuchen, die Verbindung wieder herzustellen. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte sie sich auf das Gefühl der Macht, das sie noch immer verspürte.

„Ich tue dir einen Gefallen damit, meine Schöne!"

Die süßliche Stimme von Tom drang an Hermines Ohr. Voller Entsetzen schaute sie auf den Zauberstab, den er auf sie – auf Augusta – gerichtet hielt.

„So wirst du niemals wissen, dass ich es war. Du wirst nicht wissen, dass es dein geliebter Schulsprecher war, der dir das hier angetan hat. Du kannst mich weiterhin lieben, ohne mich mit deinem Schmerz in Verbindung bringen zu müssen. Ist das nicht großartig?"

Schockiert riss Hermine die Augen wieder auf. Tom hatte also tatsächlich vor, einen Obliviate auf Augusta anzuwenden, wie er es am Morgen gesagt hatte. Aber er würde sie nicht alles vergessen lassen. Die Erinnerung an ihre Vergewaltigung würde bleiben. Wieder stieg Übelkeit in Hermine hoch. Sie hatte ihm dabei geholfen. Sie war mindestens ebenso Schuld wie Tom. Zitternd presste sie ihre geballte Faust auf den Mund.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, in ihrem Selbstmitleid und Hass zu versinken. Sie musste weiter. Musste zu Markus. Kraftvoll stieß sie sich vom Baumstamm ab und rannte weiter zum Dorf.

oOoOoOo

„Mr. Longbottom!"

Ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten, setzte sich Hermine auf den Stuhl vor ihm. Er saß noch immer an dem Tisch, beide Gläser mit Butterbier standen beinahe unberührt da. Er wirkte abwesend, doch als sie mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte schlug, blickte er auf: „Miss Dumbledore."

„Ist Riddle in den letzten Minuten rausgekommen?"

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich: „Ja, gerade eben. Er hat … er hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht, dass ich ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte. Er hat …"

„Ich weiß!", unterbrach Hermine das wütende Gestammel: „Ich weiß. Mr. Longbottom, bitte hören Sie mir zu. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Langsam richtete der junge Mann sich auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich langsam von distanziert zu skeptisch und misstrauisch. Es war offensichtlich, dass Ignatius und Augusta mit ihm darüber gesprochen haben mussten, wie sie sich zuletzt verhalten hatte, doch sie durfte sich davon nicht abhalten lassen. Augusta brauchte Hilfe.

„Sie kommen zu mir?", zischte er ihr zu: „Denken Sie wirklich, ich bin noch bereit, Ihnen zu helfen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen ist, aber …"

Ungeduldig fiel ihm Hermine erneut ins Wort: „Hier geht es nicht um mich, sondern um Augusta."

Das ließ ihn tatsächlich für einen Augenblick verstummen, ehe mit bedrohlichem Tonfall nachhakte: „Augusta? Wissen Sie, dass Ihr Freund sie gerade mit hoch in ein Zimmer genommen hat?"

Langsam nickte Hermine: „Ja. Ja, ich weiß das nur zu gut. Und egal, wie es auf sie gewirkt haben mag, sie ist nicht freiwillig mit ihm mitgegangen."

Markus schnaubte nur: „Aber natürlich ist sie das. Welches Mädchen kann sich schon wirklich dem Charme dieses perfekten Gentleman entziehen?"

Offensichtlich wütend stand Markus auf, doch Hermine ließ nicht locker. Hart packte sie ihn am Handgelenk: „Mr. Longbottom. Augusta braucht sie. Bitte. Hören Sie mich an!"

Genervt entriss er sich ihrem Griff, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung ließ er sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken: „Ich höre."

Noch einmal atmete Hermine tief durch, ehe sie die Worte, die sie sich auf dem Weg hierher überlegt hatte, aussprach. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Mit festem Blick erklärte sie schließlich: „Tom Riddle hat mich in seiner Gewalt. All die grausamen Dinge, die ich tue, kommen von ihm. Ich war nicht freiwillig abweisend und ekelhaft zu Augusta und Ignatius, ich tat es, um Tom zu überzeugen, dass ich wie er bin – und um Ihre Freunde zu überzeugen, dass ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert bin. Ich … ich habe … hatte … Kontrolle über Augusta. Ich habe sie gezwungen, sich Tom hinzugeben. Sie wollte das niemals. Verstehen Sie nicht, Mr. Longbottom? Augusta ist nicht geblendet von ihm, Sie haben doch mit ihr zusammen und mit Ignatius über Tom gesprochen, oder nicht? Augusta würde sich niemals auf ihn einlassen. Das … das war mein … Verdienst."

Der Blick von Markus war leer geworden, während sie gesprochen hatte. Ungeduldig ergriff sie seine Hände: „Verstehen Sie nicht? Tom Riddle hat Augusta vergewaltigt. Und jetzt gerade liegt sie oben in dem Zimmer, ohne jede Erinnerung an irgendetwas, was die letzte Woche über geschehen ist. Sie weiß nur noch, dass … dass ein Mann sich mit ihr vergnügt hat."

Endlich erwachte Markus zum Leben. Hart erwiderte er ihren Händedruck, während seine Miene mörderisch wurde: „Wenn das wahr ist, was Sie da erzählen, dann wird Riddle dafür bezahlen!"

Energisch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Nein. Das geht nicht. Verstehen Sie nicht? Augusta ist freiwillig mit ihm gegangen, weil ich sie dazu gezwungen habe. Sie hat … sie hat sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben. Hat es genossen. Nicht bis zum Schluss, aber … vorher."

Der Griff seiner Hände um ihre Handgelenke wurde eisern: „Dann müssen wir der Schulleitung eben sagen, dass sie unter fremder Kontrolle stand."

„Das war aber ich!", gab Hermine eindringlich zurück: „Ich habe sie … verhext. Tom hat mich dazu gezwungen, ja. Aber … dafür gibt es keine Beweise. Tom wird alles abstreiten. Er wird sagen, dass Augusta ihn verführt hat, dass er nicht wissen konnte … dass sie es ja genossen hat und er nicht wusste, dass sie unter fremden Einfluss stand. Und bedenken Sie nur", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als Markus seinen Mund zu einer Erwiderung öffnete: „Sollte auch nur der leiseste Verdacht aufkommen, dass Augusta irgendwie freiwillig beteiligt war … sie wäre ruiniert."

Sein Mund klappte wieder zu. Hermine konnte sehen, wie seine Kiefer mahlten, während er angestrengt nachdachte. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie seine Antwort ab. Er musste ihr einfach vertrauen. Er musste einfach.

„Warum können Sie nicht einfach sagen, dass Riddle Sie gezwungen hat?"

Sie schluckte. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch, ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte sie: „Ich … kann einfach nicht. Es gibt … Gründe. Glauben Sie mir, ich wünschte, ich könnte Tom nach Askaban bringen. Ich würde alles darum geben, sogar mein Leben, wenn ich könnte. Aber … ich kann nicht."

Die Verzweiflung musste deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraushörbar gewesen sein, denn plötzlich lockerte sich der Griff und Markus strich beruhigend mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er gegen sie in der Hand hat, aber es muss schwerwiegend sein. Es scheint, als hätte Ignatius von Anfang an Recht gehabt: Sie brauchen Hilfe und Riddle ist gefährlicher, als wir uns vorstellen können."

Erleichterung überspülte Hermines ganzen Körper und brach damit die letzten Dämme, die sie gegen ihre Tränen gebaut hatte. Ohne sich um den stetigen Strom zu kümmern, nickte sie und fuhr fort: „Tom ist … unendlich viel gefährlicher. Wir können ihm jetzt gerade nichts anhaben, er war … zu klug. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass er seine gerechte Strafe erhält. Er wird leiden. Ich werde mein Leben ganz dieser einen Mission widmen."

„Was kann ich tun, um zu helfen?"

Der Tonfall, die Art, wie er sie ansah, alles an ihm erinnerte Hermine in diesem Augenblick an Neville. Jenen Neville, der unerwartet als Anführer der Rebellion in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war. Jener Neville, der trotz all seiner Angst und all seiner Zweifel und Unsicherheiten so sehr an das Gute, an Harry und seine Aufgabe glaubte, dass er über sich hinausgewachsen war. Markus war wirklich sein Großvater. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm gelingen würde, die Wunden von Augusta zu heilen.

„Als erstes müssen wir zu Augusta. Sie braucht uns. Sie."

Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich Markus und Hermine tat es ihm nach, um den Weg hoch zum Zimmer zu zeigen. Ihre Übelkeit verstärkte sich. Sie wolle Augusta nicht gegenübertreten, wollte sie nicht sehen. Zitternd stieg sie vor Markus die Treppe hoch.

An der Tür zum Zimmer angekommen, drehte Hermine sich noch einmal zu ihm um: „Mr. Longbottom, ich … ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zustand Augusta gerade ist. Jeder Mensch reagiert anders auf solche traumatischen Erfahrungen, aber … es besteht eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr Grundvertrauen in andere Menschen tief erschüttert ist. Insbesondere in Männer. Ich weiß nicht, wie nahe Sie einander zuvor standen, aber ich fürchte, sie wird jede Nähe von Ihnen, jede Berührung, als unerträglich empfinden wird. Ein Mann hat sich ihren Körper gegen ihren Willen genommen, um sich zu vergnügen, und so sehr sie auch weiß, dass Sie niemals dasselbe tun werden, ihr Herz wird dennoch Angst empfinden. Geben Sie ihr Zeit. Zeigen Sie ihr, dass sie ein liebenswerter Mensch ist, aber gehen sie auf Berührung nur ein, wenn sie von Augusta kommt."

Ernst blickte der Gryffindor sie an. Nur das Zittern seiner geballten Fäuste verriet, wie angespannt er gerade war, sein Blick hingegen war vollkommen ruhig, aufmerksam, konzentriert. Er deutete ein Nicken an: „Ich werde alles tun, um Augusta zu helfen. Und wenn das bedeutet, vorerst auf Abstand zu gehen … dann werde ich auch das tun."

Tief atmete sie durch, versuchte, das eiskalte Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren, dann öffnete sie entschlossen die Tür. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, war vollkommen anders, als sie es erwartet hatte.

Augusta stand vollständig angezogen mit dem Rücken zur Tür und schien abwesend aus dem Fenster zu schauen, die Hände vor ihrem Bauch ineinander verschlungen. Erst, als die schweren Schritte von Markus hinter Hermine hörbar wurden, wurde sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen und drehte sich um. Ihre Augen blickten leer zu ihren beiden Mitschülern.

„Markus", murmelte sie, „und … Miss Dumbledore."

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten trat Markus auf sie zu, doch sofort packte Hermine ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Für Augusta unhörbar flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Seien Sie nicht zu voreilig. Nicht zu hektisch."

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als er darum kämpfte, seinen Drang, Augusta einfach in seine Arme zu schließen, zu unterdrücken. Schließlich nickte er und Hermine ließ ihn los.

„Markus", sagte Augusta wieder, diesmal mit einem beinahe verträumten Tonfall: „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du mir vielleicht vor deinem Abschluss noch einen Antrag machst. Ich hätte dich vielleicht stärker ermutigen sollen, dann hättest du es gewiss schon getan. Doch nun ist es zu spät. Nun kannst du mich nie mehr … zu deiner Frau nehmen."

Ein Lachen erklang, doch es klang nicht fröhlich. Augustas Blick war auf die Ecke des Raumes gerichtet, der Kopf geneigt, während sie humorlos kicherte. Die Leere in ihren Augen machte einer unendlichen Traurigkeit Platz. Impulsiv trat Markus einen weiteren Schritt vor: „Was redest du da? Ich weiß nicht, wie es um deine Gefühle steht, doch wenn du mich willst, bei Merlin, dann sei dir gewiss, dass ich dich heiraten werde."

Wieder lachte Augusta: „Ach, Markus. Lieber, süßer, naiver Markus. Ich kann gar nicht mehr deine Frau werden, denn … ein anderer Mann hat mich … schon zu seiner gemacht."

Hermine hörte deutlich, wie schwer es Augusta fiel, diese Worte zu sagen. Die fröhliche, zynische, abweisende Mauer, die sie aufgebaut hatte, diente nur einem Zweck: Ihre kindliche, hoffnungsvolle Seele zu beschützen. Wenn sie selbst sagte, dass sie nun wertlos war, würde das kein anderer Mensch tun und sie war geschützt. Ihre Schultern sanken herunter. Das war nicht gesund.

„Miss Bargeworthy", setzte sie an, doch sofort wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Ah, Miss Dumbledore! Dass ausgerechnet Sie hier sind an der Seite von Markus sollte mich wohl nicht wundern. Nach all dem Hass, den Sie mir zuletzt entgegen gebracht haben. Und Ihre Versuche, sich an Ignatius heranzumachen. Wollen Sie jetzt auch noch den armen Mr. Longbottom haben? Nun, ich kann Sie nicht aufhalten. Nur zu. Er gehört ganz Ihnen."

Betroffen senkte Hermine ihren Blick. Was nur hatte Tom dem armen Mädchen als Erinnerung gegeben? Woran genau erinnerte sie sich noch? Unbewusst biss sie sich auf ihre Lippe, während sie verzweifelt darüber nachdachte, wie sie an das verletzte Herz von Augusta herankommen könnte.

Es war Markus, der als erster wieder die Worte fand: „Ich weiß, was dir passiert ist, Augusta. Natürlich war ich nicht hier, aber … ich habe den selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht von R… von dem Kerl gesehen, der dir das angetan hat. Ich weiß, wovon du sprichst. Und glaube mir, das ist kein Grund für mich, dich aufzugeben."

Mit großen Augen drehte Augusta sich wie in Zeitlupe zu Markus um: „Du … du weißt es tatsächlich?"

„Ja", flüsterte er betroffen, die Fäuste noch immer geballt und inzwischen am ganzen Körper bebend: „Und wenn ich schneller realisiert hätte, was geschehen ist … glaub mir, der Kerl wäre … er hätte seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Doch nun ist … ist er über alle Berge. Es tut mir so leid. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie leid es mir tut."

Für lange Sekunden war es still im Raum, während Markus zitternd zu Boden schaute und Augusta ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Hermine wünschte, sie könnte sich einfach in Luft auflösen, um den beiden ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen, doch sie wagte auch nicht, sich zu bewegen, da sie keinen von beiden auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie darauf, dass sich irgendetwas tat.


	42. VI 8 - Völlige Kontrolle

**~ { VI.8 } ~**

**~ { Völlige Kontrolle } ~**

„Wir beenden das Ritual jetzt, hier und sofort!"

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen starrte Hermine auf Tom hinab. Sie war ihrem Ausflug ins Dorf augenblicklich in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt, nur um dort von Abraxas zu erfahren, dass Tom ihr ausrichten ließ, er wäre auf einer Bank am See zu finden. Ohne auf den kalten Wind zu achten, der schneidend durch ihren dünnen Sommerumhang fuhr, war sie den Pfad über die Ländereien entlang geeilt, um ihn zu konfrontieren. Und nun stand sie vor ihm, vollkommen entschlossen, dem Spektakel ein Ende zu bereiten, und er schien nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt davon.

„Warum?"

„Es kostet mich zu viel Kraft!", erklärte Hermine aufgebracht, ohne ihre echten Gründe offenlegen zu wollen: „Ich merke schon wieder, wie ich kaum noch die Energie habe, hier zu stehen und mit dir zu reden. Das geht nicht. Ich brauche meine Magie für andere Dinge. Wichtigere Dinge als das bloße Spiel mit Mitschülern."

Tom lächelte sie bloß mit halb gesenkten Lidern an: „Was könnte wichtiger sein als das Studium der Dunklen Künste?"

Lange starrte Hermine ihn bloß an. Tom spielte mit ihr, in diesem Moment mehr als sonst. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm das einfach so sagen sollte, ob sie ihn darauf hinweisen sollte, dass sie ihn in diesem Punkt durchschaut hatte. Welche Version von ihr wollte er haben? Wenn er sie wirklich einfach nur als unterwürfiges, schweigendes Lamm wollte, wäre ein offener Konflikt jetzt kontraproduktiv und würde sie weit zurückwerfen. Andererseits war sie nicht länger bereit, diese Rolle zu spielen. Es war zu passiv. Wenn sie wirklich an ihn herankommen wollte, musste sie sich als ebenbürtig präsentieren, auch wenn ihn das nicht passen würde zu Anfang.

„Spar dir das, Tom", sagte sie schließlich mit fester Stimme. Für einen Wimpernschlag huschte Überraschung über sein Gesicht, doch dann kehrte die wohlüberlegte Neutralität zurück. Immerhin blickte er sie nun voll an. Entschlossen, sich nicht von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, fuhr sie fort: „Du willst, dass ich mich vor dir in den Staub werfe und darum bettle, dass ich es beenden darf. Aber das werde ich nicht. Ich kann das Ritual auch jederzeit ohne deine Erlaubnis beenden."

Ein überlegenes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen: „Du könntest. Aber das würdest du nicht wagen."

Sie bemühte sich, das Grinsen zu imitieren: „Vielleicht nicht. Vielleicht doch. Wir werden es nie herausfinden, denn Fakt ist, du willst das Ritual auch beenden."

Er legte den Kopf schräg, immer noch lächelnd: „Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken?"

Hermine konnte nur mit den Augen rollen ob dieser unnötigen Nachfragen. Sie stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und erläuterte gelassen: „Du hast die Erinnerungen von Augusta sorgfältig manipuliert. Sie erinnert sich an die letzten Tage und Wochen, nicht jedoch an das Ritual. Sie erinnert sich an die Vergewaltigung, nicht jedoch an dich oder mich. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass das Grauen noch immer da ist, dass sie aber den Ursprung nicht mehr kennt. Warum hättest du das tun sollen, wenn du noch länger mit meiner Macht über sie herumspielen willst?"

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob Tom sich und ehe Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie in eine enge Umarmung gezogen: „Ach, Hermine. Wo bist du nur hergekommen?"

Sie verkniff sich eine Antwort darauf und erwiderte stattdessen die Umarmung. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie jeder Körperkontakt zu Tom Riddle ihr noch vor wenigen Wochen mehr als unangenehm gewesen war, doch das hatte sich geändert. Es war nicht so, dass sie seine Berührung genoss, doch sie gewöhnte sich daran. Ihr Körper gewöhnte sich an ihn. Und trotz des abscheulichen Verbrechens, das er gerade an Augusta begangen hatte, hatte sie doch inzwischen eines gelernt: Dieser Tom Riddle unterschied sich massiv von Voldemort. Er war zu einer viel größeren Breite an Gefühlen fähig, nicht beherrscht ausschließlich von Hass und Verachtung. Er war so viel menschlicher.

„Tom", flüsterte sie schließlich: „Was du heute getan hast … was wir getan haben … das war falsch."

Abrupt rückte er von ihr ab. Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um ihre Oberarme, während sein Blick sich unerbittlich auf sie richtete: „Falsch?"

Hermine zwang sich, dem Blick standzuhalten, obwohl sie innerlich unendlich nervös war. Sie musste ihren Standpunkt deutlich machen, ohne dabei zu viel über ihr gutes Herz zu verraten: „Wir haben einer Frau Gewalt angetan. Die schlimmste Form von Gewalt, die es gibt. Das richtet nicht nur körperlichen, sondern auch seelischen Schaden an. So etwas kann einen Menschen brechen, für immer. Es war …", kurz stockte sie, doch ihr Entschluss stand fest, „Es war berauschend, zu was wir … ich fähig bin. Das Maß an Kontrolle. Aber … Wozu? Augusta Bargeworthy erinnert sich an nichts mehr. Wir haben niemandem irgendetwas bewiesen. Wir haben nichts erreicht. Es war sinnlose Kraftverschwendung."

Toms rechte Hand wanderte langsam ihren Arm hoch und legte sich unter ihr Kinn: „Sinnlos, mh?"

Für einen Augenblick noch verharrte er in der Position, schaute ihr tief in die Augen, als suche er nach was. Dann seufzte er tief und stieß sie so heftig von sich, dass sie haltlos zu Boden fiel. Verwirrt schaute Hermine zu ihm auf. Da stand er, beide Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, und starrte auf den See hinaus. Sie richtete sich auf, blieb jedoch auf dem Boden sitzen. Sie hatte sowieso nicht mehr genug Energie zu stehen.

„Du bereitest mir Kopfschmerzen", stellte er schließlich ausdruckslos fest. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, schaute sie nicht an, stand einfach da, der Rücken zu ihr, der Blick in die Ferne gerichtet: „Du hast so viel Potential. Und doch lügst du ständig. Sag mir, Hermine. Als ich dich mit dem Buch über die Dunklen Künste erwischt habe … war es da nur wissenschaftliche Neugier, die dich getrieben hat, oder meintest du es wirklich ernst? Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, dein Interesse ernst zu nehmen?"

Unwillkürlich griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab und erhob sich vom Boden. Das war kein normales Verhalten für Tom Riddle. Er fragte nicht nach Wünschen anderer Leute. Er verlangt und er zwang. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter.

„Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht", flüsterte sie, den Stab noch immer verborgen in ihrem Mantel in ihrer Hand. Ihr war, als ginge plötzlich erneut diese merkwürdige knisternde Energie von ihm aus, als könnte sie seine Magie in der Luft spüren. Und sie selbst war schwächer denn je.

„Du machst mich … so wütend", presste Tom hervor, während er sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Sein Gesicht war vor Zorn verzerrt und seine Augen flackerten rot. Mit angehaltenem Atem erwartete sie seinen Wutausbruch.

„Vom ersten Tag an!", zischte er: „Es gibt keinen Tag, an dem du nicht irgendetwas tust, um mich zu provozieren. Habe ich dir nicht gezeigt, wozu du in der Lage bist, wenn du dich mir nur beugst? Siehst du nicht, was du von mir lernen kannst? Warum … warum strebst du so sehr danach, mich immer wieder zurückzuweisen?"

Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr Hermine. Obwohl er schon öfter ähnliche Dinge gesagt hatte, ging ihr jetzt mit einem Mal auf, was sein eigentliches Problem war. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war es beinahe unfassbar, dass ihr der Gedanke nicht schon viel früher gekommen war. Alles, was Harry ihnen über Voldemorts Kindheit erzählt hatte, passte genau dazu. Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie ihren Stab los und trat auf Tom zu.

Tom Riddle war ein Narzisst, wie ihn ein Psychologiebuch nicht besser hätte beschreiben können. Und sie hatte tatsächlich sehr viel Zeit darauf verwendet, seine Persönlichkeit in Frage zu stellen. Kein Wunder, dass er so emotional und widersprüchlich reagierte.

„Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe?", sagte sie schließlich, während sie vorsichtig an ihn herantrat: „Du kannst so höflich sein. Du zeigst Verständnis für andere Schüler, bist freundlich und aufmerksam. Vielleicht ist das nur eine Maske, aber du kannst das."

„Und dein Punkt ist?"

„Warum kannst du das bei mir nicht? Zumindest für einen Moment, hin und wieder? Einfach mal versuchen, mir mit Aufmerksamkeit zu begegnen anstatt mich unbedingt in eine Richtung zu drängen, egal, ob ich das will oder nicht?"

Unglaube flog über Toms Gesicht, doch kaum hatte Hermine die Regung entdeckt, war auch schon wieder der ungeduldige Zorn zurückgekehrt. Kopfschüttelnd rieb er sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken: „Ich dachte, du magst Masken und Falschheit nicht? Ich dachte, wir hätten diese Ebene hinter uns gelassen? Muss ich dich genauso in Watte packen wie den Rest der Idioten?"

Schnaubend ließ Hermine ihren Stab los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich dir abnehme, dass du mich so viel höher einschätzt als deine Mitschüler?"

Lange blickte Tom sie nur an, dann warf er ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu: „Manchmal vergesse ich, wie scharfsinnig du bist."

Das Grinsen verschwand und er drehte sich langsam wieder zum See um.

Das Grinsen verschwand und er drehte sich langsam wieder zum See um. Hermine wartete darauf, dass er noch etwas sagen würde, doch er schenkte ihr keine Beachtung mehr. Unsicher starrte sie auf seinen Rücken. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte.

Tom Riddle hatte ganz sicher narzisstische Veranlagungen. Die Ablehnung, die sie ihm entgegen brachte, war für ihn unverständlich, weil er nicht in der Lage war, Fehler an sich selbst zu erkennen. Sie legte den Kopf schräg. Vermutlich dachte er tatsächlich, dass er das Recht hatte, über andere Menschen zu herrschen, weil er ihnen überlegen war. Seine Meinung über Freiheit und Moral hatte er ja zu Genüge dargelegt. Er wusste, die Morde an Myrte und an seinem eigenen Vater durften niemals entdeckt werden, aber echte Reue verspürte er darüber wohl nicht. Ebenso wie er zwar vorsorglich Augustas Erinnerungen verändert hatte, damit sein Verbrechen nicht aufflog, selbst aber keinerlei Schuldbewusstsein zeigte, tatsächlich etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

Seine Vorstellung von Gut und Schlecht, von Richtung und Falsch war einfach ganz anders. Er war so gefangen in seinem Weltbild, in seinem Selbstbild, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als so zu handeln. Und dann kam sie daher und stellte alles in Frage.

Natürlich ahnte ein Narzisst irgendwo tief in sich, dass sein Selbstbewusstsein auf tönernen Füßen stand, doch gerade darum reagierte er umso aggressiver auf jeden Versuch, das Selbstbild ins Wanken zu bringen. Dass er ihre anfängliche Ablehnung tatsächlich ertragen hatte, dass er ihr eine Chance gegeben hatte, war aus dem Blickwinkel mehr als erstaunlich. Und umso wichtiger war es, dass sie sich ihm weiterhin als wertvoll präsentierte. Doch sie musste ihm auch zeigen, dass sie seine Moralvorstellung nicht teilte.

Leise trat sie an ihn heran. Lord Voldemort mochte ein Monster sein, aber dieser Tom Riddle hier vor ihr war vor allem ein junger Mann mit einer schweren psychischen Störung. Vielleicht hätte sie Mitleid empfinden sollen. Die Geschichten, die Harry über Toms Zeit im Waisenhaus erzählt hatte, wären an sich schon genug, um Mitleid zu empfinden. Doch seine Gewalttaten waren zu grausam, als dass Hermine so fühlen konnte. Sie verstand, dass Toms Kindheit ihn geprägt hatte, doch welche Konsequenzen er daraus zog, hieß sie nicht gut. Dieser junge Mann hier hatte noch alle Zeit der Welt, sich für den richtigen Weg zu entscheiden, niemand in der Zaubererwelt diskriminierte oder verachtete ihn. Er musste nicht zu diesem Monster heranwachsen. Und doch war das die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte. Oder treffen würde.

Langsam überbrückte sie die letzte Distanz, schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und ließ ihre Stirn gegen ihn sinken. Sie spürte, wie er sich kurz verkrampfte, doch er rührte sich nicht aus seiner Position.

„Tom", flüsterte sie leise: „Ich werde jetzt das Ritual beenden. Ich bin mein eigener Herr, du kannst nicht jeden Aspekt meines Lebens kontrollieren. Aber", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als er in offensichtlicher Wut seine Fäuste ballte: „Wenn du akzeptierst, dass ich ein eigenständiger Mensch bin, dann will ich gerne als Partnerin an deiner Seite stehen."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, das Gesicht wie immer ausdruckslos, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass heißer Zorn in ihm wütete: „Als meine Partnerin?"

Sie wusste, sie musste ihre Worte mit Bedacht wählen, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie so selbstbewusst wie möglich rüber kommen: „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, Tom. All dein Philosophieren über Moral und Freiheit, über die Fesseln, die die Gesellschaft uns auferlegt. Du träumst von etwas Größerem, nicht wahr? Du hast eine Vision. Du willst die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen. Weih mich ein. Erzähle mir von deiner Idee. Ich kann mehr sein als ein bloßes … Spielzeug, wie du es so hübsch ausgedrückt hast."

Kurz schien es ihr, als würde Tom mit sich selbst ringen, dann schließlich erwiderte er kühl: „Denkst du wirklich, dass du das willst?"

Natürlich wusste Hermine, dass sie das nicht wollte, doch gab sie lachend zurück: „Schlimmer als Grindelwald kannst du nicht sein."

Wieder huschte ein überraschter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht: „Dass du darüber lachen kannst."

Hermine war sich sicher, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass Grindelwalds Terror sehr bald durch Dumbledores Eingreifen ein Ende finden würde, hätte sie nicht darüber gelacht, doch offenbar war ihre lässige Einstellung zu diesem Thema genau das, was Tom überzeugte. Er legte ihre eine Hand auf die Wange und zog sie näher zu sich: „Wie du willst. Wir werden sehen, ob du tatsächlich bereit bist für meine … neue Welt. Wenn du gesehen hast, was ich dir zeigen werde, gibt es kein Zurück mehr, Hermine. Also überlege dir gut, worum du bittest!"

* * *

_**Autor-Notiz:** Damit geht Kapitel VI - Völlige Kontrolle zu Ende. Ich habe leider eine traurige Ankündigung zu machen. Das nächste Kapitel wird nicht am Mittwoch erscheinen. Ich bin in einem kreativen Loch und das gesamte Kapitel "Völlige Kontrolle" gefällt mir so wenig, dass ich derzeit einfach nicht mehr weiter daran schreiben will. Ich muss mich sammeln und mir genau überlegen, wie ich es schaffe, die Beziehung zwischen Tom und Hermine dahin zu entwickeln, wo ich sie hinhaben will. Ehe mir das nicht gelingt, drehen wir uns nur weiter im Kreise. Ich nehme mir also eine Woche Auszeit, um gar nicht über "Reue" nachzudenken, und starte anschließend frisch durch. Hoffen wir alle, dass mir das hilft. Ich jedenfalls bin derzeit einfach nur frustriert. Bitte, habt Geduld mit mir!_


	43. VII 1 - Licht und Schatten

Amüsiert beobachtete Tom, wie Orion betont intensiv auf sein Pergament starrte und kein einziges Mal den Kopf hob, um wie sonst nachdenklich in die Luft zu starren, während er an seinem Aufsatz arbeitete. Es war so offensichtlich, dass der junge Black noch immer völlig durch den Wind war nach ihrem letzten, intimeren Gespräch. Er hatte schon länger vermutet, dass Orion sich unwissentlich zu Männern hingezogen fühlte, und während ihm selbst die Formen, welche sexuelle Neigungen annehmen konnten, völlig egal war, war er sich doch nur zu bewusst, dass er in einer konservativen Gesellschaft lebte, die so etwas nicht duldete. Es war ein belustigendes Spiel. Er war seit dem Gespräch nicht mehr alleine mit Orion gewesen, doch wann immer sie sich begegnet waren, hatte er ihn wie zufällig berührt, nur kurz, immer so, dass keine Absicht unterstellt werden konnte, und sein junger Gefolgsmann war mit beinahe lächerliche Vorhersehbarkeit jedes Mal rot angelaufen und hatte zitternd Abstand genommen. Es war schon von Vorteil, dass sein Aussehen Frauen und Männer gleichermaßen verzaubern konnte.

„Was ist denn so lustig?"

Langsam wandte Tom seinen Kopf nach links, von Hermine neben ihm am großen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie ebenso wie Orion in ihre Aufsätze vertieft war, doch natürlich hatte sie ihn dabei nie aus den Augen gelassen. Und natürlich hatte sie die für andere kaum merkliche Veränderung in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Er musste wirklich wieder mehr Mühe darauf verwenden, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war nachlässig geworden, nachdem jahrelang niemand auch nur auf die Idee gekommen war, dass er eine Maske tragen könnte.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr rüber, bis seine Schulter ihre berührte: „Das erzähle ich dir ein Andermal, wenn wir unter uns sind, mein Herz", flüsterte er ihr zu, ohne seinen Blick dabei von Orion abzuwenden, der wie erwartet einen leichten Rosaschimmer auf den Wangen trug. Schmunzelnd griff er nach Hermines Wange und zog sie in einen langen Kuss, alles, ohne den Slytherin gegenüber aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Rosa wandelte sich zu Rot und plötzlich klappte Orion das Buch vor sich zu, sprang auf und floh aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Lachend löste Tom sich von Hermine.

„Was hast du ihm angetan?", verlangte Hermine leise zu wissen, während die übrigen anwesenden Schüler kopfschüttelnd hinter dem Fünftklässler hersahen.

„Du solltest lieber fragen, was er sich selbst antut", gab Tom grinsend zurück: „Ich kann ja kaum für seine … Ideen geradestehen."

Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schräg, während ihre Arme voreinander gefaltet auf dem Tisch lagen. Schließlich gab sie ein resigniertes Seufzen von sich: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du so etwas amüsant findest."

Mit gespielter Unschuld hob Tom beide Augenbrauen: „So etwas? Und was meinst du mir ausgerechnet Ich?"

Schnaubend blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen: „Ich bitte dich, soll ich das wirklich ausbuchstabieren? Du bist so voller Vorurteile, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe."

Sorgfältig achtete Tom darauf, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag zu legen, ehe er mit absolut sachlicher Stimme feststellte: „Ich habe keine Vorurteile. Ich werte Menschen aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten und ordne jedem seine objektive Position zu."

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich: „Objektiv, mh? Warum nutzt du dann Begriffe wie Schlammblut, die nun wirklich alles andere als objektiv sind?"

„Willst du jetzt wirklich eine Diskussion über Schlammblüter führen? Du, als Slytherin? In aller Öffentlichkeit?", gab er zurück. Er wünschte, er wüsste, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Natürlich, er hatte sie als Schlammblut bezeichnet, auch wenn das in der üblichen Begriffsverwendung nicht ganz korrekt war, da sie ein Halbblut war. Doch für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied, sie trug unreines Blut in sich, egal ob nur halb oder ganz. Ebenso wie er selbst. Sein Mugglevater hatte die Ehre seiner Familie beschmutzt, als er seine Mutter verführt hatte, und dass er sie danach hat fallen lassen, verschlimmerte sein Verbrechen nur noch. Doch es führte zu nichts, sich darüber aufzuregen. Sein Vater hatte bereits bezahlt. Er sollte keine Energie mehr in Wut auf ihn verschwenden. Unwirsch rieb er sich über seinen Nasenrücken.

„Wir können auch gerne woanders hingehen, wenn es dir unangenehm ist", schoss Hermine zurück, offensichtlich provoziert von ihm: „Ganz wie du willst."

„Du bist Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin", erklärte Tom betont geduldig, während er die Gedanken an seinen Vater beiseiteschob und sich daran erinnerte, warum er nicht in die Kategorien Reinblut oder Schlammblut fiel: „Unser Gründer Salazar Slytherin hatte nichts als Verachtung für Muggle und Mugglegeborene übrig. Deine Toleranz ist in diesem Haus völlig fehl am Platze."

Zu seiner Verwirrung erschien ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf Hermines Gesicht: „So? Glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du wirklich, dass Slytherin aus Verachtung die Aufnahme von Mugglegeborenen abgelehnt hat?"

Tom war sich nur zu bewusst, dass inzwischen alle Augen und Ohren auf ihre Unterhaltung gerichtet waren. Eine beinahe unkontrollierbare Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Was versuchte Hermine da schon wieder? Wollte sie wieder versuchen, ihn vor allen bloßzustellen? Nachdem sie sich gestern erst als Partnerin angeboten hatte? Sie sollte wissen, dass ihr das niemals gelingen würde. Doch alleine, dass sie es versuchte, machte ihn unendlich wütend. Er war der Erbe Slytherins! Er wusste besser als jeder andere, wie Slytherin gedacht und gehandelt hat! Wer war sie, dass sie ihm mit solcher Arroganz begegnete? Er würde ihr zeigen, was es bedeutete, ihn anzuzweifeln. Seine Finger schlossen sich um seinen Stab. Er würde …

„Komm", riss ihn plötzlich die sanfte Stimme von Hermine aus seiner Wut und er spürte, wie sich ihre kleinen Finger beruhigend auf seine Hand legten, die gerade den Stab ergriffen hatte: „Lass uns woanders weitersprechen."

Also war es ihr doch unangenehm, vor anderen Slytherin-Schülern über reines und unreines Blut zu sprechen. Sein Zorn verschwand und machte einem Gefühl herablassender Arroganz Platz. Sie war so leicht zu durchschauen, so leicht zu manipulieren. Wem wollte sie etwas beweisen mit ihren dummen Worten? Wenn sie wirklich glaubte, dass sie Recht hatte, würde sie nicht das Publikum hier scheuen. Also hatten ihre Gedanken keinerlei Bedeutung. Als ob es ihn kümmern würde, ob sie sich hier in aller Öffentlichkeit lächerlich machen würde oder nicht. Doch er wusste, er war ihr Freund und als anständiger Mann unterwarf man sich dem Willen und den emotionalen Ausbrüchen der Frau. Er würde ihr die Schande ersparen und sich fügen, wie es seine Mitschüler von ihrem Vorbild erwarteten.

„Aber gerne doch, mein Herz", sagte er deutlich vernehmbar: „Lass uns einen Spaziergang zum See machen, dort wird niemand außer mir deine Gedanken hören und meine Gefühle für dich werden verhindern, dass ich dir mit irgendetwas anderem als Liebe und Offenheit begegne. Unsere Mitschüler hier wären gewiss weniger gnädig."

„Genau, Tom", erwiderte Hermine, die offenbar nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte: „Du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf."

Misstrauisch blickte er auf sie herab, doch da sie nichts weiter tat, als ihn milde anzulächeln, ließ er die Sache auf sich beruhen. Sobald sie draußen und ungestört waren, konnte er immer noch ergründen, was ihr Kommentar zu bedeuten hatte. Mit einer angedeuteten Verneigung erhob er sich, rückte ihren Stuhl zurück, um ihr das Aufstehen zu erleichtern, und ging dann für sie beide die Mäntel holen. Es sollte niemand sagen, Tom Riddle wäre ein schlechter Freund.

Hermine schwieg den Weg hinunter zum See. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel, als müsste sie sich zwingen, nicht laut zu lachen. Es kostete Tom all seine Selbstbeherrschung, ruhig und gelassen neben ihr zu gehen, nicht nach seinem Stab zu greifen und sie spüren zu lassen, wie sehr ihn ihre Überheblichkeit störte. Warum war sie überhaupt plötzlich so arrogant ihm gegenüber – und dann gerade bei diesem Thema, wo niemand außer er selbst irgendeine Ahnung haben konnte?

„Also, Tom", sagte Hermine endlich, nachdem sie an der Kreuzung zum Rundgang um den See angekommen waren, „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Salazar Slytherin aus Verachtung für Muggle gehandelt hat, als er sich dagegen sträubte, Mugglegeborene in Hogwarts aufzunehmen?"

Er zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wovon sie sprach, und er sollte sich von ihrer Ignoranz nicht so provozieren lassen. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln: „Deine Frage beantwortet sich doch bereits selbst. Warum sonst sollte er Schlammblüter in Hogwarts abgelehnt haben?"

Mit gemessenen Schritten schlug Hermine den weniger genutzten Pfad nach links ein. Sie wiegte ihren Kopf hin und her, als würde sie über irgendetwas nachdenken, doch Tom wusste, sie wollte nur Zeit schinden. Er trat näher an sie heran und bot ihr den Arm zum Unterhaken ein: „Meine Liebe, ich habe kein Problem damit, mich deinen Launen zu beugen, doch bitte sieh ein, dass in diesem Punkt ich Recht habe."

Sie nahm seinen Arm an, doch der Blick, den sie ihm dabei von der Seite zuwarf, war eisig: „Tu das niemals, Tom. Beleidige mich niemals, indem du mir aus anderen als rationalen Gründen zustimmst. Es ist eine abscheuliche, chauvinistische Geste, wenn ein Mann sich dem Willen der Frau beugt, nur weil sie ihm gerade emotional aufgewühlt und irrational erscheint. Und du würdest dich nur selbst damit beleidigen. Wenn du das bessere Argument hast, bring es. Nichts anderes akzeptiere ich und nichts anderes solltest du akzeptieren."

Ruhig erwiderte er ihren Blick. Er hatte gedacht, die Frauen zu kennen. Aber wie in vielen anderen Dingen so erwies sich auch hier, dass Hermine Dumbledore ganz anders funktionierte als ihre Geschlechtsgenossinen. Dass sie den Urteilen der Vernunft so eine hohe Bedeutung gab, sandte eine merkwürdige Elektrizität durch seinen Körper. Sie war so anders als er selbst. Und gleichzeitig entdeckte er so vieles, was er an sich selbst schätzte, auch in ihr.

Kopfschüttelnd beendete Tom den Gedankengang. Hermine war eine interessante Hexe, mächtig und offensichtlich belesen, mit nützlichen Verbindungen und erstaunlichem Willen. Aber so sehr sie auch der Meinung war, seine Partnerin sein zu können, so sehr wusste er doch, dass sie ihm niemals das Wasser reichen konnte. Er sollte gar nicht erst seine Gedanken an diese Möglichkeit verschwenden.

„Dann will ich dich nicht beleidigen, mein Herz", sagte er schließlich spielerisch, ehe er ernster fortfuhr: „Du wolltest rationale Argumente, ich gebe sie dir. Salazar Slytherin hat erkannt, dass die Muggle schwach sind und dass die Schlammblüter ihre Schwäche in sich tragen. Er wollte das Blut der Zauberer rein halten, damit unsere Kraft nicht im Laufe der Jahrhunderte abnimmt. Wir Zauberer sind mächtig geboren und sollten uns nicht auf eine Stufe mit den Mugglen begeben."

„Und in dem Punkt irrst du dich", erklärte Hermine ruhig. Seufzend tätschelte er ihr den Arm: „Bei allem Respekt, mein Herz, aber wer von uns beiden ist seit über sechs Jahren Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin?"

„Bei allem Respekt, Liebster", gab sie in einer nervtötend perfekten Nachahmung seiner Worte zurück: „Aber du scheinst dich nie mit Professor Binns unterhalten zu haben, sonst wüsstest du, wovon ich spreche."

„Binns?", entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich. Dieser uralte Professor war die letzte Person, mit der er sich über irgendetwas unterhalten würde. So sehr er sich in der ersten Klasse über Geschichtsstunden in Magie gefreut hatte, so schnell hatte er doch gemerkt, dass Binns absolut kein Interesse daran hatte, seinen Schülern irgendetwas beizubringen. Warum hatte Hermine ausgerechnet mit ihm gesprochen?

„Ja, Professor Binns", betonte sie in einer besserwisserischen Art und Weise, die Tom augenblicklich wieder aufregte. Doch sie gab ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren und fuhr fort: „Er mag kein guter Lehrer sein, aber er weiß mehr über die vergangenen Zeiten als alle anderen. Man muss ihm nur zuhören. Wie dem auch sei. Weißt du, zu welchem Zeitpunkt genau der Streit zwischen den Gründern von Hogwarts eskaliert ist?"

Tom schluckte. Er wollte nichts lieber tun, als seine beiden Hände um Hermines schlanken Hals schließen und sie endlich für immer zum Schweigen bringen. Doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass er Recht hatte in dieser Sache, also konnte er ihr auch einfach zuhören und sie danach belehren. Er atmete tief durch: „Erhelle mich."

„Während die Hexenverbrennungen ihren Höhepunkt erreicht haben. Wir wissen alle, dass echte Zauberer und Hexen sich schützen können, sodass sie vom Feuer unberührt bleiben, doch die Furcht vor Magie war nie so schlimm wie vor bald 1000 Jahren. Und warum war das so?"

Angestrengt bewegte Tom seinen Kopf von einer Schulter zur anderen. Dieser belehrende Tonfall war unerträglich. Er fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durchs Haar: „Das finstere Mittelalter eben. Die Menschen waren abergläubisch."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr Hermine: „Was für eine qualifizierte Antwort von einem jungen Zauberer kurz vor seinem Abschluss. Ehrlich, Tom. Das Problem war natürlich, dass die Muggle wussten, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Sie wussten, dass es Magie nicht geben kann, aber der Umgang mit Magie war so unkontrolliert, dass es zu viele auffällige Zauberer gab. Die Ahnung, dass es Mächte gab, die sie nicht verstehen können, hat den Mugglen eine Heidenangst gemacht."

„Zurecht", warf Tom ein, doch Hermine schien ihn zu ignorieren.

„Salazar Slytherin hat Mugglegeborenen nicht vertraut, weil mit jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe, die in Hogwarts aufgenommen wird, die Zahl der Muggle, die tatsächlich von unserer Existenz wissen, steigt. Er wollte nicht, dass das Geheimnis unserer Existenz tatsächlich an die Öffentlichkeit gerät."

Tom blieb stehen. Das stimmte tatsächlich, in den Geschichten über Slytherin hatte er Ähnliches gelesen. Warum war ihm das nie aufgefallen? Warum hatte er da nie drüber nachgedacht? Ein Zittern erfasste ihn. Er ließ Hermines Arm los und trat einen Schritt zurück: „Warum wollte er das nicht?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Er ist ein bisschen zu tot, als dass wir ihn fragen könnten. Ich kann auch nur raten. Aber ich vermute, er hat erkannt, dass die Welt ein besserer Ort ist, wenn Muggle nichts von uns wissen. Wenn wir nicht im Krieg mit ihnen leben müssen. Denn es ist leider eine universelle Eigenschaft des Menschen, das zu fürchten, was er nicht versteht und was ihn vernichten kann. Und im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Gründern hat er verstanden, welche Verantwortung mit Macht einhergeht. Muggle sind nicht bereit, von Magie zu erfahren, also muss alles getan werden, um sie unwissend zu halten. Nur so kann man sie schützen."

„Schützen?", fuhr Tom sie aufgebracht an: „Schützen? Denkst du ernsthaft, Slytherin wollte Muggle schützen?"

Wieder zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern, doch ihr Ausdruck wurde unsicher: „Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich."

Ehe Tom an sich halten konnte, brach er in lautes Lachen aus. Beinahe hätte sie ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht, beinahe hätte er geglaubt, dass sie vielleicht mehr wusste als er. Grinsend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Das letzte, was Slytherin wollte, war, die Muggle vor uns zu schützen. Vertrau mir, diese eine Sache weiß ich mit absoluter Sicherheit."

Er konnte ihr natürlich nicht von der Kammer erzählen, doch er wusste, der Sinn des Monsters war es ursprünglich gewesen, das Schloss gegen Muggle zu verteidigen. Slytherin wollte Muggle töten, nicht schützen.

„Weißt du, Tom", sagte Hermine langsam, während sie auf ihn zuging und ihm die Hände auf die Brust legte. Ein merkwürdiges Funkeln lag in ihren Augen: „Wenn Slytherin die Muggle nicht vor uns hat schützen wollen, warum hat er dann nicht den einfachen Weg gewählt, der ihm jederzeit offen stand? Es wäre doch so leicht für uns, den Mugglen unsere Magie zu zeigen und sie zu unterwerfen. Warum nutzen wir nicht einfach unsere Magie, um zu Herrschern über die Welt zu werden?"


	44. VII 2 - Licht und Schatten

Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit war Tom sprachlos. Er wollte wütend auf Hermine sein, er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie mit ihren Annahmen über Salazar Slytherin vollkommen daneben lag und kein Recht hatte, schlecht über den Gründer ihres Hauses zu sprechen. Doch ihre Frage am Ende hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Warum hatte Slytherin nicht selbst damals alles daran gesetzt, die Muggel zu unterwerfen und die Zauberer zu den Herrschern der Welt zu machen? Was aber beinahe noch wichtiger war: Meinte sie ihre Frage tatsächlich nur als Frage oder war es ein Vorschlag?

„Der einzige Grund, warum Slytherin sich damals einfach zurückgezogen hat, kann doch nur darin liegen, dass er die Muggel nicht unterwerfen wollte", fuhr Hermine fort, während Tom noch tief in Gedanken versunken war.

Er umschloss ihre Handgelenke mit seinen Händen und zwang sie, den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen. Ihre Nähe war ihm merkwürdig unangenehm in diesem Moment. Finster starrte er sie an: „Wie kannst du es wagen, Slytherin als Muggelfreund darzustellen?"

Für einen Augenblick hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, dass sie genauso dachte wie er selbst, dass sie mit ihrer Frage tatsächlich vorschlagen wollte, dass die Muggel unterworfen werden sollten. Doch ihre folgenden Worte hatten ihn auf den Boden der Realität zurückgeholt. Egal, wie intelligent Hermine war, ihr Horizont war am Ende ebenso beschränkt wie der aller anderen Menschen. Die Idee, die Welt zu verändern, kam ihr offensichtlich nicht einmal in den Sinn.

Hermine hatte sein Unwohlsein offensichtlich verstanden, denn sie trat einen Schritt von ihm weg: „Du verstehst nicht, was ich sagen will, Tom! Hör auf, so blind vor Hass zu sein! Du bist nicht der einzige hier, der die ganze Welt im Blick hat."

Langsam schloss Tom die Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob Hermine ihn absichtlich provozieren wollte oder ob sie wirklich nicht begriff, wie arrogant und eingebildet sie gerade daherkam. Für einige Sekunden konzentrierte er sich einfach auf das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen und das leise Geräusch des Seewassers, das gegen das Schilf brandete. Seine Wut kehrte zurück und er wusste, er hatte allen Grund, sie jetzt und hier spüren zu lassen, dass sie anmaßend war. Doch zuerst musste er ihr zeigen, dass sie keine Ahnung von Slytherin hatte.

„Hermine, Liebes", erwiderte er in seinem sanftesten Tonfall: „Es gibt Dinge, die du nicht weißt. Dinge über mich. Dinge, die mir Einblicke ermöglichen, die dir verborgen bleiben."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben erklang: „Ist das wieder dein Gerede von deinem wertvollen Blut? Ehrlich, Tom, werd' erwachsen. Was denkst du, wer du bist? Slytherins Erbe?"

Genug war genug. Sie hatte eine Grenze überschritten und das würde er sie spüren lassen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine: „Pass auf, was du sagst, mein Herz. Du willst mich nicht provozieren, glaub mir."

Zu seiner Überraschung blieb Hermine jedoch vollkommen ruhig. Als hätte er keinen Stab direkt zwischen ihre Augen gerichtet, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf schräg: „Ich habe gar nicht vor, dich zu provozieren. Es ist ganz einfach. Ich weiß, dass Salazar Slytherin Muggel gehasst hat und Muggelgeborenen nicht vertraut hat. Ich weiß aber auch, dass er nie vorhatte, der Welt von der Existenz von Magie zu erzählen. Erklär mir einfach, wieso du der Meinung bist, mehr zu wissen als ich, und alles ist gut."

Sie bettelte förmlich darum. Er musste an sich halten, nicht laut zu lachen. Sie wusste überhaupt nichts und dachte, sie wüsste alles. Schön. Sie wollte es so, sie konnte es haben. Er holte sein freundlichstes Lächeln hervor: „Du willst es wirklich wissen? Wenn ich dir das erzähle, kann ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen, verstehst du?"

Langsam ließ er seinen Stab sinken, während Hermine wieder nur schnauben konnte: „Tom, wir haben zusammen ein Mädchen vergewaltigt, falls du dich erinnerst? Wir sind sowieso schon auf immer aneinander gekettet, ob ich das will oder nicht. Du wirst mich nie wieder los."

Schmunzelnd steckte er seinen Zauberstab endgültig weg: „Ich freue mich, dass du das so siehst, mein Herz. Komm, wir gehen gemeinsam in die Bibliothek, dann zeig ich dir was … Interessantes."

Einem Impuls folgend streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen und ohne zu zögern ergriff Hermine sie. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, die Hand eines Mädchens zu halten, während er an ihrer Seite am See entlang ging. So wütend er vor einer Minute noch auf Hermine gewesen war, so friedlich fühlte er sich jetzt. Die Tatsache, dass sie endlich zugegeben hatte, auf immer ihm zu gehören, gab ihm ein friedliches Gefühl. Es war anstrengend, allen Menschen immer das Gefühl zu geben, sie wären ihm ebenbürtig und irgendwie wichtig. Dass ausgerechnet Hermine als erste einsah, dass sie nicht mehr als ein Teil seines Eigentums war, war erstaunlich. Und es fühlte sich wirklich, wirklich gut an.

oOoOoOo

Mit einem gezielten Griff holte Tom ein Buch aus der Geschichtsabteilung der Bibliothek. Es war eines der ersten Bücher gewesen, die er je in Hogwarts gelesen hatte, und er war bis zum heutigen Tag froh, dass er es so früh entdeckt hatte. Es war ihm schwer gefallen zu akzeptieren, dass er seine magischen Fähigkeiten von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, immerhin war sie zu schwach gewesen, sich vor einem jämmerlichen Tod zu schützen. Aber dieses Buch, diese Genealogie der bedeutendsten magischen Familien, hatte ihm alles verraten, was er wissen musste.

Er schlug das Buch auf der Seite auf, die er schon so oft im Geheimen angeschaut hatte, und schob es Hermine über den Tisch hin, an dem sie beide saßen.

„Hier", er tippte auf den Namen von Marvolo Gaunt: „Das ist mein Großvater. Meine Mutter ist Merope Gaunt, aber das Buch wurde geschrieben, ehe sie geboren war, deswegen stehen nur mein Großvater und mein Onkel, Morfin Gaunt, hier."

Er lehnte sich zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und wartete darauf, dass Hermine die Linie der Gaunts korrekt zurückverfolgte. Er sah, wie ihr Finger hochwanderte, wie ihr Blick plötzlich hektisch wurde und sie begann, zwischen den Seiten hin und her zu blättern. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als er die Seite mit dem Namen von Salazar Slytherin aufgeschlagen sah, doch augenblicklich schwand das Grinsen. Hermine hatte definitiv den Namen gelesen, doch sie hatte nicht einmal gezuckt. Angespannt beugte er sich wieder vor, um besser verfolgen zu können, warum sie immer noch weiter blätterte. Sie hielt schließlich inne, als sie die Seite mit dem Namen Cadmus Peverell aufschlug. Ihre Augen waren kugelrund, ihr Gesicht leichenblass und ihre Hände zitterten.

„Was ist los, mein Herz?", fragte Tom augenblicklich: „Du siehst blass aus."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine mit ihren Worten kämpfen musste, ehe sie schließlich mühsam hervorbrachte: „Deine Ahnen sind … beeindruckend. Wer hätte das gedacht. Das jemand mit … mit deinem Blut in einem Muggel-Waisenhaus aufwachsen musste …"

Misstrauisch kniff Tom die Augen zusammen. Das war alles? Ihre Reaktion auf Peverells Namen verwunderte ihn. Wenn sie auf Slytherin so reagiert hätte, hätte er es verstanden, er hatte das ja sogar erwartet, doch davon schien sie unbeeindruckt. Was also war an Cadmus Peverell so wichtig? Er legte den Kopf schräg und wartete, während Hermine den Artikel im Buch las. Am Ende angekommen atmete sie hörbar aus.

„Du bist also ein Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin und von Cadmus Peverell?"

Bedächtig legte Tom seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab. Es ergab immer noch keinen Sinn, warum sie so an den Peverells interessiert war, die immerhin keinerlei Bedeutung innerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft hatten, doch für den Augenblick nickte er nur: „Ja. Ich bin der Erbe Slytherins, sein einziger lebender Nachfahre."

Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Hermines Lippen: „Kein Wunder, dass du so empfindlich reagiert hast, als ich so besserwisserisch über ihn geredet habe."

„Und Peverell? Warum bist du so interessiert an dem?"

Sie wurde wieder blass. Warum hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sie irgendetwas vor ihm geheim halten? Warum hatte er das Gefühl, sie hätte Angst, darüber zu reden? Die Art, wie sie sich mit ihren Händen über die Oberarme strich und den Blick überall hin wandern ließ nur nicht zu ihm, sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Ungeduldig hakte er erneut nach: „Hermine? Liebste? Was ist mit Peverell?"

Hermine musste ein Zittern unterdrücken. Sie wusste, ihre Reaktion hatte sie verraten und Tom würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählte. Doch sie durfte es nicht, das wusste sie. Tom Riddle hatte keine Ahnung, dass Gaunts Ring ein Heiligtum war, er wusste nicht, dass seine Vorfahren, die drei Peverell-Brüder, die Helden eines alten Märchens waren, das sich tatsächlich als wahr herausgestellt hatte. Sie hatte Harry so lange verurteilt für seine Fixierung auf die Peverells und die Heiligtümer des Todes, nur um am Ende festzustellen, dass sie echt waren. Gaunts Ring, das Familienerbtum von Toms Mutter, war der Stein der Auferstehung, das Heiligtum, das Cadmus Peverell vom Tod erhalten hatte. Sie hatte bis zum heutigen Tag nicht gewusst, dass Tom Riddle ein Nachfahre von Cadmus Peverell war, doch jetzt, wo sie es sah, fragte sie sich, wie ihr der Zusammenhang je hatte entgehen können.

Doch was sie wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, war, dass auch Harry ein Nachfahre der Peverells war, von Ignotus Peverell, jenem Bruder, der den perfekten Tarnumhang erhalten hatte.

Tom Riddle und Harry Potter waren tatsächlich verwandt.

Ihr schauderte. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so überraschend, alle alten Zaubererfamilien waren irgendwo miteinander verwandt. Und doch. Es fiel ihr schwer, diese Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

„Ich … Peverell ist gar nicht interessant", sagte sie schließlich langsam: „Also … nicht Peverell selbst. Ich war nur sehr überrascht, dass … ich habe einen Freund, der auch von den Peverells abstammt. Die Welt ist klein."

Toms Blick blieb misstrauisch: „Das ist alles?"

Hermine verfluchte sich innerlich. Sie hatte es so gut geschafft, sich Tom gegenüber selbstbewusst zu zeigen, hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht, seine Abstammung von Slytherin zuzugeben – und nun war sie schon wieder an einem Punkt angelangt, wo er ihr misstraute, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatte, ihre Emotionen zu zügeln. Sie zwang sich, das Zittern ihrer Hände abzustellen, und blickte Tom direkt in die Augen: „Die Erinnerung an jenen Freund ist nicht angenehm. Der Name Peverell brachte augenblicklich so viele schlechte Gefühle mit sich. Aber viel wichtiger ist doch, dass du Slytherins Erbe bist! Lass uns lieber darüber reden!"

„Du willst das Thema wechseln", sagte Tom streng, während er ihre beiden Hände ergriff. Sie schluckte. Ihr war klar, dass sie unter keinen Umständen etwas über die Heiligtümer sagen durfte, schon alleine, weil das den Lauf der Zeit definitiv ändern würde. Wenn Tom bereits jetzt wüsste, dass es drei Gegenstände gibt, die ihm helfen könnten, dem Tod zu entrinnen, würde er alles daran setze, sie in seinen Besitz zu bringen.

„Nicht immer steckt überall mehr dahinter, Tom", erwiderte sie schließlich mit so viel Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme, wie sie aufbringen konnte: „Jedes Mal, wenn ich irgendwie anders reagiere, als du erwartet hättest, unterstellst du mir, ich hätte Geheimnisse vor dir. Dieses Mal ist da aber wirklich nicht mehr als … die Erinnerung an einen niederträchtigen Mitschüler und seinen noch viel schlimmeren Vater."

Hermine hoffte, dass ihre Lüge glaubhaft wirkte, wenn sie zumindest an reale Personen dachte, auch wenn diese nichts mit der Situation zu tun hatten. Sollte Tom nachfragen, könnte sie zumindest ohne Probleme endlose Geschichten von Draco und Lucius Malfoy erzählen, ohne sich etwas ausdenken zu müssen, was ihr später zum Verhängnis werden würde. Sie war einfach nicht zum freien Lügen geschaffen.

„Interessierst du dich für ältere Männer, mh?", kam es spöttisch von Tom, der noch immer ihre Hände festhielt.

Bei dem Gedanken an Lucius Malfoy musste Hermine sich unwillkürlich angeekelt schüttelt: „Ganz sicher nicht. Aber ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der seinen Sohn so sehr unter Druck setzt, ein hinterhältiger Idiot zu sein."

„Slytherin schätzt Menschen, die ihren Verstand einsetzen, um Vorteile zu erringen – egal, in welcher Art", entgegnete Tom mit erhobener Augenbraue: „Warum stellst du das immer so schlecht dar? Du bist doch selbst in diesem Haus."

„Ich habe nichts gegen Menschen, die ihren Verstand nutzen", schoss Hermine heftig zurück, während sie ihm gleichzeitig ihre Hände entriss: „Aber ein winselndes Wiesel zu sein, das immer gleich losheult, nur weil jemand anderes besser ist und Lob bekommt, ist erbärmlich. Ich meine, ganz ehrlich. Ein guter Freund von mir … drüben in Amerika … war ein guter Quidditch-Spieler und ist schon in seinem ersten Jahr in die Mannschaft aufgenommen worden. Das konnte besagter Junge nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und dann hat sein Vater der Mannschaft neue Besen spendiert, woraufhin er auch in die Mannschaft kam. Ich meine, wie tief kann man sinken? Wo ist da der Stolz, aus eigener Kraft und mit einem Können seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zu verdienen?"

Ein Grinsen trat auf Toms Gesicht: „Das scheint dich ja richtig mitgenommen zu haben. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du dich so sehr für Sport interessierst."

Hermine errötete. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie leicht sie sich beim Thema Draco Malfoy in Rage reden konnte. Andererseits war der Vorfall damals im zweiten Jahr auch das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sie Schlammblut genannt hatte. Sie würde den Augenblick niemals in ihrem Leben vergessen. Angestrengt schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Es geht ums Prinzip. Wie dem auch sei, können wir bitte nicht über diesen Menschen reden?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen nickte Tom: „Für mich klingt es ja eher so, als hätte besagter Gentleman dir das Herz gebrochen, doch da ich selbst ein wohlerzogener, anständiger Mann bin, werde ich dich nicht weiter in Bedrängnis bringen. Nur eines, Hermine …"

Er beendete den Satz nicht sofort, sondern beugte sich stattdessen weit über den Tisch zu ihr rüber, um ihr mit einer Hand durch die Lockenmähne fahren zu können: „Jede deiner Lügen fliegt irgendwann auf. Und glaube mir, sollte ich jemals mitbekommen, dass du auch dieses Mal etwas vor mir verschwiegen hast, wirst du das bereuen."

Es war beinahe zum Lachen, dass Tom ihr im Scherz unterstellte, sich für Draco oder Lucius Malfoy zu interessieren – was mehr als abstoßend war –, während sie tatsächlich mit dem Großvater, Abraxas, eine echte Freundschaft hatte. Und sie glaubte ihm sofort, dass er ihr weitere Lügen nicht verzeihen würde. Sie lächelte schwach: „Ich kenne dich gut genug, um das zu wissen, ohne dass du es mir sagst."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln: „In der Tat."

Für einen Moment fürchtete Hermine, dass Toms Laune wie so oft einfach umschwingen würde, dass seine Hand an ihren Haaren reißen und sein warmes Lächeln tödlich werden würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er saß einfach auf seinem Stuhl, die Hand in ihren Haaren, während sein Daume sanft über ihre Wange streichelte, und schaute sie mit einem beinahe zärtlichen Blick an. Unwillkürlich lehnte sich Hermine in seine Berührung. Was auch immer dieses Verhalten ausgelöst hatte, sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um einschätzen zu können, dass sein Lächeln nicht aufgesetzt war. Für einen Moment brachte er ihr aufrichtige Zärtlichkeit entgegen.


	45. VII 3 - Licht und Schatten

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Es machte sich langsam bemerkbar, dass Hermine ihr eigenes siebtes Jahr verpasst hatte, denn sie musste stetig mehr Zeit in Hausaufgaben und Lernen investieren. Auf eine gewisse Weise war es beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie am Ende des Jahres als Jahrgangsbeste ausgezeichnet werden musste, um die Zeitreise wiederholen zu können, denn sie war sich sicher, auch ohne diese Motivation hätte sie sich angestrengt – aber im Gegensatz zu jetzt hätte sie sich dafür schuldig gefühlt. So jedoch konnte sie ihre eigene Begeisterung fürs Lernen immer damit entschuldigen, dass es ihrer Mission diente.

Tom seinerseits hatte sie zu keiner weiteren gemeinsamen Lernstunde gezwungen, auch wenn Hermine sich sicher war, dass er das noch nicht fallen gelassen hatte. Für den Moment saß er in aller Ruhe mit Abraxas zusammen und versuchte offensichtlich, den aktuellen Artikel für Geschichte der Zauberei zu schreiben. Sie selbst hatte das schon hinter sich gebracht und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Arithmantik-Aufgabe. Am anderen Ende des langen Tisches im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Beatrix, die ebenfalls so tat, als wäre sie mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigt, doch die finsteren Blicke, die Hermine immer wieder von ihr auffing, vermittelt eher den Eindruck, dass sie nur hier war, um Tom und Hermine beobachten zu können.

Gleichzeitig war sich Hermine nur zu bewusst, dass auch Abraxas sie immer mal wieder intensiv musterte. Sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen, seit sie ihn so demütigend von sich gewiesen hatte. Seine Blicke jedoch waren eindeutig: Er hatte sie noch immer nicht aus seinem Herzen verbannen können. Noch immer litt er unter der Verletzung, noch immer schien er in ihren Regungen, Handlungen und Aussagen nach irgendetwas zu suchen, was ihm sagte, dass sie ihn in Wirklichkeit ebenfalls noch schätzte.

Sie seufzte. Was sollte sie nur mit ihm anstellen? Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich und ehrlich gerne und genau darum konnte sie nicht riskieren, dass Tom sich weiterhin zu sehr für ihre Beziehung interessierte. Sie sollte ihre egoistischen Neigungen zur Seite schieben und sich damit abfinden, dass sie keine Freundschaft zu Abraxas haben konnte, so sehr sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Beginn auch genossen hatte. Darüber hinaus war sie sich bewusst, dass es Toms Absicht war, sie von allen zu isolieren. Je weniger zwischenmenschliche Kontakte sie hatte, umso anfälliger wurden ihre Emotionen für seine Manipulationen.

Doch Tom sollte sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie hatte ihn bereits dazu bekommen, dass er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er Slytherins Erbe war. Das kommende Wochenende würde sie darauf verwenden, noch mehr Informationen von ihm zu erhalten. Vielleicht gelang es ihr, in einer weiteren Diskussion über Slytherins Ansichten über Muggel und Muggelgeborene das Gespräch auf die Kammer des Schreckens zu lenken. Sie konnte das schlecht selbst anfangen, immerhin war sie angeblich Amerikanerin und selbst hier in England wusste wohl kaum jemand von der Existenz.

Nachdenklich kaute Hermine auf ihrer Lippe, während sie abwesend auf die Zahlen vor sich starrte. Sie war Tom inzwischen näher gekommen, als sie jemals für möglich gehalten hatte, und sie merkte, es fiel ihr immer schwerer, ihn als Lord Voldemort zu sehen. Es war nicht einmal so, dass sie ihn für weniger grausam als zuvor hielt. Aber Voldemort war irgendwie immer nur ein abstraktes Konzept für sie gewesen, sie hatte ihn nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht gesehen. Tom Riddle hingegen war definitiv aus Fleisch und Blut. Tom Riddle war ein echter, existierender Mensch, von dem deutliche Gefahr ausging, der aber greifbar war. Sie konnte ihn kennenlernen, studieren, analysieren und vielleicht irgendetwas erfahren, was in der fernen Zukunft hilfreich war. Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was das sein sollte, doch es war noch genug Zeit.

Entschlossen klappte sie das Buch zu. Ihre Gedanken hatten offensichtlich beschlossen, in alle möglichen Richtungen zu wandern, so dass sie kaum mehr in der Lage war, sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Arithmantik hatte sie sowieso erst am Montag wieder, das konnte sie in Ruhe am Wochenende erledigen. Für diesen Abend hatte sie definitiv nicht mehr genug Ruhe, über komplizierte Zahlen und Formeln nachzudenken.

Sie nickte ihren Hauskameraden zu, schenkte Tom ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, und verließ die lange Tafel. Sie würde zur Eulerei hinaufsteigen, um sich den kalten Abendwind um die Nase wehen zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zum Astronomieturm traf man in der Eulerei selten Schüler, die etwas anderes als Briefe verschicken tun wollten. Man war deutlich ungestörter.

In ihren warmen Mantel gekuschelt stieg Hermine die Treppenstufen hinauf. Noch immer kreisten ihre Gedanken um Tom. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen eine neue Seite an ihm entdeckt. Noch konnte sie nicht sicher sein, dass seine sanfte Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr nun entgegenbrachte, nicht auch gespielt war, doch sie vermutete andere Gründe dahinter. Seine narzisstische Ader war befriedigt, dass sie zugegeben hatte, ihm zu gehören. Natürlich hatte sie es so nicht gemeint, aber er hatte es so verstanden und das war es, was zählte. Er schien sich sicher zu sein, sie gebrochen und unterworfen zu haben. Jetzt, da er weder eine höfliche Maske tragen musste, wie er es bei anderen Menschen tat, noch ständig mit ihrer störrischen Ablehnung zu kämpfen hatte, schien er sich zu entspannen.

Nachdenklich spielte Hermine mit einer Strähne, die sich durch den scharfen Wind aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. War da möglicherweise noch irgendwo tief in Tom eine normale Seele vergraben, die ganz einfach nach Zuneigung lechzte, so sehr er auch versuchte, diese Seele zu unterdrücken? Konnte es ihr möglicherweise gelingen, zu dieser Seele vorzudringen und sie zu stärken?

Unwirsch steckte Hermine sich die Locke hinter ihr Ohr. Das war Blödsinn. So funktionierte die Realität nicht. Tom hatte zu grauenhafte Taten vollbracht, als dass er noch zu retten wäre. Sie durfte ihm keine Sympathien oder gar Mitleid entgegenbringen, sonst würde sie nur ein leichtes Opfer seiner Manipulation.

„Miss Dumbledore, was für ein Zufall!"

Überrascht schaute Hermine hoch. Am oberen Ende der Treppe stand Markus Longbottom, einen Brief in der Hand, den er offensichtlich gerade losschicken wollte. Lächelnd beeilte sie sich, den Abstand zu ihm zu überbrücken.

„Mr. Longbottom", sagte sie schließlich, als sie bei ihm angekommen war: „Was machen Sie an einem späten Donnerstagabend hier?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein …", setzte er an, doch er brach ab und kratzte sich errötend am Kopf. Überrascht legte Hermine den Kopf schräg.

„Ich schreibe einen Brief an Augustas Eltern", brachte er dann gepresst heraus. Erstaunt riss Hermine die Augen auf. Sie verstand augenblicklich die Implikationen dieser Aussage: „Ist das nicht … eigentlich ein freudiger Anlass?"

„Sie haben vermutlich Recht, ich sollte mich wohl freuen", nickte Markus langsam: „Aber ich musste wirklich, wirklich lange mit Augusta sprechen, ehe sie eingewilligt hat. Sie war so … überzeugt, dass sie schlecht für mich ist. Wertlos."

Niedergeschlagen ließ Hermine den Kopf hängen. Die Augusta Longbottom, die sie aus den Erzählungen von Neville kannte, war eine sture, selbstsichere, lebenslustige Frau. Genauso wie Augusta vor ihrer Vergewaltigung gewesen war. Sie fragte sich, ob sie bereits Unheil angestellt hatte, dass sie Tom hatte gewähren lassen anstatt ihn aufzuhalten. Hatte sie schon jetzt das Leben einer Person nachhaltig von dem verändert, wie es ursprünglich gewesen war?

„Sie ist einverstanden, machen Sie sich da keine Sorgen, Miss Dumbledore", riss Markus sie aus ihren Selbstvorwürfen: „Tatsächlich war sie munterer und fröhlicher als die letzte Zeit, nachdem sie endlich begriffen hat, dass ich sie … bedingungslos liebe. Das tue ich wirklich. Sie kann nichts dafür, was mit ihr geschehen ist, warum sollte ich ihr das also vorhalten?"

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln ergriff Hermine seine freie Hand mit ihren und drückte sie: „Sie sind einer der wenigen Männer in dieser Zeit, die so denken. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken für Ihre Unterstützung und Ihr Verständnis."

„Und wie steht es um Sie? Ich sehe, dass Riddle Ihnen kaum mehr von der Seite weicht, aber glücklich wirken Sie nicht."

Ein Lachen entfuhr ihr unwillkürlich: „Ich bin die letzte, um die Sie sich Gedanken machen sollten. Tom stellt für mich keine Gefahr mehr dar, glauben Sie mir. Aber für andere … Ich kann Ihnen gegenüber nur wiederholen, worum ich bereits Augusta und Ignatius gebeten habe. Halten Sie sich von Tom fern – und damit auch von mir. Zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit. Eines Tages werden Sie verstehen, warum."

Mit einem Schulternzucken, das sein Unwohlsein mehr als deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte, blickte Markus sie an: „Es gibt viele Dinge in dieser Welt, die ich nicht verstehe. Ich habe das schon lange akzeptiert. Aber ich weiß, wenn ich einen guten Menschen sehe. Sie sind so ein Mensch, auch wenn es Ihnen wohl gelungen ist, Iggi und Augusta das Gegenteil weiß zu machen."

„Sie sind zu gut, um wahr zu sein."

Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, woher Neville eines Tages seine loyalen, mutigen Charakterzüge haben würde. Kaum ein Mensch war bereit, einem Mitmenschen so bedingungslos zu vertrauen, wie es Markus gerade tat. Es war vermutlich ein bei Hufflepuffs verbreiteter Charakterzug, aber bei diesem jungen Gentleman lag das in einer reinen Form vor, dass Hermine sich beinahe schuldig fühlte. Mindestens Augusta hatte alles Recht, sie zu hassen, auch wenn sie das inzwischen wohl nicht mehr wusste.

„Schicken Sie Ihren Brief", sagte sie schließlich, als ihr auffiel, dass Markus noch immer peinlich berührt vor ihr stand, ohne ihr zu antworten: „Ich will Sie nicht aufhalten. Ich genieße jetzt noch einen Moment die kühle Luft hier, dann gehe ich wieder zurück ins Schloss."

oOoOoOo

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum fiel Hermine augenblicklich auf, dass Tom nicht mehr da war. Da sie mit ihrem ausführlichen Spaziergang zur Eulerei das Abendessen verpasst hatte, war sie davon ausgegangen, ihn und seine Freunde wieder hier anzutreffen oder zumindest im kleinen Studierzimmer nebenan, doch dort saß nur Beatrix, die ihr demonstrativ keinerlei Beachtung schenkte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen steuerte Hermine ihr Zimmer an. Als sie die Hand auf die Klinke legte, ahnte sie bereits, dass Tom auf sie warten würde. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür.

„Da bist du ja wieder", kam es erfreut von ihrem Bett. Stirnrunzelnd ging Hermine zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, um ihren warmen Mantel darin zu verstauen.

„Du nutzt deine Privilegien aus, um jederzeit in meinen Privaträumen zu schnüffeln, Tom", sagte sie anklagend, während sie ihre Schuhe auszog: „Das gefällt mir nicht. Ich brauche meine Privatsphäre."

Amüsiert hob er eine Augenbraue: „So? Welche Geheimnisse willst du vor mir, deinem Freund, schützen?"

Schnaubend schob sie ihre Schuhe beiseite und zog sich bequemere Pantoffeln an: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht aus Liebe zu dir in dieser Beziehung stecke. Natürlich habe ich Geheimnisse vor dir."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen gab Tom einen höchst unpassenden Laut als Antwort von sich: Er kicherte. Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung deutete er auf das Fußende des Bettes und trotz all ihrer Provokation kam sie dem Befehl gehorsam nach. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber auf ihr eigenes Bett.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du mich damit verletzen könntest, dass du mir deine Liebe entsagst", sagte er leise, während er ihr durch die Locken fuhr: „Nichts könnte mir gleichgültiger sein. Du gehörst mir, das ist alles, was zählt."

Hermine erwiderte seine Geste und streichelte ihm ihrerseits sanft durch sein volles Haar: „Ja, ich gehöre in der Tat dir. Aber umgekehrt ist es genauso."

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Tom. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Hand in ihrem Haar zu einer Faust ballte, doch noch bevor er ihr irgendwie wehtun konnte, beugte Hermine sich vor und zog ihn in einen langen Kuss. Tom mochte sich einbilden, was er wollte, aber ein Mensch, der seine Dominanz ausleben wollte, ausleben musste, brauchte immer einen anderen Menschen, der sich bereitwillig unterordnete. Wenn sie ihm ihre Unterordnung versagte, würde er leiden. Mehr leiden als sie unter seiner Folter. Sie fügte sich seinem Willen, weil sie ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel erreichen musste. Er hingegen wollte sie unterwerfen, weil er sie, Hermine Dumbledore, eine starke, intelligente Hexe, unterwerfen wollte. Er wollte sie um ihrer selbst Willen. Sie ließ es zu als Mittel zum Zweck. Und damit war sie ihm in diesem Machtkampf voraus.

Langsam, Stück für Stück, rückte Hermine näher an Tom heran, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, bis sie schließlich auf seinem Schoß saß, die Beine links und rechts von ihm platziert, beide Hände inzwischen in seinen Haaren vergraben. Tom selbst hatte inzwischen von ihren Locken abgelassen, und stattdessen nach ihrem Hintern gegriffen, um sie noch näher an sich zu zwingen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht, während sie ihn weiterhin küsste. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte, und obwohl ihr innerlich immer noch davor graute, wohin diese Leidenschaft früher oder später führen würde, so war ihr doch auch bewusst, wie viel Macht sie gerade über ihn hatte. Sie zeigte ihm, was er haben konnte. Und sie konnte es ihm jederzeit wieder nehmen.

„Hermine", Tom knurrte beinahe, als er sich schließlich von ihren Lippen löste, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können: „Du scheinst noch immer nicht zu begreifen, wie das läuft zwischen uns beiden. Soll ich es dir zeigen? Muss ich es dir zeigen?"

Ihr eigener Atem ging hektisch und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Körperkontakt und das Gefühl der Macht, die sie über diesen gutaussehenden Mann hatte, nicht erregend waren. Sie wusste genau, worauf Tom hinauswollte. Früher oder später würde sie sich dem sowieso stellen müssen, warum also nicht jetzt, wo sie die Kontrolle hatte und mehr als bereit war, sich zum ersten Mal einem Mann zu öffnen?

„Vielleicht will ich ja, dass du es mir zeigst?", hauchte sie ihm zu in einem Versuch, so verführerisch zu klingen wie möglich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was eine echte Frau mit viel Erfahrung in so einem Moment sagen oder tun würde, doch sie hoffte einfach, dass er ihre Nervosität nicht bemerken würde, wenn er von seiner eigenen Erregung abgelenkt war. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung von dem, was jetzt folgen würde. Er würde sie entkleiden, sich selbst ausziehen, dann machte sie ihre Beine breit für ihn und er würde sich in ihr vergnügen, bis er kam. Sie würde es ertragen, ein paar ermutigende Laute von sich geben, und dann hatte sie ihn in der Hand.

Intensiv starrte Tom ihr in die Augen, als suche er nach einem Haken an der Geschichte, doch schließlich stahl sich ein unheilvolles Grinsen auf seine Lippen: „Gut. Wir werden sehen, ob du danach immer noch so selbstbewusst bist."

Tief atmete Hermine durch. Das war es also. Heute Nacht würde sie mit ihrem schlimmsten Feind schlafen – und egal, wie abscheulich die Vorstellung vor einigen Wochen noch gewesen war, ihr Körper kribbelte vor Anspannung und freudiger Erregung. Heute Nacht würde sie dafür sorgen, dass Tom Riddle ihr verfiel.

Langsam löste sie sich aus seinem Schoß und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, doch sofort wurde sie von Tom aufgehalten: „Was glaubst du, was du da tust?"

Unwillkürlich errötete Hermine – hatte sie so wenig Ahnung von Sex, dass sie schon direkt zu Beginn etwas falsch gemacht hatte? In all den Büchern, die sie in ihrer Zeit zu dem Thema gelesen hatte, hatte stets gestanden, dass beide Partner ganz oder mindestens teilweise nackt waren, und dass es einen erotischen Reiz haben konnte, wenn die Frau sich für den Mann betont langsam auszog. War sie zu schnell gewesen?

Zu ihrer maßlosen Verwirrung stand Tom vom Bett auf und streckte ihr die Hand hin: „Komm!"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ergriff sie seine Hand, um sich von ihm hochziehen zu lassen. Rückwärtsgehend zog er sie mit, bis sie vor ihrem Spiegel standen. Dort stellte er sich hinter sie, beide Hände um ihren zierlichen Körper geschlungen, und grinste ihr Spiegelbild herausfordernd an: „Mein Spiel, meine Regeln, mein Herz."

Sie spürte, wie er einen Arm von ihr löste, wie eine Hand über ihren Schenkel fuhr, sinnliche Kreise auf ihrer Haut zog, bis sie schließlich auf ihren Slip stießen. Ehe sie begriff, was er vorhatte, zog Tom daran, zog ihn runter bis er zwischen ihren Knien hängen blieb. Mit der einen Hand hielt er ihren Rock hoch, während die andere zurück glitt, zwischen ihre Beine.

„Man sagt, eine Frau sei wunderschön im Moment ihres Höhepunktes", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, während zwei seiner Finger vorsichtig über ihre Mitte glitten: „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dir dein eigener Anblick in so einem Moment entgeht, oder?"

Noch bevor sie darauf etwas erwidern konnte, drang er mit beiden Fingern in sie ein. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr ihr. Wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass der angekleidete Zustand ihr irgendwie mit ihrem Schamgefühl helfen würde, so hatte sie sich getäuscht. Ganz das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es war etwas Verruchtes, beinahe Billiges an der Art, wie ihre blütenweiße Unterwäsche zwischen ihren Beinen hing, wie sie in voller Schuluniform vor diesem Spiegel stand, in den Armen eines Mitschülers, der sie mit seinen Fingern befriedigte. Heiß schoss ihr die Scham in die Wangen und unwillkürlich wandte sie den Kopf ab, schloss die Augen.

„Oh nein, mein Herz", herrschte Tom sie an und packte mit seiner freien Hand ihr Kinn: „Du wirst schön die Augen offen halten und hinsehen."

Mit keuchendem Atem öffnete Hermine ihre Augen wieder, starrte entsetzt auf das Bild, das sich ihr im Spiegel bot: Da stand sie, in den Armen von Tom Riddle, dessen Gesicht vor lauter Überlegenheit und Herablassung förmlich strahlte. Ihr eigenes Gesicht war gekennzeichnet von Lust, die Wangen rot, der Mund geöffnet, der Blick gläsern, von Lust verschleiert. Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn, während die Finger von Tom immer schneller und schneller wurden. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entfuhr ihr.

So hatte sie das nicht geplant.


	46. VII 4 - Licht und Schatten

_**Hey ihr Lieben! Ich nehme mit dieser Geschichte auf der Schreib-Plattform Wattpad an einem Wettbewerb teil. Wenn ihr mir helfen wollt, einen Award zu gewinnen, könntet ihr heute (Mittwoch, 13. Juli) ab 15 Uhr auf Twitter abstimmen, indem ihr folgenden Tweet absetzt: "Ich nominieren "Reue" #MyWattysChoice" - das würde mich wirklich sehr, sehr freuen! Danke und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**_

* * *

Sie schämte sich, wie sie sich selten zuvor geschämt hatte. War das wirklich sie im Spiegel? Waren das wirklich ihre Laute, die sie hörte? Sie wollte wegschauen, doch Toms Hand hielt sie eisern fest. Ihre Wangen brannten, doch ihr Spiegelbild zeigte nichts von ihrer Scham. Ihr Spiegelbild zeigte eine Frau, die vor Lust und Begierde beinahe zerfloss.

Toms Finger wurden beständig schneller, doch ihr Körper verlangte nach mehr. Ihr Atem ging hektisch, ihre Haare klebten in ihrem schweißnassen Gesicht, doch Hermine spürte, sie brauchte mehr, um Erlösung zu finden. Verzweifelt biss sie sich auf die Lippen, um das Flehen zu unterdrücken, das ihr Körper mit solcher Dringlichkeit formulieren wollte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entkam ihrer Kehle.

„Schau dich nur an, mein Herz", flüsterte Tom ihr zu, seine Lippen so dicht an ihrem Ohr, dass sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Hals spüren konnte: „So willig. Willenlos. Wo ist die starke, unabhängige Hexe jetzt, mh, Hermine? Schau dich an!"

Unwillkürlich hatten ihre Hüften begonnen, Toms Hand entgegenzukommen. Seine Worte reizten sie, beleidigten sie, entfachten ihren tiefsitzenden Hass auf ihn – und doch steigerte das alles nur ihre Erregung. Sie spürte, wie er ihr Gesicht losließ, doch sie war zu eingenommen vom Anblick seiner Hand, die halb unter ihrem Rock verschwunden war, als dass sie noch weggeschaut hätte. Nur halb bemerkte sie, wie Tom einige weitere Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete, wie seine Hand ihren BH hochschob und ihre Brüste freilegte.

Ein Blitz schoss durch ihren Körper und Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass es Toms Finger auf ihrer rechten Brust waren, die dieses Gefühl hervorgerufen hatten. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick hoch. Voller Abscheu starrte sie auf ihr Spiegelbild, auf ihre halb geöffnete Bluse, ihre nackten Brüste, auf die Krawatte, die noch brav gebunden zwischen ihren Brüsten hing. Alles an diesem Anblick schrie, dass sie willig und gefügig und von ihren Leidenschaften gesteuert war. Tom hatte Recht. Das war keine starke Hexe. Sie war keine starke Hexe.

„Aber wir wollen ja nicht, dass du ganz alleine Spaß hast, mh?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Ehe sie darauf reagieren konnte, hatte er seine Finger aus ihr gezogen, sie an ihrem nackten Oberschenkel abgewischt und war einen Schritt von ihr zurückgetreten. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen spielte um seine Lippen: „Du willst, dass ich mit dir schlafe, nicht wahr, Liebes? Aber so leicht ist das nicht. Du musst dir verdienen, von mir belohnt zu werden. Kannst du ein braves Mädchen sein und deinen Herrn zufriedenstellen?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine ihn an. Irgendwo in einem Teil ihres Hirns begriff sie sofort, was seine Worte implizierten. Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran. Natürlich, es wäre die ultimative Erniedrigung. Und sie hasste ihn dafür.

Entspannt lehnte Tom am Pfosten ihres Himmelbettes: „Wenn du willst, dass ich dich belohne, musst du dafür arbeiten. Auf die Knie, Liebste."

Sie schluckte. Sie hätte wirklich, wirklich damit rechnen müssen, dass Sex mit Tom Riddle nicht einfach bloß Sex wie im Regelbuch war. Hochrot versuchte sie, ihren BH wieder zurechtzurücken. Das schlimmste an der ganzen Situation war, dass sie deutlich ihre eigene Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen spüren konnte, dass sie angewidert war von sich selbst – und trotzdem unendlich erregt.

„Wer hat dir gesagt, dass du dich anziehen darfst?", Toms Stimme schnitt wie ein Peitschenhieb durch den Raum.

Ertappt ließ Hermine von ihrer Wäsche ab: „Tom … ich will nicht … ich bin keine billige Hure!"

Sein Grinsen wurde noch fieser: „So? Bisher hast du mir nicht gezeigt, dass du etwas anderes bist. Aber vielleicht kann mich dein nimmermüder Mund ja vom Gegenteil überzeugen?"

Hasserfüllt starrte Hermine ihn an. Natürlich, auch jetzt ging es Tom nicht um Sex und Befriedigung, sondern nur darum, seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Er hatte sie aus einer überraschenden Richtung getroffen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er wollte seine Dominanz ausleben und sich als Herrscher der Welt fühlen? Bitte, das konnte sie ihm geben.

Zufrieden schaute Tom zu, wie Hermine langsam vor ihm auf die Knie sank. Sie war tatsächlich ein Anblick, wie er direkt seinen Fantasien entsprungen sein könnte. Er konnte ihren Hass beinahe mit den Händen greifen, so offen loderte er in ihren Augen, doch dahinter war mehr. Die Erniedrigung vor dem Spiegel hatte sie erregt. Und während ihre kleinen Hände zitternd seinen Gürtel öffneten, konnte er ihre Abscheu ebenso deutlich sehen. Vermutlich stand sie kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen, und trotzdem tat sie, was er ihr befohlen hatte.

Angespannt beobachtete er, wie sie seine Hose ein Stück runter zog. Er war selbst mehr als nur ein bisschen erregt durch ihr Spiel, und den Beweis dafür hatte Hermine nun direkt vor sich. Er grinste. Er wusste genau, was er wollte, aber diese kleine Hexe hatte vermutlich noch keinerlei Erfahrung. Sein Anblick machte ihr Angst und sie zögerte.

„Na komm", gurrte er mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit, während er mit beiden Händen nach ihrem Lockenschopf griff: „Mach brav den Mund auf. Genau so. Und pass auf, dass du dich mit deinen Zähnen zurückhältst. Ich helfe dir, hab keine Angst."

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen ihre Lippen öffnete, doch das erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Grinsend erinnerte er sich an das erste Mal, als er zu einem Bild von ihr masturbiert hatte – ins einer Fantasie waren ihr Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen, während er sich unnachgiebig mit ihrem Mund vergnügt hatte. Vielleicht würde diese Fantasie heute Wirklichkeit.

Langsam, Stück für Stück, versenkte er sich in ihr. Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich darum bemühte, durch die Nase zu atmen, ihn in sich aufzunehmen, doch schließlich begann sie doch, Widerstand zu leisten. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Hüfte bei dem Versuch, ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch das ließ er nicht zu. Unerbittlich zwang er ihren Kopf näher an sich heran, bis er schließlich spürte, wie ihr Würgereiz einsetzte. Er schnaubte. Er hatte kein Interesse an den Nebenwirkungen, die das nach sich zog. Gespräche mit finsteren Gestalten im Eberkopf hatten ihm verraten, dass erfahrene Frauen durchaus einen Mann ganz schlucken konnten, doch für heute würde er das nicht ausprobieren.

Amüsiert bemerkte er, wie tatsächlich Tränen in Hermines Augen zu schwimmen begannen. Er hatte sie genau da, wo er sie wollte. Mit langsamen Bewegungen fing er an, in ihren feuchten Mund zu stoßen.

„Du bist ein Naturtalent, mein Herz, oder hast du schon anderen Männern diese Freude gegönnt?", stöhnte er, ohne sein Bewegung zu unterbrechen. Seine Antwort war ein aufgebrachtes Zucken ihres Kopfes, doch seine Hände hinderten sie daran, sich weiter von ihm zurückzuziehen.

Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er spürte, wie sie begann, mit ihrer Zunge vorsichtig über ihn zu streichen. Sie hasste ihn, sie war offensichtlich angewidert von der Situation und trotzdem versuchte sie noch, ihm zu gefallen. Sie war ihm tatsächlich ergeben. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller, härter.

Ein letztes Mal stieß er in sie, drang tiefer in ihre Mundhöhle ein als zuvor, genoss für einen Moment länger das Gefühl, wie Hermine gegen ihn ankämpfte, gegen ihren Brechreiz ankämpfte, nach ihm schlagen wollte, dann stieß er sie von sich.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Liebes", spottete er, während er darauf wartete, dass sie wieder zu Atem kam.

„Spinnst du?", schleuderte Hermine ihm wütend entgegen: „Ich wäre beinahe erstickt!"

„Aber nur beinahe. Mach kein Theater."

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, wie herablassend Tom sich gab. Als ob es ihn kalt gelassen hätte, was gerade geschehen war. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie hatte geplant, sich widerstrebend und als hilfloses Opfer zu zeigen, doch diese Tränen waren echt gewesen. Ihr war übel und ein widerlicher Geschmack lag in ihrem Mund. Tom wollte sie zu seinem Opfer machen, wollte sie erniedrigen und brechen. Und er macht das gut. Aber noch war das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit nicht gesprochen. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass sie das perfekte Opfer war, so perfekt, dass er sie immer brauchen würde. Selbst für jemanden wie Tom war es unmöglich, die Kontrolle über die eigenen Leidenschaften zu behalten.

Mit gesenktem Blick trat sie auf ihn zu: „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt, mein Herz", erwiderte Tom und sie musste nicht einmal aufschauen, ob sein arrogantes Grinsen zu sehen: „Jetzt wirst du für deinen Gehorsam belohnt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort deutete er auf ihr Bett und sie folgte dem stummen Befehl. Ihre Unterwäsche hing noch immer völlig deplatziert an ihr, doch da Tom ihr nicht erlaubt hatte, sie auszuziehen, beließ Hermine es dabei. Heute würde sie ihm geben, was er wollte, würde sich so demütig und folgsam geben, wie er es wollte, damit er wusste, was er haben konnte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute erwartungsvoll hoch.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich dich ansehen will?", herrschte er sie an: „Dreh dich um, auf deinen Bauch, aber sorg dafür, dass ich gut an deinen Hintern komme."

Wieder schoss ihr die Schamesröte in die Wangen. Tom ließ wirklich jeden einzelnen ihrer Alpträume wahr werden? Sie sollte sich umdrehen, den Hintern in die Luft gestreckt, damit wirklich alles offen vor ihm lag? Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie seinem Befehl nachkam. Vorsichtig wälzte sie sich auf ihrem Bett herum, legte die Arme über ihrem Kopf ab und breitete die Knie aus, um halbwegs stabil ihren Hintern heben zu können. Kühle Luft strich über sie und rief ihr ins Gedächtnis, dass sie noch immer mehr als feucht war. Bei Merlin, wie sie ihn hasste für alles, was er ihr antat.

„Das gefällt dir nicht, mh?", hörte sie ihn hinter sich murmeln: „Du hast es dir romantischer vorgestellt, nicht wahr? Das erste Mal, Kerzenschein, innige Umarmungen, Küsse, Liebesschwüre … ja, das dürfte deiner Fantasie entsprechen, was, meine süße, unschuldige Hermine?"

„Fick dich!", entfuhr es ihr, ehe sie sich aufhalten konnte. Augenblicklich bereute sie ihre Worte – sie wollte folgsam sein heute, nicht störrisch. Ein Lachen verriet ihr, dass Tom sie nicht ernst nahm. Das Gesicht in ihrer weichen Decke vergraben, lauschte Hermine auf die Geräusche hinter ihr. Offenbar entledigte Tom sich seiner Kleider, und offensichtlich ließ er sich dabei absichtlich lange Zeit, während sie auf ihrem Bett lag in einer mehr als erniedrigenden Stellung. Hass loderte wie eine heiße Flamme in ihr, doch ebenso spürte sie, wie ihr Körper nach seiner Berührung verlangte.

Die Matratze bewegte sich, als Tom hinter ihr auf das Bett stieg. Zwei kühle Hände griffen nach ihren Backen, schoben den Saum ihres Rockes höher und entblößten ihren Hintern ganz. Eine der Hände zog sich zurück und das schlüpfrige Geräusch, das danach erklang, verriet Hermine nur zu deutlich, was Tom gerade tat. Wenn sie nicht so erregt gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich vermutlich auf der Stelle übergeben bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sich gerade hinter ihr selbst berührte.

„So ein süßer, unschuldiger Hintern", murmelte Tom, offensichtlich mehr zu sich als zu ihr: „So offen, so verfügbar. Du wirkst immer so unschuldig, aber wenn ich sehe, wie du mir geduldig deinen Hintern hinstreckst, ohne ein Murren darauf wartest, dass ich dich endlich nehme, kann ich doch nicht anders, als die billige Hure in dir zu sehen. Triebgesteuerte kleine Hexe, mehr bist du nicht."

Wütend biss Hermine in ihre Decke. Er wollte sie provozieren, erniedrigen. Er wollte sie wieder zum Weinen bringen und sie brechen, aber das würde sie nicht zulassen. Wenn hier irgendjemand pervers war, dann er selbst und seine Machtgelüste.

Und plötzliche spürte sie ihn direkt hinter sich, heiß und hart und mehr als bereit. Unwillkürlich verkrampften sich ihre Hände in die Falten ihrer Decke. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Ein-, zweimal fuhr er nur über ihre feuchte Mitte, dann presste er sich vorsichtig in sie.

Ein tiefes, animalisches Stöhnen entfuhr Tom und er unterbrach seine Bewegung. Hermine war dankbar für die Atempause, denn es war mehr als deutlich, dass ihr Körper nicht auf diesen unerwünschten Eindringling gefasst war. Hektisch holte sie Luft, versuchte, sich zu entspannen, während ein anderer Teil von ihr danach verlangte, dass sie sich weiter an ihr presste.

Plötzlich krallten sich Toms Hände in ihre Hüften und mit einer einzigen, harten Bewegung stieß er in sie. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei entfuhr Hermine, nur gedämpft durch ihre Decke. Tom jedoch nahm keine Rücksicht, kaum hatte er sich gänzlich in sie versenkt, da zog er sich wieder zurück, um mit neuer Gewalt in sie zu stoßen. Ein weiteres Wimmern entwich ihren Lippen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du tatsächlich noch Jungfrau bist", stöhnte Tom, ohne seine Bewegung zu unterbrechen: „Du bist so ein unerzogenes, williges Biest, ich hätte gedacht, dass du schon längst mal jemanden an dich herangelassen hättest."

Immer und immer wieder versenkte Tom sich in ihr mit einer Brutalität, als müsse er sich selbst etwas beweisen. Hermine kämpfte gegen den Drang an, vor ihm zu fliehen, versuchte, ihren eigenen Körper dazu zu zwingen, den Schmerz auszuhalten. Und doch, hinter dem Schmerz lag etwas anderes. Aus ihrem Innersten stieg etwas hoch, was Hermine noch nie gefühlt hatte. Und es machte ihr Angst.

„Tom", presste sie hervor: „Stopp, bitte, du … ah … das ist nicht … das ist nicht richtig."

„Und ob das richtig ist, das ist goldrichtig", erwiderte Tom. Der dunkle Tonfall seiner Stimme verriet Hermine, dass Tom schon längst nicht mehr zu einem rationalen Gedanken fähig war.

Verzweifelt kämpfte sie gegen das, was da in ihr war, an. Sie spürte Tom in sich, spürte die Reibung, den Schmerz, doch sie war abgelenkt von diesem Etwas. Es war dunkel, pechschwarz und wie ein endloser Abgrund. Sie musste es zurückhalten, sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass …

Und dann hatte sie den Kampf verloren.

Ein Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen und sie begann, sich Toms Rhythmus anzupassen. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie seine Stöße, spiegelte sein Stöhnen. Sie wollte mehr, brauchte mehr.

Als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen, wurden Toms Bewegungen noch härter. Seine Finger krallten sich in sie und Hermine spürte, wie ihre Haut aufriss und sie an einzelnen Stellen anfing zu bluten. Doch das war ihr egal, was zählte, war Tom in ihr. Was zählte, war ihre Hingabe.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden hektischer und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Ein Kribbeln, das von ihren Zehenspitzen bis zu ihren Fingern wanderte, erfasste ihren ganzen Körper. Ein weiteres Stöhnen erklang.

„Komm für mich, mein Herz", hauchte Tom ihr zu.

Und sie kam.

Das Kribbeln breitete sich zu einem Zittern aus und schließlich wurde aus ihren hektischen Bewegungen ein hilfloses Zucken. Mit einem letzten, erschöpften Schrei übergab sie sich ihren Orgasmus.

Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Tom noch kurz weiter in sie stieß, immer noch erbarmungslos, immer noch mit übermäßiger Brutalität, dann kam auch er.

Er verweilte nicht länger, sondern zog sich augenblicklich zurück und ließ sich schwer atmend gegen den Bettpfosten sinken. Hermine selbst rollte sich zur Seite.

„Jetzt gehörst du endgültig mir, mein Herz. Mit jeder Faser deines Seins gehörst du mir", flüsterte Tom ihr zu. Es lag keine Überheblichkeit, keine Belustigung in seiner Stimme. Er sprach aus, was ein Fakt war, ernst, sachlich.

Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass Tom ebenso nun ihr gehörte.

Die viel spannendere Frage war, was dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dieser schwarze Abgrund in ihr war, der sich aufgetan hatte. Schaudernd fragte Hermine sich, ob das etwas mit den Fesseln zu tun hatte, die Tom durch die Blutrituale von ihrem magischen Kern hatte lösen wollen.


	47. VII 5 - Licht und Schatten

Hermine gefiel nicht, was sie sah, als sie am Freitagmorgen den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste betrat. Die Tische und Stühle waren zur Seite geräumt und in der Mitte befand sich leicht erhoben eine Bühne. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Es war Zeit, für eine weitere Runde von Duellen. Sie hatten inzwischen einige neue Verteidigungssprüche gelernt, ebenso wie sie an der Technik für wenige harmlose Angriffszauber gearbeitet hatten. Natürlich musste Professor Merrythought ihr Können in regelmäßigen Abständen überprüfen, doch dass sie ausgerechnet nach dieser Nacht gegen Tom in einem magischen Duell antreten musste, schmeckte Hermine gar nicht.

Sie hatte wenig geschlafen die Nacht, zu sehr zerrte das Erlebnis mit Tom an ihren Nerven. Sie hatte also tatsächlich Sex mit dem zukünftigen Lord Voldemort gehabt und entgegen jeder Vernunft hatte sie es genossen. Sie wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass er schon lange nicht mehr Voldemort für sie war, sondern Tom Riddle, doch ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes konnte nicht anders, als schockiert sein über die Entwicklung dieser Dinge.

Und nachdem sie stundenlang damit zugebracht hatte, ihre eigenen merkwürdigen Gefühle zu analysieren, hatte sie in der Nacht eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht. Tom hatte Recht. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seine Worte, dass die magische Gesellschaft jungen Zauberern fesseln auferlegte. Dass ein großer Teil der eigentlichen Kraft verschlossen wurde durch soziale Normen, um zu verhindern, dass insbesondere junge Menschen der Verlockung der dunkleren Seite der Magie erliegen würden. Genauso wie sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Tom diese Fesseln übertragen hatte auf moralische Werte in der Gesellschaft – direkt ausgesprochen auf Sex.

Tom hatte sie gezwungen, sich ihm zu unterwerfen, er hatte sie gedemütigt und seine Macht über sie markiert. Und sie war darauf angesprungen. Hermine wusste, es war nicht nur der rationale Teil in ihr, jener Teil, der darauf aus war, Tom so nah wie möglich zu kommen, der sie ihm in die Arme getrieben hatte. Ganz tief in ihrem Innern hatte sie das schon lange gewollt, hatte den Sex mit ihm gewollt. Die Unterwerfung.

Was in dieser Nacht geschehen war, war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das Sprengen einer Fessel von ihrem Innersten.

Tom wollte sie in die Dunklen Künste einführen und zwar nicht einfach so, sondern vollständig. Er wollte alles, was in ihr war, freilegen, jegliche moralische Zweifel und Bedenken sprengen, um ihre Macht zu entfesseln. Das Blutritual an Augusta hatte die erste Kette gesprengt. Diese Nacht mit Tom die nächste. Und das schlimmste daran war: Sie wollte, dass er es wieder tat. Es war so viel leichter für sie, wenn sie einfach nachgab, wenn sie aufhörte zu kämpfen und ihm gab, was er wollte. Es war befreiend auf eine Weise, die sie nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Es war irrational und paradox, wie frei sie sich gefühlt hatte, nachdem sie akzeptiert hatte, dass er die vollständige Kontrolle über ihren Körper besaß.

Die Dunkelheit, die sie verschlungen hatte während ihres Orgasmus' war nichts anderes als ihr heimliches Verlangen danach, die Kontrolle aufzugeben, dessen war Hermine sich inzwischen sicher. Es war eine Seite an ihr, die ihr Angst machte, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich einfach gut an.

Sie stellte ihre Schultasche bei Seite, dann gesellte sie sich zu Abraxas, der ebenso wie sie früh nach dem Frühstück zum Unterricht aufgebrochen war.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie leise, ohne ihn anzublicken, die Hände sorgfältig vor ihrem Rock gefaltet. Wenn Abraxas irgendwie verwundert über ihre nonchalante Art und Weise war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine", erwiderte er ebenso leise, während er wie sie seinen Blick auf die Bühne gerichtet hielt: „Schon nervös vor dem großen Duell gegen Tom?"

Unwillkürlich spannten sich ihre Schultern an: „Ein wenig. Das letzte Mal habe ich kläglich versagt und ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass es dieses Mal anders verlaufen wird. Tom scheint einfach so viel schneller zu lernen als wir."

„Denselben Gedanken hatte ich zu Beginn des Schuljahres auch", gab Abraxas nachdenklich zu: „Wie du vielleicht weißt, war ich zuvor sein Duellpartner. Er war mir immer überlegen, egal wie sehr ich mich darum bemüht habe, den Unterschied aufzuholen. Er scheint einfach begnadet."

Hermine schwieg. Toms magisches Talent war in der Tat nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Noch ahnte niemand in dieser Zeit, zu welchen Taten er noch in der Lage sein würde, wie gewaltig seine Magie noch werden würde, doch niemand konnte leugnen, dass er allen Schülern überlegen war.

„Abraxas", flüsterte sie schließlich, den Blick aufmerksam auf die Tür zum Klassenzimmer gerichtet: „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass … dass du mich besser kennst als sonst irgendjemand hier. Die Seite von mir, die ich in einem schwachen Moment vor dir entblößt habe … das war nie gespielt. Ich kann mich so vor Tom nicht zeigen, darum …"

„Es ist gut, Hermine", unterbrach Abraxas sie. Noch immer schaute er sie nicht an, doch seine Körperhaltung hatte sich verändert, er wirkte offener, entspannter, aufmerksamer. Sie meinte, einen warmen Unterton wahrzunehmen, als er fortfuhr: „Tom ist gut darin, seinen Freunden das Gefühl zu geben, sie seien schwach. Und das bringt uns in der Konsequenz dazu, dass wir uns stärker präsentieren wollen, als wir wirklich sind. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Phänomen, doch als sein langjähriger Freund kenne ich es nur zu gut."

Hermine hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, Abraxas in ihre Arme zu schließen. Dieser Mensch war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Doch sie ermahnte sich, ihm nicht erneut zu nahe zu kommen, sie hatte aus ihren Fehlern gelernt. Sie schluckte, ehe sie antwortete: „Ich habe dir Unrecht getan und du bringst so viel Verständnis für mich auf. Ich werde das gut machen, Abraxas, ich verspreche es dir. Eines Tages werde ich das alles wieder gut machen."

Ehe er darauf etwas erwidern konnte, drang die Stimme von Tom durch die halb geöffnete Tür. Sorgsam trat Hermine einen weiteren Schritt von Abraxas weg und stählte sich innerlich für Toms Anblick. Sie war früh in der Großen Halle gewesen, um zu vermeiden, das Frühstück mit ihm gemeinsam einnehmen zu müssen, doch nun würden sie sich unweigerlich wieder gegenüber stehen.

Tom, augenscheinlich vertieft in sein Gespräch mit einem Schüler aus einem anderen Haus, den Hermine nicht beim Namen kannte, kam in den Klassenraum geschlendert, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Beinahe hätte sie laut geschnaubt. Hermine wusste nur zu genau, was Tom damit beabsichtigte, und gerade darum war es ihr egal. Falls er erwartet hatte, dass sie seine kühle Ignoranz als verletzend empfinden würde, weil sie sich öffentliche Zurschaustellung seiner Gefühle gewünscht hatte, da hatte er sich geirrt. Ja, sie hatte sich ihm hingegeben und ihn dominieren lassen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihm nun auch außerhalb des Bettes in jeder Lebenslage verfallen war.

Die Hände noch immer vor ihrem Rock verschränkt, wartete sie darauf, dass er sich dazu herabließ, ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Hier ging es wie immer nur um Macht.

„Hermine, mein Herz", begrüßte er sie schließlich, nachdem er beinahe bis zu ihr gegangen war, ohne ihre Anwesenheit anzuerkennen: „Ich habe dich schon vermisst. Warst du gar nicht beim Frühstück?"

Lächelnd hielt Hermine ihm eine Hand hin: „Ich bin heute sehr früh aufgewacht und habe vor dir mein Mahl beendet. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht verärgert, indem ich nicht auf dich gewartet habe?"

Sein wohlklingendes Lachen tönte durch den sich füllenden Raum: „Aber Hermine, du bist mir doch nicht über jeden deiner Schritte Rechenschaft schuldig. Du bist meine Freundin, nicht mein Hauself."

Mit diesen Worten ergriff er ihre ausgestreckte Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Der Kuss war mehr angedeutet, ein leichter Hauch auf ihren Fingerspitzen, doch das kalte Glitzern in Toms Augen verriet Hermine, dass er ihr gelassenes Selbstbewusstsein nicht schätzte. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Sollte er sich nur grämen, dass sie sich nicht völlig unterwürfig zeigte.

Nach außen hin unberührt stellte Tom sich neben sie, nachdem er Abraxas zur Begrüßung ein schnelles Nicken zugeworfen hatte, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass er innerlich kochte. Sollte er nur denken, dass er gewonnen hatte. Und vielleicht würde es ihr heute gelingen, ihn im Duell zu überraschen. Es gab da einen gewissen Zauberspruch, den sie in einem seiner schwarzmagischen Bücher entdeckt hatte, den sie unbedingt ausprobieren wollte. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen über ihre Siegchancen, aber zumindest eine Überraschung wäre gut.

Professor Merrythought trat ein, blickte zufrieden durch die artig aufgestellten Schülerreihen und stieg dann auf die kleine Bühne: „Wie ihr alle bereits richtig erahnt habt, haben wir heute einen weiteren praktischen Test. Ihr werdet mit euren Partnern jeweils fünf Minuten hier oben ein Duell ausfechten und dabei bitte insbesondere die neu erlernten Sprüche anwenden. Natürlich dürft ihr auch andere nutzen, doch mindestens einmal möchte ich jeden neuen Spruch gesehen haben."

Stumm beobachtete Hermine, wie die ersten Paare auf der Bühne in Duellhaltung gingen. Sie war sich der Nähe von Tom nur zu bewusst, es war, als würde sein Körper ähnliche Hitze wie am Vorabend ausstrahlen. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete sie ihn. Sein Gesicht war ungerührt, wirkte konzentriert auf das Spektakel vor ihm, doch sie sah deutlich, wie hin und wieder seine Wangenknochen deutlich hervortraten, wie die Muskeln und Sehnen an seinem Hals sich kurz anspannten, ehe er sich der unbewussten Reaktion seines Körpers bewusst wurde und er sich wieder entspannte.

„Nervös?", flüsterte sie beinahe unhörbar zu ihm. Grinsend registrierte sie, wie sich seine Hände kurz zu Fäusten ballten, ehe er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Provoziere mich nicht, Hermine", erwiderte er ebenso leise, doch auch aus diesem Flüstern hörte sie die deutliche, eiskalte Drohung heraus. Kurz wurde ihr mulmig zu Mute bei dem Gedanken daran, gleich gegen einen wütenden Tom Riddle duellieren zu müssen, doch sie schob den Gedanken rasch beiseite. Sie konnte ihn noch immer provozieren und das war sehr gut so.

In ihrer Konzentration auf das bevorstehende Duell merkte Hermine nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verflog, und ehe sie sich versah, war die Stunde beinahe rum. Mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck wandte Professor Merrythought sich zuletzt an sie und Tom: „Ich bin sehr gespannt, was Sie beide mir zu zeigen haben, doch bitte seien Sie dieses Mal vorsichtiger. Wir brauchen keine Unfälle, das würde nur erneut meine Lehrmethoden in Frage stellen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Worte sich vor allem an Tom gerichtet hatten, doch er reagiert nur mit seiner gewohnten Höflichkeit: „Niemand würde Ihre Lehrmethoden in Frage stellen, Professor, Ihr Unterricht ist sehr gut."

Die ältere Frau nahm das Kompliment mit einem grimmigen Nicken an, dann machte sie Platz, damit Hermine und Tom auf die kleine Bühne steigen konnten. Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, dass Tom sich absichtlich gelassen gab, um sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, doch sie ließ sich darauf nicht ein. Es ging ihr nicht darum zu gewinnen. Ihr Ziel war, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm nicht so weit unterlegen war, wie er vermutlich annahm.

Während sie in die traditionelle Duell-Position gingen und Professor Merrythought noch einmal alle Hinweise durchkaute, sprach Hermine lautlos ihren vorbereiteten Zauber. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie bereits zauberte, ebenso wie sie sich bewusst war, dass sie für den Rest des Duells einen kleinen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit immer in diesen Zauber stecken musste. Es würde keine leichte Aufgabe, aber wenn sie konzentriert bliebt, konnte es ihr einen Geschwindigkeitsvorteil bringen.

Sorgsam wartete sie darauf, bis das im Buch beschriebene Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut zu spüren war, dann wusste sie, der Spruch war erfolgreich gezaubert. Mit einem kalten Grinsen richtete sie ihren Blick auf Tom, bis die Professorin das Startsignal gab.

Wie auch bei ihrem ersten Duell zögerte Tom erneut keine Sekunde, ehe er den ersten Spruch auf sie losließ. Er war laut gesprochen, einer von jenen, die sie vor kurzem erst gelernt hatten. Mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln ließ Hermine sich auf das Spiel ein und erwiderte mit jenem Schildzauber, den sie als Erwiderung darauf gelernt hatten. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Merrythought anerkennend nickte, da es beiden gelang, die Sprüche makellos auszuführen.

Nacheinander schleuderten sie sich wohlartikuliert die gelernten Flüche und Abwehrzauber entgegen, bis die Liste der Pflichtsprüche abgearbeitet war. Toms Blick wurde kälter, als er den ersten eigenen Zauber losschickte, und wie beim Duell zuvor war auch dieser lautlos. Hermine wusste, was die erwartete Reaktion war – sie würde einen Schild um sich bauen, der den Fluch abwehrte, und so schnell sie konnte ihren eigenen Angriffszauber zurückschicken.

Doch nicht heute.

Sie ignorierte den heranfliegenden Spruch, um stattdessen direkt mit demselben Angriffszauber zu erwidern. Als der Zauber sie traf, hörte sie deutlich das entsetzte Aufkeuchen ihrer Lehrerin, doch als ihr ganz offensichtlich nichts geschah, wurde es totenstill im Raum. Selbst Tom verzog seine Augenbrauen zu einer angestrengten Maske.

Wieder und wieder schickte er ihr Flüche entgegen, die sie immer erwiderte. Doch während Tom jedes Mal den richtigen Abwehrzauber sprach, ließ sie sich treffen. Mit jedem Spruch, der direkt einschlug, wurde Toms Miene finsterer. Er schien mehr und mehr zu begreifen, dass sie, wenn sie nur wollte, viel schneller sein konnte als er, da sie keine Schildzauber sprechen musste. Aus der Entfernung bemerkte sie, wie Schweiß auf seine Stirn trat.

_Er versteht es nicht_, dachte sie triumphierend, _Ganz offensichtlich hat er das Kapitel über defensive Magie ausgelassen, weil er es für überflüssig hielt. Er weiß nicht, was ich getan habe._

Euphorisch begann sie, nicht einfach nur denselben Fluch zurückzuschicken, sondern zusätzlich jedes Mal einen Expelliarmus mitzuzaubern. Es gab kaum einen Spruch, der leichter abzuwenden war für einen vorbereiteten Zauberer, doch wenn man zwei verschiedene Sprüche gleichzeitig abwehren musste, geschah schnell ein Fehler. Und für sie als beste Freundin von Harry Potter war der Expelliarmus bekannt genug, dass es sie keinerlei Mühe kostete, ihn zu sprechen.

Sie musste zugeben, es war beeindruckend, wie Tom es immer noch schaffte, beide Zauber abzuwehren und beinahe gleichzeitig einen Angriff zu erwidern, doch sein Atem ging hektisch, während sie selbst noch beinahe unberührt war. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.

Sein Blick wurde, wenn möglich, noch dunkler, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte Hermine, dass sie ein bösartiges, karmesinrotes Leuchten in seinen Augen vernommen hatte. Während sie noch über dieses Phänomen nachdachte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr der Spruch, der nun auf sie zuflog, unbekannt war. Misstrauisch erwartete sie den Einschlag, während sie einen Stupor und einen Expelliarmus sprach.

Die Wucht hätte sie gewiss von den Füßen gerissen, wenn sie nicht noch immer in der traditionellen Duellposition gestanden hätte. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf, da wurde sie bereits ein zweites Mal getroffen. Da zu Beginn gesprochene Zauber flackerte auf – und erlosch. Panikartig sprang Hermine zur Seite, als sie den dritten Angriff kommen sah, doch genau dort erwartete sie bereits ein einfacher Stupor, den Tom beinahe zeitgleich gesprochen hatte.

Der Aufprall schleuderte Hermine von der Bühne und das letzte, was sie sah, ehe sie bewusstlos wurde, war Toms mörderischer Ausdruck, als er von oben auf sie herabstarrte.


	48. VII 6 - Licht und Schatten

„Ich trage die Verantwortung für diesen Vorfall. Nicht Tom, nicht Hermine, das hier war mein Versagen."

Wie durch einen Dunst drangen die Worte an Hermines Ohr. Sie war zu erschöpft, um auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, ihr Bewusstsein konnte sich noch nicht so recht zwischen der Welt der Träume und der Realität entscheiden, so dass sie zwar hörte, was gesagt wurde, aber noch nicht zuordnen konnte, wer da sprach.

„Galatea!", war die ernste Stimme eines Mannes zu hören: „Du kannst doch wohl kaum die Verantwortung dafür auf dich nehmen, dass Schüler sich an fortgeschrittenen Zaubersprüchen probiert haben."

Das Rascheln einer Robe und leise Schritte erklangen, als einer der Gesprächspartner in offensichtlichem Aufruhr hin und her ging: „Doch, Albus! Genau das ist das Problem. Deine Nichte hat einen defensiven Spruch angewendet, den ich nie unterrichtet habe, und ich bin nicht eingeschritten. Ich hätte das niemals zulassen dürfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie den in Amerika gelernt hat, aber sie wusste offensichtlich nicht, dass er so leicht zu zerstören ist. Ich hätte abbrechen müssen, als ich das sah!"

Hermines Kopf begann sich zu klären. Langsam kehrte ihre Erinnerung zurück, an das Duell, an den Verteidigungsspruch, an Tom. Sie versuchte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch noch immer wollte ihr Körper ihr nicht gehorchen. Immerhin hatte sie inzwischen erkannt, dass sie wohl in einem Bett im Krankenflügel lag, und dass es Dumbledore und ihre Lehrerin Merrythought waren, die sich neben ihrem Bett unterhielten.

„Hermine und Tom sind beide brillante Schüler. Wir wissen alle, dass sie in ihrer Freizeit Bücher lesen und lernen, natürlich kennen sie mehr Zauber, als wir ihnen je beigebracht haben. Das kannst du dir nicht vorwerfen", widersprach Dumbledore eindringlich, aber immer noch sanft: „Ich würde eher die Frage stellen, was genau das war, was Tom gegen Hermine geschleudert hat. Ich habe noch nie von so einem Spruch gehört."

Die Schritte hielten inne: „Es war kein Spruch. Nach allem, was ich beobachtet habe, hat er es geschafft, seine magische Energie in ein Geschoss zu verwandeln. Normale Sprüche und Flüche wenden ja bekanntermaßen nur eine geringe Menge an Energie auf, so dass ein Schild wie der von Hermine sie leicht absorbieren kann. Gegen pure Energie hingegen … der Schildhalter muss darauf vorbereitet sein."

Angestrengt versuchte Hermine sich an den Spruch von Tom zu erinnern. Sicher, sie hatten beide wortlose gezaubert, aber sie hatte trotzdem eine Reihe seiner Sprüche identifizieren können. Das war das eigentlich Wichtige in Duellen: Erkenne, was der Gegner dir entgegenwirft, und reagiere entsprechend. Der letzte Spruch jedoch hatte keine Form gehabt, keine Farbe, nichts. Es ergab Sinn, dass es wohl einfach nur Energie gewesen war. Und wie sie Tom kannte, hatte er Zugriff auf eine sehr viel größere Menge an Energie als jeder andere Zauberer.

„Reine Energie?", kam es nachdenklich von Dumbledore: „Das ist interessant. Warum sollte Tom zu so etwas … Groben greifen? Er ist doch sonst ein sehr eleganter Duellant."

Das Knarzen eines Stuhls deutete darauf hin, dass Merrythought sich wieder gesetzt hatte: „Oh, glaub mir, keiner ist so elegant und beherrscht in Duellen wie Tom. Ich vermute fast, er ist ungeduldig geworden, weil er Hermine nicht einmal kratzen konnte. Du weißt, er ist sehr ehrgeizig und kommt mit Niederlagen nicht gut zurecht. Er ist der beste Schüler, den ich je hatte. Aber gute Schüler neigen dazu, manchmal im Ehrgeiz zu übertreiben. Warst du nicht selbst so als du jünger warst, Albus? Ich erinnere mich an einen sehr ambitionierten Schüler …"

„Fang nicht wieder an, mich zu bemuttern, Galatea!", schnitt Dumbledore ihr das Wort ab, doch Hermine hörte, dass es freundlich gemeint war. Kurz fragte sie sich, wie alt ihre Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein musste, dass sie zuvor sogar Dumbledore unterrichtet hatte.

„Ich will nur sagen, dass Tom keine Schuld trifft. Er hat alle gelernten Zaubersprüche meisterhaft angewendet, ehe er ernsthaft versucht hat, das Duell zu gewinnen. Er hat alles richtig gemacht."

„Und die Konsequenz seines Richtig Machens ist nun, dass meine Nichte hier bewusstlos im Bett liegt!", gab Dumbledore zurück.

Ein Stuhl wurde zurückgeschoben: „Ich werde mit Armando reden und ihm erklären, was vorgefallen ist. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Vorfall als negativer Fleck auf Toms makelloser Schullaufbahn zurückbleibt. Es war meine Verantwortung, Albus. Ich weiß, du hast Tom nie gemocht, aber ihm zu unterstellen, dass er absichtlich deine Nichte angegriffen hat, geht zu weit. Dein Urteilsvermögen ist getrübt. Tom trifft keine Schuld."

Feste Schritte entfernten sich, dann schlug eine Tür mit übertriebener Wucht zu. Hermine lag mit angehaltenem Atem da – es war ihr unangenehm, dieses Gespräch belauscht zu haben, und sie wollte unter keinen Umständen auf sich aufmerksam machen.

„Sie können sich jetzt gerne bewegen, meine Liebe", erklang da die amüsierte Stimme von Dumbledore.

Ertappt schlug Hermine die Augen auf: „Ich wollte nicht lauschen, Sir, ehrlich nicht. Ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht."

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln lag auf Dumbledores Lippen, während er seinen Stuhl näher an ihr Bett rückte. Das Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne fiel durch die hohen Fenster herein und erleuchtete sein noch junges Gesicht. Obwohl er lächelte, konnte Hermine doch Besorgnis in seinen Augen erkennen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich zu bewegen, um sich ein wenig aufsetzen zu können. Sie trug ein langes, weißes Hemd, das ihr vermutlich von der Krankenschwester angezogen worden war. Nachdem sie es in halb sitzende Position geschafft hatte, schaute sie ihren angeblichen Onkel an: „Professor Merrythought hat Recht. Tom ist nicht schuldig. Zumindest nicht alleine."

Überraschung spiegelte sich in Dumbledores Augen: „Sie verteidigen ihn? Ausgerechnet Sie?"

Sie lächelte gequält: „Tom mag zwielichtige Motive haben, aber es war definitiv nicht sein Ziel, mich zu töten – oder ernsthaft zu verletzen. Glauben Sie mir, das … das würde er nicht tun. Nicht mehr. Das hier war wirklich ein Unfall. Sein Ehrgeiz und Temperament sind mit ihm durchgegangen. Und ich habe einiges dazu beigetragen, ihn zu provozieren."

Ihr Professor schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist eine merkwürdige Beziehung, die Sie da führen. Aber bitte, passen Sie auf sich auf. Es ist nicht in Ordnung, wenn Tom Ihnen wehtut. Gewalt sollte kein alltäglicher Aspekt einer Beziehung sein."

Unwillkürlich lachte Hermine auf: „Oh, aber das ist es schon lange, Professor. Schon lange. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich weiß, wie ungesund das ist. Ich weiß, dass das nicht normal sein sollte. Aber mit Tom … da ist nichts normal."

Das Gesicht noch immer vor Sorge verzogen, legte Dumbledore ihr eine Hand auf den Arm: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles noch länger gut heißen kann. Natürlich, Sie dürfen mir nicht zu viel erzählen, aber wenn Ihre Gesundheit leidet, ist es vielleicht Zeit, die Mission abzubrechen."

Empört richtete Hermine sich weiter auf: „Abbrechen? Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber das geht nicht. Alleine schon, weil ich hier eh gefangen bin. Haben Sie das vergessen? Ich kann hier nicht weg, da kann ich genauso gut weitermachen. Ob ich nun am Ende des Schuljahres von der Zeit umgebracht werde oder vorher durch Tom, welche Rolle spielt das? Solange wir nicht wissen, wie ich zurückkomme, werde ich weitermachen wie bisher!"

Plötzlich ging ihr auf, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Entsetzt schlug sie eine Hand auf ihren Mund und blickte durch den Raum, doch niemand war zu sehen. Beschämt schaute sie zu Dumbledore.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass unser Gespräch nicht belauscht werden kann", beruhigte dieser sie: „Und was Ihre Anmerkung zur Zeitreise angeht … kommen Sie am Sonntag in mein Büro, ich vermute, ich bin da ein wenig weiter als zuvor."

Hermines Augen wurden groß: „Sie haben einen Weg zurück für mich gefunden?"

oOoOoOo

„Mr. Riddle, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Die gebrechliche Stimme der Krankenschwester drang an Hermines Ohr. Augenblicklich setzte sie sich auf. Natürlich, sie hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass Tom sie im Laufe des Tages aufsuchen würde. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass er bis nach dem Abendessen damit gewartet hatte.

„Ich bin für Miss Dumbledores Anwesenheit hier verantwortlich", hörte sie seine zerknirschte Erwiderung: „Da ist es nur angemessen, wenn ich ihr einen Krankenbesuch abstatte, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Ich wollte gerade zum Abendessen runter in die Küche gehen. Vielleicht könnten Sie…"

„Das ist doch überhaupt kein Problem. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde Ihre Patientin nicht überfordern. Oder haben Sie andere Bedenken, mich mit ihr alleine zu lassen?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich wollte die Krankenschwester einen jungen Mann und eine junge Frau nicht alleine lassen, schon gar nicht, wenn die Frau im Bett lag. Doch so, wie Tom seine Frage formuliert hatte – und vermutlich hatte er zudem noch sein typisches, charmantes Lächeln aufgesetzte –, konnte sie dem allseits beliebten Schulsprecher kaum ins Gesicht sagen, dass der Anstand es ihr eigentlich verbat. Also erklang nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille ein verunsichertes: „Natürlich nicht. Also … ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da."

Schritte entfernten sich, dann kam Tom aus dem Eingangsbereich in den Krankensaal. Wie eine Katze bewegte er sich auf Hermine zu, und mit jedem seiner lautlosen Schritte spürte sie mehr, wie reine Magie um ihn herum wirbelte und die Luft zum Knistern brachte. Oh ja, Tom Riddle war wütend. Seine Miene war unbewegt, seine Bewegungen elegant und flüssig wie immer, vermutlich hätte auch ein weniger mächtiger Zauberer nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sich etwas in der Luft um ihn herum verändert hatte. Aber Hermine war erfahren und mächtig genug, und so entging es ihr nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Hallo, Tom", grüßte ihn so lässig wie möglich, während sie sich noch ein Stückchen weiter aufrichtete.

„Hallo, mein Herz", erwiderte er sanft: „Wie geht es dir?"

Er wartete keine Einladung von ihr ab, sondern setzte sich einfach dicht neben sie auf die Bettkante, von wo aus er eine Hand auf ihrem Arm ablegen konnte. Ein Schauer lief Hermine über den Rücken: Seine Hand war eiskalt.

„Besser", gab sie noch immer um Gelassenheit bemüht zurück: „Noch ein wenig schwach, aber das ist ja zu erwarten."

„Ja, das ist zu erwarten", bestätigte er, während seine Finger wie unabsichtlich ihren Oberarm rauf und runter strichen. Die Geste war liebevoll und zärtlich, doch die Kälte seiner Finger und die Magie, die Hermine um ihn herum spüren konnte, betrogen den äußerlichen Schein.

„Ich hatte ein langes, unangenehmes Gespräch mit deinem Onkel", erklärte Tom schließlich. Er ließ von ihr ab und legte stattdessen beide Hände auf seinem Oberschenkel ab, die Augen jedoch fest auf sie gerichtet: „Er scheint zu denken, ich hätte dich absichtlich verletzen oder gar töten wollen. Eigenartig, wie negativ er von mir denkt, mh?"

Abfällig hob Hermine die Augenbrauen: „Oh, bitte. Erstens kannst du ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er sich Sorgen um mich macht. Und zweitens: Das ist doch nun wirklich nichts Neues. Soweit ich eure Beziehung beurteilen kann, hat er dich von Anfang mit aufmerksamer Neugier und Distanz betrachtet. Wenn du dann durchs Schloss läufst und dich auffällig verhältst, wird er natürlich misstrauisch. Wirf das also nicht mir vor."

„Du scheinst ja sehr viel darüber zu wissen, wie wir zueinander stehen."

„Weder du noch er machen ein Geheimnis aus der gegenseitigen Abneigung."

Lange schwieg Tom, den Blick auf die verschlossene Tür des Krankenflügels gerichtete – Hermine hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er sie hinter sich verschlossen hatte – dann, ohne Vorwarnung, beugte er sich weit über sie, seine Hände fest um ihre Oberarme gekrallt, und musterte sie intensiv.

„Ich zweifle langsam daran, dass du jemals lernen wirst, mein Herz", zischte er ihr zu, und nun hatte er ganz offensichtlich sämtliche Kontrolle über seine Magie aufgegeben. Hermine konnte die Energieblitze beinahe sehen, die ihn umwirbelten, während sie sich zugleich sowohl von seinem Körper als auch von seiner Magie nahezu erdrückt fühlte: „Du musstest dich mir unbedingt widersetzen, was? Noch dazu öffentlich?"

Seine Wortwahl verwandelte Hermines Panik schlagartig in heiße Wut: „Widersetzen? Widersetzen? Tom, hier geht es nicht immer nur um dich! Das Duell ist ein Test unserer Fähigkeiten! Denkst du wirklich, ich halte mich da zurück, nur damit du dich maßlos überlegen fühlen kannst?"

„Ich BIN dir überlegen!", Tom schrie beinahe, doch Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Wenn du mir so überlegen bist", spottete sie voller Verachtung, „warum musstest du dann zu reiner Magie greifen, um einen simplen Schild von mir zu brechen, hm? Reine Magie! Das ist so grob und unzivilisiert, dass ich beinahe drüber lachen würde, wenn du mich nicht tatsächlich verletzt hättest!"

Seine Hand zuckte vor und legte sich eisig um ihre Kehle: „Du gehörst mir, Hermine. Du hast dich mir unterzuordnen und nicht mich bloßzustellen."

Tief in sich spürte Hermine, wie etwas zersprang. Sie hatte genug davon. Sie hatte genug von Tom und seinen Machtgelüsten. Mochte er auch eines Tages Lord Voldemort sein, mochte er auch ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, sein ständiges Gefasel, dass sie ihm gehörte und sich ihm zu unterwerfen hatte, machte sie rasend. Mit einer energischen Handbewegung wischte sie seine beiden Arme beiseite – und zu ihrer Überraschung wurde Tom tatsächlich von ihrer Bettkante gestoßen.

Er rappelte sich schnell wieder auf, doch gerade, als er ihr offensichtlich ernsthaft einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen wollte, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.

Hermine glühte, das spürte sie selbst. Brennende, reine Magie floss aus ihr heraus, wirbelte um ihre im Bett liegende Gestalt, und brachte die Luft ebenso zum Knistern wie jene von Tom. Tief atmete sie ein. Es war eine unvorstellbare Menge an Energie, die sie umströmte, doch sie spürte, dass noch viel, viel mehr tief in ihr lag und darauf wartete, freigelassen zu werden. Es war berauschend, beinahe erregend. Sie hatte nie zuvor ihre magischen Kräfte so deutlich gespürt, nie gewusst, wie mächtig sie tatsächlich war. Entschlossen richtete sie ihren Blick auf Tom, entschlossen, ihm ein für alle Mal klar zu machen, dass sie kein Spielzeug war.

Doch zu ihrer Verwirrung sah Tom selbst nicht mehr wütend aus. Im Gegenteil, er lächelte. Er lächelte offen und ehrlich.

„Du bist wunderschön", hörte sie ihn flüstern. Ehe sie seine Worte verarbeitet hatte, war er wieder auf ihrem Bett, über ihr, und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie noch nie erlebt hatte.

Und als Hermine spürte, wie sich seine Magie mit ihrer mischte, wie kleine Blitze der puren Energie zwischen ihnen aufzuckten, konnte sie nicht anders, als seine Leidenschaft zu erwidern. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, zog ihn näher an sich und öffnete erregt ihren Mund, um seine Zunge mit ihrer zu begrüßen.

Seine Lippen waren überall, auf ihren Lippen, auf ihren Wangen, auf ihrem Hals. Stille beherrschte den Raum, nur unterbrochen von ihrem Stöhnen und Seufzen und dem leisen Rascheln der Bettdecke, die sie noch immer voneinander trennte.

„Du gehörst mir", hörte sie Tom heiser in ihr Ohr raunen: „Du gehörst mir, nur mir. Nur mir."

Immer wieder und wieder murmelte er diese Worte vor sich hin, doch es störte sie nicht wie zuvor. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich wie berauscht. Es war nicht mehr jener Befehlston, jene Aussage voller Verachtung. Es war beinahe ein Flehen, ein Mantra, das er beständig wiederholte in der Hoffnung, dass es dadurch wahr wurde. Er wollte sie besitzen. Sie hatte etwas, sie war etwas, was er besitzen wollte.

Es war in diesem Moment, verschlungen in Tom Riddles Umarmung, übersäht mit seinen Küssen, umgeben von ihrer gemeinsamen Magie, als Hermine Granger erkannte, dass Voldemort gegen sie verloren hatte.

**Ende Teil 1**

* * *

**_Hey ihr Lieben, ja ihr habt richtig gelesen, hier endet "Reue I - Dem Bösen ausgeliefert". Ursprünglich hatte ich geplant, wie bei den Kapitel zuvor insgesamt 8 Teile für "Licht und Schatten" zu schreiben, doch da ich im Hinterkopf hatte, dass ich einen geeigneten Punkt brauchte, um Band 1 zu beenden und Band 2 anfangen zu können, habe ich spontan beschlossen, es hier zu beenden. Die Szene ist gut, sie bildet den idealen Übergang zu dem, was ich in Band 2 vorhabe. Ich hoffe, ihr seid gespannt!_**

**_Mit dem Ende des ersten Teils kommt auch ein wenig eine traurige Nachricht für euch als Leser: Ich hatte bereits die letzten Wochen mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nach Teil 1 eine kleine Pause einzulegen, und genau das werde ich nun tun. Ich werde mich voll auf "Für immer ihr Geheimnis Teil 3" konzentrieren, ich werde an meinen Blog (thoronris. blogspot. de) arbeiten, mein Leben auf die Reihe kriegen ... all diese Dinge, um dann ab 1. September wieder voll bei "Reue" durchstarten zu können. Diese Fanfiction wird für mich immer Priorität über andere Fanfictions haben, doch gleichzeitig ist sie auch die anspruchvollste und braucht am schnellsten meine Energiereserven auf, weswegen ich einfach nun eine Pause einlegen muss._**

**_Ich danke allen, die immer fleißig kommentiert haben, und hoffe sehr, euch in einem Monat bei Teil 2: "In der Kammer" begrüßen zu können!_**


End file.
